


Departamento de Aurores y Policias

by Chaneta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 191,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: En sus casi treinta años de edad el Detective Daniel Williams se había pasado toda la vida viendo cosas extrañas y rodeado de fenómenos incomprensibles, hasta el punto en que sus propios compañeros bromeaban sobre su "sexto sentido".Pero no fue hasta que un simple caso de ladrones a la fuga se convirtió en un circo de rayos de luz, hombres y mujeres en trajes ridículos, armas con forma de palos de madera y escobas voladoras que no entendió que esos fenómenos no eran producto de su imaginación sino que formaban parte de algo mucho, mucho más grande.Tan grande como un Mundo nuevo y desconocido.





	1. Prólogo: Jacob Rollins

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He vuelto y con un proyecto nuevo! Se que tengo millones de proyectos empezados y que hace siglos que no actualizo pero prometo acabarlos, algún día. Antes me gustaría compartir esta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi mente.  
> Como siempre ni los personajes principales ni el trasfondo no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores y no gano nada con esta historia más que compartirla. Tiene en cuenta los siete libros básicos de Harry Potter y algún aspecto de las películas pero la historia está situada mucho tiempo después.  
> En esta historia habrá en futuros capítulos relaciones amorosas de distintos tipos, tanto hetero como homo, así que si alguien se siente incomodo con alguna de éstas o simplemente no es lo que le apetece leer esta advertido.  
> Todos los comentarios y opiniones son adorados.

\- ¡Danny, tenemos una ubicación!

En respuesta a su compañero Danny dejó los documentos que estaba revisando y salió rápidamente de la oficina para encontrarse con él, llamando a un par de agentes por el camino. En unos segundos la sala principal cobró vida, todos reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa central, con todas las pruebas del caso reunidas hasta entonces.

\- ¿Donde?

\- En las afueras, al norte de Witney - le respondieron – Al parecer en un almacén abandonado.

\- ¿Witney? - respondió incrédulo. – ¡Pero eso esta cerca de Oxford! Es imposible que haya salido de Londres sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ¿seguro que es él? - preguntó mientras se acercaba al mapa para ver el punto exacto.

\- Al parecer ha sido identificado por la policía local en respuesta a nuestra alerta - respondió un oficial al que nunca había visto, seguramente recién incorporado al equipo. - Nos han enviado una fotografía - la mostró en la pantalla, sin duda era el sujeto que buscaban. - Están aguardando nuestras indicaciones. ¿Les digo que lo capturen?

Danny suspiró. Si, definitivamente era nuevo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Por si no te acuerdas, estamos tratando con un ladrón que ha entrado y salido de tres de los bancos principales de Londres sin alterar ninguna alarma, ¡no es ningún aprendiz! - rugió el detective, sintiendo la sangre acelerándose en sus venas. - Sin tener en cuenta que ha sido capaz de eludir nuestro bloqueo en las carreteras y trasladarse hasta Oxford inadvertidamente, ¡y en menos de dos horas! - si había algo que lo pusiera nervioso eran los novatos y sus imprudencias. – Ya se nos ha escapado una vez en nuestras propias narices y si se nos vuelve a escapar dudo mucho que lo localicemos de nuevo antes de que abandone el país, ¡así que nada de alertarlo hasta que no lleguemos allí! - bramó hacia el nuevo para seguidamente girarse y dirigirse a Madison, un oficial veterano con el que ya había trabajado antes. – Avisad a la policía local y decidles que los mantengan vigilados pero que no se acerquen a más de una milla, decíais que era un almacén abandonado, ¿verdad? Entonces no les resultara difícil controlarlos a esa distancia prudencial - giró de nuevo, esta vez hacia Smiterson y prosiguió dando órdenes. – Necesitaremos un equipo para cubrirnos una vez estemos allí pero que no actúen hasta que les demos el aviso o en caso de que no haya alternativa. Meka, Peter, ¿cuanto tardaríamos en llegar hasta la casa?

\- Conduciendo tu unas tres horas, Danny – bromeó Meka. – Pero no te apures, si conduzco yo llegaremos en menos de una hora.

\- Entonces no iremos con mi coche – dictaminó Danny y antes de que éste pudiera responder le cortó – No, Peter, aún estoy pagando la reparación de la ultima vez que te dejé a ti conducir mi Camaro. ¡A partir de ahora se acabó lo de dejar que alguien que no sea yo conduzca mi coche!

\- ¡Vamos Danny! - protestó éste – Sabes que no fue a posta.

\- A demás tu coche es el más rápido, Danny, pero tu nunca le sacas todo su potencial - añadió Meka. - Te prometo que lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo.

\- ¡Está bien! - aceptó a regañadientes, lanzándole las llaves – ¡Pero como le hagas un solo rasguño, uno solo, te pulverizo! - exclamó, moviendo las manos simulando una gran explosión. Luego se giró a los demás agentes. – Estaremos en contacto chicos, necesitaré que organicéis y coordinéis el equipo de respaldo. Esta vez iremos un grupo reducido y nos acercaremos con sigilo, si hay problemas daré una señal y enviáis refuerzos. No quiero que el pájaro vuelva a volar antes de estar dentro la jaula - afirmó con resolución. – ¿Todo claro? - preguntó, todos los demás asintieron y empezaron a movilizarse, cada uno en su tarea. - ¡Buena suerte chicos, confío en vosotros!

Una vez equipados y camino del coche Peter empezó a burlarse de Danny, como ya era tradición.

\- Lo digo en serio, cuando ingresé a esta oficina por primera vez estaba convencido de que Danny era el jefe.

\- Peter, no empieces – le advirtió Danny fingiendo un enfado que no sentía en realidad.

\- Es verdad, con lo mandón que es y con el hecho de que todos le obedezcan sin chistar – prosiguió sin inmutarse – ¿Que se suponía que iba a pensar?

\- ¡No soy mandón! - se quejó Danny. - Se llama don de liderazgo.

Meka empezó a reír de la nueva ocurrencia de su amigo. Hacia pocos meses que Peter se había unido a la oficina y aun menos que empezó a emparejarse con ellos dos pero indudablemente Danny y él simplemente conectaban de una forma que a él le costó muchos meses lograr. Las pequeñas disputas y bromas mutuas se habían vuelto una tradición antes de cada operación. Los calmaba a los tres.

\- Vamos, Peter, sabes de sobra porque todo el mundo le hace caso - empezó Meka cuando ya estaban llegando al coche.

\- Ya os lo he dicho chicos - insistió Danny - ¡Porque saben reconocer a un líder inteligente, experto y hábil como yo!

\- No Danny, Meka y yo sabemos por que es, ¿verdad compañero?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Para no tener que soportar tus interminables monólogos! - dijeron al unísono justo antes de entrar en el coche, evadiendo la riña que Danny ya les estaba echando, efusivos movimientos de brazos incluidos.

Meka sonrió desde el asiento del conductor mientras escuchaba a sus dos compañeros seguir discutiendo incluso cuando ya estaban en la carretera, con las luces policiales encendidas y circulando a toda velocidad. Si, con amigos así daba gusto ir al trabajo.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa en cuestión en 52 minutos, cortesía de Meka y sus maneras suicidas al volante. Una vez hablado con el agente local al cargo para saber los detalles del lugar y de la situación se prepararon para entrar cautelosamente al edificio. Se trataba de un almacén considerablemente grande, con dos entradas y pocas ventanas pequeñas y demasiado altas. Un lugar solitario y apartado, ideal para esconder y repartir un botín.

Los refuerzos se mantendrían a distancia, a unos 200 metros aproximadamente, por precaución. Esa era la segunda vez que intentaban atrapar a ese ladrón y en los casos anteriores desapareció delante de sus propias narices. En la última ocasión literalmente. Por suerte Danny fue el único que lo vio y había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para no mencionarlo a sus compañeros. No era la primera vez que veía o notaba cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Le pasaba a menudo. Por desgracia.

\- Danny, ¿crees que es prudente acercarse con un grupo tan reducido? - susurró Meka mientras observaban la casa a unos metros de distancia. – ¿No sería mejor entrar rápido con un equipo mayor para cubrir más terreno?

\- No lo creo, lo hicimos de esa forma la última vez y se escurrió entre nuestros dedos – murmuró Danny mientras observaba la entrada principal con sospecha, tenia una sensación extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo. Extraña pero familiar, y usualmente vinculada a malas noticias. - El oficial comentó que había una puerta trasera, ¿verdad? Daremos un rodeo.

\- Pero Danny, no se ve a nadie por los alrededores - comentó Peter. - Ni guardias ni cámaras. No creo que sea necesario.

Danny desvió la vista un segundo de la puerta para responder a su amigo y en ese preciso instante le pareció ver de reojo un reflejo azulado en ésta. Sintió un escalofrío. Definitivamente había “algo” allí.

\- Confía en mi, Peter - insistió empezando a moverse hacia la parte posterior de la casa. - Tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Pero... - empezó Peter frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo antes de ser interrumpido por Meka.

\- Hazle caso, Peter. Tiene como un sexto sentido para estas cosas - le tranquilizó – No sabes la de veces que sus presentimientos nos han salvado la vida.

Danny respiró más aliviado. Nunca le había hablado a Meka de las cosas que a veces veía o sucedían a su alrededor pero estaba claro que se había dado cuenta por sí sólo de ese “sexto sentido”, como él lo llamaba. Ni siquiera entendía que era eso que le sucedía ni desde cuando. Al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loco pero cuando ignoraba esas escalofriantes sensaciones solían ocurrir cosas aun más extrañas, muchas veces con explosiones implicadas. Fugas de gas, estructuras en mal estado, incendios fortuitos. O al menos esas eran las razones oficiales de las múltiples explosiones y derrumbes. Muchos hombres habían sido lastimados en esos primeros casos hasta que aprendió a hacer caso de esas sensaciones. Algunos incluso habían sufrido pérdidas de memoria. Danny había tenido suerte.

La puerta trasera tampoco tenia vigilancia aparente, ni cámaras de seguridad y, lo más importante, no le provocaba esa electrificante sensación en la nuca. Hizo señas a sus compañeros y se apostó al lado de la puerta, escuchando atentamente. A su señal entrarían de golpe y arrestarían a quien hubiera allí dentro. Hizo la señal y Peter abrió la puerta, entrando los tres al recinto. Una vez dentro se encontraron con tres sujetos vestidos con capas y sombreros puntiagudos dignos de un desfile de Halloween en el centro de la sala, aparentemente contando y repartiendo un botín en tres bolsas enormes. En el resto del almacén había estanterías llenas de cajas en su lado izquierdo y material de obra a la derecha. En el centro, en cambio y segun las marcas en el polvo del suelo, todo parecía haber sido movido de sitio. Cómo habían podido mover un tonel lleno de vigas de hormigón era un misterio.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Levanten las manos! - Gritó acercándose lentamente al trío, mientras que a sus lados sus compañeros se separaban un poco para comprobar que no hubiera más individuos en la sala.

Los tres iban con las armas desenfundadas y apuntando a los sujetos mientras se acercaban para arrestarlos. Éstos se giraron de golpe asustados para relajarse al verlos. Danny no se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo podían relajarse con tres armas apuntándoles? Se trataban de dos hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos era Jacob Rollins, el principal sospechoso de los robos pero los otros no tenia ni idea de quienes eran. Obviamente estaban implicados así que pronto lo iban a averiguar.

\- ¿Es que no me habéis oído? ¡De rodillas en el suelo y las manos en la cabeza! - chilló de nuevo con voz autoritaria, pudo ver como el hombre desconocido temblaba y alzaba las manos.

\- ¡¿Pero que haces Michael?! - exclamó la mujer levantando la barbilla con superioridad. - No son más que unos simples muggles, ¿de que tienes miedo?

Muggles. No sabia que significaba esa palabra pero por el desprecio con que había sido escupida tampoco quería saberlo, seguro que no era nada agradable. Al parecer alguien tendría que bajarle los humos a esa mujer, lástima  que tuviera unas reglas que seguir, no le habría importado dispararle a esa cara arrogante. Sentimiento que al parecer Peter compartía con él.

\- ¡Os ha dicho que al suelo! - gritó Peter y al ver que Jacob seguía repartiendo el dinero y la mirada retadora y de superioridad de la mujer disparó una vez. Falló a propósito pero la bala pasó lo suficiente cerca de la mujer y el otro hombre como para que saltaran asustados.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves asqueroso muggle?! - bramó la mujer, roja de la rabia, mientras sacaba lo que parecía un palo del cinturón. - Ahora vas a ver.

Que alguien te amenace con un palo de madera tosco no debería ser amenazante. Ni tampoco oírla murmurar unas palabras incomprensibles. Pero de alguna forma lo era. Tardó unos segundos en notar el cosquilleo en sus brazos, todo el vello de punta, justo antes de ver un rayo de luz roja salir de ése palo hacia Peter. Al impactar en el asustado policía salió despedido hacia atrás, derribando una de las estanterías con doloroso estruendo.

\- ¡Peter!- bramó antes de notar de nuevo el cosquilleo en los brazos, sus reflejos haciéndole saltar hacia un lado justo a tiempo de evitar otro rayo rojo. - ¡Meka! ¡Ponte a cubierto y por lo que más quieras no dejes que te toquen esos rayos! - gritó mientras él mismo se escondía detrás de las estanterías que aún se mantenían en pie, disparando y acercándose a Peter a la misma vez.

\- ¿Lo veis como vuestros juguetitos no sirven contra nosotros? - rió de manera escalofriante la mujer.

_“¡Que te lo has creído!”_ pensó Danny antes de salir a descubierto unos segundos, disparando y acertando a la mujer en el hombro derecho. El del brazo que sostenía el arma. Luego activó la alarma que llevaba en su cinturón para avisar a los refuerzos que de seguro ya estaban a punto de entrar al oír los disparos.

\- ¡Meka, cúbreme! - Gritó y aprovechó esos segundos para llegar hasta Peter. Aún respiraba pero no se movía.

\- ¡Danny! - gritó Meka asustado, llamándole la atención y dejándolo estupefacto con la escena que había delante de él.

Una especie de campo de fuerza amarillo bloqueaba las balas que Meka disparaba sin cesar mientras que del otro lado la mujer recuperaba el palo con la otra mano y se hacia algo en el brazo con él. Jacob al parecer había terminado su trabajo y apuntaba hacia la barrera con otro palo de madera parecido al de ésta, pero del suyo en cambio emergía la misma luz amarilla del escudo, fusionándose con ese en suaves ondas. Y el otro hombre parecía a punto de correr. La situación se complicaba por momentos, pronto se les terminarían las balas y esa gente utilizaba un armamento con el que no podían competir, ¡necesitaban los refuerzos ya! Y entonces sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió entero.

\- ¡No puedo! - chilló de repente el tal Michael, claramente asustado. – ¡No puedo aparecerme!

Los demás lo miraron unos segundos antes de mover sus armas frenéticamente en círculos y cerrando los ojos. En seguida los abrieron asustados.

\- ¡Mierda! - dijeron segundos antes de que se desatara el infierno.

De repente empezaron a aparecer sujetos de la nada, un par cerca de la puerta principal al otro lado de la sala, dos más simplemente aparecieron allí en medio del almacén y otros dos iban sobre escobas y parecía que flotaran en el aire. Todos sin excepción vestían sombreros y capas de color azul oscuro. Danny se quedo congelado en su sitio. Y entonces empezaron los gritos y los rayos de luz de múltiples colores inundaron el almacén.

\- ¡Aurores! ¡Estáis detenidos! - gritó uno de los sujetos con capas azules en tono autoritario.

Los tres delincuentes ahora si que parecían asustados y empezaron a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones y a correr buscando una salida. Uno de ellos lanzó un rayo a la pared cercana a Danny y la hizo estallar, abriendo un agujero suficientemente grande como para escapar pero tuvo que retroceder para evitar un rayo violeta proveniente de uno de los voladores. Un par de sujetos con capas azules habían caído pero uno de ellos seguía disparando rayos desde el suelo. Los que volaban creaban escudos de fuerza de múltiples tonalidades amarillentas, protegiendo a los demás y éstos iban acorralando a los tres delincuentes. Michael cayó envuelto en cuerdas pero los otros dos parecían poseídos por cómo luchaban y se defendían sin cesar. Danny observaba la batalla atónito, sin ni siquiera encontrar fuerzas para moverse.

De repente un rayo impactó en un pared cerca de la ubicación de Meka, haciendo volar una nube de polvo que lo cubrió todo cegándolos a todos por unos instantes. Y entonces lo sintió, más que vio. Alguien corría directo hacia el agujero, dispuesto a huir. ¡Era Jacob! No, no lo permitiría. Afianzo la pistola y le disparó, fallando por milímetros pero ciertamente obligándolo a retroceder y llamando la atención sobre su persona de varios de los presentes.

\- ¿Quien demonios? - oyó por encima suyo.

\- ¿Que hace aquí un muggle? - por su derecha, de nuevo esa dichosa palabra.

Sin hacerles caso apuntó a Jacob de nuevo y le advirtió por última vez.

\- Me da igual lo que esta sucediendo aquí pero tu, Jacob, ¡estas detenido! - gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

\- Ni lo sueñes – recibió por respuesta junto con un rayo azul impactando directo en su pistola, que se congeló de repente en su mano.

La soltó de inmediato, asombrado, para notar enseguida que un escudo amarillo era puesto a su alrededor.

\- ¡Aléjese de aquí! - le gritó alguien desde arriba. - ¡No tiene ninguna posibilidad!

\- ¡Y una mierda! - gritó esta vez él, lanzándose a correr tras Jacob que ya estaba casi saliendo por el agujero, atravesando el escudo amarillo sin ninguna dificultad.

A su alrededor las luces y los chillidos reanudaron mientras seguía sintiendo la voz por encima de su cabeza pidiéndole que se detuviera. Sin embargo él siguió corriendo, esquivando los rayos por puros instintos y reflejos guiados por su sexto sentido. Lo único que tenia en mente era atrapar a Jacob antes de que se volatilizara en el aire otra vez, no entendía por que no lo había hecho aún pero estaba claro que esa era su intención. El susodicho se percató de que lo estaba siguiendo y giró el brazo para lanzarle otro de esos rayos pero Danny lo vio venir así que logró esquivarlo girando sobre su propio eje y sin dejar de moverse. En esos segundos alcanzó a Jacob, que estaba estupefacto al ver que había esquivado su ataque, y le dio un buen derechazo que lo mandó a tierra.

Enseguida pateó el arma de su mano y lo empezó a esposar mientras le recitaba sus derechos. A su alrededor se había terminado la batalla y podía oír los murmullos de los demás encapuchados. Enojado se giró hacia ellos y comprobó que le estaban mirando todos atónitos, eso lo enfureció aún más.

\- En vez de estarme mirando, ¿no deberían estar atendiendo a los heridos? - Espetó. - ¿Y porqué no tengo aquí ya a mi equipo de soporte? ¿Les habéis hecho algo?

Miradas incómodas fueron intercambiadas delante de él. No necesitó más respuesta.

\- ¡¿Al menos vais a ser capaces de retener a Jacob mientras atiendo a mis compañeros?! - insistió empezando a sentirse histérico. - Y que no se os ocurra moverlo de aquí, ¡¿esta claro?! ¡Este ladronzuelo se vuelve conmigo a Londres!

Tan pronto como una mujer joven le sustituyó sacó el movil del bolsillo de su pantalón y avisó a comisaria y a una ambulancia mientras corría al lado de Meka. Parecía que estaba bien, inconsciente pero respiraba con normalidad, aunque tenia un brazo en una postura antinatural, probablemente roto. Se levantó y se giró para solicitar una explicación pero al hacerlo se topó con varios encapuchados apuntándole directamente con esos palos de madera, con un hombre de mediana edad alto y pelirrojo encabezándolos. El miedo y la adrenalina lo recorrieron, había visto lo que hacia una sola de esas armas y ahora le apuntaban tres. Iba a morir. Y Meka y Peter con él. No volvería a comer Donuts ni a sentarse en su oficina. No volvería a discutir con Peter o ver la sonrisa complaciente de Meka. No volvería a ver a Grace. Grace. Entonces sintió la rabia llenándolo, quemandole por dentro. No le arrebatarían a Grace. Y de golpe su cerebro estalló. Sintió algo ardiendo por dentro su cuerpo y un estremecimiento que lo recorrió entero hasta salir por sus manos extendidas. Vio atónito a los hombres de azul volar por los aires mientras una onda de energía parecía salir de sus propios dedos. Y entonces se sintió débil y mareado. Antes de darse cuenta notó el suelo bajo él moverse y se desplomó en la oscuridad.


	2. San Mungo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero que vio fue una vara de madera delgada, un poco tosca y con un extremo brillando de color anaranjado, siendo pasada por encima de su rostro, justo delante de sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia esta inspirada en el universo de Harry Potter hasta el final del séptimo libro, no tiene en cuenta el último (Harry Potter and The Cursed Child). Además he cambiado un poco algunas cosas para el trasfondo del fic.
> 
> 02/2018 - Corregido pequeños detalles y unido las dos partes de San Mungo en una sola.

Cuando empezó a distinguir los sonidos a su alrededor, incluso antes de despertarse del todo, percibió que no estaba dónde debería. Apenas recordaba que había pasado antes de desmayarse. Tenia un caso sobre unos ladrones. Recordaba un almacén pero lo siguiente no eran más que imágenes confusas de luces de colores. Debió lastimarse, tal vez una explosión. Se sentía agotado y la cabeza le dolía horrores. Pero había algo más. Algo más no estaba en su sitio. Esa no era la primera vez que despertaba en un hospital tras un caso, confuso y aturdido, pero nunca había tenido una sensación como esa al despertar; había algo diferente en el aire. Y entonces lo sintió. Una corriente de aire le hizo estremecer y mandó señales alarmantes a su cerebro. Pero no se trataba del aire. Esa sensación era cómo cuando percibía algo que no debería de ser real en sus casos pero multiplicada por diez. Esa vez era cómo estar sumergido en esa sensación. Se tensó con el corazón acelerado, la adrenalina empezando a llenar su sistema circulatorio, preparándolo para el peligro, y abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una vara de madera delgada, un poco tosca y con un extremo brillando de color naranja, siendo pasada por encima de su rostro, justo delante de sus ojos. En ese instante todos los recuerdos llenaron su cerebro: el almacén, los tres sujetos, las varas de madera, los rayos de colores, los tipos de azul y la batalla surrealista en la que participó involuntariamente. Y también recordó a los sujetos de azul amenazándolo.

Se incorporó de un salto, agarrando la fina mano que sostenía el palo, apartándolo de él y utilizando el movimiento para girar a la persona en cuestión y, ignorando sus gritos asustados, moverse hasta situarse en su espalda con el brazo del arma retorcido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer mayor vestida con una túnica blanca larga hasta los pies y un sombrero pequeño y extraño parecido a una cofia antigua. La pobre mujer gritaba asustada y se removía en sus brazos. Por un momento se sintió culpable y estuvo a punto de soltarla pero entonces recordó lo que hacían esos palos y se detuvo indeciso. Antes de poder tomar una decisión se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre de aspecto asiático vestido con la túnica azul que ya había visto anteriormente. Le apuntó con un palo de esos y pronunció unas palabras en lo que parecía latín.

_\- ¡Petrifficus Totalus!_

De repente todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y se quedaron inmóviles en esa posición, los brazos se le pegaron al cuerpo y sintió como caía hacia atrás. Quiso cerrar los ojos o hacer algo para evitar el golpe pero por más que lo intentó no logró ni siquiera parpadear. Caía rápida e inevitablemente.

_\- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Y de golpe dejó de caer, se detuvo en el aire cuando ya estaba inclinado más de 45º y se suponia que no había nada capaz de frenar la fuerza de la gravedad. Pero de alguna forma algo la hacía. Entonces vio como el techo se acercaba y se movía lateralmente, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que en realidad era su cuerpo el que se estaba moviendo. Por el aire. Sin su permiso. Y aún seguía sin poder mover ningún músculo. Vio como lo bajaban mientras su estomago se retorcía por la impresión, hasta que notó de nuevo la suavidad y comodidad de la cama donde se había despertado. Se sintió aliviado, seguía sin moverse pero al menos ya no “flotaba”. Incapaz de hacer nada más que escuchar oyó claramente las siguientes palabras que pronunció el hombre, esta vez en perfecto y claro inglés.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Quiso gritar “¡ _NO!_ _¡¿_ _Acaso no te das cuenta de que no me puedo mover?!_ ” pero por obvias razones no pudo mover ni un músculo facial. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Los Williams no estaban hechos para estar inmóviles! La necesidad de movimiento y el pelo rubio eran dos rasgos vinculados genéticamente entre sí que pertenecían a todo Williams que se enorgulleciera de serlo. Y también a algunos que no se sentían orgullosos al respecto; cosas de la genética.

\- Si, gracias agente - respondió una temblorosa voz femenina. - Sólo me ha sorprendido.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido? - insistió el hombre mientras Danny quería gritar de frustración pero _no podía._

\- Simplemente se ha levantado de golpe y me ha agarrado de improviso – contestó con la voz más firme. - No creo que quisiera hacerme daño, más bien creo que se asustó y reaccionó por instinto. Es comprensible, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su... _condición_.

La forma en que fue pronunciada la última palabra y el silencio antes de ésta le hicieron fruncir el ceño. O al menos mentalmente. Y ya que estaba hizo un par de pataletas. Ventajas de hacerlo en la privacidad de su mente.

\- Eso pensé – contestó el hombre mientras seguía ignorando al hombre-estatua. – ¿Pudo terminar su revisión?

\- Aún no – contestó ella mientras Danny se exasperaba por momentos. - Pero supongo que puedo esperar unos minutos, no parece tener ninguna dificultad ni dolor. Iré a revisar mis otros pacientes, si ocurre algo solo llámeme.

\- Gracias - musitó el hombre.

Se oyeron unos pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Entonces silencio. Danny empezaba a pensar que el hombre se había volatilizado en el aire cuando volvió a hablar.

\- Sr. Williams, entiendo que se haya sobresaltado hace un momento y la verdad no voy a culparlo por este incidente. - empezó el hombre con voz solemne, Danny no podía verlo pero estaba casi seguro de que su expresión facial era igual de seria. - Le garantizo que todo se ha tratado de un malentendido, aquí nadie va a hacerle daño. Voy a permitirle que se mueva, pero le advierto de que si percibo por un solo segundo que va a reaccionar de la misma forma impulsiva de antes no dudaré en dejarlo toda la noche paralizado.

Ante esta advertencia Danny se horrorizó. “¿ _Toda la noche inmóvil?_ ” La peor pesadilla para alguien de su familia.

 _\- Finitte Incantatem –_ oyó murmurar al hombre.

Y de golpe, cómo si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas a una marioneta, cayó sobre el colchón, dándose cuenta entonces que la posición en la que quedó paralizado no le permitía hacerlo del todo. Siguió sin moverse unos segundos, parpadeando incrédulo, antes de mover ligeramente el pie izquierdo. La felicidad que sintió al sentir los músculos obedecerlo era en cierto modo vergonzosa. Siguió moviendo lentamente el resto de partes del cuerpo, consciente por primera vez de los movimientos que hacia constantemente sin darse cuenta. Sólo entonces se incorporó lentamente y se giró hacia el otro hombre. Éste se encontraba sentado en una silla acolchada, con posición relajada, la vara de madera descansando inofensiva en su regazo. Inofensiva pero a la vista como clara advertencia.

\- No vuelva a hacer eso – murmuró casi sin creer él mismo lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó el hombre con cara de no entender.

\- ¡Lo que sea que ha hecho! - musitó ahora más fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de movimiento apremiándolo. - ¡Lo de paralizarme! ¡O lo que sea eso! - insistió. - ¡Nunca paralice a un Williams! ¿Es que quiere que me dé un ataque al corazón? Y no lo digo por decir, ¡hay precedentes! - se levantó de golpe, ignorando la tensión en el otro hombre y empezó a pasear en círculos por la sala, fregándose la nuca con desesperación. – Creo que fue una tía abuela de mi padre, en fin, la cuestión es que acabo de superar el récord de inmovilismo de la familia.

\- ¿Inmovilismo? - repitió, su voz sonando esta vez divertida. - ¿Esa palabra existe?

\- ¡Debería! - exclamó Danny, respirando profundamente y observando la habitación.

A simple vista parecía una habitación de hospital común y corriente, suficientemente amplia para albergar varias camas, pero había sutiles diferencias. Para empezar todo el mobiliario de la sala parecía antiguo e anticuado, de uno o dos siglos atrás. Y luego había la falta de objetos tan comunes como la televisión, los timbres de llamada de emergencia o las luces. Ni siquiera había luces. Solo unas velas colocadas estratégicamente y un par de luces de aceite en una mesita, juntamente con un gran ventanal con cortinas. No parecían ser suficientes pero curiosamente la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada aunque no sabría decir de donde procedía exactamente la luz. Giró la vista y observó una estantería antigua con un montón de viales, por no encontrar otra palabra para describirlos, con líquidos de colores distintos y etiquetas con los nombres más rocambolescos posibles, como por ejemplo “Poción crece-huesos” o “Antídoto de Leprechaun”. Parecía que hubiera ido a parar al escenario de una película de vampiros del siglo XVIII.

\- Está bien – musitó, encarandose de nuevo hacia el otro hombre que aún seguía recostado cómodamente en su asiento, aparentemente divirtiéndose con sus paseos. - Me rindo, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¡¿Y qué clase de broma es esta?!

\- Antes que nada – empezó el hombre, levantándose de la silla. - Creo que deberíamos presentarnos debidamente. Soy Chin Ho Kelly, del Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio, vengo en representación de la Oficina de Aurores - musitó extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. 

\- Detective Daniel Williams – respondió Danny al saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano. - Aunque todos me llaman Danny. ¿Aurores ha dicho? ¿Y eso que rayos es?

\- Sr. Williams... – empezó de nuevo Kelly antes de que Danny lo cortara.

\- Danny, por favor.

\- Danny entonces – prosiguió Kelly. - Verá, los aurores son algo parecido a los policías que conoce tan bien. Solo hay pequeñas _diferencias_.

\- ¿Cómo que pueden volatilizarse en el aire, aparecer de la nada, volar en algo que, si mal no recuerdo, parecían escobas, y lanzar rayos de luz multicolor que pueden tener múltiples efectos? - cuestionó Danny, impaciente por ir al grano. - Lo he notado. Múltiples veces si me lo permite decir.

La media sonrisa en el rostro del asiático lo relajó por alguna extraña razón. Su nuca sin embargo seguía mandándole señales escalofriantes. Se pasó la mano descuidadamente, intentando aliviar las sensaciones.

\- Supongo que esas serian _algunas_ de las diferencias – respondió Kelly en tono divertido. - Pero le aseguro que no son ni una centésima parte de lo que los diferencia. La cuestión sin embargo no es esa. El hecho es que fue encontrado en la escena de un crimen, de hecho, _participó_ en la captura de un criminal sin autorización y de una forma altamente peligrosa.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Esa era _mi_ escena del crimen! - respondió con indignación mientras se señalaba a si mismo para enfatizar. - Llevábamos más de una semana tras esos ladrones y justo cuando los tenemos acorralados aparecieron de la nada todos esos payasos disfrazados – pausó un momento para mirar el atuendo de Kelly. – Sin ofender, ¿eh? - ante el gesto quitándole importancia de Kelly, prosiguió. – Pues eso, que después de tanto trabajo cuando Peter, Meka y yo ya los teníamos...

Y entonces se detuvo de golpe, tanto en su discurso como en sus movimientos. ¡Sus compañeros! ¡Con la tensión del momento ni siquiera había pensado en ellos! Miró a sus lados frenético, casi esperando verlos en alguna de las camas vacías de la habitación. Recordaba perfectamente que Peter apenas respiraba y Meka estaba inconsciente y con un brazo roto la ultima vez que lo vio. Kelly se tensó de nuevo al verlo inquieto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con cautela.

\- ¡Mis compañeros! - exclamó Danny asustado. - ¡Peter y Meka! ¡Dios mio! ¡Casi me olvido de ellos! Tengo que encontrarlos, ¿están por aquí en algún sitio también? - preguntó pero antes de que Kelly respondiera ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

\- Tranquilícese – dijo Kelly barrandole el paso, con las manos levantadas – No están aquí, nos aseguramos de que estuvieran bien y se los llevaran en la ambulancia que pidió antes de irnos. Estarán bien.

\- ¿Como lo sabe? ¿Y porque no me lo ha dicho antes? - exclamó – ¡Los dos estaban inconscientes! Y a demás los chicos de la retaguardia tampoco aparecieron - volvía a pasear histérico por la sala - ¡El móvil! ¿Como no me he acordado? Llamaré a la oficina a ver que saben de ellos.

Se palpó los bolsillos para encontrar el móvil pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa si no unas túnicas blancas largas hasta el suelo bastante parecidas a las que llevaba la mujer de antes pero sin bolsillos. Ni pantalones debajo. A pesar de la fina tela no sentía ningún frío. Sin embargo eso era el colmo. Se quedó petrificado y notó como le empezaba a aparecer un tic en la ceja derecha.

\- Mi ropa – murmuró mas para sí mismo que para alguien más. - ¡¿Dónde diablos están mis cosas?! - gritó esta vez.

Kelly, que no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo, se acercó a él con las manos en alto y hablándole con cautela, como se haría con un loco.

\- Iba a explicárselo ahora, pero primero necesito que se tranquilice - le cogió suavemente de un brazo y lo sentó en el sillón. - Aunque tal vez no se lo parezca esto es un hospital y si se altera demasiado lo dormirán o inmovilizaran.

“¡ _No, por favor!_ _¡_ _No mas inmovilización por hoy!_ ” pensó Danny con desesperación. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profunda y lentamente.

\- Cayó inconsciente en el almacén, en Witney, y lo trajimos aquí, se encuentra en San Mungo - empezó Kelly. - Sus amigos fueron atendidos y enviados con la ambulancia al hospital más cercano. La patrulla que aguardaba afuera esta bien, solo sufrió un ligero _contratiempo_ que le impidió entrar al edificio - prosiguió Kelly y al ver la mirada acusadora de Danny se explicó. – No podíamos dejar que entraran en el almacén, era demasiado peligroso, así que los... _dormimos_.

\- Los dormisteis - musitó Danny con incredulidad. – ¿Y como lo hicisteis? ¿Con polvos mágicos? - preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- En realidad de una forma bastante parecida a como lo inmovilice hace unos momentos - simplificó Kelly, ignorando el estremecimiento de Danny al recordarlo. - La cuestión es que sus amigos están bien y usted, bueno, su caso era especial así que lo llevamos a San Mungo.

\- Especial - inquirió Danny, extremadamente consciente de su ceño fruncido, esta vez de verdad.

\- No fue lastimado en la confrontación si no después y las causas de eso nos sorprendieron. Por decirlo de alguna forma - musitó el Auror. - Así que fue trasladado aquí para que podamos hacerle un par de pruebas y algunas preguntas al respecto.

Danny se tenso de inmediato. Preguntas. Tal vez lo que en realidad querían esa gente era información clasificada. O una excusa para encerrarlo de por vida en un manicomio, sería típico de Asuntos Internos tenderle una trampa de ese estilo. Ningún problema. Aún con esas armas no le harían hablar, en ninguno de los dos casos. Mientras no metieran a Grace de por medio no lograrían sacarle nada. Razón de más por lo que debía despistar a ese hombre y salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

\- Preguntas - repitió Danny con tono escéptico antes de cambiar súbitamente de táctica. – De acuerdo, ningún problema. Ya se debe de haber dado cuenta de que no me disgusta hablar – comentó en tono jocoso. - Pero la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa, no es mi estilo precisamente. No es que tenga nada de malo como vestís por aquí pero algunos preferimos llevar nuestras partes bien cubiertas. Eso de no llevar nada debajo de esta tela tan fina me da escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Así que si pudiera devolverme la ropa se lo agradecería - prosiguió casi sin respirar. - Porque seamos sinceros, si me quieren tener aquí respondiendo vete a saber cuantas de sus “preguntas _”_ lo menos que pueden hacer es devolverme la ropa, ¿no? - insistió sin descanso. - Estoy seguro que debe haber algún derecho humano que contemple el derecho a llevar la ropa que uno prefiera, como mínimo en una situación así. Creo que era el articulo 12 del apartado 5a donde decía que…

\- Está bien, está bien - suspiró Kelly, frotándose levemente la frente, posiblemente para prevenir una jaquea, un efecto secundario frecuente de tratar con un Williams. - Miraré de conseguirle su ropa y sus cosas.

Danny sonrió disimuladamente mientras el Auror se dirigía a la puerta, el articulo 12 siempre funcionaba; allí tenia la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Kelly se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, donde se giró para decirle una última frase antes de salir.

\- No tardaré, le recomiendo que se quede aquí.

Y entonces salió y cerró la puerta. Danny espero diez segundos prudenciales antes de acercarse a ésta. Aguardó unos segundos más, escuchando los pasos alejarse y luego se fijó en la puerta, intentando notar si había algo extraño allí, más de lo regular en ese lugar al menos. Sus sentidos, sin embargo, estaban saturados con la presión constante en el ambiente así que no pudo distinguir nada diferente. Inspiró profundamente y se arriesgó. Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados antes de salir.

Una vez fuera se encontró en un pasillo desde donde se intuía una enorme sala de paredes blancas y mobiliario parecido al de la habitación en un extremo. Se dirigió hacia allí, mirando a su espalda de vez en cuando por si alguien notaba algo sospechoso y daba la alarma de su fuga. En la sala en cuestión empezaban varios pasillos como el suyo a lo largo de toda la longitud de ésta y en cada uno de ellos habían puertas idénticas a la que acababa de atravesar, por lo que supuso que se trataban de más habitaciones. Las paredes y suelo eran de lo que parecía mármol blanco y había una escultura oscura y enorme en el centro de la sala con forma humanoide. En una de las paredes de la sala, justo al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba, había una salida al exterior, mientras que en la pared próxima había un montón de chimeneas, tan grandes que cabrían fácilmente tres adultos de pie dentro. En el espacio entre pasadizos había grandes ventanales que permitían la entrada de los rayos de sol, iluminando toda la sala. El techo de ésta no se podía ver desde su posición de lo alto que era y la iluminación seguía siendo un misterio puesto que no había más luces que en la habitación.

Sin embargo lo que realmente llamó su atención no fue la arquitectura y decoración, sino la gente que circulaba en todas las direcciones. Aunque “gente” tal vez no era un término correcto. Vio pasar a dos hombres corpulentos con la piel llena de ampollas verdes, algunas de ellas reventadas y expulsando un liquido violeta que apestaba. En otro pasillo había una mujer y una niña, seguramente su hija, con un pelo que le llegaba hasta el suelo y que no paraba de crecer, suficientemente rápido como para ser capaz de ver como se alargaba con sus propios ojos. Por encima de su cabeza pasaron volando un grupo de avionetas de papel de distintos colores que se separaron una vez en la sala y siguieron por distintos pasillos. En todos sitios había personal con la túnica blanca atendiendo a los demás y llevando objetos de un pasillo a otro. Uno de esos chicos pasó por su lado, con un carrito lleno de viales y vendas flotando detrás de él. En la sala no paraba de aparecer y desaparecer gente de la nada o saliendo y entrando por las chimeneas en un estallido de fuego verde. Cerca de la estatua central había un grupo con túnicas blancas tras un escritorio enorme con pergaminos y plumas que escribían solas mientras los nuevos llegados explicaban sus problemas. Observó atónito como los pergaminos se doblaban solos al terminar, formando una especie de boca que daba algunas indicaciones para luego cambiar de forma otra vez y convertirse en un avioncito que levantaba el vuelo y que los pacientes seguían por los distintos pasillos. En algunas paredes había cuadros de paisajes dignos de un cuento de hadas, con algunas figuras dibujadas que parecía que tenían vida propia y que se movían en total libertad por el cuadro o incluso pasaban de un cuadro a otro.

Todo junto le recordaba a una mezcla entre un hospital y un aeropuerto muy transitado. Un hospital donde las cosas flotaban por doquier y los pacientes sufrían de fenómenos tan surrealistas como las ropas que llevaban. Porque además la mayoría de la gente vestía con túnicas multicolores largas hasta los pies y sombreros de formas diversas con colores a juego, de vez en cuando veía a alguien vestido mas normal pero aun así de un estilo no muy corriente. Como por ejemplo un matrimonio que parecía que llevaran las ropas del otro, la mujer con un traje de levita que no se veía de su talla ni diseñado para mujeres y el hombre con un vestidito corto de verano y un pañuelo por encima. Daría gracia si no fuera tan real. Se apartó del camino de otro enfermero con un carrito flotante y casi sin darse cuenta terminó dentro de la sala principal, mirando atónito hacia arriba donde al parecer no había techo, al menos no uno sólido, si no una especie de superficie gelatinosa que cambiaba constantemente de forma y color. Éste, sin embargo, se encontraba a mas de 100 metros de altura y desde la sala podía vislumbrar al menos diez pisos con pasadizos y estructura similares. Y entre cada piso había una especie de ascensores que no parecían sujetos a nada y que se movían hacia arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda e incluso en diagonal entre los distintos pasillos.

Se agarró a la pared mas cercana al sentir que las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Donde diablos estaba?

\- ¿La primera vez impresiona un poco verdad? - comentó una voz a su lado. - A mi nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Se giró y se encontró con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, unos centímetros mas bajita que él, con una rizada melena castaña y ojos y sonrisa amables. Sin embargo lo que más le alivió fue ver que iba vestida de manera perfectamente normal, con un conjunto de falda y camisa de color marrón claro y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Nada de túnicas ni sombreros. Se sintió tan aliviado que podría haberla abrazado.

\- El Detective Williams, ¿verdad? Estaba deseando conocerle - prosiguió ella. - Me alegro de ver que ya se encuentra mejor, ahora mismo iba a visitarle. Sé que al principio cuesta de asimilar una información así pero confío en que Chin se lo habrá explicado con... delicadeza, por decirlo de algún modo.

Danny estaba tan sorprendido que a duras penas logró recordar que por Chin se refería al Auror Kelly. Decir que entendía algo de lo que le hablaba esa mujer seria una blasfemia.

\- ¡Pero que cabeza la mía! Ni siquiera me he presentado - exclamó ella de repente. - Hermione Weasley, Jefe de la División de Estudio de los Orígenes Mágicos e Integración de Tecnologías Actuales del Ministerio de Magia - soltó ella de carrerilla. - DEOMITA para abreviar - terminó con una sonrisa. 

\- Deo... que? - logró musitar Danny para luego recordar la parte de la oración que más le había asustado. - ¡¿Ha dicho Estudio de Orígenes Mágicos?!

\- E Integración de Tecnologías Actuales – corrigió ella. - Nuestra división se encarga de estudiar el origen de la magia en sí misma para poder entender mejor sus manifestaciones, así y como mezclarla con las nuevas tecnologías muggles sin que estas se estropeen - prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de que Danny apenas la escuchaba. - Modernizar un poco la decoración tampoco estaría mal, ¿no cree? ¡A veces creo que aun vivimos sumergidos en el siglo pasado!

Danny asintió ausente mirando a su alrededor. Acababa de llegar un chico con la piel azul con topos rojos que discutía con otro que tenia los brazos mas largos que las piernas y los arrastraba tras de sí. Un sueño. Tenia que ser todo un sueño. No había otra explicación.

\- ¿Entonces esta listo para la prueba de su nivel de magia? - oyó que la mujer le preguntaba, a lo que casi se cae al oírla.

\- ¡¿Mi nivel de que?! - exclamó ahora visiblemente asustado y buscando una salida. La ventana parecía una buena opción.

\- Su nivel de... - insistió antes de detenerse de golpe y observarlo con ojos críticos. – ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Chin no le ha explicado nada aún, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Explicarme que?! - prácticamente gritó, a esas alturas aterrado del todo.

\- Hubiera preferido informarle de otra forma, la verdad - musitó con voz queda. - ¡Diantres de muchacho! ¡Cuando encuentre a ese auror de pacotilla me va a oír! - observó a la mujer suspirar antes de levantar decididamente la barbilla y mirarlo directa y desafiantemente. - Muy bien, ¡allí va! Sr. Williams estoy prácticamente segura de que es usted un mago.

“¡¿ _Un que?!_ ” no pudo evitar pensar Danny. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, desde la típica “¡ _Esto es una cámara oculta!_ _¡_ _Salude al publico!_ ” hasta un _“Lo siento señor pero lamento decirle que se ha vuelto completamente loco”,_ pero nunca, jamas, se hubiera esperado eso. Se echó a reír. De una forma descontrolada y un poco histérica, esperando que en cualquier momento la mujer empezara a reír con el y le confesara que todo era un montaje. Pero ella no reía. Se quedó en la misma posición, quieta y seria, esperando pacientemente hasta que la risa se apago, agotándolo.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad? - pregunto casi con miedo. – ¡Por favor dígame que todo es un montaje!

\- Mire a su alrededor Sr. Williams - respondió simplemente ella. - ¿Le parece esto un montaje? Y si lo fuera, ¿cree que alguien se tomaría las molestias de crear un montaje de esta magnitud para una simple broma?

La tal Weasley tenia un punto de razón en eso. Al único que conocía con dinero suficiente para hacer algo así era a Stan. Y los dos se odiaban demasiado como para irse gastando bromas. A no ser que fuera realmente un montaje para volverlo loco y así robarle a Grace. Extrañamente no creía que ni siquiera Stan fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Sé que es difícil de asimilar esto que le voy a decir pero debe saber que la magia existe - prosiguió ella, con tono solemne. - Siempre ha existido. Simplemente no se deja ver con facilidad.

\- ¿Y eso que diablos significa? - preguntó sin entender nada.

\- Significa que las fábulas y leyendas, los mitos y las historias fantásticas que usted y yo conocemos tienen una base más real de lo que nadie llegaría nunca a imaginar - comentó ella con tono esta vez soñador. - Hay un mundo oculto bajo el mundo que usted conoce señor Williams, el Mundo Mágico - prosiguió ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana. - Y antes de que diga que no me cree por favor acérquese y véalo por usted mismo.

Otro de los defectos de su familia, a parte de la incapacidad de estarse quietos, era la curiosidad. Fue esa curiosidad hereditaria e irresistible la que lo empujó a acercarse a la ventana y fue esa curiosidad la que lo impulsó a echar un vistazo. Y una vez lo hizo sintió que no había marcha atrás. Porque lo que había al otro lado del cristal era una calle llena de tiendas y gente, todos vestidos de forma extraña y comprando objetos aun más extraños: calderos, escobas, túnicas, sapos, y un sin fin de otros artilugios e animales inusuales. Por todos lados volaban búhos llevando cartas, paquetes y diarios de un lado a otro, chocando a veces con unos chicos jóvenes que volaban a gran velocidad montados en esas escobas tan raras. Pero lo más extraño era que entre la gente se podían ver criaturas de tamaños, colores y formas que definitivamente no eran humanos. Pequeñas criaturas encorvadas de grandes orejas y pocas prendas de ropa; criaturas poco mayores y similares pero bien vestidos y con gestos huraños y miradas desagradables en sus fríos ojos, las manos controlando constantemente pequeños saquitos de monedas en su cintura; hombres y mujeres de más de tres metros de altura, abriéndose paso a empujones; pequeñas figuras brillantes que volaban, en ocasiones suficiente cerca del cristal como para poder distinguir un cuerpo diminuto azulado y un par de alas grandes y transparentes.

No era real, eso no podía ser el mundo real. Y por otro lado encajaba a la perfección con las cosas que había estado notando y viendo a lo largo de los años. Las cosas inexplicables que le ocurrían en su adolescencia cuando se enfadaba o asustaba, o incluso cuando se emocionaba demasiado. Los casos sin resolución y los delincuentes que desaparecían entre sus dedos. Y la batalla del día anterior. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró levemente viendo los ojos amables y la sonrisa comprensible de la Sra. Weasley.

\- ¿Que le parece si le ofrezco una taza de té o un café en mi oficina? - ofreció suavemente. - Sé del cierto lo difícil que puede ser aceptar una realidad como ésta. Y también que tendrá un montón de preguntas sin respuesta cuando lo haya asimilado. Además como ya le he dicho antes quiero hacerle una prueba - insistió presionándole suavemente en el hombro para hacerlo andar. - ¿Le parece bien si mando a buscar a Chin para que le traiga sus cosas y luego lo acompaño a mi oficina?

Antes incluso de que Danny pudiera procesar la pregunta, apareció el susodicho auror con sus cosas, acompañado de la enfermera del principio. Danny observó ausente cómo la Sr. Weasley le recriminaba al recien llegado el no haberlo informado correctamente y cómo éste aguantaba el chaparrón sin decir nada. Volvió a observar por la ventana, incapaz de moverse ni procesar nada de la conversación. “ _Es todo tan surreal_ ” pensó mientras vio aterrizar un coche volador y a unos niños lanzarse chispas de colores con algunos de esos palos pero esta vez decorados con colores vistosos.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a la enfermera estudiándolo cuidadosamente. Detrás de ella la Sra. Weasley seguía recriminándole algo a Chin, amenazándole con ir a hablar con un tal Harry.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Williams? - preguntó la buena mujer en tono amable. Al ver que no contestaba prosiguió. - Debe de estar un poco en estado de Shock, si siente que se marea siéntese libre de sentarse - continuó con tono profesional.

\- Estoy bien – murmuro Danny. - Es solo que esto... todo esto... es…

\- Lo se - respondió ella suavemente. - En realidad nunca me he encontrado en su posición porque yo ya nací en este mundo pero creo que entiendo como se debe sentir. ¿Le parece bien que regresemos a la habitación? - preguntó, empujándolo levemente del hombro hacia el pasillo. - Allí estaremos más seguros y podré terminar de revisar su estado.

\- ¿Pero y ellos? - musitó Danny señalando a los otros dos que aún seguían, una hablando de los deberes y la responsabilidad de uno y el otro callado con cara de sufrimiento.

\- No se preocupe, cuando se cansen sabrán donde encontrarnos.

Danny asintió como un autómata y se dejó conducir de nuevo a la habitación. Una vez sentado en la cama y con la puerta cerrada se sintió capaz de respirar con mayor facilidad. La enfermera empezó a analizarlo de nuevo con la vara de madera, explicándole que estaba haciendo en cada momento, tal vez para evitar un ataque de pánico como el anterior. Por el que, por cierto, aún no se había disculpado.

\- Escuche - empezó Danny - lamento mucho lo que ocurrió antes, espero no haberle hecho daño.

\- No se preocupe, no es necesario que se disculpe – respondió ella, anotando un par de datos en un pergamino flotante para luego girarle la cabeza y observarle los oídos.

\- Pero siento que le debo una disculpa - insistió Danny. - Verá, cuando desperté y vi esa... ¿como le llaman a esos palos que usan? - preguntó incómodo.

\- ¿Esto? - le pregunto mostrándole el suyo. - Se llaman varitas.

\- ¿Varitas? - pregunto Danny con tono jocoso. - ¿En serio? ¿Como las de los magos? - intentó contener la risa por lo ridículo de la situación.

\- ¿A que se refiere? - preguntó ella extrañada. - Ya lo sabe que los que los usamos somos magos y brujas, ¿verdad?

\- Si, si – asintió. - No importa, es algo de donde vengo – respondió, ignorando la imagen de mago con chistera y conejo que le vino a la mente. - Como iba diciendo, ya había visto lo que sus “varitas” pueden hacer y al ver una tan cerca al despertar actué por instinto - se excusó. - Lamento haberla asustado.

\- Tranquilo, ya he dicho que lo entiendo - terminó ella, haciendo una última pasada con su “varita”, esta vez con la punta brillando de azul, y provocándole un estremecimiento tan fuerte que lo hizo temblar. – ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó en seguida la mujer, seguramente alertada por su reacción.

\- Si, si. - respondió Danny, frotándose los brazos con fuerza, sentía todo el vello del cuerpo de punta. – Solo es el hormigueo de siempre.

\- ¿Hormigueo? - preguntó ella.

\- Si, ya sabe, seguro que para ustedes es habitual y ya deben estar inmunizados o algo así pero para mi es muy nuevo - empezó él, sintiéndose ridículo y nervioso. - Quiero decir, obviamente ya lo había notado antes pero nunca tanto y tan de golpe y tengo los sentidos un poco saturados, la verdad. Supongo que ya me habituaré, pero que me pase esa varita tan cerca incrementa la sensación y se hace un poco difícil.

\- ¿Inmuni..? - murmuró la enfermera. - Un momento, ¿me esta diciendo que percibe la magia?

\- Pues... - meditó Danny. – ¿Tal vez? Solo sé que esta sensación siempre aparece cuando ocurren cosas extrañas, como la pelea en el almacén o el brillo azulado que a veces tienen algunas puertas.

\- ¿Brillo azulado? - insistió ella.

\- Si, ya sabe – empezó a gesticular Danny, intentando hacerse entender. - Es la misma sensación cada vez que estoy cerca de una de esas varitas. Y es más fuerte antes de que salgan esos rayos mortíferos, o lo que sea que sean.

\- Increíble - musitó la mujer, tapándose levemente la boca con las manos. - Esos rayos son un tipo de magia, ¿dice que puede sentirlos antes de que sean ejecutados con la varita?

\- Eso explicaría muchas cosas - respondió una voz desde la puerta, sorprendiéndoles a los dos. - Me estaba preguntando como lo hizo para evitar los ataques de Jacob, Detective.

Danny se giró para encontrar al auror Kelly en la puerta con su ropa y sus cosas, incluyendo su pistola y su placa.

\- ¡Kelly! - exclamó para luego recordar lo que se suponía que éste le tendría que haber contado. - ¡¿Ahora apareces?! ¿No se te olvidó contarme algo? ¿Como, por poner un ejemplo, que estoy viviendo en un cuento de hadas? ¿Es que acaso querías que me diera un ataque al corazón? - exclamó.

\- Le recomendé que se quedara en la habitación, Detective - contestó éste sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

\- ¡No me vengas ahora con formalismos! - exclamó enojado - ¡¿Pretendías que me quedara encerrado como un niño bueno?! - chilló, levantándose de la cama e ignorando a la enfermera. - Lo hiciste expresamente, verdad? Podrías haber cerrado la puerta o haberla hecho brillar de azul, ¡lo que sea que eso signifique! ¡O incluso podrías haber usado uno de esos escudos amarillos! ¡O simplemente cerrar con llave! ¿O es que no sabéis lo que son las llaves por aquí?

\- ¿Si te hubiera contado la verdad me habrías creído? - preguntó Chin, ahora que habían pasado a tutearse era simplemente Chin. - Dime Danny, ¿me habrías creído si te hubiera dicho que eres un mago, que la magia existe y que hay toda una sociedad mágica oculta bajo la muggle? ¿Me habrías creído sin ninguna prueba?

Danny abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle pero se encontró por unos instantes sin saber que decir. En ese aspecto tenia razón. Si no fuera porque había visto con sus propios ojos lo que había fuera de esa habitación no habría creído ninguna de sus palabras, es más, se habría reído a carcajada limpia. Ni siquiera después de haber visto lo que había visto estaba seguro de que no fuese todo un engaño. ¿Quien le aseguraba que no se trataba solo de una ilusión o un montaje, un engaño a sus sentidos? No podía recriminarle al auror que hubiera actuado de esa forma. Incluso le había “recomendado” que se quedara en su habitación, como si eso no fuera un incentivo más para salir. No había recriminación posible. Al menos no a eso.

\- ¿Que rayos significa _muggle_? - preguntó en cambio. - ¡Todos insisten en llamarme así!

\- No es nada despectivo si es lo que te preocupa. - respondió Chin, dejando sus cosas en la cama, visiblemente más relajado. - “Muggle” es el término que utilizamos para designar a las personas que no poseen magia.

\- Entonces “Mundo Muggle”…

\- Es **tu** mundo, el mundo construido por las personas sin magia - respondió Chin. - Todos los avances tecnológicos son de origen muggle, nosotros no utilizamos electricidad, gasolina, electrónica ni nada parecido. Es más, hay pocos magos que sepan lo que es la electricidad.

\- ¿Y todos los estudios científicos como la química o la física tampoco existen aquí?

\- No - respondió Chin complacido por su interés. - La magia tergiversa algunas de las leyes de la física y de la química, como ya habrás notado.

\- Entonces toda la ciencia es errónea - murmuro Danny incrédulo. Una de sus hermanas era doctorada en Física y solía jactarse de ello en las cenas familiares, no querría ser él quien le dijera que el estudio de su vida era una simple pantalla de humo.

\- No, los estudios muggles son ciertos pero sólo en un ambiente no mágico - respondió Chin. - La magia seria un elemento más a considerar, como la gravedad o la atracción magnética.

\- Un momento, ¿como sabes tu de esas cosas? - pregunto de repente Danny, dándose cuenta de la cara desorientada de la enfermera y recordando que ella siempre había vivido en ese mundo - ¿No se supone que los magos no saben nada de eso?

\- Cierto, pero yo tuve durante un tiempo una muy buena fuente de información de ese mundo - musitó Chin antes de desviar la mirada, incómodo. - Deberías cambiarte, la señora Weasley te espera para tomar el té - comentó el auror con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - pregunto Danny intrigado.

\- Nada. Solo que de entre toda la gente que te podías encontrar allí fuera te pones a hablar con una de las personas más importantes de nuestro mundo - rió Chin suavemente. - Con título de _Héroe de guerra_ y todo.

Danny no sabia de que estaba hablando el auror pero eso de héroe sonaba demasiado a cómic o a serie de la televisión. Y ya había tenido suficientes experiencias extrañas por un día. Estaba agotado y solo quería dormir y despertar convencido de que todo había sido un sueño. Tomaría el té, haría la dichosa prueba e incluso respondería a las malditas preguntas si luego le dejaban volver a su apartamento.

\- Disculpen señores pero antes de que se vayan necesito corroborar una cosa - les interrumpió la enfermera, de la cual aun no sabia el nombre, por cierto. - Hace un momento ha dicho que las puertas a veces brillan de azul, ¿cierto? - Danny asintió con la cabeza. - Pero también ha dicho que los escudos, voy a presuponer que se refería a los protectores, eran de color amarillo, ¿verdad? - volvió a asentir, preguntándose a donde quería llegar esta mujer. - ¿Entonces esta diciendo que puede ver los hechizos a simple vista? Me refiero a verlos claramente, la forma y el color.

\- Si, algunas veces con más claridad que otras pero si - respondió Danny, observando el intercambio de miradas entre los otros dos. - ¿Acaso no me creen? Es lo usual, ¿no? - preguntó extrañado. – Ver esas cosas en vuestro mundo debe de ser lo normal pero para mi es difícil de explicar.

\- No - respondió Chin. - No es imposible tampoco pero usualmente para ver el efecto y tipo de algunos conjuros hace falta otro conjuro - eso empezaba a ser confuso para Danny. - Por ejemplo, los escudos protectores no se ven a simple vista, seria inútil entonces disparar a un blanco con un _Protego_ activado. Los “rayos” como tu dices son visibles porque los conjuros ofensivos requieren una gran concentración de magia. Pero el resto de conjuros usualmente no se ven, solo sus efectos. Por ejemplo muchos de los hechizos curativos no son visibles pero sí el efecto que tienen en el paciente.

\- Lo que el auror Kelly quiere decir – interrumpió la enfermera. - Es que excluyendo algunos casos aislados usualmente se requiere una magia de percepción de alto nivel para visualizar la magia, es un poco irónico pero es así - comentó con una breve sonrisa. - ¿Esta seguro de que puede verlo?

\- Cuando me desperté su varita brillaba de color naranja, ¿me esta diciendo que soy el único que lo vio? - preguntó Danny, incrédulo - Y lo que ha hecho hace un momento, hizo que brillara de color azul.

La pareja de magos se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con caras de asombro e incredulidad. Chin alzó las cejas, haciéndole una pregunta muda a la enfermera, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo y murmurando una respuesta de la cual solo entendió “alto nivel sensorial” y “extremadamente raro”. Genial. Ahora era un bicho raro incluso para el mundo de los bichos raros. ¿Eso donde lo dejaba?

\- Necesitaré hacerle un par de análisis de sangre y magia, Detective. - dijo la enfermera, aparentemente saliendo de su estupor.

\- ¿Análisis de magia? - murmuro Danny, incrédulo.

La enfermera lo ignoró y empezó a reclutar objetos por la habitación, descartando algunos y aparentemente buscando algo que no encontraba. Al final volvió con lo que parecía una pequeña esfera plateada y una jeringuilla. El hecho de que la jeringuilla lo tranquilizara debería ser razón suficiente para internarlo en un psiquiátrico. No lo era. Al menos eso sabia para que era, no podía decir lo mismo de la esfera. La enfermera empezó a prepararle para una extracción de sangre, explicándole los pasos hasta que él le dijo que no se preocupara, que se había hecho muchas análisis de sangre en su vida y que sabia como funcionaban. La mujer solo murmuro nerviosa un “por supuesto” y procedió a extraerle una muestra con manos temblorosas y dubitativas. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a hacerlo él mismo pero se contuvo, no era buena idea asustar a alguien que tuviera una aguja tan cerca de su piel. No fue hasta que la mujer terminó con la extracción y le pidió que cogiera la esfera que no empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Y cuando la haya cogido que pasará? - pregunto Danny con precaución.

\- Esto es un _Expirter_ y sirve para extraer una pequeña muestra de magia para poder analizarla - explicó la enfermera. - Es un aparato bastante moderno y maravilloso que nos ha facilitado el diagnostico de muchas enfermedades y trastornos mágicos.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? - dijo el Detective, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

\- No se preocupe, es indoloro y absorbe tan poca magia que los niveles se restablecen en apenas una hora - intentó tranquilizarlo la mujer. - Solo sentirá un tirón en su magia y puede que se maree un poco.

\- Todos están presuponiendo que yo tengo magia pero yo no estaría tan seguro - insistió él.

\- En ese caso la esfera no le causara efecto alguno - le tranquilizó la mujer.

\- Está bien - se rindió al final Danny, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, en caso del mencionado mareo. - ¿Que tengo que hacer?

\- Solo tiene que cogerlo con la mano, entonces yo lo activaré y el aparato absorberá su magia directamente desde su piel - dijo mientras le ponía la esfera en la mano, estaba fría y apenas pesaba. - Solo un consejo, no intente luchar contra el objeto, deje que haga su trabajo. Relájese y no lo resista.

Dicho eso apuntó a la esfera con su palo, “ _Varita, Danny, es una varita!”_ se recordó a sí mismo, y murmuró unas palabras que Danny no logró discernir. Entonces la esfera empezó a brillar de rojo y todo el mundo de Danny empezó a dar vueltas. Sentía como su alrededor se difuminaba mientras la esfera le quemaba en la mano. Comenzó a sentirse débil y una necesidad de soltar la esfera o arrojarla al otro lado de la habitación empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte en su mente, como una vocecita que chillaba asustada en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, mareado, y los volvió a abrir solo para ver varios de los objetos de la habitación flotando en círculos, algunos muebles temblando y al auror y la enfermera escondidos detrás de un escudo amarillo diciendo algo. Sólo su experiencia como policía y un caso particularmente difícil de su pasado le permitieron leer el “¡Relájese!” en los labios de la asustada mujer, sus oídos neutralizados por un zumbido constante. Cerró los ojos de nuevo e inspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse. “ _Piensa en algo agradable_ ” pensó, para seguidamente ver en su mente una carita sonriente y unas colas rubias. Grace. Se relajó casi instantáneamente, ignorando lo mejor que podía el quemazón en su mano. Y entonces todo se detuvo. El mareo, el ardor y la voz en su cabeza. La debilidad sin embargo permaneció. Abrió los ojos, casi asustado de lo que vería al hacerlo y se encontró con los dos magos mirándolo incrédulos y asombrados. Bajó la mirada a su mano, donde la esfera ahora brillaba de un color azul oscuro, era caliente al tacto y parecía que pesara un poco mas. Imaginaciones suyas, seguro.

Levantó la vista de nuevo y alzó la mano hacia la enfermera, una muda petición de que recuperara la dichosa bola. Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de ésta, respiró mas aliviado.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? - musitó el auror aun mirándolo con sospecha.

\- ¿Lo siento? - respondió Danny, indeciso. - Ni siquiera se que ha pasado – murmuró antes de girarse hacia la mujer. - Sé que me pidió que me relajara, ¡pero es ligeramente difícil hacerlo cuando tienes a esa cosa quemándote la piel como si fueran ascuas ardientes! - exclamó exasperado. - ¡¿No dijo que no dolería?! ¡No hacía falta que me mintiera para que cogiera la esfera! ¡Ya soy mayorcito como para que me engañen antes de ponerme una vacuna!

\- ¿Quemando? - respondió la enfermera extrañada después de guardar la esfera en un pequeño cofre. - ¿Le quemó?

\- ¡Pues claro que me quemó! Si quiere le enseño la marca que seguro que me ha dejado en... - se interrumpió al ver que en su mano no había ninguna quemadura, el dolor sin embargo contradecía lo que veía. - ¿Que diablos? Aun siento el dolor, lo aseguro - terminó diciendo en tono casi suplicante.

\- No se preocupe - respondió ella. - Como pensé debe de tener un nivel de percepción mágica muy alto, más de lo que nunca ha sido registrado en un mago - comentó antes de girarse y coger una botella con un liquido rosado con pequeños trozos de algo negro flotando en él. Llenó un vaso y se giró hacia él de nuevo - Tómese esto, le hará disminuir su percepción y tal vez le permita reducir esa sensación de escalofríos que mencionó antes.

Danny se tomo el contenido del vaso sin preguntar y casi sin mirar, harto de cuestionarlo todo para solo obtener más dudas en cada respuesta. Inmediatamente el cosquilleo en su piel, que ya casi había aprendido a ignorar, desapareció dejándolo en un leve estado de sopor.

\- Wow - dejó escapar sin poder contenerse. - Mucho mejor.

La enfermera lo obsequió con una amplia sonrisa para luego hacer un movimiento de varita a su alrededor. Los muebles volvieron solos a su posición inicial y todo el estropicio de objetos y botellas desparramados y rotos por el suelo se recompusieron y guardaron solos en sus sitios. Impresionante. Eso si que seria útil. Sobretodo los días que tenia a Grace.

\- Bueno, caballeros - terminó la mujer, dando un par de palmadas, el cofre flotando a su alrededor. - Necesitaré un par de horas para analizar los resultados y usted tiene un té al que asistir señor Williams - comentó risueña, ignorando el suspiro de Chin. - Así que les sugiero que no hagan esperar más a la señora Weasley, cuando tenga los resultados de la analítica se los haré llegar directamente a su despacho.

Seguidamente de eso se dirigió a la puerta, para girarse en el último momento.

\- Detective Williams, ha sido todo un placer conocerlo - le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas amables. - Si logro escaparme a tiempo iré personalmente a entregarle los informes a la señora Weasley así que nos volveremos a ver, si no es así sepa que puede preguntar por mi en cualquier momento - cogió el cofre con las manos mientras le dirigía una última mirada. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Dawlish, Minerva Dawlish.

\- Un placer - respondió Danny. - Y disculpe de nuevo por todas las molestias que le he causado.

\- No se preocupe, Detective - sonrió ella. - Ha sido interesante.

Y con eso se fue. Quedaron de nuevo Chin y él a solas.

\- Deberías cambiarte - comentó Chin acercándole la ropa. - Tiene razón, la Sra. Weasley nos estará esperando.

\- Y que hay de esas preguntas que tenias que hacerme? - pregunto Danny mientras empezaba a vestirse.

 - Ya te las haré luego - se encogió de hombros Chin. - Prefiero no tener que aguantar otro sermón. Uno por día es más que suficiente.

Danny suspiró. Estaba agotado y lo peor seguramente aún no había ni empezado. ¡¿En que lio se habría metido sin pretenderlo?!

* * *

La oficina personal de la señora Weasley era casi normal, o al menos normal en sus estándares. Tenia una mesa de escritorio con sillas alrededor, un sofá y dos sillones a un lado con una mesita pequeña y en el rincón más alejado se vislumbraba una pequeña cocina medio oculta. El mobiliario contrastaba con el resto del hospital por tener un estilo mucho más modernista. Tres de las cinco paredes de la habitación, si, cinco, se encontraban llenas de librerías y estanterías con libros de toda clase. Seguía sin haber luces ni aparatos electrónicos más que una vieja radio en una esquina pero un gran ventanal llenaba el lugar de luz natural. La amable mujer ya tenia un par de tazas de café para ellos y otra para una chica joven que leía concentrada unos documentos en uno de sus sillones. Ella se encontraba en otro sillón, con un té del que iba bebiendo a sorbitos cuando entraron.

\- ¡Chicos! - exclamó al verlos. - Pasad, pasad. ¿Como os gusta el café? ¿Azúcar? ¿Crema?

\- Dos cucharadas de azúcar por favor – pidió mientras se sentaba.

La castaña sonrió e agitó su varita dos veces. La cuchara de la azucarera se levantó sola, vació el contenido en su taza y repitió el proceso para luego agitar la mezcla e incluso dar un par de golpecitos en el borde antes de descender hasta un plato vacío. Se la quedó mirando un par de segundos más mientras los otros dos intercambiaban formalidades; no lograba acostumbrarse a que las cosas se movieran por sí solas pero empezaba a ver su utilidad.

\- Lo siento señora Weasley pero no me puedo quedar, no esta vez – se disculpó Chin sin siquiera poner un pie dentro la oficina. - Tengo que informar del estado del Detective Williams a mis superiores.

\- Danny – le corrigió él casi sin pensar.

\- Voy a necesitar la presencia del _Detective Williams_ en una hora para testificar en el caso de Jacob Rollins – prosiguió el auror, con especial énfasis en su nombre. - Confío en encontrarlos aquí, si surgiera cualquier inconveniente hágamelo saber vía lechuza por favor.

\- Si, si, lo que tu digas Chin – refunfuño la señora Weasley mientras con un movimiento de muñeca agitaba la varita y la taza de Chin flotaba sola hasta la cocina - No creas que no se lo que estas haciendo, he tenido dos hijos, ¿recuerdas? Se cuando alguien intenta escaquearse de algo.

Chin simplemente sonrió educadamente, le dirigió a él una última mirada divertida y se fue. Por un momento un silencio incomodo inundó el despacho. Entonces vio que la chica joven lo estaba mirando con curiosidad y se presentó.

\- Detective Williams, es un placer – le dijo con toda la formalidad que pudo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que la estrechara.

\- Jenna Kaye – respondió ésta, devolviéndole el apretón. - Soy la asistente de la señora Weasley.

Jenna era mucho mas joven que él, no aparentaba tener más de veinte años y vestía de la forma rocambolesca que ya se le estaba haciendo habitual y que empezaba a asociar con la moda de ese mundo. Tenia el pelo corto y castaño claro, no llevaba mas ornamentación que un colgante con lo que parecía un trozo de cristal y tenia unos ojos vivos e inteligentes que lo estudiaban con curiosidad.

\- Minerva me ha enviado un comunicado con lo ocurrido en enfermeria, Detective Williams – comentó casualmente la señora Weasley en un claro intento de romper el hielo. - La verdad es que más que la manifestación espontanea de magia me ha sorprendido mucho el alto nivel sensorial que al parecer posee, no es algo que se vea todos los días. Es realmente fascinante la variedad y habilidad de adaptación que tiene la magia. Si no le importa me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas al respecto, Detective.

\- Danny – respondió automáticamente, aun con la mirada puesta en la ayudante. - Llámeme Danny, por favor.

\- En ese caso, llámeme Hermione. Eso de señora hace que una se sienta más mayor de lo que ya es. - replicó ésta con una sonrisa.

\- No diga eso, no puede ser mucho más mayor que yo – contestó sinceramente, la castaña no aparentaba más de cincuenta y él ya pasaba los treinta.

Para su sorpresa Jenna se atragantó con su café y la señora Weasley, Hermione, empezó a reír suavemente, como una quinceañera sonrojada. Se las quedó mirando atónito mientras que Jenna parecía hacer un intento de reír en medio de un ataque de tos y Hermione le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

\- ¡Vaya Danny, eres todo un caballero! - le dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo. - Por desgracia la realidad es mucho más cruel, cumpliré ochenta y ocho este invierno.

Ochenta y ocho. Era imposible. La mujer que tenia al lado no tenia ni un solo pelo claro en su abundante cabellera, era dinámica, aparentemente no tenia ningún problema de movilidad y en su cara solo tenia alguna pequeña marca de edad; nada comparable a alguien de la edad que decía tener. Le estaban tomando el pelo. Otra vez.

\- ¿Es una broma no? - preguntó dudoso. - Es imposible que tenga esa edad, no aparenta más de cuarenta y cinco.

\- Tal vez prefieran que los deje a solas – musitó Jenna con expresión seria pero un brillo sospechoso en los ojos. - Ya saben lo que dicen: tres son multitud y esas cosas.

\- ¡Oh, Jenna! - exclamó la castaña mientras le golpeaba amistosamente en el brazo. - Deja de burlarte del pobre hombre – le recriminó con una sonrisa en los labios. - Aunque te agradezco el cumplido Danny, te estoy diciendo la verdad. La esperanza de vida de los magos y brujas es ligeramente más larga que la de los muggles, es uno de los múltiples efectos secundarios de poseer magia.

\- ¿Efectos secundarios? Ya podría venir ese tipo de efecto secundario en según que medicamento – logró comentar mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la nueva información. - ¿De cuanto más estamos hablando exactamente?

\- En los últimos años la esperanza de vida de un mago o bruja ingleses se ha situado alrededor de los ciento-cuarenta años pero ha ido aumentando recientemente – le dijo con tono de profesora. - Eso por supuesto solo incluye muerte natural, nada de enfermedades, accidentes ni pociones de longevidad.

Ciento-cuarenta. Ciento-cuarenta años y sólo era un dato estadístico, un promedio, por lo que debía de haber mucha gente que vivía más tiempo, mucho más.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - protestó sin poderlo evitar. - Mi abuela apenas llegó a los cien, ¿y ahora me dice que lo normal aquí es vivir casi cincuenta años mas? ¡Eso es media vida!

\- No es que un mago elija serlo Danny, de la misma forma que alguien sin magia no elige esa opción – le respondió con serenidad Hermione. - La magia concede cierta resistencia a enfermedades muggles pero sobretodo la alta esperanza de vida se debe a que la mayoría de trastornos, enfermedades o lesiones naturales se pueden tratar fácilmente con medimagia.

\- ¿Entonces los magos nunca enferman? - preguntó con curiosidad recordando lo enfermizo que él era de pequeño.

\- Claro que enfermamos, como todo el mundo. Pero la mayoría de enfermedades se curan instantáneamente con hechizos o pociones – explicó la bruja joven. - Por ejemplo un hueso roto que en condiciones normales tardaría varias semanas en curarse y podría dejar secuelas se puede curar instantáneamente con un simple hechizo.

Recordó, no sin cierto rencor, la lesión de rodilla que le obligó a dejar el equipo de beisbol en su adolescencia. Aun ahora le molestaba a veces si la forzaba demasiado.

\- Sin embargo no creas que eso nos hace inmunes a lesiones o enfermedades, Danny – prosiguió Hermione como si le hubiera leído la mente. - Las lesiones causadas por hechizos, los efectos de pociones y las maldiciones son muchas veces difíciles de tratar y es más probable que dejen secuelas, algunas crónicas e incurables. Incluso me atrevería a decir que hay más porcentaje de la población mágica con algún tipo de discapacidad que en la población muggle.

Enfermedades mágicas, conjuros, pociones, maldiciones… Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, probablemente por el esfuerzo inmenso que hacia su cerebro para analizar y aceptar toda esa nueva y disparatada información. Entonces una idea le vino de repente.

\- Espera, entonces si al final resulta que también soy un mago, ¿significa eso que voy a vivir por más tiempo? - preguntó dudoso.

\- En el caso de que no sufra ningún accidente y pueda acceder a San Mungo siempre que lo necesite es muy probable - contestó la ayudante.

Podría vivir hasta los ciento-cuarenta años. Era difícil de asimilar. No es que pensara en la muerte con frecuencia, incluso con el riesgo que implicaba su trabajo, pero siempre era una buena noticia saber que tendría más tiempo para compartir con Grace. Mucho más que Rachel como mínimo.

\- ¡Chupate esa Rachel! - no pudo evitar exclamar mientras levantaba un puño al cielo. - Ahora quien es el que tiene mayor esperanza de vida, ¿eh?

Sus acompañantes lo miraron en silencio con idénticas caras de estar aguantando la risa. Se sintió un poco ridículo así que bajó el brazo lo más sutilmente que pudo.

\- Lo siento… - empezó a decir sin saber como continuar la frase.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar si Rachel es tu novia? - pregunto Hermione aun con media sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿O esposa?

\- Ex-esposa en realidad – respondió Danny mientras se recostaba del todo en el sillón. - Y mi pesadilla personal cada vez que me toca recoger a Grace.

Lo que por cierto lo hizo recordar que aun no había llamado a su pequeña. Empezó a buscar su móvil en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, ni siquiera sabia que hora era.

\- ¿Y Grace es…? - insistió Jenna.

\- Mi hija – respondió sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla apagada del móvil. - Es la niña más inteligente y adorable que te puedas encontrar, lo que es mala combinación cuando intenta escaparse de un castigo.

\- ¿Y cuantos años tiene ahora? - oyó la voz de Hermione preguntar.

\- Nueve – respondió ausente, el maldito móvil no arrancaba, de todos los momentos para estropearse. - Mi teléfono no funciona, ¿tenéis alguno aquí que pueda… ? - empezó a preguntar para interrumpirse al ver la mirada que intercambiaban las chicas. - ¿Que? ¿Que pasa ahora?

El humor había abandonado el rostro de las dos brujas que se miraban con seriedad una a la otra. Al final Jenna cogió su taza para dar un sorbo de su café mientras que Hermione hacía lo contrario y depositaba su taza en la mesa mientras suspiraba.

\- Danny, hay algo que deberías saber – empezó la bruja. - Normalmente la magia tiende a manifestarse en una misma familia, no es exactamente por herencia genètica pero es similar. De forma que si alguien tiene magia hay casi un noventa por ciento de probabilidades de que sus hijos e hijas también sean magos y brujas.

Fue como si le hubieran volcado un cubo de agua fría encima. ¿Su Grace una bruja? ¿Su pequeña, dulce, inocente niña, una bruja?

\- Pero Rachel, su madre, no lo es – protestó. - O al menos que yo sepa.

Al fin y al cabo él no supo que era un mago hasta unas horas antes. Aunque siendo sinceros siempre supo que él era diferente, a menudo pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor, sobretodo cuando era un adolescente. Pero siempre pensó que era otra cosa, una especie de percepción extrasensorial. ¿No había tanta gente que afirmaba ver fantasmas? Era lo mismo para él.

\- Muchos magos y brujas son descendientes de un mago y una muggle o al revés – explicó Jenna, participando por primera vez en la conversación. - La gente los suelen llamar _Mestizos_.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Jenna! - protestó la bruja, mirándola furiosa. - ¡Todas esas tonterías de la pureza de sangre no son más que excusas para discriminar a la gente! ¡Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie!

Era la primera vez que veía a la mujer tan enojada, sin duda ése era un tema sensible. Él por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender del todo lo que estaban diciendo.

\- Por supuesto que son tonterías, yo soy la primera en contra de las etiquetas – dijo ella casi a la defensiva. - Pero la realidad es la que es y fingir que no existe es de imprudentes.

\- Este tipo de pensamiento es lo que nos condujo a las dos últimas guerras – siguió debatiendo Hermione. - Tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar la mentalidad colectiva y dar un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos y nietos si no queremos que la historia se repita. ¡Nadie quiere el nacimiento de un nuevo Voldemort!

\- Disculpad pero, ¿me podéis explicar de que estáis hablando? - inquirió Danny ya desesperado. - ¿Habéis dicho guerras? ¿Que significa eso de la “pureza de sangre”? ¿Y quien rayos es Voldemort?

Vio como dos pares de ojos se giraban hacia él, como si hubieran olvidado que él estaba allí. Lo que era bastante insultante la verdad ya que todo eso se suponía que era por él.

\- Antes que eso, ¿podrías decirme si ha ocurrido algo inusual alrededor de tu hija? - preguntó la bruja, aparentemente más calmada. - Cualquier fenómeno fuera de la lógica normal, sobretodo en algún momento en que ella se sintiera asustada o muy contenta.

Quiso responder que no, que su hija era perfectamente normal y que por favor no la metieran en el mismo saco que en el que estaban ellas. Pero no pudo. Porque realmente si que había algún que otro momento. Como el hecho de que aunque le cortaran el pelo a Grace regularmente siempre lo tenia prácticamente de la misma longitud. O la vez en que apareció encima de un armario de metro y medio con solo un año de edad cuando él estaba seguro de haberla dejado en la cuna no hacia ni medio minuto antes. O la vez que el perro del vecino le rompió su muñeca favorita para encontrarla en perfecto estado al día siguiente. Siempre pensó que había sido Rachel en esas ocasiones, que le había mentido o que le gastaba bromas usando a su hija. Tal vez todas las veces en que ella se enojaba cuando la acusaba de esas cosas no era que intentara mantener una mentira a capa y espada si no que realmente no era su culpa. Tal vez eso explicaría en parte porque todo acabó tan mal entre ellos.

\- Los niños normalmente no son capaces de controlar la magia y se manifiesta en forma espontánea y esporádica en respuesta a emociones fuertes – explicó Hermione de nuevo con el tono de profesora en su voz. - Por eso al cumplir los once años todos los niños con magia reciben una carta de invitación al colegio de magia más próximo a su zona. Para aprender a controlar la magia voluntariamente y usarla en su vida diaria.

\- Pero eso no puede ser, ¿entonces por qué yo nunca recibí una carta? - preguntó confuso

\- Eso es lo que queremos averiguar – retomó la conversación Jenna. - ¿Has vivido siempre en Gran Bretaña?

\- No, que va – respondió casi riendo. - Soy de Nueva Jersey, ¿acaso no se me nota el acento?

\- Nueva Jersey… Tendremos que ponernos en contacto con el Ministerio Americano entonces y ver que sucedió - prosiguió ella mientras sacaba un nuevo pergamino y una pluma verde y los dejaba encima la mesa, la pluma empezando a escribir por si sola. - ¿Cuantos años tienes exactamente Danny?

\- Haré treinta y uno en Julio.

\- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! - exclamó Hermione de golpe, levantándose y empezando a pasear por el despacho.

\- Bueno, mi madre tiene fotos de mi nacimiento y algunas muy vergonzosas de mi hermana conmigo en brazos, por si necesitáis pruebas – replicó él con sarcasmo.

\- No, si te creo Danny, ¡pero entonces eso significaría que tenemos un agujero en los registros de casi cuarenta años! - contesto ella mas para sí misma que para los demás. - Y eso es imposible, tardamos un tiempo en darnos cuenta del hechizo defectuoso, demasiado la verdad, ¡pero cuarenta años es ridículo!

No entendía nada pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa situación así que se giró hacia la bruja más joven y la miró fijamente, alzando las cejas hasta que ésta pilló la indirecta y empezó a explicarse.

\- Hay un hechizo en el Ministerio, en cada Ministerio del mundo de hecho, que registra los nombres de los niños que manifiestan su magia antes de los once años.

\- ¿Por qué hasta los once precisamente?

\- Es la edad en que se envían las cartas de las escuelas y son aceptados en ellas - siguió la joven con tranquilidad casi estresante. - La edad en que los niños manifiestan los primeros brotes de magia suele ser mucho antes pero a partir de los once es cuando pueden empezar a aprender a controlarla.

\- En lo que yo discrepo por cierto – replicó distraídamente Hermione mientras seguía paseando por la sala, aparentemente pensando. - Cuanto antes se empezara a concienciar a los niños menor debería de ser el cambio, sobretodo en nacidos de muggles.

\- El hecho es que en la última gran guerra mágica el Ministerio cayó en manos de magos oscuros, seguidores del mayor genocida del último siglo - siguió Jenna. - Se hacia llamar a sí mismo Lord Voldemort. Era un mago muy poderoso que empezó una cruzada contra los muggles, los nacidos de muggles, los mestizos, quien los protegiera u ocultara y en general cualquiera que se le opusiera.

\- Maldita serpiente, aun tengo pesadillas – oyó que murmuraba la bruja mayor mientras se sentaba de nuevo. - Tenia una mente asquerosamente retorcida.

Se la quedó mirando por unos momentos. De golpe recordó el anterior comentario de Chin, lo que la señora Weasley era considerada una “Héroe de guerra”. No podía ser cierto.

\- Espera Jenna, ¿de cuando estamos hablando? - la interrumpió incrédulo. - ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

\- La primera vez que inició una masacre fue hace casi noventa años – respondió la bruja con voz cansada. - Yo aún no había nacido pero los padres de mi marido y de mis amigos lucharon en esa guerra. Los míos por suerte nunca se enteraron de nada.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso de primera vez? - preguntó asustado. - ¿Es que hubo una segunda?

\- Oh, si, por supuesto. Verás el muy psicópata uso magia negra de la más prohibida para crearse seguros de vida a sí mismo de forma que sólo podía morir si lo asesinaban ocho veces – contestó la bruja con exagerado y falso tono alegre. - La primera vez que murió fue por accidente, el día que intentó matar a mi amigo Harry, cuando los dos teníamos solo un año, y el hechizo le rebotó en la cara. Primera persona en la historia en sobrevivir a ése maleficio por cierto. Harry aun tiene la famosa cicatriz.

Se estaba mareando. Ocho veces. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni los gatos tenían tantas vidas.

\- Después de eso estuvo desaparecido un tiempo, unos diez años de paz – prosiguió la señora Weasley con la mirada distante. - Después se pasó todos y cada uno de los años que estuve en Hogwarts intentando matar a Harry de nuevo de una forma o otra y romper la profecía del Niño-que-vivió. Se obsesionó con él y le hizo la vida imposible.

Volvía a estar perdido pero no se atrevió a decir nada que rompiera el extraño ambiente que se había formado en la habitación. De golpe Hermione parecía mucho más mayor y cansada, con el dolor de una vida dura a sus espaldas. Jenna tampoco decía nada pero la pluma no paraba de moverse frenéticamente.

\- Murió tanta gente inocente - musitó la bruja con tristeza. - Todo por los delirios de un lunático y su grupo de fanáticos.

Se movió un poco en el sillón, de repente incómodo con la situación; le recordaba demasiado a las historias de su abuelo sobre la guerra. Nunca había entendido por que la gente mataba indiscriminadamente. Por eso era policía, para proteger a los inocentes.

\- En fin – continuó Hermione, aparentemente de regreso de su viaje por los recuerdos. - Al final logramos derrotarlo el año que cumplí dieciocho pero el daño ya estaba hecho; el Ministerio junto con todos sus hechizos y artefactos estuvieron en sus manos por casi un año.

\- Nuestra teoría es que fue entonces cuando de alguna forma alteraron el hechizo que registraba a los niños con magia – prosiguió Jenna con voz baja y grave. - No sabemos como lo hicieron ni cual era el objetivo pero el hecho es que el hechizo paso a identificar sólo a nacidos de padres magos, incluyendo a los mestizos.

\- ¿Y los hijos de muggles? - preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

\- No se registraban así que no constaban como magos y por lo tanto las escuelas pertinentes no los consideraban ni enviaban las cartas. No porque no quisieran, claro está, si no porque no eran conscientes del error - prosiguió Hermione. - Y al ser hijos de muggles sus padres no se extrañaron de que sus hijos no recibieran la carta a los once. Por eso tardamos casi una década en darnos cuenta de que el numero de magos nacidos de muggles en las escuelas había descendido de golpe.

\- ¿Y eso que consecuencias trae? - insistió él. - A parte de no saber hacer trucos de magia.

\- Los niños con magia descontrolada que no aprenden a controlarla suelen terminar de dos formas – explicó Jenna. - O lastiman a alguien, incluyendo ellos mismos y su círculo próximo de familiares y amigos, y son encarcelados injustamente por las autoridades o en un centro psiquiátrico o…

\- Mueren – terminó Hermione con una mirada seca dirigida hacia su ayudante. - Un descontrol de su magia, sobretodo si intentan reprimirla durante mucho tiempo acaba causando su muerte.

No supo que decir. No se trataba de una elección entonces. Si su hija tenia magia iba a tener que ir a esa escuela. No había otra opción, no si la alternativa era la locura o la muerte. Pero a ver quien se lo explicaba a Rachel.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿me estáis diciendo que en cincuenta años no habéis podido arreglar ese conjuro? - insistió incrédulo. - Además yo soy de Nueva Jersey, nacido y criado allí, ¿por qué me afecta a mi un conjuro defectuoso del Ministerio Inglés?

\- El Ministerio de Magia Americano utiliza un hechizo diferente, una especie de registro por familias y luego comprueban individualmente los casos de magia espontánea – musitó Hermione. - Al parecer el porcentaje de magos nacidos de muggles en América es mucho menor, lo que es realmente interesante si lo comparamos con otros países.

\- Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué no he sabido de esto hasta ahora – insistió.

\- ¡Lo se! - exclamó la bruja. - ¡No lo entiendo! Tendrías que haber sido registrado incluso estando en Nueva Jersey, no puede haber sido  sólo un error burocrático, hay demasiados controles para evitar eso precisamente – continuó ella frustrada. - A no ser…

Prácticamente pudo ver como una idea se formaba en la mente de la mujer enfrente suyo. La vio ladear la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente, como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada. De golpe abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Danny! - casi chilló. - ¡Tus padres, Danny! ¿Alguno de tus padres creció en Inglaterra?

\- Pues si, mi madre es inglesa pero se mudó a América con su familia cuando tenia siete años – respondió confuso. - ¿Que tiene eso que ver?

\- ¿Y cuantos años te llevas con ella? - prosiguió la bruja, inclinada hacia adelante en el sillón como una niña emocionada. - ¿Cuantos años tenia cuando te tuvo a ti?

\- Pues, casi treinta creo – musitó. - Soy el segundo de cuatro hermanos, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Que opinas Jenna? - le preguntó la castaña a la otra bruja, ignorándolo completamente. - Encaja con la situación ¿no crees?

\- Hipotéticamente hablando la señora Williams debía tener unos dos o tres años aproximadamente durante el final de la guerra – respondió ella, utilizando la pluma manualmente esta vez para hacer cálculos en el pergamino. - Contando que pasaron unos ocho años hasta que el hechizo fue reparado y que se marcho del país a los siete se mudó antes de que el conjuro fuera reparado, probablemente incluso antes de que se detectara el error. Pero no entiendo como el Ministerio Americano pudo pasar por alto a una bruja recién llegada.

\- ¿Recuerdas la teoría de Scamander? - insistió Hermione. - ¿Sobre como la alteración en el conjuro podría haber ido más allá de lo que suponíamos y que podría haber afectado a esos niños reprimiendo su magia?

\- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó ella, era fascinante ver a las dos brujas lanzarse ideas mútuamente, le recordaba a un partido de tenis.

\- Estoy pensando en una variedad del hechizo _Supreso –_ continuó Hermione. - Nunca supimos como habían alterado el hechizo realmente, simplemente lo anularon y lo lanzaron de nuevo. Eso fue un error, ya lo dije en su momento pero tenian demasiadas prisas para arreglar el estropicio y quedar bien en la prensa - gruñó la bruja, claramente molesta. - La opinión general fue que simplemente no registraba a los hijos de muggles pero, ¿y si lo que realmente hacia era aplicar el hechizo _Supreso_  o una variante en esos pobres niños? - la bruja se levantó de nuevo, aparentemente incapaz de mantenerse quieta por más de dos minutos. - En vez de hacer que el conjuro los ignore, hacer que los localice y debilite su magia hasta el punto en que no pueda ser utilizada ni detectada por otro conjuro. Y aplicada en un estado temprano de la maduración de un niño podría afectar permanentemente a su magia.

\- Un momento, un momento. ¿Estas sugiriendo que mi madre es una bruja reprimida? - no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó al oírse decir esa frase. - En el buen sentido de la palabra me refiero. Si es que hay uno.

\- Danny tiene razón, aunque esa fuera la realidad no explicaría cómo en el Ministerio no lo registraron como mago.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Aun no hemos aclarado que lo sea, eh! ¡Solo lo recalco!

\- Danny, puedes ver auras mágicas y por lo que me han contado has hecho volar media enfermería no hace ni una hora – puntualizó Jenna. - Creo que es redundante y una pérdida de tiempo seguirlo negando.

\- Hay una manera, Jenna – murmuró la bruja, ignorando su pequeña disputa. - Recuerda que el efecto del hechizo no se extiende a una sola persona sino que puede afectar a los que la rodean también. Y sabiendo como funciona el sistema americano, su madre no seria registrada al entrar por lo que en todo caso Danny seria registrado como uno de esos casos excepcionales que el Ministerio investiga puntualmente - concluyó antes de girarse hacia Danny. - Danny, ¿recuerdas si alguna vez viste o te pasó algo inexplicable?

\- Pues si, la verdad, casi constantemente – refunfuño Danny recordando su peor época en el colegio. - Nunca nadie me creía.

\- Y cuando eso ocurría estabas lejos de tu madre, ¿verdad? - insistió Hermione.

\- Pues…

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo de ese modo pero la verdad era que la mayoría de las cosas ocurrían fuera de casa. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, en el colegio o por la calle. En casa nunca le ocurría nada raro. Recordó que eso siempre le había dado una increíble seguridad, saber que su familia lo protegía.

\- La verdad es que nunca me pasaba nada en casa, siempre era fuera.

\- Y, se que esto será difícil de responder, pero ¿sabes si a tus hermanos les pasaba lo mismo? - insistió Hermione. - ¿O te suena haber visto gente sospechosa vigilándote a ti o a tus hermanos? ¿Gente que podrían ser agentes del ministerio encubiertos investigando registros de magia inexplicables?

\- Lo repetiré: crecí en Nueva Jersey – insistió. - Lo raro seria no tener a todo el mundo vigilando a todo el mundo, eso es la jungla. En serio, deberíais salir de esta nublosa y asquerosamente húmeda isla de vez en cuando – protestó más para liberar tensión que por nada. - Os iría bien ampliar horizontes.

Justo en ese momento alguien golpeó en la puerta para luego abrir. Era Chin. Ya debía de haber pasado una hora.

\- Lo siento pero necesito el testimonio de Danny – dijo él, con tono de disculpa. - No puedo esperar más.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Chin! ¡Justo estamos arañando la superficie! - protestó Hermione como una niña pequeña.

Fue entonces que entendió que si les dejaba hacer esas dos brujas lo tendrían allí retenido por horas y horas con preguntas incómodas y teorías que no entendía y no hacían más que provocarle jaqueca. Tenia que ponerle freno en ese mismo instante si quería sobrevivir, así que se levantó y empezó a excusarse.

\- Lo siento chicas pero no creo que os pueda ser de mucha ayuda y realmente me gustaría salir de aquí y volver a mi “mundo” - sonaba ridículo incluso cuando lo decía él mismo. - Ni siquiera se como están mis compañeros y esta noche me toca recoger a Grace y no voy a perder ni un segundo de los pocos que tengo para estar con ella por nada en el mundo. En ninguno de los dos mundos.

\- Pero… - Jenna se había levantado también y parecía dispuesta a atarlo si era necesario pero Hermione la interrumpió.

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo Danny, debe ser estresante para ti todo esto – respondió casi avergonzada. - Y Jenna y yo probablemente no ayudamos con nuestras locas teorías conspiratorias - sonrió levemente. - Sólo una cosa más Danny, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo. Al final no te realicé la prueba que quería así que tendrás que venir otro día,  y como hija de muggles me puedo imaginar lo difícil que es estar en tu situación así que siempre que necesites algo tan solo llámame.

Y dicho eso se levantó y le entregó una pequeña cajita que al abrirla vio que contenía un smartphone. Y no uno cualquiera, uno de los más nuevos del mercado.

\- No puedo aceptar esto – murmuro con un nudo en el estomago. - No puedo pagarlo.

\- Es un regalo Danny – respondió Hermione. - Los móviles muggles normalmente no funcionan en el mundo mágico y los magos usamos búhos y lechuzas para mandarnos correo o la red flu para llamar. Este móvil es un diseño aun en pruebas que mi departamento ha estado creando para integrar ambas redes.

Un móvil mágico, quien lo iba a decir. Lo sacó de la caja y le dio la vuelta. Parecía uno normal.

\- Funciona como un teléfono normal, con tarifa de datos ilimitados para Internet y llamadas nacionales ilimitadas incluidas – continuó la bruja en su mejor imitación de un vendedor en una tienda mientras escribía algo en un papel. - Pero si pulsas este código y luego pronuncias el nombre completo del mago o la bruja con el que quieres hablar y su dirección te conectará con su red flu, bajo previo consentimiento de éste o ésta.

Dicho eso le entregó el papel donde acababa de escribir un código y _Hermione Weasley – La Madriguera del Conejo_ debajo. Decidió no preguntar. De golpe todo el peso de la información que había recibido en la última hora lo congeló en su sitio.

\- Hermione – empezó, sin saber bien que preguntar. - Si lo de mi madre es verdad, lo podéis arreglar, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo abrazó de improviso y sin avisar. No supo si devolverle el abrazo o no.

\- Te prometo que estudiaré la situación a fondo y te mantendré informado - le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

\- ¿Y si Grace… ?- prosiguió, sin ser capaz ni siquiera de terminar la frase.

\- Paso a paso, Danny – lo interrumpió con tono tranquilizador la bruja. - Iremos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió sin decir nada. Era un poco vergonzoso. A sus treinta años y se sentía perdido y asustado como si volviera a ser un adolescente bajito y con más genio que inteligencia en Nueva Jersey. Respiró profundamente. Paso a paso.

\- Gracias – le dijo asintiendo antes de girarse, despedirse con un gesto de la otra bruja y salir por la puerta con Chin.

Lo siguió en silencio por un rato. Estaba cansado, adolorido, agobiado y con su mundo vuelto patas arriba en unas horas y sin previo aviso. Tan sólo quería volver a su oficina, comprobar que sus amigos estaban bien, escribir su reporte e ir a pasar un rato con su hija. Sólo quería su normal y aburrida vida de vuelta.

\- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto compañero – le dijo Chin a su lado. - Supongo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido rellenar un informe policial debe ser lo último que te apetece hacer ahora mismo.

\- ¿Bromeas? - rió él sin ningún tipo de humor. - Probablemente sea lo único familiar y aburridamente normal que me apetece hacer ahora. No tanto como una ducha y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado pero mejor que escuchar a dos brujas decidir si mi madre es o no una bruja - rió, esta vez de verdad. - Literalmente.

\- Prometo ser todo lo rápido, conciso y aburrido posible entonces – respondió el auror. - En cuanto lleguemos a la Oficina de Aurores.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al ascensor. No pudo evitar mirar por el cristal nerviosamente, no se fiaba mucho de una caja metálica que al parecer flotaba por sí sola, sin cables ni nada que la sujetara. Hasta que no salieron, de vuelta al primer piso, no pudo respirar tranquilo.

\- Oye Chin, gracias por sacarme de allí - le agradeció sinceramente. - Empezaba a sentirme como una rata de laboratorio entre ésas dos.

\- Yo de ti no me las daría aun - respondió el auror con una sonrisa señalando algo en frente de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con que no…? - empezó a decir antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Se encontraban haciendo cola en frente de una de esas chimeneas enormes llenas de un fuego verde donde la gente entraba gritando nombres extravagantes como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Algunos ni siquiera miraban lo que hacían, con la nariz puesta en todo momento en un diario con imágenes en movimiento.

\- Bienvenido a la Red Flu, Danny – exclamó Chin alegremente.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – se quejó él.

Suspiró mientras Chin no podía contenerse más y se echaba a reír, probablemente de su cara de incredulidad. Normalidad, sólo pedía un poco de normalidad. Coger un coche, el metro, el bus o incluso un taxi, no una maldita hoguera verde. ¿Tan difícil era hacer las cosas de forma civilizada?

Al parecer en ese mundo lo era.


	3. Caso 1: John McGarret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/2018: Como podeis ver he agrupado los dos capitulos del caso en uno solo lo que creo que lo hara mas facil de leer.  
> Por desgracia no he podido evitar que algunos reviews se borren al borrar los capitulos viejos asi que si tu antiguo comentario ha desaparecido lo siento. Los tengo todos guardados en mis documentos privados, son demasiado valiosos para perderlos.  
> Espero que os sea mas facil la lectura en el nuevo formato

Tener un smartphone de última generación que no necesita cargar la batería, siempre tiene perfecta conexión a internet y que repara automáticamente cualquier pequeño defecto o golpe probablemente era el sueño de cualquier persona, joven o adulta. Danny lo odiaba. Sobretodo cuando sonaba a las cinco de la mañana y por más veces que lo tirara al suelo nunca se rompía.

\- Son las cinco y veinte minutos de la mañana – refunfuñó sin siquiera mirar el numero que le llamaba. - Mas vale que sea algo serio porque si no de verdad que me cargo a alguien.  
\- Buenos días a ti también Danny – contestó la voz siempre calmada de Chin, su rostro apareciendo en la pantalla del móvil. - Perdona que te haya despertado pero necesitamos tu ayuda en la oficina.

Danny suspiró mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano, no era posible.

\- Chin ya hablamos de ésto – replicó empezando a mosquearse. - Soy policía, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Soy un aburrido y normal policía muggle! No soy un auror, y aunque resulta que veo auras mágicas de vez en cuando, me gusta mi vida tal y como es. No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en un mago de la noche a la mañana y menos de arriesgar mi pellejo contra lunáticos que pueden volar, desaparecer y hacer volar un barrio entero con un palo. Tengo una hija, ¿recuerdas? - intentó parar para respirar, no era culpa de Chin que fueran las malditas cinco y media de la mañana. - Así que lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte a capturar ningún mago loco ni contribuir en ninguna investigación donde el asesino sólo tuvo que murmurar unas palabras y agitar un palo para matar a alguien.  
\- Un ex-auror fue muerto con una arma muggle en su casa ayer, con la red Flu conectada – respondió Chin. - Fue mi mentor Danny, mi compañero cuando aun estaba en activo.

Eso cambiaba las cosas por mucho que le pesara. Había pasado un mes desde que supo que era un mago y Chin y Hermione le habían ayudado en todo lo que habían podido y más. Hermione había contactado con el Ministerio Americano para que hablaran con su familia y se había ofrecido a estar presente cuando él les comunicó la noticia y les avisó de la futura visita de los magos americanos. Chin le echaba una mano cada vez que encontraba huellas de magia en algún caso muggle y ambos se habían ofrecido en acompañarle a hablar con Grace y Rachel. Resultó que su pequeña hija podía mover cosas sin tocarlas pero no les había dicho nada a sus padres por miedo a su reacción. Por miedo, su propia hija había estado asustada de contarle algo, nunca se lo perdonaría. Desde entonces Hermione había sido un apoyo constante para su familia, contándole las maravillas del mundo mágico a su hija, regalándole libros con imágenes en movimiento y contándole historias. Incluso Rachel y Stan parecían agradecidos de poder preguntarle todas sus dudas a alguien que entendiera su situación. Su ex-mujer y Hermione se habían hecho amigas en el proceso, muy a su pesar, pero por suerte la bruja seguía teniéndolo a él en alta estima e intentaba suavizar las cosas. Rachel no estaba tan contenta con él. Mas bien al contrario, decidió culparlo a él de todos los futuros problemas a los que su niña podía tener que enfrentarse. Él también se culpaba pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo proteger a su niña tanto como pudiera.

\- ¿Quien estaba al otro lado? - preguntó incorporándose.  
\- ¿Perdón? - le preguntó en respuesta Chin, parecía que él no era el único dormido a esas horas de la mañana.  
\- Has dicho que la red Flu estaba conectada, ¿no? ¿Quien había al otro lado?  
\- Su hijo, Steve – respondió Chin con voz sombría. - Un mago golpeador que se encontraba en Corea del Sur apresando a un mago buscado internacionalmente. Al parecer el hermano de éste es el responsable del asesinato, Steve vio con sus propios ojos como disparaban a su padre.

Joder. Eso era intenso. Pobre hombre. Eso de que la red Flu funcionara como una video-llamada tenia sus ventajas pero estaba claro que también traía problemas, él tendría pesadillas solo de oír algo así pero verlo con los propios ojos desde millones de kilómetros de distancia sin poder hacer nada…

\- ¿Mago golpeador? - preguntó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a buscar su ropa. - ¿Que es eso?  
\- Es una subdivisión del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica igual que la Oficina de Aurores pero ellos se encargan de los delincuentes más peligrosos, muchas veces internacionalmente – explicó Chin con la misma paciencia de siempre. - Supongo que en tu mundo serian el equivalente a los SWAT o a las élites militares como los SEAL.

Soltó un silbido. No sabia como funcionaba en el mundo mágico pero en el suyo no era precisamente fácil convertirse en un SWAT y menos en un SEAL, el tipo probablemente era peligroso. Y acababa de ver como mataban a su padre. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

\- Pero si lo vio entonces ya sabéis quien es el asesino, ¿no? - preguntó confuso. - ¿Para que me necesitáis?  
\- Sabemos quien es, si, se llama Víctor Hesse y al parecer el equipo de Steve lleva años tras él y su hermano. El problema es que no logramos encontrarlo, no por medios mágicos – continuó Chin, su frustración siendo levemente notoria en su expresión. - Ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Que justamente le dijera eso un mago después de las cosas alucinantes que los había visto hacer…

\- ¿No habrá desaparecido ya de la isla? - prosiguió mientras buscaba el zapato que le faltaba, siempre perdía uno. - Eso que hacéis de desaparecer en el aire quiero decir.  
\- No, si lo hubiera hecho habría rastros de magia en la habitación y no encontramos nada, salió de allí por medios muggles - continuó el auror. - Además es peligroso usar la aparición para salir de la isla, tiene un limite en la distancia que se puede utilizar. Los otros medios de transporte como los trasladores, las escobas, la red Flu, las alfombras e incluso los animales mágicos están siendo controlados y vigilados. - Danny se atragantó cuando oyó “alfombras”. - Sospechamos que tiene contactos muggles y que intenta salir de la isla usando un método muggle.  
\- Y allí es donde entro yo supongo – musitó él. - Dime que al menos habéis identificado el arma homicida.  
Se giró hacia el móvil, aun apoyado en su mesita de noche cuando Chin tardó en responder. Su cara de confusión no le dio muchos ánimos precisamente.  
\- ¿Es importante? - preguntó el auror. - Ya sabemos que es una arma muggle, ¿para que necesitamos más información?

No podía ser. Se suponía que los aurores eran policías, ¿verdad? ¿Como podían no tener en cuenta evidencias como esas en un caso de asesinato?

\- Estas de guasa verdad, ¡dime que estas bromeando Chin! - exclamó enfatizando con sus manos.

El auror no respondió y pareció empalidecer en segundos.

\- ¡Casi todas las armas están registradas Chin! - explicó incrédulo. - Podemos saber quien la compró, donde, cuando y desde allí encontrar un filo. Incluso las armas ilegales si han sido registradas alguna vez en otro caso, sea cual sea, permanecen en nuestra base de datos para poder utilizarlas en casos inesperados como éste. Y si Hesse es un mago tiene que haber sacado el arma de algún lugar, algún contacto. ¡Dime que al menos habéis conservado la bala y el cuerpo tal y como estaba! ¡O que habéis limitado la escena del delito y evitado que se contaminara con la gente apareciendo allí de improviso!

La expresión aterrada de Chin fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Levantó las manos al cielo exasperado mientras sin darse cuenta levantaba la voz, a las cinco de la mañana. Sus vecinos le echarían la bronca, de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber como resolvéis los casos vosotros?!  
\- Normalmente usamos conjuros para descubrir que hechizos se han utilizado en el lugar y a partir de allí creamos un perfil – musitó Chin.  
\- ¿Y que pasa si eso falla? - increíble, eso era increíble.  
\- Nunca fallan – replicó Chin a la defensiva.  
\- Hasta ahora – gruñó Danny en respuesta.  
\- Si, hasta ahora – respondió Chin con aire de derrota. - Por eso necesito tu ayuda Danny, no estamos acostumbrados a resolver delitos sin magia involucrada. ¿Por favor?

Danny inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse. No había visto tal incompetencia desde sus años en la academia. Al próximo que insinuara algo sobre la superioridad de la magia lo golpearía.

\- Esta bien, de acuerdo – aceptó resignado, sin mencionar que estaba dispuesto a ayudar desde que Chin le mencionó que conocía a la victima. - Pero voy a trabajar desde mi oficina, necesito la tecnología muggle para acceder a todas las bases de datos y a mi equipo para estudiar la escena del delito. Si es que queda algo que estudiar.  
\- Esta bien Danny, voy a hablar con mis superiores y te mandaré la información a tu magiphone

Odiaba ese nombre. Le hacia pensar en los dibujos que veía Grace de adolescentes con trajes rosas intentando salvar el mundo. Era un móvil y punto.

\- De acuerdo, vais a tener que hacer algo para pasar este caso como uno oficial, si no no voy a tener acceso a los recursos necesarios – prosiguió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cogía el móvil. - ¿Cual es el nombre de la victima?  
\- McGarrett, John McGarrett.

* * *

\- Llevo tanto rato que casi olvido con quien quería hablar – protestó Danny a la voz al otro lado del teléfono. - Necesito una orden escrita para implantar micrófonos en la residencia de un sospechoso relacionado con el asesinato de John McGarrett. El nombre del sospechoso es Doran. Fred Doran. D-O-R-A-N. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono justo cuando se abría la puerta de la ridículamente enorme mansión de Stan, su pequeña saliendo de la mano de su madre, que la acompañó hasta la puerta y se volvió, con su mochila rosa y una enorme jaula con un pájaro dentro. Miró por un segundo el unicornio de peluche que aguardaba en el asiento del copiloto antes de salir a abrazar a su hija.

\- ¡Hola Papi! - lo saludo Grace justo antes de abrazarlo.

No pudo evitar estrechar a su hija por más tiempo del debido, era una tortura no poder verla todos los días. Por suerte el juez había accedido a su petición de llevar a su hija al colegio dos veces por semana aunque Rachel hubiera logrado la custodia. No sabía que era lo que haría si no pudiera verla al menos una vez a la semana y tuviera que esperar a sus fines de semana alternos.

\- Buen abrazo, gracias – le dijo mientras la soltaba pero se quedaba agachado, a su altura, el pájaro de la jaula se movió inquieto. - ¿Y éste quien es?  
\- El señor Hoppy, Stan lo ha comprado para mi – respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa. - És una lechuza mágica que puede llevar el correo, Stan dice que así podré mandaros cartas a ti y a mama cuando esté en Hogwarts. La voy a llevar al cole en el día de las mascotas.  
\- Vaya, el bueno de Stan – respondió con fingido entusiasmo. - Pero ya sabes que no puedes decir que es mágica, ¿verdad Monkey?

Hermione y Chin le habían hablado mil veces del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico y de la importancia de éste. No es que estuviera muy de acuerdo pero las leyes estaban allí por algo y él era prácticamente un novato en ese mundo. Rachel al ser madre de una bruja y Stan por ser su pareja formaban parte del reducido grupo de muggles que conocían el secreto acerca de la magia pero estaban bajo juramento de no hacer publica esa información. Y al parecer los juramentos mágicos no se podían romper. Por su parte, aunque no le gustaba la idea de enviar a Grace a un internado mágico, todo eso de la magia era algo nuevo para los dos y los había unido más de lo que ya estaban. La magia era algo entre ellos dos que Rachel nunca iba a poder comprender por más que lo intentara. Le sabría mal si ésta no hubiera decidido llevarse a su única hija a la otra punta del planeta, obligándolo a él a dejarlo todo e ir tras ellas.

\- Si papi, tía Hermione me lo explicó – respondió la niña. - Pero las lechuzas mágicas no tienen nada de especial a parte de que pueden llevar las cartas y entrar en las casas de los magos.  
\- Me alegro, si tienes cualquier problema en el colegio me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? - insistió como cada vez que salia el tema, no quería que su hija fuera discriminada por rara el tiempo que le quedaba en esa escuela.

Grace asintió así que se levantó, cogiéndola de la mano y jugando un poco con ella antes de llevarla hasta el coche. Sabia que tal vez su niña era ya un poco mayor para esos juegos absurdos, pero de momento aun le sonreía cuando lo hacia y le soltaba algún “papiii” de vez en cuando, y con eso tenia suficiente. Justo antes de abrir la puerta distrajo a Grace y con la mano libre escondió el unicornio en el asiento trasero del coche, consciente de que no podía competir con una mascota de verdad. _Gracias Stan por una vez más dejarme en ridículo_ , pensó con rencor.

Una vez en el asiento, con el cinturón bien abrochado y la lechuza en su falda Grace empezó a ponerle al día de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde su última llamada la noche anterior.

\- Ya he acabado el libro que me regaló tía Hermione, papi – le comentó. - ¿Le puedes preguntar cuando la veas si tiene alguno de animales mágicos? ¿Que salgan unicornios y dragones?

Era increíble como su hija había abrazado ese nuevo mundo con ilusión y curiosidad cuando él aun intentaba asimilar la situación. Los niños eran increíbles, su capacidad de adaptación no tenia equivalente. Desde que habían hablado de la situación con ella, y habían descubierto lo asustada que estaba de sí misma y lo que podía hacer, tanto él como Rachel habían hecho todo lo posible para acomodarse y hacerla sentir segura y querida. Hermione y su familia no tardaron en ser una presencia regular en sus vidas, sobretodo en la de él y Grace; se había propuesto proporcionarle a la pequeña toda la información que necesitara sobre el mundo mágico. En seguida pasó a ser tía Hermione a los ojos de Grace. Los había invitado a ambos a su casa un par de veces para que conocieran al resto de su família pero aun no se sentía preparado. Por suerte la bruja lo entendía.

\- Ya te lo has terminado, ¿de verdad? - preguntó exagerando su asombro. - ¿Estas segura de que tu magia no te ha vuelto más inteligente que yo? Tal vez deberías de ser tu quien llevara el coche hoy.  
\- ¡Daaaanno! - protestó su hija.

No pudo evitar sonreír como siempre que la oía llamándole por ese mote. Esa era otra cosa entre ellos dos solamente. Esperaba que nunca dejara de llamarle de esa forma.

Pronto llegaron al colegio de Grace, se despidió de ella con su frase habitual y ella le sonrió. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar que no la volvería a ver hasta el fin de semana. Al menos gracias a su nuevo móvil podría ver su carita cuando la llamara esa noche.

Entró en el coche de nuevo y configuró el GPS con la dirección de John McGarrett, hora de trabajar.

* * *

Al instante en que entró en la casa supo que algo no iba bien, había algo diferente en el ambiente, algo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Pasó por el salón, la sala donde había ocurrido el asesinato y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Alguien había estado allí, un mago, y había hecho algún conjuro, podía notar la magia en el aire. Intentó enfocar sus sentidos cómo llevaba practicando desde que sabia exactamente que era su sexto sentido. Empezó a recorrer la casa con los ojos cerrados hasta que la sensación aumentó. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos, estaba en frente de la puerta que llevaba al garaje. Justo cuando decidía si sacar el arma o no oyó ruido proviniendo del piso inferior, definitivamente había alguien allí.

Sacó su pistola y empezó a descender los escalones tan silenciosamente como pudo. Cuando llegó abajo sintió una oleada leve de magia que había aprendido a asociar con la presencia de un mago o bruja. Y entonces vio a alguien hurgando en las cosas de la victima. Era un hombre alto y moreno, vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta que habrían pasado por normales si no fuera porque hacia demasiado frio en la maldita Inglaterra como para vestir tan ligero. El hombre en cuestión se giró al instante, apuntándole con una varita, disipando toda posible duda.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Manos arriba! - le gritó, calculando mentalmente el tiempo que tenia para evitar el primer hechizo. - ¡No te muevas!  
\- ¿Quien eres? - le gritaron en respuesta, sin dejar de apuntarlo pero sin ceder ni un milímetro.  
\- ¡¿Quien eres tu?! - le devolvió antes de intentar cambiar la táctica. - Soy el Detective Daniel Williams…  
\- ¡Steve McGarrett! ¡Ésta es la casa de mi padre!  
\- ¡Baja la varita ahora mismo! - le exigió Danny, ignorando el claro desconcierto en el otro. - Si, se que es una varita y se que eres un mago, estoy colaborando con la Oficina de Aurores.  
\- ¡Enseñame tu identificación! - le respondió McGarrett, recuperado casi instantáneamente de la confusión.  
\- ¡No! ¡Enseñame tú tu identificación! ¡Ahora! - prosiguió él antes de darse cuenta de que la situación cada vez era más ridícula, estaba claro que el mago no iba a ceder y él tampoco.  
\- No pienso bajar mi varita – afirmó el mago, claramente llegando a la misma conclusión que él.  
\- Tampoco yo voy a bajar mi pistola – replicó en el mismo tono, realmente estaban en un punto muerto.  
\- Con tu mano libre coge tu identificación – le ordenó el mago con todo el descaro del mundo.  
\- Por favor, después de ti – respondió, harto del complejo de superioridad de algunos magos.

McGarrett, si es que realmente era él, se lo quedó mirando como si no se creyera lo que estaba pasando. Danny se preparó para disparar y esquivar el hechizo que sin duda el otro estaba a punto de lanzarle. Sin embargo lo sorprendió cuando en vez de atacarlo siguió hablando.

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? - le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.  
\- ¡¿Al mismo tiempo?! - no pudo evitar repetir con sarcasmo, eso era absurdo, completamente cómico.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Al mismo tiempo! - gritó de nuevo el mago.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuento hasta tres? - se burló él.  
\- Si, a la de tres esta bien – contraatacó el mago, sorprendiéndolo.  
\- Uno… - empezó a contar Danny, soltando una mano del arma pero sin dejar de apuntar al otro, consciente de que el mago probablemente solo necesitaba una mano para conjurar.  
\- Dos… - los dos se llevaron la mano al bolsillo.  
\- Tres – incluso desde esa distancia pudo ver el logotipo de los Aurores junto con otro similar que probablemente era el de los Magos Golpeadores, bajó el arma al mismo tiempo que McGarrett bajaba la varita.

Si había una parte de ser policía que no le gustaba era las disputas de jurisdicción con otros departamentos como el FBI, la CIA o los militares. Parecía ser que ni siquiera el mundo mágico estaba libre del papeleo. Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que McGarrett no solo era el equivalente mágico a un militar si no que también se trataba de un familiar de la victima, lo que lo convertía en la pesadilla personal de Daniel Williams.

\- Escucha – empezó, suavizando su voz. - Lo siento de veras por tu padre pero no puedes estar aquí ahora mismo, esto es la escena de un crimen en activo.

El mago se había girado de nuevo hacía un recipiente de cerámica que se encontraba encima la mesa y que él no había podido identificar en sus visitas anteriores.

\- No parece muy activa si está en manos de un muggle – contestó sarcásticamente el mago.  
\- Detective, soy detective – replicó él antes de intentar controlar la rabia que le daba que lo menospreciara solo por ser muggle, aunque no fuera exactamente cierto. - No puedo hablar sobre una investigación abierta contigo.

Empezó a acercarse al otro hombre, intentando razonar con él.

\- Hesse no estaba aquí solo cuando mi padre fue asesinado – empezó McGarrett, se detuvo para escucharlo, esperanzado de que si lo dejaba hablar seria capaz de razonar con él. - Alguien estaba sentado en el escritorio, había espacio para un portátil y mi padre odiaba la tecnología muggle. Es más, ni siquiera debería de haber funcionado en esta casa, por lo que se trata de tecnología muggle modificada.

Ése detalle no se le había ocurrido, por supuesto había tenido en cuenta la presencia de otro sujeto sin identificar pero no pensó en que la tecnología no debería de funcionar allí. Era su primera vez en la casa de un mago, había notado la anticuada decoración y la falta de electrodomésticos pero no le había dado más importancia.

\- Mira, se que fuiste testimonio del asesinato a través de la red Flu, y realmente tu declaración podría ayudarnos pero no de esta forma – insistió, tal vez si le daba algo que hacer, alguna forma de colaborar podría razonar con él. - Tengo que pedirte de nuevo que te vayas.  
\- Muy bien – accedió el mago justo antes de coger el recipiente de cerámica, dispuesto a llevárselo con él.  
\- Y deja eso donde estaba, es una prueba – le exigió cuando pasó por su lado, empezaba a cabrearse. - Sabes que no puedes llevártelo.  
\- Lo traje conmigo – le argumentó con todo el descaro del mundo.  
\- No, no lo hiciste – replicó andando hasta el lugar. - Puedo ver el agujero que ha dejado en el polvo de la mesa – insistió antes de volverse con curiosidad. - ¿Qué es eso?  
\- ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? - se burló McGarrett - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas colaborando con los aurores? ¿Y como demonios permiten a un muggle investigar el asesinato de un ex-auror?  
\- No es asunto tuyo – protestó Danny, oficialmente cabreado. - ¿Quién eres tu para decir eso?  
\- Es mi asunto si estas investigando la muerte de mi padre.  
\- Lo estoy haciendo y me gustaría ponerme a ello de nuevo así que cuanto antes te vayas antes podré seguir investigando.  
\- Lo que tu digas – gruño McGarrett mientras se giraba dispuesto a irse, con el recipiente aun bajo el brazo.  
\- Deja eso o te arrestaré – le exigió Danny, todo el cuerpo en tensión y preparado para actuar si el otro sacaba la varita de nuevo.  
\- ¿Vas a llamar a los refuerzos? - le desafió el mago.  
\- A San Mungo – respondió con bravuconería, no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus posibilidades contra un auror pero eso no lo iba a detener de hacer lo correcto.

McGarrett lo miró con superioridad unos segundos antes de dejar el recipiente encima del coche muggle que su padre, quien aparentemente odiaba todo lo muggle, tenia en el garaje.

\- Gracias – le agradeció, recordando los buenos modales justo a tiempo.  
\- No me las des aun – replicó el mago mientras sacaba su varita.

Danny observó confuso cómo el mago movía la varita y sintió un estremecimiento mientras éste murmuraba unas palabras, justo antes de que una niebla blanca empezara a salir de ésta. Se tensó y se llevó una mano a la pistola pero la niebla no se acercó a él si no que se condensó en una figura pequeña que McGarrett ocultó con su cuerpo disimuladamente. Estuvo tentado a preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que éste empezara a hablar con la figura.

\- Primera Ministra, soy Steve McGarrett – lo oyó, aparentemente hablando sólo, increíble, eso no era posible. - Solo quería decirle que he cambiado de opinión, acepto el trabajo, dirigiré su nuevo Departamento y empezaré inmediatamente con la investigación del asesinato de mi padre. Por favor mándeme un Patronus con su confirmación. Gracias.

Y dicho eso la silueta se dirigió a la pared a toda velocidad y desapareció sin dejar más rastro que todo el vello de su cuerpo erizado. Danny no entendía que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó. - ¿Se supone que eso es todo?  
\- Dame un momento a que reciba la contestación del mensaje – respondió el mago, apoyándose en el coche como si tuviera todo el día.  
\- ¿Mensaje? ¿Así es como enviáis mensajes los magos? - insistió curioso. - Pensaba que para eso teníais la red Flu y las lechuzas.  
\- Los Patronus son más seguros – replicó el mago. - Ya sabes, imposibles de rastrear, falsear o interceptar.

_Patronus_. O sea que ese era el nombre del conjuro que McGarrett acababa de hacer. ¿Y por que hablaba de él como si fuera un ser vivo?

\- Menuda estupidez, no estamos en terreno hostil, ¿sabes? - gruñó él más por llevar la contraria que por nada. - ¿Y se puede saber que tenéis los magos en contra de los teléfonos? Son mucho más rápidos que esta locura de esperar una respuesta.  
\- ¿Es la primera vez que ves un Patronus? - replicó el mago en tono casi educado. - ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de nuestro mundo y ser tan ignorante a la vez? ¿Eres un squib o algo así?

No tenia ni idea de lo que era un squib pero no le sonaba nada bien. Era casi peor que el término muggle. Estaba a punto de exigirle una explicación a McGarrett, seguido de un breve discurso de todo lo que detestaba de los magos como él, cuando sintió de nuevo el mismo escalofrío y apareció una figura plateada atravesando la pared. Se sobresaltó de tal forma que sacó el arma instintivamente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona del mago y de que la figura plateada era un zorro de pequeño tamaño que se sentó en el suelo en frente de McGarrett. Entonces el zorro abrió la boca y empezó a hablar con voz femenina.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Golpeador. A partir de este momento yo, Patricia Jameson, Primera Ministra del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, le concedo la autoridad y los medios necesarios al mago golpeador Steve McGarret para resolver el asesinato de John McGarrett y atrapar a su asesino. Concretaremos los detalles del nuevo Departamento en cuanto tenga los resultados de este caso, manténgame informada agente.

Y con eso el zorro desapareció en la nada, deshaciéndose como si fuera humo sin dejar nada más que un último escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Odiaba que hicieran hechizos tan cerca de él. McGarrett se incorporó y recuperó de nuevo el recipiente de cerámica antes de girarse hacia él decidido, sin rastro de sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ahora es mi escena del crimen.

Y con eso se giró y se fue sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. ¡Dios! ¡Como odiaba a algunos magos!

* * *

Al quedarse sin caso su superior le dio libre lo que quedaba del día, así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a casa con las manos vacías y sin nada que ocupara su mente más que la rabia y la impotencia de perder otra de las cosas que más valoraba en su vida: su trabajo. No era tan duro como perder a su hija y su esposa, y realmente no era como si hubiera perdido su trabajo, sólo un caso. Pero aun así odiaba la sensación de no poder hacer nada mientras le quitaban algo importante. Decidió que no volvería a involucrarse con los aurores por mucho que Chin le suplicara. Tal vez debería llamarle y contarle lo que había pasado, pedirle disculpas por no poder ayudar con el caso de su amigo. Odiaba eso.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y se levantó dispuesto a despachar al loco que se atrevía a vender enciclopedias en medio de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Justo antes de abrir la puerta sintió un leve estremecimiento así que no se sorprendió ni un ápice cuando vio a Steve McGarrett en su puerta. Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, completamente seca a pesar de lo que llovía, y que se parecía sospechosamente a las que utilizaban en su comisaria.

\- Me pasé por tu comisaria, hable con tu superior – empezó el mago sin siquiera saludar. - Dijo que pediste un micrófono para un muggle llamado Fred Doran. Háblame de él – dijo justo antes de entrar a su piso sin siquiera pedir permiso.  
\- Por favor, entra, como si estuvieras en tu casa – gruñó en voz baja.

Cerró la puerta mientras el mago hacia un movimiento con la varita, llenando todo su apartamento de esa dichosa magia residual que le ponía los pelos de la nuca como palillos de los dientes. Se preguntó si abrir las ventanas serviría de algo para limpiar la atmósfera. Entonces McGarrett se fijó en su mesita donde tenia su arma y una foto de Grace. Se giró hacia él con una media sonrisa estúpida que nunca hubiera esperado de él.

\- ¿Es tu hija? - le preguntó.  
\- Si, tienes unos dotes detectivescos impresionantes – le ladró en respuesta, no podía evitarlo, el tipo le había quitado su caso.  
\- En realidad no la tienes contigo en este lugar, ¿verdad? - inquirió mirando su pequeño estudio y su sofá-cama con toda la ropa desordenada.  
\- ¿Ahora quien eres? ¿SuperNanny? - se defendió, muy consciente de los defectos de su estudio pero vivir en Londres era ridículamente caro y hacia lo que podía para que Grace disfrutara el tiempo que estaba con él. Incluso si eso significaba reducir gastos de otros lugares.

McGarrett parecía decidido a dejar el tema y centrarse de nuevo en el caso. Tenia la carpeta abierta y efectivamente esos eran sus documentos. A saber lo que había hecho para lograrlos, no creía que su amiga, la Ministra de Magia, tuviera mucha influencia en una comisaria muggle.

\- ¿Entonces que sabes de este tío, Doran? - le exigió más que preguntó mientras le enseñaba la foto que él mismo había encontrado y puesto en ese archivo, le hablaba como si fuera su obligación responder.  
\- Estoy seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda, ¿verdad? - le respondió sarcástico mientras se sentaba en una silla. - ¿Por que no mueves la varita, murmuras algo en latín y lo descubres por ti mismo?  
\- Iluminame – recibió por respuesta, claro desprecio a sus métodos de investigación en su tono de voz.  
\- Es un sospechoso de trafico de armas – contestó, decidido a bajar a ese egocéntrico de su pedestal. - Dos años en prisión por posesión de armas, es actualmente un sospechoso en un homicidio no relacionado, el arma nunca fue encontrada.

Vio como McGarrett guardaba la fotografía y le dedicaba toda su atención, como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que Danny, de que el Detective Daniel Williams, sabia lo que se hacia. El muy desgraciado incluso parecía sorprendido, como si el no usar magia lo incapacitara para utilizar su inteligencia.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el asesinato de mi padre? - preguntó, esta vez sin sarcasmos en la voz.  
\- Cuando hice una comparación de balística con la bala que mató a tu padre encontré una coincidencia con la investigación de Doran – respondió con tranquilidad, en algún momento de la conversación había recordado que estaban hablando del asesinato del padre del otro hombre, no de una victima cualquiera.

McGarrett pareció confundido por unos instantes, como si se hubiera perdido. Entonces Danny recordó la confusión de Chin cuando le habló de los métodos muggles de investigación. McGarrett parecía saber más del mundo muggle que el mago promedio, sólo hacia falta ver como vestía y actuaba, pero tal vez no estaba realmente habituado a los recursos de la tecnología muggle. Se preguntó por primera vez qué había empujado a un mago aparentemente tan orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo a pedir ayuda a un muggle, de entre todas las cosas. Probablemente McGarrett estaba más desesperado por encontrar a Hesse de lo que aparentaba.

\- Está bien, deja que me explique. No se que sabes de los procedimientos en investigación en mi mundo – empezó tanteando el terreno. - Todas las armas compradas legalmente están registradas en una base de datos con información del vendedor y el actual propietario, lo mismo con la munición. En el caso de armas ilegales son clasificadas y archivadas en otra base de datos junto con la información de la investigación relacionada. Las balas pueden clasificarse por tipo de arma y si se tiene una muestra previa se pueden relacionar con una arma en concreto – explicó sintiéndose cómo su profesor de primer año de academia. - Cuando aparece un arma o una bala en una investigación nueva lo primero que hacemos es compararla con nuestra base de datos.

McGarrett asintió con expresión seria. Si no supiera que no, habría pensado que el mago ya sabía todo eso y sólo estaba dejándole hablar por compasión. ¿Tan difícil era reconocer que no sabía algo?

\- Veras, mi teoría es que lo primero que hizo Hesse cuando llegó a la isla fue ponerse en contacto con Doran y conseguir un arma – prosiguió su explicación. - No se de donde sacó el contacto ni por que un mago decidiría comprar un arma muggle pero sospecho que sabia lo difícil que les sería a los aurores seguirle la pista de esa forma.  
\- Probablemente – asintió el mago. - Entonces puede que Doran aun sepa donde esta Hesse, iremos a hablar con él.

¿Iremos? ¿Como que iremos? ¿Desde cuando él estaba incluido en esa investigación? ¿Y encima con un mago egocéntrico incapaz de pedir ayuda como cualquier persona normal y que se creía superior a los muggles? No gracias. Prefería quedarse en su piso haciendo… en fin, haciendo nada.

\- Ey, ey, ey, ey – protestó mientras se levantaba. - Perdona que pregunte però, ¿estás bien de la cabeza? Este ya no es mi caso.  
\- Tu superior dijo que fuiste transferido hace tan sólo un año de Nueva Jersey y ya has logrado formar un equipo competente con un alto porcentaje de casos resueltos – empezó el auror. - Obviamente estas familiarizado con la delincuencia en el mundo muggle y tienes los conocimientos y recursos para combatirla.  
\- Oye, de verdad que agradezco el cumplido pero no necesito que me psicoanalices – insistió sin éxito.  
\- Duermes en un sofá-cama, no llevas alianza, obviamente te mudaste a Londres para estar con tu hija – prosiguió McGarrett, imparable como un tren descarrilado. - Lo que quiere decir que entre visitas sólo tienes tu trabajo y eres bueno en él. Eso es todo lo que necesito.  
\- Ya pero, ¿sabes que? - gruñó Danny. - Son los tipos como tu, los magos como tu, quienes creen que saben hacerlo todo mejor que los demás, los que hacen mi trabajo más difícil.

Eso sin mencionar que no tenia ningún interés en pasar horas al lado del auror, con su sexto sentido volviéndole loco con cada movimiento de varita o simplemente la presencia de un mago cerca, y su sentido común gritándole que saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria.

\- Resulta, Detective, que no tienes alternativa, la Primera Ministra me ha dado jurisdicción y he decidido que formes parte de mi nuevo equipo – le ordenó.  
\- Te has pasado cada segundo desde que me conoces llamándome muggle, ¿y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que vuestra Ministra, presidenta o lo que sea, no tiene jurisdicción sobre mi? - gritó Danny más que harto de esa situación.  
\- Te sorprendería la interacción que hay entre nuestros dos gobiernos, te aseguro que si la Primera Ministra me ha dado jurisdicción eso incluye tu comisaria – explicó McGarrett con esa tranquilidad que tanto detestaba Danny. - Mira puedo mandar otro Patronus y puedes esperar aquí un par de horas hasta que el papeleo haya sido firmado mientras yo voy a por Doran. O puedes venir conmigo ahora y conservar tu caso, tu elección.

En realidad no había elección y ambos lo sabían. Prefería mil veces seguir la investigación que pasar lo que le quedaba del día encerrado en su minúsculo apartamento intentando evitar pensar en Grace y en porque tenia tanta mala suerte en la vida. Eso no quería decir que tuviera que ir saltando de alegría al lado de ese lunático.

\- No te aguanto, que lo sepas – refunfuñó entre dientes.  
\- Vamos a ser compañeros así que vamos a tener que llevarnos bien - respondió el auror, interpretando correctamente su afirmación.

Y entonces se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y antes de que pudiera protestar notó una fuerza inmensa comprimiendo todo su cuerpo y dejó de sentir el suelo bajo los pies. Luego sintió como si lo estuvieran empujando por un embudo demasiado pequeño y toda su piel se erizó igual que si lo hubieran sumergido en agua helada antes de que todo se detuviera de golpe. Sus pies tocaron suelo de nuevo pero se sintió tan mareado que trastabilló y tuvo que agarrarse a la primera superficie que encontró, que resultó ser una pared. Sentía nauseas y deseos de vomitar pero controló el impulso como pudo.

\- Oye, ¿estas bien? - oyó la voz de McGarrett - Vamos hombre, ¿no me digas que nunca te habías aparecido antes?  
  
_Aparecido._ Se apartó de la pared con dificultad cuando el mareo disminuyó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un callejón oscuro que no le sonaba de nada. No sabia donde estaba pero estaba claro que no era su apartamento.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Inspiró profundamente, mientras se fregaba los brazos en un intento de recuperar su calor corporal habitual.

\- Si quieres puedo… - levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse al auror con la varita apuntándole, mirada concentrada en el rostro.  
\- ¡¿Que te crees que haces?! - gritó mientras se alejaba como podía con piernas temblorosas.  
\- Solo iba a utilizar un hechizo calmante, para aliviar el mareo – musitó McGarrett levantando ambas manos en defensa propia. - Hay mucha gente que se marea la primera vez.  
\- ¡Maldita sea McGarrett! - siguió gritando. - ¡Tengo sensibilidad a la magia! ¿No leíste eso en tu informe cuando me investigaste? ¡Aleja esa maldita varita de mi!

El mago parecía realmente sorprendido esa vez así que probablemente no lo sabia. Pero eso no lo excusaba de arrastrarlo hasta quien sabia donde sin su consentimiento.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.  
\- A una manzana del apartamento de Doran – respondió McGarrett, desviando la mirada para controlar la única entrada al callejón, como si esperara ser atacado, el muy lunático.

Terminó de ponerse bien su camisa y se palpó los bolsillos para asegurarse que no se había dejado nada. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su pistola encima. _Eso es lo que pasa cuando te secuestran_ pensó, _no hay tiempo para coger el arma._

\- Me he dejado mi arma en casa – gruñó más que habló.  
\- No importa, ¡vamos! - lo ignoró el auror, dirigiéndose a la salida de la calle.  
\- ¡¿Como que no importa?! - explotó furioso. - Me secuestras de mi apartamento, me llevas a la otra punta de la ciudad sin mi permiso, utilizas magia a mi alrededor sin ningún tipo de consideración y, de nuevo, sin siquiera preguntar, ¡y ahora pretendes que te siga a la casa de un potencial traficante de armas sin respaldo y sin mi jodida arma! ¡¿Que problema tienes en tu cabeza?!

McGarrett se detuvo para girarse hacia él con expresión furiosa y las manos alzadas. Como si el muy desgraciado tuviera el más mínimo motivo para estar cabreado.

\- Esta bien, ¡esta bien! - exclamó el mago. - ¿Si te traigo tu arma te callarás por lo menos un minuto entero? ¡Sólo pido un minuto!

Estuvo a punto de contestar airado pero decidió callar en el ultimo segundo. Bien pensado eso de tener alguien que podía aparecer de un lado de la ciudad a otro en un instante tenia sus ventajas.

\- Tráeme mi chaqueta también ya que vas, y mi móvil, está en la mesita, al lado de mi arma – exigió intentando reprimir la sonrisa que intentaba escapar.  
\- ¿Desea algo más su majestad? - replicó con tono sarcástico el auror.  
\- Pues ya que lo mencionas…  
\- ¡Oh, por Merlín! - exclamó el mago antes de desaparecer en un remolino de luz blanca.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la cara y la expresión del mago. ¿Quien mencionaba a Merlín? Magos, no había quien los entendiera. Se apartó del centro del callejón y se apoyó en la pared, dispuesto a esperar al mago.

En menos de un minuto el remolino apareció de nuevo, casi en el mismo sitio, y McGarrett apareció con todo lo que le había pedido. Pensó por un momento en decirle que estaba bromeando cuando le pidió la chaqueta pero decidió callarse y memorizar la expresión de enojo del auror. Lástima que no supiera utilizar aun la cámara de su móvil.

\- ¿Ahora si que podemos ir? - gruñó McGarrett antes de arrojarle las cosas y empezar a andar hacia la calle principal, obviamente mosqueado con la situación.

Danny solo sonrió y lo siguió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y guardaba la pistola en su funda. Justo cuando llegaba a la altura de McGarrett su móvil empezó a sonar con la música de Psicosis, el tono exclusivo de Rachel. Decidió ignorarlo, colgó la llamada y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa del auror así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando éste empezó a hablar.

\- Deduzco que tu matrimonio no acabó muy bien – comentó como quien habla del tiempo.  
\- No – respondió Danny, y casi sin saber porque se encontró despotricando contra su ex-mujer. - Tal vez si mi ex no se hubiera vuelto a casar y decidido arrastrar a mi hija a este infierno sin sol…  
\- ¿No te gusta Londres?  
\- No, no me gusta Londres.  
\- ¿A quien no le gusta Londres?  
\- Me gustan las ciudades con sol en verano y nieve en invierno, ya sabes, contrastes que te hacen valorar y echar de menos la estación opuesta. No este infierno de lluvias constantes, días que no deciden en que clima aposentarse y dos días de sol al año.  
\- Dime que has hecho turismo.  
\- ¿Turismo?  
\- Ni siquiera has visitado el Big Ben, ¿verdad?  
\- Hago turismo, cuando es necesario, no porque lo disfrute.  
\- Claro – musitó el auror, echándole miradas como si estuviera juzgando su integridad mental. Viniendo de él era un insulto.

El móvil volvió a sonar con el tono de Rachel y decidió que era mejor escucharla ahora que hacerlo por el doble de tiempo más tarde, cuando ésta pudiera añadir “ignorar el teléfono” a la lista de razones por las que él era el peor padre del mundo.

\- ¿Si, _querida_? - gruñó en el teléfono para sentir todo su enojo evaporarse al oír la dulce voz de su hija – Heeey, Monkey. No, no, pensaba que eras tu madre.

Pudo sentir como McGarrett se giraba a mirarlo asombrado. Era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como un bobo mientras hablaba con su hija y en un tono de voz completamente diferente al usual, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando el auror lo detuvo con una mano en el brazo antes de cruzar la calle, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Escuchó a Grace hablar de su día en el colegio, como a todos les había gustado su nueva mascota y oyéndola hablar tan contenta no pudo seguir enojado con Stan por intentar hacer feliz a su hija. Aunque nunca le perdonaría el haberle robado a su familia.

\- Yo también lo espero ansioso, lo vamos a pasar muy bien este fin de semana – le dijo, intentando no dejar ver que contaba los minutos y segundos que faltaban para verla de nuevo. - Ey, recuerda que Danno te quiere, ¿vale?

Colgó el teléfono con un nudo en el estomago, como siempre que tenia que despedirse de su hija, aunque fuera sólo por unos días. Detestaba esa situación, detestaba que Rachel los hubiera arrastrado a todos a esa situación. Andó en silencio al lado del auror, casi sin acordarse de su presencia hasta que éste le habló de la nada.

\- ¿Quién es Danno?

Eso si que no, eso ya era demasiado personal para tener al dichoso auror haciendo el cotilla.

\- No – dijo negando con la cabeza y sin desviar la mirada de enfrente suyo - Tan solo...  
\- De acuerdo – respondió McGarrett, por primera vez dejando correr algo.  
\- Gracias.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al bloque de pisos de Doran. Vivía en la segunda planta de un edificio viejo, en un barrio de mala muerte. Las expectativas no eran precisamente muy buenas.

\- Ey, ¡ey! - detuvo a McGarrett cuando éste ya se preparaba para entrar al edificio – Éste tío es un traficante de armas, no deberíamos hacer ésto sin refuerzos.  
\- Tu eres todo los refuerzos que necesito – respondió el mago con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
\- Genial – gruñó Danny más para si que para nadie más. - No lo aguanto – protestó mientras comprobaba de nuevo su arma. - Esto acabará mal, lo huelo.

* * *

Efectivamente la situación terminó fatal. Él con una herida en el brazo, el sospechoso escapando y agarrando a una inocente mujer como rehén y amenazando con matarla si McGarrett no soltaba la varita; lo que por cierto demostró que Doran estaba habituado a los magos y sus varitas. El auror cometió el error de bajar el arma y habría terminado con una bala en el cerebro si él no hubiera disparado a Doran por la espalda. Así que en conclusión: sospechoso muerto, una calle entera llena de gente que había visto a McGarrett hacer magia, él con una herida de bala en el brazo y el maldito auror ofendido con el mundo como si fuera un adolescente.

Para acabar de arreglar la situación al instante aparecieron magos con ropas raras en todos lados, alegando que eran del Departamento del Uso de Magia Indebida. Por poco no le borran la memoria a él por error junto con el resto de muggles, al parecer McGarrett no se había molestado en notificar a nadie que lo había reclamado como a su compañero en esa investigación. Por suerte un vistazo a su identificación especial, cortesía de Hermione, le salvó de ser _obliviatado,_ como llamaban los magos al borrado de memoria. Un simple golpe de varita y su herida sanó sin dejar cicatriz pero dejando un cosquilleo ya habitual en la zona.

Aun estaba agradeciendo al medimago su ayuda cuando salió McGarrett del edificio, acompañando a una chica oriental sólo unos años mayor que Grace. Lo vio dejando a la chica con un medimago antes de dirigirse hacia él y empezar a lanzarle ideas sin siquiera preguntar como estaba su herida ni agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de la casa y esperó por un hueco en el monologo.

\- La trajeron de contrabando hace cuatro días en un barco de carga con sus padres y un grupo de unos doscientos refugiados más. Sólo recuerda bajar del barco, un hombre la agarró del brazo y la apareció en casa de Doran. Es muggle así que no entendió que había pasado – el auror hablaba casi para sí mismo, sin esperar respuesta. - De modo que tenemos a un grupo de magos traficando con muggles y vendiendo a chicas como prostitutas a tipos como Doran.  
\- Perdona un momento – le interrumpió Danny, incapaz de contenerse más. - Este seria un buen momento para agradecerme que te haya salvado la vida.  
\- ¿Estas de coña? - le respondió McGarrett. - ¡Te has cargado mi única pista!  
\- ¿Me estas vacilando? - replicó Danny enojado, levantándose cuando McGarrett lo ignoró para seguir con su monologo.  
\- Si están introduciendo muggles ilegalmente en el país, Hesse podría utilizar el mismo método para salir sin ser visto...  
\- ¡Nos pusiste a los dos en riesgo estúpidamente! - gritó Danny, incapaz de aguantarlo más. - ¿Eres consciente de ello?  
\- Sólo era un simple muggle, no era ninguna amenaza – contestó el auror impasible.  
\- ¡Bajaste tu varita! ¡Estuviste a dos segundos de palmarla! - le siguió gritando Danny, furioso. - ¡Y no me vengas con que tenias un hechizo a punto porque no es verdad, lo habría sentido!

El auror pareció aturdido por un momento, no supo si por lo que le estaba diciendo, por el tono de voz o si simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuestionaran. Eso solo lo enfureció más. Se acercó más al mago mientras le seguía gritando.

\- ¡No voy a acabar muerto por tu estúpida venganza! - prosiguió él. - ¡Tengo una hija! ¿Entiendes en lo más mínimo lo que significa eso?  
\- ¡Esa chica también es la hija de alguien! - le replicó McGarrett.  
\- No lo entiendo, de verdad que no – gruñó Danny frustrado. - Para ser alguien que acaba de perder a su padre eres bastante denso.  
\- ¿Que has dicho? - respondió el auror, luciendo por primera vez furioso y no el robot que había visto hasta ese momento. - ¡¿Que me acabas de decir?! - Danny supo al instante que tal vez se había pasado, el hombre acababa de perder a su padre al fin y al cabo. - ¿Y si fuera la tuya? ¡¿Si fuera tu hija no harías todo lo que fuera necesario para pillar al desgraciado que le haya hecho eso a tu hija y hacérselo pagar?!

Eso era el colmo. Nadie tenia derecho a meter a Grace en una discusión. Nadie sugería ni de pasada que su hija pudiera llegar a pasar por esa situación y menos aun la usaban en su contra.

\- No cuestiones mi determinación – le dijo, señalándole con el dedo.  
\- Una advertencia... saca ese dedo de mi cara – le gruño el auror, el tono condesciende y superior de nuevo haciendo su aparición y haciéndole hervir la sangre.  
\- ¡Escúchame, hijo de puta…! - le gritó Danny, completamente fuera de sus casillas.

En un segundo el otro mago tenia la varita en la mano, había murmurado algo y unas cadenas habían aparecido de la nada, atándole el brazo derecho y retorciéndoselo hacia su espalda. Sintió una mano agarrándole del hombro contrario, manteniéndolo de rodillas en el suelo y a McGarrett inclinándose para hablarle como si estuviera regañando a un niño desobediente.

\- ¿Que te he dicho? ¡Te lo advertí!  
\- ¿Eres un ninja ademas de un mago o que? - protestó él, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, la cadena en su brazo se tenso más haciéndole soltar un gruñido.  
\- Y enfrente de toda esta buena gente además… - le seguía diciendo casi en tono decepcionado. - Esta bien, está todo bajo control. Volvamos al trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando vio que un par de magos se habían acercado dispuestos a ayudarlo sólo para detenerse con una simple mirada del auror. Cobardes.

\- No tengo que gustarte – continuó el moreno sin soltarlo ni por un instante. - Pero ahora mismo no hay nadie más que pueda hacer este trabajo.  
\- De acuerdo, suéltame – cedió Danny.

El mago lo soltó y las cadenas desaparecieron. Se incorporó, acomodandose su ropa y lanzándole una mirada acusadora a los magos que los miraban curiosos. Se giró hacia el auror cuando éste seguía con su monologo anterior como si nada hubiera ocurrido y le soltó su mejor derechazo en su estúpida cara.

\- Tienes razón, no me gustas – le dijo.

Y sin esperar que el otro se recuperara del golpe se dio media vuelta y paró al primer taxi que pasaba por allí. Ni loco iba a volver a casa apareciéndose con ese energúmeno.

* * *

Se encontró a McGarrett esperándole en la puerta de su casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo ignoró y se fue directo a su coche. Ni siquiera abrió la boca cuando oyó la puerta del copiloto abrirse y a alguien sentarse en el asiento de al lado. Arrancó el coche e hizo lo posible para ignorar al mago pero su maldita sensibilidad no lo permitía. Tendría que pasar por San Mungo y pedir la Poción Inhibidora de nuevo si la situación se alargaba mucho más.

\- ¿Como tienes el brazo? - le preguntó el mago en un claro intento de romper el hielo.  
\- No hablemos de ello, ¿de acuerdo? - ambos sabían de que tras el hechizo de los medimagos se encontraba bien pero esa no era ni seria nunca la cuestión.  
\- ¿Ahora mismo o nunca más? - insistió el auror.  
\- Los dos, ¿de acuerdo? - contestó lo más seco posible, intentaba controlarse, de verdad que lo intentaba. Estaba claro que era inútil hacer entrar en razón a ese suicida en potencia.  
\- ¿Sabes? Creo que se por que tu mujer te dejó – prosiguió McGarrett, al parecer dispuesto a meter la pata hasta lo más hondo y empezar a cavar.  
\- ¿En serio? - gruñó con sarcasmo.  
\- Si, eres bastante sensible – comentó el moreno con una media sonrisa, decididamente suicida.  
\- Sensible – rio Danny sin humor. - ¿Soy sensible entonces?  
\- Bueno, un poco, ya sabes.  
\- Cuando llegaste a esa conclusión, ¿eh? ¿Cuando utilizaste conmigo, y sin mi permiso, un hechizo que no sólo noté como me comprimía en un espacio diminuto si no que ademas me congeló el cuerpo entero debido a mi maldita habilidad? - replicó intentando frenar el discurso pero sin lograrlo. - ¿O fue acaso cuando una bala me atravesaba la piel y la carne? ¿Fue entonces?

McGarrett tan solo lo miraba en silencio, como si por una vez hubiera entendido que su mejor opción era mantener la boca cerrada y aguantar el chaparrón.

\- Me alegro mucho de que tu no tengas miedo a nada, ¿vale? - prosiguió, calentándose por momentos. - Me encanta que tengas complejo de Superman y esa mirada fría de perseguir magos malvados por todo el mundo, ¿vale? Pero en el sociedad civilizada, en mi mundo, ¡tenemos reglas! ¡Es lo que nos diferencia de los hombres-lobo y los vampiros!  
\- ¿Los hombres-lobo y los vampiros? - oyó que el auror murmuraba casi en tono sarcástico.  
\- Las bestias salvajes, o como se llamen – siguió, ignorando la cara ofendida del auror. - La cuestión es, regla numero uno: si haces que alguien salga herido, ¡te disculpas! - no pudo evitar chillar la ultima frase por la ventana del coche, necesitando aliviar tensión de una manera o de otra.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- No esperas una ocasión especial, ¿de acuerdo? - prosiguió ignorando el murmullo anterior.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Como los cumpleaños o la Navidad...  
\- ¡Ey! - acabó gritando el auror para hacerse oír. - Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad que lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

Danny se dijo a sí mismo que con eso bastaba, que el mago había aprendido la lección y que seguir gritando no iba a ayudar a nadie cuando el muy desgraciado tuvo que meter la pata de nuevo.

\- Llevo intentando decirte que lo siento desde el año pasado… - le dijo en su maldito tono condesciende. - Cuando empezamos esta conversación quiero decir.

Contó hasta diez antes de responder, intentando controlar el mal genio que aun lo inundaba.

\- Tu disculpa queda anotada… - le respondió con el mismo tono que el auror había utilizado. - El perdón queda pendiente.  
\- Avísame cuando ocurra – contra-atacó el mago sin bajar el nivel de la discusión.  
\- Lo haré – gruñó él, realmente habían acabado discutiendo como niños pequeños, ¿verdad?

Disfrutó del bendito silencio por un minuto entero antes de que McGarrett lo rompiera de nuevo.

\- Eres consciente de que los hombres-lobo y los vampiros son reales, ¿verdad? - le comentó el mago tranquilamente. - Por si quieres cambiar tus comparaciones, no quisiera que ofendieras a alguno por error, pueden ser bastante impulsivos.

Genial, un peligro potencial más que añadir a la lista. Iba a necesitar más de ciento-cuarenta años para sentirse preparado para proteger a su hija del dichoso Mundo Mágico y sus infinitos riesgos.

\- Cállate, sólo cállate. Por favor – suplicó Danny.  
\- Está bien – respondió el otro sólo para romper su palabra al segundo siguiente. - Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos?  
\- Al Ministerio de Magia – respondió sin protestar, incluso él estaba cansado de escucharse. - Conozco a alguien allí que nos puede ayudar.

* * *

A esas alturas conocía el camino hasta el Departamento de Control de Equipo Mágico, en la planta dos del Ministerio de Magia, casi tan bien como el de su Comisaria. Al parecer cuando Hermione y la enfermera que lo atendió en San Mungo se refirieron a Chin como “auror” lo hicieron sólo por respeto. Chin era un ex-auror. No sabia exactamente que problema había tenido con la oficina de aurores pero lo habían delegado a tareas administrativas en un departamento próximo. Al parecer lo acusaron de algo pero nunca tuvieron pruebas lo suficiente claras ni para encarcelarlo ni exculparlo completamente. Personalmente estaba convencido de que fuera lo que fuera Chin era inocente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Solo era un muggle más a ojos de la mayoría de magos.

Chin se encontraba en su despacho, como siempre, medio escondido tras un montón inacabable de papeleo. Sonrió cuando lo vio entrar.

\- ¡Danny! - se levantó a estrecharle la mano, él se la agarró con las dos, intentando mostrarle su apoyo.  
\- Chin, ¿como estas amigo?  
\- Sobreviviendo, ya sabes como es ésto – si, se hacia una idea, Chin era un hombre reservado pero un buen hombre, no se merecía eso.  
\- Chin te presento a… - se giró, dispuesto a presentar a McGarrett.  
\- Steve McGarrett – acabó la frase Chin, entusiasmado. - Es un honor.

El susodicho le estrechó la mano pero parecía confuso.

\- Disculpa pero, ¿te conozco? - preguntó educadamente, o sea que cuando le interesaba sabia ser educado el muy desgraciado.  
\- ¡Más te vale! - exclamó Chin sin soltarle la mano – Chin Ho Kelly.

El mago golpeador sonrió amplia y sinceramente por primera vez desde que Danny lo conocía. La sonrisa le cambió totalmente el rostro, parecía mucho más joven.

\- ¡Chin Ho Kelly! Por supuesto, de Hogwarts, fuiste un gran Cazador – lo felicitó McGarrett.  
\- Es muy amable que digas eso – empezó Chin con tono alegre. - Teniendo en cuenta que rompiste todos mis récords  
\- Fue hace mucho tiempo – replicó McGarrett con falsa modestia. - Fuiste compañero de mi padre, ¿verdad?  
\- Si, y él me apoyó cuando casi nadie más lo hizo – contestó Chin. - Nunca pude compensarle todo lo que había hecho por mi.

Y con esa frase el tono alegre de la conversación y la expresión de McGarrett cambiaron al sombrío y frío que él se había acostumbrado a ver en el moreno. Era un poco preocupante entender que ésa no era la autentica naturaleza del hombre que tenia en frente si no una máscara que aparecía con la sola mención de su padre o su asesino, Hesse.

\- En realidad fue Chin quien sugirió mi colaboración en el caso – interrumpió él. - Es por él que mi Comisaria recibió instrucciones de ponerme en esa investigación.

No estaba acusando a Chin, simplemente quería recalcar su importancia y lo mucho que el ex-auror estaba interesado en esa investigación. No le culpaba por haberlo puesto en el camino del lunático de McGarrett, no era algo que el pobre hombre pudiera haber previsto.

\- Ya me pareció extraño que pusieran a un muggle a investigar el asesinato de un ex-auror - comentó McGarrett en un tono neutral que no engañaba a nadie.  
\- Lo siento si eso te incomoda, Steve – se disculpó Chin, decidiendo saltar a tutearse en vez de esperar a que se lo exigieran como hizo con él, no supo si ofenderse o no. - Pero Danny no es realmente un muggle y se de primera mano lo buen detective que es, así que cuando los aurores llegaron a un callejón sin salida pensé que su experiencia podía ser de ayuda.  
\- Dejalo, Chin… - intentó desviar la atención Danny, no quería que el pobre hombre se pusiera en más problemas.  
\- Te lo agradezco Chin, fue una buena decisión – le interrumpió McGarrett, sorprendiéndolo. - La ayuda de Danny esta siendo de vital importancia para ésta investigación, es gracias a él que hemos podido progresar en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo? Debía de estar soñando o alucinando porque juraría que había oído al estoico, egocéntrico e inaguantable Steve McGarrett reconocer que Danny estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Debía de estar bajo un hechizo o algo.

\- ¿Te importaría repetir eso? - dijo mientras sacaba su móvil, listo para grabarlo en video. - Me gustaría guardar este momento para la posterioridad.  
\- Danny… - le recriminó Chin con una sonrisa.

Tal vez Chin tenia razón y no era el momento. No era cómo si supiera hacer funcionar la cámara igualmente. Buscó en su móvil la foto de Chen Chi, la chica que habían encontrado en el piso de Doran, y se la pasó a Chin mientras lo ponía al corriente de lo que sabían y de sus hipótesis.

\- El tipo que estamos buscando es de perfil alto: Víctor Hesse – decidió contribuir McGarrett. - El Ministerio Americano, el Ruso, incluso en el FBI muggle, está en el radar de todo el mundo. Lo que quiere decir que sólo se atrevió a venir aquí y salir a la luz si tiene una ruta de escape asegurada, probablemente por medios no mágicos que le permitan no ser detectado.  
\- Y crees que los que trajeron a esa chica muggle a la isla también trajeron a Hesse y son su vía de escape.  
\- Chen Chi fue capturada por magos tan solo pisar la isla Chin – le informó Danny. - La aparecieron en Londres en un instante sin que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Exacto, lo que nos indica que al menos hay magos colaborando con traficantes muggles, si no son los propios magos los que mueven los hilos y Hesse ya ha traficado antes con niños.  
\- Entonces estáis buscando a una cabeza de serpiente – aseguró Chin. - Bandas locales, probablemente chinas, que se especializan en el trafico de personas.  
\- Perfecto, necesitamos un nombre – lo incitó Danny, feliz de ver a su amigo colaborar tan gratamente en una investigación, estaba seguro de que Chin echaba de menos ser auror.  
\- ¿Estás bromeando Danny? Mírame – contestó a la defensiva su amigo, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. - Soy el hombre del papeleo ahora, nada más.  
\- Vamos amigo, estuviste con los aurores por quince años y tienes experiencia con las bandas locales – casi le suplicó, no era por el caso realmente que lo hacia si no por él, no sabia mejor manera de ayudar a su amigo que recordándole lo que era capaz de hacer y lo mucho que le gustaba.  
\- Está bien, conozco un tipo con lazos en ese mundo pero no va a hablar con vosotros – empezó Chin. - Es un ex-informante confidencial, no se fía de nadie. Y menos de muggles, lo siento Danny, sabes que no es personal.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. No le ofendía en lo más mínimo que su amigo lo llamara muggle, casi nunca lo hacía y cuando ocurría siempre era para informarle de algo, nunca para infravalorarlo o insultarlo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no se preocupara.

\- Pues habla tu con él – replicó McGarrett y en ese instante, y sólo por eso, podría perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho en lo que llevaban de día.  
\- Estoy ocupado – se excusó estúpidamente Chin.  
\- ¿Estás ocupado? ¿En qué exactamente? - le atacó, molesto con su actitud. - ¿Los papeles se van a revelar y atacar a todo el que entre en el departamento sin jurisdicción?

Chin le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y herida que casi le hace arrepentirse de su comentario. Pero Chin era su amigo y ésta podía ser su oportunidad de volver a la acción, de recuperar su vida. Y si necesitaba un empujón para hacer el paso lo empujaría las veces necesarias.

\- Mirad, no puedo ser auror nunca más ni colaborar en ninguna investigación – les confesó en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchado.  
\- ¡¿Por qué no?! - gritó McGarrett, obviamente frustrado y furioso ante la perspectiva de perder su fino hilo hasta Hesse.  
\- ¡Porque no puedo! - chilló de vuelta Chin. - Fui acusado de robar objetos del Departamento de Misterios. El Wizengamot no pudo mandarme a Azkaban por falta de pruebas pero me delegaron a papeleo y mi reputación como auror quedó completamente arruinada. Creedme, soy la última persona a la que quieren trabajando en la Oficina de Aurores.

No sabia lo que era Azkaban pero probablemente fuera una prisión. Acusar a un policía de hurto no era precisamente algo que se hiciera a la ligera y llevaba consecuencias aunque el acusado fuera declarado inocente. Suponía que en el mundo mágico una acusación de ese calibre tendría el mismo peso. Tal vez no debería de haberlo presionado.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - preguntó de golpe McGarrett, sorprendiéndolos a los dos.  
\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó Chin incrédulo.  
\- ¿Robaste objetos del Departamento de Misterios? - preguntó de nuevo, enfatizando cada palabra.  
\- No – negó Chin con toda la seguridad de quien dice la verdad.  
\- Pues ven con nosotros y no tendremos que hablar de ello nunca más – afirmó Steve mientras se levantaba. - Éste es tu billete de vuelta al juego. Llámalo recompensa o compensación o como quieras pero te necesito en ésta investigación y tengo los medios para ponerte de nuevo en circulación.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Chin lo miró con expresión perdida y conmovida antes de levantarse él también.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en mi? - le preguntó a McGarrett con voz temblorosa.  
\- Porque mi padre lo hizo – le contestó el auror sin dudar ni un instante. - Y al parecer Danny, aquí presente, también lo hace. No necesito más.

Seguía siendo el mismo mago egocéntrico, egoísta y controlador de siempre pero en ese momento no le importó. De hecho estaba a un paso de abrazarlo y darle las gracias por lo que estaba haciendo por su amigo. Se levantó mirándolo incrédulo y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Recoge tus cosas Chin, yo me encargo del papeleo – dijo McGarrett antes de dedicarles una media sonrisa incomoda y salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mirada fija en la puerta con idénticas caras de asombro. Al cabo de unos instantes se giró hacia su amigo y lo vio con los ojos llorosos, el rostro desfigurado y las manos apoyadas en la mesa como si no confiara en sus propias piernas. Se movió tan rápido como pudo y abrazó a su amigo.

\- Ven aquí Chin – le dijo mientras lo estrujaba contra sí mismo. - Te lo mereces amigo, ya era hora de que alguien lo viera.  
\- Gracias Danny – oyó que le decía éste desde donde tenia el rostro escondido en su camisa, sus manos correspondiendo el abrazo. - De verdad, gracias de todo corazón.  
\- No me las des a mi, hombre – refutó sintiéndose incomodo. - Dáselas a don Controlador McGarrett, es él quien ha decidido ésto.  
\- No, Danny – contestó Chin, apartándose de él y luciendo más calmado. - Steve ha decidido confiar en mi gracias a ti. Por que tu confiabas en mi.  
\- No seas absurdo Chin, ha sido porque trabajaste con su padre. Conozco al hombre sólo desde esta mañana y ya nos hemos liado a puñetazos – protestó, soltando a su amigo y acomodando sutilmente su ropa, arrugada por el agarre de Chin. - No nos soportamos.  
\- Yo no estaría tan seguro Danny – replicó su amigo con una sonrisa. - Yo sólo digo lo que veo.  
\- Necesitas gafas entonces – rió Danny mientras golpeaba en el brazo amistosamente a su amigo. - Vamos antes de que McGarrett incendie por accidente medio Ministerio.

La risa de Chin, desenfadada y honesta, era como un bálsamo para las heridas. Tal vez Steve McGarrett no fuera tan mal tipo al fin y al cabo.

Chin los llevó hasta un pequeño puesto de Fish&Chips y regalos típicos de turistas, cerca del Palacio de Buckingham, en plena zona turística. Allí un enorme hombre que por el aspecto parecía filipino saludó a Chin afectuosamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

\- ¿Como estas Kamekona?  
\- ¡Chin! Me alegro de verte hermano.

Unos minutos después, y sin entender aun el por qué ni cómo, McGarrett y él terminaron apoyados en su coche con dos estúpidas camisetas enormes con el rostro de Kamekona en el centro y una ración de patatas en las manos. Y McGarrett más ligero de efectivo por decirlo de una forma educada. Al menos tenia algo que comer, después de todo el día corriendo tras el auror necesitaba reponer energías.

\- ¿Eres un poli? - oyó a una niña preguntar cerca.

Se giró para ver a una encantadora niña de no más de seis años interrogando al auror. Y éste la miraba como si se tratara de una bomba o algo peor. El tipo parecía aterrado. De una niña pequeña. Eso no tenia precio.

\- No – oyó que respondía secamente, quiso golpearlo.  
\- Pues pareces un poli – insistió la niña.  
\- ¿Te gustan las patatas? - le dijo esta vez, agachándose para estar a su altura. - ¿Por qué no le llevas éstas a tu madre?  
\- No me gustan – protestó ella. - Y mama siempre dice que no acepte comida de extraños.

Estuvo a punto de reírse de la cara de impotencia e incredulidad del otro hombre cuando recordó que aun tenia un peluche en el coche. Un enorme y estúpido peluche que ya no iba a poder dar a su hija sin sentirse inferior y que probablemente terminara en la papelera.

\- Tengo algo que te podría gustar – le dijo a la niña, antes de que McGarrett la asustara y pasándole sus patatas para que las aguantara un segundo mientras maniobraba desde la ventana de su coche.

Vio como los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaban al ver el enorme unicornio de peluche y de golpe no se sintió tan estúpido por haberlo comprado.

\- ¿Te gusta ésto? - le dijo ofreciéndoselo.  
\- ¡Si! ¡Gracias! - respondió la niña antes de abrazar el muñeco e irse directa hacia su madre para enseñárselo.

Le hizo un gesto a la señora cuando lo miró con cara sospechosa y se giró a tiempo de ver a McGarrett viéndolo asombrado. Esa cara, junto con la camiseta de Kamekona y las manos llenas de bolsas de patatas, lo hacía lucir bastante ridículo. No pudo evitar reír. Chin no tardó en unirse y McGarrett los miró a los dos con una media sonrisa, como un adulto mirando a los niños jugar. Eso solo le hizo reír más fuerte.

\- Tengo un nombre – dijo Chin cuando se calmó.

Con eso entraron en el coche, se movieron hasta una zona menos concurrida y aparcaron en un callejón desierto. McGarrett sacó su varita de nuevo y lanzó un hechizo que Danny percibió como una onda expansiva, de color verde, que se detuvo al contactar con el coche.

\- Odio cuando hace eso – murmuró, tapándose la nariz y soplando por ésta para intentar destaponar sus oídos. No sirvió de nada.  
\- Eso es nuevo – comentó Chin, mientras sacaba un pergamino en miniatura que siempre llevaba con él y lo ampliaba mágicamente. - Descríbemelo, Danny.  
\- ¿El que? - preguntó McGarrett desde el asiento del copiloto, mirándolos alternativamente.  
\- Es como estar bajo el agua, no puedo destaponarme los oídos – gruñó él mientras lo intentaba de nuevo. - Apenas puedo oír nada.  
\- Interesante – respondió Chin, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, como siempre. - ¿Color y forma?  
\- Chicos, ¿de que estáis hablando? - insistió McGarrett, aparentemente incapaz de mantenerse al margen.  
\- Danny tiene un alto nivel de percepción sensorial mágica, casi el más alto registrado jamas. Al ser un caso tan excepcional intentamos mantener un registro de sus percepciones. – explicó Chin distraídamente. - Puede ver físicamente todo tipo de conjuro, no sólo los ofensivos, y puede sentir concentraciones de magia tanto en objetos como en el ambiente.  
\- Y en algunos magos también, Chin – añadió Danny acordándose del incidente en casa de los McGarrett. - Supe que este lunático estaba en el garaje antes de oír sus pasos de elefante.  
\- Espera, espera, espera – insistió Steve. - ¿Me estás diciendo que percibes las auras mágicas? ¿Sin la ayuda de ningún hechizo ni aparato?  
\- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, de hecho llevo todo el día diciéndote lo mucho que me molesta que hagas hechizos a mi alrededor pero tu ni caso – protestó Danny, empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. - Me está empezando a provocar migraña Chin. Oh, y apunta que la aparición es como entrar por un tubo muy estrecho y caer en un cubo de agua helada al mismo tiempo, se me congeló todo el cuerpo en un instante.  
\- ¿Te apareciste? - le preguntó Chin, levantando la vista del pergamino por primera vez. - ¡Danny! La aparición es perceptible incluso para los muggles, con tu nivel sensorial podías haber acabado gravemente afectado.  
\- Díselo a Mr. Impaciente aquí al lado – dijo señalando a McGarrett, que de golpe lo miraba pálido como una hoja. - Podemos hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer y anular este maldito hechizo, ¿por favor? Es molesto.  
\- Claro, dime color, forma y cual crees que es el efecto y lo quito – insistió Chin.  
\- Verde claro como la hierba en primavera. O al menos en casa, en Jersey, aquí no se ni si sabéis lo que es la primavera – respondió instantáneamente Danny, el dolor de cabeza parecía disminuir, tal vez se estaba adaptando a la presión del conjuro. - Y parecía como una onda, expandiéndose desde la varita hasta llenar todo el interior del coche. Eso junto con la sensación de presión me hace pensar en algún tipo de aislamiento mágico, ¿tal vez para no dejar que salga el sonido?

\- Increíble – murmuró McGarrett. - Eso es alucinante. Y si, estás en lo correcto, es una variante del Protego Totalum que solo aísla el sonido.  
\- ¿Podemos centrarnos en el caso? - preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo.  
\- Por supuesto – contestó Chin, como si no hubiera sido su culpa que se hubieran desviado del tema. - El sospechoso se llama Sang Min.

Diez minutos después Danny se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras McGarrett conducía su coche. Iban en busca de un conocido de Chin, un familiar que al parecer estaba a punto de graduarse de la academia de aurores, para pedirle que les hiciera de cebo y les ayudara a encontrar pruebas que incriminaran a Sang Min. Lo justo para tener una excusa para interrogarlo.

\- ¿Puedes repetirme por qué no estoy conduciendo mi propio coche? - preguntó al aire, prácticamente sin esperanzas de recibir respuesta alguna.  
\- Decías que tenias dolor de cabeza y que mi aura te molestaba, no es una buena idea que conduzcas en ese estado – le respondió el moreno, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. - Sobretodo cuando, siendo de Nueva Jersey, estas acostumbrado a conducir por el otro lado de la carretera.  
\- No se el porqué, pero un lunático que normalmente aparece y desaparece de los sitios sin previo aviso, varita en mano, no me parece el mejor conductor del mundo – siguió protestando mientras se hundía más en el sillón y se cubría los ojos con una mano, realmente le dolía la cabeza.  
\- Relájate Danny, lo tengo controlado – oyó que le respondían desde su derecha.  
\- Te odio, te odio mucho – gruñó mientras se hundía más aun en el sillón.

No necesitaba sus ojos para saber que Chin estaba sonriendo des del sillón de atrás. Maldito traidor.

\- Hemos llegado.

Danny suspiró y bajó la mano que aun cubría sus ojos pero no los abrió al instante. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido considerablemente pero tenia miedo de que con el mínimo rayo de luz volviera a plena potencia. Definitivamente necesitaba esa poción. Sobretodo si iba a seguir mucho más tiempo al lado de McGarret y su maldita manía de hacer conjuros cada dos segundos. Se armó de valor y abrió los ojos. Se encontraban en un descampado desierto, mal señalizado y con matojos creciendo salvajemente y ocupando toda la extensión.

\- Estáis de coña – gruñó a los dos magos pero éstos ya estaban saliendo del coche sin siquiera dudar por un instante.

Tenía que ser una broma, la novatada de turno. Salió del coche, dispuesto a decirles lo que pensaba exactamente de su humor y de que perdieran el tiempo de esa forma cuando se suponía que ese caso era tan importante. Pero al salir del coche percibió algo raro en el aire. Miró a su alrededor confuso. El solar se encontraba entre dos bloques de pisos y a simple vista no parecía ocupar más de cuatro o cinco metros de ancho y unos seis de largo pero de alguna forma su percepción de la distancia era un poco… confusa. Un momento la distancia parecía ser mucho más corta que eso y al instante siguiente ser de kilómetros, cuanto más se fijaba más incierto estaba del tamaño exacto del susodicho solar.

\- Aquí hay algo raro – musitó para sí mismo.  
\- Es un hechizo de ocultación, Danny – le explicó Chin, al parecer en respuesta a su murmullo. - Se utiliza para ocultar lugares frecuentados por magos de la vista de los muggles.

Tendría cierta lógica si no fuera porque una área abandonada y sin nada entre dos grandes edificios en el centro de Londres no pasaba desapercibida precisamente. No tenia mucho sentido, ¿no seria más fácil darle el aspecto de un edificio parecido a los mil que llenaban esa calle?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que hacer que parezca una jungla abandonada en medio de Londres es menos sospechoso que lo que sea que se oculta? - preguntó extrañado. - No creo que este aspecto fuera a desmotivar a niños y adolescentes de explorar, la verdad.  
\- Normalmente hay más hechizos a parte del de ocultación – continuó Chin mientras saltaba la ridícula valla del lugar y se adentraba en éste. - Hechizos de disuasión, un leve confundus y un repelente.

Un repelente. Como si los muggles fueran insectos. Gruñó para sus adentros mientras seguía a los dos magos. El aire era casi denso, le costaba moverse.

\- ¿Que es lo que hay aquí que es tan importante esconder? - insistió él. - ¿Y por qué es aquí precisamente donde encontraremos a tu primo, Chin?  
\- En realidad es mi prima, no mi primo – replicó éste. - Y ahora mismo lo verás, no quiero estropearte la sorpresa.

Justo en ese momento McGarrett, que iba en frente de ellos, desapareció en la nada. Por un segundo pensó que había hecho eso de aparecerse pero no vio ningún remolino blanco ni tuvo la misma sensación que esa mañana. Además había algo en el ambiente, el paisaje pareció temblar y desenfocarse por unos instantes antes de volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Que demonios…? - empezó a preguntar, sin saber bien como acabar la frase.

Entonces Chin se giró con una media sonrisa antes de seguir avanzando hacia el frente, desapareciendo gradualmente. Al estar siguiendo a Chin con la mirada pudo ver como su cuerpo desaparecía de adelante hacia atrás, con cada paso. Como si hubiera cruzado una linea invisible. El final del solar pareció temblar de nuevo, como si Chin hubiera perturbado una superficie liquida. Una superficie liquida invisible y perpendicular al suelo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin importarle realmente estropear su peinado y miró a la calle a sus espaldas. La gente pasaba por enfrente del lugar pero no aparentaban darse cuenta de nada, incluso aquellos que parecían estar concentrados en los edificios desviaban sus ojos del anterior al escampado al que lo seguía sin dar señal de notar nada extraño. Se preguntó cuantos lugares como ese existirían en el mundo, cuanto había oculto a simple vista y a la vez a la vista de todos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando excusas inconscientemente para no adentrarse en ese lugar desconocido así que inspiró profundamente y aceleró el paso. Sintió como si estuviera cruzando una catarata, o entrando en un espejo al más puro estilo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Y cuando vio lo que había al otro lado supo que no se había equivocado con su metáfora.

En frente de él había lo que parecía un enorme estadio de hierba verde bien cuidada y lineas blancas en el suelo. Tenia forma elíptica y había seis palos gruesos con círculos en la parte más alta, muchos metros arriba, agrupados de tres en tres en ambos extremos del campo. Había gradas altas en ambos lados del campo, en los lados opuestos de los círculos, y en general toda la zona era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía al principio. Se encontraban cerca de unas escaleras que subían a las mencionadas gradas, por las cuales McGarret ya subía de dos en dos.

\- Bienvenido a tu primer campo de Quidditch, Danny – le dijo animadamente Chin, mientras lo empujaba sutilmente hacia las escaleras con una mano en su hombro. - Sólo es un campo de entrenamiento por eso, no se puede comparar a los estadios oficiales. En el próximo campeonato recuérdame que te lleve.

Danny se dejó llevar sin decir nada. En el aire había unas figuras que se movían a gran velocidad entre los dos extremos de la pista. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataban de magos montados en escobas voladoras con ropa de dos colores diferentes y pasándose unas pelotas rojas a toda velocidad. Incluso le pareció ver a algunos con bates de béisbol golpeando algo negro que volaba entre la gente en escoba. Menuda mezcla más rara.

\- ¿Cual de ellos es tu prima, Chin? - oyó que McGarrett preguntaba desde su lado.

Al parecer se encontraban los tres sentados en las gradas y él no recordaba como había llegado allí. Eso parecía un sueño.

\- La buscadora de los London Wings, el equipo rojo – oyó que Chin respondía desde su otro lado.  
\- ¿Buscadora? - preguntó en monosílabos, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de las figuras en movimiento y aun menos de formular una pregunta coherente.  
\- No me lo digas – oyó la voz sarcástica de McGarrett. - Tampoco sabes lo que es el Quidditch, ¿verdad?

Ese tono de voz lo espabiló de golpe. Detestaba ese tono superior y prepotente que el moreno usaba siempre que descubría algo que Danny no sabia sobre el mundo mágico y la magia en general. ¡Como odiaba ese tipo!

\- ¡No todos tenemos el privilegio de nacer y crecer rodeados de tazas flotantes, escobas voladoras y varitas mágicas, McGarrett! - lo acusó, mirándole desafiante. - Algunos hace poco más de un mes que descubrimos que éramos magos o que la magia era más que un cuento de hadas para los niños, ¡así que disculpame por no saber cada maldito detalle de tu maldito extraño e ilógico mundo!  
\- ¿Un mes? - preguntó el mago, claramente confundido. - ¿Como que un mes? Eso no es posible.  
\- Oh, lo es, te aseguro que lo es - insistió él, con el mismo tono enojado. - Así que si dejaras de burlarte cada vez que algo me sorprende tal vez iríamos más rápido en la investigación. En la cual me incluiste sin siquiera informarte sobre mi y mi situación primero, por cierto.  
\- Yo solo pensé…  
\- Pensaste que no era más que un muggle y como tal no merecía que perdieras el más mínimo tiempo en informarte sobre mi, ¿verdad? - lo acusó. - Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy un muggle, no necesitas saber nada más de mi para catalogarme como a incompetente, ¿no?  
\- Eso no es…  
\- Chicos, ¿podéis dejar el flirteo para después? - interrumpió Chin con voz divertida. - Creo que Kono ha visto la Snitch.

Danny volvió la vista hacia el campo donde una silueta se lanzaba en picado hacia el suelo, con otro mago pisándole los talones. Se levantó asustado, convencido de que algo iba mal y estaba a punto de presenciar un terrible accidente pero entonces el mago que iba primero cambió súbitamente el rumbo cuando estaba a menos de un metro de distancia y empezó a volar en paralelo al césped. La otra silueta siguió disparada hacia abajo, estabellandose contra el suelo en un crujido y saliendo despedido de la escoba.

\- El Amago de Wronski – oyó que decía McGarrett con tranquilidad. - Tu prima tiene mucho talento, Chin.  
\- Y además de verdad, estuvo tres años competiendo profesionalmente en primera división hasta que se lesionó un brazo en un choque – contestó Chin sin inmutarse por el accidente. - Aunque se repuso no logró nunca recuperar completamente la fuerza necesaria para según que maniobras así que se retiró y entró a la Academia de Aurores. Se gradúa la semana que viene pero por desgracia es de mi familia así que en la oficina nunca la tomarán en serio – musitó al final con tristeza.  
\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí tan tranquilos?! - exclamó Danny, atónito. - ¿No habéis visto como ese mago se comía el suelo delante vuestro?  
\- Relajate Danny, es normal, forma parte del juego – replicó McGarrett mientras seguía a Kono con la mirada.  
\- ¡¿Como que forma parte del juego?! - chilló él, incrédulo. - ¿Pero que tipo de juego cavernícola jugáis los magos?  
\- Es Quidditch – respondieron los otros dos a la vez, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
\- Pero… - musitó él sin saber que más decir, eso no podía ser normal, los magos estaban locos.  
\- No te preocupes, siempre hay medimagos en los partidos preparados para estos accidentes – explicó Chin, señalando a la pista donde efectivamente había un mago de túnica blanca ayudando a la silueta acostada. - ¿Ves? Es casi mandatorio que haya lesiones.  
\- Una vez vi una colisión de seis jugadores – comentó McGarrett. - Tuvieron que pausar el juego por una hora entera y solo tres pudieron volver al campo, los otros tuvieron que ser ingresados.

Danny se sentó de nuevo, en silencio. Si eso era lo que los magos llamaban deporte no le extrañaba que hubieran tantos accidentes, era mucho más peligroso que el peor deporte muggle, como hacer paracaidismo o lanzarse desde un helicóptero a los Alpes sólo con una tabla de snow. Con razón McGarrett estaba tan loco si había crecido con eso como modelo de deporte ejemplar.

Siguieron viendo el partido en silencio, con Chin explicando de vez en cuando las normas del juego o comentando con McGarrett alguna jugada o partido memorable de sus tiempos en el colegio. Él sólo pudo captar algunas palabras como Cazadores, Quaffle o Bludgers sin entender realmente el significado. Se dedicó a contemplar el juego atónito, alucinado sólo con el concepto de volar en escoba a esas velocidades y con esas maniobras tan arriesgadas. Esperaba que Grace nunca despertara interés en ese deporte, se moriría sólo de ver a su hija volando a más de un metro del suelo. Sólo de verla volando de hecho, no importaba a cuantos metros. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a todas las siluetas rojas abrazándose y haciendo una montaña alrededor de la prima de Chin, que parecía tener algo en sus manos. Cuando Chin y McGarrett se levantaron entendió que el partido había acabado.

Kono era mucho más joven de lo que se esperaba, aunque con la longevidad de los magos no se atrevía a determinar su edad por la apariencia, ya tuvo suficiente con meter la pata con Hermione. La vio abrazar afectuosamente a Chin y se alegró de que al menos su prima no le hiciera el vacío como al parecer el resto de su familia hacía. Se presentó y le estrechó la mano, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el brazo al hacerlo. Genial, otra bruja con aura mágica que él podía detectar, eso iba a ser malo para su jaqueca. Soltó su mano de golpe cuando Chin se aclaró la garganta, mirándolo de reojo con expresión seria. Si no tenia suficientes problemas sólo le faltaba que Chin pensase que le atraía su prima. Aunque no negaba ni afirmaba nada, Kono era realmente atractiva al fin y al cabo.

\- Dice tu primo que te gradúas de la academia la semana que viene – empezó McGarrett a lo que Kono asintió. - ¿Te gustaría tener alguna experiencia de campo adicional antes?  
\- Por supuesto, te escucho – respondió la chica, sonrisa en el rostro.

Un par de horas después Danny y McGarrett terminaban de optimar los detalles de la operación mientras Chin y Kono preparaban un encuentro con Sang Min. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, no podían hacer nada más hasta que tuvieran respuesta del traficante así que compró algunas cervezas y las trajo a casa de McGarrett dispuesto a hacer una tregua con el hombre. No era buena idea que hubiera mal ambiente justo antes de una operación y el hombre al fin y al cabo le había echado un cable a Chin. Cierto que lo hizo por su propio interés pero realmente no tenia ninguna obligación en prometerle al auror trabajo permanente, teniendo a la Ministra de su lado podría haber hecho literalmente cualquier cosa sin que nadie se lo hubiera podido impedir. No podía ser tan mal tipo como había pensado en un inicio. Pronto estuvieron en su patio trasero, gozando de una esplendida vista de Londres. Su casa estaba en una parte más elevada que el resto de la ciudad, en un barrio residencial, y por algún motivo misterioso no hacia nada de frío aun estando al aire libre en Londres. Aunque siendo la casa de un mago no sabia porque le sorprendía.

\- ¿Nunca vas a decirme que significa Danno? - le preguntó de golpe el mago, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta allí, al aire libre, en la fría Inglaterra.  
\- Si, cuando me digas que era eso que te llevaste el primer día – respondió sin inmutarse mientras se sentaba en una silla, botella en mano.  
\- Es un pensadero – le respondió con naturalidad. - Se utilizan para almacenar memorias y recuerdos y así poder acceder a ellos más tarde cuando sea necesario.  
\- Vaya – musitó él. - ¿De tu padre?  
\- Si, pero nunca lo había visto antes y él no era de los que usaban ese tipo de artefactos – comentó McGarrett mientras se sentaba. - No se aun que tiene de especial pero se que mi padre quería que lo encontrara, ahora mismo no es más que una incógnita más.  
\- ¿Sabes? A Grace y a mi se nos dan genial los rompecabezas – dijo casi impulsivamente, no sabia si intentando cambiar de tema o insinuar su ayuda.

Era cierto por eso. Recordaba las tardes sentados con su hija en frente de un rompecabezas tras otro, montándolo juntos y conversando. Alguna vez Rachel se unía pero no era realmente su fuerte, no tenia paciencia para ellos. Echaba de menos esos momentos.

\- Eres un buen padre – dijo de golpe McGarrett, su expresión seria reflejando su honestidad.  
\- Tal vez, no lo se – suspiró, era lo que intentaba pero la mitad del tiempo no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. - Hay tres formas de mirarlo. Una: puede que me mate cualquier día de estos persiguiendo a algún cabrón drogadicto y entonces, ¿que tipo de padre sería?  
\- Siempre admiré a mi padre por su trabajo como auror – replicó el mago. - Los sacrificios que hizo por nuestra seguridad. Siempre deseé ser como él.  
\- Y terminaste siendo auror como él, ¿no?  
\- No exactamente, soy un mago golpeador Danny, no es lo mismo - lo corrigió él. - El caso es que siempre me sentí orgulloso de mi padre. Seguro que Grace siente lo mismo.  
\- Si, tal vez – respondió Danny, sintiéndose aliviado de oír a alguien decir lo que él se repetía a si mismo cada noche. - O eso o tal vez cree que soy un egoísta que piensa más en sí mismo que en ella – intentó que no se notara su miedo en la voz pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. - La verdad es que esto es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, lo necesito. Quiero hacer algo en lo que se que soy bueno y quiero ser recordado por ello.

McGarrett lo miraba en silencio, sin juzgar. Por primera vez Danny sintió que se podía relajar al lado de ese mago, definitivamente no era tan mal tipo cuando no estaba arrastrándolo sin refuerzos a la casa de traficant o lanzando conjuros sin preguntar.

\- Si para lograr eso tengo que soportarte, con tu absurda idea de que nunca te equivocas y que eres mejor que los demás… - prosiguió Danny con voz relajada. - Que así sea.

El mago no dijo nada para defenderse ni contraatacar el insulto. Solo sonrió desde la silla continua y se inclinó para chocar sus dos botellas, en imitación a un brindis, para luego beber un sorbo. Danny sonrió también y se relajó en la silla, ambos mirando el paisaje en silencio por unos minutos.

\- ¿Cuál es la tercera? - preguntó de nuevo el moreno, obligándole a rebobinar la conversación mentalmente hasta que entendió a que se estaba refiriendo.  
\- Bueno, incluso si me digo a mi mismo que esto no es permanente, Londres, y supongo que algún día el mundo mágico también, son el hogar de Grace ahora – explicó con pesadez, no era su hogar y nunca lo sería pero lo importante allí no eran sus sentimientos si no los de su hija. - Es mi trabajo mantenerlos seguros para ella.

McGarrett no le respondió pero lo observaba fijamente, como si lo hubiera visto bajo una luz diferente y no estuviera seguro de que hacer con ello. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y siguió bebiendo sin decir nada más al mago. Había sido un día largo y le esperaba uno peor al día siguiente, no necesitaba además tener que preocuparse por la opinión que McGarret tuviera de él. No le importaba realmente, siempre que pudieran hacer el trabajo necesario y él no saliera herido por la impulsividad del mago. Vio asombrado como una lechuza se acercaba volando solo para soltar una carta a medio vuelo y volver a irse sin siquiera detenerse. El sobre voló por sí mismo hasta las manos de McGarrett y éste lo abrió con una mano mientras depositaba su cerveza en una pequeña mesa. Los magos nunca dejarían de sorprenderle, tan avanzados en algunos aspectos como la medicina y tan renuentes al cambio en cosas tan básicas como la comunicación.

\- Es de Chin – explicó el mago sin necesidad de que le preguntara. - Sang Min picó el anzuelo y se encontrará con Kono mañana por la mañana.  
\- Perfecto, pero ten presente que no tenemos ninguna garantía de que nos vaya a decir donde está Hesse - le respondió, pensando que tal vez si contemplaba la posibilidad antes no actuaria tan mal si se presentaba la situación.  
\- Tiene que hacerlo – replicó el mago golpeador con determinación. - Ésta es la única oportunidad que tengo de atrapar al hombre que asesinó a mi padre.

De acuerdo, Danny entendía sus motivaciones, de verdad, pero ese tipo de carga emocional era lo que te hacia actuar temerariamente y terminar herido o muerto. Y lo que ponía a los que están cerca de ti en peligro. Sabía que McGarrett tenía un auto-control impresionante, si él estuviera en su lugar probablemente lo tendrían que haber atado a una silla para impedirle irrumpir él solo en casa de Sang Min y exigir respuestas. Aun así era peligroso, y por mucho que el hombre fuera arrogante y una pesadilla en la mejor de las situaciones, no lo quería muerto. Pero incluso con lo poco que lo conocía ya sabia que seria imposible detenerlo.

Tendría que pegarse a él como una lapa y asegurarse de que ambos salían con vida de ese lugar.

Esa noche Danny a penas pudo pegar ojo. Llamó a Grace antes de que ésta se acostara sólo para poder escuchar su voz un rato y decirle cuanto la quería, como siempre hacía antes de una operación. No era que no la llamara cada noche, porque lo hacía, pero cuando sabía que iba a estar en una situación peligrosa de antemano siempre intentaba poner especial énfasis. Si pasaba lo peor quería que las últimas palabras que su hija recordara de él fueran cuanto la quería.

Tomó un par de calmantes con la cena y se acostó temprano pero estuvo horas sin conciliar el sueño repasando una vez tras otra el plan y lo que sabía de Sang Min. Al parecer era un mago proveniente de China que llevaba casi quince años en Inglaterra. Su circulo más próximo también eran magos pero tenia muchos muggles subcontratados que eran los que hacían el trabajo sucio. Por supuesto sin saber que su jefe era un mago. Por lo que sabían normalmente se encargaba del trafico ilegal de muggles, cobraba una milionada para traer a familiares a la isla sólo para venderlos luego al mercado negro, tanto muggle como mágico. Por lo que le habían contado algunos de los peores maleficios y pociones usaban órganos humanos e incluso sacrificios. Se horrorizaba solo de pensarlo.

Estaba intentando mantener la mente abierta con todo lo referente a la magia y el Mundo Mágico, de verdad que lo hacía, pero cada nuevo aspecto que aprendía lo horrorizaba. Incluso el deporte oficial consistía en arriesgar la piel encima de un palo delgado de madera a muchos metros de altura y esquivar a jugadores y pelotas por igual. Todo era peligroso, ni siquiera te podías fiar de que aquellos retratados en los cuadros se mantuvieran en su sitio. Era imposible para él, nunca le gustaría ese mundo. Haría un esfuerzo en aprender y adaptarse por Grace pero ese nunca sería su hogar.

Él nunca sería un mago, por muchas pruebas que le hicieran. Era y siempre sería un muggle, y orgulloso de ello.

\- ¿Podéis explicarme de nuevo como funciona este cachivache? - preguntó por enésima vez Danny, observando lo que aparentaba un plato de plata con extraños dibujos en el borde.  
\- Ya te lo he dicho Danny – gruñó McGarrett mientras se ajustaba unos guantes de un tejido que nunca había visto. - Sólo es un recipiente cualquiera atado al conjuro que le he puesto a Kono, cuando ella lo active podremos ver y oír lo que pasa en esa habitación.  
\- ¿Y no lo van a notar los otros? - insistió mientras se debatía en tocar el plato o no. - También hay magos allí dentro y si la descubren está muerta.

Kono estaba ya en el punto de encuentro esperando a Sang Min sin nada más que ropa muggle y su varita escondida en alguna parte, prefería no saber exactamente donde. Ni micrófonos, ni cámaras. Ciertamente si el conjuro de McGarrett funcionaba sería más seguro para ella que llevar ningún artilugio pero al tratar con magos no se fiaba, debían de tener una forma de detectar los hechizos. Ellos se encontraban en una habitación en el edificio contiguo, no quiso preguntar donde estaban los dueños del lugar ni como los habían despistado.

\- Es un conjuro que usamos para casos de infiltración como éste, no será detectado con un simple Specialis revelio o un Finite incantatem – respondió el mago. - Hace falta un contra-hechizo especifico.  
\- Chicos, se está activando – los interrumpió Chin mientras ponía en marcha una grabadora anticuada al lado del plato, realmente que esos magos necesitaban ponerse al día de las nuevas tecnologías muggles.

La superficie plateada del plato empezó a brillar y pudieron ver a Kono de pie enfrente de Sang Min y algunos de sus secuaces. Entonces oyeron su voz saliendo del mismo plato.

\- Tengo una tía y un tío en Nanjing a los que les gustaría mucho poder vivir aquí – se oyó la voz de Kono y sonaba mucho más suave e insegura que el día anterior, o era realmente buena actriz o estaba nerviosa. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.  
\- Puedo tener a tu familia aquí en dos semanas – oyeron una voz de hombre, por lo que el plato reflejaba era Sang Min. - Entrarlos al país es fácil. Pagar por el trayecto, eso es lo que es difícil.  
\- Tengo dinero ahorrado – dijo Kono con la misma voz, estaba fingiendo entonces, bien.  
\- ¿Te importaría contarme a que te dedicas? - insistió el traficante.  
\- Trabajo de recepcionista en una clínica dental y de camarera los fines de semana – contestó la chica.  
\- ¿Dos trabajos? Muy trabajadora – prosiguió Sang Min mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor como un carroñero. - Por desgracia la clase de dinero que necesitamos aquí está muy lejos de tus posibilidades, tesoro – y dicho eso alzó una mano y empezó a recorrer la piel de Kono, desde el cuello hasta el brazo y bajando, Danny quiso matarlo. - A no ser claro que encontremos otra forma de pagar.

Entonces la mano del asqueroso traficante rozó las palmas de la auror y se detuvo. Le agarró la muñeca y alzó su mano para observarlas con más detalle.  
\- Callos en las palmas – gruñó enojado. - ¿Que clase de recepcionista tiene las manos así de callosas?

Mierda. No se les había ocurrido comprobar ese detalle. Probablemente era consecuencia del Quidditch, por agarrar un palo de madera con las manos constantemente, incluso con los guantes. Y se suponía que Kono era muggle así que no tenia sentido. Estaba en peligro.

\- Se acabó, la han pillado – dijo él, comprobando su arma por enésima vez. - Saquémosla de allí.  
\- Tranquilo Danny, puede manejar la situación sola – lo frenó Chin pero Danny notó la tensión en su mandíbula y su mano buscando la varita inconscientemente.  
\- Si se huele que es una trampa la mata Chin – insistió.  
\- Confía en mi – contraatacó el auror y eso no era justo, no podía pedirle eso en una situación así.

En el plato Sang Min seguía agarrando de una mano a Kono pero ésta solo se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, como si estuviera aterrada, y siguió hablando.

\- Los fines de semana al acabar mi turno también tengo que fregar el suelo del bar antes de cerrar.  
\- O quizás eres una bruja – contestó Sang Min, al parecer lanzando las precauciones por la ventana.  
\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Kono en tono confundido, Dios esa chica era buena.  
\- ¿Alguien comprobó si llevaba algún conjuro encima? - preguntó el oriental a los otros hombres de la sala.  
\- Comprobamos si llevaba micros, no conjuros – confesó uno.  
\- Entonces probablemente te lo saltaste – le gruñó su líder mientras sacaba la varita él mismo y apuntaba a la auror.

Danny sintió como tanto él como los dos magos se tensaban. Si el mago usaba un hechizo lo suficiente potente… o si el hechizo de McGarrett no era tan bueno como él decía…

\- Finite incantatem – pronunció Sang Min mientras agitaba la varita.

Esperaron unos segundos pero no pasó nada. Respiraron aliviados.

\- No entiendo… - empezó a preguntar Kono, todo inocencia.  
\- Aun no he acabado – contestó Sang Min mientras sacaba un móvil de su bolsillo y le hacía una foto.  
\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - preguntó la auror escandalizada.  
\- Le estoy mandando tu foto a un amigo mio – respondió el mago mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ser un paranoico con la seguridad. Había batallado con McGarrett duramente hasta que éste accedió a tener preparado un dispositivo muggle de seguimiento por si acaso. Tenían ese teléfono pinchado.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó que preguntaba el mago golpeador pero él ya estaba en el ordenador, concentrado en encontrar el numero que había recibido esa foto.

De fondo oyó al traficante seguir con su discurso.

\- Él se lo mostrará a sus amigos y si alguien te reconoce, estás muerta.

El localizador no pudo darle un numero en respuesta.

\- El numero de teléfono está oculto – gruñó Danny, frustrado.  
\- ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Sabes quien es o no? - insistió McGarrett, obviamente sin entender nada de lo que él estaba intentando hacer.  
\- No se quien es pero puedo obtener una localización – explicó mientras introducía los comandos correspondientes.

El ordenador solo tardó unos segundos en darle un lugar pero fue el que menos se esperaba. Su comisaria, el teléfono estaba en su comisaria. Pensó por un momento en las implicaciones y que eso significaba que Kono estaba a salvo, era una comisaria muggle al fin y al cabo y ella era una bruja.

\- ¡Danny!  
\- ¡Sale de mi comisaria! - respondió, aun pensando en las consecuencias de eso.  
\- Tenéis a un topo allí – acusó Chin con rabia y teniendo en cuenta su historial no le extrañaba su reacción.

Seguía dándole vueltas. Kono estaba a salvo, ¿verdad? No la conocían en la comisaria ya que no era policía y no era muggle así que no estaba registrada en el sistema. Estaba a salvo. Pero no lo estaba. Kono lo acompañó la tarde anterior a la comisaria cuando él fue a buscar el equipo de rastreo. Le había dicho que tenia curiosidad por ver una comisaria muggle. Recordaba su cara de sorpresa al ver tantos ordenadores y televisores en un mismo espacio. Y ahora esa pequeña excursión podía costarle la vida.

\- ¡La vieron ayer conmigo! - exclamó, apartándose del ordenador y dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¡Tenemos que sacarla de allí!

En el plato Kono y los otros magos empezaron a moverse, rayos empezando a volar.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! - oyó la voz de McGarrett para luego sentir su mano en su brazo y la ya familiar sensación de aparecerse de improviso.

El mago lo soltó al instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo y mientras él intentaba recuperar el equilibrio y la respiración oyó una explosión a pocos metros. Levantó la mirada y vio al moreno entrar como un torbellino furioso por el agujero recién creado en el edificio.

\- Danny, ¿estas bien? - sintió a Chin preguntarle desde su lado, una mano en su hombro.  
\- Si, ves, ¡ves! - lo incitó mientras agitaba la cabeza intentando sacudirse el mareo y las nauseas de encima.

Trastabilló hasta la puerta abierta mientras sacaba su arma, intentando recuperarse lo suficiente cómo para ayudar. Entró por la puerta a tiempo de ver a un tipo sacar una pistola y apuntar a McGarrett desde su espalda.

\- ¡Pistola! - advirtió y disparó al sujeto en el hombro.

En el momento de distracción Sang Min intentó aparecerse, esta vez viéndose como un torbellino gris oscuro. McGarrett usó el mismo hechizo al instante y empezó a perseguir al otro, su torbellino blanco pisándole los talones al gris. Se concentró en reducir a los traficantes en la sala, confiando en que el mago se ocuparía del líder. Y en efecto cuando salieron a fuera Sang Min estaba atado y amordazado.

Más tarde y gracias a un hechizo de Chin encontraron un centenar de muggles encerrados en el sótano del edificio. Entre ellos se encontraban los padres de Chen Chi, la chica que encontraron en casa de Doran. Algo se comprimió en su interior cuando vio a Steve McGarrett, al estoico e insufrible Steve McGarrett, conducir a la adolescente de la mano desde el coche de policía hasta sus padres. Cuando los vio abrazándola desesperados no pudo evitar pensar en su propia hija. McGarrett tenia razón, no había nada en el mundo que no habría hecho para recuperar a su hija. Cuando el mago pasó por su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro por un segundo, no pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto.

Definitivamente no un mal tipo, loco e imprudente pero no un mal tipo.

Steve y Chin lograron que Min confesara no sabía cómo y no iba a preguntar realmente. Hesse y su cómplice se encontraban en Richmond a punto de utilizar un traslador ilegal junto con un grupo de magos de dudosa reputación. Oyó a McGarrett discutir con la cabeza flotante de una mujer en medio de las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la Oficina de Aurores sobre inmunidad y medios antes de que éste se fuera directamente hacia él con una mano alzada.

\- Vamos, Danny – ordenó éste sin ninguna contemplación.  
\- No – replicó él mientras evitaba el contacto. - No vas a aparecerme de nuevo McGarrett, dos veces en un día es más que suficiente para mi.  
\- No tenemos otra manera de llegar a tiempo – insistió el mago, avanzando de nuevo hacia él.  
\- ¡He dicho que no, Steve! - exclamó, evitando la mano de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que había llamado al mago por su nombre por primera vez.  
\- Entonces iré yo y te veo allí – gruñó éste con el cejo fruncido.  
\- Error, no vas a ir tu sólo sin apoyo – le regañó, esta vez siendo él quien lo agarrara del brazo.  
\- ¡Danny! ¡No tenemos tiempo! - exclamó el mago pero curiosamente sin intentar arrastrarlo en su aparición esta vez. - El traslador se activara en menos de cuarenta minutos y no puedo llevarte en una escoba.  
\- Mi coche esta fuera, ¿recuerdas? - insistió él. - Si nos damos prisa llegaremos a tiempo mientras Chin y Kono organizan la caballería.

El mago lo miró mal por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, como si estuviera espantando una mosca. Luego se giró hacia los otros dos.

\- Chin necesito que organices un área anti-aparición de al menos cincuenta metros cuadrados alrededor de las coordenadas del traslador – ordenó antes de girarse hacia la única chica del grupo. - Kono, coordínate con el Departamento de Investigación y el de Magos Golpeadores a ver si nos pueden proporcionar apoyo, no sabemos quien más podemos encontrar allí pero definitivamente van a ser fugitivos. Estaremos en contacto mediante el teléfono de Danny.

No pudo evitar sonreír, sólo un día y ya veían la utilidad de los teléfonos, tal vez no sería tan difícil modernizar a esos magos al fin y al cabo.

\- Vámonos Danny – lo llamó el mago en cuestión, haciendo volar las llaves de su coche hasta su mano con un simple movimiento de muñeca. - Yo conduzco.

Retiraba lo que pensó sobre él unas horas antes, ¿todo eso de que no era tan mal tío como creía? Error. Ese tío era insufrible.

McGarrett era un peligro fuera y dentro del coche. A parte de su tendencia a robarle las llaves constantemente y conducir coches ajenos parecía que estuviera haciendo una carrera contra el tiempo. Y contra las barreras de protección de las carreteras, le iba a hacer pagar por cada nuevo rasguño a su coche. Justo cuando empezaba a replantearse su vida y sus decisiones en ésta, agarrado a la puerta del coche cómo un naufrago a una tabla, sonó el tono de Rachel. De entre todos los malos momentos para llamarlo…

\- ¿Si? - respondió  
\- ¿Me puedes explicar porque me han llamado del colegio de Grace diciendo que su padre no la ha ido a buscar? - oyó la voz enojada de su ex.  
\- Rachel, no empieces – le respondió con el mismo tono mientras McGarrett le echaba miradas confundidas. - Te dejé dos mensajes, diciéndote que la recogieras.  
\- ¡Mensajes! No te diste cuenta de que estaba ocupada cuando, tal vez, ¿no respondí al teléfono? - siguió Rachel con su campaña “hagamos la vida de Danny todo lo difícil que sea posible” - No contaba con eso, tengo una vida también, ¿sabes? Y intento planificar mi tiempo con antelación.  
\- ¡No me vengas con que tienes que cambiar tus planes! ¡Mandas un chófer a buscarla la mitad de las veces! - le rebatió, furioso con su egoísmo.

El coche tembló y con el ruido no oyó la contestación de Rachel. McGarrett al parecer había decidido hacer corto con un caminito campo a través en vez de seguir la carretera como las personas normales.

\- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla entonces o tengo que decirle a mi hija que su padre tenia algo más importante que hacer? De nuevo – fue lo único que oyó del monologo de su ex pero fue más que suficiente.  
\- No, no puedo ir ahora mismo, estoy en medio de algo – respondió enojado, sin poder decirle exactamente en medio de que, lo que por cierto fue uno de los principales problemas en su relación. - Por favor para un segundo – la cortó cuando ella empezó de nuevo con su monólogo. - ¿Puedes tan solo hacerme un favor?  
\- ¡¿Un favor?! - le chilló Rachel. - ¿Pero quien te crees que soy, Danny? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?  
\- Sólo dile a Grace que Danno la quiere, por favor – le pidió, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora del mago y la furia en su interior por ser incapaz de mantener una conversación civilizada con la que una vez fue el amor de su vida.

Rachel le colgó el teléfono sin responder pero Danny sabia que le pasaría el mensaje a su hija. Sin importar lo mal que pudiera acabar la situación entre ellos, lo mal que aun estaba, ambos adoraban a Grace y nunca harían nada que la hiciera sufrir. El esfuerzo reciente de Rachel y Stan para adaptarse a la idea de que Grace pudiera ser una bruja sólo lo demostraba. Aunque el mismo hecho sólo hubiera añadido más combustible al infierno entre ellos dos.

Giró la cabeza, intentando no pensar más en ello y concentrarse en el caso y vio a McGarret echarle miradas curiosas de reojo. No sabia exactamente cual era el factor que tenia al mago tan interesado, si su relación con su ex o con su hija. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabia si los magos y brujas se casaban o divorciaban. Tal vez era eso lo que le interesaba. Pero era un tema del que no tenia ninguna intención de hablar así que fue a por lo seguro.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - empezó antes de desviar la mirada, realmente no le apetecía hablar de eso. - Cuando Grace tenia tres años intentó llamarme por mi nombre por primera vez pero sólo le salió Danno – confesó rápido, como quien se quita una tirita. - De aquí viene el mote de Danno.  
\- ¿Y ya está? - le insistió el mago, desviando los ojos del camino por enésima vez.  
\- Ya está – afirmó, agarrándose de nuevo a la puerta ahora que la adrenalina de discutir con Rachel había mutado de nuevo a adrenalina por muerte inminente.  
\- Es tierno – respondió el mago y no, eso si que no.  
\- ¡Cállate!  
\- ¿Por que no puedo decir que me parece tierno?  
\- Porque no necesito que pienses en nada sobre nosotros – rebatió Danny, sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero eso era un tema personal. - Esto es entre mi hija y yo, solo nosotros dos.  
\- De acuerdo – musitó McGarrett, claramente en desacuerdo.

Justo en ese momento el coche derrapó y se detuvo. En frente de ellos, a unos varios metros había unas siluetas en circulo alrededor de algo. Chin le había explicado que cualquier objeto podía ser convertido en traslador y que solo hacia falta tocarlo en el preciso momento en que se activara para ser transportado a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Al parecer habían llegado a tiempo. Miró a su reloj, sólo tenían un par de minutos.

\- Agárrate – le advirtió McGarrett antes de acelerar y dirigirse directamente al grupo, sorprendiéndolos y logrando que se dispersaran momentáneamente.

Salió del coche al mismo tiempo que McGarrett pero en dirección contraria. Fue directo hacia donde había visto caer una pelota de tenis y la pateó hasta que quedó debajo del coche, fuera del alcance inmediato. Sólo necesitaban ganar un par de minutos realmente. Sintió un hechizo formarse a su espalda así que se tiró al suelo y rodó hasta terminar con la espalda en el suelo a unos metros, la pistola apuntando al mago y disparándole en el hombro de la varita. Se levantó mientras éste caía y lo aturdió de un golpe para luego quitarle la varita y ponersela en el cinturón. Un mago sin varita probablemente era como un gato sin uñas, aun podía morder pero no era ni la mitad de peligroso.

Se dio la vuelta buscando a McGarrett y lo vio a unos metros intercambiando conjuros con otro mago que supuso era Hesse. Sintió un escalofrío y se agachó por instinto, justo antes de que un rayo rojo le pasara por encima y hiciera añicos el árbol que tenia detrás. Se apartó de un salto cuando éste empezó a caer hasta que colapsó justo encima de su coche. Maldita sea.

Usó lo que quedaba de su coche de escudo sólo para salir justo cuando sintió un conjuro formándose, previniendo la trayectoria y esquivándolo incluso antes de que el mago acabara de formular las palabras. Eso le concedió los segundos suficientes como para apuntar y disparar. Y como siempre el haber sido tocado por una arma muggle parecía ser lo suficiente confuso para un mago como para darle el par de segundos extra necesarios para llegar hasta éste y noquearlo. Le requisó la varita también después de comprobar que sólo estaba inconsciente.

Le echó un vistazo a McGarrett y lo vio peleando con el mago a golpe de varita, peligrosamente cerca de un precipicio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Intentó llegar hasta él pero otro mago se puso en medio y le obligó a hacer una maniobra evasiva de nuevo. En ese momento sintió un gran estremecimiento y empezaron a aparecer magos uniformados por todos lados. Los rayos volaron, los gritos de los aurores se mezclaban con los de los prófugos y entre el caos pudo distinguir a McGarrett de pie, sólo, en el borde del precipicio. Lo vio girarse y asentir levemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Respiró aliviado y bajó el arma mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol.

Lo habían conseguido y habían vivido para contarlo

\- Ey – oyó la voz de McGarrett, se giró hacia él mientras el medimago que lo atendía lo regañaba por moverse.  
\- Ey – respondió absurdamente.  
\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? - le preguntó el mago aun cuando él mismo lucía mucho peor aspecto.

El mago golpeador tenia el uniforme destrozado. Parecía haber sido quemado por abajo, apedazado por un lado y tenia un corte enorme en el frente, oscurecido por lo que parecía sospechosamente sangre. El propio mago lucía horrible, lleno de cortes, quemadas y moratones.  
\- ¡¿A mi me lo preguntas?! - exclamó exasperado. - Está claro que no te has mirado en el espejo, tienes un aspecto horrible, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí y no con un medimago? - le interrogó antes de que una sospecha le inundara. - Espera, ningún medimago te dejaría pasear libremente por allí con esas pintas, ¿que le has hecho McGarret?

El moreno tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado unos momentos antes de recomponer su expresión impasible de siempre.

\- Estoy bien, me han aplicado los primeros auxilios ya, el resto puede esperar.  
\- ¿Esperar? - preguntó con sarcasmo. - ¿Esperar a que? ¿A que te desangres?  
\- A esto.

Y dicho eso sacó la varita, la dirigió hacia las ruinas de lo que había sido su amado coche y la agitó al mismo tiempo que murmuraba Reparo. Ante sus ojos el tiempo pareció retroceder. El árbol que había caído encima de su coche se levantó y recompuso por si sólo, los cristales rotos de su coche se juntaron uno a uno hasta que volvieron a formar sus ventanas, las ruedas se formaron de nuevo de los pedazos esparcidos por el bosque y el motor se arregló sólo, fragmento a fragmento, y volvió a su lugar. Incluso las abolladuras que el coche tenía desde el accidente durante su primer mes en Inglaterra se arreglaron por sí solos.

Al final su coche quedó mejor que nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta del asombro así que la cerró y le dirigió una mirada al mago. Le estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Buen trabajo, Danno.  
\- ¿Que te dije sobre ese mote? - protestó con una sonrisa, incapaz de estar enojado con el hombre que le había dejado el coche como nuevo. Después de destruirlo primero claro.

El mago sólo siguió sonriendo antes de dirigirse hacia un medimago, como debería haber hecho desde el principio. La idea de que McGarrett había querido asegurarse de que él y su coche estaban bien antes de buscar ayuda medica para él mismo no debería de ser tan reconfortante.

Pero lo era, maldita sea, lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo algunas dudas respecto a la diferencia entre los Aurores y los Magos Golpeadores, he intentado utilizarlos para diferenciar el rango de Steve en el mundo mágico, pero si los he usado al revés por favor decid algo y los cambio.


	4. Entre-casos: Oficinas del DAP

\- ¡Danny!

Sonrió cuando vio a Meka levantarse de la mesa para ir a saludarlo. Aun llevaba un brazo escayolado y no recordaba nada del caso de Jacob, como ninguno de los agentes que estuvieron implicados en el caso, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Como estas Meka? ¿Me has echado de menos? - le respondió mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

Su amigo le devolvió el abrazo con el único brazo libre que tenia en esos días y le sonrió ampliamente. Danny se sintió mal al pensar en todas las cosas que le estaba ocultando a su compañero y uno de sus mejores amigos. Meka era completamente muggle, como la mayoría de su comisaria, y eso implicaba que no podía contarle nada de la magia ni el Mundo Mágico. Y aunque lo hiciera Meka nunca le creería, sobretodo al no ser capaz de demostrárselo, no era como si él pudiera agitar la mano y las cosas flotaran a su alrededor. Él sólo veía y sentía cosas. Solo tenia su sexto sentido, y Meka ya esta habituado a eso así que no lo encontraría nada extraordinario.

\- ¿Que dices? No sabes lo tranquilo que he estado estos días, podía incluso oírme a mi mismo pensar sin nadie que me interrumpiera – bromeó el moreno.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y no te has roto nada al pensar tanto? - le siguió el juego él. - Ya sabes que la falta de practica tiene sus consecuencias.

Meka se echó a reír para después darle unas palmaditas en su hombro mientras lo medio arrastraba hasta su silla, justo al lado de la suya.

\- Con el brazo tengo suficiente Danny – replicó el policía. - No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarme este yeso y volver a las calles, me estoy volviendo loco.

Era cierto. Desde el caso de Jacob y debido a sus lesiones Meka había sido delegado al papeleo hasta que se recuperara. Cuando fue al hospital a verlo y lo encontró con el brazo enyesado y cara de dolor fue cuando llamó por primera vez a Hermione. Había intentado no hacerlo, olvidar todo lo que había visto y aprendido y volver a su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada pero ver a su amigo sufriendo después de la charla sobre lo maravillosa que era la medicina mágica lo puso tan furioso que terminó llamando a la bruja para pedir explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo Peter y Meka habían sido atendidos por magos antes de que llegara la ambulancia y era lógico pensar que si hubiesen querido podrían haberlo curado los medimagos con un simple movimiento de varita. La bruja le explicó que no se trataba de prejuicios contra los muggles, de lo que él la había acusado a ella y a todo su mundo en su ataque de ira, si no que simplemente los muggles no reaccionaban bien a la magia. Al parecer había algunos conjuros y pociones que les afectaban de forma normal, otros que no les hacían efecto y algunos eran perjudiciales. Por lo que le contó la medicina mágica básica funcionaba bien pero cuando se trataba de algo más serio podía causar severos efectos secundarios y por eso estaba prohibido su uso en no-mágicos. Curar huesos rotos era uno de esos conjuros que mejor no utilizar en muggles, mientras que lo que sea que utilizaron en Peter para devolverle la consciencia era seguro. No tenia ninguna lógica, como todo lo de ese Mundo.

\- ¿Donde están los demás? - le preguntó al ver la oficina casi vacía. - ¿Están todos en activo?

\- Algunos de ellos si – le respondió Meka mientras se sentaba de nuevo. - Otros están haciendo el cotilla.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Hay algún recluta nuevo o algo así? - se interesó Danny, curioso. - ¿Es una chica?

\- Eso estaría bien, alegraría el ambiente – le guiñó un ojo su amigo. - En realidad ha aparecido un tipo que no había visto en mi vida hace un rato y se ha encerrado en la oficina con el Superintendente. Aun están allí.

\- Ya se lo contaré a Amy eso de alegrar el ambiente – le replicó con un guiño, feliz de estar de vuelta a la rutina. - ¿Cómo está por cierto? ¿Y Bill? Hace mucho que no los veo.

\- Están bien – respondió con una sonrisa Meka para a continuación empezar a contarle anécdotas de su familia.

Danny se acomodó en su silla mientras conversaba con su amigo, sintiendo como la tensión de los últimos dos días desaparecía lentamente. La oficina se fue llenando de policías a medida que pasaban los minutos y Danny se levantó infinidad de veces a estrechar manos, saludar y dar golpes amistosos en espaldas ajenas. Solo habían sido dos días pero se alegraba de estar de vuelta.

Y entonces oyó una voz familiar a sus espaldas que le heló la sangre.

\- ¡Ey, Danny!

No podía ser, estaba alucinando, no podía estar oyendo la voz del maldito Steve McGarrett en su oficina, en su comisaria, en su mundo. Se giró y efectivamente se encontró de frente con el auror, vestido con ropa muggle y una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, apenas dándose cuenta de que a su alrededor todo el mundo se había callado de golpe, mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- ¿Que diablo haces aquí McGarrett? - exclamó incrédulo, sin ser capaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El moreno se limitó a sonreír de lado, un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos.

\- ¿No puede uno hacer una visita cordial a su amigo en su trabajo sin ser interrogado?

\- Antes que nada no somos amigos – le replicó, ignorando la cara de perrito abandonado del auror. - Somos conocidos, colegas como mucho, ¿amigos? Lo siento pero no, aun no al menos – y con eso la sonrisa arrogante volvió al rostro del moreno. - Y segundo, ¿puede alguien normal ir a visitar a un amigo? Por supuesto que puede, pero el problema aquí es la palabra “normal”. Se que no la usas a menudo, probablemente ni siquiera sepas lo que significa, pero dejame decirte que tu eres muchas cosas pero normal no es una de ellas - prosiguió con su monologo mientras el mago lo miraba en silencio, aun sonriendo. - Así que si, en tu caso necesito una explicación más elaborada para entender que demonios haces en mi comisaria.

\- ¿Entonces ya se conocen? Eso facilitará las cosas – oyó a alguien decir y tardó un instante en procesar que se trataba de su jefe, el Superintendente Harrison.

Por lo que parecía ambos habían salido del despacho de éste y se dirigían a la salida cuando McGarrett lo saludó y él no se había ni percatado. Recordó al instante el comentario de Meka unos minutos atrás sobre un desconocido hablando con el Superintendente y que él había pasado por alto, quitándole importancia. No podía ser, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

\- Ha sido un placer Superintendente – oyó que decía McGarrett mientras estrechaba la mano de su jefe, la sonrisa dando lugar a una expresión seria y profesional. - Tengo grandes expectativas en este proyecto, estoy seguro de que todos saldremos beneficiados.

\- Por supuesto Agente – contestó el policía con expresión seria. - Pero se lleva uno de mis mejores hombres, espero que me lo devuelva pronto.

\- Lo siento pero yo no contaría con ello – replicó el mago con expresión más arrogante de lo normal. - Te veo luego Danno – le dijo al pasar por su lado.

\- ¡Que no me llames así! - gruñó él mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

McGarrett sólo sonrió de nuevo y se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin siquiera dignarse a girarse. Estuvo tentado a perseguir a ese lunático y golpearlo hasta quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. ¿Que diantres hacia él allí? ¿Y que quería decir con eso de “luego”?

\- Williams, a mi oficina – oyó al Superintendente ordenar para luego girarse y entrar de nuevo en su despacho.

No entendía nada pero tenia un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento. Miró a su alrededor. Casi todos los demás policías lo estaban mirando con más o menos disimulo, la mayoría con expresiones desconfiadas y hurañas. Incluso aquellos que lo habían saludado efusivamente no hacia ni dos minutos atrás ahora lo miraban recelosos. Siempre había sabido que no todos sus compañeros estaban conformes con él, tanto por ser un recién llegado como por su impecable lista de casos resueltos que al parecer algunos encontraban ofensiva. Sabia que había algunos disconformes con su presencia en la comisaria pero parecía que de golpe fueran todos los oficiales los que estaban en su contra.

\- ¡Danny! - oyó a Meka llamarlo en voz baja desde su derecha. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quien era ese tipo?

\- No se que esta pasando, yo tampoco lo entiendo – confesó con sinceridad. - McGarrett es un conocido con el que colaboré en el último caso, nada más.

\- Sea como sea es mejor que vayas con el Superintendente – replicó su amigo. - Sabes que no le gusta que le hagan esperar. Luego me lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny asintió con un nudo en la garganta y caminó hasta el despacho de su superior, ignorando las miradas acusadoras de los demás e intentando entender que estaba pasando.

\- Señor… - dijo una vez en el despacho con la puerta cerrada.

\- Siéntese Williams – le ordenó el Superintendente, sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos juntas frente a su rostro, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Señor, no se que… - intentó empezar, nervioso como un novato ante la mirada penetrante de su jefe.

\- Acabo de ser informado de que el Alcalde desea formar un equipo especializado para encargarse de los casos más prioritarios – le explicó su superior con voz indiferente. - Al parecer consideran que en Scotland Yard no somos lo suficientemente buenos.

Danny abrió la boca para decir algo, negar esa afirmación o defenderse pero la mirada fija del Superintendente mantuvo su lengua atada. No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

\- El equipo estará dirigido por Steve McGarrett, al que por lo visto ya conoce, y un equipo a su elección que tendrán autoridad ante Scotland Yard, la CoLP y cualquier otra oficina relacionada - prosiguió su jefe. - Al parecer nuestra obligación será bajarnos los pantalones y no solo regalar nuestros mayores casos si no encima estar a su disposición siempre que nos necesiten.

No podía ser. El desgraciado le había dicho la verdad, su maldita Primera Ministra tenia mucha más influencia en el Mundo Muggle de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Porque estaba claro que esa decisión no provenía del alcalde, el cual nunca se metía en los asuntos de Scotland Yard, si no de alguien por encima de él.

\- ¿Le importaría explicarme Detective Williams por qué McGarrett lo ha escogido para formar parte de su grupo elitista?

No supo como responder a eso porque ni siquiera él lo sabía. Sinceramente no sabía porqué McGarrett lo había elegido a él como compañero en vez de a cualquier otro auror o policía. Tal vez el ser el investigador al cargo del caso de su padre tuvo algo que ver pero su disputa cuando se conocieron no indicaba que le tuviera mucho respeto precisamente. Probablemente fue tan sólo por el hecho de no ser exactamente un muggle normal pero no podía contarle eso a su superior.

\- Siendo francos no se cual es el razonamiento de McGarrett, si es que hay alguno - empezó intentando sonar tranquilo y sincero cuando su mente le gritaba que no podía decirle la verdad. - Lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo pero tengo la impresión de que es un hombre dado a seguir sus impulsos.

\- ¿Entonces me está diciendo que sólo lo escogió por un capricho personal? - inquirió el Superintendente.

\- En absoluto - negó al instante, sintiendo su sangre arder ante la sugerencia. - Coincidimos en el último caso, cuando investigaba el asesinato de su padre, John McGarrett - prosiguió mirando fijamente a su superior. - Cuando supo que yo estaba a cargo de la investigación solicitó mi colaboración, supongo que lo encontró lógico.

\- Es el caso que recibimos recientemente de la CoLP, ¿verdad? - le preguntó. - He de reconocer que me intrigó que solicitaran nuestra colaboración en un caso fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

Danny no respondió a eso. No sabia cómo Chin había logrado hacer pasar el caso por uno de otra sucursal muggle pero sospechaba que había algún elemento mágico por en medio. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera se hubieran asegurado de atar los cabos sueltos, no quería que una simple llamada de teléfono levantara dudas en la mente de su superior.

\- Entiendo la colaboración puntual en ese caso en particular pero eso no explica porqué lo ha solicitado a usted como incorporación fija para su equipo - musitó en voz baja el otro hombre. - ¿Le comentó sus intenciones o la formación de ese nuevo equipo?

\- Comentó algo al respecto sobre jurisdicción y tener autoridad pero sinceramente no creí que fuera en serio - confesó Danny, esta vez con sinceridad. - Y en ningún momento mencionó que quisiera mi colaboración para algo más que sólo ese caso en particular.

\- Sea cómo sea así ha sido - concluyó el Superintendente. - A partir de mañana será trasladado a su departamento, mañana enviaran a uno de su equipo a ayudarle con el traspaso - concluyó desviando la atención a sus papeles, claramente dando la conversación por finalizada.

Danny cerró las manos en puños y apretó hasta que el dolor le ayudó a controlar su frustración. Había trabajado en esa comisaria por casi un año, había logrado hacerse un pequeño grupo de amigos y gente de confianza en un entorno que al principio fue hostil con él. Gracias a él y a su tozudez la media en casos resueltos de toda la comisaria había subido respecto al año anterior, con sólo uno de sus casos sin resolver. Había encarcelado a criminales de alto y bajo perfil y había trabajado noches enteras codo con codo con Meka durante semanas. Se había ganado un lugar en esa comisaria con sudor y sufrimiento. Y ahora todo eso no servía de nada tan sólo por los caprichos de un mago egoísta.

\- Señor, ¿puedo hablar con sinceridad? - gruñó entre dientes.

\- Por supuesto Williams - recibió por respuesta, los papeles olvidados de nuevo y toda la atención puesta en él.

\- Llevo un año trabajando en esta comisaria, tengo estadísticas de más de un 90℅ de casos resueltos y mis compañeros y yo formamos un buen equipo - enumeró intentando moderar su tono de voz. - Se que no soy del agrado de todos los oficiales de esta comisaría pero hago un buen trabajo - prosiguió sintiendo sus manos temblar de la rabia. - Creo que me merezco permanecer aquí, no quiero tener que empezar de nuevo con un equipo nuevo y menos si McGarrett es el que da las órdenes.

\- Puede que le sorprenda, Williams, pero yo tampoco estoy conforme con ésta situación - recibió en respuesta. - Sin embargo las ordenes vienen de arriba, incluso he solicitado que se adjudicara a otra persona para el cargo pero no ha servido de nada. Me han dejado bien claro que era a usted específicamente a quien querían y que no había negociación posible.

Eso le sorprendió. El Superintendente Harrison era su superior y como tal siempre había intentado mantener la profesionalidad con él en todo momento pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos le tenía mucho aprecio al otro. Desde el primer momento el Superintendente le dejó bien claro lo que pensaba de tener a un recién llegado en su comisaria, sobretodo cuándo éste era un americano. La hostilidad y tensión de los primeros días en la oficina tuvo que ser óbvia incluso para él pero, aunque nunca alentó esa conducta, tampoco la sancionó. No le importaba realmente, no necesitaba a nadie que lo protegiera, pero ese acto no le inspiró respecto hacia su superior precisamente. Su propia incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada y su tendencia a enfrentar directamente y a gritos los desprecios y comentarios de los otros oficiales tampoco ayudaron. Eso sumado a los casos más peligrosos que de alguna forma siempre acababan en su mesa convirtió sus primeros meses en Londres en un verdadero infierno. Entonces empezó a trabajar con Meka y el numero de sus casos resueltos empezaron a ser imposibles de ignorar y la situación mejoró.

\- Se que no soy de su agrado Williams y no voy a fingir que yo no siento lo mismo, ya sabe lo que pienso de su carácter explosivo - prosiguió el otro hombre. - Pero usted es uno de mis mejores agentes y le aseguro que he hecho lo posible para no perderlo.

\- ¿Tengo la más mínima posibilidad de refutar este traslado? - preguntó sin esperanza.

\- Me temo que no a no ser que quiera cambiar de oficio o de país - recibió en respuesta. - Recoja sus cosas, Williams, sus compañeros pueden ocuparse del papeleo. Tómese el resto del día libre.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue llamar a Chin y pasó los primeros treinta minutos de la conversación despotricando contra McGarrett, los magos en general, su maldita mala suerte y las miradas acusadoras de muchos de sus ex-compañeros, probablemente pensando que había ganado el traspaso con enchufe. Cómo si él realmente hubiera deseado eso. Chin lo dejó hablar hasta que se quedó sin aliento y sintió la garganta seca. Sólo entonces el asiático contribuyó a la conversación.

\- Lo siento Danny, se que no es lo que deseas y que no te gusta que te mareen sin preguntar antes, pero personalmente me alegro de que vayas a ser parte del equipo.

\- ¿Del equipo? - preguntó Danny, confuso por la manera en que lo había dicho. - ¿Por que lo llamas “el equipo”? Dijo de esa forma parece como si…

Se interrumpió cuando una idea le cruzó la mente. La sonrisa de Chin en la pantalla del móvil sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Se levantó de golpe y recuperó el teléfono de la mesita donde lo había dejado apoyado.

\- ¡Chin! ¿Quiere eso decir que McGarrett te añadió a su equipo también? - le preguntó esperanzado.

\- Pues si – respondió éste con una amplia sonrisa. - Steve será muchas cosas pero al menos tiene palabra, dijo que si aceptaba no tendría que volver al papeleo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro amigo, no voy a ser el único que se encargue de esa parte del trabajo – le siguió el juego sintiendo una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro. - Y McGarrett me parece que es del tipo de auror que destroza paredes mágicamente en frente de miles de testimonios sin pensar en la pesadilla burocrática que eso supondrá después.

\- Y además literalmente – rió Chin, mucho más alegre y relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto.

\- ¿Quien más estará en el equipo? - preguntó Danny.

\- Mi prima, Kono, en principio solo nosotros cuatro. Como en el caso de John.

Danny reflexionó sobre eso por unos instantes. Tal vez ese cambio no sería tan malo cómo él había temido. Chin era su amigo y tenia buenos instintos, estaba un poco verde en los métodos muggles pero aprendía rápido y ya adoraba la tecnología muggle. Kono era una novata pero había demostrado ser muy capaz y además eso implicaba que podría influenciar en su experiencia, aportar un poco del sentido común y los métodos de investigación que los magos parecían pasar por alto como norma habitual. Enseñar a una nueva generación siempre tenia su parte positiva. El único problema era McGarrett. El mago no era un mal tipo pero era impulsivo, bestia, arrogante y tenia la absurda necesidad de controlar cada situación y esperar que todo el mundo obedecería sus ordenes sin rechistar. Pero al mismo tiempo el auror ya debería de intuir que él no era de los que obedecían a ciegas y sin embargo lo había casi secuestrado y arrastrado a su cueva por la fuerza. Tal vez era más consciente de sus propios defectos de lo que dejaba entrever. Y nadie podía negar que cuando lograban trabajar en equipo obtenían resultados.

\- ¿Chin a que viene realmente todo esto de crear un equipo especializado? - preguntó curioso. - ¿Y por qué McGarrett tiene autorización sobre la policía muggle? Pensé que los magos no se mezclaban con muggles, todo eso de ocultar la existencia de la magia y eso.

\- Es precisamente por eso que se ha creado este equipo – respondió Chin con un suspiro. - Recuerdas el caso de Jacob supongo. Ése no era el primer criminal mágico que actuó en el mundo muggle, los magos llevan haciendo eso desde la época medieval, pero últimamente hay cada vez más casos así.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - insistió Danny intrigado.

\- Criminales muggles que parecen tener demasiado conocimiento del mundo mágico – explicó Chin. - O al contrario, magos que colaboran con muggles y actúan en nuestro mundo utilizando la tecnología y vías muggles. Es como si los peor de los dos mundos se estuviera fundiendo – continuó el mago con cara preocupada. - Tu mismo me dijiste que habías encontrado rastros de magia en varios casos muggle que a nosotros nos pasaron por alto.

\- Entonces no sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo pero si – afirmó Danny. - Prácticamente desde que llegué a Londres, en Jersey nunca me encontré con casos con cosas extrañas con la frecuencia que aquí. Me parece que solo una o dos veces.

\- He estado hablando con Hermione – comentó Chin. - Al parecer tu caso puede que no sea tan único como pensamos al principio, me refiero al hecho de que seas un mago sin haberlo sabido.

\- Creí que fue cosa del hechizo ese que no funcionó junto con el hecho de que mi madre se mudara del país.

\- Si, exacto – respondió Chin. - Pero esa combinación de circunstancias no es tan rara como puede parecer. Durante la guerra, las dos guerras de hecho, hubo muchos muggles afectados puesto que los Mortífagos disfrutaban causando el pánico entre ellos y los despreciaban – explicó el auror. - Muchos murieron. Las noticias fueron manipuladas para que parecieran accidentes fortuitos, tanto por el Gobierno Británico muggle como por el Ministerio de Magia, pero llega un momento en que hay demasiados accidentes como para que no suene sospechoso.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Chin? - inquirió con un mal presentimiento.

\- Hubo mucha gente que se fue del país en esos años, Danny, sobretodo muggles.

Eso explicaría porque sus abuelos decidieron dejar su vida acomodada en Londres y arriesgarse a empezar de nuevo en un país nuevo y desconocido. Y porqué su madre nunca dijo nada sobre regresar a su tierra natal y se opuso tan firmemente a que él se mudara a Londres siguiendo a Grace.

\- En ese caso puede que haya más gente como yo, que sean magos pero no lo sepan – concluyó él.

\- Exacto, y no sabemos exactamente cómo se habrá adaptado la magia en ellos – continuó Chin. - Siempre se había creído que los niños que no aprendían a controlar la magia morían antes de los diez años, con contadas excepciones, pero tu lograste convertirte en adulto sin aparente efecto secundario. Es más, según Hermione, tu magia en vez de interiorizarse como seria de esperar parece haber encontrado una vía de escape, potenciando tu percepción a un nivel mucho superior al habitual. No sabemos si éste fenómeno se debe al mismo conjuro alterado o si se trata de algo psicológico, el no tener miedo de que la gente lo descubriera y por tanto no tener el impulso inconsciente de contener tu magia; como ocurría antes de la implantación de la ley del Secreto Mágico.

\- Hermione me habló de su teoría hace tiempo pero no logré entender más de dos o tres palabras de su discurso – confesó él un poco avergonzado. - Algo sobre distintos grados y tipos de magia y como la mía parecía haberse enfocado en un tipo disminuyendo mi capacidad en otros.

\- Es sólo un teoría pero según ella es posible que no seas capaz de crear pociones mágicas o usar hechizos puesto que toda tu habilidad mágica está enfocada en tu percepción – explicó Chin. - Pero es solo una teoría, tal vez con un poco de practica podrías aprender a controlar tu magia en otros aspectos.

\- Nunca lo sabremos – replicó él, intentando cerrar el tema.

\- Danny… - protestó su amigo.

\- No, Chin, ya hemos hablado de ello, no me interesa aprender a hacer magia, estoy bien tal y como estoy ahora – sentenció.

\- Pero podría serte útil Danny – insistió el mago. - Algún hechizo defensivo, alguno de sanación básico o incluso podrías simplemente aprender a volar con escoba. Eres mucho más de lo que eres ahora, ¿por que no quieres explorar de lo que eres capaz?

\- Porque la magia es peligrosa Chin – afirmó con convicción. - Tal vez tu no te des cuenta porque es con lo que has crecido pero los humanos no deberían ser capaces de congelar las cosas, de curar con un simple gesto o de volar. Todas esas cosas implican riesgos que no estoy dispuesto a correr, ¿que pasaría si lanzo mal un hechizo y produce el efecto contrario? ¿O rebota en mi en vez de a donde estaba apuntando? Y volar suena muy divertido hasta que dejas de hacerlo y empiezas a caer. He visto como voláis Chin y no me parece normal que un deporte que implique engañar al contrario para que se estampe contra el suelo sea el deporte nacional - insistió.

\- El riesgo forma parte de la vida, ¿o me vas a decir que ser un policía es el trabajo más seguro del mundo?

\- No, no lo es, pero tenemos protocolos para reducir al máximo los riesgos – protestó él. - No soy policía porque sea un adicto a la Adrenalina si no porque alguien tiene que defender a los inocentes, no tengo ninguna intención de salir herido pero tengo asumido que para proteger a los demás hay cierto riesgo que es imposible de evitar – enfatizó, intentando que el mago entendiera su punto de vista. - Pero no discutamos sobre esto ahora. ¿Decías que puede haber más gente como yo?

\- Si – respondió Chin aceptando su cambio de tema pero aparentemente sin gustarle ni un pelo sus evasivas. - Pero podría ser que en otra persona la magia se hubiera enfocado en otro campo. Podríamos tener a un ladrón con habilidades de camuflaje mágico por sobre de la media, o un adolescente que haga explotar las cosas sin querer cuando se enfada...

\- O algún criminal que utilice sus habilidades para algo peor – acabó la frase él, viendo hacia donde se dirigía su amigo. - Lo que faltaba, psicópatas mágicos.

\- Por eso la creación de nuestro equipo, al parecer conocer de tus habilidades ha abierto un sinfín de posibilidades y la gente empieza a asustarse – explicó Chin. - No los culpo. Eso y el hecho de que se acercan las elecciones supongo que es lo que ha motivado a la Primera Ministra a crear un equipo combinado con expertos de ambos mundos para combatir el crimen donde se sospecha de colaboración entre magos y muggles o de magos que no son conscientes de ello.

\- Como en el caso de McGarrett donde el mago Víctor Hesse utilizó medios y contactos muggles para asesinarlo, o como con Sang Min – concluyó él.

\- Exacto.

Ambos callaron unos momentos, en el caso de Danny reflexionando sobre la situación. Tenia cierta lógica en realidad. Si había casos con rastro de magia en el mundo muggle sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera contar con algún mago para que le explicara que hechizo se había lanzado. Incluso en la detención de un mago seria mucho más arriesgado sin la colaboración de algunos lanzadores de conjuros, él podía apañárselas gracias a sus instintos pero los demás policías no tenían esa suerte. Del mismo modo que los aurores eran unos inútiles cuanto a trabajo de investigación real se trataba, al estilo muggle; se necesitaban mútuamente. Podía ser que la formación de ese equipo fuera realmente útil pero no le gustaba la idea de mezclarse tanto con el mundo mágico. Tenia asumido que cuando Grace cumpliera los once no tendría más remedio pero aun faltaban dos años. Bueno, en realidad un año y tres meses puesto que el cumpleaños de su hija era en Diciembre. Diez ya, como pasaba el tiempo.

\- Creí que los muggles no tenían derecho a saber nada del Mundo Mágico – preguntó él. - ¿De dónde vais a sacar esos expertos?

\- Hay casos puntuales donde se puede hacer alguna excepción, como por ejemplo en tu caso – respondió el mago. - En el caso de algunos squib y mestizos que también tienen derecho y conocimiento sobre ambos mundos.

\- ¿Squib? ¿Que es eso? - preguntó de nuevo, recordando que McGarrett lo había llamado así minutos después de conocerse.

\- Los squib son hijos de magos, y por lo tanto normalmente nacidos en el mundo mágico, pero que no poseen magia – explicó Chin. - Es poco frecuente pero ocurre, ellos son capaces de ver a través de los conjuros anti-muggle y están habituados al Mundo Mágico pero les es difícil trabajar y estudiar en éste así que muchos padres deciden darles una oportunidad en el mundo muggle.

Así que de eso se trataba. No le parecía justo realmente.

\- ¿Entonces los squib no tienen derecho a vivir en el Mundo Mágico? - inquirió él, frustrado con la intolerancia que parecía haber en éste.

\- En absoluto, por supuesto que pueden pero la magia es una parte integral de nuestras vidas y supongo que es difícil para ellos vivir en un Mundo donde no son capaces de participar en algo tan fundamental – explicó su amigo, disipando sus dudas. - Para nosotros la magia es como respirar, Danny, y intentar vivir en nuestro mundo sin ella supongo que sería como estar conteniendo el aliento bajo el agua en una ciudad submarina rodeado de sirenas.

\- ¿Sirenas? ¿Eso también es real? - musitó con un suspiro.

\- Si pero no son tan hermosas como las leyendas muggles dicen y son muy pero que muy peligrosas – fue la respuesta que recibió.

\- Genial, otro peligro que añadir a mi lista, ¿como voy a decirle a mi hija que la Sirenita existe pero que no puede verla por que es un monstruo peligroso? - exclamó frustrado.

\- No son monstruos Danny, no se te ocurra nunca llamar a una de ellas así si quieres vivir para contarlo – le regañó Chin. - Son criaturas tan inteligentes como nosotros y como tales tienen su propia comunidad y representación en el ministerio, con derechos y deberes como cualquier otro ciudadano pero adaptados a su particular condición. Como ocurre con otras comunidades como los gigantes o los vampiros entre otros.

Gigantes, sirenas y vampiros. Y no eran considerados monstruos sino iguales que los magos, como quien habla de personas de diferente nacionalidad. Como odiaba ese mundo.

\- Déjalo Chin – protestó levemente. - Si no quieres que secuestre a Grace y me la lleve lo más lejos posible de vuestro absurdo y peligroso mundo, sólo déjalo.

\- Eres un exagerado Danny – suspiró Chin. - El Mundo Mágico tiene sus cosas buenas y cosas malas como en todos sitios. No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras y cuando lo hagas adoraras éste mundo.

Danny tenia muchas dudas al respecto pero decidió no desilusionar a su amigo. Chin ya había tenido bastantes desengaños en su vida, no quería ser él quien lo decepcionara de nuevo.

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho el Superintendente vino alguien a buscarlo a su comisaria, un chico joven vestido con ropa normal pero que parecía nervioso y miraba a todos lados de la oficina con los ojos grandes como los de Mr. Hoppy. Sin duda un mago, probablemente uno que no sabia mucho del mundo real, fuera de su mágica burbuja. Lo sacó de allí antes de que levantara sospechas y él lo condujo hasta un coche con cristales oscuros que aunque por fuera parecía un Citroen viejo, probablemente de la década pasada, resultó ser del tamaño de una limusina por dentro. Incluso tenia los mismos sillones confortables, solo le hacia falta un bar con Martinis. Se preguntó de quien seria ese coche y si le dejaría uno prestado si lo pedía con amabilidad.

No tardaron ni diez minutos hasta llegar al destino, lo que teniendo en cuenta el transito en hora punta en esa área de Londres era cosa de magia. Probablemente de forma literal. Sin embargo cuando salió del coche supo que eso debía de ser un error. Era cierto lo que le dijo a McGarrett sobre no haber hecho turismo aun pero incluso él podía reconocer ese lugar. Grandes jardines bien cuidados con fuente y estatuas incluidas, una reja dorada, un edificio de ladrillo rojizo y una estatua de un rey británico del siglo XVII en la entrada. Eso era el Kensington Palace.

\- De acuerdo, no – le dijo al chico que lo miró confuso. - Muy divertido, ¿de quien ha sido la idea? ¿De Chin? Diría de McGarrett pero no se si ese Robocop sabe lo que es el sentido del humor.

\- Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo – contestó el joven con inocencia, era buen actor realmente.

\- Esto es el Kensington Palace, incluso alguien como yo sabe eso – le dijo señalando el lugar. - Es imposible que éste sea el lugar correcto, he estado antes en la oficina de Aurores, ¿sabes? Y se que se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia, en la segunda planta para ser más exactos y este no es el lugar.

\- El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y Muggle no se encuentra en el Ministerio, señor – le intentó explicar el auror. - Le aseguró que es aquí, no es ninguna broma.

\- ¡Pero esto es un palacio! - protestó mientras lo seguía hacia la entrada. - ¿No había más lugares en toda Londres que el maldito Kensington Palace? ¿Que pasa, la monarquía británica os debe un favor a los magos o que? - continuó, incapaz de salir de su asombro mientras bordeaban la estatua de Williams III of Orange. - ¿Es que tenéis que hacerlo todo a lo bestia?

El oficial no respondió y se limitó a entrar por la puerta como Pedro por su casa. Danny lo siguió, limpiándose el barro de las botas antes de entrar, le daba hasta miedo tocar nada, no fuera que lo ensuciara o rompiera. Pasaron de largo una zona llena de turistas con un guía explicándoles lo que eran los absurdos y probablemente horriblemente caros vestidos puestos en vitrinas y entraron a un cuarto de baño. Allí dentro había un lujoso y espacioso cuarto de baño como nunca había visto antes que incluso tenia sillones, ¡sillones! ¿Para que demonios alguien querría un sillón en un servicio? Para leer el periódico al parecer como estaba haciendo un hombre de mediana edad.

\- Auror Watson, escoltando al Detective Daniel Williams a su nueva oficina – le dijo el auror al hombre del periódico.

El hombre levantó la mirada del periódico y la fijó en ellos dos antes de ojear el resto del cuarto. Al comprobar que estaba vacío sacó una varita y le hizo un gesto al auror. Éste sacó la suya, de un color más claro y el tío del periódico murmuró algo que hizo brillar tanto la varita del auror como el periódico por unos segundos.

\- Varita registrada, es correcto, pueden pasar.

Entonces dio un par de golpes en la pared a su lado, sin siquiera levantarse del asiento, y ésta empezó a brillar y ondear como si tuviera algo debajo que estuviera levantando la pintura. Entonces apareció un pequeño agujero en el centro de la pared vacía y fue creciendo hasta dejar un arco lo suficiente grande para que pasaran con normalidad. El auror entró al pasillo, descendiendo por unas escaleras de piedra y Danny le siguió, girándose cuando oyó la pared cerrarse de golpe. No le gustaban nada los espacios cerrados.

\- Ésta es la entrada por vías muggles, Detective – le explicó el auror mientras seguían descendiendo por el pasillo iluminado. - Cuando esté registrado tendrá que presentar su varita para inspección antes de entrar.

\- ¿Y que hago si no la llevo encima? - preguntó con humor.

\- Muy gracioso, como si eso fuera a pasar – rió el joven, Danny decidió que era mejor que no supiera que en realidad no tenia ni tendría nunca una varita. - Como iba diciendo, esa es la entrada muggle pero luego hay conexión vía Red Flu o aparición hasta este punto.

Lo dijo justo cuando entraban a una gran sala con una gran chimenea pero sin apenas decoración y una puerta que brillaba de color lila. O violeta, nunca sabia cual era cual.

\- ¿Que hechizo hay en esa puerta? - preguntó cuando el mago se disponía a cruzarla haciendo que se girara a verlo sorprendido.

\- Es una barrera anti-magia para anular todos los posibles efectos mágicos y así detectar los intrusos antes de que lleguen a las oficinas – le explicó éste. - ¿Cómo se dio cuenta del hechizo? Fue conjurado por uno de los mejores magos en el área.

\- No me cabe la menor duda – contestó él estudiando el color más de cerca pero sin tocar la puerta.

\- No, quiero decir que es prácticamente indetectable – insistió el chico mirándolo con admiración por primera vez. - Y ni siquiera ha utilizado su varita.

\- Oye, ¿te importaría dejar eso para más adelante? - replicó él, inseguro de cuanta gente conocía sus habilidades o de si debería intentar mantenerlo en secreto. - No me siento cómodo en los lugares cerrados la verdad.

\- Oh, si, si, por supuesto. Disculpe – murmuró el chico, al parecer recuperando la compostura. - Sígame.

Y dicho eso el auror abrió la puerta y atravesó la masa gelatinosa que sin lugar a dudas sólo él podía ver. Danny inspiró profundamente y cruzó la puerta con el aliento contenido, esperando alguna sensación extraña. No sintió nada. Al contrario fue como si de golpe el pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca desde que cruzó la pared mágica hubiera desaparecido por completo. Como si acabara de tomar una ducha y se hubiera quitado todo rastro de magia de encima. Lo que tenia cierta lógica de hecho si el conjuro realmente hacia lo que el mago le había dicho. Se preguntó si éstos sentían alguna cosa.

\- A partir de esta sala la aparición es imposible y no hay conexión a la Red Flu – prosiguió con su explicación el mago. - Hay una chimenea interior para conversaciones oficiales pero no está conectada a la red. Tiene que ser activada previamente por ambas partes y es unidireccional, sólo se puede salir por ella, no entrar.

\- ¿Y si quisiéramos mantener una conversación con alguien sin previa autorización? En el caso de una emergencia por ejemplo - preguntó Danny, recordando haber visto una cabeza flotando en llamas verdes en la Oficina de Aurores una vez, cuando McGarrett habló con la Primera Ministra.

\- Tendrán que ser ustedes los que aparezcan en la chimenea ajena – contestó el chico. - Si alguien intentara hacerlo al revés la red se bloquearía automáticamente y esta puerta quedaría sellada. Ademas hay un conjuro Anti-Aparición en el departamento así que quedarían sellados hasta que llegara alguien del Ministerio para desactivar el bloqueo.

\- ¿Y si quedamos encerrados y nadie viene a deshacer el conjuro? - protestó él, no le gustaba nada la idea de estar encerrado en un lugar pequeño.

\- Hay una forma de desactivarlo desde dentro pero solo cuando hayan pasado un mínimo de veinticuatro horas – recibió en respuesta mientras el mago le entregaba su varita a un nuevo guardia, esta vez vestido de la forma extraña típica de los magos.

\- ¿No os habéis pasado un poco con la seguridad? - comentó él viendo otra puerta lila que probablemente era la que debía cruzar.

\- Cuando cayó el Ministerio en la última la Oficina de Aurores fue la primera en ser atacada - le explicó el chico. - Por lo que dicen los libros fue una masacre y una de las razones por las que se perdieron muchos agentes de la ley que habrían podido ayudar en la resistencia y la batalla final – musitó éste en voz baja, un claro tono dolido perceptible en su frase, Danny se preguntó a quien habría podido perder este chico en esa guerra. - La seguridad se incrementó desde entonces por supuesto pero si volviera a ocurrir es un alivio saber que algunos de los mejores agentes seguirían en pie y con los recursos necesarios para hacer frente a esa amenaza.

Danny no supo que decir a eso. Siempre había considerado una estupidez tener a todo el Gobierno del país en un mismo edificio, por muy oculto y protegido que estuviera. Era arriesgado. Por lo visto sus temores no eran infundados. Parecía que los magos al menos aprendían de sus errores, lenta pero definitivamente. Siguió al joven a través de la última masa violeta y parpadeó al encontrarse en una amplia sala iluminada con luz natural.

\- ¡Danny! - oyó que lo llamaban y tuvo solo unos segundos antes de recibir el abrazo de Chin.

\- Ey, Chin, ¿como estas amigo? - lo saludó feliz de ver una cara conocida.

\- De maravilla – le respondió con una palmada en su hombro. - Muchas gracias agente Watson, yo me encargo a partir de aquí - le dijo al auror.

Éste saludó, miró a Danny, asintió con la cabeza, lo que él decidió interpretar como una despedida, y volvió por donde había entrado.

\- ¿Entonces que piensas del lugar, Danny? - le preguntó su amigo, su mano aun en su hombro.

\- ¿Sinceramente? ¿El Palacio de Kensington? - preguntó él de vuelta. - No había ningún lugar menos ostentoso que esto, ¿no? ¡Un maldito palacio! Casi me doy media vuelta en la puerta, lo digo en serio.

El auror se puso a reír y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Rachel se moriría cuando le dijera donde trabajaba ahora, si es que podía decírselo a alguien claro. Aun no había matizado esos detalles con nadie pero si la seguridad era tan fuerte probablemente no pudiera hacerlo. Lástima, por una vez que tenia algo que restregarle a su ex.

\- Espera a que te enseñe el resto del lugar – continuó Chin. - Te va a encantar tu oficina.

\- ¿Tengo oficina propia? - preguntó incrédulo, en Scotland Yard habían tenido una oficina por equipo, no por persona.

\- Todos las tenemos pero el jefe te ha guardado la segunda mejor – le comentó el auror con una sonrisa y las cejas levantadas. - Justo después de la suya.

\- Muy bien, Chin, quita esa cara, no se que estas pensando pero no quiero saberlo – lo regañó Danny.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada antes de proceder a hacerle de guía turístico. Al parecer el departamento estaba situado en el subsuelo del Palacio y era un antiguo refugio usado por magos del siglo XVII cuando aun vivían entre los muggles y, en consecuencia, eran perseguidos cuando éstos descubrían sus habilidades. Por lo que Chin, que parecía haberse convertido de verdad en un guía turístico, le contaba el palacio se empezó a construir en una época donde aun no se había inventado el hechizo para borrar la memoria y era más difícil esconderse de los muggles una vez descubiertos así que eran obligados a permanecer ocultos. Por suerte uno de los arquitectos era mago y construyó un escondite por debajo del palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con los años el lugar se fue ampliando y mejorando, adaptándolo a las circunstancias de la época.

Visto desde esa perspectiva era más fácil entender porqué los magos decidieron ocultarse y vivir separados de los muggles. Pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás, la humanidad había evolucionado mucho desde entonces y Danny quería pensar que si pasara algo similar los muggles serian mucho más tolerantes. Quería pensar eso pero su parte más realista le recordó que si bien el ser humano individualmente podía ser inteligente, empático y tolerante; la población en masa normalmente tendía precisamente a lo contrario.

El lugar era amplio y luminoso, nunca hubiera dicho que se encontraban en el subsuelo puesto que la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales al fondo de la sala parecía realmente luz natural. La sala que le pareció tan grande al entrar resultó ser la más pequeña del lugar, sólo la recepción. Había algunos muebles aun con el embalaje protector puesto pero a juzgar por su vello erizado y el hecho de que había muebles volando de una habitación a la otra por sí solos no creía que la mudanza fuera a tardar mucho más. Desde ese recibidor partía un pasillo con oficinas a ambos lados con solo la mitad inferior de pared mientras que la superior era de cristal, lo que contribuía a la iluminación del lugar pero le quitaba privacidad. Las puertas de las oficinas también eran de cristal y cada oficina era más grande que la que utilizaba su equipo entero en Scotland Yard. La mayoría disponían ya de un escritorio con una silla y algún que otro artefacto mágico que no lograba identificar. No tenían aun ningún efecto personal pero suponía que era lo normal, hasta el lugar olía a nuevo.

Al final del pasillo a la izquierda había un ascensor, que estaba casi seguro que funcionaba sin electricidad. Chin le contó entonces que disponían de varios pisos más, por el momento vacíos, que probablemente terminarían siendo celdas provisionales, laboratorios y una enfermería.

\- ¿Y la cocina? - preguntó sin verla.

\- ¿Cocina? - parpadeó Chin confuso.

\- La cocina, si – insistió él. - Vamos a pasar muchas horas aquí, posiblemente noches enteras, y disponer de una cocina nos facilitaría mucho las cosas. Eso sin tener en cuenta el sistema de bloqueo de las puertas que me comentó ese chico, Watson. También un buen cuarto de baño y un par de sofás cómodos irían bien, o una cama si me apuras - le explicó.

\- No había pensado en ello pero sería una buena idea – asintió Chin. - Vamos a comentárselo a McGarrett, creo que estaba en la sala de reuniones.

Siguiendo a su amigo giró a la derecha por el pasillo y se encontró en una amplia sala con una mesa enorme en el centro con sillas alrededor y para su asombro varios televisiones y un par de ordenadores. McGarrett se encontraba de espaldas a ellos hablando con alguien más bajo que él y que quedaba oculto enfrente suyo. Por la posición rígida del mago golpeador debía de ser alguien importante, el hombre parecía una estatua.

\- Es un honor que haya decidido colaborar con nosotros – oyó al mago decirle a quien sea que tenia en frente. - Su aportación sin duda facilitará la integración de la tecnología muggle con nuestros equipos mágicos.

\- Tonterías, me moría por tener una excusa como ésta – oyó una voz de mujer que le resultó extremadamente familiar. - Todos estos artefactos no hacían más que acumular polvo en nuestro Departamento, me alegro de poder encontrarles un lugar donde sirvan a su propósito.

\- ¿Steve? - preguntó Chin al acercarse.

McGarrett se giró hacia ellos, expresión seria en el rostro que se relajó un poco al identificar quien le hablaba. En frente suyo había ni más ni menos que la mismísima Hermione Weasley, vestida con una combinación de traje muggle y capa de mago encima que de alguna forma lograba lucir sin parecer salida del circo.

\- Oh, ya estas aquí – le dijo McGarrett antes de girarse hacia la bruja. - Señora Weasley me gustaría presentarle al último integrante de nuestro equipo, el Detective…

\- ¡Danny! - exclamó la bruja al verlo, cortando al moreno a media frase y corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Hola, Hermione – la saludó él devolviéndole el apretón y sin poder evitar sonreír ante la cara de incredulidad absoluta del mago golpeador. - ¿Que haces aquí?

\- ¿Pero que dices? - le contestó ella mientras lo soltaba. - ¿De quién crees que fue la idea de formar este departamento? ¡Llevo años intentando convencer al resto del Ministerio de la importancia de mezclar nuestro conocimiento con el del mundo muggle! Ahora que hay una oportunidad no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión feliz de la bruja, parecía una niña en Navidad.

\- ¿Y tu cómo estas Danny? - prosiguió ella a toda velocidad. - ¿Y Grace? ¿Cómo esta nuestra pequeña?

\- Bien, bien los dos – contestó como pudo, intentando seguirle el ritmo. - Grace ya ha terminado el último libro que le regalaste y me dijo que te pidiera si tenias uno de animales mágicos donde salieran unicornios y dragones.

\- ¡Esa es mi niña! - exclamó la bruja sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - Me recuerda tanto a mi a su edad, Danny. Bueno en realidad yo era un poco mayor cuando supe que era bruja pero recuerdo tener la misma curiosidad insaciable por el Mundo Mágico. Y creo que nunca logré saciarla realmente, aun sigo igual – rió la bruja.

\- No ha dejado de hablar de unicornios desde que le dijiste que existían, ahora me pide uno por su cumpleaños casi cada noche – protestó él pero sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír. - Tuve que decirle que si quería un unicornio tendría que pedírselo a su Tía Hermione porque yo no se de dónde lo voy a sacar.

\- Que malo eres Danny, sabes de sobra que los unicornios son animales protegidos, te lo dije – respondió la bruja. - Ahora me va a tocar a mi ser la bruja mala, ¿no?

\- Mientras no le des ninguna manzana envenenada… - contraatacó él, ganándose una risa y un golpe en el brazo por parte de la bruja.

\- ¿Por qué iba ella a hacer eso? - murmuró McGarrett, claramente perdido.

\- Era una broma Steve – explicó Chin con una sonrisa. - Es una referencia a un cuento infantil muggle, no recuerdo el nombre ahora.

\- Blancanieves y los siete enanitos – respondieron él y Hermione a la vez, mirándose con una mirada cómplice y echándose a reír de nuevo ante la cara de confusión del mago golpeador.

\- ¿Has visto ya tu oficina, Danny? - preguntó la bruja. - Tiene un hechizo que en teoría lo aislará de la magia en el resto del departamento. Pensé que te sentirías más cómodo.

Un hechizo aislante. Hermione pensaba en todo, no sabia que haría sin ella. En realidad no se encontraba mal en ese instante, sentía un ligero cosquilleo y tenia los vellos de punta pero estaba empezando a habituarse a esa sensación. Aunque realmente acababa de entrar, si tenia que pasar muchas horas en ese lugar probablemente agradecería tener un lugar donde refugiarse cuando sus sentidos lo estuvieran torturando. Hermione lo guió hasta una de las oficinas que antes había pasado por alto y se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenia el mismo color que las dos puertas por las que había cruzado pero parecía menos sólido, como más translucido.

\- ¿Es el mismo hechizo que en las dos puertas de entrada? - preguntó parándose justo en frente.

\- Parecido pero menos potente – le contestó la bruja con curiosidad. - ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Cómo es?

\- Lila o violeta, nunca se cual es cual – respondió él absorto. - ¿Dices que es menos potente? Eso explicaría porque parece más translucido.

\- Interesante – musitó Hermione. - ¿Crees que podrías ser capaz de identificar la potencia de un hechizo solo con mirarlo?

\- No lo se la verdad – respondió él, fregándose la nuca. - En este caso los he visto casi juntos y he podido comparar, no se si podría hacerlo sólo con uno de ellos. Ni siquiera se si vería diferencia con otro tipo de hechizo.

\- Bueno, ya lo iremos viendo, tu tranquilo – le dijo ella con su paciencia habitual. - ¿Notaste algo al cruzarlo para entrar?

\- No realmente – contestó él. - En realidad me encontré mejor después de cruzarlo, ¿crees que este conjuro podría estar anulando las sensaciones que me producen otros hechizos?

Hermione lo miró un segundo, asombrada. No era una visión que ocurriera muy a menudo así que intentó disfrutar del momento.

\- No se me había ocurrido esa opción – confesó ella. - En todo caso entra a tu nueva oficina y dime que piensas de ella.

Danny decidió no insistir y cruzó la puerta, sintió la misma sensación de limpieza pero esta vez no se disipó al instante si no que permaneció allí. Notó como sus hombros se relajaban, liberando una tensión que ni siquiera era consciente que tuviera. La sensación era extraña pero increíblemente placentera, como darse un largo baño en vez de una ducha rápida.

\- ¡Woa! - exclamó sin poderlo evitar. - Ésto es el cielo, ¿es así como os sentís vosotros constantemente?

\- No he notado ninguna diferencia así que probablemente – respondió la bruja para luego girarse hacia Chin que alzó los hombros en su típico gesto de “a mi no me mires”.

\- No sabéis la suerte que tenéis entonces – sentenció no sin cierto rencor. - Creo que me voy a mudar a esta oficina y no saldré hasta el año 3000 como mínimo.

La oficina era completamente muggle, tenia un escritorio con silla como las otras pero en este caso había un ordenador instalado, una televisión pequeña en una pared y una mini-cocina con una cafetera, una nevera pequeña y un microondas. No había donde cocinar de verdad pero si construían una cocina en el departamento no seria necesario. También había un sofá en un rincón y suficiente espacio para añadir algún mobiliario nuevo si lo consideraba necesario. Era perfecto.

\- Es perfecto Hermione, gracias – le dijo a la bruja con sinceridad.

\- De nada Danny – le sonrió ésta. - Será mejor que te deje acomodarte, aun hay algunas cosas que tengo que configurar - continuó mientras reculaba hacia la puerta. - Luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto – afirmó él sonriendo.

Se sentó en el sofá, que era en extremo confortable, y suspiró feliz. No se había sentido tan relajado en años, desde su última visita a casa de sus padres de hecho. Levantó la mirada cuando oyó a alguien entrar y vio a Steve McGarrett moviendo el peso de un pie al otro, como si estuviera incómodo con algo.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - le preguntó impaciente.

\- No es nada, solo… - musitó el mago, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja asombrado. - La señora Weasley es toda una leyenda, no tenia ni idea de que la conocieras tanto.

\- Si bueno, larga historia resumida ella y Chin fueron los primeros magos que conocí cuando descubrí que era un mago. Fue la misma Hermione de hecho quien me lo hizo saber – confesó Danny. - Me han ayudado mucho con todo esto desde entonces, no se que habría sido de mi sin ellos.

McGarrett no contestó, sólo le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto incómoda antes de sacarse un sobre del interior de la túnica y dejarlo en su escritorio. Entonces se giró para salir de la habitación sin decirle nada más.

\- Ey, ey, ey, espera – protestó él, levantándose y cogiendo el sobre. - ¿Que es esto?

\- Tres noches en el hotel Golden – respondió él, girándose de nuevo y frotándose la nuca con una mano. - Mira, se que vas a decir que no…

\- Si, tienes razón. Voy a decir que no – lo cortó él. - ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Por que quieres arreglarme la vida de golpe?

\- Tienes a Grace este fin de semana, ¿verdad? - le preguntó el mago.

Danny bajó la vista al sobre y lo abrió mientras asentía. Tenia a Grace, si, y ningún plan aun. Quedarse en su diminuto estudio todo el fin de semana era impensable pero con el caso de John McGarrett y el traslado de oficina no había siquiera pensado en que hacer con ella.

\- Perfecto, he oído que este hotel tiene una granja de animales mágicos – explicó el mago. - Tienen un establo con algunos caballos alados y la habitación incluye clases de equitación y un vuelo con caballo.

Caballos alados. Jodidos Pegasos. Grace no había llegado a preguntarle aun por esa leyenda en concreto y ninguno de los dos tenia ni idea de que éstos fueran reales. Su hija adoraba a los caballos, pero ¿caballos que además podían volar? Se iba a poner histérica en cuanto se lo contara.

\- Caballos alados – musitó Danny. - ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que ésto significa? Voy a ser el mejor padre para Grace para toda la eternidad si la llevo a ver a un caballo alado, imagínate si ademas puede montar en uno.

\- Danno, ya eres el mejor padre posible para Grace – le dijo Steve McGarrett con una sonrisa. - Sólo úsalos, disfruta de tu hija.

Y con eso se giró, aun sonriendo y sin esperar su respuesta, como si el simple hecho de entregarle un regalo como ese fuera suficiente para él. Lo llamó de nuevo.

\- Ey Steve – le sonrió cuando se giró de nuevo, expectante. - Gracias.

Lo decía de todo corazón y esperaba que el otro supiera leer entre lineas lo que ese gesto significaba para él. No era sólo el regalo de Grace. Era la oportunidad que le estaba regalando con ese trabajo. Era el reconocimiento de sus habilidades intrínseco en cada gesto y palabra del mago. Era devolver la dignidad a su amigo Chin. Era la creencia de que era un padre ejemplar cuando él mismo tenia sus dudas.

Steve sólo sonrío más ampliamente y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más. Justo entonces sonó su teléfono y cuando respondió oyó a su niña al otro lado.

\- Hola papi.

\- Hola tesoro, ¿como ha ido el día? - le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

\- ¡Muy bien! - contestó ella – Hemos hecho materia nueva en clase y la profe ha puesto de deberes los ejercicios que no hubiéramos podido terminar en clase y como yo los he hecho todos a tiempo no tengo deberes.

\- Esa es mi niña – la felicitó él, orgulloso. - Mañana voy a irte a buscar al colegio, lo recuerdas ¿verdad Monkey?

\- Si Danno, lo se – afirmó ella. - Mama me está preparando las cosas ahora.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Pues puedes decirle que te ponga una muda extra y también unas buenas botas, por favor?

\- Claro papi, ¿pero por qué? - le preguntó curiosa. - ¿Vamos a ir de excursión?

\- Algo así, vamos a ir a pasar este fin de semana fuera, solos tu y yo, a un lugar muy especial – le dijo intentando hacerse el interesante.

\- ¿A si? ¿Donde? - insistió su inteligente hija, haciendo las preguntas correctas a la primera.

\- Me han hablado de una granja con animales un poco raros.

\- ¡¿Animales mágicos?! - chilló Grace emocionada. - ¿Vamos a ver Puffskeins? ¿O Mooncalfs? ¿Y Gnomos? ¿Habrá Gnomos también? - le interrogó sin pausa, mencionando nombres que él ni siquiera sabia que eran - Leí en un libro que suelen esconderse en los jardines de las casas mágicas y hacer fechorías.

\- No se si habrá Gnomos, tesoro, lo que si que sé es que habrá unos caballos muy especiales – le respondió con una sonrisa antes de dejar caer la bomba final. - Unos que pueden volar.

Se hizo silencio por unos momentos en el otro lado de la linea y justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse oyó a su hija gritar como no la había oído nunca.

\- ¡Caballos alados! ¡Vamos a ver caballos alados! - gritaba tan fuerte que tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja. - ¡Mama, mama! ¡Danno va a llevarme a una granja de caballos alados este fin de semana!

Sonrió y se acomodó en la silla, dispuesto a escuchar todas las quejas de Rachel al respecto con paciencia si con eso podía llevarse a su hija a hacer realidad uno de sus sueños más viejos. ¿Quien le iba a decir cuando Grace decidió a los cinco años que quería un Pegaso por su cumpleaños que algún día podría hacer ese sueño realidad?  _Chúpate esa Stan_ no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa mientras al otro lado del teléfono seguía oyendo a Grace gritar por toda la casa como una loca.

* * *

\- Chicos, de verdad, ¡necesitamos un nombre! - decidió Kono.

Llevaban los cuatro un rato celebrando la formación del equipo y la adquisición de sus nuevas oficinas. Aun habían cajas por abrir y muebles por llegar pero en ese momento no les importaba. Con el estomago lleno de comida y una bebida dulce que los demás llamaban Hidromiel, que al parecer era muy popular en su mundo, y las anécdotas y bromas llenando el silencio la poca decoración del lugar era lo último que importaba.

\- ¿Un nombre? - preguntó él confundido.

\- Si, ya sabes, una forma de llamarnos – explicó la única bruja del grupo.

\- ¿Por qué necesitamos un nombre? - cuestionó Steve

\- Porque vamos a trabajar juntos y estaría bien – respondió ella con la lógica absurda que solo el alcohol otorgaba.

\- Ya tenemos uno, ¿no? - preguntó Chin. - Creí que era Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y Muggle.

\- ¿DSMM? - insistió Kono con tono de burla. - Eso suena horrible, necesitamos un nombre corto o con siglas fáciles de pronunciar – decidió sin preguntar a nadie su opinión. - ¡Yo voto por Strike Force!

\- ¿Strike Force? - repitió el mago golpeador para luego intercambiar una mirada con él y Chin y ponerse a reír. Danny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada también al oír ese nombre tan cliché.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó Kono. - Es un nombre genial.

\- Lo detesto – logró decir Danny entre risas.

\- No voy a ir por allí gritando “¡Alto, Strike Force!” - aportó el moreno.

\- Pues yo no voy a ir por allí diciendo “¡Alto, Aurores!” - añadió él. - Porque vosotros tal vez lo seáis pero yo soy policía, y como policía me quedo.

\- Yo tampoco soy un auror, Danny – protestó Steve. - Soy un Mago Golpeador, es diferente.

\- ¿Sabéis que? - dijo Kono con tono pensativo. - Me gusta como suena.

\- ¿El que, prima? - le preguntó Chin.

\- “Departamento de Aurores y Policías” - contestó ella con una sonrisa.

\- DAP – musitó él, saboreando el nombre. - Incluso las siglas suenan bien.

\- ¡Ey! - se quejó de nuevo Steve. - ¿Y que pasa conmigo? Yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- No vamos a llamarnos “Departamento de Aurores y Policías y Magos Golpeadores” jefe, es demasiado largo – decidió de nuevo Kono. - Y DAPMG es impronunciable.

\- Y además tu eres el único Mago Golpeador del grupo, Steve – razonó Chin. - La mayoría debería decidir.

\- ¿Entonces por que añadir lo de Policías? - siguió éste protestando como un niño pequeño. - Tan solo tenemos a un policía en el grupo, es lo mismo.

\- Si, pero yo valgo por dos como tu, Steve – canturreó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Que más quisieras, Danno!

\- ¡Que no me llames así!

\- Decidido entonces – adjudicó Kono, ignorando su pequeña disputa. - ¡DAP, Departamento de Aurores y Policías!

Los cuatro brindaron por el nuevo nombre del grupo, con Steve aun protestando en voz baja y remugando para si mismo. Danny sonrió y se acomodó más en el sillón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que las cosas sólo podían mejorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Para los que no sabemos como funcionan los rangos en la policía británica, aquí van algunas explicaciones:  
> \- CoLP: City of London Police, la policía con jurisdicción sólo en la ciudad de Londres.  
> \- Scotland Yard es el nombre popular por el que se conoce a la sede de la Metropolitan Police Service, la policía británica de la Gran Londres, la provincia de Londres. No tienen jurisdicción en la ciudad de Londres.  
> \- Rangos: segun Wiki Danny seria un Investigator (Investigador), un rango más bajo que un Chief Investigator (Investigador Jefe), aunque el actúe como si fuera el jefe, y por encima de éste esta el Superintendente que aun tiene muchos más por encima. La lista es bastante larga en realidad.  
> \- El Alcalde de Londres (Mayor of London) no lo es sólo de la ciudad de Londres si no de toda la provincia de Londres y tiene cierta autoridad sobre la Metropolitan Police y la CoLP en algunos aspectos de éstas.  
> Por lo que respeta al Kensington Palace me pareció apropiado, al fin y al cabo el Ali'iolani Hale es un antiguo palacio y tiene también la estatua de un rey en la puerta.  
> Gracias a todos por leer y especialmente a aquellos que han dejado Kudos, comentarios o Bookmarks. ¡Esta historia no ha hecho más que empezar!


	5. Caso 2: Roland Lowry

El lunes Danny se levantó a la hora de siempre. Se arregló y desayunó como cada día y no fue hasta que ya estaba en el coche a punto de arrancar que no recordó que ya no trabajaba para Scotland Yard; a partir de ese día trabajaba para McGarrett en el nuevo equipo. El Departamento de Aurores y Policías, tal y como los bautizó Kono la tarde del jueves. Sonrió al recordar ese momento, los cuatro estrenando las oficinas y celebrando el final del caso McGarrett seguido de uno de los mejores fines de semana que había pasado con su hija. Steve la clavó con el regalo, Grace había pasado de querer un unicornio para su cumpleaños a querer un caballo alado.

Suspiró mientras sacaba el móvil, configurando el GPS para que lo llevara al Kensington Palace. Se estaba abrochando el cinturón cuando recordó a los dos guardias y su tendencia a no dejar pasar a nadie sin una varita registrada. Y él seguía sin tener una. No es que tuviera ninguna intención de conseguir una por supuesto, pero le gustaría poder entrar a su oficina por las mañanas.

\- Necesito café – murmuró para sí mismo, frotándose el rostro e intentando espabilar de una vez.

Paró el GPS y puso rumbo a una de sus cafeterías favoritas. Una vez allí pidió dos cafés y una bolsa con Donuts sin bajar del coche, usando la zona para auto-servicio. Estaba claro que si no tenia varita iba a tener que ir con un usuario hasta las oficinas y sólo conocía la dirección de uno de ellos. Puso rumbo a casa de los McGarrett.

Aparcó en frente de la casa, en el parking privado, preguntándose por que querría un mago aparcar un vehículo en su casa cuando podían desaparecer y aparecer al instante donde sea que tuvieran que ir. No había más coches en el lugar, la calle estaba prácticamente vacía y no se veía ni un alma. Teniendo en cuenta que eran las siete, que prácticamente no había salido el sol aun y el frío y humedad típicos de ese país no le extrañaba que alguien fuera reticente a salir a la calle de buena mañana.

Llamó al timbre dos veces pero nadie salió a abrir. Echó una mirada por uno de los ventanales y vio una luz blanca proviniendo de lo que parecía el salón, pero ninguna silueta. Sacó el móvil e intentó llamar a Steve pero nadie respondió. Al final, exasperado y a punto de llamar a Chin probó la puerta. Estaba abierto.

La puerta se abrió a la oscuridad y silencio de la casa. Tuvo un escalofrío que no supo si era por la magia residual o por la atmósfera tétrica del lugar. Palpó la pared en busca de un interruptor de la luz antes de recordar que esa era la casa de un mago así que probablemente no habría ni luz ni electricidad ni teléfono. Puso una mano en su arma, aun guardada en la funda y colgada de su cinturón, y entró a la casa lentamente, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

\- ¿McGarrett? - lo llamó en voz baja mientras empezaba a recorrer la casa como podía en la penumbra. - ¿Steve?

No podía sentir la presencia del mago, su aura mágica como él lo llamó, pero percibía algo mágico proviniendo del salón. Justo del mismo lugar de donde salía esa luz blanquecina. Se dirigió hacia allí, con los sentidos alerta y llamando al mago de vez en cuando en voz baja. No le gustaba nada esa situación, una casa vacía, a oscuras y con la puerta abierta no era precisamente el lugar más acogedor del mundo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no vio a nadie y la luz blanca provenía de un recipiente que se encontraba encima de la mesa principal. Se acercó cautelosamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del objeto que Steve intentó sacar del garaje el primer día, cuando se conocieron.

\- ¿Steve, estas por aquí? - insistió, girando sobre sí mismo y esperando ver al mago en cualquier esquina.

Dejó los cafés y la bolsa en la mesa, todo lo lejos posible del objeto de cerámica, y tras una última mirada alrededor sucumbió a la curiosidad y se acercó a éste. Steve le había dicho que era un Pensadero, un objeto donde guardar las memorias y poder volver a verlas más adelante. Suponía que seria parecido a los álbumes de fotografías o los videos caseros. A simple vista parecía un bol de cerámica normal y corriente, sin ningún dibujo ni nada característico. La última vez que lo vio estaba cubierto con una tapa del mismo color y material así que no pudo ver que tenia en su interior, fuera lo que fuera desprendía la luz blanca que pudo ver desde el exterior de la casa. Se acercó más, hasta tener el rostro prácticamente encima, estaba lleno de un liquido extraño, de un color azul oscuro que parecía estar en constante movimiento y con vetas más claras moviéndose con la corriente. Puso sus manos en el bol y se acercó más, intentando descubrir que eran esas siluetas que podía entrever en las corrientes. Entonces una de esas corrientes azul claro empezó a volverse dorada y a ocupar toda la superficie del liquido. Le pareció distinguir una habitación que le era ridículamente familiar reflejada en ese liquido antes de sentir como una fuerza lo atraía hacia adelante y sus pies dejaban el suelo.

Empezó a caer a toda velocidad, chillando e intentando agarrarse a algún lugar mientras veía unas paredes alargadas casi imposiblemente a su alrededor. Y de golpe cayó encima de un sillón, hundiéndose en él por el impacto. Se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el salón. El mismo salón desde donde “cayó” a ese lugar pero había pequeñas diferencias. El fuego ardía en la chimenea y entraba la tenue luz de las últimas horas de la tarde por las ventanas. Giró sobre sí mismo. La mesa se encontraba más a la izquierda y no tenia el Pensadero encima. Tampoco sus cafés ni sus Donuts.

\- … le pregunté que quería ser de mayor… - oyó decir a una voz proviniendo de algún lugar de la casa.

Desenfundó su arma al instante y se giró hacia el sonido de la voz. Había alguien más allí, donde sea que fuera allí. La voz seguía hablando pero no podía oír bien lo que decía, solo frases sueltas. Siguió el sonido lentamente.

\- …le dije “Se cualquier cosa menos eso”… - pudo entender del murmuro del hombre, era la misma voz.

Llegó al pasillo y vio luz en una habitación, el estudio si recordaba bien la estructura de la casa. Estudió la casa de los McGarrett de arriba a abajo durante la investigación del padre de Steve pero se centró sobretodo en el salón, que fue donde ocurrió el crimen. Sabia que esa habitación era un pequeño estudio pero poca cosa más. No sabia quien podría estar interesado en la casa de un difunto pero lo iba a averiguar. La ausencia de Steve ademas le preocupaba, no lo imaginaba dejando entrar a cualquiera en su casa, esperaba que no estuviera herido.

\- ...la vida de un auror no es sencilla. Por muy orgulloso que esté de mi trabajo, de las cosas que logré, hoy más que nada siento remordimientos - seguía diciendo la voz.

Llegó a la puerta, había una luz tenue proviniendo de la habitación, probablemente de una luz pequeña en el escritorio, y podía ver la sombra de alguien sentado en una silla. Parecía haber sólo una persona en la sala y por la voz debía tener avanzada edad. Empezaba a dudar de que fuera un delincuente, tal vez solo era un antiguo amigo del difunto. En todo caso no podía arriesgarse, sacó la cabeza tentativamente por el marco y echó una mirada rápida justo cuando la voz volvía a hablar.

\- El pesó que cayó en mi familia, como los lastimó… pienso en ello todos los días.

Estaba en lo cierto, había un hombre de edad avanzada sentado en la silla del escritorio, hablando mientras una pluma escribía sola en un pergamino sobre la mesa. El hombre tenia los hombros hundidos y el rostro medio escondido entre las manos, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Pero eso no era todo. Conocía a ese hombre. Había visto su rostro, magullado, ensangrentado, lleno de cortes y los ojos cerrados en la mesa de un laboratorio forense. Había visto fotos en movimiento de diferentes épocas, en algunas con el uniforme de auror y rodeado de sus compañeros, en otras más joven abrazando a una mujer hermosa, un niño moreno y una niña rubia, y en fotos recientes sólo con la misma expresión corporal derrotada, como si soportara un gran peso sobre los hombros. Estaba viendo a un fantasma. Tenia en frente a John McGarrett.

\- Ahora soy el único que permanece aquí, es solitario - murmuró la imitación de McGarrett con la voz cansada y resignada.

Danny no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Eso no podía ser realidad, tenia que ser algún sueño o algún conjuro o algo parecido. Se pellizcó la pierna y saltó levemente ante la punzada de dolor que sintió. Hizo un paso dentro de la habitación, la pistola bajada y la otra mano alzada, intentando formar una frase coherente en su mente. Algo que pudiera preguntar o decir para pedir explicaciones. El hombre siguió como si él no estuviera allí.

\- La pérdida de mi esposa fue casi… insoportable – seguía diciendo con la misma voz derrotada.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó una nueva voz, por primera vez desde que llegó a ese extraño lugar, proviniendo de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Levantó el arma automáticamente y apuntó al origen de esa voz, un instante antes de reconocer la familiaridad de ese timbre. En frente suyo Steve McGarrett lo miraba asombrado, sentado en una silla en un rincón con los codos sobre las rodillas en lo que probablemente era una imitación inconsciente de la posición corporal de su padre. Su difunto padre. Su difunto padre que seguía hablando como si siguiera sólo en la habitación.

\- Pero renunciar a mis hijos, eso… eso me rompió – oyó decir al hombre.

Danny desvió la mirada hacia él, solo entonces procesando lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, de quien estaba hablando. Sus hijos. Uno de los cuales se encontraba en la misma habitación escuchándolo todo con el rostro impasible y los ojos llorosos. No entendía que hacia Steve allí, ni siquiera sabia donde exactamente era allí, pero la situación no podía ser sana para el Mago Golpeador, no tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de su padre.

\- ¡Steve! - exclamó aliviado, bajando el arma. - ¿Que está pasando? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Como puede estar tu padre aquí?

El moreno pareció reaccionar al oírlo, se levantó de golpe y fue hacia él con expresión furiosa.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ellos pero nunca lo sabrán, me he perdido demasiado de sus vidas, verlos crecer… – proseguía John McGarrett como si nada.

Danny se volvió hacia John de nuevo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en simpatía por lo que estaba diciendo. Por lo que ese pobre hombre parecía haber sufrido y por lo que parecía haber hecho pasar a sus propios hijos. Uno de los cuales lo había enterrado sólo unos días atrás para luego oír esas frases de un fantasma. Sintió a Steve agarrándolo del brazo y se giró hacia él. Lo miraba casi tan furioso como la primera y única vez que llegaron a las manos, enfrente del apartamento de Doran.

\- Supongo que no hay otra forma, al menos hasta que no resuelva esto de una vez por todas – fue lo último que oyó decir a McGarrett senior.

Sintió un tirón en el brazo y de golpe se encontró flotando hacia arriba a una velocidad mareante, haciendo el mismo camino que al caer pero en dirección opuesta. En nada se encontró de pie en el salón oscuro de donde había caído, tambaleándose y logrando mantenerse en pie gracias a la mano que aun lo agarraba del brazo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que problema tienes? - le recriminó Steve al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba. - ¿Tienes por costumbre entrar en casas y recuerdos ajenos sin siquiera llamar?

\- ¡He llamado! - se defendió él, buscando una silla a tientas donde sentarse. - Varias veces, y te llamé al teléfono cuando no respondiste.

\- Estaba en el Pensadero, no te he oído llamar – recibió como respuesta.

\- Pues lo he hecho – insistió él mientras se sentaba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo engominado. - Incluso miré por la ventana a ver si te veía antes de intentar entrar y solo vi la luz del maldito Pensadero.

\- Espera, ¿has podido entrar así sin más? - le preguntó Steve, aparentemente más relajado mientras sacaba la varita y con un gesto todas las luces de aceite y la chimenea se encendían. - Debería de haber el conjuro de alarma activado.

\- Pues pude entrar sin ningún problema – contestó él. - Ni siquiera estaba la puerta cerrada, lo que por cierto me parece muy descuidado de tu parte, cualquiera habría podido entrar.

Steve no dijo nada pero frunció el cejo, murmuró algo que no fue capaz de escuchar pero que iluminó su varita de un naranja amarillento que aun no había visto nunca mientras se movía por la habitación. La situación se había vuelto incomoda de golpe.

\- Vine a tu casa porque sin varita no puedo pasar los controles del Kensington – le explicó él mientras lo seguía con la mirada. - Pero si prefieres que me vaya puedo llamar a Chin e ir con él.

\- Depende – respondió el mago. - ¿Que hay en la bolsa?

Danny se giró hacia su bolsa con Donuts, la cual ya casi había olvidado que estaba allí, y los dos cafés. Se acercó la bolsa y sacó un Donut de ésta.

\- Desayuno, ¿quieres uno? - le ofreció la bolsa.

\- ¿Donuts? - preguntó en respuesta el moreno. - No gracias, prefiero conservar mis arterias como están.

Danny lo ignoró, dándole un mordisco al Donut, determinado a disfrutarlo el doble sólo para fastidiar al mago. Cogió el cartón con los cafés y los acercó hacia él.

\- Te he traído café, no sabia como te gustaba así que es el básico – le dijo mientras agarraba el suyo. - Estaba caliente cuando he entrado pero supongo que es demasiado pedir que aun lo esté.

Steve le sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba y tocaba el borde del vaso de plástico con la varita. Enseguida sintió como el café se calentaba sólo en su mano. Cómo lo había hecho sin quemar el envase era un misterio. El mago hizo lo mismo con el otro café y lo cogió, dándole un sorbo.

\- Prefiero té pero se agradece igualmente – le dijo con una sonrisa, el enojo prácticamente evaporado del todo. - Puedes quedarte pero no llenes mis cosas de migajas.

Danny lo miró con la boca llena para luego mirarse a si mismo y ver que ya había dejado algún rastro en la mesa del comedor. Ups.

\- ¿Tienes servilletas? - le preguntó al mago todo lo inocentemente que pudo.

Éste lo miró por un momento, levantando las cejas y con una sonrisa burleta en el rostro. Hizo un movimiento con la mano libre, aparecieron unos hilos delgados como telaraña y un cajón del mueble del fondo se abrió para dejar salir un par de servilletas antes de cerrarse de nuevo. Éstas volaron hasta la mano del mago y éste las utilizo para limpiar la mesa antes de ofrecerle una.

\- ¿Como haces eso? - le preguntó, habiendo notando los hilos del conjuro salir de la propia mano del mago en vez de la varita. - Sin varita quiero decir, por un momento parecías Spiderman con su telaraña.

\- ¿Spiderman? - lo cuestionó el mago, claramente sin entender.

\- Nada, nada, un chiste malo – rio él mientras empezaba otro Donut. - Pero en serio, ¿como lo haces?

\- Es magia sin varita, Danny – le explicó éste mientras se sentaba en otra silla en frente suyo. - La magia se encuentra en el interior y alrededor de cada mago, no en la varita, éstas son solo un catalizador que nos ayuda a controlarla como y cuando queremos.

\- Por eso los niños pueden hacer magia pero no la controlan – concluyó él, dándole un sorbo a su café. - Pero si se puede hacer magia sin varita, ¿no seria más practico aprender a controlarla sin éstas?

\- Es mucho más difícil controlar la magia sin una varita – prosiguió el mago. - Pocos magos pueden hacerlo y los hechizos más complejos siempre necesitan de al menos una.

\- Así que pocos magos pueden hacerlo pero no es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo y a ti no parece costarte – comentó él, mientras se lamia el azúcar de los dedos, le encantaban los Donuts. - Me robaste las llaves así el otro día.

\- Es solo uno de mis múltiples talentos – presumió el moreno con una mirada altiva mientras se terminaba el café. - Deberías cambiarte, llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Cambiarme? - se miró las ropas que llevaba, pantalón largo, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego con los zapatos, un look a su parecer muy profesional. - Voy perfecto.

\- Vas vestido de muggle – elaboró Steve. - No es necesario, no estamos de incógnito.

\- ¿Incógnito? ¿De que hablas? Voy de muggle porque soy un muggle, Steve – le dijo él, levantando una mano para frenarlo cuando el mago estuvo a punto de insistir. - Soy un detective muggle y voy vestido como todo profesional de mi ramo debería.

\- No eres un muggle Danny, eres un mago, y esa forma de vestir no es la adecuada para nuestro mundo.

\- Soy un muggle que a veces ve cosas mágicas, no un mago – insistió él. - No tengo intención de lucir como un mago porque no lo soy, estoy orgulloso de ser un muggle y de tener un mínimo de buen gusto al vestir.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - contraatacó Steve con una sola ceja alzada.

\- Dices que mi ropa no es la adecuada para tu mundo, de acuerdo, lo acepto. Sigue siendo mil veces mejor que eso que llevas puesto - le respondió señalando la túnica violeta larga que el mago llevaba encima de unos pantalones y camiseta del mismo color. - Eso, eso es ir ridículo Steve. Ademas ésta es mi corbata favorita, me la regaló Grace por el día del padre. Así es como un buen detective debería lucir siempre, esto es ser profesional.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

\- ¿Las migajas de Donut van incluidas o son un toque personal? - se burló él, Danny se sacudió la camisa sin decir nada más. - Mira, lo único que digo es que nunca vas a encajar en el mundo mágico si vistes siempre como un muggle.

\- ¿Quien dice que quiera encajar? No quiero encajar, Steve – rebatió él. - Ya te lo he dicho, soy un muggle y estoy orgulloso de ello, no tengo la más mínima intención de convertirme en un mago - dijo y al ver como el mago ponía los ojos en blanco decidió continuar. - Tengo 87 casos de homicidio resueltos satisfactoriamente luciendo este aspecto.

\- No en un entorno mágico, Danny – insistió el mago. - Sólo digo que con ese aspecto vas a destacar en muchos de los lugares a los que vayamos, los magos te van a tomar por muggle y por un blanco fácil vayamos donde vayamos.

\- Me parece perfecto – contraatacó él. - Que me infravaloren es una ventaja para mi, ya se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho cuando se encuentren con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

\- No hablo sólo de los delincuentes – enfatizó el moreno. - Vayas donde vayas de nuestro mundo vas a llamar la atención vestido así.

Danny suspiró. Esa discusión no tenia ningún sentido y no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte, los dos eran demasiado testarudos para ceder y estaba claro que ambos tenían unas ideas muy claras de lo que era apropiado y lo que no. Lástima que estuvieran en polos opuestos.

\- No voy a vestirme como mago Steve, y si es un requisito para el trabajo dímelo y me vuelvo a Scotland Yard – le dijo medio bromeando, medio en serio. - Solo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?

El mago le echó una mala mirada pero no dijo nada más. Se levantó y se puso enfrente del Pensadero. Con un pase de varita la tapa de cerámica apareció gradualmente en su sitio, ocultando el contenido y la luz blanca de la vista. Una vez cerrado el mago lo levantó y lo guardó en un mueble del salón, haciendo un pase con la varita al cerrar que hizo brillar la puerta de azul por un momento. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

\- ¿Eso era un recuerdo de tu padre? - le preguntó con toda la diplomacia que pudo. - Siento haber aparecido allí Steve, me caí dentro sin querer – se disculpó. - Ni siquiera sabia que eso era posible.

\- Tranquilo Danny, no pasa nada – recibió en respuesta.

Pero si que pasaba. Los magos eran unos masoquistas y Steve en especial lo era el doble que los demás. No podía ser sano eso de visitar los recuerdos y momentos íntimos de un ser querido, sobretodo si éste había fallecido de la forma violenta en que lo había hecho su padre. Miró a su alrededor. La sala era prácticamente la misma que la que vio en ese recuerdo, sólo había sutiles diferencias, algunos muebles de menos y algunas fotos de más. Esa casa estaba detenida en el tiempo. Abrió la boca para decirle algo al respecto a Steve, cómo que no debería de hacerse eso a si mismo, que dejara que fuera alguien más quien investigara en esos recuerdos. Pero no pudo. Algo en el monologo que había oído en el Pensadero lo detuvo. Algo pasó en esa casa mucho antes de que apareciera Víctor Hesse. Algo hizo que un auror determinado como McGarrett renunciara a sus hijos, sus dos únicos hijos y los mandara lejos, fuera del país por lo que leyó en su informe cuando lo investigó. Recordaba haberse sorprendido en aquel entonces de que un padre decidiera deshacerse de sus hijos de ése modo, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor del hombre en ese momento, por muy víctima que fuera. Ahora veía que se había precipitado en juzgarlo. Algo sabía John, algo peligroso que le hizo mantener a Steve y a su hermana lejos de él y del país. Algo que quería que Steve descubriera.

\- ¿Has conseguido algo de los recuerdos? - le preguntó, intentando dejar a un lado sus emociones y centrarse en los hechos.

\- Más preguntas que respuestas, son recuerdos mezclados sin ningún sentido – respondió Steve. - Algunos ni siquiera son de mi padre, no se de quien son y ni siquiera me puedo imaginar como los consiguió. No es fácil obtener los recuerdos de alguien si ésta persona no lo desea.

Danny ni siquiera sabia como se obtenían los dichosos recuerdos pero podía verle su utilidad, sobretodo en su trabajo. Aunque un recuerdo era más bien una visión subjetiva de un hecho, el poder ver el momento tal y como esa persona lo percibió seria de inmensurable ayuda en una investigación.

\- ¿Has hablado con Chin? - le preguntó Steve. - ¿Han encontrado algo en el acantilado?

El acantilado por donde había caído Víctor Hesse tras su pelea con Steve no constaba en ningún mapa, no en ninguno normal al menos. Chin le había explicado que una parte de ese territorio estaba protegido porque allí vivían ciertas especies de criaturas mágicas que se consideraban en peligro de extinción y, como tal, toda la zona era restringida y estaba bajo la protección del Ministerio. En la practica se resumía en que no podían usar recursos muggles ni enviar patrullas a peinar la zona en busca del cuerpo del asesino, la búsqueda estaba a cargo del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, con algún auror de apoyo. Era un proceso lento y hasta el momento no había dado buenos resultados.

\- He hablado con él y él con el Departamento correspondiente – le dijo desviando la mirada y inspirando profundamente antes de darle la mala noticia. - Aun no han encontrado el cadáver de Víctor Hesse.

El mago gruñó y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos, apretando como si quisiera quitarse los ojos.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no lo vayan a encontrar – continuó él, negándose a perder la esperanza y a dejar que su compañero la perdiera.

\- ¿Y si aun esta vivo? - preguntó Steve, apartando las manos y mirándolo directamente.

\- Le diste de lleno, ¿verdad? - le interrogó él, inclinándose para apoyar una mano en el brazo del mago.

\- Dos veces, dos _Sectusempra_ , uno cerca del cuello – le respondió Steve completamente seguro. - Lo vi sangrar antes de caer.

\- Es comida de criatura mágica, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo apretando levemente su brazo, intentando infundirle esperanza de alguna forma. - Todo el Departamento de Regulación Y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y aparentemente el mismo Jefe de Aurores son conscientes de que se trata del asesino de un auror veterano. Tienen a gente 24 horas al día, los siete días de la semana – enfatizó, recordando a Chin diciéndole exactamente lo mismo a él el día anterior cuando lo llamó para informarle. - Encontrarán el cuerpo de Hesse.

Steve pareció dispuesto a seguir discutiendo pero entonces oyeron un sonido proviniendo de una ventana. Había una lechuza con una carta en el pico esperando en la ventana. El mago se levantó para recoger la carta y el ave se fue volando. Steve abrió la carta al instante, frunciendo el cejo antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

\- Avisa a Chin y a Kono, tenemos un nuevo caso.

* * *

 - La victima secuestrada se llama Roland Lowry – empezó a explicarle el auror, de nuevo desde el asiento del piloto de **su** Camaro. - Su coche fue golpeado y volcado hace una hora.

\- Espera, espera, espera – lo interrumpió él. - ¿Su coche? ¿No es un mago?

\- Los magos también van en coches, Danny, coches mágicos – debatió Steve, señalándose a sí mismo con una mano y luego a su alrededor, como englobando el coche.

\- Tu no cuentas, sólo lo haces porque te gusta robarme las llaves y fastidiarme – insistió él.

-¿Quien es el que necesita un pase mágico a las oficinas? - le preguntó él con retintín. - Te ofrecí llevarte apareciendo o incluso usar la Red Flu pero te negaste.

\- Si, me negué – reconoció él. - Me negué porque me gustaría no empezar el primer día de la semana entre llamas verdes o congelándome en el túnel dimensional que usáis los magos para apareceros.

\- Como iba diciendo… - prosiguió Steve, ignorando su ultimo comentario. - Su coche fue atacado en mitad de una de las calles más frecuentadas de la ciudad, hubo intercambio de conjuros y el resto de los ocupantes fueron asesinados. Todo ocurrió a plena luz del día.

\- No es que no esté impresionado, ¿pero por que nos ocupamos nosotros del caso y no la Oficina de Aurores? - preguntó él, sin entender aún por que ese caso era jurisdicción de su departamento.

\- Uno de los ocupantes fue muerto con un arma muggle – explicó el mago.

\- De acuerdo, ahora veo el porqué – asintió él. - ¿Dices que fue a plena luz del día? Me parece un poco exagerado para secuestrar a una sola persona, por mucho que se trate de un mago - insistió él mientras se giraba a ver a su compañero.

\- Lowry no es un mago cualquiera, es un ex-Inefable – le dijo Steve dedicándole una mirada fugaz. - Supongo que no te suena de nada ese titulo, ¿no?

\- Pues no – confirmó él mientras repasaba mentalmente lo poco que sabía del mundo mágico.

\- Los Inefables son magos altamente cualificados que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio – le explicó con tranquilidad el moreno, como si realmente no le molestara tener que explicarle cada ínfimo detalle de su mundo a Danny. - Nadie sabe exactamente que hace un Inefable pero para todos es sabido que trabajan en áreas aun desconocidas de la magia, hay rumores de que estudian como controlar con precisión fenómenos como el tiempo, los pensamientos, la muerte o el amor.

\- ¿El amor? - no pudo evitar reírse Danny, eso era absurdo. - ¿Y que es lo que hacen? ¿Se dedican a cuchichear sobre romances ajenos?

Ante eso, Steve lo miró seriamente, desviando totalmente los ojos de la carretera y poniéndole los pelos de punta con su imprudencia.

\- El amor es una de las magias más poderosas, Danny, no es motivo de burla – lo regañó con expresión severa. - Se cree que el primer y único mago que sobrevivió a la Maldición Imperdonable Mortal lo hizo gracias a una magia de protección antigua invocada por el amor que le profesaba su madre - insistió el mago. - Muchos conjuros de protección se basan en vínculos familiares y emocionales, y cuanto mayor la relación más fuerte es la protección.

\- De acuerdo te creo, ¡ahora haz el favor de mirar por donde conduces! - le contestó él alterado, una mano agarrándose al sillón inconscientemente.

\- Siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras de nuevo... – prosiguió el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente como si nada. - La victima del secuestro es un ex-Inefable por lo que posee conocimientos y secretos muy peligrosos que podrían elevar este caso al nivel de amenaza a la seguridad nacional mágica.

\- De acuerdo – musitó él, intentando calmar los nervios que ese lunático había alterado con su despreocupación al volante. - ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo la Primera Ministra que hiciéramos al respecto?

\- Sólo dijo que lo encontráramos – sentenció él.

Danny no dijo nada más al respecto, reflexionando sobre la nueva información que acababa de recibir y la inesperada respuesta del mago a su broma. Lo miró de reojo. En algún momento había hecho desaparecer la túnica y había cambiado el color de su ropa de forma que iba vestido como una persona normal, sin nada que delatara lo lejos de la palabra normal que se encontraba en realidad. Su expresión era seria como siempre y parecía concentrado en algo, probablemente en el caso. Si lo hubiera visto por la calle, sin conocerlo, lo habría tomado por un tipo duro, uno de esos que en el fondo son buenas personas pero que van de machotes por la vida. Daba el perfil de un militar, tal vez un Marine, alguien de cierto rango en la milicia. Oírlo hablar del amor y defendiéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo era, como mínimo, chocante.

No era que Danny no pensara que el amor era poderoso, él mismo había hecho y hacia locuras por ese sentimiento, primero con Rachel y luego con Grace. Al fin y al cabo estaba viviendo en esa condenada isla sin sol ni sentido común por su hija, sólo por las pocas horas semanales que su ex le permitía verla. Su ex-mujer, la que una vez fue la persona que más amaba y la que él creyó era la que más lo amaba a él.

Si, el amor era poderoso pero también podía ser inconstante y peligroso. Danny era muy consciente de ello.

* * *

La zona estaba sumida en el caos. Había policías cortando el carril afectado y redirigiendo el transito y los peatones, sin acercarse a la zona y sin siquiera mirarla, como si no pudieran verla. No había curiosos, ni periodistas y la gente que pasaba por allí simplemente daban un rodeo sin detenerse ni ver nada aunque miraran directamente hacia la zona del accidente; los ojos desenfocados. Había una furgoneta blanca con la parte frontal chafada y un coche negro volcado completamente, los cristales rotos y las puertas arrancadas. En el suelo había dos cadáveres, ambos vestidos con traje y corbata pero uno de ellos tenia una varita en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su mano, un claro indicio de que era un mago.

Varios magos y brujas se encontraban alrededor del lugar, un ojo puesto en los policías dirigiendo los coches y otro, al parecer, en mantener un hechizo en forma de cúpula alrededor del lugar. No era un hechizo de protección como los que Danny había visto antes, éste era de otro color y “textura”, para definirlo de alguna forma. Le recordaba a la sensación de espacio distorsionado del campo de Quidditch, la misma apariencia acuosa en movimiento, pero en este caso podía ver perfectamente lo que había del otro lado, además de unas curiosas formas de color amarillo moviéndose constantemente por la cúpula, como barcos de papel flotando levemente en un rio.

\- Hola Danny – oyó la voz de Chin a su espalda, sacándole de su ensoñación. - ¿Contemplando el paisaje?

\- Ey Chin – respondió él con una sonrisa, girándose para saludarlo a él y a Kono. - El hechizo realmente, no se exactamente que es pero parece complejo, es casi… hipnótico.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada de nuevo a las corrientes amarillas, el color le recordaba a los escudos de protección pero la forma era totalmente nueva.

\- ¿El hechizo? - oyó preguntar a Kono, se giró para explicarse pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Steve los vio y se acercó a ellos desde el otro lado de la cúpula.

\- Chicos, me alegro de veros – los saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. - Manos a la obra, vamos.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo ante la inconfundible expresión de satisfacción de Steve. El tipo podía ser de los buenos pero estaba claro que disfrutaba con eso, con la incógnita y el rompecabezas a resolver. Danny observó con exasperación como pasaba por el lado de los aurores casi ignorándolos, parándose un instante para identificarse y tomar el control de la situación. Después vio a Chin saludando a uno de los aurores sólo para ser completamente ignorado por éste, la expresión de tristeza de su amigo lo enfureció.

\- Vamos Chin – le dijo suavemente al pasar por su lado, una mano en su brazo y empujándolo sutilmente lejos del maleducado auror. - No le hagas ni caso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo se Danny, y me lo esperaba, es solo… - le respondió éste también en un murmullo. - Yo entrené a ese auror cuando era un novato, ¿sabes? Y ahora ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

\- No te calientes la cabeza con eso, Chin – le aconsejó, apretando con más fuerza su brazo en un intento de controlar su propia frustración. - No vale la pena, no por gente así.

Chin asintió aun con expresión abatida y sumido en sus pensamientos, Danny levantó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos atentos de Kono. Ésta se acercó a su primo y, tras otra mirada fugaz hacia él y una pequeña sonrisa, le sacó un nuevo tema de conversación a Chin, probablemente intentando distraerlo. Sólo pudo escuchar algo de una graduación antes de oír la voz impaciente de McGarrett apremiándolos.

\- Chin, Kono, quedaros en coche de Roland y comprobad si tiene algún documento de alguna compañía de protección mágica, es muy posible que las victimas fueran guardaespaldas. Luego comprobad si tiene algún hechizo de rastreo, de protección o cualquier indicio que pueda indicarnos como pudo un coche mágico ser arrollado así – les ordenó sin girarse. - Danny y yo vamos a centrarnos en la furgoneta.

Siguió al Mago Golpeador hasta el vehículo en cuestión, parando un momento al lado de una de las victimas. Era un hombre de un metro setenta aproximadamente de alto y a simple vista no parecía muy corpulento, lo que no era precisamente lo que esperaría de un guardaespaldas, si la teoría de Steve era correcta. Iba vestido completamente normal, con traje de corbata e incluso una chaqueta a juego pero la punta de una vara de madera asomaba por la manga derecha. El hombre tenia cara de sorpresa y un agujero de bala en la frente y otro en el pecho. La primera hipótesis que le vino a Danny a la cabeza fue que se trataba de un mago que había sido sorprendido y muerto antes de que pudiera reaccionar, por eso la varita estaba medio escondida, como si su usuario la hubiera intentado utilizar pero sin darle tiempo.

Levantó la mirada y localizó a Steve agachado estudiando un objeto del suelo. Se acercó a él y vio el casquillo de una bala, pero no una cualquiera. Danny no era ningún experto en balística pero el diseño de esa bala era muy característico, al menos en su profesión.

\- Creo que es una SS-190 – le dijo a Steve mientras recogía la bala con una mano enguantada y la ponía en una bolsa de pruebas para mandar al laboratorio de balística. - Es munición que se utiliza para perforar chalecos antibalas, Steve, y no es fácil de conseguir puesto que esta controlada.

El mago asintió mientras se incorporaba y le echaba un ojo al coche volcado desde allí. Tenia una expresión seria y concentrada en el rostro.

\- Esta claro que los atacantes iban preparados para todo, y si llevaban este tipo de munición debe ser porque probablemente contaban con que sería necesaria – comentó el moreno. - Estoy casi seguro de que las victimas eran guardaespaldas y magos especialistas, probablemente contratados exclusivamente para ésta operación.

\- Esta claro de que no es trabajo de aficionados – contestó él, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y buscando en la guantera.

\- ¿Que has deducido? - le preguntó el mago, centrando su atención en él de nuevo.

\- La furgoneta es muy probable que haya sido robada en los últimos dos o tres días, cuando lleguemos a la oficina consultaré la matricula con la base de datos de la policía – le informó él, una clara imagen de la situación formándose en su cabeza. - Tenemos dos cadáveres, probablemente magos, de guardaespaldas que escoltaban a nuestro hombre y aun así ha sido secuestrado contra todo pronóstico – prosiguió él. - Munición de armas anti-chalecos y la furgoneta ha sido abandonada, ocurriendo todo a plena luz del día, en una calle transitada y llena de testimonios. Está claro que es un secuestro a sangre fría muy bien planificado.

\- Buena teoría – musitó McGarrett. - ¿Puedes mandar la matricula directamente a tu comisaria para que lo comprueben?

\- ¿Ahora? - le preguntó él pero el mago ya no lo escuchaba.

\- Chin, Kono, ¿habéis encontrado algo? - los llamó Steve mientras se acercaba al jeep volcado.

Danny suspiró y sacó el móvil, le hizo una foto a la matricula y se la mandó a Peter, pidiéndole si podía comprobarla por él. Con un poco de suerte su amigo vería el mensaje pronto y le confirmaría sus sospechas. Podría haberlo llamado pero no sabía si sus antiguos compañeros estaban trabajando en algún caso nuevo en esos momentos y no quería distraerlos por algo simple que él mismo podría averiguar más tarde si no fuera por la impaciencia de su jefe.

Se acercó a sus actuales compañeros a tiempo de ver a Steve lanzar un conjuro al coche, con Kono observándolo fascinada. Esperaba que la novata no desarrollara alguna admiración excesiva por McGarrett y sus métodos, con solo uno de ellos en el equipo tenían más que suficiente.

\- ¿Donde está Chin, Kono? - le preguntó al llegar a su lado mientras Steve seguía murmurando palabras incomprensibles en voz baja, agitando la varita y haciendo brillar el coche de diferentes colores.

\- Al parecer hay cámaras de seguridad en las tiendas y semáforos de esta calle – le comentó ella mientras le sonreía casi tímidamente. - Ha ido a conseguir las grabaciones.

Danny asintió y juntos observaron a Steve trabajar sin tener la mas mínima idea de lo que el mago estaba haciendo. O al menos él, Kono posiblemente conocía esos conjuros, seguro que eran cosas de aurores.

\- Danny – oyó de nuevo la voz de la chica, se giró a verla. - Mira, solo quería agradecerte el apoyo que le estas dando a Chin con todo el asunto de los otros aurores.

\- Kono no, no me lo agradezcas, no eso – se negó él. - Chin es un buen amigo, solo lamento no poder hacer más por él.

\- Has hecho y haces más por él de lo que tu mismo te das cuenta – respondió ella. - Chin no es solo mi primo, es uno de mis mejores amigos y ver como lo tratan sus antiguos compañeros a veces es superior a mi – le confesó la bruja, cerrando los puños. - Después de que nuestra familia lo dejara de lado pasó lo del robatorio en el Departamento de Misterios y cuando él fue acusado ni uno solo de sus compañeros o amigos lo defendió, le dieron la espalda sin pensárselo dos veces.

Danny sintió una oleada de furia recorrerle el cuerpo. Desvió los ojos hacia los magos que aun mantenían la cúpula que los mantenía lejos de la vista de la gente normal. Ni uno solo de ellos los estaba mirando pero todos estaban en tensión y le pareció ver a alguno con expresión rencorosa. Suponía que el hecho que una novata, un muggle y un auror que ellos mismos habían menospreciado tuvieran ahora autoridad sobre ellos los ponía furiosos. Que se jodieran, todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Chin se encontró de golpe sin familia ni amigos, a parte de mi claro – continuó la bruja. - Y no ha sido capaz de confiar en nadie desde entonces, o al menos hasta que tu apareciste. No sólo lograste convertirte en su amigo de la noche a la mañana si no que de alguna forma le devolviste su trabajo y su dignidad, y una oportunidad para demostrar a esos imbéciles cuan equivocados están sobre él.

\- Ya se lo dije a Chin, fue cosa de Steve añadirlo al equipo y no mía – protestó él sin entender de donde sacaban esa conclusión. - Además Chin es un buen hombre, uno de los mejores, y me ha ayudado mucho más de lo que yo nunca podría ayudarlo.

\- Creo que te infravaloras Danny, y mucho – lo regañó ella con expresión seria.

\- No soy más que un muggle, Kono – respondió él. - Comparado con lo que vosotros hacéis supongo que soy insignificante.

\- Nadie es insignificante, sin importar dónde o de quien nazca – sentenció ella.

Iba a seguir protestando, insistir en que no merecía esos halagos, que solo hizo lo que cualquier otra persona habría hecho y que Chin se merecía eso y mucho más, cuando Steve paró de lanzar hechizos y se dirigió hacia ellos con expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? - le preguntó él cuando el mago llego a su lado.

\- El coche tiene un hechizo de rechazo anti-muggle que debería haber impedido que cualquier muggle al volante chocara accidentalmente contra él – explicó él. - También tenia una fuerte barrera anti-magia que habría detenido cualquier tipo de conjuro o hechizo ofensivo, e incluso habría reaccionado ante otro coche mágico. Teóricamente esto no debería de haber pasado.

\- Si no fuera porque ha pasado – suspiró Danny - ¿Que hace exactamente el conjuro de rechazo? - preguntó, valorando las opciones.

\- Pues eso precisamente, cualquier muggle conduciendo demasiado cerca por error inevitablemente corrige su rumbo o velocidad inconscientemente, manteniendo un perímetro seguro al lado del coche. Supongo que se podría considerar un tipo de magia de sugestión mental.

\- ¿Y si no hubiera sido un error? - insistió él. - No se bien como funcionan estos conjuros pero por lo que dices es una protección para conductores normales. ¿Haría algún efecto en un conductor que tuviera la clara intención de chocar con el jeep?

\- No debería de ser posible esa situación, Danny – contestó Kono. - Incluso con la intención de chocar un muggle no podría acercarse más allá del perímetro de seguridad.

\- Salvo que lo obligaran mágicamente – musitó Steve. - Un muggle controlado bajo una _Imperio_ y obligado a chocar directamente no seria afectado por la restricción puesto que ninguna sugestión es más poderosa que la de ese Hechizo Imperdonable.

Un Hechizo Imperdonable. ¿Que les ocurría a los magos con los nombres dramáticos? Preguntaría que eran esos hechizos pero temía una respuesta estúpida como _“Los Hechizos Imperdonables son hechizos que no pueden ser perdonados”_ y decidió moderar su curiosidad.

\- ¿No habría sido más sencillo que fuera un mago al volante?

Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos, como si esa posibilidad nunca les hubiera cruzado la mente.

\- Supongo que teóricamente sería posible – murmuró Kono.

\- ¿Pero? - insistió él, sin entender su reticencia.

\- Pero ningún mago se rebajaría a conducir un simple coche muggle – respondió McGarrett arrugando la nariz como si acabara de oler algo desagradable.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó él, incrédulo. - ¿Y eso me lo dices tu? ¡Estás todo el maldito día conduciendo mi coche! ¡Mi simple y muggle coche!

\- Es diferente – protestó el mago.

\- ¿En qué exactamente? - lo interrogó él.

Por un momento el mago pareció dispuesto a decir algo para detenerse a sí mismo, tal vez sin saber como responder a esa pregunta. Justo en ese momento el móvil de Danny vibró en su bolsillo, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Lo sacó y vio que Peter le había respondido.

\- La furgoneta fue robada hace un par de días – explicó a los magos. - Los propietarios pusieron una denuncia. Podríamos enviar a alguien a preguntarles sobre el robatorio pero dudo que logremos nada que nos sirva para éste caso, probablemente solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Mandaré a algún auror – asintió Steve, a lo que Danny y Kono intercambiaron sonrisas satisfechas. - Tenemos que contactar con la compañía de seguridad mágica para averiguar a donde se dirigía este coche.

\- Tengo algo más, chicos – dijo Kono, señalando un móvil que al parecer había sacado del coche. - Creo que es el teléfono de Roland. La última llamada que realizó fue a las seis de la mañana. Fue una video llamada.

\- Esa fue la misma hora en la que fue secuestrado – recordó Danny. - ¿A quien iba dirigida esa llamada?

\- A su hijo, Evan – respondió Kono, mirándolos a los dos sucesivamente, como si no supiera que hacer con esa información.

\- Parece que tenemos un testigo – fue la única respuesta de Steve.

Danny no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia el Mago Golpeador. Un hijo que estuvo al teléfono en el momento preciso y pudo presenciar como su padre era herido y capturado. Se parecía demasiado a la situación por la que Steve pasó cuando su padre fue asesinado. Intentó determinar si el mago estaba afectado por la similitud pero el rostro de éste era una máscara de indiferencia y seriedad. Más de lo habitual. Maldita sea. Esperaba que como mínimo el hijo de Roland fuera mayor que Grace porque si no serían dos los miembros del equipo comprometidos emocionalmente con el caso en vez de sólo uno.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al Departamento fue buscar toda la información posible pertinente a Roland Lowry. La mesa de la sala grande era en realidad un ordenador táctil desde donde podían dirigir cualquier información a las múltiples pantallas planas de diferentes tamaños esparcidas por la sala. Además la mitad de la mesa tenia un compartimento oculto que una vez abierto revelaba un contenedor metálico en forma de bol con un liquido claro y brillante en constante movimiento. La primera vez que lo vio no supo identificar que era ni cual era su función pero después de esa mañana era capaz de identificar un Pensadero en cualquier parte.

En las pantallas la imagen de un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta años sonreía desde diferentes imágenes en movimiento, repitiendo una secuencia de acciones de pocos segundos en un bucle infinito. Según su base de datos Roland fue un estudiante prodigio en Hogwarts, se especializó en creación avanzada de hechizos y contra-hechizos en la Academia de Harvard, a lo que Danny se preguntó si seria la misma que todo el mundo conocía o si simplemente tenia el mismo nombre, y casi inmediatamente entró en el Ministerio en un alto cargo con apenas veinte años de edad. Ascendió rápidamente y en tres años ingresó como el Inefable más joven de los últimos veinticinco años. No había registro de lo que había hecho allí, lo que corroboraba lo que Steve le había contado de los Inefables y su secreto trabajo, pero si que mencionaba su matrimonio con Chelsea Lowry y el nacimiento de su hijo Evan. Encontraron una foto del matrimonio con un bebe en brazos pero no lograron encontrar ninguna más reciente. Sabían que Evan ya tenia dieciséis años pero no había nada en la base de datos referente a él a parte del nombre y esa fotografía. La búsqueda en las bases de datos de la policía y las redes sociales no les dieron ningún resultado, lo que era de esperar al tratarse de un mago.

Steve había mandado a un auror a investigar el robatorio de la furgoneta y a otro a recoger a Evan Lowry a su casa y llevarlo hasta su oficina mientras ellos recopilaban toda la información posible. Kono estaba en su despacho, analizando el móvil de Roland en busca de familiares o amigos que pudieran darles algún indicio de a donde se dirigía el ex-Inefable en el momento del secuestro. Chin aun se encontraba localizando las grabaciones de seguridad de la escena del crimen y él y Steve se encontraban en la sala principal de las oficinas cuando oyeron a alguien llamar a la puerta de su Departamento.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien? - preguntó él con falso humor.

\- Debe de ser el hijo de Roland – respondió el mago levantándose del asiento.

\- Se llama Evan, Steve – lo corrigió él también levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Sólo es un crío así que más te vale comportarte con él, ¿entendido?

Una vez dicho eso se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada cuando el mago lo detuvo. Se giró para preguntarle porque lo detenía pero éste lo ignoró y se acercó hasta la pared, al lado de la puerta y dio dos golpes con la varita. Ese trozo de muro de golpe se volvió transparente como el cristal y pudieron ver a un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente mayor que ellos con la mano en el hombro de un adolescente tembloroso de ojos enrojecidos y asustados. Steve volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar, solo un golpe, y la pared volvió a ser solida y compacta.

\- ¿Realmente era necesario? - preguntó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Protocolo de seguridad, Danny – respondió el Mago Golpeador antes de abrir la puerta y saludar al chico y al mago.

Evan era un chico delgado y alto, ojos desorbitados, clara expresión de terror en el rostro y por el aspecto estaba claro que no había dormido o comido nada desde la llamada de la mañana. A Danny no le extrañaba en lo mas mínimo. Por lo que sabían había sido él mismo quien había llamado al servicio de emergencias para avisar del secuestro de su padre y en la llamada había dicho haber visto rayos de colores golpear la puerta del coche y haciéndola volar por los aires. Fue esa llamada y esa particular descripción la que había llamado la atención del Ministerio en primer lugar y el motivo por el que habían enviado aurores tan rápidamente. Que los magos fueran capaces de escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas de, como mínimo el servicio de emergencias no era muy ético precisamente pero en esos momentos eso era lo de menos. Lo que Danny no entendía era porque Evan, el hijo de un mago, había llamado precisamente a ese numero. ¿Por qué llamar al servicio de emergencias cuando habría sido mejor avisar a los aurores directamente?

\- ¿Evan? - lo llamó con toda la delicadeza que pudo, intentando no asustarlo más. - Soy el Detective Daniel Williams y éste es mi compañero Steve McGarrett – se presentó, señalando con la cabeza a Steve al mencionar su nombre. - Estamos investigando la desaparición de tu padre y nos ayudaría mucho si pudieras responder a alguna de nuestras preguntas.

El muchacho fijó sus ojos en él, los desvió un momento para observar a Steve y al auror, del cual no sabia el nombre aun, sólo para volver a fijarse en él. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y soltó lo que pareció un suspiro de alivio antes de mirar de reojo a los otros dos.

\- ¿Es un Detective? - le preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Uno de verdad?

Danny cruzó miradas con Steve por un momento, el mago con expresión seria y un poco confundida, antes de volver a mirar al chico y asintió. Pudo ver como Evan soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se acercaba un poco hacia él, lanzando miradas asustadas a los dos magos.

\- ¿Puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí? - le preguntó aun en un murmullo. - ¿Quien son esta gente?

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - lo instó él, aun sin entender el problema.

\- ¿Por qué llevan esas ropas tan ridículas? ¿Y como hacen esas cosas? - prosiguió el chico, agarrándole un brazo y temblando. - Estaba en casa y de golpe apareció éste hombre, dijo no se que de un ministerio y de mi padre y cuando me quise dar cuenta me había agarrado del brazo y aparecimos aquí. - exclamó Evan, claramente empezando a tener un ataque de pánico. - Fue casi como… como si fuera…

\- Magia – respondió él, entendiendo de golpe lo que estaba pasando allí.

Se fijó en las ropas del adolescente y en su posición corporal, eran completamente normales y acorde a la moda usual para su edad y el clima de esa zona. Además no parecía incómodo con esa ropa como había visto a mucha gente al llevar ropa que no era la usual, sobretodo en magos intentando pasar por muggles. Incluso Steve lucía diferente con ropas de mago, más relajado y confortable. Lo miró, evaluando la túnica morada que había aparecido de nuevo al mismo instante de cruzar la puerta del departamento, probablemente debido a los conjuros anti-magia que había en ésta. El auror llevaba el uniforme de túnica azul que había visto llevar a todos los oficiales, con sombrero de punta a juego. Los dos lucían ridículos incluso para él que ya se había acostumbrado, para cualquier otro parecerían dos lunáticos. Cualquiera normal, de su mundo vaya, cualquier muggle. Y al parecer Evan lo era.

\- Tienes razón Evan, lucen completamente ridículos con esas ropas, yo pienso igual que tu – le dijo con una sonrisa. - Pero te aseguro que son buenas personas y que estas a salvo aquí. Yo soy policía y Steve, bueno, él es algo parecido.

Puso una mano en el hombro del chico, sólo apoyándola allí, sin ejercer presión. Estaba claro de que ese muchacho no sabía nada de la magia ni de los magos y brujas ni de su mundo. No entendía cómo podía ser posible pero aun comprendía menos como nadie lo había notado. ¿Por que no habían encontrado información al respecto? ¿Y como demonios se le ocurría a un auror traer a un niño no mágico a su mundo apareciendo sin previo aviso?

\- ¿Te ha explicado el auror...? - se interrumpió a si mismo mientras miraba al mencionado, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

\- Donovan - respondió éste.

\- ¿... el auror Donovan de lo que iba a hacer antes de traerte aquí? - acabó la frase, sospechando cual seria la respuesta.

\- Dijo algo de una investigación y de que iba a apare… algo, pero no entendí lo que quería decir – contestó el chico, claramente asustado.

Danny fulminó con la mirada al auror. Resumiendo el oficial prácticamente había secuestrado al chico, a un muggle sin conocimiento de la magia, y lo había aparecido sin previo aviso en sus oficinas. Probablemente ni siquiera lo había notificado a los tutores o adultos responsables del chico, los cuales no le extrañaría que estuvieran preocupados por él y pensando lo peor. Menuda incompetencia.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Evan? - le preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo. - Tenemos una cocina en el departamento, podemos hacerte un bocata o lo que te apetezca, ¿que me dices?

\- Tendría que avisar a María antes, es nuestra ama de casa – protestó él. - Se suponía que ella iba a llegar a esta hora y si no me encuentra en la casa se preocupará. Me he dejado el teléfono en casa y no se como avisarla.

Justo lo que se temía, la pobre mujer probablemente estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios. No le cabía en la cabeza el poco sentido común de ese auror, ¿o tal vez ese era el procedimiento habitual? En ese caso algo estaba muy mal con el protocolo que usaban los aurores, ¡no se podía ir secuestrando chicos por allí con esa tranquilidad! Sacó su móvil, lo desbloqueó y se lo ofreció al chico.

\- Puedes usar el mio pero por favor dejame hablar con ella primero para explicarle la situación – y dicho eso se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Evan. - Pasa, te enseñare donde esta la cocina y mientras la llamas yo voy a tener un par de palabritas con el auror Donovan – empujó suavemente al chico del hombro antes de dirigirle una mirada fulminante al auror. - No se mueva de aquí. Steve, no dejes que se vaya.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió el Mago Golpeador con voz grave y posición corporal tensa, sus ojos furiosos clavados en el auror.

Acompañó a Evan a la cocina, lo acomodó en una silla y le ayudó con el teléfono hasta que pudo llamar a su Ama de casa. Habló con la mujer identificándose como el Detective Williams, explicándole lo sucedido con Roland y disculpándose por haberse llevado al chico sin comentárselo primero. La mujer como era normal estaba muy preocupada y enojada, exigiendo que devolvieran al chico y, a la vez, pidiéndole que hicieran lo posible para encontrar a Roland. Él le dio su palabra de devolverlo personalmente en una hora como mucho y le pasó el teléfono al joven. Sólo entonces lo dejó solo y volvió a la entrada, dispuesto a decirle cuatro palabras bien dichas al irresponsable auror. Cuando llegó vio que Steve ya le estaba echando la bronca por él.

\- ¡… su superior y voy a hacer que no vuelva a pisar la calle en los próximos tres años! - le iba diciendo cuando él llegó, parecía realmente furioso.

El auror Donovan lucía verdaderamente incómodo y preocupado, medio encogido como si intentara inconscientemente huir de las palabras del Mago Golpeador. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Steve por unos segundos, logrando que éste detuviera su monólogo y se girara a mirarlo, sus hombros relajándose levemente. Parecía un poco asustado de su posible reacción e incluso un poco avergonzado. Conociéndolo probablemente estuviera asumiendo la conducta del auror como su propia responsabilidad sólo porque él había sido el que había solicitado que trajeran al chico a las oficinas en vez de ir ellos a su casa.

\- Auror Donovan, ¿puede explicarme exactamente que es lo que ha ocurrido? - le pregunto con voz serena, calentando motores.

\- Tal y como se nos ordenó fui a la residencia de Lowry a recoger a su hijo para su colaboración con la investigación de su padre – explicó el auror en tono profesional pero lanzándole miradas furtivas a Steve. - Una vez accedió a ayudarnos lo traje con la aparición conjunta.

\- ¿Le comunicó a algún tutor que se llevaba al chico? - insistió él.

\- Por lo que me informaron su único tutor es su padre, el cual como bien sabe ha sido secuestrado esta mañana – se defendió Donovan. - Teniendo en cuenta que el chico es mayor de edad asumí que…

\- ¡¿Mayor de edad?! - exclamó él. - ¡Solo tiene dieciséis años! ¿Como va a ser mayor de edad?

El auror se calló de golpe, mirándolo con confusión, como si no entendiera donde estaba el problema. Fue entonces cuando Danny recordó que ya no estaba en Jersey, donde la mayoría de edad era a los veintiuno, si no en Londres donde ésta era menor. Pero incluso allí no era hasta los dieciocho así que, aunque personalmente lo consideraba demasiado pronto, Evan seguía siendo menor de edad. A no ser que…

\- No puede ser – musitó girándose hacia Steve. -¡¿No me digas que los magos tienen la mayoría de edad a los dieciséis?!

\- De acuerdo, no te lo voy a decir – respondió Steve sin mirarlo.

\- ¡Steven! - exclamó él, exasperado.

\- ¡Me has dicho que no te lo dijera! - replicó él.

Estaba rodeado de críos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, intentando contener su frustración. ¿Es que esos dichosos magos no hacían una a derechas?

\- De acuerdo, dejando de lado el hecho de que los magos tengáis la mayoría de edad establecida en una edad donde las hormonas aun controlan al cerebro… - empezó, abriendo los ojos y soltando su nariz. - Lo que personalmente me parece la estupidez más grande que he oído hasta la fecha, justo después de poner armas potenciales en niños de solo once años y confiar en que se comporten como adultos… - prosiguió antes de detenerse a sí mismo, notando como se salía del tema en cuestión. - El hecho importante aquí es que por lo que he podido deducir en los cinco minutos que conozco al chico es que no es un mago. No amigos míos, Evan es un muggle y como tal seguirá siendo un menor de edad hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho – concluyó él. - De manera que al llevarse a un menor de su domicilio sin notificárselo a su tutor o a algún familiar básicamente ha secuestrado al chico.

El auror Donovan lo miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Daba toda la impresión de no dar crédito a las consecuencias de sus acciones, posiblemente ni siquiera se había percatado de que el joven no estaba acostumbrado a la magia, a pesar de estar claro en cada palabra y acción de Evan. Se preguntó si el auror era estúpido o si sencillamente no había prestado la suficiente atención.

\- ¿Muggle? - musitó al final, incrédulo. - ¡Pero es el hijo de un mago! ¡Y no esta registrado como squib en ningún informe! ¿Como iba yo a suponer…?

\- No lo se, ¿tal vez preguntando? - contraatacó él con sarcasmo. - ¡O simplemente abriendo los ojos en vez de secuestrar a un joven asustado usando la maldita aparición!

Sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro y se giró para verlo, viendo comprensión y empatía en su mirada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que eso le pasara a Grace. De que un mago simplemente se acercara a casa de Rachel, pusiera su mano en el hombro de su hija y se la llevara con él. Ni Rachel ni Stan podrían hacer nada para detenerlos, en solo un instante cualquiera podía ser abducido sin rastro.

\- Su superior va a recibir un informe de esto, agente – sentenció Steve. - Puede irse, ya nos ocupamos del chico nosotros.

El auror asintió y se apresuró en dirigirse a la chimenea, cogió unos polvos de un pote y desapareció entre fuego verde. Steve y él cerraron la puerta pero permanecieron unos instantes allí. Danny intentaba hacer desaparecer la bola ácida de terror que había aparecido en su estomago al pensar en Grace secuestrada y Steve aun tenia una mano en su hombro, mirándolo con atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó en voz baja.

\- Si, si – asintió él. - Es una tontería, es solo que por un instante me he sentido identificado con la situación.

\- Quieres decir que pensaste en la posibilidad de que Grace fuera secuestrada por un mago de la misma forma, ¿verdad? - adivinó Steve a lo que él solo pudo asentir. - Oye, si quieres puedo poner una barrera protectora en su casa, o crear un amuleto de protección para ella.

\- ¿Lo harías? - le preguntó, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.

\- Por supuesto, el amuleto seria una mejor opción, o tal vez un traslador de emergencia – le explicó el mago. - Aunque tardaré unos días en tenerlo. O si prefieres podemos pedir uno hecho por profesionales para el departamento, no seria mala idea que todos tengamos uno por si acaso.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de Steve solicitando al Ministerio de Magia un traslador para su hija y haciéndolo pasar por material para el departamento. La devoción que el mago parecía sentir por su hija, la cual aun ni siquiera conocía, era alentadora.

\- Gracias Steve – le agradeció con sinceridad. - Luego lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro – respondió éste con una media sonrisa. - Primero Evan, ¿estás listo?

\- Detrás tuyo, compañero.

Kono se encontraba en la cocina con Evan, sentados ambos en la pequeña mesa y hablando en voz baja. Cuando los vio se levantó y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran al pasillo por un momento.

\- He estado buscando algún numero repetido en los mensajes y las llamadas de Roland, como dijiste – empezó la auror dirigiéndose a Steve. - Y he encontrado a una tal Natalie Reed que al parecer es la novia de la victima.

\- ¿Has contactado con ella? - pregunto Steve. - Tal vez tenga alguna idea del porque han secuestrado a su novio.

\- Antes de llamarla quería corroborar con Evan la relación de esta mujer con su padre, asegurarme de que la conoce – explicó ella. - Dice que si, que ha estado saliendo con su padre desde hace casi medio año. Me ha preguntado si puede quedarse con ella hasta que encontremos a su padre.

\- Llámala e informale de la situación, si está de acuerdo y es lo que Evan quiere creo que seria lo más sensato – contestó él. - Estar con alguien familiar lo ayudará.

\- Es posible que los secuestradores contacten con ella para pedir un rescate así que alguien tendrá que quedarse con ellos – añadió el mago. - Contacta con ella Kono y si esta dispuesta a quedarse con Evan ve con él y nos mantienes informados.

\- De acuerdo jefe – asintió ella, girándose ya en dirección a su oficina.

\- Otra cosa más Kono – la llamó él. - Al parecer Evan no es un mago y tengo la impresión de que no sabe que su padre lo es por lo que es posible que esta Natalie sea muggle – le explicó. - No sabemos aun porque Roland lo ha mantenido en secreto pero no es nuestro papel revelar ese tipo de información así que si no es una bruja no se lo digas.

\- Entendido – contestó ella, con expresión confusa. - No entiendo como pudo ocultar algo así a su propio hijo por eso, ni por que querría hacerlo.

\- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – decidió Steve.

Con eso él y el mago volvieron a entrar a la cocina y se acercaron al joven.

\- ¿Evan? - lo llamó. - ¿Te importa que nos sentemos?

El adolescente tenia medio bocata aun en las manos y un refresco en la mesa. Saltó un poco al oírlo, como saliendo de sus pensamientos, pero al verlo sonrió un poco y asintió.

\- Evan, lamento lo sucedido con el auror Donovan, ha sido un malentendido y ya ha sido puesto en su lugar – se disculpó Steve antes de sentarse. - No era nuestra intención asustarte.

\- Esta bien – contestó él, aun mirando su ropa con suspicacia.

\- Verás, hay algunas cosas de tu padre que creo que no sabes – empezó Danny. - Y entiendo que estés confundido, yo he pasado por lo mismo, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Que tipo de cosas? - empezó él, agitándose. - Lo han secuestrado, ¿verdad? No fue un montaje ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?

\- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – le aseguró Steve. - Antes que nada, ¿puedes decirnos si alguna vez has visto fenómenos fuera de lógica o increíbles suceder cerca de tu padre?

\- No, claro que no – contestó él. - Mi padre es uno de los hombres más aburridos y normales que conozco, ni siquiera le gustan los videojuegos.

Danny intercambió una mirada con Steve, inseguro de si era buena idea decirle al chico que su padre era un mago. Decidió empezar por lo básico.

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto de tu padre Evan? - le preguntó. - ¿Algo que podamos utilizar para identificarlo?

\- Si, tengo un par de fotos en mi cartera – le respondió mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo.

Les pasó dos fotos, una de su padre sólo en lo que parecía una foto de carnet y una donde salían los dos, hecha probablemente unos años atrás. Ese hombre vestido como una persona normal era definitivamente Roland. No había ninguna mujer en la foto, ni rastro de la supuesta esposa del mago.

\- ¿No tienes ninguna de tu madre? - preguntó él.

El rostro de Evan se ensombreció y Danny supo al instante de que había tocado un tema doloroso.

\- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia nueve años en un accidente de coche – le explicó con ojos tristes. - No lo recuerdo realmente pero yo también estuve en el coche ese día, aun tengo una cicatriz.

Dicho eso se levantó la camiseta y les enseñó una marca circular en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Era una marca muy extraña en realidad, demasiado perfecta para ser una quemadura y en un lugar demasiado peligroso para haber sido causada por un objeto. Notó como a su lado Steve se tensaba y una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza su silla.

\- Lo siento Evan – le dijo él, aun mirando de reojo al mago a su lado. - Debe haber sido duro.

\- La verdad es que recuerdo pocas cosas de ella, los médicos dijeron que había perdido parte de la memoria debido al accidente, solo recuerdo algunas cosas como su voz o su sonrisa.

\- Lo siento Evan, se lo duro que es eso – dijo Steve a su lado. - Vamos a tener que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny se levantó, sonriendo a la pregunta muda de Steve y fue a su despacho a recoger uno de los papeles que se usaban para las declaraciones de los testigos y un bolígrafo. Volvió a la cocina justo a tiempo de escuchar al mago preguntarle por esa mañana.

\- ¿Sabes donde fue tu padre esta mañana? - le estaba preguntando en ese momento.

\- No – contestó el chico. - Quiero decir, probablemente me lo comentó pero yo no le presté mucha atención – confesó con voz avergonzada antes de suspirar. - Era algo sobre una reunión importante, debería de haber estado más atento.

Danny apunto la información importante antes de levantar la mirada e indagar en el asunto.

\- ¿Recuerdas si te dijo de que se trataba?

\- La verdad es que no hablamos mucho de su trabajo – se excusó él. - Sinceramente no se a lo que se dedica, sólo que es algun tipo de investigación y que trabaja desde casa.

\- ¿Tuvo tu padre algún enfrentamiento con alguien en los últimos días? - prosiguió Steve. - Alguien que creas que pudiera querer hacerle daño.

\- No, no, mi padre es la persona más aburrida que puedas imaginarte, de verdad – insistió él. - Casi no sale de casa y nunca hace nada raro o interesante.

Danny intercambió una mirada con Steve de nuevo, dudando de si contarle la verdad sobre su padre ayudaría o empeoraría la situación.

\- Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿de acuerdo Evan? - empezó el mago mientras sacaba lentamente su varita del bolsillo. - Hay algo que me temo que no sabes de tu padre pero antes de que te lo contemos necesitamos comprobar una cosa.

\- Está bien – contestó el joven, luciendo nervioso. - ¿Que tengo que hacer?

\- Solo quiero que sujetes esto por unos momentos – le dijo entregándole su propia varita con la empuñadura por delante. - Y me digas si sientes alguna cosa diferente.

Evan levantó una ceja y lo miró a él por unos instantes, como si dudara de la integridad mental de Steve. No le culpaba, él se preguntaba lo mismo constantemente. Asintió y le sonrió para infundirle ánimos. El muchacho cogió la varita y se los quedó mirando con una mueca en el rostro, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa.

\- Agítala, por favor – insistió Steve.

Evan lo hizo un par de veces pero no sucedió nada, Danny no sintió ni el más atisbo de magia proviniendo de la varita. Negó cuando Steve lo miró, preguntándoselo en silencio.

\- Gracias Evan, es suficiente – le dijo, recuperando su varita y depositándola en la mesa en frente de él. - Verás, se que esto te va a resultar extraño pero hay ciertas personas en este mundo con habilidades un poco especiales.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó Evan. - ¿Como superhéroes?

\- No, no, no se refiere a eso – dijo él, dejando escapar una risita al ver la incomodidad en el rostro del mago. - ¿Sabes todos esos cuentos de hadas con magos, brujas, conjuros y pociones? - le preguntó él. - Pues la verdad es que no son cuentos, la magia realmente existe Evan.

Como era de esperar el chico no les creyó, abrió mucho los ojos y los miró incrédulo antes de soltar una risita. Justo entonces la varita de Steve se levantó sola de la mesa y fue hasta la mano del mago. Evan dio un bote de la impresión y se apartó un poco de la mesa.

\- ¿Es un truco? - preguntó asustado.

Steve murmuró _Avis_ y de la punta de su varita empezaron a surgir pequeños pájaros que empezaron a revolotear por la oficina. La mayoría desapareció tras unos segundos pero uno se aposentó en la mesa, enfrente de ellos. El mago apuntó al animal y murmuró _Vera verto_ y ante sus ojos el pájaro se transformó en una copa metálica. Tanto él como Evan soltaron una exclamación de la impresión y Steve sonrió de lado al ver su reacción.

\- No es posible – murmuró el joven.

El mago al parecer no había terminado puesto que siguió apuntando a la copa para esta vez decir _Engorgio_ con lo que la copa creció de tamaño ante sus ojos y, por último, puso la varita en el borde de ésta y dijo _Aguamenti_. Un chorro de líquido transparente salió de la varita, llenando la taza. Cuando estuvo llena el chorro paró, Steve cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo antes de ofrecérselo a Evan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Cuando nadie dijo nada Steve movió de nuevo la varita, dijo _Finite_ y con eso la copa desapareció en una explosión de humo. Danny sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, como si su asombro no le hubiera dejado percibir los efectos mágicos hasta ese momento. Cuando se recompuso le echó una mala mirada al moreno antes de fijarse en Evan de nuevo.

\- Entonces es cierto - murmuró él. - ¿Los dos sois magos?

\- No – dijo él mientras Steve decía “Si” al mismo tiempo.

Lo golpeó levemente en el brazo pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para re-emprender la discusión de la mañana.

\- Steve y Kono si que lo son pero yo no – explicó. - Yo soy como tu, esto también me pilló por sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces me estáis diciendo que mi padre es un mago? - les preguntó el chico. - ¿Por que nunca me lo dijo? Nunca le he visto hacer algo como eso antes.

\- No lo sabemos Evan pero estamos seguros de que tuvo sus motivos – dijo Steve. - Tal vez simplemente no quería que te sintieras diferente.

\- Pero si él tiene magia, ¿significa eso que yo también? - les preguntó entre asustado e ilusionado.

\- Lo siento pero no creo que sea el caso – le respondió él. - Por eso Steve te ha pedido que cogieras su varita antes, no entiendo mucho del tema pero creo que eso era una prueba para ver si tenias magia o no – argumentó antes de girarse hacia Steve, que solo asintió.

\- Oh – murmuró Evan desilusionado, lo que era totalmente comprensible, al fin y al cabo ¿que adolescente no querría ser especial?

\- Algunas veces hay gente que nace de magos y brujas pero no poseen magia, en nuestro mundo son llamados Squib – explicó Steve. - Por lo que sabemos tu padre vivió en el mundo mágico hasta hace siete años, cuando desapareció de nuestro mundo.

\- Hace siete años… - musitó Evan. - Eso fue cuando mi madre murió, ¿creéis que fue por eso?

\- No lo sabemos pero podría ser – continuó Steve. - Tal vez temió por tu seguridad y pensó que estaríais mejor viviendo en el mundo muggle.

\- Eso explicaría porque le molesta tanto que salga de casa sin decirle nada – murmuró para si mismo el muchacho. - O porque tenemos tanta seguridad en casa.

\- No sabemos sus motivos Evan pero estoy seguro que razones tuvo – le dijo él. - Sea como sea, cuando lo encontremos podrás preguntárselo.

\- Esta mañana tu padre tenia dos hombres con él, dos guardaespaldas – comentó Steve. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de por que tu padre contrataría guardaespaldas?

\- ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿En serio? - se sorprendió Evan. - No, no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía que mi padre era un mago, no puedo creer que no me lo contara – contestó él con enojo en su voz. - Ésta podría ser la última vez que he hablado con mi padre, ¿y sabéis que le dije? - les preguntó con los ojos llorosos. - Le dije que era un dictador solo por despertarme por la mañana. ¿Y si no puedo disculparme?

\- No, no Evan – lo cortó él. - Tu padre te quiere, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y los padres sabemos cuando nuestros hijos hablan en serio y cuando no – intentó tranquilizarlo. - ¿Qué te respondió?

\- Se puso a reír – contestó él con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Lo ves? - le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Él sabe que no lo decías en serio.

El chico solo suspiró, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa triste.

\- Necesito que compruebes esto, Evan – le dijo poniéndole el papel con su declaración en frente. - Es lo que nos has contado, échale un ojo y si ves algún dato erróneo me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? - sonrió cuando el chico asintió. - Si está todo bien pon tu nombre y tu firma al final y te llevaremos a casa de Natalie, ¿te parece bien?

Él volvió a asentir y justo entonces oyeron a alguien golpear la puerta de la cocina. Era Chin así que Steve y él salieron a hablar con él.

\- Tengo el video de las cámaras de la zona – explicó él. - Voy a analizarlos ahora a ver si hay algo que nos ayude a identificar a los asaltantes.

\- Bien – respondió Steve. - ¿Te pusiste en contacto con la compañía de seguridad mágica que Roland contrató para hoy?

\- Si, hablé con el propietario – respondió el auror. - Al parecer los contrató para una reunión que tenia esta mañana.

\- ¿A dónde iban?

\- Al Ministerio, al Departamento de Misterios más específicamente – fue la respuesta de Chin.

Eso tenia cierta lógica, si Roland había trabajado allí con anterioridad y si realmente había proseguido su trabajo desde casa era lógico que quisiera hablar con algún antiguo compañero.

\- ¿Conoces a algún Inefable con el que podamos hablar? - le preguntó a Steve.

\- A un par – respondió éste. - Voy a intentar concertar una cita.

Y con eso Steve se fue directo a la pequeña chimenea que tenían en el Departamento. Chin le dedicó una sonrisa y fue hacia el ordenador de la sala principal a empezar con las grabaciones así que él se dirigió a la oficina de Kono y golpeó la puerta abierta con los nudillos antes de entrar. Kono se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con el teléfono en la oreja y despidiéndose de alguien.

\- ¿La novia de Roland? - le preguntó.

\- Si, al parecer no sabía nada del secuestro y dice que por supuesto que puede quedarse con Evan – contestó la novata. - Me ha dado la dirección.

\- De acuerdo, ve con él, mantenlos vigilados y si los secuestradores entran en contacto con ellos nos avisas inmediatamente – le pidió mientras los dos salían de su oficina. - Mantén los ojos abiertos, ¿vale? Estamos tratando con magos.

\- Danny, soy auror, estoy entrenada para esto – protestó ella con una sonrisa. - Lo que me recuerda, ¿vas a venir a mi ceremonia de graduación?

\- Claro, si le esta permitido a un muggle como yo por supuesto – respondió él. - ¿Cuándo es?

\- Por supuesto que puedes venir y aunque no sea muy normal me gustaría que estuvieras allí. Es esta tarde, a las siete en la Oficina de Aurores.

\- Esperemos haber resuelto este caso para entonces – contestó él, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta de la cocina. - Si se acerca la hora nos avisas y te relevamos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tranquilo Danny, encontrar a Roland es prioritario – afirmó ella con seguridad antes de entrar en la cocina. - ¿Evan? ¿Estás listo para irnos?

\- Si, gracias oficial Kalakaua – le respondió éste con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia él y entregarle el documento. - Aquí tiene Detective, gracias por todo.

\- A ti Evan, haremos todo lo que podamos para encontrar a tu padre – le dijo él mientras recogía el documento.

Le echó un ojo por encima mientras esos dos se dirigían a la salida. Todo parecía correcto. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la firma al final del documento. Ponía Evan Sanderson. Sanderson, no Lowry. Se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada al departamento, llamando al chico.

\- ¡Evan! ¿Oye, es éste tu nombre? ¿Sanderson? - le preguntó. - ¿Es el apellido de tu madre?

\- No, es el de mi padre – le respondió él extrañado.

\- ¿Entonces como se llama tu padre?

\- Louis Sanderson – dijo él con tono un poco exasperado. - ¿Por que? ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, no, tranquilo, solo comprobaba la información que tenemos – le dijo, intentando no preocuparlo más. - Cualquier cosa nos avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y se volvió de nuevo. Kono lo miró extrañada pero él le indicó con gestos que luego le explicaba. Louis Sanderson. Probablemente ese era el nombre que Roland había tomado cuando decidió ir a vivir al mundo muggle pero le parecía excesivo. Normalmente la gente que cambiaba su identidad de esa forma solo tenia dos motivos: o querían cometer un delito o huían de algo. Ese caso se complicaba por momentos.

* * *

Con el documento aun en la mano Danny entró a la oficina de Steve casi sin mirar, sumido en hipótesis y posibles explicaciones para el cambio de identidad de Roland, y por esa misma razón no pudo contener una carcajada cuando vio a Steve, sentado en una silla al lado de su pequeña chimenea con la cabeza metida entre llamas verdes. Parecía un avestruz escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra y creyendo que así nadie lo veía. Éste al oírlo sacó la cabeza unos segundos para lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Te importaría no hacer tanto ruido? - le preguntó con tono autoritario. - Estoy en mitad de una conversación.

Danny se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras no podía evitar seguir soltando risitas incontroladas. El mago puso los ojos en blanco para luego ignorarlo y volver a meter la cabeza entre las llamas. A Danny le dolía el estomago del esfuerzo por intentar reprimir la risa. Cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez si no miraba la escena podría contenerse. Ese era un momento para inmortalizar. Decidido salió a toda prisa de la oficina y se metió en la cocina, recuperó su móvil de la mesa donde Evan lo había dejado y volvió a toda prisa. Steve aun seguía imitando a un avestruz así que aprovechó para sacarle un par de fotos con el móvil. Las envió a su correo electrónico para más seguridad y le mandó una a Grace junto con un pequeño texto explicándole quien era Steve y lo que estaba haciendo en la foto. Conociendo a su hija estaría riéndose tanto como él de la imagen.

\- ¿Has acabado, Danny? - oyó que le decía el mago.

Levantó la mirada y vio que éste había terminado la conversación y lo estaba mirando con su expresión entre divertida y confundida que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar. Decidió bautizarla “ _No se que he hecho pero a Danny le hace gracia_ ”. No le gustaba demasiado ese nombre, ya pensaría en uno mejor más adelante.

\- ¿Has logrado hablar con un Inefable? - le preguntó él.

\- He concertado cita con uno, si – le respondió el moreno. - Para dentro de una hora en la entrada del Departamento de Misterios.

\- ¿Crees que nos podrá explicar la situación de Evan? - dijo él, para seguir antes de recibir la respuesta. - Por cierto, al parecer Roland utiliza otro nombre en el mundo normal, se hace llamar Louis Sanderson, Evan también tiene ese apellido.

\- Tal vez por eso no encontramos nada de ellos en la base muggle – dedujo Steve.

\- Vale la pena echar un ojo a ver si por esos nombres hallamos algo – asintió él.

Volvieron a la sala principal y buscaron los dos nuevos nombres, cada uno en una base de datos diferente. Con el nombre de Louis Sanderson no hallaron mucha información, la dirección de su casa y un par de multas de tráfico a su nombre pero poco más. En cambio con el nombre de Evan enseguida encontraron cuentas a su nombre en varias paginas sociales y en webs de juegos online. El chico tenia fotos colgadas con otros chicos y chicas de su edad, probablemente sus amigos, y un par de fotos con su padre pero sin etiquetar. No parecía haber nada inusual, lo normal de un adolescente en los tiempos que corrían, pegado a internet como todo el mundo. Ni una foto ni mención de su madre y no había nada registrado a su nombre con más de siete años de antigüedad, coincidiendo con el momento en que ambos desaparecieron del radar mágico.

\- ¿Que opinas? - le preguntó al mago.

\- Está claro que el incidente que causó la muerte de la mujer de Roland tiene algo que ver con su huida al mundo muggle – respondió éste. - Me preocupa la cicatriz de Evan y el hecho de que no recuerde a su madre, me refiero a que con nueve años debería de tener muchos más recuerdos de ella que las ideas superficiales que nos ha contado.

Tenia razón, él también encontraba extraña la descripción que les había dado el muchacho. Ese tipo de recuerdo sensorial era más normal en niños que habían perdido a sus padres mucho antes de los nueve años. O en casos de amnesia causada por un incidente traumático.

\- ¿Que ocurre con su cicatriz? - lo alentó a continuar.

\- Por la forma y el lugar sospecho que pueda haber sido causada por un hechizo, probablemente un maleficio - argumentó Steve. - Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si su madre murió realmente en un accidente de coche.

\- ¿Crees que Evan nos ha mentido? - le preguntó él mientras intentaba visualizar de nuevo el rostro del chico cuando les habló de su madre, a él le había parecido sincero.

\- No, no creo que nos haya mentido pero probablemente ni siquiera él mismo sepa la verdad - contestó el mago. - Al parecer no sabe o no recuerda nada referente al Mundo Mágico y si el incidente tuvo algún hechizo involucrado entonces teóricamente Evan debería saber de la existencia de la magia.

Era cierto, no tenia sentido. Pero tampoco tenia ningún sentido que un mago con una posición respetada e importante en el ministerio decidiera sin aparente motivo desparecer en el mundo normal con su hijo y fingir que era otra persona. Engañar a su hijo de esa manera no tenía lógica, no sin una buena razón detrás. Como padre había pocas situaciones que lo impulsarían a hacerle algo así a su hija, ocultarle quien era él en realidad, y ninguna de las posibilidades era muy prometedora. Si Roland era tan buen padre como su hijo parecía creer no habría hecho algo así a no ser que el chico o él mismo estuvieran en peligro.

\- Steve, por lo que tengo entendido los squib son hijos de magos que no poseen magia alguna, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, a lo que el moreno solo asintió - ¿Es posible que eso lo pusiera en peligro? Es decir, ¿son los squibs perseguidos o discriminados de alguna forma en vuestro mundo?

\- En teoría no - respondió él. - Es decir, legalmente no tienen menos derechos que cualquier otro mago, hay una política tolerante que intenta evitar las distinciones de este tipo.

\- ¿Pero? - le instó él, sabía que había un pero, siempre había uno.

\- Siguen estando limitados en nuestro mundo simplemente por el hecho de que éste esta diseñado por y para magos y brujas - prosiguió Steve. - Tu mismo tuviste problemas esta mañana para acceder a las oficinas al no poseer varita, es lo mismo en todas partes. No es que se busque activamente desplazarlos pero en un mundo donde todo gira entorno a la magia supongo que es difícil para alguien sin ella encontrar su lugar.

Eso tenía cierta lógica, suponía que sería como se sentiría alguien sin ninguna noción de tecnología en una gran ciudad. Pero eso no explicaba la decisión tan drástica de Roland.

\- Además aun ahora hay grupos con ideologías sangre-pura, por desgracia - continuo Steve. - Aunque no es legal ni ético usar los orígenes de alguien para discriminarlo aun hay familias que de puertas adentro siguen esa mentalidad.

\- Hermione me comentó algo de eso, dijo que esas ideologías eran las que habían conducido a las dos últimas guerras.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo, ella debe saber mejor que nadie lo que pueden llevar a provocar esos ideales - musito él para luego soltar una risita. - Aun no puedo creer que seas tan amigo de Hermione Weasley.

\- ¿Por que no? - lo cuestionó él. - Hermione es una persona maravillosa, no te atrevas a decir nada en su contra en mi presencia.

\- Claro que no, no es eso - protesto él. - Al contrario, siempre la he admirado, a el Trío de Héroes al completo de hecho.

\- El Trío de Héroes? - preguntó él con una sonrisa.

\- Es un nombre estúpido y cliché con el que la prensa los bautizó a ella, su marido Ronald Weasley y al jefe de aurores Harry Potter - le explicó él con una sonrisa avergonzada. - Solía tener mi habitación llena de pósteres de ellos cuando era un crío, fueron mis héroes y mi inspiración durante muchos años.

Danny soltó una risita al imaginarse a Steve de niño jugando a ser Hermione.

\- Puedo invitarte la próxima vez que Grace y yo quedemos con ella si quieres - le ofreció.

Se quedó pensando en las veces que la bruja había intentado convencerlo para ir a su casa a conocer a su familia. No era que no quisiera pero las reuniones familiares normalmente ya eran intimidantes, una con una familia mágica lo aterraba.

\- ¿De verdad no te importaría? - le sonrió el mago con sinceridad. - La verdad es que me gustaría mucho conocer a Grace.

Danny se giró a verlo sorprendido. La oferta realmente había sido para que Steve conociera mejor a uno de los héroes de su infancia, había mencionado a Grace casi sin pensar en ello pero al parecer el mago deseaba más conocer a su hija de nueve años que a la famosa bruja. No entendía a Steve.

\- Ella también quiere conocerte - confesó con sinceridad. - Puede que le comentara que fuiste tu quien me habló de la granja de caballos alados y quiere darte las gracias - le explicó ante su mirada asombrada. - Probablemente también quiera preguntarte cosas sobre el Mundo Mágico, su padre no le sirve de mucho en ese aspecto.

\- Por supuesto, me encantaría resolverle cualquier duda que tenga - se apresuró a contestar Steve, sonriendo ampliamente. - Me alegro de que le gustaran los animales.

\- ¿Bromeas? - rio él. - Le encantaron, ¿a que niña de nueve años no le gustan los caballos alados? Casi se pone a llorar cuando nos íbamos.

Steve sonrió sin mirarlo, aparentemente complacido consigo mismo. Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Entonces, ¿a que hora decías que habías concertado la cita con el inefable? - preguntó él, volviendo a la investigación. - Porque si tenemos que llegar hasta el ministerio en plena hora punta deberíamos ir saliendo ya.

\- No seas ridículo Danny, es mucho más rápido usar la Red Flu - le replicó él.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa particular forma de viajar Steve - protestó él.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que en este caso, como en todos los secuestros, el tiempo es un factor esencial Danny - le replicó él. - En condiciones normales no me importa ir con el coche pero esta vez voy a tener que insistir, si quieres venir tendrá que ser o apareciéndonos o con la Red Flu. O puedes quedarte aquí y voy yo, lo que prefieras.

Muy a su pesar el mago tenía razón, en casos de secuestro las primeras 24 horas podían ser cruciales y no había duda de que los transportes mágicos aunque molestos eran mucho más rápidos. Iba a tener que aguantarse.

\- Esta bien, entonces prefiero la Red Flu - aceptó él a regañadientes. - Pero me voy a llevar Poción Inhibidora por si acaso.

\- Eres consciente de que ese no es el verdadero nombre de esa poción, ¿verdad? - comentó el mago con expresión divertida.

\- Su nombre real es largo y absurdo así que la he rebautizado - respondió él mientras se levantaba de la silla. - ¿Además que más da? Una rosa no dejaría de ser una rosa aunque se llamara de otro modo.

\- ¿Acabas de citar a Shakespeare? - oyó que decía Steve mientras él lo ignoraba y se dirigía a su oficina a por las mencionadas pociones. - ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¡¿En serio Danny?!

Danny no pudo contener la risa ante el tono asombrado en la voz del mago. Al parecer los clásicos de la literatura británica eran internacionales sin importar en que mundo vivieras. Personalmente siempre había considerado a los personajes de ese drama estúpidos e infantiles. Que ambos acabaran suicidándose le parecía una gran lección en la vida, moraleja: el amor solo trae problemas. Lástima que entendió esa parte demasiado tarde.

* * *

El Departamento de Misterios se encontraba en la planta nueve del Ministerio, a Danny le costaba respirar si empezaba a pensar en los metros y metros de tierra que los separaban de la superficie así que intentó distraerse observando alrededor. Por lo que él sabia el Ministerio de Magia tenia diez plantas todas subterráneas por lo que la numeración de cada una iba en sentido contrario al usual, y la entrada principal se encontraba en el octavo piso, de manera que había dos más por debajo. Se encontraban en el noveno.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor los recibió un pasillo oscuro, estrecho, sin ventanas, ladrillos negros en las paredes con columnas cuadradas y baldosas también oscuras en el suelo. Había poca iluminación en la sala, solo pequeñas antorchas con una llama azul cada dos columnas que le daban al lugar un aire aun más tétrico. Al final del pasillo se podía ver una única puerta azul y decorada con símbolos raros. Danny puso los ojos en blanco, los magos eran los reyes del dramatismo.

\- ¿Así que éste es el Departamento de Misterios? Le pega el nombre – dijo con fingido entusiasmo mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, el sonido de sus pasos resonando exageradamente. - Dime Steve, ¿que vino primero? ¿El nombre del Departamento o la decoración tétrica a juego?

\- Teniendo en cuenta de que el Departamento de Misterios existe desde antes del siglo XVII y mucho antes de que se creara el propio Ministerio yo diría que primero fue el nombre – respondió el mago siguiéndole el juego. - ¿Pero quien sabe? Tal vez el propio departamento se bautizó a sí mismo.

\- El arquitecto que diseñó el lugar se tomó el nombre del departamento muy en serio – comentó él mientras se acercaba a la puerta. - Es una buena manera de saber en que planta estás supongo, aunque habría sido mucho más sencillo poner un cartelito con el nombre en la pared.

El mago soltó una risita y lo detuvo del brazo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

\- Es mejor que esperemos aquí, Danny – le explicó. - El departamento tiene varios conjuros y trampas para mantener encerrado a todo aquel que entre sin una autorización.

\- Como no, no se de que me sorprende – musitó él.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a un mago de edad avanzada vestido con una túnica gris y sombrero puntiagudo. Se dirigió hacia ellos directamente cuando los vio, con expresión seria.

\- Golpeador – saludó a Steve con un movimiento de cabeza antes de mirarlo a él, levantando una ceja al notar su ropa.

\- Detective Daniel Williams – le dijo extendiendo una mano. - Es un placer.

\- Michael Corner – se presentó el mago mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Gracias por recibirnos señor – empezó Steve con educación. - Agradecemos su colaboración con la investigación.

\- Roland fue un compañero muy apreciado en el departamento – respondió éste. - El chico tenia una mente prodigiosa, sobretodo en cuanto a creación de nuevos hechizos y rituales.

\- Hemos descubierto que Roland ha pasado los últimos siete años viviendo en el Mundo Muggle bajo otro nombre – dijo Danny, yendo directamente al grano. - ¿Tiene alguna idea del por qué de ese cambio?

\- Por supuesto, eso fue después del incidente con su hijo – le explicó el mago. - Supongo que ya conocen a Evan, ¿verdad? Un gran muchacho, inteligente a pesar de su defecto de nacimiento.

Danny tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el mago se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que Evan fuera un squib. Su “defecto de nacimiento” del cual el mago hablaba con verdadera pena era el haber nacido sin magia. Se tensó. Otro mago que se creía superior a la gente normal. Como odiaba ese mundo.

\- Somos conscientes de que Evan es un squib señor – habló Steve antes de que él pudiera decir nada, probablemente notando su enojo. - Pero no hemos encontrado ninguna documentación de ello y además el chico parece no saber nada de la magia. ¿Sabe por que Roland le ocultaría algo así a su hijo?

\- Roland es un buen amigo y un buen hombre, mucho mejor que la mayoría – prosiguió el mago. - Mucho mejor que la víbora con la que se casó, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? - preguntó él, sorprendido.

\- Evan no manifestó ninguna habilidad mágica de pequeño pero hay niños que tardan más que otros así que ni Roland ni su mujer nunca sospecharon que pudiera ser un squib – empezó él. - Al fin y al cabo los dos provenían de una larga familia de magos sangre-pura, era impensable que su hijo no fuera un mago.

\- Pero no fue así – interrumpió Steve, remarcando lo obvio.

\- No, pasaban los años y seguía sin manifestar su magia así que su madre empezó a ponerse nerviosa – prosiguió el Inefable. - Ella siempre fue mucho más radical que Roland. Empezó inocentemente, haciéndole pruebas al niño para motivarlo a manifestar su poder pero como no funcionaba al final terminó convenciendo a Roland de llevarlo al medimago a hacerle un análisis de magia.

\- ¿Un análisis de magia? - preguntó Steve, aparentemente escandalizado. - Tenia entendido que era peligroso realizar ese tipo de análisis en niños, sobretodo si aun no han manifestado su magia de forma natural.

\- No es exactamente peligroso pero no está recomendado puesto que puede causar problemas en el desarrollo normal de la magia del niño – explicó el mago. - No es ilegal aunque es poco usual así que no tuvieron problemas en hacerle la prueba. Éstos vinieron después.

\- Cuando tuvieron pruebas de que Evan no tenia magia – adivinó él.

\- Exacto – afirmó el mago. - Fue una sorpresa para todos pero mientras que Roland lo aceptó e intentó adaptarse a ello su mujer enloqueció. Se decidió a buscar maneras de demostrar que Evan era un mago y cuando éstas fallaron empezó a acusar a Roland de haberle hecho algo al niño para sus investigaciones, de haberlo “mutilado”, como decía ella.

\- ¿Entonces la cicatriz que tiene Evan en el pecho…? - preguntó Steve, a lo que el otro mago asintió con ojos tristes.

\- Empezó a decir que ella lo “curaría”, que Roland le había hecho algo terrible a su hijo, que le había arrebatado su magia para algún experimento secreto de nuestro departamento pero que ella le devolvería lo que era suyo.

\- No puede ser… - exclamó Steve de golpe. - ¿Intentó…?

\- Si, intentó hacer el ritual de donación de magia utilizando a su marido como donante.

Tanto Steve como el otro mago lucían expresiones serias y perturbadas, su rostros estaban pálidos y ambos estaban tensos. No acababa de entender de que iba todo eso pero parecía ser malo, extremadamente malo.

\- Perdonad pero, ¿podríais explicarme de que va ese ritual? - les preguntó, su curiosidad hablando por él de nuevo.

Ambos magos lo miraron sorprendidos, como si no se esperaran esa pregunta. Corner parecía casi ofendido pero la expresión de Steve en seguida mutó a una de comprensión.

\- Es un ritual muy antiguo, de la época medieval, que se creó para quitarle la magia a un mago y dársela a otra persona, normalmente squibs nacidos en familias importantes – explicó el mago golpeador. - Por supuesto no funciona y lo único que hace es torturar y matar a ambos, tanto al donante como al receptor.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa mujer intentó matar a su marido y a su hijo de nueve años solo porque éste nació sin magia? - exclamó él horrorizado.

\- Ella estaba convencida de que funcionaria, Roland por supuesto no tenia ni idea de sus intenciones, la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo – prosiguió el Inefable. - Por fortuna ese día había quedado con él y al no aparecer me preocupé y avisé a los aurores, cuando éstos llegaron los encontraron a los dos atados y siendo sometidos al ritual a la fuerza – se estremeció el mago. - Si no lo llego a hacer… o si los aurores hubieran tardado solo unos minutos más… no quiero ni imaginármelo.

Un silencio tenso llenó el ya de por sí tétrico pasillo. Danny no podía entender como alguien le haría eso a su propio hijo y a la persona que en teoría amaba solo por una tontería como esa. Esos prejuicios absurdos que tenían los magos en general iban mucho más lejos y eran más peligrosos de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿Fue entonces cuando murió la madre de Evan, entonces? - preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Morir? - preguntó en respuesta el mago. - No está muerta señor Williams, esta encerrada en Azkaban y seguirá allí todo lo que le queda de vida.

\- Pero Evan nos dijo que estaba muerta – protestó él.

\- Después del incidente Roland se volvió paranoico, se asustaba de su propia sombra y era incapaz de perder de vista a Evan ni por un sólo segundo – explicó él. - El chico estaba destrozado, traumatizado incluso. Fue entonces que Roland decidió que lo mejor para él, para evitar que algo similar volviera a suceder, era mudarse al Mundo Muggle y vivir como ellos - concluyó el mago. - Dejó su vida y todo lo que había logrado atrás para proteger a su hijo.

Si, eso si que tenia más sentido. Probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su situación, si alguien, especialmente Rachel, hubiera estado a punto de matar a Grace en un ataque de locura haría todo lo que fuera necesario para alejar a su hija del peligro.

\- ¿Fue entonces que obliviató a Evan? - oyó que Steve preguntaba.

\- Si, dijo que la mejor manera de proteger a Evan era haciendo que olvidara todo lo referente a la magia, al menos temporalmente.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso de temporalmente? - le instigó él.

\- Pues precisamente eso, el conjuro que utilizó es reversible, creo que su intención era devolverle los recuerdos cuando fuera mayor, si éste lo deseaba – concluyó el mago.

\- Eso explica porque Evan tiene recuerdos confusos y porque viven como muggles, pero no nos dice nada del secuestro – resumió Steve, volviendo al tema principal. - ¿Cree que es posible que la madre del chico esté involucrada?

\- Imposible, sigue en Azkaban y Roland nunca mencionó a algún familiar, al parecer no se relacionaba mucho con ellos – respondió el mago. - Se conocieron en el extranjero, creo que ella era de Polonia o Rumanía, no lo se seguro.

\- Que no hubiera relación familiar en aquel entonces no tiene porque significar que no haya ningún familiar por allí cabreado con Roland – comentó él, pensativo. - Es poco probable pero es mejor mantener la mente abierta. ¿Sabe el nombre de soltera de la ex-mujer de Roland?

\- Si, se llama Lukovic, Chelsea Lukovic.

Danny sacó el móvil y se apuntó el nombre en una nota, con la intención de buscar toda la información posible una vez volvieran a estar en las oficinas. Definitivamente sonaba a polaco.

\- Tenemos entendido que Roland tenía una reunión con alguien de su departamento esta mañana – comentó Steve. - ¿Tiene alguna idea de sobre que se podría tratar?

\- Por supuesto, había quedado conmigo, quería hablarme de un nuevo descubrimiento – les explicó él. - Verán, Roland siempre tuvo una mente respetada en nuestro departamento y tras el incidente lo instigamos a que no perdiera el contacto y prosiguiera sus estudios aunque fuera desde casa. Él en cambio decidió cambiar su área de estudio, se obsesionó con la magia de protección y ocultación.

\- ¿Hizo algún progreso recientemente? - prosiguió Steve. - ¿Algo que pudiera justificar su secuestro?

\- Se había vuelto muy paranoico en los últimos meses, más de lo normal en él quiero decir – respondió el Inefable. - Enviaba mensajes encriptados a altas horas de la noche o enviaba Patronus directamente a casa de sus compañeros, molestándolos en horas fuera del trabajo.

\- ¿Sobre que eran esos mensajes? - preguntó Danny.

\- Decía que eramos vulnerables, que todos los conjuros de protección en la actualidad partían siempre de la misma base y que había encontrado una forma de desestabilizar ésta base, afectando y destruyendo a todos y cada uno de ellos – explicó el mago. - Decía que ni siquiera el Fidelius o los más complejos conjuros de ocultación y barrera eran inmunes, que debíamos modificar todos y cada uno de los conjuros de protección de nuestro mundo para evitar una catástrofe – prosiguió el hombre, con claro tono de incredulidad en su voz. - Como comprenderán esa era una demanda absurda e imposible de realizar, y menos aun sin pruebas.

\- ¿Y tenía razón? - insistió Steve.

\- No lo se, se suponía que hoy iba a traerme una prueba de su teoría.

Danny intercambió una mirada con Steve, el Inefable parecía poco convencido de la veracidad de los estudios de Roland pero era mucha casualidad que hubiera sido secuestrado justo el día en que llevaba la mencionada prueba al Ministerio. Alguien más sabia lo que Roland estaba haciendo y si realmente lo había logrado podían tener realmente un problema de seguridad nacional entre manos.

\- ¿Y si lo consiguió? - preguntó él. - ¿Y si el motivo de su secuestro fue precisamente obtener esa prueba?

\- Entonces estaremos en graves problemas muy pronto – respondió el Inefable. - Roland dice la verdad en cuanto a la base de los hechizos de protección y si alguien consiguiera la forma de neutralizar esa base no habría lugar seguro en el mundo donde esconderse.

Eso no sonaba bien, no sonaba nada bien. Intercambió una mirada con Steve y comprendió que a él tampoco le gustaba nada el giro que estaba dando esa investigación. Le dieron las gracias al Inefable por su ayuda y se despidieron, volviendo al ascensor y al vestíbulo principal del Ministerio.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Lukovic – dijo de pronto Steve, deteniéndose a mitad del vestíbulo con gente protestando a su alrededor por tener que esquivarlo.

\- ¿En prisión quieres decir? - le preguntó él. - ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena?

\- El secuestro fue demasiado perfecto, demasiado elaborado para no haber sido preparado con mucha antelación – se explicó el mago. - Alguien tuvo que saber que Roland iba a venir justamente hoy al Ministerio con las pruebas y tuvo que saber la ruta exacta y la hora. Es muy probable que sea un trabajo de dentro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero precisamente por eso creo que la ex-mujer esta descartada, ha estado encerrada en Azkaban durante siete años Steve, y por lo que se sigue allí – le contestó él.

\- ¿Y si de alguna forma ha escapado? - preguntó él. - No sería la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban y los Dementores no distinguen a un mago de otro, creo que es mejor asegurarse.

\- ¿Dementores? - empezó a preguntar para interrumpirse a sí mismo. - Espera, no quiero saberlo. ¿Quieres ir a hacerle una visita a la ex-mujer? De acuerdo, pero hablas tu, yo tengo mala experiencia con ellas.

\- ¿Con las mujeres o solo las ex-mujeres? - se burló el mago.

\- Puedes reír lo que quieras pero algún día estarás en mi lugar, porque créeme el destino de todo hombre es tener a una horrible ex-mujer que lo odie, y cuando eso pase yo estaré allí para reírme de ti McGarrett – le aseguró. - Es una promesa.

\- Cuento con ello – replicó el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿como llegamos a Azkaban? - le preguntó, volviendo al tema importante. - ¿Red Flu?

\- No, la prisión está en una isla y no tiene conexión a la red – le explicó Steve. - Vamos a tener que aparecernos en el margen del escudo anti-aparición.

Aparición. Genial. Su día mejoraba por momentos.

\- Creía que no se podía utilizar la aparición para dejar la isla – preguntó, recordando a Chin mencionándoselo. - ¿No tiene un limite en la distancia en que se puede aparecer?

\- Si, pero realmente depende de la habilidad del mago – respondió el mago golpeador.

\- No me lo digas, tu limite es más alto que el del mago promedio – afirmó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El mago no respondió, sólo le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que lo confirmaba. Como no. Steve era incapaz de hacer nada normal, siempre tenia que sobresalir en todo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió resignado mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo al mago. - Acabemos con esto cuanto antes mejor.

Steve le sonrió antes de agarrarle el otro brazo y arrastrarlo con él a través del ya familiar embudo helado hacia Azkaban, la prisión de los magos de la que tanto había oído hablar.

* * *

Azkaban era un edificio de forma triangular de más de cien metros de altura, de hormigón y piedra, casi sin ventanas ni puertas, ocupando prácticamente toda el área de la roca desnuda que sobresalía en medio de un mar enloquecido y furioso. Por si eso fuera poco el edificio parecía embrujado, incluso antes de entrar, en la explanada a varios metros de la puerta, Danny podía percibir una aura oscura y asfixiante proviniendo del lugar. Tenia todo el vello del cuerpo erizado, los huesos helados y tanto sus sentidos como su sentido común le gritaban que se alejara de allí. Y aun no había ni entrado.

\- Steve, este lugar tiene algo oscuro – le dijo al mago, reteniéndolo del brazo. - Puedo percibirlo incluso desde esta distancia.

El mago golpeador lo miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista de nuevo hacia el edificio, frunciendo el cejo.

\- Tal vez seria mejor que te quedaras aquí, Danny – le dijo con voz calmada. - No había tenido en cuenta tu percepción, tienes razón, este lugar está lleno de residuos de magia negra. Y por supuesto están los Dementores.

\- ¿Dementores? - preguntó él, no era la primera vez que oía esa palabra pero no sabia el significado. - ¿Y eso que es?

\- Los Dementores son una de las criaturas mágicas más oscuras y malévolas que existen en nuestro mundo – le explicó el moreno. - Se alimentan de las emociones humanas, las positivas en concreto como la felicidad, el afecto o la alegría, dejando a las personas a su alrededor con lo demás: tristeza, depresión, miedo, dolor, ansiedad – prosiguió el mago con expresión sombría. - Hay una población de estas criaturas residiendo en Azkaban, actuando como guardias de los presos más peligrosos.

¿Criaturas que se alimentaban de la felicidad de aquellos que los rodeaban? ¿Como era eso siquiera posible? Cuanto más descubría del Mundo Mágico más aterrador le parecía. Y criaturas como esas eran los guardias de la prisión, eso era mucho peor que cualquier otra prisión de su mundo, ni siquiera Alcatraz fue tan terrible.

\- ¡Pero eso es inhumano! - protestó él. - Si esas criaturas son tan terribles, ¿como permiten que sean los guardias de la prisión?

\- El anterior Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, intentó purgar Azkaban de los Dementores y poner aurores de guardias pero con el paso de los años empezaron a aparecer nuevos Dementores de la nada dentro de las murallas – explicó Steve mientras empezaba a andar de nuevo. - Eso junto con los ataques a civiles por Dementores que escaparon la purga y empezaron a formar colonias incontrolables en el mundo mágico obligó al Ministerio a reconsiderar su decisión.

\- ¿Como que aparecieron de la nada? - exclamó él. - ¿Que rayos significa eso?

\- Nadie sabe de donde provienen los Dementores ni como se reproducen, Danny – prosiguió el mago. - Se descubrieron en Azkaban mucho antes de que la fortaleza fuera convertida en una prisión, poco después de la muerte de su constructor, el mago oscuro Ekrizdis, en el siglo XV – prosiguió Steve con su lección de historia. - Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó entre estos muros antes de su muerte pero se sospecha que Ekrizdis capturó innumerables marineros muggles y los usó como conejillos de indias para experimentos de magia negra de los más terribles.

\- Vaya, un gran modelo a seguir – interrumpió él. - ¿Te das cuenta de que cuanto más se de tu mundo menos me gusta?

\- Con su muerte los hechizos de ocultación desaparecieron y fue entonces cuando el resto del Mundo Mágico descubrió la existencia de éste lugar – prosiguió Steve ignorándolo completamente. - Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, cuando los primeros magos entraron por primera vez en Azkaban estaba infectado de Dementores. Hay varias teorías sobre su origen pero muchos expertos opinan que nacieron de la gran acumulación de magia negra del edificio. - concluyó el mago. - Por eso aunque se intentó limpiar el lugar de Dementores eventualmente van apareciendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Y no seria más fácil limpiar el lugar de la magia negra residual? - preguntó él, interesado muy a su pesar. - Es decir, si esas criaturas nacen de la magia negra lo mejor seria eliminar la fuente, ¿no?

\- Teóricamente pero eso no es tan fácil de hacer, Danno – le contestó. - Este lugar ha estado inundado de magia negra, sufrimiento y muerte por demasiado tiempo. Las paredes recuerdan y no olvidan con facilidad.

Danny miró la puerta negra enfrente suyo, parecía la entrada de una cueva siniestra, escenario de las peores pesadillas posibles. El lugar era escalofriante, cierto, pero como policía ya se había visto en situaciones similares antes: tener que ir a algunos de los peores y más nauseabundos rincones del mundo en busca de respuestas.

\- Esta bien, vamos a ello – sentenció, inspirando profundamente y ignorando los escalofríos que lo recorrían con cada paso.

\- Danny lo digo en serio, sería mejor que esperaras aquí – insistió Steve.

\- No soy ningún bebé, Steven – protestó él. - Este lugar no me gusta nada, cierto, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y nuestro deber es encontrar a Rolan. Además llevo mi poción, si la situación se vuelve intolerable siempre me la puedo tomar.

El mago golpeador lo miró atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia la derecha, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él o decidiendo si valía la pena insistir. Al final cerró los ojos con un suspiró mientras con una mano se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Parecía resignado. Danny sonrió.

\- Está bien, pero a la más mínima incomodidad me avisas, te tomas la poción y sales de aquí, ¿está claro? - sentenció Steve.

\- ¡Señor, si, señor! - replicó él imitando el saludo militar.

El mago solo sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió al guardia de la puerta para identificarse y solicitar acceso a la prisión. Danny lo siguió sin decir nada, lanzándole una mala mirada al guardia cuando éste miró su ropa con desdén. Tras unos minutos el mago los dejó entrar y otro mago se presentó como su guía.

El interior de la prisión era tan o más deprimente y tétrico que el exterior, había una presencia invisible en el lugar, como una niebla que oscurecía cada rincón y alargaba las sombras. Danny sintió un estremecimiento y no pudo evitar mirar a sus espaldas en más de una ocasión, convencido de tener a alguien siguiéndolo, podía sentir su mirada en la nuca. Siguió a Steve y al otro mago, escuchando a medias su conversación y girándose de vez en cuando. No vio a nadie en ninguna ocasión pero la sensación de estar bajo vigilancia no lo abandonó ni por un instante.

\- Chelsea Lukovic es una de las prisioneras en el área controlada por los dementores debido a la gravedad de sus crimines – oyó que decía el guardia. - Pero tenemos una sala lejos de esa zona donde la pueden interrogar.

\- Seria preferible – asintió Steve echándole a él una mirada fugaz. - Preferiríamos no acercarnos a los dementores si eso es posible.

\- Lo entiendo completamente, no se preocupe, normalmente no salen de esa zona – explicó el mago. - Tenemos guardias patrullando el perímetro para evitar que salgan de allí, pero casi nunca se alejan de los presos. Son realmente unas criaturas horribles.

Danny empezó a notar como sus sentidos se embotaban, las voces de los dos magos parecían cada vez más lejanas, su vista se desenfocaba, empezaba a marearse levemente y un frío horrible empezaba a inundarle el cuerpo. Se detuvo y apoyó una mano en la pared, sacudiendo la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Algo no iba bien. Tanteó el bolsillo de su abrigo en busca de la Poción Inhibidora pero sus manos temblaban tanto que el vial le resbaló de entre los dedos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Su vista se oscurecía por momentos, intentó localizar a Steve, avisarle de que algo estaba mal pero no era capaz de distinguir mas allá de sus manos. A su alrededor la niebla oscura se había espesado, llevando consigo murmullos que no lograba identificar.

Por algún motivo que no pudo entender recordó de golpe a Grace con tres años ingresada en el hospital, con una mascara de oxigeno y el rostro pálido, tenia pulmonía y no parecía mejorar, ¿y si no lo hacía? No podía perder a su hija, no a su niña. Pero la había perdido igualmente, ¿verdad? Vio a Rachel delante suyo, gritándole con lágrimas en los ojos _¡No puedo soportarlo más Danny! ¡¿Acaso tu trabajo es más importante que tu familia?! ¡¿Que nosotras?!_ Tenía solo quince años y nunca más iba a poder jugar al béisbol, su rodilla no lo soportaría. Llegaron al lugar demasiado tarde, el cuerpo del pequeño yacía inmóvil en un rincón, lleno de sangre y suciedad, le había fallado, no había podido salvarlo. Rachel saliendo de casa con Grace en brazos, la pequeña llorando y alargando una pequeña mano hacia él, _¡Papá!_ La mirada de decepción de su madre, el enojo de su padre. Las miradas recelosas y desconfiadas de sus nuevos compañeros en Scotland Yard, pero no importaba, no estaba allí para hacer amigos, no importaba. Recuerdo tras recuerdo se arremolinaban a su alrededor, ahogándolo. Sentía el dolor en la rodilla, en la espalda por la herida de bala, las quemaduras del caso del pirómano, se ahogaba como la vez que acabó una pelea en una piscina. Empezó a gritar.

Y de golpe sintió a alguien allí, esa vez de verdad. Levantó la mirada y vio a una figura oscura, más que la niebla que lo rodeaba. Llevaba una capa negra desgarrada en los extremos que le cubría el rostro pero dejaba entrever una mano esquelética, callosa, casi momificada. La figura lo estaba mirando directamente, flotaba en el aire pero se acercaba hacia él decidida, la mano extendida. Danny sintió un tirón, como si algo fuera absorbido de él, algo intangible. Los recuerdos, las imágenes, se hicieron más nítidos, más reales. Rachel le estaba dando un ultimátum: su trabajo o ella y él no podía elegir, ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto Rachel? Llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su hija, sin ser capaz ni de hablar con ella. El juez decidió darle la custodia a Rachel porque su trabajo no era suficientemente estable. El cadáver flotaba boca abajo en el agua, estaba hinchado y verde y el olor era nauseabundo. La explosión lo arrojó a varios metros, todo le dolía pero tenía que levantarse, sus compañeros estaban allí, tenía que asegurarse de que estaban bien, por favor que estén bien. Grace alejándose tras una reja metálica de la mano de Rachel y un hombre que no era él.

\- ¡Danny!

Un estallido de luz blanca le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros y pegó un brinco, intentando alejándolas de él, no lo atraparían, no, no.

\- ¡Danny! Tranquilo, estás a salvo, tranquilo.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas dobladas, las mejillas mojadas y las manos agarrando unos brazos que lo sujetaban. Vio unos ojos grises que lo observaban con preocupación. Conocía esos ojos.

\- Estás a salvo, respira profundamente.

¿Respirar? Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hiperventilando. Cerró los ojos e intentó disminuir la velocidad de su respiración y coger más aire en cada inspiración. Estaba funcionando, poco a poco sintió su corazón calmarse y su respiración normalizarse. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esa vez reconoció esos ojos y el rostro que los acompañaba. Steve.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - murmuró como pudo.

\- Un dementor, Danny – le respondió el mago en el mismo tono de voz. - Era un dementor.

Recordó la figura flotante envuelta en un manto negro y rodeada por niebla oscura y gélida. Aun temblaba y podía ver a Rachel chillándole como en el día en que su matrimonio se rompió definitivamente.

\- Toma, cómete esto – oyó que Steve le decía, acercándole algo oscuro. - Es chocolate, te irá bien.

Chocolate. Lo tomó y mordió un trozo. Casi al instante sintió el calor expandirse por su interior, disipando los malos pensamientos. Wow. No volvería a reírse nunca más de la relación entre las chicas y el chocolate, eso realmente funcionaba.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó. - Tenías razón, no debería haber entrado.

\- No, Danny, no ha sido culpa tuya – recibió en respuesta mientras el mago se levantaba y le extendía una mano. - Esto no debería de haber pasado – añadió lanzándole una mirada fulminante al guardia.

\- De verdad que no lo entiendo, Golpeador – balbuceó éste. - Los dementores nunca salen de su zona, es como si algo lo hubiera atraído hasta aquí.

Danny tuvo un mal presentimiento. Recordó la sensación de ser observado, de ser perseguido, justo antes de que apareciera esa horrible criatura. Tal vez estaba siendo egocéntrico pero ¿y si el dementor había ido a por él?

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que puede que acudan más? - preguntó, odiando el temblor y debilidad en su voz, parecía realmente un niño aterrado.

La mano de Steve que aun estaba aferrando la suya apretó su agarre. Supo al instante que el mago había pensado lo mismo que él, no podía explicar como lo sabia pero era así.

\- Nos vamos de aquí – decidió. - Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Pero y que pasa con Chelsea? - protestó él débilmente, quería irse, de verdad que quería, pero habían ido hasta allí por un motivo y no podían irse con las manos vacías.

\- Ya veremos, si es necesario volveré más tarde – contestó el mago. - Ahora mismo necesitas salir de aquí Danno, lo demás puede esperar.

Por un instante Danny pensó en protestar. Nunca se le había dado bien el dejar que los demás cuidaran de él, no le gustaba nada sentirse protegido, no le gustaba ser alguien que necesitara que lo protegieran. Pero entonces intentó hacer un paso y las piernas le temblaron, amenazándolo con dejarlo caer al suelo. Steve lo sujetó de los brazos hasta que recuperó la estabilidad. Miró sus manos y vio que temblaban sin que él lo pudiera evitar y aun podía notar su interior helado, a pesar del chocolate. Steve tenia razón, necesitaba salir de allí y hacerse el duro en ese momento no le aportaría nada. Miró al mago, notando su expresión decidida y determinada y asintió.

\- De acuerdo, vámonos de aquí, Steve.

* * *

 - Estoy bien, Chin, de verdad – insistió él, rehuyendo las manos de su amigo y negándose a permanecer más rato acostado. - Ya se me ha pasado.

El asiático lo siguió mirando con expresión preocupada unos minutos más pero dejó de insistir en que se acostara de nuevo. Hacía media hora que habían vuelto de la tétrica Azkaban y ni Steve ni Chin le habían dejado levantarse del sofá de su oficina y lo habían hinchado a chocolate. El mago golpeador se encontraba precisamente en la cocina, preparando algo que según él le ayudaría a recuperar las fuerzas. Ridículo, ambos eran unos exagerados. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sentir ese afecto proviniendo de sus amigos después de la horrible sensación de soledad y desesperación que le había dejado el dementor era la mejor medicina.

\- No debiste entrar Danny – lo regañó Chin por enésima vez. - Steve dice que pudiste percibir rastos de magia negra incluso antes de entrar.

\- Si, bueno, el lugar no es precisamente un parque de atracciones, ¿sabes? - intentó bromear él, sin éxito.

\- Tienes que ser más consciente de tus limitaciones – siguió Chin como si nada. - Con tu sensibilidad deberías ser más cuidadoso.

\- ¡Venga ya Chin! - exclamó enojado. - ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa escondido? ¿Cómo voy a saber que me afecta más y que no si no me arriesgo?

\- Yo no…

\- Ademas, se supone que esta “habilidad” que tengo es única, no voy a poderla utilizar ni conocer sus limitaciones si no la pongo a prueba – insistió él. - La parte positiva es que ahora ya se como percibir un dementor, la próxima vez lo podré identificar mucho antes de que me afecte tanto.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó Chin.

\- La niebla oscura – explicó él. - O al menos yo la percibí así, mucho antes de que apareciera el susodicho monstruo por cierto. Simplemente no sabia que era, pensé que era magia residual del lugar.

\- ¿Pudiste sentir al dementor antes de que se te acercara? - volvió a preguntar el mago con los ojos muy abiertos, la única muestra de su sorpresa.

\- No exactamente, tal y como yo lo vi el dementor estaba rodeado por esa niebla fría y negra – intentó explicar él. - Percibí la niebla antes de empezar a alucinar con Rachel, mi lesión de rodilla y todos esos casos viejos.

\- Oh – musitó Chin. - Así que así es para ti. Cada uno percibimos los efectos de los dementores de forma diferente – explicó el mago. - Sacan lo peor de nuestras vidas y memorias así que cada cual revive sus propias y únicas pesadillas.

Eso explicaba porque había empezado a recordar todos los peores momentos de su vida. Pensó en la cara llorosa de Rachel. Con todo el dolor de la separación y la pelea por la custodia casi había olvidado su expresión ese día. Rachel siempre había sido una mujer muy segura de sí misma y muy reservada, verla con la cara llena de lagrimas y esa desesperación en los ojos le dolió en su momento y muy a su pesar le seguía doliendo. Ese ultimátum fue el principio del fin. Ella le pidió que le diera más importancia a la familia, que limitara las horas en el trabajo e incluso le había suplicado que dejara de ser policía y buscara otro empleo más seguro. Pero el no pudo. Eso era lo que él era, por lo que había luchado durante tanto tiempo y lo que, a pesar de los malos momentos, realmente disfrutaba. Ser poli era parte de él. Pedirle que dejara eso de lado fue como pedirle que dejara de ser él mismo, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera por Rachel.

\- ¿Como es posible defenderse de esas criaturas, Chin? - le preguntó, intentando volver al presente y no dejarse hundir por malos recuerdos. - ¿Como se lucha contra los propios recuerdos?

\- Solo hay una manera: el _Expecto_ _Patronus_ – respondió el mago.

\- ¿El Patronus? - repitió él. - ¿No se usa para mandar mensajes?

\- Se puede usar de esa forma pero esa no es su función principal – respondió Steve al entrar, con un bol y una cuchara en las manos. - Ten, come algo caliente. Te irá bien.

\- No soy un crío, Steven – protestó él más por costumbre que nada mientras aceptaba la comida.

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres Danno – le dio la razón éste con una sonrisa.

El bol estaba lleno de un cocido con verduras y carne que olía de maravilla. Como el mago había podido cocinar un plato así en tan poco tiempo era un misterio. Tomó una cucharada. Estaba muy bueno y lo más importante era que pudo sentir el calor llenándolo por dentro, disipando los pocos síntomas que el aislamiento mágico de su oficina no había podido eliminar.

\- ¿Entonces que es exactamente lo que hace un Patronus? - preguntó él entre bocados.

\- Los Patronus son concentraciones de magia basadas en emociones y recuerdos positivos, justo las mismas que los dementores absorben – explicó Chin.

\- ¿Pero eso no seria como alimentar a la bestia? - insistió él, confundido.

\- Los dementores se alimentan de los humanos pero no pueden alimentarse ni de los animales ni del Patronus – elaboró Steve. - Es un hechizo bastante complicado de hacer por eso, un Patronus incorpóreo solo los retrasa un poco mientras que si éste obtiene una forma animal puede repelerlos con más eficacia. No hay ninguna forma conocida de destruirlos, solo de ahuyentarlos.

\- ¿Fue así como lo repelisteis antes? - preguntó él. - Solo vi algo blanco.

\- Fue el Patronus del guardia – asintió él. - Reaccionó más rápido que yo. Lo siento Danny, no debería de haberte llevado allí.

\- No empieces tu también – gruñó Danny. - Ya soy mayorcito y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Me dijiste que me quedara fuera y me negué así que yo soy el único responsable – suspiró con culpabilidad. - Lamento que no hayas podido interrogar a la ex-mujer de Roland. Ya me siento bien, puedes ir si quieres.

\- Tal vez no sea realmente necesario – interrumpió Chin. - Si ya estas mejor Danny, hay algo que quiero enseñaros.

Dicho eso Chin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran. Danny dejó el bol vacío en su mesa y lo siguió hasta la sala grande, con Steve detrás. Una vez allí Chin señaló un video en una de las pantallas.

\- Analizando las grabaciones he encontrado esto – les dijo mientras ponía el video en marcha.

En éste se podía ver el lugar de los hechos, con tres figuras saliendo de la furgoneta blanca tras el choque. Dos de ellas empezaron a lanzar rayos de diferentes colores, pero la tercera llevaba una pistola con la que hirió a uno de los magos del otro vehículo, probablemente la victima en la que Danny se fijó unas horas antes. Poco después éste fue tocado por un conjuro y cayó al suelo. Los demás mataron al otro guardaespaldas, sacando a Roland del coche y llevándoselo con la aparición.

\- Espera, no había ningún cadáver muggle en la escena – dijo Steve en ese momento.

\- Eso es porque no está muerto – explicó el otro mago, señalando la pantalla.

En efecto la figura del suelo se levantó en ese preciso momento, con una mano cubriéndose el pecho y salió del plano de la cámara.

\- Lo he seguido con otras grabaciones de distintas cámaras del lugar – comentó Chin mientras tocaba un par de botones en la pantalla táctil. - Hasta que he encontrado ésto.

En otro vídeo vieron el mismo sujeto entrando en un edificio cercano.

\- ¿Que lugar es ese? - preguntó él.

\- Es un hotel, el London Paradis – respondió el mago. - Estaba herido así que es posible que fuera allí a esconderse.

\- Y puede que aun esté allí – decidió Steve. - Vamos, ¿Danny como te encuentras?

\- Estoy bien, de verdad – insistió él. - Aunque preferiría no aparecerme por un rato.

\- De acuerdo, conduzco yo – sentenció el mago, robándole las llaves de nuevo con el gesto habitual.

\- En serio, ¿por qué no te compras tu propio coche y dejas de robarme el mio? - se quejó Danny con resignación. - Pensé que no te gustaban los coches muggles.

No sirvió de nada, el mago golpeador ya se encontraba prácticamente en la salida. Intercambió una mirada con Chin antes de alzar las manos al cielo pidiendo paciencia cuando notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo. Ten amigos para esto. 

* * *

El London Paradis era un hotel de clase mediana de dos o tres estrellas como mucho. Sin embargo eso no desalentaba a los miles de turistas que visitaban Londres cada día. El hotel en sí era sencillo pero estaba bien ubicado así que a Danny no le extrañó en lo más mínimo encontrar el recibidor lleno de gente. Los magos iban vestidos de forma normal, o sea al estilo muggle, pero a diferencia de él no llevaban chaleco anti-balas si no una especie de hechizo repelente. Había intentado convencerlos de lo contrario, no estaba seguro de si un hechizo seria capaz de parar una bala a corta distancia, él no había tenido problemas durante su primera investigación con magos involucrados para neutralizarlos usando su pistola. Por supuesto no tenia forma de saber si esos magos llevaban el hechizo repelente o no.

\- La cámara de seguridad mostraba al sospechoso entrar en el ascensor de la derecha – especificó Chin.

\- Estaba herido pero no puede ir al hospital porque seria identificado – contribuyó él mientras seguía a Steve. - Probablemente esté buscando un lugar donde esconderse e intentar recuperarse.

\- Aquí hay sangre – chilló Steve desde las puertas del ascensor, asustando a un par de turistas.

Danny se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo y vio al mago sacar la varita sin siquiera disimular y agitarla cerca de la mancha.

\- Es de un hombre, muy probablemente nuestro sospechoso – concluyó antes de apretar el botón. - Ha subido.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una pareja de turistas con un niño de unos cinco años en medio. Steve en vez de dejarlos salir antes de entrar, como cualquier persona sensata habría hecho, entró sin siquiera mirarlos y se dirigió directamente a los botones con los números de los pisos. El del piso más alto tenia otra mancha de lo que parecía sangre.

\- Ha subido al 36 – dijo justo antes de pulsar el botón.

Él y Chin entraron a toda prisa antes de que se cerraran las puertas pero la pareja de turistas no tuvieron tiempo de salir. Miró a McGarrett de reojo. Tenia la mirada fija en el numero de los pisos por los que iban pasando, la varita a plena vista y moviéndola impaciente, soltando chispas de colores de vez en cuando. El hombre, un extranjero de piel y pelo oscuros se apresuró a pulsar el botón de un piso anterior al suyo, dirigiéndole una mirada asustada al mago antes de volver con su mujer y apretar al niño entre los dos protectoramente. Danny los miró disimuladamente, estaban claramente asustados de Steve a pesar de que éste vestía ropa muggle. Tal vez podían percibir el aura de impaciencia y adrenalina contenida que exudaba el mago, parecía un prófugo o un lunático. Las chispas que seguía provocando su varita con cada movimiento, tan impaciente como él, tampoco ayudaban.

Intercambió una mirada con Chin y lo vio con expresión impasible pero ojos divertidos. Volvió a mirar a los turistas. El niño apretaba un hipopótamo de peluche como si le fuera la vida en ello, la mirada fija en la varita de Steve con expresión entre asombrada y asustada. Se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente, intentando llamar la atención del mago pero éste no le hizo ni caso. Tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces más para que éste se dignara a mirarlo y cuando lo hizo le señaló con la cabeza al trío del fondo del ascensor. Steve los miró y pareció verlos por primera vez, a juzgar por su expresión sorprendida.

\- No pasa nada, somos policías – dio como única explicación antes de volver a fijar la mirada en los números.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco. Eso no había ayudado en lo más mínimo, si había tenido algún efecto había sido precisamente en empeorar la situación. El hipopótamo iba a explotar en cualquier momento de lo fuerte que lo apretaban y los padres cerraron más el circulo alrededor de su hijo, alejándose levemente de Steve. Lo que tenia que aguantar. Dirigió la mirada al niño y bajó un poco la cabeza para hablarle directamente.

\- ¿Te gustan los hipopótamos? - le preguntó, llamando la atención del pequeño. - A mi también me gustan, y tengo una hija a la que le encantan, a todo el mundo le gustan – el niño empezó a sonreír. - Va a estar bien – les dijo esta vez a los padres.

Éstos lo estaban mirando asombrados y aun inseguros. Justo entonces las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron a toda prisa, llevándose al pequeño con ellos. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Podía añadir “asusta-niños” en la lista de habilidades del mago. Éste simplemente pulsó de nuevo el botón del piso 36, probablemente intentando que fuera más rápido.

\- Tienes realmente un don con los niños – le dijo él mientras se movía, aprovechando el espacio que había quedado libre en el pequeño ascensor.

\- ¿Eh? - musitó Steve, mirándolo confundido.

\- Nada – replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza. - Acabas de perder el privilegio de conocer a mi hija al menos hasta que no aprendas a comportarte.

-¿Que? - contestó el mago justo cuando las puertas se abrían. - ¿Por qué? ¿Que he hecho?

Danny simplemente lo ignoró, saliendo al pasillo mientras sacaba su arma. Se dirigió hacia un lado del pasillo vacío mientras que Steve y Chin iban en dirección contraria, buscando alguna pista de la ubicación de su sospechoso. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas y no se veía ninguna forzada. No tardó en encontrar la huella de una mano en sangre en una pared. Probablemente el tipo se mareó o tropezó y tuvo que apoyarse para no caer.

\- ¡Aquí, aquí! - chilló para que los dos magos lo escucharan.

Empezó a seguir el rastro y no tardó en escuchar a los otros acercarse corriendo. Al final del pasillo sólo había la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, esperó a que Steve llegara y lo cubriera antes de abrir la puerta. Protocolo policial y esas cosas que el mago tanto odiaba pero que reducían los riesgos de ser disparado. La barandilla de las escaleras que subían al tejado también estaban manchadas, eso era casi demasiado fácil, parecían las migajas de pan de Hansel y Gretel.

\- Está en el tejado – dijo Steve, remarcando lo obvio.

Danny lo siguió por las escaleras hasta que el mago se detuvo justo antes de la puerta al exterior. Estaba moviendo la varita en una secuencia especifica de movimientos con cara de concentración. Lo escuchó decir _Homenum revelio_ dirigido a la puerta cerrada y pudo percibir como el conjuro se expandía en esa dirección, atravesando la madera sin ningún problema, para luego regresar rebotando hasta la misma varita de la que había salido. Le recordó al funcionamiento de un radar.

\- Está solo – comentó Steve. - Sólo percibo una presencia humana a unos diez metros de la puerta.

\- ¿Sabes si nos está esperando? - preguntó él.

\- Ni idea, con este conjuro solo puedo obtener una idea aproximada de su localización pero no de su aspecto ni de su condición física – explicó el mago.

\- Sabemos que está a diez metros, es mejor que nada – asintió él, ese era otro hechizo del cual no podía negar su utilidad. - Adelante, yo te cubro compañero.

Steve no contestó, sólo le sonrió por un momento antes de concentrarse de nuevo. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió al lugar rápidamente, con él detrás cubriendo los alrededores. No había nadie a la vista. Estaban en una especie de azotea con la salida de diversos tubos de ventilación, se separaron para abarcar la zona y no tardaron en encontrar a un tipo inconsciente detrás de uno de los tubos. Tenia un corte en el hombro de forma lineal que sangraba lenta pero constantemente, empapando su ropa negra y creando un pequeño charco a su alrededor. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, no demasiado musculoso, con los brazos llenos de tatuajes y un corte de pelo al estilo militar; tenia todo el aspecto de ser un matón de poco nivel. Steve se agachó a comprobar su pulso.

\- ¿Esta muerto? - preguntó él sin dejar de apuntarlo.

\- Todavía no – respondió él antes de levantarse y alejarse un par de pasos.

Entonces el mago apuntó al herido con la varita y dijo _Enervate_ y éste despertó de golpe como si le hubieran tirado un vaso de agua helada. Automáticamente se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo, cubriéndose la herida por reflejo.

\- ¿Has tenido una buena siesta, princesa? - lo saludó él, fijando toda su atención en el sospechoso, analizando su reacción.

Éste lo miró sin decir nada, la mano aun cubriendo su herida pero sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

\- ¿Quien eres? - le preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

Como era de esperar el sospechoso no contestó, se limito a gruñir y apartar su mano de la herida, empapada de sangre y temblando. Sus ojos se desviaron a Chin y Steve, luciendo asustados en cuanto vio sus varitas. Interesante.

\- Mi compañero te ha hecho una pregunta – intervino Chin en tono agresivo dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿Donde esta Roland Lowry? - preguntó Steve, directo al grano. - ¿Que queréis de él?

Danny casi suspiró exasperado. Steve estaba siendo demasiado directo, haciendo las preguntas importantes al principio, antes de condicionar primero al sospechoso para que colaborara. Sabia que el mago era demasiado impaciente y que el tiempo era un factor importante en ese caso pero de esa forma no lograrían nada. Había interrogado a muchos sujetos como éste en Jersey y la mejor manera de lograr su colaboración era la manipulación psicológica. Estos tipos normalmente eran mucho musculo y poco cerebro y era sencillo engañarlos. Puso la mano en el brazo de Steve para darle a entender que él se encargaba y se agachó en frente del herido.

\- Hey, esa herida se ve fatal – empezó. - Y por el aspecto estoy seguro de que no es una herida normal, te golpearon con uno de esos rayos, ¿verdad? - le dijo, notando como el tipo abría mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. - A mi también me golpearon con uno de esos y te aseguro que ese corte no se va a cerrar con puntos ni vendas, vas a seguir perdiendo sangre hasta que te desangres si no hacemos algo al respecto.

El tipo seguía sin decir nada pero Danny podía leer su miedo en los ojos.

\- Y eso en el caso de que no se te infecte – prosiguió él, usando su mejor tono empático. - Las bacterias van a entrar en tu flujo sanguíneo y, creeme, no quieres que pase eso – le dijo con una media sonrisa, notando como el otro empezaba a dudar. - Te puede causar sepsis, colapse de los órganos internos y antes de que te des cuenta te destroza los riñones – soltó enfatizando con las manos, miró por un instante a Steve y lo vio tenso y con los brazos cruzados, posición que no pronosticaba nada bueno. - Y por lo que he oído la diálisis no es precisamente divertida.

El sospechoso empezaba a moverse inquieto lo que era una buena señal. A su lado también Steve empezó a pasearse y eso, eso, no era la mejor de las noticias. El mago era demasiado impaciente. Esperaba que como mínimo lo respetara lo suficiente como para no intervenir en **su** interrogatorio.

\- ¿De verdad esos tipos merecen que mueras por ellos? - le preguntó, ignorando al mago. - Te utilizaron y ahora que ya has hecho tu papel se han desecho de ti. Apuesto a que te han dado por muerto – insistió él. - Y probablemente estés de suerte porque conozco esa gente y lo que pueden llegar a hacer con sus palos de madera, si llegan a pensar que aun vivías no me cabe la menor duda de que habían terminado contigo ellos mismos.

Lo tenia. Mencionar que sabia lo que los magos podían hacer había sido la clave. Tal y como pensaba ese hombre no era un mago, era un matón sin cuidado ni piedad por supuesto, pero no había visto nada mágico hasta esa mañana. Por eso no había intentado ponerse en contacto con los otros y en vez de eso se había escondido. Estaba asustado de ellos, de los magos en general, y sinceramente no lo culpaba. Insinuar lo que éstos le harían y el hecho de que conocía de ese tema había creado un vinculo de empatía, le había hecho creer al otro hombre que él lo ayudaría. Solo faltaba un ultimo empujón.

\- Danno, muévete – oyó que Steve le ordenaba, no podía ser.

Se levantó, dispuesto a discutir con el mago por interrumpir, pero éste automáticamente levantó la varita y apuntó al otro hombre.

\- _Petrificus totalus_

Conocía ese hechizo, lo conocía bien. Vio como el cuerpo del otro quedaba paralizado, las piernas se juntaron y los brazos se pegaron al cuerpo, un reflejo verde claro recorriendo por un instante su silueta. El hechizo paralizante que Chin le lanzó el día que se conocieron. Como odiaba ese conjuro.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - le preguntó al mago, empezando a cabrearse.

\- Chin, dame una hoja de papel – siguió ordenando el mago sin hacerle el menor caso.

El otro mago saco el pergamino que siempre llevaba con las anotaciones de la percepción de Danny y cortó un trozo con un pase de varita. McGarrett agarró la mano ensangrentada del hombre paralizado y apretó el pulgar contra el papel, dejando sus huellas dactilares en éste.

\- Busca esa huella en la base de datos muggle – le dijo a Chin antes de levantarse y apuntar de nuevo al otro hombre con su varita.

_\- Mobilicorpus_

El cuerpo aun paralizado de su sospechoso se irguió solo, flotando levemente en el aire, atado con unas cuerdas rosadas que salían de la varita del mago. Éste empezó a andar hasta el borde de la azotea, con el sospechoso flotando en frente suyo a unos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema? - le gritó, exasperado. - ¿Que pretendes hacer?

El moreno siguió caminando hasta que el sospechoso acabo flotando en el vacío, más allá del borde del edificio. Eso no podía ser cierto, el mago golpeador no podía estar tan loco.

\- _Finite incantatem_ – pronunció el mago, a lo que las cuerdas rosas desaparecieron y el otro hombre empezó a caer en el vacío con un chillido desesperado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero que haces?! - gritó él, corriendo hacia el borde.

_\- Levicorpus_

Esta vez aparecieron unas cadenas también rosadas pero de un color más oscuro sujetando sólo las piernas del muggle de forma que acabó flotando al revés en la nada. El hombre seguía gritando y moviendo los brazos con desesperación. Lo comprendía, lo comprendía perfectamente.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! - le gritó al mago.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - le decía éste al otro hombre, ignorándolo a él completamente. - ¡Pues juguemos!

Se acercó hasta Steve y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, agarrarlo del brazo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Pero se contuvo, no sabia si el contacto haría que el mago perdiera la concentración del hechizo, ni siquiera sabia si necesitaba concentrarse para mantenerlo o no pero no podía arriesgarse. No se atrevió a moverlo ni tocarlo pero eso no quería decir que no hiciera nada.

\- ¡Esto no es Guantanamo! ¿Me oyes? - le gritó con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. - ¡No puedes dejar a alguien colgando en la nada!

\- Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir que viniste hacia mi con una arma desenfundada, me defendí y tropezaste – seguía diciendo el mago en tono calmado, ignorando a Danny completamente.

\- ¡Eh, escuchame! - le gritó él, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos del otro hombre. - ¡Si el sospechoso muere no va a poder confesar!

Steve desvió la mirada unos momentos del otro hombre para mirarlo con expresión confundida y un poco molesta. Molesta. Como si él fuera el psicópata irracional que tenia a otro hombre suspendido cabeza abajo en la nada.

\- ¡Ergo, si muere no nos sirve de nada! - continuó él sin pausar, intentando inútilmente hacer entrar en razón al mago.

Éste lo siguió mirando por unos instantes, su expresión volviéndose casi divertida antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo a su victima y proseguir con su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Crees que a alguien va a importarle una mierda? - le dijo. - Mataste a uno de los nuestros, nadie va a pestañear, estaría haciéndole un favor al mundo.

\- ¡Steve!

\- Niñas, ya podéis parar de jugar – oyó a Chin decir con toda la calma del mundo. - Tengo una coincidencia con su huella dactilar en la base de datos de la Interpol.

Les estaba mostrando su móvil con una fotografía del sujeto en la pantalla y los estaba mirando con una media sonrisa y clara exasperación. Como si la situación no fuera nada inusual para él, como si Steve y él hubieran estado jugando de verdad. Esos magos estaban todos locos de remate.

\- ¿Ergo? ¿En serio Danny? - le estaba diciendo Steve con una sonrisa. - Vas usando palabras de la prehistoria y luego tienes el descaro de acusar a los magos de anticuados.

Steve estaba sonriendo. Por lo visto para él había sido todo sólo una broma, algo cotidiano y normal. Como si de verdad pensara que Danny había estado chillándole hasta quedarse sin voz sólo por el placer de oírse a sí mismo, y quizás para hacer un numerito ante su sospechoso. El mago no tenia ni idea de lo cabreado que estaba Danny pero se iba a enterar, por su madre que se iba a enterar.

\- Tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación después, ¿me oyes? – le advirtió sin intentar disimular en lo más mínimo su mosqueo y señalándolo con un dedo. - ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

El mago golpeador abrió mucho los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Lo miraba confundido y asombrado pero no arrepentido ni culpable. Parecía un cachorro siendo regañado por destrozar unos zapatos: consciente de que algo no estaba bien pero sin saber el que, ni el porque. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero en el ultimo instante la volvió a cerrar, se giró hacia el hombre colgando, deshizo el hechizo y lo soltó en tierra firme. Éste no se movió del lugar, temblando y murmurando en voz baja. Danny respiró aliviado pero los ignoró a los dos para centrarse en Chin y lo que había averiguado.

\- Su nombre es Sergei Ivanovich con nacionalidad en Serbia y una larga lista de antecedentes penales – empezó Chin. - Forma parte de una banda de ladrones de bancos y joyas.

\- ¿Ladrones? - preguntó él extrañado, no era el perfil que se esperaba precisamente. - Los ladrones normalmente roban objetos, no secuestran a la gente en plena calle.

\- Tal vez han decidido ascender a otros pastos – contestó Chin, claramente valorando las opciones.

\- O tal vez sabían exactamente que era lo que Roland quería enseñarle al Inefable y pensaron que podrían sacar una buena tajada por ello – replicó Steve.

\- Estamos hablando de una banda de ladrones muggles, ¿verdad? - protestó él. - ¿Cómo alguien así se entera de uno de los secretos de vuestro mundo? ¿Y a quien diablos le venderían algo así?

\- Puede que no tenga nada que ver, puede que fuera en solitario o que alguien lo contratase – prosiguió Chin, mirando a Ivanovich con curiosidad.

Había algo que se les escapaba. No tenia ningún sentido. ¿Por que iba alguien normal a interesarse por robar algo del mundo mágico? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que para empezar no debería ni siquiera saber de su existencia, con todo eso del Secreto de la Magia que el Ministerio tanto defendía. Además los otros sujetos que salían en la grabación eran magos. Tal vez lo habían utilizado sólo para pasar desapercibidos y despistar a los aurores, o quizá fue su vía de entrada de incógnito al país. Pero ¿por que un mago iba a querer entrar de incógnito por vías muggles cuando había muchas de mágicas?

\- Espera, ¿has dicho Serbia? - preguntó él de nuevo, sacudido por un repentino golpe de inspiración. - La ex-mujer de Roland era extranjera, de algún país Europeo que el Inefable no nos pudo confirmar – explicó él.

\- Dijo que era de Polonia o Rumania, Danny, no Serbia – se opuso Steve al instante.

\- El tipo no sabia el país exacto y se como sois los europeos, tenéis tantos países pequeños que los generalizáis en dos o tres de mayores y más populares – replicó él, mirando furioso al mago. - Sobretodo los ingleses, que os creéis el centro del universo, y eso sin añadir la arrogancia propia de los magos.

Steve le lanzó una mala mirada, claramente ofendido por el comentario pero por una vez no replicó. Afortunadamente para él porque Danny no estaba para bromas.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar Danny? - le preguntó Chin, claramente ignorando la tensión en el aire. - ¿Crees que la ex-mujer esta involucrada?

\- Tal vez no, esta en prisión al fin y al cabo – respondió él. - Pero puede que tenga familiares de los que no tenemos constancia que tengan interés personal en vengarse del hombre que mandó a Chelsea a Azkaban.

\- Es una buena teoría, vale la pena tenerla en cuenta – contestó Steve. - Chin llevate a nuestro amigo a las oficinas, enciérralo y intenta sacarle todo lo que puedas – ordenó el mago. - Después profundiza en su historial, centrate sobretodo en cuando, como y con quien llegó a Londres, con quien se ha encontrado desde entonces y donde ha estado.

Mientras el mago empezaba a dar ordenes, Danny se agachó para esposar al sospechoso, extrañamente dócil y cooperativo de golpe, al menos con él. No le pasó por alto como el hombre pareció relajarse al sentir el metal de las esposas. Supuso que después de haber estado atado con magia, las esposas eran algo reconocible y familiar.

\- Entendido – respondió Chin.

Danny se levantó y dejó que su amigo ayudara al sospechoso a incorporarse, dirigiéndole a él una sonrisa comprensiva y una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un remolino gris, arrastrando al muggle con él. Casi podía compadecerlo por ser aparecido sin avisar de esa forma. Si no fuera por su historial delictivo, claro. Se giró hacia el otro mago y lo vio andando decidido hacia el borde de la azotea.

\- ¿Y ahora a donde vas? - le soltó, harto de su actitud.

\- Los dos vamos a ir a casa de Roland ahora, ¿esta claro? - le respondió éste, girándose hacia él y andando de espaldas unos momentos antes de volver a girarse. - A ver que encontramos allí.

\- ¿Vas a ir volando? - le replicó él. - ¿Puedes volar sin escoba?

El mago se detuvo de golpe y permaneció unos segundos en esa posición antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta que Danny tenia a su espalda. No podía ser. ¿De verdad el mago se había olvidado de que no llevaba su escoba sin él? Eso era casi cómico.

\- Ni una palabra – lo amenazó el mago con un dedo levantado al pasar por su lado.

Por un segundo Danny tuvo ganas de reír. ¿Como podía alguien cabrearle tanto en unos instantes y acto seguido hacer algo tan absurdo? Pensaría que Steve lo había hecho a posta si no fuera por su expresión avergonzada. Ridículo. Ese mago era ridículo, alocado y absurdo al mismo tiempo. Danny inspiró profundamente antes de volver a entrar al edificio, aun tenían una conversación pendiente.

* * *

Danny era una de esas personas que hablaban por los codos y nunca se contenía ni reprimía su opinión, sobretodo cuando ésta difería de la de otra persona. Sin embargo todos aquellos que lo conocían de verdad sabían que cuando estaba realmente cabreado o cuando algo lo superaba emocionalmente se callaba y era entonces cuando había que temerle. Sus hermanos siempre lo habían llamado la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que eso había sucedido. Ese momento era uno de ellos.

Podía notar las miradas confundidas que le dirigía Steve desde el asiento del conductor. Lo miró por un momento pero tuvo que desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia adelante porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo que había pasado en la azotea del hotel. Los gritos aterrorizados de su sospechoso, su mirada de autentico terror, la voz fría e impasible del mago golpeador y como la mano de la varita no tembló ni por un instante. Lo peor era que si hubiera querido habría podido liberar al otro hombre del conjuro en cualquier momento y dejar que muriera allí mismo. Y luego no tenia más que borrarles la memoria a él y a Chin y así no habría testimonios. Podría incluso hacerlo ahora y librarse de su bronca, casi deseaba que le borrara esos recuerdos que no podía dejar de revivir una vez tras otra. La magia era terrible e implacable y él se sentía impotente ante ella. Tal vez era buena idea mantenerla en secreto del mundo real, probablemente solo causaría pánico y caos.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó que lo llamaba finalmente el mago, con voz dubitativa. - ¿No vas a decir nada?

Inspiró profundamente e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerle entender al mago golpeador que no podía ir por allí colgando a la gente en el aire y quedarse tan ancho. Había protocolos, derechos humanos, abogados y un montón de burocracia que podía poner en libertad al peor de los homicidas sólo por un error en un papel. No sabía como funcionaba el sistema judicial mágico pero si sus agentes de la autoridad estaban autorizados para intimidar y torturar libremente a cualquier sospechoso no le extrañaba que fueran tan malos investigando de verdad. No tenía claro de si quería colaborar en un sistema arbitrario como ese.

\- Suéltalo – oyó que insistía el moreno. - Tan solo sacalo de dentro antes de que te haga daño.

\- Por favor, no me hables por ahora – respondió él.

\- ¿Entonces ahora no vamos a dirigirnos la palabra, como si fuéramos niños? - contestó el mago, su tono de voz volviéndose el tono de superioridad que Danny tanto odiaba. - ¿Como vamos a… ?

\- ¡¿Puedes callarte por un momento?! - terminó explotando Danny. - Es mi turno de hablar.

A su lado Steve asintió con expresión solemne y se concentró en la carretera mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que empezara. Danny respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse un poco antes de empezar. Intentó.

\- Sergei Ivanovich es un sospechoso. Eso significa que lo tratamos como a una fuente de información y luego lo empapelamos, ¿de acuerdo? - empezó, gesticulando con las manos y subiendo el tono de voz inconscientemente con cada palabra. - Torturarlo y matarlo no forma parte de la descripción de nuestro trabajo.

\- ¡¿Matarlo?! - lo interrumpió Steve, ofendido. - No iba a…

\- ¿Por qué estás hablando? - le espetó él cada vez más irritado.

\- Solo estoy intentando explicarte que… - insistió el mago.

\- ¡¿Por qué están tus labios moviéndose?! - le gritó él al final, a punto de estrangularlo.

Steve levantó una mano en señal de paz, cerró su maldita boca y le hizo un gesto para que continuara, con un poco de suerte sin más interrupciones. Lucía una expresión mosqueada que pocas veces le había visto pero Danny también estaba de mal humor y desde su punto de vista el mago no tenia ningún derecho a sentirse ofendido o insultado. Sólo uno de los dos tenía razón allí y no era McGarrett.

\- Se perfectamente que la Ministra te dio carta blanca, ¡pero tener inmunidad y medios no te da permiso de colgar a alguien cabeza abajo en la nada! - continuó él, de nuevo empezando calmado y acabando a pleno grito sin poderlo evitar. - Lo tenia a punto de caramelo, sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para entrar en su cabeza y lo habría logrado sin recurrir a la violencia que tu tanto amas – prosiguió, dejando notar un poco de su frustración e humillación cuando Steve interrumpió su interrogatorio como si él no fuera capaz de hacer su trabajo. - Así es como el trabajo de investigación funciona en el mundo real. Es así como se consiguen resultados verdaderos y sin todos esos trucos mágicos que deberían estar prohibidos. ¿Es esto demasiado difícil de entender para ti?

Se giró hacía Steve esperando oír su respuesta. Pero éste se mantuvo callado y con la mirada fija en la carretera. Lo miró de reojo un par de veces antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano y responderle.

\- ¿Puedo hablar ya? - le preguntó con expresión seria.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó él.

\- De acuerdo entonces – respondió el mago antes de acomodarse levemente en el asiento y proseguir. - La única forma de hacer hablar Ivanovich era bajo sugestión mágica o miedo a morir.

\- ¿Sugestión mágica? - preguntó, curioso muy a su pesar.

\- Me refiero bajo Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad, o algún conjuro de control mental como el Imperio – explicó el mago. - Y para tu información la utilización de ambos en interrogatorios está prohibida sin permiso excepcional del Wizengamot o del propio sospechoso.

\- ¿Así que te decidiste por el miedo a la muerte? - concluyó él. - ¡Eso es absurdo! La gente confesaría cualquier cosa con tal de no morir, y eso no tiene porque implicar que sea la verdad.

\- Es un muggle – replicó Steve.

\- ¿Y que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó él, empezando a ofenderse.

\- Significa que cuando ésta investigación haya concluido le borraran la memoria de todo efecto mágico que haya presenciado antes de encerrarlo en alguna prisión muggle – explicó el mago. - Para preservar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico.

\- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Acaso eso te da permiso para hacer lo que sea con él, solo por que es muggle y no recordara nada luego? - se escandalizó Danny. - ¿Es eso lo que hacéis los magos? ¿Abusar y torturar a los muggles y luego borrar todo rastro de ello? - eso no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando. - ¿Es eso lo que he de esperar de cualquier mago? ¿De ti? ¿O es que ya lo has hecho y simplemente no lo recuerdo?

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó Steve, desviando los ojos de la carretera para mirarlo incrédulo. - ¿Como puedes pensar eso de los magos? ¡¿De mi?! ¡Nunca te haría algo como eso!

\- ¿Entonces conmigo es inmoral pero con Ivanovich es perfectamente racional? - insistió él, intentando entender al mago y hacer que él entendiera su punto de vista. - ¿Por qué es diferente, Steve? ¿Donde está el limite entre lo moral y lo inmoral?

\- ¡Ivanovich es un ladrón y un asesino! - protestó él. - No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo.

\- Ivanovich puede que sea culpable pero si usas esos métodos con todos los sospechosos, ¿que pasara el día que te equivoques con uno?

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - musitó Steve.

\- Exactamente eso, que pasaría si alguien que creíamos culpable en realidad no lo era, ¿como te sentirías entonces? ¿Podrías seguir defendiendo que lo que hiciste estuvo bien? - lo interrogó Danny. - O imagínate que encontramos un sospechoso que ha actuado bajo esa magia de control mental que mencionaste antes, ¿en ese caso seria moral o inmoral torturarlo para obtener información?

\- Yo no… - murmuró el mago. - No lo se, Danny – confesó al final. - Nunca me había parado a pensar en eso, no es precisamente material que se de en la academia.

El mago parecía realmente pensativo y confundido. Danny decidió darle un respiro. Si el mago había sido educado para usar ese tipo de tácticas en los interrogatorios y era lo que había usado toda su vida tal vez era pedirle demasiado que cambiara sus métodos. El simple hecho de que el mago golpeador parecía estar contemplando y valorando lo que él le acababa de explicar decía mucho del tipo de persona que era en realidad. Danny esperaba que el mago no estuviera arrepintiéndose de todas las veces que había usado esas técnicas en el pasado porque esa no era su intención.

\- Danny has de entender que cuando te enfrentas a un mago no hay tiempo para vacilar – dijo Steve de repente. - Hay millones de hechizos peores que el Levicorpus y eso sin contar los que están prohibidos por el Ministerio. Éste incluso se podría considerar un hechizo para niños.

\- No creo que los críos lo utilizaran en el borde de un edificio y amenazaran con dejar caer al otro. O eso prefiero pensar – protestó Danny. - Mira, entiendo que tenemos una base diferente Steve, de verdad – prosiguió, su enojo reemplazado por melancolía. - Pero en mi mundo esta clase de comportamiento está mal; todo ser humano tiene derechos sin importar lo que haya hecho o no y hay muchos protocolos a seguir en nuestro oficio. Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿sabes? - le explicó. - No te imaginas las veces que el culpable ha escapado del sistema judicial por un error burocrático o la tan usada “brutalidad policial”.

\- En el Mundo Mágico también hay restricciones Danny – comentó el mago.

\- Entonces tal vez deberíamos sentarnos un día y comparar notas – decidió él. - No se, buscar un punto intermedio.

El mago asintió, aun con el cejo fruncido y expresión seria.

\- Este fin de semana no tienes a Grace, ¿verdad? - le preguntó. - ¿Por que no pasas por mi casa y hablamos de ello?

\- No hay mejor forma de pasar un sábado que entre papeles – protestó él sin fuerzas.

\- Yo pago la comida – insistió el moreno.

\- Entonces, ¿como podría negarme? - le respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

Un silencio incomodo inundó el coche, la camaradería de esa mañana totalmente evaporada. Danny no podía parar de pensar en lo que Steve le había dicho. Supo desde el primer instante que provenían de mundos diferentes pero no se había dado cuenta de lo distantes que eran éstos en realidad. Ya no estaba seguro de si trabajar juntos era una buena idea, al fin y al cabo solo era el segundo caso en el que trabajaban, el primero oficial, y sus métodos ya empezaban a chocar. Tal vez era él el que debería ceder, era el único normal en el equipo, el único muggle quería decir, y si eso fuera una democracia él perdería seguro. Pero Danny no era esa clase de persona. No podía ver como algo injusto o erróneo ocurría enfrente suyo y no hacer algo al respecto. Si no podía cambiar la forma de trabajar de ese equipo probablemente tendría que dejarlo, lo que no le apetecía para nada.

\- Solo para que conste, no iba a matarlo – comentó Steve de la nada.

\- Está bien saber eso – respondió él, sin saber bien como tomarse esa confesión.

Esperaba sinceramente que no todos los magos fueran como Steve porque si era así de verdad que iba a exigir que le borraran la memoria y los mandarán de nuevo a él y a su hija a Nueva Jersey.

* * *

Roland y Evan vivían en una casa enorme, con jardín y piscina cubierta y un avanzado sistema de seguridad y vigilancia que cubría todo el perímetro. Eso sin tener en cuenta el brillo amarillo que desprendía todo el muro exterior. Dos aurores los recibieron en la entrada, asegurándoles de que el área estaba protegida y que podían contrarrestar el hechizo de barrera a su señal. Steve les ordenó que lo quitaran sólo el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar y salir y que siguieran patrullando el perímetro.

Danny observó atónito como los aurores abrían un hueco en la barrera amarilla, justo en frente de la puerta para que pudieran pasar. Lo hizo en el instante en que ésta quedó despejada, sin esperar confirmación de los magos e ignorando sus advertencias. Steve lo siguió con una sonrisa pero no dijo nada. El muy idiota parecía incluso orgulloso. De que, Danny no lo sabia ni quería saberlo.

\- Hechizo de barrera, cámaras de seguridad, cerraduras dobles, dos puertas separadas al edificio… - enumeró él mientras cruzaba el jardín hacia la entrada principal. - Sólo le falta una torre de vigilancia con metralletas.

\- Evan decía la verdad – contestó Steve. - Su padre se tomaba muy en serio su seguridad.

\- Bueno, esto es la prueba definitiva de que por muy paranoico que seas no significa que no vayan a atraparte.

Con eso abrió la puerta principal, con una llave normal sin ningún truco mágico, y entró a la casa. Todo estaba en orden, ni siquiera había polvo acumulado en los muebles más altos. Sinceramente no parecía el hogar de un hombre sólo y su hijo pero Danny supuso que para eso la gente tenia amas de casa que limpiaban por ellos.

\- Está bien, estamos buscando archivos, ordenadores, viales o cualquier rastro de magia que pueda ayudarnos a tener una idea de porque se llevaron a Roland – ordenó Steve.

\- Gracias, Inspector Obvio – replicó él. - Se lo que me hago, ¿recuerdas?

Pasó por el lado del mago, empujándolo levemente con el hombro. Lo cabreaba irracionalmente que Steve le diera ordenes en momentos como ése, como si Danny no tuviera más de quince años dedicados a ese trabajo a sus espaldas. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa hasta llegar a una sala de estar con decoración en colores suaves excepto en una pared que era azul brillante. Danny se extrañó de ello. Abrió una puerta al patio desde el mismo salón y observó las dimensiones de la casa desde fuera. Todo parecía normal, la pared azul se encontraba al final del edificio. Volvió a entrar y se quedó mirando esa pared, confuso. Estaba seguro de que allí había gato encerrado.

\- ¿Te has quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? - oyó la voz de Steve.

Se giró y lo vio en medio de la sala, mirando la misma pared que él pero con expresión relajada, como si no hubiera nada inusual allí.

\- Muy gracioso – respondió. - Dime, ¿a ti te parece normal esa pared?

Al parecer eso llamó la atención del mago porque se giró hacia él completamente antes de fijarse en la pared de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza para volver a mirarlo a él después.

\- Como las otras, ¿por qué? - le preguntó.

\- Tan solo me preguntaba porque alguien pintaría esa pared de ese azul tan chillón cuando el resto de la habitación esta decorada con tonos pastel – respondió él con las manos en los bolsillos.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo y casi al instante sacó su varita de quien sabe donde y apuntó a la pared. Musitó _Verdimilius_ y unas chispas verdes empezaron a salir de su varita, bañando lo que había alrededor. Cuando éstas tocaron la pared cambiaron de color y Danny pudo notar por la mirada que Steve le dirigió que él no era el único que había notado el cambio en el conjuro. Entonces Steve movió la varita en círculos para luego apuntar a la pared y pronunciar _Dissendium_. Justo entonces la pared azul empezó a moverse hacia adelante hasta dejar un hueco por donde Steve entró sin dudar. Danny oyó su expresión de asombro incluso antes de asomar la cabeza tras él.

\- Wow.

La habitación oculta contenía todos los objetos mágicos que el resto de la casa carecía. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros y más libros, algunos de aspecto realmente antiguo, y papeles con dibujos y gráficos complejos, en un idioma incomprensible. Una gran mesa de escritorio llena de pergaminos ocupaba la parte central de la estancia y en una de las paredes había tres grandes calderos sobre brasas apagadas, con estanterías llenas de viales con substancias raras y nombres aun más raros encima. En un rincón había una pequeña jaula con lo que parecían unos duendes azules con alas transparentes que proferían agudos chillidos mientras enseñaban los dientes amenazantes y no paraban de revolotear en el pequeño espacio.

\- Bueno, el mago aquí eres tu - dijo Danny, mirando a su alrededor sin entender nada de nada.

\- Soy un mago, si, y siempre se me dieron bien tanto Pociones como Runas - contestó Steve, al parecer tan perdido como él. - Pero esto está en otro nivel, vamos a necesitar a alguien experto en creación de hechizos para sacarle sentido a todo esto.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien así? - le preguntó él.

\- De hecho si - respondió Steve. - No es exactamente un profesional cualificado pero es un genio.

\- Perfecto, vamos a buscarlo - respondió él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Espera Danny - lo llamó el mago, se giró y lo vio con una mano levantada a pocos centímetros de su brazo, como si lo hubiera querido agarrar pero hubiera dudado en el último minuto. - Mira, no te lo tomes a mal pero esta vez es mejor que vaya sólo.

En cualquier otro día a Danny no le habría molestado eso, o a menos no demasiado, pero ese día precisamente Steve había tentado su paciencia suficientes veces.

\- ¿Así que así van a ser las cosas ahora? - replicó él con voz calmada. - ¿Tenemos una pequeña discusión perfectamente razonable y civilizada y de golpe ya no estoy cualificado para hacer mi trabajo?

\- ¿De que hablas Danny? - le contestó Steve. - Has sido tu quien ha encontrado esta habitación, yo probablemente la habría pasado por alto. Estás más que cualificado, de hecho no quiero a nadie más como compañero – insistió el mago. - Creí que lo había dejado claro el primer día.

Ante eso Danny no supo que decir. Quería seguir protestando pero el enojo se había evaporado con la expresión sincera de Steve.

\- ¿Entonces? - inquirió al final.

\- Toast no se mueve por los mejores círculos, precisamente – confesó el mago. - Vive en uno de los rincones más oscuros del Londres mágico, será peligroso para mi pero para ti sin varita ni la habilidad de defenderte mágicamente y vistiendo como un muggle sería un suicidio.

\- ¿Si sabéis que ese lugar es tan peligroso por que no simplemente hacéis una redada con los aurores? - preguntó él sin entender el proceder de los magos.

\- Es un secreto a voces que en ese lugar hay varios practicantes de magia negra pero hasta ahora siempre han evadido de una forma o otra cada operación de los aurores – confesó el mago. - Si fuera por mi haría volar el barrio entero pero oficialmente sin pruebas suficientes no podemos arrestar a nadie – prosiguió mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer una capa negra con capucha. - A parte de que practicar la magia negra ocasionalmente o comprar objetos mágicos en una tienda sospechosa no está exactamente prohibido.

Dicho eso el mago se cubrió con la capa negra, poniéndose la capucha hasta que le ocultaba el rostro y cerrando la capa por delante, dejando solo un hueco pequeño para poder sacar la varita. Danny suspiró. Tal vez era mejor así, ya había tenido suficiente de magia por un día.

\- Está bien, voy a examinar el resto de la casa a ver si encuentro algo y llamaré a Kono para ver como le va – decidió él. - Avísame cuando estéis de vuelta.

Vio al mago asentir pero no pudo verle la cara ni su expresión debido a la capucha. Entonces lo vio desaparecer en el torbellino gris al que ya se estaba habituando. Salió de la sala oculta y exploró el resto de la casa pero no encontró nada a destacar. Al final volvió al salón, se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó el móvil para llamar a Kono. Gracias a Hermione todos los miembros del equipo disponían de un móvil mágico como el suyo pero aunque Chin le había pillado el gusto enseguida, Kono y Steve aun eran renuentes a usarlos. Sabía que sólo sería cosa de tiempo, una vez lo probaran serían incapaces de dejar de utilizarlos. Kono respondió al tercer tono, apareciendo su expresión concentrada en la pantalla.

\- Hey, Kono – la saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Como va todo por allí?

\- ¿Danny? - respondió la bruja, acercándose el teléfono al rostro y luego alejándolo con expresión confundida. - ¿Esto es en tiempo real o una grabación?

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la incredulidad y asombro de Kono con algo tan usual como una video-llamada.

\- Es en tiempo real, es una video-llamada Kono – le respondió aun sonriendo. - Supongo que es el equivalente a vuestra Red Flu.

\- Creeme, esto no tiene nada en común con la Red Flu – contestó la bruja. - Es muy extraño, creo que ahora se como te sientes tu cada vez que usamos algún aparato mágico.

\- Y eso que aun no has descubierto las maravillas de internet – comentó él. - Ahora en serio, ¿como va por allí?

\- Sigo en casa de Natalie Reed con ella y Evan pero de momento no han recibido ninguna llamada pidiendo un rescate – respondió ella en tono profesional. - Evan sigue preocupado pero la verdad es que la mujer tiene algo que no me gusta, parece demasiado calmada con todo lo que está pasando.

Eso era interesante. Teniendo en cuenta su hipótesis de que era un trabajo hecho desde dentro era muy posible que esa Natalie fuera una informante, tal vez sin ser consciente de ello. También podía ser que estuviera en el ajo. No podían dejar ninguna opción al aire.

\- Escucha Kono, sospechamos que quien secuestró a Roland lo hizo para hacerse con algo que había creado, un conjuro o un objeto, aun no lo sabemos – le explicó. - Fue secuestrado justo el mismo día que se disponía a entregarlo a los Inefables así que los secuestradores sabían sus movimientos. Es muy posible de que se trate de un trabajo desde dentro y esa Natalie puede ser su fuente de información – concluyó él intentando enfatizar la importancia de la situación. - Puede que sea una victima, puede que sea una de los secuestradores o puede que no tenga nada que ver. En todo caso ten mucho cuidado, no bajes la guardia.

\- Entendido Danny – asintió la bruja con expresión seria.

\- Voy a solicitar una patrulla de apoyo a la CoLP ahora mismo, tu mantente cerca de Evan y no la pierdas de vista – le ordenó. - Y si puedes mándame una foto de esa Natalie sin que se de cuenta.

\- ¿Una foto? - preguntó la bruja confundida. - Pero no llevo ninguna cámara de fotos conmigo y no tengo ninguna lechuza con la que enviártela.

Danny necesitó unos segundos para entender lo que Kono le estaba diciendo. No podía ser. ¿O sea que los magos aun usaban cámaras instantáneas de las antiguas? No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de la sorpresa.

\- Puedes hacer una foto digital con el móvil, Kono – le explicó con una sonrisa. - Y me la puedes enviar al instante con un mensaje de texto o vía internet.

\- ¿En serio? - respondió la bruja con expresión alucinada. - ¿Y como lo hago?

\- Dile a Evan que te ayude, los adolescentes son unos cracks con la tecnología – le sugirió. - No le digas que es para la investigación por eso, dile que el móvil es nuevo y no sabes usarlo bien aun o algo así. Lo que la verdad me sorprende puesto que tu primo ya lo maneja mejor que yo.

\- A Chin siempre le ha fascinado la tecnología muggle – le explicó Kono con una sonrisa. - Y gracias a Malia pudo acceder a ella durante un tiempo, solía hablarme de las maravillas de la televisión pero la verdad es que nunca le hice demasiado caso.

\- ¿Malia? - preguntó él intrigado.

\- Fue su prometida durante un tiempo, hasta que fue suspendido de los aurores – le explicó la bruja.

\- ¿Que pasó? - insistió él, preocupado por el tiempo pasado de la oración.

\- Lo siento Danny pero no es exactamente mi historia por contar, ya he hablado de más – confesó la morena con cara apenada. - Vas a tener que esperar a que Chin te lo cuente por si mismo, solo puedo decirte que mi primo lo pasó muy mal, aun lo hace.

\- No se porque eso no me sorprende – dijo él con un suspiro. - Cuanto más lo conozco más hipócrita me siento por pensar que mi vida ha sido dura.

\- Si, Chin lo ha pasado mal durante mucho tiempo – asintió Kono. - Pero las cosas están mejorando, lo puedo notar, sólo tenemos que estar allí para él.

\- Eso es algo que si que puedo hacer – respondió él con una sonrisa justo antes de notar un escalofrío y ver aparecer el mismo torbellino gris que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar. - Tengo que dejarte Kono, McImpaciente está de vuelta.

\- De acuerdo Danny, cuenta hasta diez antes de gritarle de nuevo – rió Kono.

\- ¿Como sabes…?

\- Chin me ha llamado y me lo ha contado – respondió la bruja. - Te dejo, voy a ver si logro hacer esa foto.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Tu también, jefe.

Y con eso la bruja colgó. Danny se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro por unos momentos. Lo había llamado jefe. No sabia como tomarse eso, al fin y al cabo todos sabían quien era el verdadero jefe del equipo. Levantó la vista y vio al mencionado quitándose la capucha de la capa, un chico de poco más de veinte años, alto, pálido y con expresión un poco ida a su lado. Si no supiera que no aseguraría que ese chaval iba drogado hasta las cejas. Tal vez llevaba el equivalente en el mundo mágico, si es que eso era posible.

\- Danny, te presento a Toast – le dijo el mago golpeador, con una mano en el hombro del otro mago. - Ha accedido a ayudarnos.

\- ¿Ha accedido o lo has obligado? - preguntó él, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose al joven. - Soy el Detective Daniel Williams, es un placer.

\- Hola, yo soy Toast – le respondió éste estrechándole la mano. - ¿Por que vas vestido como muggle?

Danny frunció el cejo, harto de que todos los magos lo juzgaran por su vestuario, el cual era perfectamente normal y profesional, muchas gracias.

\- Vamos Toast – interrumpió Steve. - Dejame mostrarte lo que hemos descubierto.

Dicho eso empujó suavemente al otro mago hasta la habitación oculta y le explicó por encima lo que necesitaban que averiguara y porque. El rostro del chico se transformó cuando vio los diagramas y soltó un leve chillido de asombro justo antes de sacar la varita y empezar a agitarla, haciendo brillar los dibujos en una secuencia aparentemente aleatoria. Danny no tenia ni idea de lo que el joven estaba haciendo así que se acercó a Steve y junto a él observó al mago trabajar.

\- ¿De donde lo has sacado? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza al joven. - ¿Y de verdad se llama Toast?

\- Su verdadero nombre es Adam Charles – empezó el mago. - Hace unos años lo arrestamos por creación ilegal de pociones peligrosas, al final resultó ser un buen chico con muy malos amigos que se aprovechaban de su talento para las pociones.

\- ¿Y te compadeciste de él? - preguntó Danny sin extrañarse en lo más mínimo.

\- No, solo hablé bien de él ante el Wizengamot – respondió el mago. - Al fin y al cabo Adam sacó Extraordinario en todos los EXTASIS y tenía una beca para una de las mejores academias de Creación de Conjuros y Pociones Avanzadas incluso antes de acabar Hogwarts, es un genio – explicó el mago antes de titubear. - O al menos durante 45 minutos al día.

\- ¿Y el resto del tiempo? - preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Enganchado a la Poción Alucinógena – confesó Steve.

\- O sea que es un Yonkie, un Yonkie Mágico

\- Es un buen chico, Danny, de verdad – insistió el mago. - Solo ha perdido un poco el rumbo. Él dice que le ayuda a ver las secuencias y los conjuros son básicamente una secuencia de movimientos y palabras así que...

Danny decidió no responder a eso. Observando a Toast moverse por el lugar, casi brincando de un pergamino a otro para luego tomar muestras de los calderos y hacerle caras a los duendes azules podía entender porque el mago se había compadecido de él. Al parecer Steve tenia debilidad por los desamparados, los abandonados. Se preguntó donde lo dejaba a él a los ojos del mago, esperaba no ser otra de sus causas benéficas. Justo entonces su móvil vibró y al sacarlo vio que Kono le había mandado dos imágenes, una de ella con Evan y otra de una mujer rubia limpiando un vaso en la cocina. Esa debía de ser Natalie. Le reenvió la fotografía a Chin junto con un mensaje pidiéndole que buscara referencias en su historial, cualquier cosa sospechosa.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - le preguntó Steve a su lado.

\- He hablado con Kono y le he pedido que me mandara una fotografía de Natalie Reed, para tener con que comparar en caso de que obtengamos pruebas de que esta involucrada – le explicó.

\- ¿Crees que lo esta? - inquirió el mago.

\- Creo que de una forma o otra los secuestradores obtuvieron información desde una fuente muy cercana a Roland sobre lo que estaba investigando y sobre sus movimientos – elaboró él. - Puede que Natalie haya sido condicionada mágicamente, que sea una cómplice o que no tenga nada que ver pero prefiero tener todas las opciones cubiertas.

\- Bien pensado Danny – asintió el moreno.

\- Por cierto, iba a mandar una patrulla de policías a su casa para que apoyaran a Kono en caso de que mis sospechas sean ciertas pero tal vez sea mejor que mandemos aurores, solo por si acaso.

\- Si, mejor aurores – dijo el mago, con su tono de superioridad que siempre usaba cuando implicaba que los magos eran mejores que los muggles.

Danny se volvió hacia él y estaba a punto de decirle exactamente que pensaba de ese tonito de voz cuando Toast soltó una exclamación de asombro.

\- ¡No puede ser! - chilló. - ¡Esto no es real!

\- ¿Que has descubierto? - le preguntó Steve, acercándose a él.

\- Había oído rumores sobre este tío – confesó Toast. - Sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero pensé que eran solo era una leyenda urbana. Era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

Hizo un par de movimientos más de varita y algunos de los pergaminos volaron hasta apilarse en el aire uno encima del otro, formando un dibujo completo.

\- Realmente lo logró – musitó el joven con voz asombrada.

\- ¿El que? ¿Que es lo que ha hecho? - insistió Steve.

\- Ha construido una llave maestra – explicó el mago más joven, girándose hacia él. - Es un ritual que elimina temporalmente toda barrera mágica, hechizo de ocultación y de contención en una área. Probablemente también anule las barreras anti-aparición.

\- Espera, espera, espera – exclamó Danny. - ¿Todo tipo de hechizo de protección? ¿Sin importar la potencia de éste?

\- Ha encontrado una forma de desestructurar la composición básica de este tipo de hechizo – respondió Toast. - No importa si se trata de un pequeño conjuro en el diario privado de una niña o de la barrera que oculta Hogwarts, si están lo bastante cerca quedarán anulados durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Afectaría a los hechizos del Ministerio o a casas bajo el Fidelio? - especificó Steve, una imagen formándose claramente en su mente.

\- Por supuesto, todos esos hechizos tienen la misma estructura mágica – insistió el joven. - Lo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta pero es un error monstruoso.

\- ¿Y ese ritual crees que podrías descubrir exactamente como es? - preguntó Danny.

\- No lo se, faltan documentos, y probablemente alguna poción también. Creo que es bastante complejo – respondió el mago. - ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

\- Pensaba en que si sabemos el hechizo tal vez podamos encontrar una forma de contrarrestarlo, anularlo de alguna forma – explicó Danny. - No se mucho del tema pero imagino que debe ser como los antídotos para venenos.

Los dos magos lo miraron asombrados por unos instantes antes de mirarse entre sí, Steve asintió sin decir nada.

\- Lo puedo intentar pero un ritual de ésta complexidad me puede costar días de entender en la totalidad, ya no te digo encontrar la forma de invertirlo.

\- Intentalo Toast, por favor – le pidió Steve. - Hay dos aurores en la entrada principal, les voy a explicar la situación así que si descubres alguna cosa más, lo que sea, pídeles a ellos que nos informen, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – asintió el mago antes de volverse a los documentos, clara cara de concentración en el rostro.

Danny y Steve salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la salida, ambos meditando sobre las consecuencias de las acciones de Roland. El Inefable tenia razón, esa información era demasiado peligrosa, sobretodo en malas manos. Salieron del lugar y se pararon unos momentos a hablar con los aurores, informándoles de la presencia de Toast y pidiéndoles que enviaren un par de aurores de respaldo a casa de Natalie pero sin mencionar el ritual, cuanta menos gente supiera de ello mejor.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó Danny una vez en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Volvamos a las oficinas y esperemos que Chin haya encontrado algo – respondió el mago.

Danny asintió, empezaba a creer que ese caso terminaría muy mal.

* * *

Chin definitivamente había encontrado algo que con un poco de suerte les llevaría hasta Roland.

\- Sergei llegó desde Serbia hace dos meses – les estaba explicando en ese momento, usando el ordenador de la mesa para mostrar la ficha del sospechoso.

\- ¿Solo? - preguntó Steve.

\- No, llegó junto con éste hombre – dijo, ampliando una fotografía tomada del aeropuerto donde se veían los dos hombres. - Lo he identificado, se llama Drago Zankovic y es un mago de dudosa reputación en su país.

\- ¿Que sabemos de él? - inquirió Danny.

\- Poca cosa, pertenece a una de las familias más antiguas de Serbia, con algún antepasado involucrado en ataques a muggles con magia negra y conocida filosofía sangre-pura. Al parecer sigue la tradición familiar puesto que ha sido interrogado varias veces por posesión de objetos de magia negra, pero siempre ha sido absuelto – elaboró Chin. - Casado con Nadia Zankovic, sin hijos.

Dicho eso les mostró la imagen de una mujer rubia que Danny ya había visto antes. No podía ser. Sacó su móvil a toda prisa, ignorando las miradas de los otros dos y buscando la foto que Kono le había mandado menos de una hora antes. Definitivamente era la misma mujer. Puso el móvil en la mesa, al lado de la imagen de la mujer de Zankovic.

\- Ahora se hace llamar Natalie Reed.

\- ¿La novia de Roland? - preguntó Chin, claramente asustado.

\- Ella es nuestra conexión – concluyó Steve. - Tenias razón Danny.

\- No es el momento, Steve – gruñó él mientras recuperaba el móvil y llamaba a Kono a toda prisa, nadie lo cogió. - Kono no contesta.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Chin antes de empezar a teclear a toda velocidad en el ordenador, activando remotamente el GPS del móvil de Kono. - El teléfono está en casa de Nadia.

\- Steve, ¿puedes hablar con los aurores que enviaste allí? - le preguntó ésta vez al otro mago mientras marcaba el numero de nuevo.

\- Estoy en ello – respondió éste, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la conexión Red Flu de su despacho.

Volvió a saltar el buzón de voz. Danny reprimió el deseo de estampar el móvil contra el suelo, sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada. Inspiró y expiró profundamente un par de veces. Necesitaba recuperar la calma, Kono estaba en peligro y lo necesitaba racional más que nunca. Se giró hacia Chin y lo encontró mirando fijamente el punto rojo de la pantalla que indicaba que el teléfono de Kono no se había movido del lugar.

\- Está bien, necesitamos reorganizar la información de que disponemos – dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del mago. - Roland y Natalie han estado meses saliendo juntos por lo que ella lleva tiempo infiltrada en su circulo de confianza, justo cuando él estaba trabajando en un ritual para romper hechizos protectores – esquematizó él. - Sabemos que empezó a trabajar en ello hace siete años, cuando se fugó al mundo muggle sin decirle a nadie a donde. Está claro que los secuestradores sabían quien era él y en lo que estaba trabajando, así que mi pregunta es: ¿como lo supieron?

\- ¿Crees que algún otro Inefable lo traicionó? - preguntó Chin.

\- Podría ser pero por lo que nos comentó Corner sólo se comunicaban con Roland vía lechuza o patronus porque éste estaba obsesionado con su seguridad, así que no creo que supieran dónde vivía – replicó él. - ¿Que sabemos de ésta mujer a parte de que está casada con Zankovic?

\- Ahora mismo la busco – respondió Chin, empezando a teclear furiosamente.

Danny miró su móvil por unos segundos, preguntándose si valía la pena intentar llamar a la bruja de nuevo. Eso era su culpa, debería haber enviado a los refuerzos de inmediato en vez de esperar a que Steve avisara a los aurores. Había enviado a Kono a casa de una bruja que probablemente era una asesina. Si algo le pasaba a Kono nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- Los aurores que hemos enviado dicen que la casa está desierta pero que han encontrado signos de un duelo mágico y de aparición conjunta – les comunicó Steve con expresión seria mientras entraba de nuevo a la sala. - También han encontrado el móvil de Kono y su varita en el suelo de la cocina.

Mierda. Eso significaba que no tenían forma de localizarla, podían estar en cualquier lugar en esos momentos.

\- Tengo la información de Nadia Zankovic – los llamó entonces Chin. - Al parecer su nombre de soltera era Lukovic.

\- Espera, ¿como la ex-mujer de Roland? - preguntó él. - ¿Tienen alguna relación familiar?

\- Es su hermana pequeña – respondió Chin con voz grave.

Danny cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Eso era su culpa. Si hubieran podido interrogar a Chelsea en Azkaban como Steve quiso tal vez habrían podido descubrir ese detalle antes y Kono y Evan no habrían sido secuestrados. Si él no se hubiera sentido mal o si hubiera hecho caso a Steve y se hubiera quedado fuera de Azkaban puede que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

\- Danny – oyó a Steve llamándolo al mismo tiempo en que sintió su mano en su hombro. - No te hagas esto. No es tu culpa.

\- Si que lo es, si hubiéramos interrogado a Chelsea como querías… - protestó él.

\- Probablemente no se nos habría ocurrido preguntar por su hermana – lo interrumpió Steve. - A parte de que en aquel entonces aun no sabíamos ni siquiera el aspecto de Natalie

Eso era cierto, Kono fue la primera en ver a la bruja cara a cara y ella no estuvo en Azkaban con ellos por lo que aun si hubieran podido ver una imagen de la hermana de Chelsea no la habrían podido identificar.

\- Steve tiene razón, Danny – le dijo esta vez Chin. - Tu fuiste el único al que se le ocurrió pedirle una foto de Natalie a Kono. Sin eso no la habríamos reconocido como Nadia.

Danny se sintió un poco mejor con el apoyo de sus compañeros, algo que había echado mucho de menos en sus primeros meses en Scotland Yard. Incluso cuando ya tenia a Peter y Meka de su lado siguió sintiendo las miradas acusadoras del resto del departamento en cada caso que acababa mal. Tal vez se había acostumbrado a que todos pensaran que era su culpa cuando las cosas no salían según lo planeado. Inspiró profundamente. No era momento para la autocompasión, Kono los necesitaba, no podían perder el tiempo de esa manera.

\- De acuerdo, ¿que sabemos hasta ahora? - preguntó a Chin. - ¿Sabemos si las hermanas estaban muy unidas?

\- No hay mucha información al respecto pero salen juntas en muchas fotografías antiguas – respondió Chin, mostrándoles algunas imágenes estáticas de dos niñas muy parecidas entre sí. - Se llevan unos cinco años, Nadia tenia solo quince cuando su hermana se casó con Roland y se mudó a Inglaterra.

\- Y algunos años después su querida hermana termina en Azkaban con cadena perpetua – añadió Danny. - Precisamente por culpa de Roland y Evan, eso puede ser un buen motivo para buscar venganza.

\- Corner mencionó que Chelsea creía firmemente en las ideologías Sangre-Pura – comentó Steve a su lado. - Es posible que Nadia al ser de la misma familia tenga la misma mentalidad y desde su punto de vista probablemente las acciones de su hermana fueron justificadas.

\- No todos los miembros de una familia comparten siempre los mismos ideales – protestó Chin con un tono enojado que Danny nunca le había escuchado.

\- Eso es cierto Chin – asintió Steve. - Pero Nadia se casó con un hombre de una familia con claras tendencias hacía esa filosofía y sin reparos en usar magia negra con muggles – elaboró el mago golpeador. - No creo que lo hubiera hecho si no compartiera sus ideales.

\- Un momento – interrumpió Danny, una idea formándose en su mente. - Creo que hemos estado enfocando el secuestro en el angulo equivocado.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - le preguntó Chin.

\- Desde que averiguamos que Ivanovich formaba parte de una banda de ladrones asumimos que los secuestradores querían a Roland por su descubrimiento, para venderlo – empezó Danny. - Pero con la hermana de la ex-mujer y su marido implicados esto me parece que es mucho más personal.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar? - inquirió Steve con expresión confundida.

\- Toast dijo que el ritual podía romper cualquier barrera mágica, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, ¿no? – prosiguió él. - ¿Y si lo que quieren es usarlo para rescatar a Chelsea?

Los dos magos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo asombrados.

\- Van a usarlo en Azkaban – murmuró Chin con los ojos desorbitados.

Steve se incorporó de golpe y corrió hacia su despacho mientras Chin empezaba a teclear en la computadora, el historial de Chelsea Lowry apareciendo al lado de la foto de su hermana. Danny se quedó paralizado por unos segundos antes de decidir ir a por su arma de repuesto y un chaleco antibalas que guardaba en su despacho. Al pasar por el lado de la oficina de Steve lo vio con la cabeza entre las llamas verdes pero esa vez la imagen no le hizo gracia, había una urgencia en los movimientos del mago que no había visto la primera vez. Una vez en su despacho se equipó con lo necesario y fue directo a la pequeña nevera donde guardaba la Poción Inhibidora, se bebió una de un trago y cogió otro vial, sabiendo que si iban a Azkaban lo iba a necesitar.

Paró un momento en la cocina y se adueñó de varias tabletas de chocolate antes de volver a la sala principal donde Chin estaba duplicando mágicamente una carta, con un par de lechuzas que Danny nunca había visto aposentadas en un mueble alto. Esperó a que el mago terminara de atar las cartas y liberara a las aves por una ventana (como podían tener ventanas en una oficina subterránea era todo un misterio) antes de acercarse a él.

\- Chin, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? - le preguntó.

\- Claro Danny, ¿que necesitas?

\- La última vez que estuve en Azkaban no pude tomarme la poción a tiempo porque se me cayó la botella y se rompió – le explicó. - ¿Hay alguna manera de hechizarla para que eso no pase de nuevo?

\- Por supuesto, le pondré un hechizo irrompible – le ofreció el mago, quitándole suavemente el recipiente de las manos y poniéndose a ello.

Justo entonces Steve salió de su oficina y se reunió con ellos en la sala principal.

\- Acabo de informar a la Ministra de nuestras sospechas y de la posible amenaza a Azkaban – les dijo nada más entrar.

\- Yo he mandado cartas a la Oficina de Aurores y al Jefe de Aurores directamente avisándoles de la situación y solicitando su apoyo – contribuyó Chin, devolviéndole la poción a Danny.

\- ¿Estamos listos entonces? - preguntó él, ajustando por enésima vez su chaleco.

\- Danny… - empezó a decir el mago golpeador.

\- Ni se te ocurra – lo interrumpió él. - No voy a quedarme atrás Steven, Kono nos necesita. No vas a dejarme atrás, no esta vez.

\- Pero Danny, si desactivan las barreras y bloqueos de Azkaban los presos no van a ser los únicos que se fuguen – insistió el mago. - Y hay centenares de dementores en Azkaban.

Danny sintió un escalofrío al recordar al dementor. El frío que calaba los huesos, las visiones y recuerdos, la niebla negra. Le aterraba esa criatura, no iba a negarlo, pero Kono estaba en peligro y pensar en ella en esa situación superaba cualquier aprensión existente.

\- Me he tomado mi poción y voy tan lleno de chocolate que parezco Santa Claus – respondió él. - No me voy a alejar de vosotros y ademas creo que ahora seré capaz de identificar su presencia mucho antes de que me afecten – intentó convencer al mago pero no parecía tener mucho efecto. - Kono esta en peligro Steve, por favor no me pidas que me quede al margen. Ella se arriesgaría por mi.

La mirada de Steve se suavizó un poco al oírlo y terminó asintiendo. Estaba claro que al mago no le gustaba para nada esa situación pero entendía los motivos de Danny. Él respiró aliviado.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó. - Pero a la primera señal de dementores nos avisas y te comes el chocolate – le ordenó antes de girarse hacia Chin. - Es posible que aun no hayan activado el ritual, ya lo sabríamos si hubiera habido una fuga de Azkaban. Si se han llevado a Evan debe ser para obligar a Roland a colaborar pero necesitaran cierto tiempo para preparar el ritual.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Chin.

\- Los localizamos y valoramos la situación antes que nada – respondió el otro mago. - Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los rehenes están a salvo, Kono no tiene su varita con ella así que probablemente esté indefensa.

\- ¿Donde está ahora? - preguntó Danny. - Dijiste que los aurores la habían encontrado en casa de Nadia.

\- La están trayendo a nuestras oficinas ahora mismo, pero no podemos esperarlos, procederemos según lo planeado – asintió el mago. - No es nuestra prioridad igualmente, lo más importante es asegurar a los rehenes e impedir que activen el ritual.- ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo y lo activan? - insistió Danny, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Esperemos no llegar a eso pero si es el caso damos la alarma e intentamos aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos – respondió el mago con expresión grave. - Los aurores y la Primera Ministra ya están alertados así que no debería ser por demasiado tiempo.

Danny asintió sin decir nada, notando que Chin hacía lo mismo. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ir al campo de batalla. Sacó el móvil y le mandó un rápido mensaje a Grace, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería. No pensaba morir pero por si acaso. Cuando levantó la vista Steve lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? - preguntó Chin. - ¿Traslador?

\- Déjamelo a mi – respondió Steve antes de agarrarlos a ambos por un brazo y arrastrarlos con su aparición.

* * *

Aparecieron medio ocultos tras unas rocas grandes en vez de en la explanada frente a la prisión como la primera vez que estuvieron allí. Danny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta entonces de la existencia de esas rocas ni su potencial para ocultarlos, pero estaba claro que Steve era mucho más observador que él. O eso o era un poco paranoico. Se giró para ver a los dos magos y sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Chin. Recordó como éste le había mencionado que era imposible aparecerse a tanta distancia, sólo para que Steve demostrara que no había nada imposible.

Observó a su alrededor. El mar seguía tan furioso como esa mañana, el viento arrastraba el agua hacia donde se encontraban y creaba un sonido de fondo que ocultaba sus voces. Danny asomó la cabeza por el lado de la roca y vio varias figuras a unos metros de ellos. Sintió entonces como alguien tiraba de él hasta quedar de nuevo tras la roca. Se giró y vio a Chin mirándolo con expresión seria.

\- No seas imprudente, Danny – lo oyó murmurar.

Entonces Steve golpeó la piedra dos veces, murmuró algo y como en su departamento ésta se volvió transparente, permitiéndoles ver la escena que tenían en frente.

\- ¿No nos van a ver así? - murmuró él en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Solo es transparente desde este lado – explicó Chin. - Ellos solo ven una roca.

Eso era realmente muy útil. Se concentró en la escena, había tres personas sentadas en el suelo, dos juntas y atadas y la otra un poco alejada y entre dos figuras que le apuntaban con su varita. Una de las dos figuras sentadas juntas era más bajita que las otras dos por lo que, aunque no podía distinguir los rostros, dedujo que eran Kono y Evan. De modo que por eliminación el otro sujeto debía de ser Roland. A parte de ellos había dos siluetas más de pie a unos metros, andando en círculos y mirando a su alrededor, lo que los identificaba como probables guardias. En el centro había tres siluetas alrededor de Roland y frente a un dibujo brillante en el suelo, con las varitas apuntando al mago arrodillado mientras éste movía la suya en una secuencia de movimientos compleja. Incluso desde esa distancia Danny podía notar la magia acumulándose en ese lugar.

\- Aun no han completado el ritual – dijo Steve en voz baja.

\- No pero no creo que les falte mucho – aportó él. - Se está juntando mucha magia alrededor del dibujo en el suelo.

El mago golpeador asintió sin decir nada ni desviar la mirada de la escena.

\- De acuerdo, este es el plan: nos separaremos. Danny tu encargate del vigía de la derecha y yo me ocuparé del de la izquierda – ordenó Steve. - Chin, tu centrate en liberar y proteger a los rehenes. Nos pondremos en posición y actuaremos a mi señal, esperemos pillarlos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Y como nos vamos a acercar sin que nos vean? - preguntó Danny notando la poca cobertura en la explanada ante ellos.

\- Usaremos un hechizo camaleónico – contestó el mago golpeador. - ¿Chin, sabes como hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto – respondió el otro mago.

\- Perfecto – asintió Steve para luego dirigirse a Danny. - Voy a ponerte el hechizo Danny, no te hará invisible pero será más difícil para ellos diferenciarte del entorno – le explicó. - Igualmente intenta permanecer oculto todo el tiempo que puedas puesto que el hechizo solo va a durar unos minutos y si se fijan bien puede que te vean.

Un hechizo camaleónico, desde luego los magos eran originales con los nombres. Léase el sarcasmo. No estaba muy convencido con eso de llevar un hechizo encima, no necesitaba distracciones precisamente, pero suponía que en esa situación cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

\- ¿Como voy a ver tu señal si no puedo verte, Steve? - le preguntó aun en voz baja.

\- Buena pregunta – respondió el mago. - Toma ésto.

Le tendió una moneda de bronce pequeña a él y una a Chin. La observó con atención, tenia lo que parecía una cabra con cuernos retorcidos grabado en una cara, con la palabra Knut escrita encima. Nunca había visto una moneda así.

\- Cuando las monedas vibren esa será mi señal, así que mantenerlas cerca – les dijo el moreno.

Danny asintió y se la puso en el bolsillo de la camisa, a la altura del corazón, así seguro que no la perdía. Entonces Steve se le acercó y tras preguntarle con la mirada levantó la varita y empezó a murmurar en voz baja. Danny sintió como la magia de Steve lo cubría desde la cabeza a los pies como si de liquido se tratase. Se miró las manos y pudo ver como se volvían levemente transparentes. Levantó la mirada y apenas pudo diferenciar a Chin de la roca en la que estaba apoyado. Ese conjuro era realmente interesante. Steve le puso una mano en el hombro por un instante antes de soltarlo y empezar a aplicarse el mismo conjuro a sí mismo. Danny decidió entonces que era el momento de moverse, sacó su pistola y pasó por el lado del mago, apretándole el brazo un instante antes de alejarse.

Danny se movió con cuidado hacia la derecha, dando un rodeo y escondiéndose detrás de cada roca y pequeño arbusto que encontraba. A medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir con más facilidad a las siluetas que se movían iluminadas por la luz de los dibujos en el suelo. Efectivamente sentados en el suelo se encontraban Evan y Kono, esta última con claros signos de pelea en el rostro y el niño con lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Vio a Evan decirle algo a Kono pero no pudo oír lo que era y al instante siguiente una de las siluetas que estaba cerca de los dibujos se acercó al niño y lo agarró violentamente del pelo. Danny estaba seguro de que era Drago Zankovic y estuvo a punto de revelar su ubicación cuando lo oyó hablar.

\- Te he dicho que te estuvieras callado, escoria muggle – le gritó al niño que soltó un gemido. - ¿O tal vez prefieras quedarte sin lengua?

\- ¡Oye, déjalo en paz! - le respondió Kono.

Danny se tensó cuando vio a Zankovic desviar la atención hacia la bruja. Entendía lo que Kono estaba haciendo, estaba protegiendo a Evan. Él habría hecho lo mismo en su situación pero eso no evitó su preocupación.

\- ¿Que has dicho? - le dijo el mago a Kono.

\- ¡He dicho que lo dejes en paz, escoria! - le gritó ésta, pura determinación en su rostro.

Zankovic soltó a Evan pero con la otra mano sacudió la varita y un látigo de luz apareció en el extremo y golpeó a Kono, haciéndola caer de lado en el suelo. Roland giró el rostro para verlos al oír los gritos y Danny pudo ver que él también tenia la cara llena de sangre y un pus verdoso que le salía de debajo de un ojo. Entonces tal y como pensaba el hombre se había resistido y no había cedido hasta que los secuestradores no llegaron con su hijo y lo usaron en su contra.

Aprovechando que el guardia había desviado la atención hacia los rehenes, Danny se acercó un poco más y se escondió tras una roca, sacando levemente su arma y apuntándole. Ahora solo le hacia falta recibir la señal de Steve. Vio como una mujer rubia, que reconoció como Nadia Zankovic, se acercaba a su marido y le murmuraba algo que no pudo oír. Sin embargo la respuesta de éste le llegó alta y clara.

\- Aun no, es una buena rehén, mi rehén – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca dirigida a Kono. - Cuando hayamos acabado puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con ella.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a Kono, que aun seguía tumbada de lado en el suelo, la incorporó a la fuerza hasta que volvió a estar sentada y luego se acercó y le murmuró algo directamente en la oreja. Danny vio como Kono se tensaba y tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para no empezar a disparar antes de tiempo. Sabía mejor que nadie que si disparaba antes de que Chin y Steve estuvieran en posición perderían la poca ventaja de que disponían.

Ambos volvieron a acercarse a Roland y lo obligaron a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. A parte de ellos había otro mago al lado del rehén, vigilando atentamente lo que éste hacia y tomando notas mágicamente con una pluma que se movía sola. Probablemente estaba creando un registro de todo el ritual para así poderlo usar más adelante sin la ayuda de Roland. Estaba claro que aunque la principal motivación de Nadia era rescatar a su hermana su marido tenia mayores planes, no le extrañaría que la estuviera usando sólo para obtener ese ritual. No sería la primera vez que presenciaba una situación parecida.

\- Ya está – oyó que decía Roland.

\- No intentes engañarnos, los escudos aun están activos – replicó el mago desconocido.

\- Dale tiempo, el ritual está completo pero necesita un poco más de tiempo para empezar a actuar, lo juro por Merlín – contestó Roland.

\- Mas te vale que funcione, por el bien de tu hijo – gruñó Drago antes de agarrarlo de un hombro y llevarlo hasta donde estaban los otros dos, sentándolo al lado de su hijo. Le hizo una señal a Nadia y ésta se acercó a controlarlos mientras él volvía al centro.

Justo en ese instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Kono y supo que ésta lo había visto incluso a pesar del hechizo de ocultación porque la vio relajarse un poco, un atisbo de sonrisa asomando a su cara por una milésima de segundo. Evan y su padre estaban hablando entre ellos y los demás estaban concentrados en el hechizo así que nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Vio a Kono percatarse de ello y acercarse a los otros dos rehenes para murmurarles algo, probablemente avisándoles de la acción inminente y indicándoles que hacer cuando ésta ocurriera. Esa chica era realmente un diamante en bruto.

Sintió la moneda en su bolsillo vibrar al mismo tiempo que una onda de magia emergía del circulo de luz, expandiéndose con velocidad. Disparó al vigía numero uno mientras que Steve le lanzaba un conjuro al numero dos y el rayo de Chin golpeaba al mago desconocido, lanzándolo por los aires. Nadia sacó entonces la varita y se dirigió rápida hacia Roland y Evan pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Kono, que se había desatado por si sola sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se lanzó sobre ella, lanzándola al suelo. Danny salió de detrás de la roca y golpeó a su vigía con el reverso de su pistola, dejándolo aturdido y se acercó corriendo a ayudarla. Steve en cambio fue directo a Drago, intercambiando conjuros con él hasta que logró derribarlo. Kono había logrado quitarle la varita a Nadia y la mantenía apuntando a la otra bruja. Danny miró a su alrededor, viendo a todos los delincuentes neutralizados y se relajó, lo habían logrado.

Por supuesto ese fue el preciso instante en que un chillido agudo casi le rompe los tímpanos y una niebla negra mucho más intensa que la última vez apareció a su alrededor. Se giró hacia la prisión y pudo sentir la presencia oscura de decenas de dementores saliendo de ésta mucho antes de verlos.

\- ¡DEMENTORES! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de sentir como la niebla negra lo ahogaba.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando el vial con la Poción Inhibidora con manos temblorosas, empezando a ver borroso y a oír los gritos de Rachel. Logró abrir la botella a ciegas y se bebió el contenido de un golpe. Sus sentidos se despejaron y pudo ver más allá de la niebla, que de golpe no era tan espesa como segundos antes. Lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. Mirara donde mirara había una figura oscura flotando en el cielo a varios metros de ellos, sus ropas moviéndose con el viento y una tras otra dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¡Preparad vuestros Patronus, chicos! - oyó la voz de Steve gritar en la lejanía mientras unas luces rojas iluminaban el cielo.

Miró a su alrededor. Chin corría hacia Kono, Roland y Evan mientras la bruja intentaba conjurar el hechizo sin mucho resultado y Roland buscaba algo desesperadamente entre las ropas del vigía numero dos, probablemente su varita. A varios metros de distancia Steve tenia la varita apuntando al cielo, lanzando las luces rojas en lo que posiblemente era una llamada de auxilio. Los secuestradores gritaban aterrorizados mientras intentaban librarse de sus ataduras. Entonces desvió la mirada al cielo de nuevo y vio que tenían a los dementores prácticamente encima.

En ese preciso momento Danny lo vio claro. No iban a salir de esa. No tenían a donde huir, estaban en una isla en medio de la nada, demasiado lejos para aparecerse y Steve, que era el único que podría hacerlo, no podía llevárselos a todos. Había demasiados dementores. Iban a morir. No volvería a ver a Grace, ella crecería sin su padre. Pero no importaba, ¿verdad? Ella ya tenia a un padre que podría proveerle de todo lo que ella necesitara mucho mejor de lo que nunca lo habría hecho él; tenia a Stan. Si, su hija sufriría por un tiempo pero al final crecería y se olvidaría de él. Se olvidaría del padre que prefirió su trabajo a su familia, Rachel tenia razón, siempre tuvo razón, él no las merecía.

Las visiones volvieron pero esta vez no luchó contra ellas, no tenia sentido hacerlo. Vio a Grace en el hospital, a Rachel gritando, algunos de los peores casos en que había trabajado, la vez que perdió a su compañera, el niño que no pudo salvar, Rachel de nuevo acusándolo de no valorar a su familia, su hermano Matt diciéndole que él no entendía nada, su pequeña hermanita enferma, Grace saliendo por la puerta en brazos de su madre, Kono secuestrada por su culpa, las miradas de sus compañeros en Scotland Yard, la vez que tuvo que testificar contra su propio compañero, se ahogaba en el océano, se quemaba en la explosión, se quedaba encerrado en unos baños sin luz por tres horas, Grace llorando “ _¡te odio papa!_ ”.

\- ¡Danny! ¡Sal de allí!

Levantó la mirada y vio a una silueta oscura justo en frente de él. Sintió unos dedos esqueléticos levantándole el rostro sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, tanto que no podía moverse. Sintió un tirón invisible y la cara llorosa de Grace gritándole era lo único que pudo ver por unos instantes. Luego vio a esa criatura encapuchada inclinar su cabeza hacia él, pudo ver el interior de la capa y se dio cuenta de que ese ser no tenia ojos ni nariz, solo un agujero sin labios ni dientes que seguía absorbiendo algo de él. Ese agujero se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro y él supo con certeza que tenia que alejarse pero no podía mover ni un musculo, la niebla negra oprimía su cuerpo y ese ser absorbía toda su energía y sus deseos de vivir. ¿Para que seguir luchando? Tal vez era mejor así, todos serian más felices sin él.

Y entonces una criatura blanca y brillante golpeó al dementor por el lateral, haciéndole soltar un chillido desgarrador al mismo tiempo que las manos callosas desaparecían de su rostro y él caía al suelo respirando agitadamente. Se incorporó con manos temblorosas y notó como de golpe podía respirar con más facilidad y los pensamientos suicidas habían desaparecido de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Chin y Kono estaban a varios metros de él, con las varitas alzadas despidiendo luz blanca y Nadia, Roland y Evan detrás de ellos hechos un ovillo en el suelo. En el caso de Kono ésta sólo lograba mantener una pequeña barrera sin forma definida, pero en cambio de la varita de Chin emergía luz blanca que terminaba en un pájaro grande que revoloteaba a su alrededor, persiguiendo a los dementores que se acercaban demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, intentando deshacerse de los restos del pesimismo que lo había inundado momentos atrás por efecto del dementor. Buscó a su alrededor de nuevo, sin entender como era que seguía vivo cuando recordaba perfectamente haber tenido a uno de esos monstruos a centímetros de distancia. Lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. Había una figura blanca de forma felina corriendo en círculos a su alrededor, atacando a los dementores que se acercaban demasiado pero sin llegar a alejarse nunca de él. Lo siguió con la mirada, intentando identificar que era y justo entonces, como si hubiera notado su mirada, el animal se giró y corrió hacia él, girando a su alrededor hasta que quedó a sus espaldas, con la cola moviéndose a su izquierda y la cabeza en su derecha, expresión facial de estar gruñendo pero sin producir ningún ruido. Era una pantera. Una enorme y grácil pantera.

Danny sintió una oleada de calor proviniendo del animal y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía había levantado una mano para tocarlo. Su mano lo atravesó como si fuera incorpóreo pero al hacerlo sintió calidez inundando su interior. Recordó a su madre arropándole cuando era pequeño, contándole un cuento y dándole un beso en la frente antes de desearle buenas noches, su madre sonriendo mientras cocinaba con él mirándola sonriente, su madre con su pequeña hermanita en los brazos haciéndole señas para que se acercara, el olor a flores que siempre desprendía, el afecto que podía leer en sus ojos, en cada gesto, su querida madre, mamá.

Danny abrió los ojos de golpe al notar a alguien agarrándole del brazo, intentó sacudirse el agarre por unos instantes, asustado de que fuera otro dementor, pero cuando giró la cabeza se topó con el rostro preocupado de Steve. Se relajó de inmediato.

\- ¡Danny! - exclamó éste. - Dime que estás bien por favor, dime que he llegado a tiempo.

\- Steve – murmuró él con voz ronca, sin saber bien que decir.

El mago sonrió levemente al oírlo, con los ojos brillando sospechosamente justo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y estrecharlo contra si.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - le oyó decir. - Creí que te habíamos perdido, no te atrevas a volver a asustarme así, ¡¿me oyes?!

\- Estoy bien, Steve – le respondió confundido, devolviéndole el abrazo torpemente.

El mago sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza antes de hundir su nariz en su pelo y murmurar algo incomprensible. Fue entonces que Danny notó que el mago estaba temblando. Por encima del hombro de Steve pudo ver la pantera blanca haciendo guardia, tensa, en una posición que por alguna extraña razón le recordó al mago entre sus brazos. Entonces lo entendió. La pantera era el patronus de Steve, era él quien lo había salvado del dementor con su patronus y lo había protegido de lo que sea que el monstruo pretendía hacerle. Apretó al mago más fuerte entre sus brazos, eso había estado demasiado cerca.

\- Gracias Steve – murmuró con un nudo en el estomago.

Éste lo soltó y a pesar de su amplia sonrisa Danny vio que tenia los ojos llorosos. El mago dirigió la mirada al frente y la pantera pareció obedecer sus pensamientos porque se dirigió en esa dirección, abriéndoles un camino en dirección a donde se encontraban Chin, Kono y los demás, aun manteniendo a raya a los dementores como podían.

\- Vamos, Danny – le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Danny se incorporó pero sus piernas le temblaban, amenazando con dejarlo caer. El mago pareció darse cuenta porque pasó el brazo de Danny por encima de sus hombros y lo agarró de la cintura para ayudarlo a andar, la pantera revoloteando a su alrededor. Puesto que Steve era bastante más alto que él la posición era incomoda para los dos pero aun así avanzaron con determinación. Pasaron por el lado de Zankovic y Danny notó con sorpresa que el mago seguía vivo pero no se movía, se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida en la nada, sin brillo, vacía. Desvió la mirada, aterrado, y se concentró en andar. Con la ayuda de Steve se las apañaron para llegar hasta donde estaban los demás. Fue entonces que Danny notó que Kono a penas se mantenía consciente, su hechizo parpadeando levemente y el pájaro de Chin parecía haber encogido de tamaño.

\- ¡Danny! - exclamó la bruja al verlo. - Menos mal que estás bien, pensé que… que el dementor te había…

\- Estoy bien Kono – la interrumpió él.

\- Me alegro – le respondió la bruja en voz triste. - No vamos a salir de esta, ¿verdad? - murmuró entonces, su conjuro parpadeando de nuevo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si, prima! - replicó Chin con más determinación que creencia. - No pienses eso ni por un instante, céntrate en tu recuerdo feliz.

\- Es difícil pensar en nada feliz ahora mismo – respondió Kono.

Danny observó con atención el rostro de la bruja y entendió al instante que ésta estaba siendo afectada por los dementores de la misma forma que él unos momentos antes. Recordó el pesimismo y la depresión tan impropios de él que lo inundaron ante la presencia de los dementores.

\- No vamos a morir Kono – le dijo él decidido. - No puedo morir aquí, no voy a dejar a Grace, ¡me niego a morir aquí!

\- Por supuesto que no vais a morir aquí – oyó a Steve decir a su lado, la mano que aun tenia en su cintura apretándolo contra él con fuerza. - No lo voy a permitir.

Y entonces la pantera de Steve pareció brillar con más fuerza, se posicionó en frente del grupo con las patas bien aposentadas en el suelo y soltó un rugido sin sonido pero que se manifestó como una onda de luz expansiva que golpeó a los dementores y los obligó a retroceder con chillidos de dolor. Justo en ese preciso momento empezaron a aparecer otras formas blancas seguidas por varios magos en escobas que se posicionaron a su alrededor, defendiéndolos y obligando a los dementores a escapar.

Los aurores habían llegado por fin. Danny respiró aliviado por un momento antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontraba acostado en una cama de sabanas blancas y olor a limpio. No le costó mucho deducir que se encontraba en un hospital.

\- Hey Danny, ¿estás despierto? - oyó una voz familiar llamándolo desde su derecha.

Volteó la cabeza hacía esa dirección y vio a Kono sentada en una cama similar, con un libro entre las manos.

\- Hey - la saludó antes de intentar incorporarse sin éxito.

\- No te levantes Danny - le dijo la bruja. - Chin y el jefe me matarían si tuvieras una recaída ahora que por fin estás despierto.

Danny decidió hacerle caso y se acomodó en la cama. Estaba cansado como pocas veces antes en su vida, era más que agotamiento físico, diría que su alma estaba cansada si creyera en esas cosas.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - le preguntó a la bruja. - ¿San Mungo?

\- No, estamos en nuestro departamento - le respondió Kono. - Acabamos de estrenar la enfermería.

La enfermería. Cierto, se suponía que sus oficinas disponían de su propia enfermería. Así y como algunas celdas, salas de interrogatorio, laboratorios forenses, una mazmorra para hacer pociones y una sala vacía para algo mágico que no entendió cuando se lo explicaron. Miró a su alrededor. La habitación no era demasiado grande, solo tenía dos camas con lo que parecía un separador entre ellas que en ese momento estaba apartado. En el fondo había un escritorio con una silla y en la misma pared varias estanterías con libros y unos artefactos que no podía identificar que juntos ocupaban menos de la mitad del espacio. La habitación en general tenia un aire impersonal que reflejaba lo nueva que era.

\- ¿No tenemos medico aun? - preguntó.

\- Al parecer ya tenemos mala fama y hay poca gente interesada - respondió Kono. - Pero no te preocupes, Steve y mi primo son excelentes enfermeros.

\- Gracias Kono, ahora no voy a poderme sacar de la cabeza la imagen de esos dos con traje de enfermera - gruñó él, a lo que la bruja soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿El uniforme normal o el de enfermera sexy? - contraatacó ésta con un guiño.

\- Eres malvada - replicó él. - Retorcida hasta un nivel inesperado y alarmante.

\- Seguro que al menos a Steve le quedaría mejor que a mi - insistió ella, sonrisa amplia y ojos maliciosos.

\- Detente, por favor te lo suplico, no sigas por allí - le pidió él. - Ahora voy a tener pesadillas.

La bruja se puso a reír escandalosamente y Danny no pudo evitar contagiarse de modo que acabaron ambos riendo como dos lunáticos. Esas risas les habrían ido muy bien en Azkaban.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde Azkaban? - le preguntó a la bruja, todo humor evaporado.

\- Unas horas, no se exactamente cuantas porque estuve inconsciente por un tiempo - respondió la bruja.

\- Entonces no fui el único en desmayarme - comentó a nadie en particular, sin saber si sentirse avergonzado por eso o no.

\- No aguanté mucho más que tú - confesó la bruja con tono culpable. - No fui de mucha ayuda, menuda auror estoy hecha.

\- Hiciste mucho más que yo - protestó él, casi avergonzado. - Al menos no tuviste que ser rescatada.

Kono lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, su mirada luciendo triste.

\- Te debo una disculpa, Danny - le dijo al final.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que? - preguntó él.

\- Vi como se te acercaba ese dementor y de verdad que quise ayudarte pero por más que lo intenté no logré formar un patronus corpóreo - explicó ella. - Fue muy frustrante, normalmente me sale a la primera.

\- No te preocupes Kono, no fue tu culpa - la exculpó. - La situación nos superó a todos.

\- ¡Si que pasa, Danny! - exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Estuviste a punto de recibir el Beso del Dementor! Si no llega a ser por el patronus de Steve...

Danny vio impotente como Kono se cubría el rostro con las manos y lo apoyaba contra las rodillas flexionadas. Entendía su culpabilidad, a él le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que un compañero era herido en servicio, pero castigarse de esa forma no servia de nada.

\- Kono, quiero que me escuches con atención - le dijo y esperó a que la bruja lo mirara antes de continuar. - En nuestro trabajo hay riesgos, por muchas precauciones que tomemos siempre hay un cierto peligro que es inevitable. Cualquier día un sospechoso sin cerebro tendrá suerte y seré yo quien termine en el cementerio, o tu, o Chin o Steve. Es algo que tienes que asumir si quieres durar en éste oficio.

\- ¿Como lo haces Danny? - preguntó ella en un hilo de voz. - Creía que estaba preparada pero lo de hoy... No se si voy a ser capaz la próxima vez.

\- Acabas de empezar Kono, tómatelo con calma un par de días y ya verás cómo la próxima vez eres la primera en salir a la calle - intentó reconfortarla él. - ¿Crees que no me costó a mi al principio? ¿Que no me cuesta aún cada vez que pienso en Grace? - siguió él. - Todo el mundo tiene dudas, es lo normal. Lo importante es tener muy claro porque estamos en éste oficio.

\- ¿Y cual es tu razón? - preguntó la bruja.

\- Puede que sea irónico pero es por Grace - respondió él. - Para que ella viva en un mundo un poco más seguro, para que nunca tenga que conocer la corrupción de éste mundo. Prefiero mil veces más ser yo quien se arriesgue a que le pase nada a ella.

\- Eso es realmente una muy buena razón - respondió Kono pensativa. - Seguro que lo has oído mucho pero eres un padre increíble Danny.

Él estuvo a punto de reír al oírla decir eso. No, no se lo decían mucho, más bien al contrario. Aparentemente ser policía era considerado imprudente y arriesgado y poco impropio de un buen padre. O al menos eso era lo que tanto Rachel como el juez que le dio la custodia de su hija pensaban. Solo otros policías con hijos, como Meka, entendían su punto de vista. Y Steve, que no perdía una oportunidad para elogiar lo buen padre que era. Viniendo de alguien cómo él con tantos problemas familiares no sabia si eso era reconfortante o no.

\- ¿Eso del Beso del Dementor que es exactamente? - preguntó a la bruja.

\- Es la peor habilidad que tienen – respondió Kono con voz grave.

\- ¿Peor que absorber los buenos sentimientos? - replicó él. - ¿Es eso posible?

\- Lo es – asintió ella. - Con el Beso del Dementor no absorben solo las emociones, absorben el alma de su victima.

Danny sintió un escalofrío que por una vez no tenia nada que ver con un hechizo o magia residual.

\- ¿El alma? - repitió él en voz baja.

\- Llámalo alma, consciencia o esencia, como quieras – insistió la bruja. - Todos los recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones que nos hacen humanos, que nos hacen estar vivos. Lo absorben todo hasta que la persona queda vacía, como una cascara sin nada dentro.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que le paso a Drago Zankovic? - preguntó él recordando la expresión vacía del mago. - Lo vi y parecía un vegetal.

\- Los únicos que salimos de allí con vida y coherentes somos nosotros cuatro, Roland, Evan y Nadia – asintió Kono. - Los demás sufrieron el Beso del Dementor.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Danny recordó la sensación de esas manos huesudas cogiéndole el rostro, ese agujero oscuro acercándose a él. Estuvo cerca, demasiado. Si no hubiera sido por Steve…

\- El patronus de Steve es impresionante – dijo entonces la bruja. - Nunca había visto uno tan poderoso, ahuyentó a casi un centenar de dementores.

\- Si, realmente es única – respondió él.

\- ¿Única? - repitió Kono con confusión.

\- Única, excepcional, fuera de lo común – elaboró él. - No me salen más sinónimos pero si quieres te busco un diccionario.

\- No, no, me refiero a que porque el termino en femenino – explicó ella. - Los patronus que yo sepa no tienen genero.

Danny no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, simplemente le había salido de esa forma. Recordó la sensación y emociones que lo invadieron cuando la tocó. Le hizo pensar en su madre.

\- No lo se – respondió él. - Te parecerá una locura pero cuando la toqué me hizo pensar en mi madre.

Salvo que no fue realmente así. No se había dado cuenta antes pero había algo mal con los recuerdos que le provocó ese contacto. No recordaba que a su madre besándole la frente al acostarlo, ella era más de llenarle el rostro de besos, sobretodo la nariz. Y la cocina donde la vio sonriéndole era diferente a la que él recordaba. Era como si esos recuerdos no fueran suyos, a pesar de las emociones reconfortantes que lo inundaron en ese momento.

\- ¿Te dejó que lo tocaras? - oyó a Kono exclamar asombrada.

\- ¿Es eso inusual? - preguntó él.

\- No lo se, había oído de que algunos patronus son afectuosos con sus conjuradores pero nunca había oído que pudieran serlo con otra persona – respondió ella pensativa. - ¿Pudiste tocarla realmente?

\- No, lo intenté pero mi mano la atravesó – explicó él. - Aunque creo que pude sentir algunas de las emociones y recuerdos que la formaban.

\- ¡¿Que?! - chilló la bruja.

Danny se incorporó como pudo hasta quedar sentado y se giró completamente hacía la bruja. Ésta lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, en una expresión casi cómica. Danny dedujo que acababa de descubrir otra de las singularidades de su sensibilidad mágica que los demás magos no podían ni imaginar. Entonces recordó la cara de la bruja esa mañana, cuando él comentó el aspecto del escudo mágico que los aurores estaban usando para ocultar el accidente. Visto en retrospectiva estaba claro que nadie le había informado aun de su peculiar habilidad.

\- Deduzco por tu sorpresa que no es algo usual – comentó Danny con una sonrisa.

\- Es la primera vez que oigo algo parecido – respondió ella. - ¿Me estás diciendo que viste los recuerdos que formaban ese patronus?

\- No exactamente, no se que fue lo que noté – contestó él con duda. - No vi recuerdos como en un pensadero, fue más como emociones y sensaciones y la verdad es que en ese momento no entendí lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Pero como pudiste hacer eso? - insistió Kono.

\- Pensé que Chin ya te había explicado mi habilidad – se excusó él.

\- No, a no ser que te refieras a tu habilidad de hablar por los codos – lo picó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Me has descubierto, ¿que me ha delatado? – le siguió el juego por un momento antes de abordar el tema importante. - Sabes que soy un muggle, ¿verdad?

La bruja ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió atentamente por unos segundos.

\- Eso me dijo Chin pero cuando lo mencioné de pasada con Steve insistió en que estaba mal informada y que en realidad eras un mago – respondió ella alzando los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

\- Steve no debería meterse en donde no le llaman, me va oír, te lo aseguro que me va a oír – gruñó él.

\- Si, si, él y todos, ya lo se – dijo Kono poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

Danny suspiró y se acomodó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. No sabia cuantas veces había contado la misma historia ya.

\- Resulta que por varias coincidencias nunca manifesté mi magia de joven ni fui a ninguna escuela de magia así que siempre he vivido en el mundo real – empezó él, resumiendo la historia todo lo que podía. - No supe nada de la existencia de la magia hasta hace un par de meses, el día que conocí a Chin.

\- ¿Y esa habilidad que decías? - murmuró ella.

\- Al parecer mi magia ha estado reprimida por efectos mágicos durante mucho tiempo y de alguna forma ésta se adaptó potenciando mi sensibilidad mágica – respondió él. - Los detalles son bastante confusos, vas a tener que hablar con Hermione si quieres que te lo explique mejor. Lo importante es que, aunque no se ni puedo utilizar magia voluntariamente, puedo ver y sentir la mayoría de los conjuros, incluso los que en teoría son invisibles.

\- Como la barrera de ésta mañana – musitó ella, conectando los puntos.

\- Exacto, iba a explicártelo entonces pero entre Steve y el caso se me fue de la cabeza – se disculpó.

Kono solo asintió distraída, fijando su mirada en las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas.

\- Por eso notaste a los dementores antes que ninguno de nosotros – dedujo ella. - Cuando gritaste ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la barrera había caído.

\- Tiene sus ventajas supongo – asintió él. - Aunque la mayoría de las veces solo me produce escalofríos y dolor de cabeza, espero superar esa parte con un poco de practica.

La bruja asintió de nuevo con la mirada fija en las sabanas, claramente dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de contar.

\- ¿Entonces puedes ver cualquier conjuro? - preguntó al final. - ¿ Que aspecto tienen?

\- No se si los veo todos pero de momento llevo unos cuantos - respondió él. - Depende del conjuro, normalmente los veo físicamente como formas y figuras de colores varios pero también puedo percibir la magia de otras formas.

\- ¿Como por ejemplo? - insistió ella con la mirada brillante.

\- Cómo texturas, escalofríos, cambios de temperatura, no lo se, es difícil de describir - intentó explicar él. - A veces incluso puedo notar la presencia mágica de algunos magos.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó interesada. - ¿Lucimos diferentes de los muggles?

\- No, no, no es algo que pueda ver con los ojos - le respondió él. - Por ejemplo cuando nos conocimos tu y yo noté tu magia cuando estrechamos nuestras manos.

-¿Por eso no me soltabas? - preguntó con una sonrisa. - Y yo que pensé que mi belleza te había dejado aturdido, que desilusión.

Danny soltó una carcajada ante la exagerada cara de tristeza de la bruja y se abstuvo de comentar nada. Ese tema era peligroso y prefería no tocarlo, plausible negación.

\- ¡Vamos a probarlo! - dijo de golpe la bruja, inclinándose hacia su lado de la cama.

Cuando se incorporó de nuevo tenia su varita en las manos, la suya y no la de Nadia como ocurrió en Azkaban. Danny se tensó cuando la bruja lo apuntó con el palo.

\- Espera, espera, espera - dijo a toda prisa, levantando sus manos inconscientemente en señal de Stop. - ¡No me lances ningún conjuro!

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó ésta bajando la varita. - ¿Cómo vas a notar su efecto entonces?

\- Alta sensibilidad, ¿recuerdas? Significa que algunos conjuros me afectan más de lo normal y me producen dolor de cabeza.

\- Pero llevabas un hechizo camaleónico en Azkaban - protestó la bruja, claramente confundida.

\- Fue una emergencia, teníamos que sacaros de allí - explicó él. - Además lo lanzó Steve y creo que ya me estoy inmunizando a su magia.

\- ¿Inmuni... que?

\- Que me estoy acostumbrando a su magia y creo que ya no me afecta tanto.

\- ¿Es eso posible?

\- Ni idea pero en los pocos días que hemos sido compañeros ha hecho infinidad de conjuros a mi alrededor sin ninguna contemplación - protestó él. - Supongo que o me acostumbraba o me daba algo.

\- Entonces, ¿no te puedo lanzar conjuros a ti pero si a objetos por ejemplo? - insistió ella.

\- ¿Por qué esa insistencia? - se quejó él. - ¿Soy un mono de feria ahora o que?

\- No entiendo la mitad de tus comparaciones, en serio - respondió la bruja con cara de frustración. - Es como si habláramos diferentes idiomas.

\- Bienvenida al club - asintió él entendiendo perfectamente la sensación. - Está bien, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos. Solo no lances nada que me afecte a mi.

Kono asintió con seriedad para luego mirar a su alrededor, como decidiendo que objeto hechizar. Danny supo que se había decidido segundos antes de que la bruja sacudiera la varita y dijera _Accio_ _Jarrón_. Vio los hilos marrones que ya había visto en alguna otra ocasión salir de su varita y contactar con el mencionado jarrón, arrastrándolo por el aire hasta la bruja. Con éste entre las manos se giró hacia él levantando una ceja. Danny suspiró.

\- Es un hilo fino como el de una telaraña de color marrón - explicó él. - Ha salido de la varita y ha contactado con el jarrón, se ha quedado pegado de alguna forma y lo ha arrastrado hasta aquí - intentó definir el efecto con ayuda de sus manos. - Ya había visto este conjuro antes, Steve lo usa constantemente.

Solo que en el caso del mago el conjuro normalmente salia de su mano directamente en vez de su varita. Decidió guardarse esa información por el momento, Steve le había dicho que no todos los magos podían hacer magia sin varita y no sabia si su habilidad era un secreto o no. En todo caso no era él quien debería contarlo.

\- Es un Encantamiento Convocador, es uno de los más básicos - asintió la bruja. - Sirve para atraer objetos concretos. También hay el hechizo contrario.

Y dicho eso pasó a demostrarle el mencionado hechizo con el mismo jarrón. Dijo _De_ _pulso_ y entonces los mismos hilos salieron de la varita pero esa vez parecían tener mucha más solidez, como si fueran un palo. Éste empujó el jarrón con tal fuerza que salió despedido contra la pared contraria haciéndose añicos.

\- Ups - murmuró la bruja.

\- Ups - la imitó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo era éste conjuro entonces? - le preguntó mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la cama.

\- Pues muy parecido al otro - empezó él, buscando la forma de definirlo. - El aspecto y el color eran casi los mismos pero en este caso los "hilos" del otro conjuro parecían rígidos, como si fueran más sólidos - frunció el cejo frustrado. - No se como definirlo mejor, el hecho es que han empujado el jarrón en vez de arrastrarlo como antes.

\- ¿O sea que es básicamente el mismo hechizo pero actúa de forma contraria? - preguntó la bruja.

\- Ni idea, yo solo digo lo que veo - respondió él alzando los hombros en una clara señal de incomprensión.

\- ¿Y si hago esto? - prosiguió ella. - _Reparo_.

El jarrón empezó a arreglarse sólo, de la misma forma en que lo hizo su coche la semana anterior bajo el hechizo de Steve. En ese caso sin embargo intentó concentrarse en el conjuro en sí en vez de sus efectos.

\- Es diferente - empezó él, buscando las palabras. - Luce como si se basara en corrientes de aire, envuelven cada pieza y la mueven en el aire hasta la posición correcta.

\- ¿Y como detecta cual es la posición correcta? - insistió ella.

\- Ni idea - respondió él.

\- ¿Y que me dices de ésto? - prosiguió ella realizando otro conjuro.

Y así pasaron un tiempo, Kono hechizando objeto tras objeto y preguntándole como lo percibía y él sentado en la cama y respondiendo lo mejor que podía. Nunca lo reconocería pero él también tenía curiosidad por ver que tipo de conjuro podía crear la bruja y si lograba encontrar un patrón para diferenciarlos. Cómo le dijo a Chin unas horas antes necesitaba practicar con su habilidad si quería usarla en sus investigacones.

Una hora más tarde Chin los pilló sentados en la misma cama, hablando y con la bruja hechizando una vez tras otra un pequeño objeto de forma amorfa que ya ni siquiera recordaba que era al principio de su sesión.

La expresión casi paternal de su amigo al verlos lo obligó a lanzarle el cojín en toda la cara.

* * *

Gracias a su aviso a la Oficina de Aurores y a la Ministra de Magia éstos pudieron movilizarse a tiempo de impedir que los debilitados presos de la prisión escaparan cuando las barreras cayeron y los Dementores los abandonaron. Habían evitado una fuga masiva de la prisión sólo por los pelos.

Tal y como Kono le había dicho tanto Drago Zankovic como sus cómplices, a excepción de Nadia, habían sido dementorizados y se encontraban por el momento en San Mungo a la espera de una decisión sobre su futuro.

Nadia estaba retenida por los aurores, que la estaban interrogando antes de que fuera juzgada por el Wizengamot. Por lo que les habían dicho hasta el momento la bruja quiso vengarse de su cuñado por haber encerrado a su hermana en prisión pero cuando descubrió en que trabajaba su marido la convenció para esperar y robarle el conjuro con la excusa de liberar a su hermana. Tal y como Danny sospechaba Drago la había manipulado para sus propios fines, no la estaba exculpando ni mucho menos; la bruja había buscado a Evan y Roland durante años con la única intención de matarlos. En parte agradecía la ambición de su marido, si no hubiera sido por eso se habrían encontrado dos cadáveres en vez de un secuestro.

Evan y su padre se recuperaron del efecto de los Dementores en unas horas y decidieron volver a casa. El chico estaba aun aterrado y confuso y Roland tenia una larga conversación por delante con su hijo pero ambos estaban vivos y a salvo. Esperaba que con Nadia en Azkaban Roland decidiera dejar de ocultarse. Tanta paranoia no podía. ser sana.

Kono se ofreció en acompañarles, al parecer le había cogido cierto afecto al chico, y Chin aprovechó ese momento para ponerlos al día de su plan. La bruja había perdido la ocasión de ir a su graduación y aunque su amigo dijo que solo era una formalidad también les pidió su ayuda para hacer una pequeña celebración privada.

Danny asintió al instante e incluso permitió que Steve lo apareciera en su apartamento, donde recuperó su antiguo uniforme de policía y un regalo para la bruja. Un par de apariciones más y los tres estaban listos y en posición.

Cuando Kono regresó y entró a las oficinas ellos la estaban esperando en formación y cada uno con su uniforme. La bruja se los quedó mirando sorprendida por unos instantes antes de acercarse a ellos y la verdad era que Danny no la culpaba. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Chin iba vestido con el abrigo largo y capa de color azul oscuro a juego que ya había visto antes a otros aurores, mientras que Steve en cambio iba completamente de negro, con botas y guantes de un material parecido al cuero pero más rígido y una chaqueta de cuero larga con dos lineas de botones en frente. Él iba con su uniforme de policía de Nueva Jersey. Los tres juntos debían de presentar un gran contraste.

\- ¿Chicos? - preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Chin le respondió algo en un idioma que Danny no entendió pero supuso que seria su idioma natal. Sabía que tanto Chin como Kono habían nacido en Inglaterra pero pertenecían a una familia que había emigrado al país varias generaciones atrás, junto con su clara fisionomía asiática no le extrañó en lo mas mínimo que los primos tuvieran más de una lengua nativa. Steve se acercó a la bruja con seriedad y le entregó una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

\- Tiene un hechizo de extensión, uno impermeable y un localizador, entre otros – explicó el mago golpeador. - Junto con cualquier objeto que puedas necesitar en el interior, desde un Bezoar a una varita de repuesto.

\- Wow, eso realmente me habría venido bien – respondió la bruja apretando la bolsa en un gesto nervioso. - Gracias jefe.

\- Siento que hayas estado en peligro hoy, Kono – dijo el mago con expresión seria. - Nuestro trabajo no es fácil pero somos una familia y cuidamos unos de los otros así que te prometo que siempre haremos todo lo que podamos para protegerte.

Kono no respondió pero los miró uno por uno con ojos llorosos. Steve retrocedió un paso hasta volver a la formación y Danny se adelantó, suponiendo que era su turno. Sonrió a la bruja que le respondió tímidamente y le ofreció su regalo. Kono cogió la caja que le ofrecía y la abrió, mirándolo sorprendida cuando dentro encontró una pistola.

\- Es una Kel-Tec 9mm – empezó a explicarle. - Es una buena arma de respaldo, fácil de usar y suficiente pequeña como para esconderla en el cinturón o en el tobillo, sin necesidad de una funda adicional.

\- Danny… – protestó Kono

\- Por lo que he visto los magos dependéis demasiado de vuestras varitas, no es muy inteligente jugárselo todo a una carta, siempre va bien tener una arma de repuesto – argumentó él. - Se que ahora tienes una varita de repuesto pero créeme cuando te digo que una pistola es igual de eficaz y además tiene el factor sorpresa, ningún mago va a esperárselo.

\- Es muy bonita y de verdad que agradezco el detalle pero no se si la sabré usar - replicó la bruja con tacto.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de enseñarte – insistió él. - Ésta pistola te protegerá, me la regaló mi superior cuando me gradué de la academia de policía y desde entonces siempre me ha mantenido a salvo – dijo él antes de añadir señalando a Steve con la cabeza. - O al menos eso fue hasta que lo conocí.

Kono sonrió y por su expresión Danny estaba casi seguro de que el mago había puesto una de sus caras a su espalda. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la bruja y retrocedió un paso. Chin ocupó su lugar, entregándole un colgante a su prima.

\- Chin… - protestó la bruja de nuevo.

\- Hoy realmente has demostrado tu valía allí fuera, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario – le dijo el ex-auror - Este amuleto te mantendrá a salvo cuando yo no pueda, Kono.

Ésta cogió el colgante con los ojos vidriosos y volvió a mirarlos a los tres uno por uno. La emoción del momento era casi tangible. Entonces Chin se desabrochó su propia capa y la puso sobre los hombros de la bruja.

\- Y para que conste – le dijo con suavidad. - No importa quien fuera a tu graduación, no me la habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Danny no entendió a que venía aquella frase pero supuso que los primos habían hablado del tema en algún momento y esa era probablemente la continuación de esa conversación. Entonces Chin se apartó de nuevo y sacó su varita, a su otro lado Steve hizo lo mismo.

\- Ahora, presente su varita candidata – ordenó Chin con voz autoritaria.

Kono sonrió y se apresuró a sacarla del bolsillo y presentarla entre las dos manos, casi como en una ofrenda. Bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y la mantuvo en esa posición.

\- Juro solemnemente usar mi magia, mis capacidades y mis conocimientos para proteger y defender al inocente, impartir justicia y llevar al culpable ante las autoridades correspondientes.

Mientras Kono repetía la frase Danny empezó a notar como la varita de Kono empezaba a brillar levemente. Entendió de golpe que ese no era un juramento sólo de palabra, era un juramento mágico como el que el Ministerio les impuso a Rachel y a Stan. Uno de esos juramentos que no se podían romper.

\- Juro no usar nunca mi autoridad como auror para fines egoístas o con intención de lastimar a inocentes o indefensos.

Notó que Chin no había dicho nada de obedecer a las autoridades, ni estaba especificando nombres de magos o de Departamentos. Todo el juramento giraba entorno a los “inocentes” sin especificar. No sabia si eso era o no una buena idea pero suponía que realizar un juramento a un gobierno o Ministro de Magia podía ser peligroso si esta persona o sistema se corrompía, sobretodo si el mago no podía desobedecer el juramento. La varita de Kono empezó a vibrar.

\- Juro procurar por el equilibrio en la magia y perseguir a aquellos que la usen incorrectamente con el fin de esclavizar, lastimar o imponerse sobre inocentes o indefensos.

Danny supuso que eso incluía a la gente como él, sin magia, aunque lo de inocente o indefenso eran términos demasiado abstractos para su gusto. Es decir alguien indefenso podía no ser inocente o al revés.

Kono repitió la frase y su varita brilló por unos segundos con más fuerza antes de apagarse. Entonces la bruja levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y giró la varita de forma que la sostenía con una mano por el mango. Steve hizo un paso y puso su varita encima de la de la bruja y empezó a hablar.

\- Juro proteger y cuidar a cada miembro de este equipo así y como nunca abusar de sus habilidades para lastimar o perjudicar a inocentes.

Danny percibió como la magia de Steve salia de la varita y conectaba con la varita y la magia de Kono, formando una especie de vínculo. Sintió el vello de los brazos erizarse. Chin habló a continuación.

\- Juro usar mi intelecto y conocimiento para orientar este equipo en el camino correcto, siempre con la intención de ayudar y proteger a aquel que lo necesite.

La magia de Chin se unió a la de los otros dos magos, creando un punto central donde ésta era más fuerte. Danny pudo percibir como ese juramento estaba uniendo a los tres magos, al equipo, como a más que eso. Se sintió fuera de lugar, como si no encajara, y eso no le gustó nada. Casi por instinto puso la mano en medio de las tres varitas, por encima de donde podía sentir la magia conectar. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos y antes de pensarlo ya estaba hablando.

\- Juro intentar controlar los arrebatos de Steve, ayudar a Kono siempre que lo necesite y apoyar a Chin incondicionalmente, usando mi sentido común y mi experiencia en el mundo real para orientar este equipo.

Pudo oír como a su lado Steve gruñía y en frente suyo Kono soltaba una risita. Por un segundo pudo percibir un atisbo de las emociones impregnadas en la magia bajo su mano. La sorpresa y felicidad de Chin por tener de nuevo una familia que lo apoyara, la emoción y alegría de Kono, la incredulidad y afecto de Steve. La magia bajo su mano pareció mezclarse por un momento antes de separarse en cuatro de nuevo y disiparse. Apartó la mano y se la miró con incredulidad, no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Danny? - le preguntó Steve entonces. - No tenias ninguna obligación de jurar nada.

\- ¿Que querías que hiciera, Steven? ¿Quedarme a un lado? - protestó él. - Somos un equipo, los cuatro. No me gusta eso de quedarme al margen.

\- Danny, ¿sabes siquiera que es lo que acabas de hacer? - le preguntó esta vez Chin.

\- Un juramento mágico de esos que no se pueden romper – respondió él.

Los tres magos se miraron entre ellos por unos instantes.

\- No es sólo eso Danny – dijo la bruja. - Has usado nuestros nombres en un juramento, nunca se debe hacer eso. Haciéndolo así te ata a nosotros como personas, no como compañeros de trabajo.

\- No veo donde está el problema la verdad, vuestros juramentos son demasiado abstractos – respondió él. - No he jurado nada que no tenga intención de cumplir.

\- Has jurado apoyarme incondicionalmente Danny – protestó Chin.

\- Lo habría hecho de todas formas, Chin, asúmelo – dijo él encogiendo sus hombros para quitarle importancia.

\- Si pero dijiste incondicionalmente, ¿y si hago algo ilegal o lastimo a alguien? - insistió él.

\- Si eso llega a ocurrir, y es un gran si, se que tendrás tus razones amigo – insistió él.

Chin lo miraba como si estuviera dudando entre abrazarlo o darle una colleja.

\- Has jurado ayudarme siempre – murmuró Kono a su lado.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? - le respondió él con una sonrisa.

La bruja sonrió de vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al separarse tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

\- Gracias, Danny.

El solo sonrió. La verdad era que tenia sus dudas sobre esos juramentos mágicos pero tal y como le había dicho a Chin no había jurado nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer de todas formas. Miró a Steve de reojo, extrañado de que fuera el único que no hubiera dicho nada y lo vio con expresión seria y sin dirigirle la mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco. Los dos primos intercambiaron una mirada y luego con idénticas sonrisas pusieron una excusa y se escondieron en sus respectivas oficinas. Cobardes.

\- ¿Y ahora que te pasa, Spiderman? - le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Controlar mis arrebatos? - respondió él con cierto reproche en la voz. - ¡¿En serio, Danny?!

\- De hecho sólo he jurado intentar controlarlos, incluso yo conozco mis limitaciones – especificó él.

\- Yo no tengo arrebatos y mucho menos necesito a alguien que me controle – protestó el mago.

\- ¿Estas ofendido por que he usado la palabra control o estás celoso por que no he jurado ayudarte o apoyarte como con Kono y Chin? - insistió él con una ceja levantada.

\- ¡¿Que?! - protestó el mago. - Pues claro que es por lo de controlarme. Aunque estaría bien que pensaras algo bueno de mi para variar.

Dicho eso el mago fue a sentarse en una silla en la sala principal y empezó a abrir archivos en el ordenador de la mesa, era asombroso lo rápido que había aprendido a utilizarlo. Danny suspiró. Celos y envidia entonces.

\- Steve, eres una de las persones más auto-suficientes que conozco – le dijo, sentándose en otra silla. - Tu no necesitas mi ayuda mientras que Kono… la verdad es que Kono me recuerda un poco a mis hermanas, supongo que por eso quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

\- ¿Tus hermanas? - le preguntó el mago aun sin mirarle. - No sabia que tuvieras hermanos.

\- Dos hermanas y un hermano – respondió él.

El mago asintió pero seguía sin mirarlo, parecía un niño pequeño enfurruñado la verdad.

\- Y en cuanto a lo que dije sobre Chin – prosiguió él, sintiendo al mago tensarse. - Steve, sabes que te apoyo pero no puedo jurar en un juramento mágico que te apoyaré siempre incondicionalmente porque ambos sabemos que la mayoría de las veces no estamos de acuerdo en casi nada – elaboró él. - Es precisamente por eso que somos un buen equipo.

Steve pareció relajarse un poco pero seguía sin mirarlo.

\- A parte de que realmente no pensé lo que estaba diciendo, me salió solo – insistió él. - Fue algo casi inconsciente.

Ante eso el mago lo miró por fin, lo observó por unos segundos antes de suspirar y cubrirse los ojos con una mano.

\- Lo siento Danny, he reaccionado exageradamente – confesó él. - Es solo… no se me dan muy bien estas cosas, ¿sabes?

\- ¿El que? Vas a tener que ser más especifico, Steve.

\- Eso de tener un compañero, lo de trabajar en equipo – explicó el mago señalándolos a ambos con un gesto. - Los magos golpeadores normalmente trabajamos en solitario, ¿sabes? No estoy acostumbrado a coordinarme con más gente.

Eso explicaba la tendencia autoritaria y su manía de no esperar nunca a los refuerzos. Danny observó al mago por unos instantes, Steve siempre lo sorprendía. Un momento era el súper-mago autoritario e impulsivo que colgaba a los sospechosos cabeza abajo en el vacío y al segundo siguiente era ese hombre que tenia enfrente, inseguro y molesto por un comentario inconsciente suyo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó, cambiando el tema. - Porque yo me podría comer una vaca entera ahora mismo. Vamos, conozco un restaurante donde hacen una lasaña casi tan buena como la de mi madre.

\- ¿Lasaña? - protestó él. - ¿sabes cuantas calorías tiene ese plato?

\- Tonterías, no hay nada mejor para recuperarse de una pelea con dementores que un buen plato italiano – insistió él mientras se levantaba. - Voy a sacar a esos dos de sus cuevas, hay que celebrar la graduación de Kono y el caso resuelto.

Y con eso arrastró a su equipo a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos y de allí a un pub cercano donde celebrar como era debido, riendo con las caras de sorpresa de Steve y Kono con cada detalle perfectamente normal del bar; como la televisión en un rincón o el hecho de que las mesas no se limpiaran solas como al parecer era habitual en el mundo mágico.

Se acomodó en su asiento mientras se pedía otra cerveza. Se miró la mano por enésima vez. No tenia nada pero a veces podía jurar que aun sentía la magia de sus amigos acariciando su palma. Contrario a lo que se podría esperar, la sensación no era desagradable en lo más mínimo.

 


	6. Entre-casos: Callejón Diagon

La semana pasó sumergida entre papeleo sobre el secuestro de Roland Lowry y un caso relativamente sencillo que resultó no ser más que un par de adolescentes violando el Decreto para la Razonable Restricción de la Brujería en Menores de Edad; Danny nunca entendería la manía de los magos con los títulos largos y absurdos. Antes de darse cuenta ya era sábado por la mañana y justo cuando se debatía entre hacer el vago todo el día o volver a la oficina y adelantar papeleo atrasado recordó que McGarrett le había invitado a su casa para comparar los protocolos usados por policías y magos golpeadores.

La verdad era que el mago no le había dicho nada más al respecto en toda la semana así que Danny no estaba seguro de si la propuesta aun seguía en pie, pero ese era su fin de semana sin Grace, más de 48 horribles horas sin ver a su hija ni trabajo que lo distrajera de ello. Danny se conocía lo suficiente a sí mismo como para saber que sin una excusa para salir se iba a pasar el fin de semana entero en frente del televisor comiendo comida basura y deprimiéndose a si mismo pensando en lo que su niña estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Decidido se duchó, cambió y estaba en el coche comprando café y Donuts en su cafetería habitual en menos de veinte minutos.

La casa de los McGarrett lucía un poco menos deprimente a la luz del día pero seguía teniendo un aire tétrico que no le gustaba nada. Danny llamó a la puerta, haciendo malabares con el café y la bolsa, pero como ya era habitual nadie contestó. Insistió un par de veces y tras el tercer golpe la puerta se abrió por si sola, sin nadie detrás.

\- Esto se pone cada vez peor – murmuró para sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor y golpeó la puerta una vez más, llamando a Steve en voz alta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. La casa no estaba tan oscura como la última vez que estuvo en ella, justo antes del caso de Roland, porque la mañana londinense entraba por las ventanas pero la luz pálida en vez de darle calidez a las paredes las hacia lucir tristes y deprimentes. Era como si la calidez del sol no pudiera entrar en esa casa. Recordó a Steve hablando de como los edificios mágicos podían absorber la magia y las emociones de aquellos que habían vivido en ellos por mucho tiempo. El mago hablaba de Azkaban en aquel entonces pero se preguntó si sería posible que algo parecido ocurriera en la casa de los McGarrett; al fin y al cabo esas paredes habían visto años de soledad, tristeza y sufrimiento.

\- Oh – oyó una exclamación detrás de él, pillándolo por sorpresa.

Se giró hacia el sonido, extrañado al no reconocer la voz y se encontró con una mujer joven, guapa y esbelta que lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Vaya, entonces no soy la única que piensa que esta casa está maldita – le oyó comentar en voz baja.

\- ¿Disculpe? - musitó él, sin entender de que le estaba hablando esa mujer ni quien era.

\- ¡Me alegro de conocerte por fin, Danny! - exclamó ella de golpe con una gran sonrisa. - He visto muchas cosas sobre ti.

Y dicho eso la chica se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Danny estaba confuso. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba ésta y se dio cuenta de que era una camiseta ridículamente grande y unos pantalones anchos de deporte. Era la típica ropa que alguien llevaba para estar cómodo en casa o para dormir. Pero eso no explicaba quien era esa chica ni porque llevaba un atuendo así en casa ajena. A no ser…

\- No, no, no sigas por allí por favor – protestó ella con una risita. - No quiero tener pesadillas.

\- No entiendo… - intentó protestar él pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

\- No soy la novia de Steve, ni su querida, ni nada por el estilo – insistió ella. - Me llamo Mary y soy su hermana así que por favor no me hagas ver cosas raras, no me va el incesto, ¿sabes?

Danny abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, estrechando la mano que ella le ofrecía casi sin pensar. Mary McGarrett. Así que esa chica era la hermana de Steve, recordaba las pocas fotografías de los dos hermanos con sus padres que usó durante la investigación de John McGarrett. La pequeña niña rubia sonriendo al lado de su madre mientras su hermano la molestaba, juguetón. No pudo evitar pensar en el padre de Steve y eso lo llevó a pensar en el mago golpeador, sobretodo en los momentos cruciales de su investigación, como cuando cruzaron armas por primera vez, cuando lo golpeó o las múltiples discusiones y diferencias de opinión que habían tenido en el primer caso juntos. Era casi nostálgico.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Mary de nuevo y cuando Danny se fijó en ella la vio con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos tristes. - Así que tu y Steve os conocisteis cuando investigabais el asesinato de mi padre.

\- Si, más o menos – respondió él, notando algo extraño en la chica. - ¿Te lo ha contado Steve?

La joven soltó una carcajada justo antes de levantar una ceja con mirada picara.

\- Steve no me ha dicho nada de nada, como siempre – respondió ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Danny no sabia que decir. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que había entrado en casa ajena sin que lo invitaran. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, por supuesto, pero Steve no parecía estar en la casa y suponía que su hermana no se sentiría cómoda con tener a un desconocido allí. Reorganizó sus ideas y estaba a punto de disculparse y excusar su intromisión lo más educadamente posible cuando la rubia lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes por haber entrado sin llamar, deja que te robe un Donut y en paz – le dijo antes de centrar su atención en la bolsa sin abrir que Danny había dejado en la mesa.

\- He llamado pero nadie ha abierto y entonces cuando estaba a punto… - empezó a excusarse para interrumpirse a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Mary había respondido antes de que él dijera nada. - ¿Como sabias que iba a disculparme por eso?

\- No tienes filtro, Danny – le explicó ella mientras sacaba un Donut de la bolsa y le daba un bocado. - Deberías pedirle a mi hermano que te enseñara Oclumencia, ni siquiera me estoy esforzando.

Oclumencia. ¿De que le sonaba eso? Probablemente era uno de esos términos mágicos que Chin y Steve le habían mencionado de pasada, sin entrar en mucho detalle. Eso explicaría porque le era familiar el termino pero no era capaz de recordar el significado. No como la palabra Dementor, esa no la iba a olvidar en la vida, no después de su ultima visita a Azkaban. Se estremeció al recordar esos dedos agarrándole la barbilla, ese agujero negro acercándose a él.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó de golpe la chica, devolviéndolo al presente. - ¡¿Estuviste a punto de recibir el Beso del Dementor?! ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Parecía aterrorizada y asombrada a la vez. De golpe sin que pudiera evitarlo los recuerdos de ese momento volvieron con fuerza por sí solos, la sensación de desesperanza, el frío, el Dementor, la luz del Patronus chocando contra éste, la posición defensiva de la pantera, la aparición de Steve a su lado, su mirada asustada y el abrazo. Y entonces los recuerdos dejaron de sucederse. Danny inspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por varios segundos. Se sentía mareado, apoyó una mano en la mesa para no caer.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – oyó que alguien le decía mientras unas manos lo conducían hasta una silla, se sentó en ella. - Ha sido sin querer, no lo he podido evitar.

Danny cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza hasta ponerla entre las rodillas, esperando a que el mareo remitiera. Solo necesitaba unos momentos.

\- Si, si, por supuesto – le respondió Mary a algo que ni siquiera había dicho aun. - Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Lo siento mucho Danny, de verdad.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro, concentrado en respirar y superar el mareo sin dejar que las nauseas lo superaran. Cuando se encontró mejor decidió permanecer en esa posición unos segundos más mientras rebobinaba mentalmente la conversación. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la bruja, porque tenia que serlo, había sido capaz de adelantarse a todas sus preguntas o opiniones, respondiéndole antes de que él dijera nada. O al menos en voz alta.

\- ¿Puedes leerme la mente? - le preguntó levantando la mirada.

La bruja parecía nerviosa, cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro y se retorcía las manos constantemente en un gesto casi impulsivo.

\- No lo he hecho expresamente – protestó ella con voz baja y débil. - Es solo que a veces es más difícil hacer oídos sordos y en tu caso es como si estuvieras gritando tus pensamientos a los cuatro vientos.

Danny sonrió muy a su pesar. Si, suponía que eso era típico de él, aparentemente era incapaz de estar callado ni siquiera cuando no decía nada. Herencia Williams en todo su esplendor. Levantó la mirada de nuevo cuando oyó a Mary soltar una risita espontanea para luego taparse la boca con las manos, casi asustada de su propia reacción. Estaba claro que había oído su broma interior. De nuevo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó automáticamente aunque sin saber como remediar la situación.

\- No te disculpes – le respondió ella. - No es tu culpa, soy yo la que esta haciendo algo malo.

Algo en esa frase no le gustó nada. Parecía más algo que la bruja se decía a si misma o que había oído muchas veces antes que algo que realmente creyera.

\- Has dicho que no lo estabas haciendo expresamente, que estaba gritando mis pensamientos, ¿es eso verdad? - le preguntó él.

\- Pude oírte desde la habitación – murmuró ella. - Por eso sabia que estabas aquí.

\- Entonces no es tu culpa sino mía – insistió él. - Perdón por gritar, no es mi intención pero no se como dejar de hacerlo – se disculpó de nuevo. - Ni siquiera se si soy físicamente capaz, todo eso de poner la mente en blanco no es para mi.

Rachel lo había obligado a ir a unas clases de meditación y auto-control con ella durante un tiempo en un intento de encontrar la forma de dejar de discutir por todo y salvar su matrimonio. No hacía falta decir que había sido un completo fracaso, él no estaba hecho para estar quieto y en silencio. Y sus problemas matrimoniales eran mucho más que solo el choque de sus personalidades explosivas. Al final no había servido de nada, Rachel se había llevado a Grace, se había mudado a su tierra natal y se había casado de nuevo. Todo por ser incapaz de controlar su temperamento.

\- Lo piensas de verdad – oyó a la bruja decir con tono incrédulo, Danny no sabia si seguía hablando de su disculpa previa o si era una respuesta a su último pensamiento. - De verdad crees que es tu culpa y que no hay nada malo con lo que he hecho.

\- Has dicho que había sido sin querer – insistió él. - No tengo ni idea de como funciona ésto la verdad. ¿Como es siquiera posible oír los pensamientos ajenos? ¿Puedes oír lo que piensa la gente constantemente o tienes que concentrarte en ello?

\- La mayoría de los Legiliments tienen que concentrarse para hacerlo pero no es así en mi caso – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba en otra silla. - Siempre he podido saber lo que la gente a mi alrededor pensaba, desde que era una niña.

\- Debe ser agotador – musitó él.

\- Al principio lo era – reconoció ella. - Pero con el tiempo aprendí a no hacer mucho caso de las voces, están allí pero normalmente no las escucho.

\- ¿No te da jaquecas? - insistió él. - Solo de pensar en ello ya me duele la cabeza.

Mary rió de nuevo, mucho más relajada. Señaló uno de los cafés que Danny había traído y tras su asentimiento cogió uno y le dio un sorbo.

\- Le falta azúcar – protestó levemente antes de sacar la varita de algún lugar y convocar un recipiente y una cuchara desde la cocina, Danny nunca se cansaría de ver los objetos flotar en el aire por sí solos. - Es como te he dicho, normalmente es parecido a estar en una sala o un restaurante lleno de gente hablando entre ellos al mismo tiempo – le explicó. - Oigo diferentes voces pero no entiendo lo que dicen a no ser que me concentre en ellos.

\- Pero conmigo no te ha costado – insistió él, mientras sacaba un Donut de la bolsa. - Por cierto, ¿donde esta Steve? Se suponía que habíamos quedado hoy pero no se si lo recuerda.

\- Lo recuerda, te aseguro que lo recuerda, lleva pensando en eso desde que llegué – le respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Tu eres un poco diferente, tus pensamientos son más fuertes de lo normal, más pronunciados, sería como si tuvieras una voz potente – siguió explicando. - A parte de que al no haber nadie más cerca tus pensamientos aun destacan más.

\- ¿Y lo de antes? - inquirió. - Quiero decir cuando estaba pensando en Azkaban, de golpe ha sido como ver una película a velocidad ultra-rápida.

\- ¿Película? - le preguntó ella, con expresión confusa.

\- Si, ya sabes, una peli o una serie – le intentó explicar, notando por la expresión de la chica que no lo estaba entendiendo. - ¿Un documental? ¿Cinema? ¡Dime que al menos sabes lo que es una televisión!

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó ella. - ¡Eso si! Son esos artefactos cúbicos que los muggles utilizan tanto, ¿verdad?

Danny casi se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano de la frustración. Sabia que los magos no tenían ordenadores pero es que ni siquiera tener televisión era algo impensable para él. ¡No saber ni lo que era una película! ¿Como se distraían los magos entonces?

\- Lo interesante no es la TV en sí sino lo que se puede ver en ella, las películas son como… ¡obras de teatro! - elaboró él con la inspiración abandonándole, no tenia ni idea de como explicar algo que para él era tan rutinario. - Sabes lo que es el teatro, ¿verdad?

\- Si claro, nosotros también tenemos obras teatrales pero son en grandes locales – respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Seria imposible caber en esas cajas tan pequeñas y no seria practico.

\- ¡No, no, así no es como va! - protestó él, enfatizando con las manos. - Primero se graba la película en frente de una cámara y luego se transmite por diferentes tipos de señales a las TV de cada casa. O se grava en pequeños DVD o Blu-Ray que se ponen a la venta.

\- No entiendo nada Danny, lo siento – se disculpó ella con cara apenada. - Es como si hablaras chino para mi, ¿que es “grabar”? ¿O "deuvede"?

Danny se cubrió los ojos con las manos y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Como pensaba era demasiado difícil de explicar, o al menos para él que siempre había sido más de demostrar las cosas que explicarlas. Lo único que se le ocurría que podría funcionar sería ponerle a Mary una película. El problema era que obviamente Steve no tenia televisión en esa casa y él casi no tenia nada en la suya, normalmente solo miraba partidos de Fútbol o Béisbol o alquilaba películas para Grace. Tal vez llevarla a un cine podría funcionar pero le asustaba lo que la bruja podría causar con la impresión. Aunque tal vez había una manera indirecta de enseñárselo.

\- Tengo una idea – decidió con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedes hacer lo que hiciste antes con mis recuerdos de Azkaban pero con otros? Por ejemplo si me recuerdo en mi mismo viendo la TV, ¿podrías ver ese momento?

Mary lo miró por unos momentos sin decir nada pero con cara de sorpresa, boca abierta incluida. Frunció el cejo al ver esa expresión, no entendía donde estaba el problema, ¿tal vez era algo demasiado personal? Por supuesto que no le gustaría que Mary hurgara en su mente o viera según que cosas pero él viendo el ultimo partido de los Jets no le importaba.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo de verdad que te lea la mente? - murmuró ella en voz baja.

\- No todo por supuesto, solo un pequeño recuerdo, para que entiendas lo que es la televisión – elaboró él. - Es decir, ¿si pienso en mis recuerdos relacionados con ello no vas a ver otra cosa no?

\- Si quisiera podría ver todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos en este mismo instante, Danny – le dijo ella de forma brusca. - No lo voy a hacer por supuesto pero no necesitaría tu colaboración para hacerlo si quisiera.

\- Vaya, eso es realmente útil – respondió él admirado. - Reconozco que me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba mi ex, eso nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas a los dos.

\- ¡No es una broma, Danny! - exclamó la rubia con expresión asustada. - ¡Te aseguro que puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo saber cada uno de tus secretos en solo un instante!

Danny la miró sin decir nada por unos momentos, la miró de verdad. La expresión alegre y despreocupada había dado lugar a una asustada, aterrorizada sería una descripción más acertada. Su mente automáticamente intentó entender el porque de esa reacción. Podía ser que el problema no fuera lo que él había supuesto; no era que Danny hubiera hecho algo indebido al ofrecerse a enseñarle esos momentos sino que Mary daba por supuesto que nadie lo haría, que nadie querría que viera ningún recuerdo. Probablemente ese fuera uno más de los prejuicios de los magos. Maldita sea, iba a necesitar una lista.

\- Aquí la cuestión no es lo que puedas o no hacer, Mary – empezó con voz calmada. - Sino lo que quieres y/o vayas a hacer. Si te pido que solo veas ese recuerdo, ¿vas a ponerte a curiosear por mi mente a tu antojo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - protestó ella. - Eso no estaría bien.

\- Pues esa es la respuesta – insistió él. - Todos podemos hacer muchas cosas indebidas si nos lo proponemos; si quisiera podría sacar la pistola ahora mismo y dispararte. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer.

\- Pero… - musitó ella. - ¿Como sabes que voy a hacer solo lo que me pides?

\- Tu misma has dicho que podías hacerlo en cualquier momento si así quisieras – sentenció él, sacudiendo su mano como si quisiera apartar una mosca, intentando quitarle importancia. - Supongo que es solo cuestión de confianza.

\- Confianza – repitió ella. - ¿Como puedes confiar en mi? Nos acabamos de conocer.

\- Eres la hermana de Steve y la hija de un buen policía, no creo que seas mala persona – le respondió él con una sonrisa. - Ademas suelo acertar bastante con estas cosas, algo me dice que eres de confianza.

Mary se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos y sospechosamente brillantes. Entonces los entrecerró y torció la cabeza hacia un lado levemente.

\- Lo piensas de verdad – murmuró. - De verdad no te importaría que mirara en tus recuerdos, en algunos al menos - entonces sonrió y colocó una mano encima de una de las suyas. - Gracias Danny, no te imaginas lo que eso llega a significar para mi. Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano no puede dejar de pensar en ti.

Esa última frase, dicha con toda la naturalidad del mundo, lo dejó sin aliento por unos instantes. No sabía como tomárselo. ¿Steve pensaba en él constantemente? Recordó las primeras frases que le había dedicado la rubia, le había dicho que se alegraba de conocerlo “al fin”. En ese momento no había prestado atención a ese detalle pero en ese momento entendió que la bruja lo reconoció porque de alguna manera ya lo había visto antes. Y al parecer lo había visto en la mente de su compañero. Precisamente en el momento en que iba a preguntar por eso sintió un escalofrío justo antes de ver aparecer un familiar torbellino en el centro de la sala. Hablando del rey de Roma.

\- ¿Danny? - exclamó cuando lo vio, las manos ocupadas con un par de bolsas de papel llenas. - No te esperaba hoy.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Steve - le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Fuiste tu quien me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que el mago pudiera responder su hermana se adelantó.

\- No mientas Steve - lo regañó con una sonrisa. - Ambos sabemos que no has pensado en nada más en toda la mañana - y dicho eso se volvió hacía Danny. - Ha estado todo el día de un humor de perros porque pensaba que te habías olvidado de ello, Danny.

-¡Mary! - protestó el mago para fulminarla con su mirada.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante varios minutos, Mary con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y Steve con mirada seria, y Danny no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaban "hablando" con sus pensamientos. Los observó en silencio, asombrado y maravillado. Recordó que Mary le había dicho que su hermano nunca le decía nada, entonces no había pillado el doble sentido de la frase pero viéndolos en ese momento lo entendió. Steve no le decía nada con palabras porque se comunicaba con ella mentalmente. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello, le alegraba que Steve no fuera supersticioso con la habilidad de su hermana. Mary desvió la mirada de su hermano para sonreírle, probablemente había oído su último comentario. Él le sonrió de vuelta y le guiñó un ojo ante la mirada asombrada del mago.

\- Creo que sería mejor que me fuera - dijo él a desgana. - Supongo que querréis poneros al día.

\- No tienes que irte Danny - le respondió Steve en seguida. - No molestas.

\- De hecho tengo que pasar por el Callejón Diagon a comprar un par de cosas - comentó Mary. - Así que no dejéis vuestros planes de lado por mi.

\- ¿El Callejón Diagon? - preguntó él, incapaz de contener su curiosidad habitual.

\- Es uno de los barrios mágicos de Londres - le explicó Steve automáticamente, como siempre que mencionaba algún aspecto desconocido de su mundo. - Es un barrio comercial muy importante puesto que es donde hay el banco Gringotts.

\- ¿Nunca has estado allí Danny? - preguntó Mary para luego contestarse a si misma. - Oh, ya veo que no.

\- Mary... - gruñó Steve de nuevo.

\- No pasa nada Steve - replicó ella, poniendo cara de exasperación. - A Danny no le importa.

El mago golpeador lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada al respecto. Mary rompió de nuevo el silencio.

\- ¿Por que no vamos juntos? - propuso con una sonrisa. - Apuesto a que aun ni siquiera tienes una cuenta en el banco, ¿verdad Danny?

\- Tengo mi propia cuenta gracias - replicó él.

\- Pero una cuenta muggle no te va a servir a partir de ahora - insistió Steve. - Mary tiene razón, vas a necesitar una cuenta en el banco mágico si vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia.

Genial. Como si haber tenido que cambiar todos sus escasos ahorros de dolares a libras no hubiera sido suficiente. Danny estaba seguro de que había perdido más con el cambio de moneda que lo que ganó en dos meses. ¿Y de que le serviría cobrar en moneda mágica si iba a necesitar dinero en el mundo real?

\- En Gringotts puedes cambiar los galeones y knuts a libras si te hace falta pero la mayoría de los productos diarios los puedes comprar allí, incluso te ahorrarías dinero – insistió la bruja. - No hay impuestos de importación y exportación que encarezcan el producto cuando se utilizan transportes mágicos.

\- Y además Grace va a necesitar algunas cosas cuando empiece Hogwarts el año que viene – comentó Steve. - En el Callejón Diagon vas a encontrar todo lo que le pueda hacer falta en el colegio.

Danny le echó una mala mirada a los hermanos antes de suspirar. Muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que tenían razón, había estado postergando cualquier contacto con ese mundo pero si Grace iba a formar parte de él lo mejor sería habituarse cuando antes mejor.

\- Está bien, está bien – aceptó él a regañadientes. - ¡Pero que sepas que no te permito usar a mi hija para hacerme chantaje emocional, Steven!

Se terminó su café de un trago mientras ignoraba la risita de Mary y el “Si funciona...” murmurado de Steve. Le echó una mirada a la bolsa solo para descubrir que todos sus Donuts habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Oyó una risita y levantó la mirada sólo para ver a Mary relamiéndose los dedos.

\- Me debes un desayuno – le dijo fingiendo enojo.

\- Sin problemas, podemos desayunar en Floreant – respondió ella levantándose y cambiando su ropa con un movimiento de varita. - Aunque lo mejor son sus helados los desayunos no están mal.

\- ¿Que es exactamente lo que tienes que comprar Mary? - preguntó su hermano mientras se dirigía a la cocina aun con las manos llenas.

\- Quiero pasar por Malkin Sisters para comprarme un par de túnicas nuevas – fue su respuesta. - Por supuesto no pretendo que me acompañéis a comprar ropa, chicos, preferiría no tener que escuchar vuestro aburrimiento.

\- Parece ser que eso de ir a comprar ropa sigue siendo más típico de chicas incluso cuando el estilo es horrible – no pudo evitar decir Danny con sarcasmo. - Me alegra que al menos eso sea familiar.

\- No creas que te vas a librar por mucho tiempo, Danny, tu también deberías comprarte alguna túnica – lo amenazó ella. - No puedes ir con esa ropa por nuestro mundo.

\- Pero bueno, ¿que os pasa a los McGarrett con mi ropa? - protestó él.

\- Es ropa muggle – respondieron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

\- Wow, en estéreo, genial – prosiguió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Nadie le contestó así que bajo la mirada de nuevo para observar a los dos hermanos. Lo miraban con idénticas expresiones de confusión. ¿Y ahora que había dicho? Rebobinó su propia frase y dedujo que lo que no entendían era el comentario sobre sonar en estéreo. Suspiró. No le apetecía tener que explicar la broma, perdería su gracia si lo hiciera. Entonces recordó que no tenia porque hacerlo, al menos no con la bruja. Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se concentró en recordarse a si mismo de adolescente jugueteando con su antiguo equipo de música y luego en varias de las ocasiones en que él o sus amigos habían usado esa misma broma y el contexto. Vio como Mary abría mucho los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo! - exclamó ella. - He de reconocer que tiene su gracia.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó Steve. - Eso si que no, no os podéis aliar en mi contra, ¡eso no es justo!

Danny intercambió una mirada con Mary y luego tuvo una idea. Sonrió cuando vio los ojos de la bruja brillar peligrosamente, lo había oído, perfecto.

\- ¿Es que aun no sabes hermanito… - empezó ella con tono meloso.

\- … que la vida no es justa? - terminó él la frase.

Steve los miró alternativamente durante unos segundos con la boca abierta antes de soltar lo que parecía un gruñido y salir de la habitación refunfuñando en voz baja. Él y Mary empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Oh Danny – le dijo ella. - ¡Como nos vamos a reír!

Él no pudo evitar reír con más fuerza, le encantaba como pensaba esa chica.

* * *

 

Steve y Mary lo aparecieron en un callejón oscuro y desde allí lo condujeron por la calle Charing Cross hacía lo que parecía un pub de mala muerte. Lo curioso era que al principio no fue capaz de ver el cartel del lugar pero a medida que se iban acercando éste se hizo más y más claro hasta que pudo distinguir el dibujo. Se trataba de una especie de olla vieja y grande en negro con tres patas largas sobre un fondo amarillento. Las letras  _El Caldero Chorreante_ encima del dibujo no dejaban dudas de lo que era el dibujo en cuestión. Miró a su alrededor, como ya parecía habitual la gente que paseaba por la calle no se fijaba en ese pequeño local, entre una tienda de electrónica y otra de ropa. Se fijó en la única ventana visible del pub, que ocupaba casi toda la pared al lado de la puerta, y no le sorprendió en absoluto notar la leve deformidad de la realidad que ya empezaba a asociar con los conjuros de ocultamiento.

Siguió a los magos al interior del lugar y se sorprendió cuando por dentro éste parecía mucho más amplio y soleado de lo que la diminuta entrada daba a entender. Se trataba de un bar británico típico del país, de aspecto antiguo pero reformado, los muebles tanto del bar como las mesas, sillas y sillones eran relativamente nuevos y estaban en buen estado, el suelo relucía y las paredes pintadas de un color claro le daban más luminosidad al lugar. A un lado había unas escaleras por donde vio bajar a un niño en pijama seguido de un mago con túnica y expresión cansada; probablemente ese lugar era también un hostal entonces. Muchas mesas estaban ocupadas por magos y brujas con sus estrafalarias ropas, algunos de ellos desayunando con un periódico con imágenes en movimiento en frente de ellos. Un chico joven iba limpiando las mesas con un simple gesto de varita y los vasos y platos vacíos volvían solos a la cocina.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - oyó entonces decir a una mujer bastante entrada en años. - ¡Pero si es la pequeña Mary!

Ésta sonrió cuando la vio y no tardó en ir a saludarla con un abrazo.

\- Me alegro de verte Hannah – oyó que le decía. - Hace mucho tiempo, ¿como está la familia?

Steve también se acercó a saludar y tras una breve conversación y promesas de pasar mas a menudo por el lugar lograron despedirse de la efusiva mujer y condujeron a Danny hacia el patio de atrás del pub. Se detuvieron enfrente de una pared de ladrillo rojizo de al menos cinco metros de alto. Danny miró a su alrededor. El patio no tenia más de veinte metros cuadrados y no había más salida que la del pub. 

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¿Os habéis perdido? - preguntó a los magos con tono burlesco.

\- Dímelo tu Danny – le respondió Steve con una sonrisa. - ¿Ves algo extraño por aquí?

\- A parte de un tipo de casi dos metros vestido como si fuera un crío en Halloween no, nada raro.

\- Muy gracioso – respondió éste. - Vamos, seguro que lo puedes hacer mejor.

Danny suspiró, no le apetecía nada empezar el día usando su sensibilidad. Al fin y al cabo era sábado, debería de tener el día libre de esas cosas. Aunque tal vez se lo había buscado yendo a casa del mago de visita en vez de quedarse en casa viendo la televisión. Miró a su alrededor con desgana, intentando ver si había algo inusual. No vio nada al principio pero cuando posó sus ojos por segunda vez en la pared de ladrillo notó algo extraño. Se acercó y puso una mano en la pared, era sólida pero a sus ojos los ladrillos del centro parecían borrosos, casi translucidos aunque era incapaz de ver que había detrás de ellos. Percibió una especie de corriente bajo su mano que le provocó un escalofrío. No sabia que era lo que buscaba pero estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera era allí.

\- Está pared tiene magia infundada aunque no logro identificar el hechizo – comentó, girándose hacía el mago que lo miraba sonriente.

\- Es un hechizo muy antiguo y prácticamente indetectable – le explicó él. - Ni siquiera yo se cual es.

\- ¿Y para que sirve? - preguntó Danny.

\- Observa – le respondió Steve.

Dicho eso sacó la varita y golpeó unos ladrillos en concreto, haciendo un circulo alrededor de uno central. Entonces éstos empezaron a hundirse en la pared y a moverse hacia los lados, girando sobre si mismos hasta formar un arco lo suficiente grande como para que tres personas pasaran lado a lado. Y después del arco se podía vislumbrar una calle atestada de gente.

\- Bienvenido al callejón Diagon, Danny – le dijo Mary con una sonrisa mientras lo agarraba de un brazo y lo empujaba hacia la calle.

No había palabras suficientes para describir ese lugar. Parecía una calle antigua, muy antigua, con edificios de madera y ladrillo bajos, de dos o tres plantas como máximo, grandes escaparates en la parte frontal y luces de aceite colgando cada dos ventanas. La gente ocupaba cada rincón del lugar de forma que Danny prácticamente no andaba, era llevado por la corriente de gente. Había magos y brujas entrando y saliendo de los edificios, niños con la nariz pegada a un escaparate con escobas en exposición, búhos descansando tranquilamente en la puerta de otro local, tres magos comparando calderos y discutiendo sobre cual era el mejor en otro. El olor de animales, especias y otros productos raros se mezclaba con el sudor de la gente y el olor típico de ciudad. Y la magia estaba en todas partes. De vez en cuando alguno de los magos y brujas que lo rozaban al pasar le producían un escalofrío., desde el interior de algunos edificios podía vislumbrar los colores brillantes de hechizos siendo realizados y objetos mágicos y las cosas se movían solas por doquier. Se dejó llevar con un McGarrett a cada lado, escuchando sus explicaciones rápidas sin ser capaz ni de pensar, menos aun de decir nada.

\- Esa es la tienda de calderos – señaló Steve al local de los magos discutiendo. - Presumen de tener todo tipo de calderos, incluso plegables, pero la verdad es que yo prefiero los de toda la vida. Las pociones no saben igual si son hechas en uno de oro o aluminio.

\- En esa dirección solía haber una tienda de objetos inútiles de segunda mano pero creo que la cerraron para abrir una cadena de ropa muggle – le estaba diciendo Mary al mismo tiempo. - Se está haciendo popular eso de tener tiendas de ropa muggle en nuestro mundo pero son extremadamente caras, lo que me parece una locura. Yo prefiero ir a Malkin Sisters – continuó señalando una tienda al lado de la de los calderos. - Tienen túnicas hechas a medida, buen ojo para los colores y no son unos hipócritas.

\- ¿Acaso ocurre a menudo? - preguntó Danny

\- Te sorprenderías de lo frecuente que es, sobretodo en vendedores – respondió Mary con tono resignado. - No te imaginas lo difícil que es sonreírle educadamente a alguien cuando tras su sonrisa puedes ver y oír como te menosprecia.

Danny pensó en ello por un momento. Recordó todas las veces en que alguien de confianza y que él consideraba amigo resultó que en realidad no lo tenia a él en la misma estima. Todas las sonrisas falsas de Rachel en los últimos años de su matrimonio, siempre con su educación británica y sus perfectos modales. Tal vez si hubiera sabido lo que pensaban desde el primer momento se habría ahorrado el sufrimiento, cierto, pero tampoco habría disfrutado los buenos momentos de la misma forma. Dijeran lo que dijeran a veces la ignorancia era felicidad.

\- Eso tiene que ser duro – respondió él, solidarizándose. - Debe ser muy difícil para ti confiar en alguien.

Mary lo miró sorprendida por unos instantes antes de sonreír ampliamente y agarrarle un brazo.

\- Es difícil – reconoció. - Pero mi don también me ayuda a valorar más las pocas personas sinceras y directas que conozco.

Danny la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta al instante de que estaba hablando de él. Le sonrió. Prácticamente acababa de conocer a esa chica pero ya la tenia en gran estima, de alguna forma estaban en sintonía. De repente Mary se tensó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltarle el brazo y alejarse un paso. Danny la miró confundido y ella le señaló a Steve con un leve gesto de cabeza y una media sonrisa. Cuando se giró a verlo se encontró con un rostro serio, sin expresión alguna pero con la mirada puesta al frente, evitando mirarlos. Fijándose más notó que Steve tenia las manos cerradas en puños y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que estaba aplicando. Tal vez llevarse tan bien con la hermana pequeña del mago golpeador no era una buena idea pero no era algo que Danny pudiera evitar. Y por supuesto no veía a Mary de esa forma, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Steve al respecto. Primero Kono y ahora Mary, parecía que era incapaz de llevarse bien con una chica sin que sus familiares más próximos quisieran matarlo.

\- Allí enfrente está Gringotts – dijo Mary rompiendo el tenso silencio. - ¿Por que no vais y os informáis sobre cómo abrir una cuenta para Danny mientras yo voy a Malkin Sisters? Podemos quedar dentro de una hora aquí y ir a comer algo.

Eso era un claro intento de dejarlos a solas, probablemente huyendo del malhumor de Steve. ¿Por que la gente siempre esperaba que fuera él quien lidiara con el mago golpeador y sus abruptos cambios de humor? Le lanzó una mala mirada a Mary, pensando tan fuerte como pudo _"Me debes una por esto"_ pero no intentó detenerla cuando se alejó con una sonrisa. Eso de la telepatía era realmente muy útil.

Una vez solos Steve le indicó con un gesto la dirección y empezó a andar sin esperarlo. Danny se negó a correr detrás de él así que lo siguió a su ritmo y no pasó mucho hasta que el mago se detuvo para esperarlo. Danny intentó no sonreír y esperó hasta estar a su nivel para empezar a hablar.

\-  ¿Sabes?  Tu hermana no es como me esperaba - empezó, ignorando la expresión seria de Steve. -  A parte de su  aberración hereditaria por la ropa adecuada para un buen profesional  parece bastante guay, mucho p a r a ser una McGarrett.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - protestó el mago, aun tenso. - ¿ Estas diciendo que yo no soy  guay ?

\- Tal vez  en ciertas situaciones , ya sabes, cuando tenemos a una horda de Dementores acechando o un edificio está a punto de derrumbarse encima nuestro eres genial, increíble - elaboró él, notando como el mago a su lado se relajaba gradualmente. - Pero a lo que se refiere a  interacción humana , mamífero a mamífero, necesitas mejorar mucho.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido - protestó él. - Se comunicarme perfectamente, Danny.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte el incidente con el niño del hipopótamo? - contraatacó él. - Aunque en realidad entiendo de dónde lo has sacado, supongo que tener una hermana que sabe exactamente lo que piensas no hace necesaria la comunicación verbal.

\- Mary no tiene culpa de nada - la defendió él automáticamente.

\- Por supuesto que no, Mary es genial, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Mientras hablaban se habían ido moviendo por la calle, por lo que parecía dirigiéndose hacia un gran edificio blanco con columnas en la entrada que incluso él  podía notar que no estaban alineadas. Estructuralmente  hablando  ese edificio no  debería de aguantarse  en pie así que probablemente había magia involucrada, para variar. Danny sacudió la cabeza. Poder hacer magia no debería ser una excusa para construir chapuzas arquitectónicas como esa.

\- ¿Entonces no te preocupa su habilidad? - preguntó Steve en voz baja. - Se que puede ser impactante al principio.

\- No me molesta lo que puede hacer si es lo que estas preguntando - respondió él. - No quiere decir que quiera que vea todos mis recuerdos y pensamientos por supuesto, algunos de ellos podrían  causarle un trauma , la verdad. Pero he hablado con ella y me explicó que no era algo que pudiera controlar exactamente - hizo una pausa antes de comentar con sarcasmo. - Al parecer  alzo la voz incluso dentro de mi mente.

\- No se porque me sorprende - rio él. - Si quieres puedo enseñarte Oclumencia, o al menos lo suficiente para ocultar los recuerdos que no quieres que la gente lea.

\- Mary comentó algo de eso - musitó él. - ¿Se puede aprender? ¿No es algo de nacimiento como lo que ella hace?

\- Tanto la Legilim a ncia como la Oclumencia pueden ser aprendidas aunque no es fácil y no todo el mundo es capaz de ello - le explicó él,  deteniéndose en la entrada del edificio. - Mary es un caso excepcional, ella ha sido una Legiliment desde que era una niña, para ella es tan fácil como andar.

\- Vaya, deduzco que no es muy frecuente tener esa habilidad entonces.

\- No, pero tampoco es tan rara - respondió él. - Aunque eso no le ha evitado los prejuicios.

\- Algo así me había supuesto por su reacción cuando le dije que no me importaba – comentó él. - Los magos en general sois en excesivo prejuiciosos, los muggles, los squibs, los legiliment… - gruñó él con enojo. - Tal parece que cualquiera que no entre dentro de vuestra concepción de “normal” mereciera ser odiado y repudiado.

\- No todos los magos somos así, Danny – protestó Steve.

\- Puede que no seas tan exagerado pero se que consideras a los muggles inferiores a los magos, Steven – lo regañó él. - Por eso no puedes aceptar que yo sea un muggle.

\- No lo acepto porque no es verdad – insistió él. - Y puede que haya subestimado a los muggles, es cierto, pero estoy intentando ser más objetivo con ellos.

\- ¿A si? - preguntó él con sarcasmo. - ¿Desde cuando exactamente?

\- Desde que te conocí – le respondió el mago mirándole fijamente. - Tienes razón, al principio te subestimé, pero me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba y lo sigues haciendo a diario. De verdad te agradezco que seas tan abierto con Mary, lo ha pasado muy mal en el pasado por culpa de los estúpidos prejuicios de la gente.

Danny desvió la mirada incomodo. Había algo en la forma en que Steve lo miraba que a veces lo ponía de los nervios. Se sentía como el sujeto de un experimento a veces, siendo estudiado y analizado con meticulosidad.  Esperaba que la curiosidad de Steve no lo llevara a intentar diseccionarlo, eso no seria agradable precisamente. 

\- Entonces, ¿esto es Gringotts? - preguntó señalando el edificio blanco con la cabeza, en un nada sutil intento de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

\- Si, este es el Banco Mágico de Inglaterra, Gringotts – le respondió el mago. - Antes de entrar tengo que advertirte de que la mayoría de trabajadores del banco son  duendes.

\- ¿Duendes? - exclamó Danny sorprendido.

\- Los veras enseguida, sólo recuerda que los duendes son criaturas inteligentes iguales que nosotros, no son animales – le advirtió Steve. - Suelen ser malcarados, gruñones y desconfiados, sobretodo de los magos, pero son los mejores economistas del mundo, de hecho son prácticamente los creadores del sistema económico m á gico.

\- ¿Como son físicamente? - preguntó él, intentando prepararse.

\- Son bajitos y humanoides pero no son agradables a la vista – reconoció Steve. - Sobretodo intenta ser siempre respetuoso con ellos pero no te dejes arrollar. Los duendes y los magos tenemos una conflictiva historia e incluso ahora que han pasado siglos desde la ultima guerra entre nosotros las relaciones entre nuestras especies son delicadas.

Genial. Eso era perfecto. O sea que los magos eran tan estúpidos como para depositar todo el poder económico de su mundo en una especie que no los aguantaba. Totalmente lógico.

\- Nunca entenderé a los magos – gruñó él. - ¿Seguro que no puedo cobrar en mi cuenta muggle?

\- No Danny, lo siento – le respondió el mago con una leve sonrisa.

\- En fin, vamos a ello – aceptó él.

Con eso Steve le apretó el brazo un instante antes de girarse y empezar a subir las escaleras. Danny lo siguió, observando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que lo que al principio había creído que era sólo una capa de pintura blanca recubriendo la fachada del edificio era en realidad mármol blanco pulido. Al final de las escaleras  unas enormes puertas de bronce bruñido estaban flanqueadas por dos diminutas figuras a cada lado. Se fijó en ellas y se dio cuenta de que, tal y como los había descrito Steve, se trataban de criaturas humanoides de dedos largos, orejas y nariz largas y puntiagudas y rostros marcadamente agresivos. Vestían con trajes elegantes hechos a medida, zapatos impecables y iban armados con dos grandes bastones que Danny no dudaba que sabrían utilizar si fuera necesario. Sus ojos negros mostraban una inteligencia y desconfianza asombrosa. Se preguntó por un momento cual era realmente la historia entre esas criaturas y los magos, que había pasado para forzar esa convivencia cuando estaba claro que ninguno toleraba al otro. Probablemente Hermione sabría la respuesta.

Danny se detuvo un instante ante las puertas, mirando a los duendes e intentando no parecer grosero por ello. Les dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, primero a uno y después al otro y vio complacido como uno de ellos le devolvía el gesto lentamente. Sólo entonces siguió a Steve  que se encontraba aguantando las puertas abiertas mientras lo observaba atónito.

\- ¿A que a venido eso? - le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Me pareció apropiado – respondió Danny, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de las puertas del exterior se encontraron en un corto vestíbulo con varias puertas, flanqueadas de nuevo por duendes. Danny los saludó de nuevo con un gesto respetuoso pero sin decir nada antes de entrar para hallarse en una larga y alta sala recubierta de mármol tanto en el suelo como en las paredes y con grandes lamparas de araña colgando del alto techo a intervalos regulares. A ambos lados de la sala y durante toda su longitud había varias hileras de mesas altas con duendes sentados en altos taburetes, sumergidos entre monedas, joyas o papeles. No había dos duendes iguales aunque todos poseían ciertas características en común como la nariz y las orejas largas, la piel de aspecto áspero y color claro y los ojos negros e inteligentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos vestía con traje a medida y muchos usaban gafas y lentes al observar con atención las gemas y monedas. Ninguno les prestó la más mínima atención mientras ellos andaban hasta el final del pasillo, donde una mesa con tres duendes los aguardaba para atenderlos.

\-  Buenos días – saludó Steve con educación. - Me llamo Steve McGarrett y me gustaría acceder a la bóveda de mi difunto padre John McGarrett.

El duende levantó la mirada de los papeles y lo estudió durante unos momentos antes de responderle.

\- Vamos a necesitar una prueba oficial de su defunción, un documento identificativo y la llave de la bóveda antes de proceder – dijo el duende con expresión agria.

\- Por supuesto, aquí tengo los documentos necesarios – respondió Steve con expresión serena e inexpresiva. - Y en cuanto a la identificación confío en que mi varita sea suficiente, está registrada en el departamento de magos golpeadores.

\- Vamos a requerir de unos momentos para comprobar la veracidad de esos documentos – respondió el duende mientras a su señal se acercaba otro duende al que le pasó los documentos. - ¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda servirlos, señores?

El tono de voz con el que el duende había pronunciado la ultima frase estaba lleno de veneno, Danny notó el especial énfasis que la criatura había puesto en la palabra “servirlos” y se preguntó de nuevo cual era la causa de ese odio entre duendes y magos.

\- En realidad si, mi amigo desearía abrir una bóveda nueva – respondió Steve en tono cortante mientras le dirigía una mirada.

Ante eso Danny se adelantó, sonrió educadamente y le dedicó una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza al duende antes de empezar a hablar con toda la educación de que era capaz.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Daniel Williams  y como mi amigo ha comentado desearía abrir una cuenta nueva en su banco, si eso es posible.

El duende lo estudió fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros mientras Danny se esforzaba en mantener su posición corporal lo más casual posible.

\- Nunca antes ha habido un Williams en nuestros registros – replicó el duende con aspereza.

\- Así es – respondió Danny con tranquilidad. - Soy la primera persona en mi familia en requerir sus servicios, tengo antepasados muggles y hasta ahora he estado usando sus bancos - se explicó él. - Ruego disculpe mi desconocimiento de sus protocolos.

El duende lo siguió mirando fijamente con su expresión inmutable pero Danny estaba seguro de que había cierta relajación en la posición corporal de la criatura. Tal vez reconocer que no era exactamente un mago había ayudado. O quizá era algo que había dicho.

\- Un recién llegado, entiendo – musitó éste. - ¿Desearía abrir una cuenta personal o familiar?

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellas? - preguntó él intentando mantener el tono civilizado.

\- Con una bóveda individual sólo usted tendría acceso mientras que si se tratara de una cuenta familiar los miembros de su familia podrían tener el mismo acceso que usted, suponiendo que tuvieran la llave correcta, por supuesto – le explicó el duende.

\- ¿Podría decidir que miembros de mi familia quiero que tengan acceso? - siguió preguntando él, pensando en Rachel y Stan. - Tengo una hija aun menor de edad y su madre actualmente tiene otra pareja, por supuesto mi hija tiene todo el derecho del mundo pero no me gustaría que mi ex-mujer y su marido tuvieran acceso a nuestra bóveda.

Una chispa de reconocimiento y comprensión pasó por los ojos del duende y Danny casi podía jurar que el duende estaba a punto de sonreír.

\- Por supuesto, entiendo la situación perfectamente – le respondió. - En Gringotts nos enorgullecemos de preservar  y proteger  las pertenencias  de nuestros clientes. Sólo aquellos que usted decida podrán tener acceso a su bóveda.

\- Eso es perfecto – respondió Danny con una sonrisa. - Hay otra cuestión que me gustaría comentar, actualmente todo mi dinero es muggle, ¿supondría eso un problema?

\- En absoluto, el dinero que desee ingresar será convertido a la moneda del mundo mágico y guardado en ese formato – le explicó el duende. - Sin embargo hay algo que debo advertirle, somos conscientes de que la economía muggle utiliza cuentas digitales y tarjetas de plástico asociadas a las cuentas de los clientes – el duende hizo una pausa y Danny asintió. - En nuestro mundo tal sistema no es viable, la única forma de pago es el efectivo.

\- Vaya – musitó Danny. - Lo lamento pero no llevo mi dinero en efectivo en este momento.

\- No hay ningún problema, le tomaremos los datos y le reservaremos una bóveda durante diez días – decidió el duende. - Si desea usarla tendrá ese plazo para hacer el primer ingreso en efectivo. Si tarda más tiempo va a tener que pagar una penalización.

\- Estupendo, muchas gracias – le dijo Danny sonriendo e ignorando la ultima frase del duende.

\- En ese caso mi asistente le tomará los datos – le dijo el duende señalando al duende a su derecha.

\- Entendido, gracias de nuevo – insistió Danny, satisfecho con la conversación civilizada que acababa de tener con la que aparentemente era una de las razas más opuestas a los magos.

Finalizada la conversación saludó al siguiente duende y lo siguió a un despacho pequeño al cual se accedía por una puerta a la derecha de la mesa. Steve hizo el amago de seguirlo pero el duende le gruñó que no podía estar presente a no ser que fuera co-propietario de la bóveda. El mago se tensó ante eso y Danny tuvo que lanzarle una mirada de advertencia para impedir que éste actuara precipitadamente. Sinceramente no entendía porque tanta hostilidad, a él los duendes le habían parecido muy capaces y unos grandes profesionales.

El asistente, que se presentó como Bogroot, le preguntó infinidad de cosas, algunas lógicas como su nombre, edad y residencia, y otras extrañas como su comida favorita, su primera mascota, que pie tenia más grande o cual era su tipo de música favorita. Danny respondió a todas las preguntas y aguantó con paciencia que el duende le tomara algunas medidas físicas como su altura o el ancho de sus hombros con una cinta métrica que se movía sola.  Se negó a aportar su sangre cuando el duende le ofreció esa opción como “adicional prueba de seguridad” y a cambio tuvo que aguantar muchas más preguntas sobre su vida personal y sus preferencias. Entendía que todas esas preguntas eran una forma de asegurarse que nadie se hacía pasar por él, sobretodo en un mundo donde la magia hacía maravillas, pero la idea de donar su sangre no le gustaba. Sabía por Hermione que muchos conjuros usaban partes del cuerpo como las uñas, piel muerta, pelos o sangre para controlar o maldecir a la gente y precisamente por eso no tenia ninguna intención de dejar su sangre en manos de nadie si lo podía evitar. Aunque eso le impidiera tener una bóveda de máxima seguridad. No era que la necesitara realmente, no era rico precisamente.

Cuando salió del despacho se encontró a Steve sentado en una silla en una posición rígida, los músculos en tensión, un saco pequeño en una mano y la otra sospechosamente cerca del bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Los duendes a su alrededor lo miraban con expresiones agrias y enojadas en el rostro. Danny inspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia antes de despedirse de Bogroot y dirigirse hacia su amigo. Éste se levantó al instante y hizo un paso hacia él. Danny lo agarró del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la salida, saludando al duende que lo había atendido con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia del banco, entonces Steve se giró hacia él y lo agarró de los brazos.

\- ¿Estas bien Danny? - le preguntó.  \- Me olvidé de advertirte sobre los contratos de los duendes, no firmaste nada, ¿no?

\- No, Steven, no he firmado ningún contrato, mágico o no – le respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Bogroot me informó de ello y me ofreció la opción de firmar un contrato de sangre pero la rechacé.

\- ¿La rechazaste? - repitió el mago.

\- Si, Steve, la rechacé. Aunque no te lo parezca no soy un completo inútil, Hermione me advirtió de la magia vinculante por sangre y no tengo ninguna intención de someter mi voluntad a nadie – le replicó él molesto con su actitud. - ¿Además que se supone que estabas haciendo con ese numerito? ¿Que ibas a hacer, liarte a hechizos con los duendes sólo porque no te habían dejado entrar conmigo?

\- Los duendes no son de confianza, ya te lo he explicado – protestó él.

\- Si no fueran de confianza no tendrían el peso de la economía mágica en sus manos – replicó él. - De hecho fueron perfectamente correctos conmigo cuando supieron que era muggle así que puede que sea solo con los magos con quien tienen problemas.

\- ¿Correctos? - musitó Steve. - Danny, son duendes, no serían correctos ni si les fuera la vida en ello.

\- Pues yo creo que esa actitud es precisamente la razón de vuestra enemistad – replicó él. - No puedes recibir respeto sin profesarlo antes.

\- Lo que tu digas Danny – dijo al fin el mago, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

\- ¿Pudiste acceder a tu bóveda? - le preguntó él para cambiar el tema.

\- Si, tengo todo lo que necesito – le respondió el mago, agitando el saco que llevaba atado a la cintura.

\- Vamos entonces a buscar a Mary – decidió él - Me muero de hambre.

\- Danno, tu siempre tienes hambre – respondió el mago con una sonrisa.

Danny no contestó. Giró la cabeza para echar un ultimo vistazo al banco. Los guardias de la puerta seguían inmóviles, dos pequeñas figuras oscuras contrastando con la fachada blanca. Decidió que lo primero que haría cuando llegara a casa sería llamar a Hermione y preguntarle por esa especie, no entendía el por qué de tanta desconfianza pero conociendo a los magos tal vez era algo que había ido pasando de padres a hijos. Tal vez el ser un recién llegado le permitía ver las cosas con más imparcialidad.

 _O tal vez sólo tengo buena mano con las especies gruñonas y desconfiadas,_ pensó al mirar a Steve que aun tenía el cejo fruncido y los hombros tensos. No pudo evitar sonreír con un sentimiento peligrosamente parecido al afecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, el trabajo me ha absorbido últimamente. Voy a intentar recuperar el ritmo anterior pero sea como sea la historia no ha terminado ni mucho menos.  
> Gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que han leído hasta aquí. Espero que os guste este interludio.


	7. Caso 3: Amanda y Robin Reeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/2018: actualizando el capítulo me he dado cuenta de que faltaba un fragmento hacia el final del caso, no se como ocurrió pero ya está arreglado. Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho que se causó esta lesión?

El buen doctor siguió observando su radiografía antes de volverse hacia él, sin inmutarse por su semi-desnudez ni por el hecho de que Danny se había presentado en la consulta cojeando y sin una visita concertada en un viernes, cuando él sabia perfectamente lo difícil que era conseguir una consulta justo antes del fin de semana. Llevaba tiempo con dolor en la rodilla pero había insistido, tozudo como él sólo, hasta que esa mañana ésta le había dicho que hasta allí había llegado y se había visto obligado a ir al médico más próximo. El buen hombre sin embargo no parecía tener prisa puesto que se sentó en una silla en frente de él, dedicándole toda su atención.

\- Bueno... – empezó él. - Originalmente fue jugando al béisbol en el instituto pero no me había molestado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- No tenemos sus datos en nuestro sistema así que supongo que no es nacido en Inglaterra – inquirió el doctor.

\- No, no, soy de Nueva Jersey – explicó Danny.

\- Voy a necesitar su permiso para solicitar su historial médico entonces – comentó el buen hombre.

\- Por supuesto, ningún problema.

El doctor se levantó y se dirigió a un archivador, buscando algo, probablemente la documentación necesaria para hacer la solicitud. Siguió hablando mientras buscaba.

\- Dice que no le había molestado hasta ahora – prosiguió, soltando un leve “aja” antes de girarse hacia él de nuevo con unos papeles en las manos. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo traumatico recientemente que haya podido causar que el daño reapareciera?

Danny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a explicarle sus desventuras al buen hombre. ¿Que si había pasado algo traumatico en el último mes y medio? En una sola palabra: Steve.

\- La verdad es que sí – asintió él, intentando controlar su tono de voz. - Tengo un nuevo compañero.

Supo al instante cómo había sonado esa frase cuando vio al doctor sonreír maliciosamente. Perfecto. Incluso un hombre de unos cincuenta años, un inteligente profesional de la medicina que lo acababa de conocer y que no había visto nunca a Steve, pensaba que el mago golpeador y él eran compañeros. Compañeros “compañeros”. No del tipo profesional vamos.

\- Me refería más a una lesión física – dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa y las cejas levantadas.

Danny casi pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él?

\- No, no, éste tío es literalmente como una lesión física, Doctor – protestó él pero al ver que la sonrisa permanecía en su lugar entendió que acababa de decir otra frase que podía ser malinterpretada. - Verá, diez minutos después de conocerlo me dispararon y salí volando por una ventana, literalmente.

La sonrisa desapareció y el doctor pareció darse cuenta por fin de a que tipo de compañero se refería. Por si acaso Danny decidió elaborar su explicación.

\- Pocas horas después de eso conduce un coche por mitad de un bosque sin seguir ningún camino y cuesta arriba – siguió diciendo. - Sólo para acabar, no bromeo, sólo para acabar causando que un árbol cayera encima de éste y lo destrozara. Y si, yo iba en ese coche y estaba cerca cuando el árbol lo aplastó.

Técnicamente lo del árbol no fue directamente culpa de Steve y después de eso le dejó el vehículo como nuevo pero no podía precisamente entrar en los detalles mágicos de la situación. No con un médico muggle al menos. Podría contar muchas otras experiencias similares en el mes y medio que llevaba trabajando en el DAP pero por la cara del doctor no era necesario; ya se había hecho una idea de la situación.

\- ¿Condujo un coche por enmedio del bosque sin seguir ninguna senda? - preguntó sorprendido el hombre. - No me extraña que acabara chocando contra un árbol.

Danny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no corregir al otro hombre. No fue exactamente así como ocurrió pero suponía que era una buena deducción por su parte. No era como si el pobre hombre pudiera ser capaz de imaginarse la locura que era últimamente la vida de Danny.

\- Si, exacto, es un animal sin control – asintió él. - Y tengo la sensación de que sólo está calentando y lo peor aun está por venir.

\- Auch – musitó el doctor, dedicándole una mirada llena de compasión.

\- Yeah – asintió él de nuevo. - Así que, ¿cómo lo soluciono?

\- Cambiando de compañero – respondió al instante el buen hombre.

Ese comentario le arrancó una sonrisa muy a su pesar. El doctor tenia razón, esa sería probablemente la solución a la mayoría de sus problemas. Pero la realidad era que no tenia voz ni voto en ese aspecto y aunque la tuviese le gustaba trabajar en el DAP, a pesar de las locuras de Steve. Le encantaba ayudar a Kono con sus prácticas de tiro dos veces por semana, observando orgulloso como iba mejorando día a día. Le entusiasmaba ver a Chin tan animado y dedicado al trabajo, siempre el primero en llegar a las oficinas y siempre con una calma interna que no le había conocido hasta entonces. Incluso le gustaba la compañía de Steve cuando éste no estaba intentando que lo mataran, muy a su pesar le gustaba que el mago golpeador se tomara su tiempo en explicarle cada término y situación del Mundo Mágico que Danny desconocía. Y sobretodo le encantaba la sonrisa de Grace cada vez que podía contarle alguna cosa nueva sobre ese Mundo que ella tanto adoraba. Así que no, esa no era una opción.

\- Me gustaría pero lamentablemente no va a ocurrir – respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- En ese caso… - empezó el doctor antes de sentarse y dirigirse de nuevo a la radiografía. - Tiene un ligero desgarro en el Ligamento Cruzado Anterior.

Justo entonces el teléfono de Danny empezó a sonar. Se giró para recuperarlo del bolsillo del pantalón mientras el otro hombre seguía hablando.

\- Así que va a necesitar dejar descansar esa rodilla durante un par de semanas, hacer terapia física y le recetaré algunos anti-inflamatorios.

El rostro de Steve poniendo una de sus caras ocupaba la pantalla de su móvil mientras éste seguía sonando, sólo era la fotografía que Danny tenia asociada a su numero pero eso no evitó que se tensara y mirara de reojo al doctor. Mala idea mezclar al mago con algo tan rudimentario en su mundo como una visita al médico. Decidió no responder a la llamada hasta salir de la consulta así que pulsó el botón de colgar. Maldito el día en que Steve aprendió a utilizar el teléfono.

\- ¿Puedo llevármelos puestos? ¿Por favor? - respondió, refiriéndose a los anti-inflamatorios e ignorando todo lo demás.

Diez minutos más tarde salía de la consulta, con la receta de los anti-inflamatorios en una mano, un bastón prestado en la otra y las orejas pitándole tras la bronca del doctor. Por supuesto justo entonces Steve lo llamó de nuevo. Decidió contestar antes de que el mago decidiera aparecerse allí en medio, varita en mano.

\- ¿Que parte de “día libre” no entiendes? - le exhibió sólo contestar.

No recibió respuesta durante unos segundos, pero cuando Steve por fin habló Danny pudo notar la risa contenida en su tono de voz.

\- Buenas días para ti también, Danno.

\- ¿Días? Querrás decir “tardes” - le corrigió él casi sin pensar mientras se balanceaba hasta su coche.

\- Lo que sea – recibió como respuesta. - Tenemos una urgencia, la Ministra de Magia ha solicitado una audiencia con nosotros y estará en las oficinas en media hora.

Danny suspiró. Abrió su coche y dejó el bastón y la prescripción médica dentro antes de entrar, intentando no golpearse la rodilla en el proceso. Sólo le faltaría eso para acabar de arreglar su día.

\- ¿A los dos? - preguntó él. - Creí que tu eras su favorito.

\- No voy a negarlo – contestó éste. - Pero somos compañeros así que lo que sea que me tiene que decir nos lo tendrá que decir a los dos.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. El mago golpeador era un inepto en cuanto a relaciones sociales se trataba pero a veces decía cosas sin pensar que realmente le llegaban adentro. Sabía que Steve apreciaba su amistad, él también lo hacía por supuesto, pero a veces le asustaba que el mago le diera tanta prioridad en su vida; no estaba seguro de merecerla. Se preguntó no por primera vez si Steve tenía más amigos a parte de él, Kono y Chin; amigos de verdad quería decir.

\- Dame quince minutos y estaré allí – le respondió antes de colgar y arrancar el coche.

* * *

\- ¿Que te ha pasado? - fue lo primero que le dijo Steve al verle entrar a las oficinas apoyado en su nuevo bastón.

\- Oh, es tu culpa – le respondió al instante sin ninguna compasión. - Me desgarré mi Ligamento Cruzado Anterior en alguna de nuestras divertidas aventuras – le explicó antes de elaborar en tono sarcástico. - Y cuando digo aventuras en realidad quiero decir desventuras, de verdad que no había corrido antes tanto en mis treinta años de edad como lo he hecho en las últimas semanas, persiguiéndote por todo Londres.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a San Mungo? - le preguntó entonces el mago. - Probablemente te habrían curado la rodilla en un segundo.

\- He ido al hospital a ver a un doctor de verdad – protestó él mientras entraba a su oficina con Steve pegado a sus talones. - Me ha recetado anti-inflamatorios, me ha prestado este magnifico bastón y me ha ordenado descansar la rodilla – prosiguió mientras sacaba los mencionados medicamentos de la bolsa y se dirigía a su pequeña cocina a por un vaso de agua. - Así que nada de persecuciones estúpidas hoy, ¿está claro?

\- Eso es una tontería, si hubieras ido a un medimago a estas alturas estarías como nuevo – siguió argumentando el mago.

\- O habría tenido una reacción extraña y desconocida a la magia del hechizo o poción en cuestión – insistió él. - Sabes perfectamente que la magia me afecta de forma diferente a veces y justo antes de una cita con la Ministra de Magia no es el mejor momento para tener una reacción alérgica.

Steve no contestó pero lo miró con el cejo fruncido, claras arrugas en su frente, los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca distorsionando su boca. Conocía esa cara.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque tienes cara de Aneurisma ahora mismo? - le exigió, señalando la linea de su frente con un dedo. - ¿Está Mary bien?

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? - protestó el mago golpeador. - No tengo cara de Aneurisma.

\- ¿Es por Mary entonces? - insistió él, notando que Steve no lo había negado. - ¿Ella te ha causado esa expresión facial?

\- ¿Cuantas veces en una discusión me puedes hacer la misma estúpida pregunta? - exclamó el mago, aun sin negar su afirmación.

\- “Tienes que buscar lo comprensión de los demás antes de pretender ser comprendido” - recitó Danny sólo para proseguir ante la expresión confundida y atónita del mago. - Es uno de los siete principios para lograr el éxito en esta vida.

\- ¿Sabes Danny? - lo interrumpió el moreno. - A veces te pagaría dinero en efectivo solo para que te callaras.

Dicho eso salió de la oficina de Danny con paso rápido y un gruñido. Pero la Cara de Aneurisma había desaparecido.

\- De nada, compañero – le gritó él para ser escuchado desde la sala principal y sonrió al oír el nuevo gruñido del mago.

Una vez sólo acomodó sus cosas y se tomó su medicación, sentándose en el sofá con cautela y levantando su pierna lesionada para apoyarla en los cojines. Se entretuvo con el teléfono, mandándole un par de textos a Grace y a Rachel, advirtiendo a ésta última de que no estaba seguro de si podría recoger a su hija por la tarde tal y como habían acordado. Dependía del caso en realidad, realmente esperaba que pudieran resolverlo antes de que su fin de semana con Grace acabara. Justo entonces apareció la Ministra de Magia por el pasillo en frente de su oficina así que Danny se levantó para ir a saludarla.

\- Caballeros, gracias por acudir tan rápido – los saludó.

Era la primera vez que Danny veía realmente a la mujer en carne y hueso puesto que las veces anteriores había sido siempre a través de la Red Flu. Se trataba de una mujer entrada en años pero que se conservaba bien, vestía de la forma tradicional de los magos pero de un amarillo pálido, rehuyendo de los colores llamativos usuales. Era esbelta, su pelo era castaño claro y tenia una expresión decidida en el rostro. Junto con sus movimientos rápidos y precisos Danny tuvo la impresión de que estaba ante una poderosa mujer. No sabía hasta que punto también era una poderosa bruja pero no quería averiguarlo.

\- El cuerpo de una joven de dieciocho años ha sido encontrado flotando en el Támesis, justo en mitad de una popular ruta turística muggle.

\- Disculpe pero, ¿eso no seria jurisdicción de la policía muggle? – preguntó Steve, expresando lo que ambos pensaban.

\- No esta vez – respondió la bruja con expresión seria mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. - Por favor síganme.

Dicho eso se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores donde aun había muchas salas vacías. Los condujo más allá de la enfermería, hacia una habitación en el fondo desde donde, curiosamente, les llegaba el sonido de un piano. ¿Qué diablos hacía un piano en su Departamento? ¿Y desde cuándo estaba allí?

\- Creo que aun no han conocido al Doctor Bergman – musitó ella, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada. - Max es un pensador táctil y tocar el piano le ayuda a pensar. Algunos dicen que está medio loco pero yo creo que es un genio – y dicho eso empujó las puertas y entró a la habitación sin esperarlos. - ¿Max?

Danny no sabia que se esperaba pero desde luego no era una sala de autopsias tan… normal. Si no fuera por los dos o tres cachivaches extraños y el piano en un rincón sería una sala de autopsias como cualquier otra en la que había estado jamas, y había estado en muchas. Incluso el pequeño hombre sentado frente al piano, tocando con una mano mientras con la otra les hacia un gesto para que esperaran, vestía completamente normal, con ropa muggle y la bata blanca que tanto técnicos como médicos lucían en todos los laboratorios del mundo. La Ministra se detuvo a esperar con paciencia y ante la sutil mirada que él y Steve intercambiaron, sorprendidos, se giró hacía ellos de nuevo.

\- Créanme cuando les digo que es un genio.

Sin decir nada los tres esperaron a que el otro hombre acabara de tocar su instrumento, una difícil y elaborada pieza a dos manos de nuevo. Cuando terminó con un exagerado gesto se levantó y sin siquiera mirarlos se dirigió hacia el cuerpo cubierto que descansaba en una mesa de operaciones en la pequeña sala contigua con paredes de cristal, murmurando algo incomprensible al pasar por su lado. Se trataba de un hombre joven bastante bajo de rasgos asiáticos, manos pequeñas, gafas redondeadas y paso acelerado.

\- ¿Que es lo que ha dicho? - musitó Steve a su lado.

Le alegraba saber que no era el único que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que el otro hombre había dicho.

\- ¡Encantado de conocerte a ti también! - le soltó, incapaz de contenerse mientras los tres lo seguían.

Una vez al lado del cuerpo, el Doctor Bergman se puso unos guantes blancos estériles y empezó a hablar.

\- La victima muestra síntomas de edema pulmonar, hemorragia pretequial, y espuma en las vías respiratorias – empezó a decir el Doctor con la mirada fija en el cadáver. - La causa de la muerte es definitivamente ahogamiento.

Dicho eso destapó parcialmente el cadáver. Era una chica joven, casi una niña. Tenia el pelo largo y rubio, la piel amarillenta y los labios morados. A su lado la Ministra de Magia inspiró bruscamente, Danny se giró a verla y se sorprendió al ver su expresión triste y dolorida. Conocía a la víctima entonces, eso explicaba por qué los había avisado a ellos en vez de dejar el caso en manos de la policía.

\- ¿Significa eso que no estamos tratando con un homicidio? - preguntó ésta con un hilo de voz y desviando la mirada del cuerpo, ocultando parcialmente su rostro bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

\- No. No significa que no estemos tratando con un homicidio – respondió automáticamente el Doctor Bergman con voz impasible.

Entonces el Doctor suspiró y su expresión neutral se tornó en una mueca, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la brusquedad de su tono de voz.

\- Oh, lo siento – se excusó, lo que Danny encontró acertado, sólo hasta que el doctor empezó a hablar de nuevo. - Eso era una frase con dos negaciones, mis disculpas. Lo que quería decir es que todavía puede que se trate de un homicidio.

Danny se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos. Y él que pensaba que a Steve se le daban mal las interacciones sociales. El Doctor Bergman estaba en otro nivel, ni siquiera parecía consciente del tono de voz cortante que estaba usando ni de la brusquedad con la que se estaba refiriendo a la que hasta no hacía mucho era una joven chica, probablemente llena de vida y sueños. El doctor siguió hablando mientras descubría aun más el cadáver, dejando ver las marcas de la autopsia en el pecho y magulladuras en las muñecas y el cuello. Esa vez fueron tanto la Ministra como Steve quienes soltaron un sonido de sorpresa que por supuesto fue ignorado por el inconsciente doctor.

\- ¿Ven esas contusiones lineales en sus muñecas y alrededor del cuello? - les preguntó de forma retórica. - Son Pre-mortem.

\- Marcas de ligaduras, lo que significa que estuvo atada antes de morir – añadió él. - Y probablemente fue ahorcada.

No era la primera vez que Danny veía ese tipo de marcas ya que era tristemente usual que las victimas de un homicidio sufrieran de ligaduras antes de ser asesinados pero siempre era duro. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de una chica sólo algunos años mayor que Grace. Por la expresión de shock de la Ministra y Steve dedujo que no estaban tan habituados como él, lo que tenia sentido, ¿para que molestarse con cuerdas cuando puedes paralizar a alguien con el _Petrificus Totalus_?

\- Exactamente – respondió el asiático. - También tiene heridas defensivas.

\- De forma que ella intentó pelear – dijo Steve con voz triste.

Entonces el doctor levantó la mirada del cadáver por primera vez y los miró uno a uno con expresión sorprendida.

\- Si, exacto – miró a Danny de nuevo, fijando su atención en su ropa, concretamente en su corbata. - Por cierto: ¡Hola! Soy Max Bergman.

El tono de voz alegre y sorprendido que el doctor Bergman usó para dirigirse a él lo pilló desprevenido. Notó que el buen doctor era más joven de lo que le había parecido en un principio y llevaba camisa y corbata debajo de la bata blanca. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír un momento, feliz de conocer a alguien con sensatez en el Mundo Mágico. O al menos en lo que al apropiado vestuario se refería. Porque estaba claro que al chico le faltaba uno o dos tornillos si decidía presentarse cuando ya llevaban diez minutos en la sala y después del discurso que les había soltado.

\- Hola Max – le respondió, decidiendo saltarse las formalidades.

\- Esto… - oyó a Steve decir a su lado con voz aturdida. - Hola Max.

Esa situación era surrealista. Decidió centrarse en el caso así que lo primero era ponerle un nombre a la víctima. Se giró hacia la Ministra de Magia puesto que estaba claro de que ella la conocía.

\- Ministra, ¿tenemos una identificación de la victima? - le preguntó con toda la suavidad que pudo.

La mujer estaba apoyada con las dos manos en una mesa, con la mirada fija en el suelo y mucho más pálida que cuando llegó. La vio inspirar profundamente antes de levantar los ojos y fijarlos en él con determinación.

\- Su nombre es Amanda Reeves – dijo con voz temblorosa. - Su padre es Michael Reeves y es uno de los miembros más destacados del Wizengamot. Y un viejo amigo. - prosiguió, su voz adquiriendo fuerza a medida que hablaba. - Es precisamente por eso que le prometí que pondría a mis dos mejores hombres a trabajar en el caso. Sabía lo que había pasado pero no me imaginé que sería tan grave, ¿estrangulada y ahogada? ¿Quien podría odiarla tanto?

Eso explicaba de donde conocía a la chica y por qué estaba tan afectada. Por un momento Danny se enfureció. Todas las victimas tenían familiares y amigos que lamentaban sus pérdidas pero no por ello recibían un trato especial ni les adjudicaban un equipo “de élite” para resolver su caso. Estaba claro que los políticos movían sus hilos en el Mundo Mágico tanto como lo hacían los de su mundo. Desvió la mirada y la depositó en Amanda. Cubrió totalmente su cuerpo de nuevo sin decir nada, la pobre chica no tenia la culpa y desde luego que no se merecía lo que le habían hecho.

\- De acuerdo – musitó Steve, retomando la conversación. - ¿Dónde estuvo Amanda anoche?

\- Por lo que sus padres me han dicho las chicas fueron a ver una película en un cinema muggle, pero no llegaron a casa – respondió ella.

\- ¿Una película? - repitió el mago mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a él, lo que le hizo recordar que Steve aun no sabia lo que era una película.

\- Al parecer querían experimentar lo que los muggles de su edad solían hacer en su tiempo libre y ir al cinema era lo primero de la lista – explicó la bruja.

\- ¿Qué había después de la película en esa lista? - intervino él, notando la confusión en su compañero y tomando nota de que tenía que llevarlo a dar una vuelta por su mundo algún día. - ¿Y ademas a dicho “chicas”? O sea, ¿más de una?

\- Oh! Lo siento – exclamó la mujer antes de meter una mano entre los pliegues de su túnica y sacar una foto que le entregó a Steve. - La hermana de Amanda, Robin, todavía está desaparecida. La policía muggle está rastreando el río desde esta mañana pero no hay signos de ella.

Steve le pasó la fotografía. Era una foto familiar, en movimiento como todas las mágicas, y se podía ver a una pareja con dos chicas rubias, los cuatro sonriendo a la cámara y bromeando entre ellos. Una de las chicas era Amanda y dolía verla tan sonriente y alegre en esa imagen después de haber visto su cadáver frio e inmóvil. Fijó su atención en la otra chica, con un poco de suerte aun estaba viva.

\- Así que puede que Robin Reeves aun esté viva – dijo Steve a su lado y por un segundo se pregunto si la legilimancia no sería un don que el mago compartía con su hermana.

\- Eso esperamos todos – respondió la bruja con voz apenada. - Me gustaría que me acompañaran a ver a los padres de las chicas.

\- Por supuesto, es nuestro próximo paso – asintió Danny. - Necesitamos primero unos minutos para avisar al resto de nuestro equipo de la situación, así podemos empezar a investigar, el tiempo es crucial en casos de secuestro.

\- Entendido – respondió la bruja antes de sacar la varita y con un gesto y unas palabras murmuradas hizo aparecer un papel. - La casa de los Reeves se encuentra bajo un Fidelius, ésta es la dirección.

Steve asintió mientras doblaba el papel sin siquiera mirarlo y se lo guardaba bajo la túnica. Fidelius. Si su memoria no le fallaba el Fidelius era un tipo de hechizo de encubrimiento o una barrera protectora, algo por el estilo. Había oído hablar de ello en su segundo caso con Steve pero nunca había visto sus efectos, no sabia que diferencia habría con un hechizo de encubrimiento normal.

Tras una breve despedida la Ministra salió del laboratorio y sólo quedaron ellos dos y Max en la sala contigua, tocando el piano de nuevo. Steve se giró hacía él con expresión confundida mientras ambos salían de la sala.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es el cinema?!

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una risotada ante esa estúpida pregunta, siempre se olvidaba de lo ignorante que era Steve en los aspectos más cotidianos de la vida fuera de su burbuja mágica.

\- Una sala de proyección, sala de cinema, o simplemente cine es un espacio acondicionado para la exhibición de películas, compuesto por lo general de una pantalla de proyección y un patio de butacas – respondió Max, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia ellos nuevamente. - Es una de las aficiones más importantes del mundo muggle y representa un gran porcentaje de la economía en el sector del ocio.

Danny se sorprendió por esa descripción tan elaborada, parecía sacada de una enciclopedia. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que el doctor había descrito la situación de su víctima tal vez no debería sorprenderle.

\- ¿Has ido alguna vez al cine, Max? - le preguntó, realmente curioso por ese mago que vestía como un muggle y conocía detalles de su mundo.

\- Voy con frecuencia – asintió él con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Es usted aficionado al cinema, Detective?

\- No realmente, hace varios meses que no voy – confesó él. - Y normalmente sólo voy a ver películas de animación, tengo una hija que adora Disney así que es lo que hay.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Max. - Entonces debería llevarla a ver la adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia, está muy lograda y la actriz que hace el papel de Bella tiene mucho talento.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió él. - Me alegro de conocerte Max, es agradable conocer a alguien del Mundo Mágico que sepa de lo que estoy hablando cuando menciono palabras como “película” o “cine” - dijo él, señalando con la cabeza a Steve.

\- ¡Eh! - protestó éste.

\- También es un alivio para mi Detective, no es fácil vivir entre los dos mundos – le respondió éste con expresión entre triste y avergonzada.

\- Deberíamos ir a tomar algo algún día y les mostramos a estos ignorantes lo que es la cerveza de verdad – replicó él, riendo ante la expresión de fastidio de Steve.

\- Tu tranquilo, haz como si yo no estuviera aquí – gruñó éste.

\- Me encantaría – le sonrió ampliamente Max. - Encantado de conocerlo Detective Williams.

\- Llámame Danny – le dijo él mientras estrechaba la mano del mago.

Casi esperaba sentir una corriente de electricidad recorrer su brazo al contacto con la piel del mago, tal y como le había pasado con Kono, pero no sintió nada de nada. No era tan extraño, no todos los magos poseían una magia que él pudiera percibir.

Se despidieron de Max y salieron del laboratorio, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Danny en seguida notó las miradas furtivas que Steve le iba lanzando cada dos segundos, al final explotó.

\- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa? - le preguntó, exasperado. - ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o que?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, por que ibas a tener… - empezó a protestar el mago pero se detuvo a sí mismo. - Eso era otra expresión muggle, ¿verdad?

\- Más o menos – confesó Danny. - Pero no te desvíes del tema, ¿cuál es tu problema ahora?

\- No es nada – contestó al instante Steve. - Es sólo…

\- ¿Sólo que? - insistió él, entrando al ascensor y pulsando el botón de las oficinas.

\- Que no se como lo haces – dijo por fin el mago. - Toda esa conversación con Max… en un instante habéis pasado de ser completos desconocidos a hacer planes para quedar en el futuro próximo – elaboró Steve. - Pareciera que todo aquel que te conoce quiera ser tu amigo, no entiendo como lo haces.

\- En primer lugar eso no es cierto, conozco a muchos delincuentes que no me tienen en alta estima precisamente – protestó él.

\- Circunstancias atenuantes – lo interrumpió el mago. - Me refería a la gente normal.

\- En segundo lugar... - continuó Danny ignorando el último comentario. - En segundo lugar hay algo llamado “conversación civilizada”. Deberías probarlo algún día, realmente hace milagros.

\- Danny, la última vez que te acompañé a Gringotts los duendes te saludaron por tu nombre de pila – protestó éste mientras salían del ascensor. - Eso no se consigue con “conversaciones civilizadas” - gruñó el mago antes de detenerse y agarrarlo del brazo, entrecerrando los ojos. - No tendrás sangre veela, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Que es… ? Sabes que, no quiero saberlo. Y no, no tengo eso, sea lo que sea – dijo él sacudiéndose la mano de Steve del brazo con un gesto mientras empezaba a andar de nuevo. - Sólo soy educado.

\- Uno de ellos te preguntó como estaba Grace – respondió Steve con voz escéptica.

\- Ese fue Boogrot, el cual adora a Grace desde la primera vez que la llevé al banco – explicó Danny, quitándole importancia. - Esos vagones que utilizan los duendes son terroríficos pero al parecer mi hija es una temeraria puesto que le encantaron – confesó él con un suspiro. - Y por supuesto se ganó a Boogrot con sus mil y una preguntas sobre el lugar y los propios duendes.

\- No puedo creer que incluso los duendes de Gringotts conozcan a Grace cuando a nosotros aun no nos la has presentado – protestó el mago enfurruñado.

\- No es que no quiera, es que no ha surgido la ocasión – se defendió él.

Justo entonces llegaron a la sala principal de sus oficinas, donde se encontraban Kono y Chin, cada uno con una taza de café en las manos, y sonriéndoles con idénticas expresiones divertidas y un poco exasperadas. Danny decidió ignorarlos y centrarse en la desaparecida Robin. Unos minutos después, y tras una breve explicación del nuevo caso, decidieron que Kono permanecería en las oficinas por el momento, empezando a buscar toda la información posible referente a la familia Reeves y posibles sospechosos, mientras que Chin los acompañaría a visitar a los padres. Steve le pasó el papel con la dirección de la casa a Chin y éste le echó un breve vistazo antes de usar la Red Flu para llegar hasta el lugar. Steve en cambio le robó las llaves, de nuevo, y lo empujó hacia la salida.

\- Vamos Danny – le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices la dirección y nos vemos allí? - le preguntó, exasperado.

\- La casa esta bajo un Fidelius, Danny, no serías capaz de encontrarla aunque te dijera la dirección exacta – respondió éste.

\- ¿Pero tu sí? - protestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

\- Ésto – respondió él, mostrándole el papel doblado.

\- ¿Un trozo de papel? - preguntó él con sarcasmo.

\- No es sólo un trozo de papel, es la ubicación de la casa, escrito por él o la Guardián de su ubicación – le explicó él.

\- Vale, me he perdido – confesó él mientras salían a los terrenos del Palacio y se acercaban al coche aparcado. - ¿Qué es un “Guardián”?

\- El Fidelius es uno de los mejores hechizos de ocultamiento y se basa en depositar el conocimiento de ese lugar en una persona, el Guardián – explicó el mago, parando mientras entraban al coche y siguiendo una vez el motor ya estaba encendido. - El Guardián es la única persona que sabe que ese lugar existe y es el único capaz de verlo y entrar allí. De la misma forma solo ésta persona puede informar a otra de la existencia de ese lugar.

\- ¿O sea que es como un guarda-secretos? - preguntó él, intentando hacerse una idea en su mente.

\- Exacto, esa persona decide a quien le informa de la existencia de ese lugar así que tiene que ser alguien de la máxima confianza puesto que todo aquel al que el Guardián informe podrá ver y entrar en el lugar protegido con el hechizo.

\- Por eso le diste el papel a Chin en vez de decirle la dirección directamente – dedujo él.

\- Si, si le hubiera dicho la dirección, Chin habría llegado al lugar pero habría sido incapaz de ver la casa y menos aun de entrar.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas ver el papel a mi también? - protestó él. - ¿Cómo voy a entrar en el lugar si no lo haces?

\- Te lo voy a enseñar una vez estemos allí – explicó Steve. - Es realmente difícil de explicar el efecto del Fidelius y quiero que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Además con tu habilidad seria una buena forma de saber si eres capaz de ver a través de ese hechizo..

Tenia sentido, tenia demasiado sentido para seguir protestando. Nadie sabia exactamente hasta dónde llegaba la percepción mágica de Danny ni si podía ser controlada. Hasta el momento siempre había sido un acto inconsciente, como una capa adicional en su visión y el ocasional escalofrío o reacción de su cuerpo a algo que nadie mas podía percibir. Pero tras su primer incidente con los Dementores fue capaz de identificar su presencia con más facilidad la segunda vez que se topó con ellos y ahora que sabía que era lo que estaba viendo empezaba a asociar colores y formas a hechizos en concreto. Los hechizos de protección y las barreras por ejemplo normalmente lucían como cúpulas o semi-cúpulas de color amarillo mientras que los hechizos de camuflaje eran como una neblina o un cristal empañado, una perturbación en el aire que hacía que las distancias parecieran inconstantes. Por supuesto había hechizos que combinaban los dos elementos. Se preguntó si sería capaz de ver el Fidelius y cómo sería.

* * *

No podía verlo. No debería de ser frustrante el no poder ver un hechizo que nadie más veía, pero lo era. Danny suspiró. Tal vez empezaba a creerse demasiado importante, él o su habilidad. Estaba claro que tenia sus limitaciones, como todo el mundo.

\- Descríbeme que ves, Danny – le repitió Steve por enésima vez.

\- Por última vez, no veo nada raro Steven – gruñó él en respuesta, enojado sin verdadera razón. - Sólo un par de casas enormes con un jardín de césped verde, y sin duda más mimado que un coche, limitado por una verja metálica.

\- ¿Que número tienen en la puerta? - insistió el mago.

Danny se acercó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos para ver los números metálicos puestos en vertical al lado de las puertas automáticas.

\- El ciento-doce el de la izquierda, y ciento-catorce el de la derecha – respondió él con seguridad.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que se salten un número? - le preguntó de nuevo el mago con una sonrisa burlona.

\- En realidad no – respondió él y prosiguió al ver la cara de sorpresa del moreno. - El trece es considerado un número de mala suerte y mucha gente supersticiosa decide evitarlo.

El mago se lo quedó mirando en silencio por unos momentos con expresión seria. Lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él.

\- Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? - le preguntó al final.

\- No, estoy hablando muy en serio – respondió Danny encogiéndose de hombros. - Yo no creo en esas cosas pero hay gente muy supersticiosa por el mundo. Tuve una novia en el instituto que evitaba las escaleras y los gatos negros como si fueran una condena de muerte.

El mago golpeador siguió mirándolo por unos momentos con la boca abierta antes de echarse a reír. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo y fingir cara de enojo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Seguro que en tu mundo también hay gente así!

\- Si, los hay, pero los magos supersticiosos normalmente creen en la existencia de animales mágicos imaginarios o en los poderes curativos de ciertos venenos que, obviamente, no están demostrados – respondió Steve entre risotadas. - ¿Pero de un número? ¡Y encima el trece! Si fuera el siete aun tendría cierto sentido.

\- ¿El siete? - preguntó Danny, curioso. - ¿Por qué el siete?

\- Es un número recurrente en muchos rituales y en la elaboración de ciertas pociones – le explicó Steve. - Está considerado como un número de gran poder mágico pero no por él en sí mismo si no por su utilización. Un siete de metal colgado en frente de una puerta no significa nada.

\- En realidad creo que viene por lo de la última cena de Jesucristo, ya sabes, se suponía que en la última cena tenían que ser doce pero al asistir Judas como el decimotercero y traicionarlos ese número está asociado a la mala suerte – decidió elaborar Danny, sintiéndose responsable de defender sus tradiciones muggles. - En otros sitios viene de cuando los Templarios fueron masacrados precisamente un viernes trece de Octubre, creo. En esos lugares los Viernes que son Trece son considerados días de mala suerte.

\- O sea que no es del todo ilogico entonces – reflexionó Steve.

\- Se podría decir que la gente asoció ese numero a malas situaciones y de allí el miedo les hizo pasar la superstición a sus descendientes – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo. - Tal y como te he dicho, son sólo supersticiones pero hay muchos edificios que no tienen piso trece por ejemplo o calles donde se saltan el número.

Y diciendo eso señaló de nuevo a las dos casas que tenían en frente, intentando poner un ejemplo. Aunque por supuesto teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que se encontraban en frente de una casa mágica invisible era posible que ese no fuera precisamente el mejor.

\- No es lo que ocurre en este caso – comentó Steve antes de sacar el familiar papel de entre los pliegues de su túnica. - ¿Estás listo?

\- No – respondió él con una sonrisa. - Pero nunca lo estoy en tu mundo.

Y dicho eso cogió el papel y lo acercó a sus ojos. En letra curvada y elegante ponía:

“ _La Mansión Reeves se encuentra en el numero 113 de la Avenida Courtenay, en Londres, Reino Unido”_

Al instante de acabar de leer esa frase Danny notó movimiento en frente de él y al levantar los ojos vio incrédulo como las dos casas que un segundo antes eran contiguas empezaban a separarse. Observó atónito como una nueva casa, una mansión realmente, aparecía de la nada, con sus luces encendidas, gente moviéndose en su interior, el jardín tan pulcro y cuidado como el de sus vecinos y una verja metálica surgiendo del suelo con un ruido sordo hasta englobar todo el terreno. En menos de un minuto tenia una mansión con el numero 113 al lado de la puerta, de un estilo un poco más antiguo que sus vecinos pero bien visible.

\- ¿Como…? - farfulló Danny, con la mente completamente en blanco.

\- ¿La ves ahora? - le preguntó de nuevo el mago con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Ha salido de la nada! - exclamó él, imitando el movimiento de la verja al aparecer con sus manos inconscientemente. - ¡Antes no estaba allí!

\- Al contrario, siempre ha estado allí pero hasta ahora eras incapaz de verla – rebatió Steve.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu la veías desde el principio? - le preguntó al mago.

\- Si, pero sólo porque ya me había leído la dirección escrita por el Guardián del lugar – explicó él mientras sacaba la varita y con un simple giro de muñeca prendía fuego al papel. - ¿Entiendes ahora lo importante y peligroso que es ser el Guardián de un Fidelius?

Danny asintió atónito, incapaz de desviar los ojos de la recién aparecida mansión. Parecía real pero hasta que no estuviera en ella no lo creería. Steve tenia razón, era imposible describir el efecto de un Fidelius sin verlo en primera persona. Y además estaba claro que su habilidad no le permitía ver a través de ese hechizo.

\- Vamos Danny – lo llamó Steve desde la puerta abierta, sacándolo de su ensoñación. - No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Danny asintió y lo siguió, tocando la verja al pasar. Era solida y fría, como se suponía que debía ser, era real entonces, no un hechizo.

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos que no puedo ver a través de un Fidelius – musitó él para si mismo.

\- No te sientas mal por ello Danny – le respondió el mago. - En cierta forma es consolador saber que eres igual que cualquier otro mago en esto, estaba empezando a sentirme inferior.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco, notando al instante la burla en el tono de voz del moreno. Le lanzo un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo mientras lo mandaba a callar. Cruzaron el amplio jardín, con Danny mirando a su alrededor, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era real y no una alucinación. Fue entonces cuando un horrible pensamiento cruzó su mente.

\- Oye Steve – lo llamó. - Hay muchos pisos y casas sin el numero trece en mi mundo, ¿crees que es posible que todos ellos sean lugares protegidos bajo un Fidelius?

\- Pues no tengo ni idea – respondió el mago. - Pero el Ministerio de Magia podría estar usando esa superstición que contaste para ocultar pisos protegidos. Vaya, incluso un muggle podría notar la discordancia entre los números de los pisos pero si hay una razón detrás, aunque sea sólo una superstición…

\- No levantaría sospechas – concluyó Danny, tenía sentido, tenía demasiado sentido. - Eso significa que el Ministerio de Magia esta promulgando y manteniendo esta superstición.

\- Sólo es una teoría – protestó Steve. - Pero si, realmente me parece viable. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en ello.

\- Perfecto, simplemente maravilloso – gruñó Danny molesto.

Si los dirigentes del Mundo Mágico tenían influencia en esa superstición y la usaban en su beneficio, ¿que otros aspectos de su mundo estaban siendo manipulados por los magos sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Hasta que punto eran realmente mundos aislados? Danny no era alguien que creyera en teorías de conspiración gubernamental pero incluso él se asustaba con las posibilidades. Decidió no pensar en ello y centrarse en el caso, tenían a una adolescente que encontrar y a unos asesinos que encerrar.

\- De acuerdo – empezó. - ¿Que es lo que sabemos de los Reeves?

\- La familia Reeves es una de las más influyentes en el Mundo Mágico Británico hoy en día pero son bastante nuevos – le explicó Steve. - Provenientes de América se establecieron aquí poco después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y en poco tiempo se habían integrado en los círculos más selectos.

\- No hay nada como tener dinero – musitó Danny. - ¿A que se dedican?

\- Son lo que en las altas esferas es denominado “simpatizantes de los muggles” - prosiguió Steve mientras llamaba al timbre de la puerta principal. - Michael Reeves trabaja como embajador del Reino Unido en el extranjero a parte de ser miembro del Wizengamot y su mujer es fundadora de varias asociaciones dedicadas a ayudar y orientar a familias muggles de niños magos que recién han descubierto su condición.

\- La generosidad de quien no sabe lo que son las carencias - gruñó Danny molesto, guardando silencio cuando apareció una criatura pequeña de orejas y nariz puntiagudas, vestida solo con un trapo de cocina anudado en su hombro, abriendoles la puerta y pidiéndoles que esperaran en una sala contigua antes de desaparecer con un chasquido. - ¿Que era eso?

\- Un elfo domestico – respondió Steve, quitándole importancia con un gesto. - Son sirvientes en la mayoría de familias adineradas.

\- ¿Eso que llevaba puesto era un trapo? - insistió Danny, frunciendo el cejo.

\- Los elfos domésticos no pueden aceptar ni lucir ropa alguna – le contestó el mago. - Para ellos es como una carta de despido, los elfos nacen y viven para servir a una familia y darles ropa implica que ya no son necesarios en ésta. Para ellos es casi una sentencia de muerte.

\- O sea que son esclavos – dedujo Danny.

\- No, no lo son – protestó Steve. - Ellos quieren servir a una familia, o al menos la mayoría de ellos - insistió el mago. - Es un tema complicado, deberías hablarlo con la señora Weasley, ella impulsó muchas de las leyes para prevenir el abuso y maltrato de los elfos domésticos.

Hermione de nuevo, no era la primera vez que oía de sus ideas revolucionarias. Tal vez el nacer en el mundo muggle, como ellos dos, proporcionaba una visión diferente del mundo mágico y sus defectos que era difícil de ver para aquellos nacidos en éste. O tal vez sólo se trataba de Hermione y su enorme corazón.

\- De acuerdo, me lo apunto justo debajo de preguntarle sobre los duendes y su relación conflictiva con los magos – sentenció Danny, cortando a Steve con un gesto cuando vio que intentaba protestar. - Volviendo al caso, ¿que hace exactamente un miembro del Wizengamot?

\- El Wizengamot es nuestro sistema judicial, Danno – le explicó el mago con una sonrisa. - Son quienes aceptan o refutan las nuevas leyes propuestas, son los jueces en los juicios y en caso de emergencia tienen poder sobre todo el Ministerio de Magia.

O sea que no solo eran ricos si no que además ocupaban una posición de poder en el Mundo Mágico, eso ampliaba aun más la lista de posibles secuestradores. En ese preciso momento el elfo domestico apareció de nuevo y les pidió que lo acompañaran. Lo siguieron hasta una sala de estar con grandes ventanales donde se encontraba la Primera Ministra sentada en un sillón en frente de una pareja. El elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Danny se estremeció pero no supo si era por la explosión momentánea de magia producida por el elfo o por la repulsión hacia esa clase de servidumbre. Steve podía decir lo que quisiera pero a él eso le parecía esclavitud.

La Ministra los presentó a la pareja y tras algunas formalidades y el pésame por la muerte de Amanda, Danny y el mago golpeador se sentaron en el sofá contiguo a la pareja y empezaron con sus preguntas.

\- Tengo entendido que la noche que las chicas desaparecieron habían ido al cine, ¿es eso cierto? - preguntó Danny intentando usar su tono de voz más suave.

\- Si, así es – respondió la mujer con voz entrecortada. - Siempre habían querido ir, habían oído hablar de ello a sus amigos pero nunca habían ido.

\- Esos amigos de donde los conocían – preguntó Steve entonces.

\- Eran amigos de la escuela, de Hogwarts, chicos y chicas nacidos en familias muggles – volvió a responder la mujer. - Son amigos casi desde el primer año y sus padres fueron algunos de los primeros en pertenecer a mi asociación.

\- ¿Fueron esos amigos con las chicas al cine? - fue el turno de Danny.

\- No, no, fueron solas – respondió el hombre esa vez. - Insistieron en ello de hecho, decían que querían aprender a moverse por el mundo muggle por sí mismas.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de que motivó esa decisión? - pregunto el mago golpeador.

\- Siempre hemos intentado alentar a las chicas a tener la mente abierta y a juzgar a las personas por sus hechos y no por su familia ni si por si poseen o no magia – insistió el hombre, Michael. - No queríamos que crecieran en un ambiente muggleofobo como nosotros.

\- Eso es muy loable por su parte – reconoció Danny con sinceridad.

\- No ha sido fácil, sobretodo siendo los dos hijos de familias mágicas y casi sin experiencia en el mundo muggle – respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa. - Ambos nacimos en familias de filosofía sangre pura y no queríamos eso para nuestras hijas pero es difícil enseñar algo que desconoces – confesó con voz cortada. - Los amigos de las chicas han sido una fuente de conocimiento para toda la familia y siempre les estaremos agradecidos por ello.

\- ¿Las chicas aun vivían con ustedes? - preguntó entonces Steve.

\- Si, mantener a la familia unida y segura siempre ha sido muy importante para nosotros – respondió el hombre, mientras le pasaba una taza de té que acababa de aparecer en la mesa a su mujer. - Y ésta ha sido la casa de nuestra familia durante generaciones, hay pocos lugares más seguros que aquí.

\- ¿Tuvieron en cuenta esa seguridad anoche? - preguntó Danny, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- No lo creímos necesario – confesó Michael. - Nuestros rostros son conocidos en el Mundo Mágico pero en el Mundo Muggle no lo son. Por supuesto las chicas llevaban sus varitas con ellas, por lo que no imaginamos que pudiera ocurrir algo como ésto.

\- Solo iban al cine – musitó su mujer con ojos llenos de lagrimas. - Miles de personas van al cine cada fin de semana y vuelven a casa sin ningún problema.

\- No te culpes – interrumpió la Primera Ministra por primera vez mientras le aferraba la mano a la otra mujer. - Vamos a encontrar a Robin, ¿entendido? Lo haremos, te lo prometo.

Danny intercambió una mirada fugaz con Steve. Las promesas de ese tipo eran una mala idea en su trabajo y por la expresión disgustada del mago él también era consciente de ello. Eso no quería decir que no fueran a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a Robin, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de un secuestro o de un asesinato sin el cuerpo encontrado aun. No podían prometer que la encontrarían porque dar esperanzas a los padres sólo para romper esa promesa después era lo peor que podían hacer. Y que la Ministra prometiera eso cuando quienes iban a investigar el caso eran ellos le parecía bastante hipócrita.

\- Es posible que sus hijas fueran un objetivo porque usted es un embajador – dijo Steve dirigiéndose al señor Reeves mientras empezaba a pasear por el lugar - ¿Hizo algún enemigo en sus viajes al extranjero?

\- He viajado a muchos países, Golpeador – respondió éste. - Algunos más favorables que otros a la influencia del gobierno mágico británico, la enemistad viene con el trabajo.

\- Michael, ¿alguna vez recibiste amenazas? - interrumpió la Ministra.

\- Recibo Cartas Vociferadoras a mi oficina casi cada día – respondió el mago. - La seguridad se encarga de ellas antes de que exploten y guarda un registro de ellas.

Danny no sabia que era una Carta Vociferadora pero podía hacerse una idea aproximada por el nombre de ésta. Agradeció que su madre nunca supo de su herencia mágica, y por lo tanto de la existencia de esas cartas, cuando él aun era un adolescente insensato y temerario.

\- Señora Reeves, usted ha fundado varias fundaciones destinadas a ayudar a familias muggles, ¿verdad? - le preguntó esta vez directamente a la mujer.

\- Así es, pero no se que tiene que ver con esto – le respondió ésta.

\- Bueno, estas fundaciones normalmente suelen generar grandes cantidades de dinero – se explicó él.

\- ¿Que? - musitó ella, abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¿Está insinuando que la muerte de Amanda fue solo por que tengo dinero?

\- Lo siento señora – se disculpó Danny al ver lo alterada que ésta estaba. - Pero estos secuestros de perfil alto son normalmente por el dinero.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no ha habido una petición de rescate aun? - inquirió el hombre.

\- No lo se – confesó él, eso era lo que no le cuadraba del caso. - ¿Es posible que el Fidelius que protege la casa haya impedido de alguna forma que recibiera esa petición?

\- Tal vez – afirmó él. - Pero mi oficina tiene contacto conmigo directamente y ellos tampoco no han recibido nada.

\- Puede que estemos tratando de un secuestrador muggle – dijo entonces Steve. - Encontramos marcas de ataduras en las muñecas de Amanda que tuvieron que ser causadas por algún tipo de cuerda.

\- ¿Por que iba un muggle a secuestrar a nuestras hijas? - protestó el señor Reeves. - No somos conocidos en el Mundo Muggle, a ojos de un muggle solo somos alguien más.

\- A veces ser solo alguien más es suficiente – murmuró Danny con tristeza.

* * *

Cuando Steve y Danny llegaron a las oficinas Chin ya se encontraba allí, trabajando con Kono en la mesa-ordenador-artefacto mágico de la sala principal. Ventajas de aparecerse a todos lados, supuso Danny. A él seguía sin gustarle la idea de la aparición, menos aun después de que Hermione mencionara un día de pasada el riesgo de “despartirse”. Al parecer si no se hacía bien podía ser que al aparecerse una parte del cuerpo se quedara atrás, como al parecer le pasó al marido de la bruja durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. No tenía ningún interés en correr el riesgo, incluso si eso implicaba tardar más en llegar a los sitios y tener que soportar a Steve quitándole las llaves del coche constantemente. No entendía porque el mago se negaba a aparecerse él sólo a pesar de sus continuas protestas sobre el tema.

\- ¡Hey! - saludó Steve en su dialecto cavernícola.

\- Hey – respondió Chin con una ceja levantada y una medio sonrisa. - Lo he comprobado con el Departamento de Exteriores, no hay ninguna amenaza real en la correspondencia del embajador en los últimos tres meses.

Danny se sentó, descansando su rodilla y apoyando el bastón en la mesa. Kono levantó la mirada de la mesa con una sonrisa que desapareció en ver el bastón.

\- ¿Danny? ¿Que te ha pasado? - le preguntó, claramente preocupada.

\- No es nada, una vieja lesión – contestó él, quitándole importancia con una mano y extrañándose de que la bruja no se hubiera percatado antes de su cojera. - Sólo he sufrido una recaída gracias a míster Cavernícola aquí presente – acabó, señalando a Steve con la cabeza.

\- Si alguien tiene la culpa es tu propia cabezoneria Danny – protestó él sin girarse de las pantallas con las fotografías digitalizadas de las dos chicas. - Te dije que fueras al medimago pero nunca me haces caso.

\- ¿No es una lesión mágica entonces? - insistió Kono. - Entonces Steve tiene razón, deberías ir al medimago.

\- Me lesioné en el instituto Kono, es demasiado tarde para arreglar mi rodilla – suspiró él.

\- No importa el tiempo que ha pasado, si la lesión no ha sido causada por un hechizo o poción o, en resumen, cualquier cosa de origen mágico, se puede arreglar con la medimagia – le sonrió ella, probablemente intentando enfundarle ánimos.

\- ¿O sea que la medimagia no puede curar lesiones producidas mágicamente? - preguntó él, intentando desviar el tema.

\- Depende de la lesión y lo que la haya causado – respondió Chin esa vez. - Generalmente los efectos causados por maleficios son permanentes pero realmente depende del hechizo y de la motivación del mago responsable.

La motivación del atacante. De acuerdo, eso era un nuevo universo que Danny no tenia intención de tocar ni siquiera con un palo. Se movió inquieto y su rodilla le lanzó una punzada de dolor en venganza. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea ir a ver a un medimago.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? - cedió al final, ignorando la sonrisa de victoria del bastardo de Steve, estaba claro que había sacado el tema a propósito.

\- De acuerdo, volviendo al caso – dijo Kono tras dedicarle una ultima sonrisa. - Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto: ¿por que matar a una chica y mantener a la otra viva?

\- Bueno, si tienen intención de pedir un rescate es una forma efectiva de demostrar que van en serio, a parte de aterrorizar a los padres para que colaboren con más facilidad – respondió Steve, volviéndose hacia ella.

\- La Oficina de Aurores tiene a una unidad en la casa y otra en la oficina – contribuyó Chin. - Hasta el momento no ha habido ningún contacto de los secuestradores.

\- O sea que no tenemos un motivo – resumió Danny.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando las imágenes de las dos chicas, sonrientes y llenas de vida. Al menos una de ellas no volvería a sonreír nunca más.

\- De acuerdo, nos enfocaremos en como fueron secuestradas las chicas – decidió Steve. - Sabemos que fueron al cinema, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a sus padres que iban a hacer.

\- Cine, Steve, llámalo cine – lo corrigió Danny casi inconscientemente, Kono soltó una risita.

\- El 75% de los secuestros suceden por personas que las victimas ya conocían – prosiguió el mago golpeador, ignorándolo completamente.

\- Chin y yo hemos comprobado el historial de todo el personal del embajador y su mujer y todos están limpios – dijo entonces la bruja.

\- ¿Que hay de los elfos domésticos? - recordó entonces Danny. - ¿Sería posible que alguno de ellos estuviera involucrado?

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos, con expresiones incomodas e incrédulas. Danny entendió al instante que había dicho algo inapropiado o demasiado disparatado en su ignorancia sobre el mundo mágico.

\- Eso es imposible, Danny – le empezó a explicar Chin. - Los elfos domésticos no pueden ir en contra de los deseos de sus dueños.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto – musitó Steve con expresión pensativa. - Hubo un elfo domestico que rescató a Harry Potter y su equipo de tras las lineas enemigas durante la guerra, sacándolos de la que había sido su casa y su familia antes de ser liberado.

\- No sabia eso – musitó Kono. - ¿Como es que sabes tanto del tema, jefe?

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la incomodidad de Steve ante esa pregunta, recordó entonces que éste le había confesado su obsesión con el “Trío de Héroes” durante su adolescencia.

\- Eso no importa – gruñó él. - El hecho es que si que pueden desobedecer una orden pero tienen que castigarse por ello, la mayoría de las veces físicamente. No creo que ningún elfo sea capaz de secuestrar y matar a un miembro de su familia.

\- Pero podría haber facilitado el acceso a alguien más, ¿no? - insistió Danny.

\- Lo veo poco probable pero es mejor mantener la mente abierta – reconoció Steve.

\- Hay otra posibilidad – interrumpió Chin. - Los Reeves tienen a un empleado nuevo, Russell Ellison, lo conocí en la mansión y al parecer es de algún tipo de agencia de seguridad privada.

\- Lo he comprobado también – respondió Kono. - Su coartada concuerda. No se encontraba en el país cuando sucedió el secuestro pero acudió tan pronto como el embajador solicitó su presencia – explicó la bruja, mientras hacia aparecer una foto de un hombre de piel oscura y rasgos marcados en una de las pantallas. - No se ha movido de la mansión desde entonces.

Justo entonces la pequeña hoguera que había en un lado de la habitación cobró vida con un estallido y surgieron de la nada unas llamas verdes. Segundos después apareció la cabeza de Max en medio de las llamas.

\- Buenas tardes caballeros – saludó éste de su peculiar forma.

\- Max – saludó Steve con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al fuego. - ¿Que ocurre?

\- He descubierto algo en el cuerpo del caso – respondió él. - ¿Les importaría venir a verme de nuevo?

\- ¿Que es lo que has descubierto? - le preguntó el mago.

\- Los veo en unos minutos – lo cortó Max antes de que su cabeza desapareciera junto con las llamas.

Se hizo el silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Danny rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡Te ha colgado! - rió él. - ¡Bien por él, Dr. Bergman uno, McGarrett cero!

\- Muy gracioso, Danny – respondió éste poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme quien era? - interrumpió Kono, con una media sonrisa. - Aunque ya me cae bien.

\- Ese era el Doctor Max Bergman, nuestro nuevo medico – explicó Danny, para girarse hacia Steve de nuevo. - ¿O es medimago? Creo que no lo especificó.

Pensando en ello, Max no había dado señales de poseer magia hasta el momento, y su gran conocimiento del mundo muggle y el mágico a la vez era difícil de encontrar. ¿Tal vez era hijo de muggles? ¿O incluso un Squib?

\- Puedes preguntárselo en vuestra cita – le gruñó el mago mientras se dirigía a la entrada. - Anda, vamos.

\- ¿Estás celoso? - le preguntó él, intentando picarlo mientras lo seguía. - ¿Son celos eso que percibo con mi increíble y mágica sensibilidad?

\- ¡Oh, callate, Danno! - exclamó el mago a lo que no pudo más que reír.

Justo antes de salir de la sala pudo oír el murmullo incrédulo de Kono, lo que le hizo reír más aun.

\- ¿Ha dicho cita?

Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Steve y lo vio sonriendo, mucho más relajado y tranquilo que cuando se conocieron, hacia ya casi un mes y medio. Se alegraba de ver que Steve se estaba adaptando bien a trabajar en equipo, sobretodo después de que él mismo le confesara que estaba poco acostumbrado a ello.

\- Entonces… - oyó que decía el mago, sacándolo de su pensamientos. - Este fin de semana tienes a Grace, ¿verdad?

\- Si, se suponía que iba a ir a recogerla dentro de un par de horas pero está claro que no voy a poder hasta que resolvamos este caso, que puede que termine alargándose todo el fin de semana – respondió él, recordando el mensaje irritado que le había mandado Rachel en respuesta al que él le había mandado para decirle que no podría ir a recogerla esa tarde. - Así que para recapitular: tengo una rodilla rota, una hija a la que apenas llego a ver y un trabajo que me quita el poco tiempo disponible que tengo con ella. La vida es maravillosa.

Danny sabía que había sonado mucho más sarcástico y amargado de lo que realmente se sentía pero a medida que pasaban las horas no podía evitar lamentarse por su fin de semana con Grace perdido. Por supuesto aun podían atrapar a los secuestradores a tiempo para la cena pero eso era poco realista.

\- Lo siento Danny, sabes que lo último que quiero es quitarte tiempo con Grace – se disculpó el mago.

\- Lo se, lo se, no es tu culpa – respondió él, sintiéndose culpable. - Es sólo que mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo y no veo como arreglarla.

\- Puedo darte días libres extra la próxima vez que tengas a Grace – intentó el mago. - Aunque se que no compensa el tiempo perdido.

\- Eso seria un detalle, la verdad – musitó él, sorprendido. - Gracias Steve pero no es necesario, no quiero favoritismos.

\- ¡Venga ya, Danny! - protestó éste mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ambos salían. - Lo dices como si Chin o Kono fueran a molestarse porque tengas un día más para estar con tu hija.

Sabia que no iban a molestarse y ese era precisamente el problema. Danny no estaba acostumbrado a tener gente a su alrededor que lo apoyara de la forma en que lo hacían esos tres magos. No desde que se mudó de Nueva Jersey. Ni siquiera la relación con Meka y Peter había llegado a ese nivel a pesar de conocerlos durante muchos más meses.

\- De todos modos, ¿por qué lo preguntabas? - le inquirió, volviendo al tema original.

\- Este mes empieza el campeonato de Quidditch de segunda división y estaba pensando que tal vez sería una buena ocasión para que el equipo conociera a Grace – respondió éste, sin mirarlo. - Por supuesto si de verdad no te molesta.

Danny se detuvo ante la puerta del laboratorio forense, mirando incrédulo la espalda del mago mientras éste entraba sin mirar atrás ni esperar ninguna respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad antes de seguirlo al laboratorio donde Max los esperaba junto al cuerpo de Amanda.

\- Bienvenidos caballeros – los saludó éste con expresión seria. - Acabo de recibir el informe de toxicologia, la víctima tenia Benzodiacepina en su flujo sanguineo.

Danny lo siguió mirando fijamente, ese nombre le sonaba pero no podía ubicar de donde.

\- Tal vez estén más familiarizados con su nombre en las calles: Rohypnol o “roofies”.

Eso si que sabía lo que era, un vistazo a Steve sin embargo le reveló que el mago seguía sin saber de que iba la cosa.

\- Es una droga de la violación – le explicó, a lo que el mago se giró a verlo claramente sorprendido. - Los chavales la utilizan en discotecas y conciertos para pasarlo bien pero hay muchos casos en que se ha usado para robatorios o asalto sexual.

\- Efectivamente – corroboró Max. - Sus efectos relajantes y somníferos, junto con la perdida de memoria posterior lamentablemente la hacen una de las drogas muggles más usadas en casos de delincuencia sexual.

\- O sea que puede que estemos tratando con un violador además de secuestrador – concluyó Steve. - Max, ¿encontraste alguna prueba en Amanda de que hubiera sido… perturbada sexualmente?

\- No, ninguna prueba de asaltamiento sexual, solo sus heridas defensivas, como ya expliqué la vez anterior – respondió éste.

\- Estoy suponiendo que esta droga es ilegal y no es común que una chica se vea drogada en el cinema – musitó Steve, antes de sacudir la cabeza y girarse hacia Max de nuevo. - Pero todo esto nos lo podrías haber dicho por la Red Flu, ¿por qué nos has hecho bajar hasta aquí Max?

\- No me fio de la Red Flu – respondió el doctor con expresión completamente seria.

Steve se giró hacía Danny, como diciéndole en silencio “¡¿te lo puedes creer?!” pero Danny solo se encogió de hombros. Él no era precisamente la mejor persona para defender los atributos de un medio de comunicación basado en fuego verde mágico.

\- Vale, Kono me dijo que según sus perfiles en redes sociales muggles las chicas tenían reputación de ser fiesteras – comentó Danny mientras pensaba en ello.

\- ¿Cuando dijo eso? - preguntó Steve con su cara de estreñido.

\- Cuando estabas ocupado robándome el coche – respondió él. - Me mandó un mensaje cuando volvíamos de casa de los Reeves; ¡no me interrumpas más Steven! - dicho eso se giró hacía Max de nuevo. - ¿Tienes una luz negra?

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando con expresión confundida por unos instantes antes de que Max pareció entender a que se refería.

\- ¡Oh! Se llama varita ALS en realidad – especificó. - Y no me gusta que la gente toque mi equipo, la verdad.

\- ¿Puedo tener tu varita mágica por un momento, por favor? - le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Danny! - exclamó Steve a su lado, aparentemente escandalizado.

Danny los miró a ambos alternativamente, sin entender donde estaba el problema. Max incluso había hecho un paso atrás mientras que Steve tenia la mano peligrosamente cerca de donde escondía su varita. Su varita mágica. Oh.

\- ¡No me refería a esa! - se excusó realmente. - ¡Me refería a la luz negra!

Ambos magos se relajaron al instante, Steve sacudiendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa y Max mirándolo con compasión y comprensión.

\- Técnicamente, no, no puedo darle mi varita mágica puesto que no dispongo de una, Detective – le respondió Max. - Mi nivel de magia es solo vagamente superior al de un Squib por lo que soy incapaz de usar una varita mágica pero puedo usar otros artefactos mágicos.

\- Vaya – musitó Danny. - No pretendía ser grosero, Max.

\- Danny, no puedes pedirle a un mago que te de su varita, ni siquiera por un instante – protestó Steve con clara exasperación en su voz. - Es de muy mala educación, sin tener en cuenta que los intentos de robar la magia de otro mago se encuentran entre los crímenes más serios de nuestro mundo – le explicó mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. - Creí que lo entendiste con el caso de Nadia Zankovic.

\- Solo estaba bromeando – protestó él. - Y me refería a la luz negra, no una varita de verdad, ¿para que iba yo a querer una varita? No seria capaz de usarla.

\- Eso no lo sabes Danny – empezó Steve antes de que Danny lo cortara.

\- Si que lo se y ahora no es el momento de llevarme la contraria Steve.

Steve calló pero soltó una risa medio disimulada como un ataque de tos que no engañó a nadie. Se giró hacia Max de nuevo y lo vio aun con el mencionado informe en las manos y mirándolos alternativamente con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Danny levantó una mano, con la palma hacía arriba, en una clara petición por la varita ALS. Max entrecerró los ojos antes de suspirar.

\- Está bien – dijo antes de cerrar el informe y girarse hacia su mesa, buscando entre varios artefactos antes de girarse con un cilindro alargado en sus manos.

\- Gracias – le dijo antes de acercar la luz a una de las muñecas de Amanda.

No ocurrió nada en la primera muñeca pero cuando la acercó a la segunda los tres pudieron ver la marca de un sello que no había sido visible antes.

\- Vaya, interesante – musitó Max.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Steve, acercándose para ver mejor.

\- Eso es un sello que ponen en todos los clubes nocturnos del mundo – explicó Danny mientras le pasaba la varita a Max y sacaba su móvil para hacer una foto del símbolo, una Z dentro de un circulo. - Se usa para salir a la calle y volver a entrar sin tener que pagar de nuevo por la entrada.

\- ¿Y porque no se veía hasta ahora? - inquirió Steve.

\- Estética supongo – respondió él. - Y que así es más difícil de falsificar, por supuesto.

Hizo la fotografía y le devolvió la varita ALS a Max, agradeciéndoselo de nuevo.

\- No, gracias a usted Detective – le dijo el doctor. - He aprendido algo nuevo hoy, le aseguro que añadiré la comprobación con la varita ALS en todas mis autopsias a partir de ahora.

\- De nada Max, pero creo que te dije que me llamaras Danny – protestó él.

\- Lo siento Detective, lo olvidé – le contestó Max con sinceridad a lo que no pudo más que reír.

* * *

Resultó que el símbolo pertenecía al club Zephyr Lounge, un club nocturno bastante popular, y tras lograr acceder a sus cámaras de vigilancia externas y tras estudiar la entrada y salida de chicos y chicas jóvenes localizaron a sus dos victimas. Incluso a cámara rápida y limitando la búsqueda entre la hora de apertura y cierre del local tardaron un par de horas en encontrar lo que buscaban. Por lo que Danny oficialmente no llegaba a recoger a Grace y eso lo tenia de un humor de perros.

Las dos chicas salieron del local junto con un joven sin identificar, su primer sospechoso. No lograron identificarlo con su programa de reconocimiento facial por lo que el chico era probablemente un muggle sin antecedentes. Danny y Steve decidieron ir directamente al club nocturno cuando abriera en un par de horas y preguntar a los empleados. Con un poco de suerte seria un visitante regular del club y lograrían una identificación, o incluso se encontraría allí.

Danny tenía una camisa limpia en su oficina, por lo que no necesitó ir a casa a cambiarse, no era como si fueran a ir de incógnito de todos modos. Steve se limitó en agitar la varita y su ropa de mago desapareció para dar lugar a unos pantalones anchos con grandes bolsillos y una simple camiseta negra de manga larga. No era precisamente el tipo de ropa que alguien llevaba a un club nocturno pero no iban de incógnito así que Danny supuso que no importaba realmente.

Entrar en el local tampoco supuso ningún inconveniente cuando Danny mostró su placa y Steve sacó una igual que quien sabia de donde la había sacado, probablemente la había falsificado con magia, como todo lo que hacía. Estuvieron de suerte y el guardia de seguridad de la puerta no solo reconoció a su sospechoso si no que les dijo que estaba dentro en esos momentos.

Al instante de entrar fueron golpeados por la estridente música electrónica y las mil luces de colores cambiantes e increíblemente insuficientes para iluminar el local correctamente. Danny odiaba ese tipo de locales. Sólo había drogas, tabaco, alcohol y jóvenes hormonales santificando cada esquina. Tal vez el hecho de que nunca lograba ligar en esos lugares tuviera algo que ver con su desencanto. Eso y que no sabia bailar.

Se giró para ver la reacción de Steve, esperando verlo desorientado y perdido como siempre que mencionaba algo de su mundo, pero sin embargo éste fue directo al bar. Decidió seguirlo.

\- Dos birras por favor – le oyó pedir al barman.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Aprovechando la hora feliz?

\- Éste chaval secuestró a dos chicas – le contestó mientras sacaba algunas libras de su cartera, de donde las había sacado era una incógnita. - Va a estar atento, y si nos ve antes que nosotros a él desaparecerá.

Mientras hablaba el mago se había recostado en la barra, cerveza en mano y posición corporal relajada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ir a ese tipo de locales.

\- De modo que lo mejor es que tomemos un par de cervezas, observemos la situación y nos relajemos – prosiguió el mago.

Danny no tenía nada en contra de esa táctica a parte de que beber en el trabajo no era su estilo. Pero siempre podía fingir que bebía. Cogió la otra cerveza y fingió dar un trago mientras se giraba para imitar la posición de Steve, dejando que sus ojos observaran a la gente moviéndose en la pista. Esa era la parte buena de buscar a alguien en un local concurrido: a nadie le extrañaba que hubiera solitarios en la barra observando al personal.

\- Esto se te da mejor de lo que me esperaba – confesó mientras no dejaba de estudiar los rostros parcialmente iluminados a su alrededor.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le replicó el mago.

\- Pues, a esto – respondió él levantando una mano y señalando a su alrededor. - Pensé que destacarías en un ambiente tan muggle.

\- Eres consciente de que me han entrenado para pasar desapercibido en el Mundo Muggle, ¿verdad? - le respondió él.

\- Steve, cada vez que utilizo una metáfora o hablo de algo tan normal como la televisión o el cine pareces más perdido que un esquimal en un desierto – protestó él. - No se que es lo que te enseñaron pero tu conocimiento de mi mundo tiene muchos agujeros importantes.

\- El cinema no es relevante para mi trabajo – insistió él con cierta petulancia en su voz.

Danny suspiró y bebió un trago de su cerveza, esa vez de verdad. Steve era frustrante.

\- Entonces explicame cual es, o era, exactamente tu trabajo – gruñó él. - Porque de verdad que no entiendo como puedes tener libras en tu cartera y saber como pedir una cerveza correctamente pero no lo que es una película.

El mago no dijo nada durante unos momentos y Danny sospechó que no le iba a contestar. Siguió desviando su mirada y se topo con un par de chicas que los miraban descaradamente mientras hablaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas de vez en cuando. Interesante. Las dos eran jóvenes y hermosas, llevaban puestos unos vestidos que marcaban su escote y la curva de sus caderas y parecían realmente interesadas en ellos. Intentó dedicarles un gesto pero no reaccionaron, miró de reojo a Steve y entendió que no los estaban mirando a ellos dos, lo estaban mirando sólo a **él**. Bebió otro trago. El maldito mago siempre le arruinaba la diversión.

\- Mi trabajo era perseguir a los criminales más peligrosos de mi mundo allí a donde fueran o se escondieran – oyó decir al mago. - Te sorprendería la de veces que se ocultaban en lugares así, con mucha gente y alcohol. Es el lugar perfecto para realizar sus actividades ilegales, nadie nota nunca nada, y si lo hacen creen que han visto lo que han visto por culpa del alcohol así que no le dan importancia.

Notó que Steve no había usado la palabra “magia”, “magos” ni nada que se le pareciera. Probablemente era solo precaución, un tic residual más de su entrenamiento, pero Danny lo encontraba una exageración. ¿Quien iba a oírlos con esa música estridente? A no ser claro que existiera algún conjuro capaz de suprimir el sonido de fondo. Frunció el cejo al pensar en ello, cuanto más vueltas le daba más probable lo veía. Tal vez debería dejar de juzgar los métodos de McGarrett, al menos por lo que respetaba a la magia. No es que él supiera mucho del tema precisamente.

\- Éste lugar tiene los ojos fijos en ti – le dijo señalando sutilmente a las chicas, en un intento de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

\- ¡¿Podrías centrarte, por favor?! - exclamó el mago, sorprendiéndolo. - Sólo por una vez. Céntrate en el caso por favor.

Mientras le recriminaba eso Steve se había incorporado de la barra y usó sus manos para enfatizar su frustración, al más puro estilo Williams. Danny no entendía donde estaba el problema, solo había sido un comentario. Se incorporó él también para centrar toda su atención en él, las chicas desplazadas a segundo plano por el momento.

\- Un segundo, dejame hacerte una pregunta – lo cortó.

\- Adelante – contestó el mago con un gesto.

\- Dos hermosas mujeres están desnudándote con la mirada, respetuosamente claro… - empezó a decir, levantando la mano para impedir que Steve lo cortara. - ¿Y tu que haces? ¿Nada? Quiero decir, ¿eres humano? ¿Necesito comprobar tu pulso? - le cogió una muñeca mientras decía la última frase. - ¿Estás vivo allí dentro?

Steve no respondió, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad antes de alejarse de la barra. Una estúpida y picaresca sonrisa que no le había visto nunca antes.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras lo seguía. - ¿Qué es esa sonrisa?

\- ¿Qué sonrisa? - le respondió el mago sin girarse.

\- Esa estúpida sonrisa – insistió él, sonriendo al notar la incomodidad del mago. - ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

El mago siguió navegando por el lugar, Danny no sabía si buscando a su sospechoso o intentando huir de sus preguntas pero sospechaba que era lo último.

\- Estás imaginando cosas – insistió el moreno, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Así que soy yo el que imagina cosas, ¡claaaaro! - replicó él con sarcasmo justo antes de que una idea cruzara por su cabeza. - Espera, espera, espera. Menudo detective de pacotilla soy – prosiguió soltando una risita. - Estuviste haciendo ejercicio en horizontal esta mañana, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ejercicio en… ? ¿Así es como lo llamáis en tu mundo o sólo lo haces tu? - protestó el mago con la nariz arrugada en disgusto.

\- No me cambies el tema Steve – lo cortó él. - Por eso tenias cara de aneurisma esta mañana, ¿verdad? Porque la llamada de la Gobernadora acortó tu “cita”.

El mago se detuvo en una esquina para mirarlo con mala cara, claramente no queriendo reconocer que Danny tenia razón pero sin saber como desviar el tema sin mentir directamente. Al final lo vio sacudir la cabeza antes de acercarse para responderle.

\- Tienes una gran intuición, Danny – le reconoció con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Danny soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión, sin entender a que venia tanto secretismo. ¿Tal vez los magos eran más modestos en esos temas? Aunque probablemente era más cosa de Steve, no parecía ser del tipo que iba chuleando de sus conquistas a la primera ocasión.

\- Gracias – le respondió.

Justo entonces doblaron la esquina y ambos notaron a su sospechoso al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá al lado de una chica joven, probablemente su futura victima.

\- ¿Has notado a nuestro casanova? - dijo el mago, todo seriedad de nuevo.

\- Es nuestro chico – confirmó él antes de cerrar los puños de la rabia al notar la mano con la que tocaba el hombro de la chica. - De verdad, si esa fuera mi hija me cargaría cada uno de esos mugrosos dedos, uno a uno.

Justo entonces su sospechoso alargó la otra mano y dejo caer algo en una copa con bebida, que era más que probable que fuera la de la chica. No necesitaban más que eso para intervenir.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por la oportunidad! - exclamó al mismo tiempo que Steve gruñía un insulto en voz baja.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en estar al lado de la pareja, justo cuando éste levantaba la copa y se la ofrecía a la chica.

\- Disculpa – interrumpió él, hablando directamente con la chica. - Baja la copa tesoro, créeme, no quieres beber eso, no con lo que te ha puesto dentro.

La chica lo miró asustada unos segundos antes de mirar la copa y abrir mucho los ojos. En seguida había recogido sus cosas y se alejaba de allí, murmurando un suave “Gracias” al pasar por su lado. Danny tuvo la súbita necesidad de pedirle un taxi a esa chica, asegurarse de que llegaba a casa y estrecharle la mano a su padre. No quería pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si ellos no llegaban a estar allí. Sacudió la cabeza, se recordó a si mismo que esa no era su hija y que Grace estaba sana y salva en casa de su madre y centró toda su rabia en el chico que protestaba, aun sentado en el sofá mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?! - protestaba en ese momento. - ¡¿Quien os creéis que sois?!

\- ¿Qué quien soy? - gruñó Steve antes de apartar un poco su camiseta, mostrando su placa de DAP y su varita.

A su lado el chico se tensó, claramente reconociendo la placa, la varita o ambas. Interesante. Si ese chico era un mago de alguna forma había escapado de su base de datos. Y si era un muggle estaba claro que sabia lo que era una varita y no era la primera vez que veía una, lo que ponía en duda el secreto mágico.

\- Creo que soy alguien que acaba de pillar a un chaval poniéndole algo en la bebida a una dama – prosiguió Steve, ignorando o sin notar la tensión en su sospechoso.

\- No… no se de que estás hablando – protestó levemente éste.

\- ¿A no? - le preguntó él. - Entonces no vas a tener problema alguno en beberte la copa.

\- No puse nada en la bebida y no tengo porque obedecerlos – replicó estúpidamente.

Steve se tensó y Danny supo que estaba a un segundo de hacer algo mágico e innecesario en un local lleno de gente así que se le adelantó. Le pasó una mano por el hombro a su sospechoso y lo acercó un poco a él.

\- Escuchame con atención – le dijo sin levantar la voz ni alterar su tono. - Vas a beberte esta copa porque si no lo haces voy a romperte todos y cada uno de tus dientes antes de meter esto por tu garganta, ¿está claro?

Steve se incorporó entonces, mucho más relajado y con una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

\- Yo de ti lo bebería – dijo simplemente pero con claro tono de amenaza en su voz.

No es necesario decir que por supuesto su sospechoso no tuvo más remedio que beberse la bebida con la droga que él mismo había puesto allí. Ésta empezó a hacerle efecto justo cuando salían por la puerta hasta el punto en que tuvieron que apoyarlo en una pared.

\- Perfecto – gruñó Steve. - ¿Y ahora cómo lo llevamos a las oficinas?

\- Todo tuyo – le sonrió Danny. - Pero antes de desaparecer devuélveme las llaves de mi coche.

\- ¿Que? - protestó Steve. - Pero podemos llevarlo con el…

\- Nada de borrachos o drogados en mi coche, Steven – sentenció él. - No sabes cuanto cuesta sacar el olor a vomito del interior de un vehículo.

El mago gruñó algo más en voz baja pero al final las llaves de su coche salieron volando de su bolsillo hasta depositarse en la mano extendida de Danny. Éste no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Creo que voy a tomar la ruta turística – decidió. - Aprovechar que tengo el control de mi coche de nuevo.

\- No te acostumbres demasiado Danno – le soltó el mago antes de pasar el brazo de su sospechoso por encima de su hombro. - Te espero en las oficinas, no tardes.

Y dicho eso desapareció. O se apareció, como sea que los magos llamaran a eso. La sonrisa de Danny se amplió. Jugueteó con sus llaves mientras se dirigía a su coche, decidiendo que pararía en uno o dos lugares antes de dirigirse al palacio de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo estaba muerto de hambre y estaba seguro que el mago tampoco había comido en condiciones desde hacía horas. Se preguntó que locales estarían abiertos a esas horas de la noche, probablemente solo hamburgueserías comerciales. En fin, hamburguesa entonces.

* * *

Cuando llegó a las oficinas el sospechoso ya se encontraba en una de sus salas de interrogatorios, en el piso más inferior del subsuelo del palacio. No había rastro de Chin y Kono, lo que era normal teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más tarde de su horario habitual y Steve y él se bastaban para interrogar a ese idiota. No tenia sentido que todo el equipo estuviera agotado por falta de sueño así que los dos primos habían ido a descansar unas horas antes mientras ellos dos se preparaban para ir a la discoteca. Si los necesitaban estarían allí en un suspiro, ventajas de la aparición instantánea.

Como se imaginaba el sospechoso estaba completamente dormido y Steve parecía un gato enjaulado, ansioso de avanzar. Casi le gruñó cuando lo vio entrar.

\- ¡Ya era hora Danny! - le dijo. - ¿Te paraste a tomar una copa extra o que?

\- En realidad paré a comprar algo de comida – respondió levantando la bolsa. - He traído para ti también.

\- Estoy bien, Danny, no tenemos tiempo para comer ahora – protestó éste.

\- Al contrario, justamente ahora es el mejor momento para recuperar fuerzas – insistió él. - Nuestro sospechoso no va a ir a ningún lado y aunque lo despertemos ahora mismo no va a estar lo suficiente lucido para un interrogatorio.

\- No debimos hacerle beber la copa entonces – gruñó el mago, claramente de mal humor.

\- Oye, se que has comido tan poco como yo – le dijo él. - Lo se porque me he pasado las ultimas horas pegado a tus talones así que no intentes negarlo.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien – insistió éste.

\- Bien no es suficiente – protestó él. - No si vas a tenerme corriendo por Londres y esquivando balas. Necesito comer antes de correr, Steven. Y tu también, así que haz el favor de sentarte.

Dicho eso se sentó en la mesa, no la mesa-ordenador-aparato mágico del centro de la sala si no una mesa más pequeña que tenían a un lado de la sala, precisamente para eso. Sacó una hamburguesa y una ración de patatas y empezó a devorarlas como si no hubiera mañana. No tardó en oír el sonido de la otra silla siendo retirada y el mago sentándose en ésta con un suspiro. Le acercó la bolsa, incitándolo a que comiera.

\- ¿Burger King? - gruñó éste. - ¿No había nada menos británico, Danny? - le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Que quieres que te diga? Soy americano y me gustan las hamburguesas - respondió él. - A parte de que no conozco muchos sitios que estén abiertos a las once y media de la noche, ni siquiera en viernes.

\- Hay varios sitios que abren veinticuatro horas y son mil veces mejor que esto – replicó el mago, comiéndose su comida a grandes mordiscos a pesar de sus quejas. - La próxima vez que quieras cenar dímelo y te los enseño.

No dijeron mucho más durante unos minutos, ambos disfrutando de su comida. No fue hasta que Danny casi acabó con sus patatas que no recordó algo que el mago había mencionado esa tarde.

\- Entonces el campeonato de Quidditch que mencionaste antes, ¿cuando empieza exactamente?

\- Este domingo – respondió el mago con una sonrisa. - El primer partido es local así que es aquí en Londres pero al ser de segunda división no usan el campo principal si no uno más pequeño.

\- ¿Es peligroso? - siguió preguntando él, debatiendo consigo mismo.

\- No para el publico, no normalmente al menos

\- ¿Que quieres decir con no normalmente? - protestó él. - ¿Si o no? No es tan difícil de responder.

\- A veces una pelota sale disparada a las gradas o los jugadores pierden el control de la escoba pero hay hechizos amortiguadores en las gradas para reducir el impacto – explicó Steve. - Y el publico tiene varita así que casi nunca ocurre nada.

Danny reflexionó sobre ello. La primera y última vez que presenció un partido de Quidditch fue cuando conoció a Kono y aunque le pareció un deporte estúpidamente peligroso para los jugadores, como publico no sufrió daño alguno. Aun así no sabia si quería exponer a Grace a ese tipo de deporte violento. Aunque por el otro lado si al final su hija iba a Hogwarts el siguiente año podría asistir a los partidos que la escuela organizaba. Y si era la única que no había ido nunca a ver un partido antes tal vez se sintiera fuera de lugar, más de lo que probablemente era inevitable por supuesto.

\- ¿Que piensas? - le preguntó Steve, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - Te aseguro que es completamente seguro, y además Chin, Kono y yo vamos a estar allí y no dejaremos que le pase nada a Grace.

\- Lo se pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros, Danno! - lo cortó el mago. - Te doy mi palabra de que no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Grace, ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Eso no era justo, no era justo y el mago lo sabía. Esa frase debería de estar prohibida.

\- Sabes que si, Steve – suspiró él.

\- Entonces, ¿está decidido? - le insistió con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Vais a venir tu y Grace al partido del domingo?

\- Que diablos, de acuerdo – asintió al final Danny. - Pero vamos a tener que resolver este caso antes si queremos ir.

\- ¿Que estamos esperando entonces? - respondió el mago mientras se levantaba, se ponía lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa en la boca y con un gesto hacia desaparecer toda la basura.

Danny sonrió ante la impaciencia de su amigo antes de levantarse él también. Tenían a un sospechoso que interrogar.

* * *

Tal como Danny se había imaginado su sospechoso seguía completamente dormido, sentado en una silla de madera con las manos atadas en la espalda con una cuerda que parecía brotar de la misma silla. La sala donde estaban se encontraba completamente vacía con excepción de esa silla y estaba pobremente iluminada. No había ventanas y la principal fuente de luz era la proveniente de la puerta de cristal, la cual tenía un sospechoso brillo azulado, sin duda algún hechizo de contención.

El mago no tardó en sacar la varita y apuntar al joven con un giro de muñeca mientras murmuraba “ _Enervate”_ a lo que éste despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor aturdido. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la varita que lo apuntaba soltó un grito y intentó levantarse de la silla de un salto probablemente sin aun darse cuenta de que tenia los brazos atados a la silla en cuestión. Como resultado terminó medio apoyado en ésta y medio en el suelo en una posición ridícula y posiblemente incomoda.

\- Robin Reeves, ¿que hiciste con ella? - pregunto el mago golpeador, yendo directo al meollo del asunto.

\- ¿Que? - respondió su sospechoso.

\- Genial, ahora ha quedado más atontado de lo que ya era – gruñó él en voz baja, sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

\- ¿Dónde está? - insistió Steve. - ¿Dónde está Robin Reeves?

Danny abrió la carpeta con toda la información que habían encontrado sobre el joven, cuyo nombre por cierto era Davis.

\- Tengo aquí tus antecedentes – comentó mientras empezaba a andar con tranquilidad alrededor de la silla. - Hace unos años cometiste fraude con tarjetas de crédito, corrupción de una menor, y ahora te has graduado en asesinato – dicho eso cerró la carpeta y paró en frente de Davis. - Felicidades.

\- ¡¿Asesinato?! - exclamó éste, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como sandias. - ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Encontraron el cuerpo de Amanda Reeves esta mañana – decidió intervenir el mago, con su mejor cara de cabreo y jugando con la varita entre los dedos.

\- Yo no maté a esa chica – respondió el sospechoso con un tono de voz casi arrogante.

Ese tipo de delincuentes eran algunos de los que Danny más detestaba. No era por lo que hacían, porque la mayoría de ellos no cometían grandes crímenes, no eran genocidas, ni terroristas, ni reyes de la droga. No, lo que ellos hacían era ponérselo fácil a los delincuentes de verdad, les proporcionaban lo que ellos necesitaban, les hacían el trabajo sucio y encima tenían la desfachatez de ir de inocentes y victimas. El joven que tenia delante había drogado y secuestrado quien sabia a cuantas chicas pero probablemente nunca se había parado a pensar que les pasaba una vez las entregaba a su jefe.

\- ¿No? - soltó él con sarcasmo. - Si tu no la mataste entonces tal vez tengas alguna idea de quien lo hizo.

Davis pasó la mirada de él a Steve un par de veces, claramente evaluando sus opciones. Finalmente fijó los ojos en la varita de Steve y Danny podría jurar y perjurar que lo vio tragar con nerviosismo. Definitivamente sabía lo que era una varita.

\- Está bien – musitó al final. - Es cierto que drogué esas dos chicas ayer y las saqué de la discoteca.

Esa había sido una de las confesiones más sencillas de obtener de toda su carrera como policía lo que le hacía sospechar de si el chico estaba encubriendo a alguien más o si realmente era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no haberse darse cuenta hasta ese momento de las repercusiones de sus acciones. Intercambió una mirada con Steve antes de que éste se dirigiera de nuevo a su sospechoso.

\- ¿Por que ellas precisamente? ¿Por que las elegiste a ellas?

\- Solo hice lo que me dijeron – confesó éste. - Pero ambas estaban vivas cuando se las pasé a Kang.

\- ¿Y quien es ese Kang? - gruñó Steve, claramente frustrado.

\- Es el que me proporciona el trabajo - contestó el otro. - Me da cinco de los grandes por cada chica que le traigo.

Maldita sea. Cinco-mil por cada chica. Estaba claro que quien fuera ese tal Kang estaba invirtiendo mucho dinero en ese idiota sólo para secuestrar a unas chicas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: lo que sea que hiciera con ellas le proporcionaba suficiente dinero como para permitirse ese pago por su “obtención”. A saber cuantos pringados como ése tenia el tal Kang, secuestrando chicas para él. A saber cuantas jóvenes habían desaparecido de la mano de esos imbéciles.

\- ¿Que hace con las chicas? - siguió preguntando el mago, claramente siguiendo la misma secuencia de ideas.

\- No lo se – respondió éste. - Me pagan por proporcionar a las chicas, no por preguntar.

Perfecto; estupidez e inconsciencia en un mismo paquete. Cuanto más hablaba más seguro estaba Danny de que Davis no les iba a servir de mucho. Era el procurador, estaba claro, pero no tenia ni idea de nada y era feliz permaneciendo en la ignorancia. Estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso pero no tenían otros hilos que tirar.

\- Vale, ¿como encontramos a Kang? - decidió intervenir Danny.

\- No lo se – musitó Davis justo para proseguir ante la mala mirada que le dirigió Steve. - Ni siquiera se su apellido ni su numero de teléfono.

\- ¿Como le entregas a las chicas?

\- Yo no… - musitó el chico. - Vale, esto va a parecer una locura pero no se como lo hago.

Eso era el colmo.

\- ¡¿Como no vas a saberlo?! - exclamó Danny. - ¡Acabas de confesar que secuestraste a esas chicas!

\- Si, lo se, se que suena poco creíble pero es la verdad – protestó éste mientras intentaba incorporarse. - Recuerdo a cada una de las chicas y salir con ellas de la discoteca pero no como las entrego – insistió. - Mi siguiente recuerdo es en mi cama por la mañana siguiente, con una bolsa de dinero extra.

Ese chico estaba jugando con ellos. ¿Como no iba a recordar? Pero no tenia ningún sentido estar mintiendo sobre eso y confesar el secuestro de las chicas. A no ser que estuviera encubriendo a alguien. Pero no. Había algo raro en ese chico. Algo en a mirada asustada que le lanzaba a la varita de Steve de vez en cuando, casi inconscientemente.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con que no lo recuerdas? - insistió él.

\- Pues eso exactamente, podría decir con exactitud que ropa llevaban las chicas o cuantos pasos hicimos hasta el parquing cercano pero a partir de allí no hay nada – insistió éste. - Y siempre es igual. Me da bastante mal rollo la verdad.

\- Si tan mal lo pasas, ¿por que has seguido secuestrando chicas?

\- Tío, son cinco-mil por chica – contestó éste parpadeando estúpidamente. - ¡Cinco-mil!

Como si eso lo explicara todo. Decididamente estúpido, estaba claro. Pero realmente parecía asustado, aterrado casi, y Danny no sabía bien porque pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que Davis estaba diciendo la verdad. Era una sensación, una intuición. Y sus intuiciones lo habían llevado hasta allí, con un pie en cada mundo.

\- Si no recuerdas nada, ¿como te manda Kang las ordenes para la siguiente chica?

\- Al cabo de unos días siempre acaba apareciendo en mi casa un sobre rojo con instrucciones.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con “apareciendo”? - insistió Danny.

\- Pues eso, no está allí cuando me levanto pero cuando salgo de la ducha cinco minutos después allí está – intentó explicar el joven. - No se como llega a mi habitación y nunca he oído o visto a nadie escabullirse en mi casa para dejarme una carta. A parte de que, ¿quien haría eso? Es ridículo.

Cuanto más hablaba más seguro estaba Danny de que el tan Kang era un mago. Todo indicaba a ello: perdida de memoria, las cartas que aparecían de la nada e incluso la falta de consciencia sobre sus actos. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Intercambió una mirada con Steve y le señaló con la cabeza a la puerta. Ambos salieron de la sala, ignorando las protestas del delincuente y cerrando tras ellos.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? - le preguntó Danny, directo al grano.

\- Es muy probable que ese tal Kang o alguien de su grupo sea un mago – respondió él.

\- Si, eso es lo que yo pensaba – asintió Danny. - ¿Crees que puede estar bajo algún hechizo? ¿Algo que lo haya obligado a secuestrar a esas chicas?

\- Estoy seguro de que tiene algún hechizo para olvidar las transacciones y todo lo que tenga que ver con Kang pero no creo que esté bajo un hechizo de sugestión – contestó el mago, frunciendo el cejo. - Normalmente las victimas de ese tipo de hechizos no son conscientes de sus actos y Davis recuerda haberlas secuestrado. Creo que simplemente es un oportunista, solo está en esto por el dinero y no le importa lo más mínimo lo que le pase a esas chicas.

Danny asintió, asimilando la información y inconscientemente repasando alguno de sus viejos casos. ¿Podía ser posible que algunos de los delincuentes que él había detenido hubieran estado bajo un hechizo? ¿Podía ser que hubiera mandado a personas inocentes, a victimas, a la cárcel? No, no era así. Lo síntomas que Steve estaba describiendo era algo que nunca había visto en ningún sospechoso. Pero aun así la duda lo carcomía, los “¿y si?” inundando su mente por un momento. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y maldijo por enésima vez el día que descubrió que la magia era real. Todo era mucho más sencillo antes.

\- ¿Puedes deshacerlo? - le preguntó. - El hechizo para la perdida de memoria quiero decir.

\- No lo se – dudó Steve. - No es mi especialidad precisamente, podría causarle daños irreparables a su mente. Vamos a tener que solicitar a un experto del ministerio.

\- Eso va a tardar horas o incluso puede que días – protestó él. - Robin no tiene tanto tiempo. ¿No hay algo más que podamos hacer?

\- Podríamos suministrarle Veritesarum e interrogarlo de nuevo pero no creo que le saquemos nada más, no puede contarnos lo que no recuerda, ni siquiera con poción de la verdad – explicó el mago, claramente tan frustrado como él con ese callejón sin salida.

\- Creí que no era legal usar esa poción – musitó él, intentando recordar quien le había dicho eso.

\- Inmunidad y medios, ¿recuerdas Danny? - replicó el mago con una media sonrisa.

Ya estaba otra vez con su prepotencia. Danny se giró del todo hacia él, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas sobre lo que pensaba de su inmunidad cuando vio a Steve tensarse de golpe y inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, como si escuchara algo. Agudizó el oído, intentando oír lo que sea que el mago había oído pero a parte de los sonidos apagados de su sospechoso en la habitación insonorizada no se oía nada más.

\- ¿Que pasa? - murmuró al final.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó de golpe el mago justo antes de girarse y dirigirse al ascensor a toda prisa.

Danny se quedó en el mismo lugar durante unos segundos, confuso, de modo que cuando por fin reaccionó y siguió al mago, éste ya estaba en el ascensor, con las puertas cerrándose. No llegó a tiempo, las puertas se cerraron en sus narices. Pulsó el botón de llamada, impaciente y maldiciendo al arquitecto que diseñó el lugar y decidió que no era necesario añadir escaleras de emergencia. Tal vez los ascensores mágicos no se estropeaban lo que no lo hacía necesario. Sobretodo si no iban con electricidad, y con lo antiguo que era ese edificio no lo veía posible.

El numero encima de las puertas se detuvo en la planta menos uno, o sea en sus oficinas, antes de volver a bajar. Así que lo que sea que había hecho salir a Steve corriendo lo había llevado a sus oficinas. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Danny entró a toda prisa, pulsando el botón de la planta y repasando mentalmente cuales eran los peores escenarios que se podía encontrar cuando esas puertas se abrieran de nuevo. ¿Una batalla mágica? ¿Algún monstruo? ¿Kono furiosa por no haber estado presente en el interrogatorio de Davis? Todos esos escenarios le parecían horribles pero ninguno se acercó de lejos a lo que vio cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Una pequeña silueta rubia se encontraba peleando a grito pelado con Steve.

\- ¡… lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era contármelo! - iba diciendo en ese momento.

\- ¡No te incumbe, Mary! - fue la respuesta del mago. - Era algo en lo que papá estaba trabajando, algo realmente peligroso, ¡así que te quiero bien lejos del pensadero!

Oh. Hermanos McGarrett discutiendo por lo del pensadero de su padre. Danny intentó dar un paso atrás, no queriéndose entrometer en una pelea familiar; sabía perfectamente como terminaban esas cosas y no quería ser el tercero en discordia. No entre dos magos cabreados. Su espalda chocó con las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Mierda.

\- ¡Dejame entrar Steve! - gritaba entonces la bruja. - ¡Prometiste que nunca habría secretos entre nosotros! ¡Que nunca me bloquearías!

\- ¡Tenía doce años Mare! - exclamó éste, pasándose una mano frenéticamente por el pelo. - ¡Han pasado más de veinte años desde eso! Y hay cosas que es mejor que no veas.

Mary dio un paso atrás, llevándose una mano al pecho como si su hermano le acabara de clavar un puñal. Y entonces levantó la mirada hacia él, con expresión decidida. O no, mierda. Un telépata cabreada y él que era incapaz de ocultar sus pensamientos a la gente normal eran una muy mala combinación. Tanteó la pared con una mano, buscando el botón de llamada urgentemente. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

\- Si tu no vas a contármelo voy a tener que buscar otras fuentes – oyó que decía la bruja en voz sospechosamente modulada.

Entonces empezó el dolor. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza que lo hizo gritar a la vez que una secuencia de imágenes inconexas pasaba por en frente de sus ojos. La puerta de casa de los McGarrett abierta pero las luces apagadas. Un resplandor azulado saliendo de un recipiente de cerámica. Cayendo sin control dentro del pensadero. Un hombre mayor y supuestamente muerto sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Otro hombre, más joven pero con la misma carga en los hombros sentado a pocos metros. El remolino de subida. La pelea con Steve.

\- ¡MARY!

Y de golpe el dolor cesó, junto con la aparición de recuerdos, dejando un intenso mareo a su paso. Danny se tambaleó, apoyando una mano en la pared mientras todo le daba vueltas. ¿Donde estaba? ¿No estaba en casa de Steve? Estaba allí comiendo Donuts no hacía ni un momento atrás y ahora no sabia donde estaba. ¿Las oficinas? ¿Como había llegado allí? La cabeza le latía y con cada latido parecía que tuviera un elefante furioso allí dentro, golpeando las paredes de su cráneo. Empezó a sentir nauseas.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó que alguien lo llamaba en voz suave mientras una mano lo sujetaba del brazo. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Mareo – logró murmurar, aun con los ojos cerrados e intentando desesperadamente controlar las nauseas. - Necesito…

Un baño. Un cubo. Algo. No romper su récord en ese momento era imposible. Las piernas le flaquearon y acabó apoyado en la pared. Sintió un familiar aire caliente haciendo un remolino en frente de él así que abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver un pequeño recipiente formándose en el aire de la nada. No importaba. Las nauseas eran irrefrenables y eso era mejor que el suelo. Agarró el cubo con ambas manos justo a tiempo de vaciar el contenido de su estomago. Estuvo así durante varios minutos, maldiciendo la cena que él mismo había insistido en comprar.

Cuando las arcadas cesaron se encontró mucho mejor. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre sus propias piernas, apoyado en la pared al lado del ascensor y abrazando lo que parecía una papelera de oficina como un naúfrago a una tabla de madera. Le llegó el olor de su propio vomito y eso casi lo hace empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas mejor? - oyó la voz de Steve decirle desde muy cerca.

Levantó la mirada y vio al mago arrodillado a su lado, notando por primera vez su mano acariciando en círculos su espalda. Le recordó a su madre consolandolo en una fase de gastroenteritis especialmente fuerte cuando tenia nueve años. Le recordó a si mismo haciendo lo mismo con Grace en una situación similar. Le recordó a Rachel ayudándolo tras una operación que casi le había costado la vida. Era un simple gesto pero hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se lo ofrecía.

\- ¿Que diablos ha pasado? - murmuró como pudo.

La mano en su espalda se detuvo, la expresión de Steve cerrándose y volviéndose fría. Oh. Mary. Cierto, había interrumpido una pelea entre los dos magos sin querer. Una discusión sobre algo que Steve no le quería decir a su hermana, algo que él también sabia. El pensadero. La investigación de su padre. O sea que eso había sido cosa de la bruja.

\- ¿Donde está Mary? - preguntó mientras empezaba a incorporarse.

El mago golpeó el cubo con su varita, haciéndolo desaparecer con contenido y todo, antes de agarrarlo de un brazo.

\- En mi oficina – le respondió en voz seca. - Pero Danny…

\- Se que no lo ha hecho adrede – lo interrumpió él. - O al menos lo ha hecho impulsivamente, sin pensar o saber como me afectaría.

Steve no respondió pero la mano en su brazo aflojó su agarre levemente. Estaba claro que el mago estaba enojado con su hermana pero seguía siendo su hermana pequeña así que no quería que sufriera. Que pensara que Danny iba a enojarse con ella o tomar represalias era hiriente. Debería conocerlo mejor después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado como compañeros. Steve lo condujo hasta su oficina, donde Mary se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, claramente alterada. Se levantó cuando los oyó entrar. Tenia las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

\- ¡Danny! - exclamó para luego hacer una mueca y bajar su tono de voz considerablemente. - ¡Lo siento mucho, muchísimo!

Danny intentó quitarle importancia con un gesto con su mano mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo. Steve le ofreció un vaso de agua que no dudó ni un segundo en beber, intentando desesperadamente quitarse el mal sabor de la boca.

\- Eso fue horrible – musitó con los ojos cerrados pero sin enojo en la voz. - Por favor, por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, Mary.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó ésta de nuevo.

Danny abrió los ojos para mirarla al notar el estrés en su voz. La encontró con la mirada baja y las manos arrugando su propia ropa, probablemente inconscientemente. Suspiró. Mary era una buena chica, Danny lo sabia bien, pero era impulsiva y aparentemente una bruja mucho más poderosa de lo que ella misma creía. Pero seguía siendo joven y por lo poco que había podido vislumbrar del pasado de los McGarrett no lo había tenido fácil con su habilidad. La posición tensa y mirada preocupada de su hermano eran toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

\- Eh, mirame Mary – le dijo con suavidad, agarrando una de sus manos y aflojando lentamente la presión de sus dedos en la ropa. - No estoy enojado, ¿vale? Se que no querías hacerme daño.

En vez de tranquilizarla sus palabras parecieron angustiarla más aun. Danny desvió la mirada hacía Steve pero el mago parecía incluso más perdido que él. Intentó otro ángulo.

\- La próxima vez que Steve te de problemas habla conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos criticarlo juntos a sus espaldas – intentó bromear, aun con la mano de la bruja entre las suyas y lanzándole una mirada significativa al mago en cuestión.

\- ¿En serio, Danno? - protestó éste con fingido tono ofendido. - ¿Vas a usar a mi propia hermana en mi contra?

\- Se llama empatía, dos personas con un mismo problema uniéndose para apoyarse mutuamente – siguió él, notando como la bruja se relajaba levemente ante su usual debate.

\- ¿Problema? - exclamó el mago. - ¿Ahora soy un problema?

\- Has sido un grano en el culo desde la primera vez que te apunté con mi pistola, Babe – afirmó él con solemnidad.

\- ¿En el garaje? - murmuró Mary.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Viste eso en la mente de este cavernícola? - le preguntó él, sonriendo cuando la bruja levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa. - Entonces debiste ver también como me robaba MI caso solo para secuestrarme de mi apartamento unas horas después.

\- ¡No te secuestré! - siguió protestando el moreno, con una leve sonrisa. - Te recluté para mi equipo.

\- Me desapareciste de mi casa sin mi consentimiento, Steven – rebatió él, desviando la mirada hacia el mago. - En mi mundo eso se llama secuestro.

\- Pues en el mio se llama eficacia – decidió el mago. - Mucho mejor que todo ese papeleo absurdo y usar vehículos muggles en una ciudad atestada.

\- Y eso lo dice el tipo que me roba las llaves de mi coche constantemente – musitó él poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de referirse a la bruja de nuevo. - Esto es con lo que tengo que lidiar cada día, ¿ves? Por eso entiendo perfectamente que Steven te sacara de tus casillas.

Mary soltó una risita y con ese sonido la tensión en el despacho se evaporó. Danny sonrió y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Steve hacía lo mismo.

\- Siento mucho haber entrado tan fuerte Danny – se disculpó por enésima vez la bruja. - Estaba intentando pasar la oclumencia de Steve con tanta fuerza que no me di cuenta del efecto que te causaría a ti que no tienes ningún tipo de protección.

\- Voy a tener que aprender algo de oclumencia al final – contestó él con una mueca. - De ti me fio pero supongo que habrá más legiliments por allí fuera con otras intenciones y no quiero ser un blanco fácil.

\- Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar, Danno – se ofreció Steve al instante.

\- No gracias, conociéndote probablemente pondrías mi vida en peligro para hacerme aprender más rápido – gruñó él, medio en serio y medio bromeando.

\- No tengas la menor duda de ello – rió la bruja. - Yo podría ayudarte con ello, si quieres.

\- Eso estaría genial, gracias – le agradeció.

Mary empezó a moverse inquieta en su lugar, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, y justo cuando Danny iba a decir algo más ésta se arrojo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el hermano de ésta, medio esperando una reacción sobre-protectora por parte del mago. Sin embargo lo encontró sonriendo ampliamente, apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, como si quisiera darles su espacio.

Fue cuando Mary lo soltó, tras un breve “gracias” murmurado contra su camisa, que Danny tuvo una idea.

\- Oye Mary, eso que hiciste antes conmigo, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo con otra persona pero a menos potencia? - le preguntó.

\- Supongo, si quisiera, pero no es algo que haga conscientemente – respondió ésta. - No usualmente al menos.

\- ¿Crees que podrías acceder a recuerdos bloqueados por un hechizo? - prosiguió él.

A unos metros, Steve se incorporó de golpe, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. Mary lo miraba confundida.

\- ¿Que me estas pidiendo exactamente, Danny?

\- Tenemos un caso de una chica desaparecida y nuestro único sospechoso parece tener un bloqueo mental en sus recuerdos, probablemente por un hechizo – explicó él. - Me preguntaba si serías capaz de acceder a ellos.

Desvió la mirada hacia Steve de nuevo puesto que éste seguía siendo su jefe y esas decisiones eran más su responsabilidad. Si el mago decidía que no era una buena idea iban a tener que esperar por un especialista del gobierno. Eso podía robarles un tiempo que no tenían pero seguía sin ser su decisión.

\- Solo necesitamos saber quien le pagó para que secuestrara a esas chicas – intervino Steve, claramente a bordo con su idea. - Una ya ha sido asesinada, Mary, y su hermana puede correr la misma suerte si no los detenemos.

\- Puedo intentarlo – murmuró ella. - Pero nunca he hecho algo así, no se si podré.

\- Tu solo intentalo, ¿de acuerdo? - intentó animarla Danny. - Si no puedes no pasa nada, haremos venir a alguien del Ministerio por la mañana.

\- De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

* * *

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo a lo que os referíais, definitivamente hay algo bloqueando algunos de sus recuerdos.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios, con Mary sentada en frente de un muy nervioso Davis.

\- ¿Puedes ver que recuerdos son? - preguntó Steve.

Su hermana frunció el cejo por unos instantes, su mirada fija en el muggle.

\- ¿Que está haciendo? - preguntó éste, inquieto. - Eh tíos tengo mis derechos, ¿recordáis?

\- ¡Cállate! - le gruñó Danny, cansado de sus lloriqueos.

\- No puedo, es como un muro, no puedo ver que hay detrás - respondió la bruja. - Pero creo que podría derribarlo.

Eso no sonaba bien.

-¿Derribarlo? - repitió él. - ¿No es peligroso? Creí que para quitar ese tipo de conjuro hacía falta ayuda profesional.

No era que pensara que Mary no sería capaz de ello, eran las consecuencias lo que le preocupan. Por muy imbécil que fuera Davis seguía siendo humano y a Danny lo habían entrenado para respetar los derechos de todo el mundo; incluyendo la escoria de la sociedad.

\- No puedo quitarlo del todo pero puedo debilitarlo - respondió ella. -Sería como hacer un agujero en el muro y mirar que hay detrás, el hechizo seguiría allí pero podríamos ver los recuerdos.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, sonaba casi una buena idea. Se giró hacia Steve.

\- ¿Tu que opinas? - le preguntó. - Tu eres el que entiende más de éstas cosas.

El mago lo miró por el rabillo del ojo unos instantes antes de centrar su mirada en el único muggle en la habitación.

\- ¿Estás segura de ésto Mary? No es tu obligación.

\- Créeme que no podrías obligarme a hacerlo, no esto - replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Puedo hacerlo Steve, quiero hacerlo.

Los dos McGarret cruzaron idénticas miradas decididas durante unos momentos en los que Danny estaba seguro que estaban discutiendo mentalmente. Al final el mago suspiró y desvío los ojos.

\- De acuerdo pero a la mínima molestia te quiero fuera, ¿está claro?

La bruja solo sonrió antes de sacar su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y con un movimiento complejo y unas palabras murmuradas hizo aparecer una silla en frente de la Davis.

\- ¿Como ha... - empezó a decir éste antes de quedarse quieto, con la mirada perdida y sin decir nada.

\- ¿Que demonios le ha pasado? - preguntó él mientras agitaba una mano en frente del chico más joven. - Se ha quedado paralizado.

\- Es el hechizo - murmuró Steve desde detrás suyo. - Fascinante.

\- Exactamente, puedo ver cómo el recuerdo es arrastrado hasta detrás del muro... - comentó la bruja en el mismo tono suave.

Justo entonces Davis parpadeó y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, como si intentara despejarse.

\- Uh? - gruñó algo incomprensible antes de fruncir el cejo. - ¿Cuando habéis traído otra silla?

Danny sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Eso era lo que la magia podía hacer. La mirada de confusión e incluso un poco asustada de Davis dejaba claro que no recordaba nada de los últimos dos minutos. Nadie en esa habitación le había hechizado, se trataba de un hechizo que alguien había implantado en su cerebro quién sabia cuanto tiempo atrás y del que nadie se había dado cuenta que estuviera allí. ¿Como podía uno defenderse de algo así? ¿Como luchar contra algo que no recuerdas? Se prometió a si mismo que aprendería oclumencia y luego se aseguraría de que Grace también lo hiciera. No iba a dejar que nadie manipulara su mente de esa forma y aun menos la de su hija.

\- Creo que se como acceder - oyó decir a Mary. - Si aprovecho justo el momento en que el conjuro actúa puedo usar su propio efecto para entrar en esos recuerdos.

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de activarlo - respondió el mago. - Tú concéntrate sólo en entrar y salir.

\- A mi señal - asintió ella.

Danny no podía colaborar de ninguna forma así que se limitó a observar a los dos magos trabajando en sincronía. Ante una señal que no fue capaz de ver, por lo que probablemente fuera algún mensaje telepático, Steve hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en el aire. Se mantuvo flotando encima de sus manos, cambiando paulatinamente de color. Davis volvió a tener la misma expresión perdida pero esa vez Mary hizo algo con la varita y empezó a murmurar palabras en latín que Danny no llegó a oír. Y tan pronto como había empezado todo acabó. Davis soltó un grito y se echó para atrás con tanta fuerza que acabó tumbando la silla y cayendo de espaldas. Mary bajó la varita y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento con un suspiro. Tenia la frente perlada de sudor y parecía cansada.

\- Lo tengo - dijo ésta. - Se quien es Kang.

Steve se acercó hacia ella rápidamente, la bola de fuego desapareciendo al instante.

\- ¿Estás bien Mary? - le preguntó, claramente preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, Steve - fue la respuesta de ésta.

Danny decidió darles unos segundos de privacidad así que se acercó al otro ocupante de la habitación.

\- Hey, ¿estas bien chaval?

Éste se encontraba con la vista fija en el techo pero lo miró con ojos asustados cuando se acercó.

\- Lo recuerdo - murmuró. - Kang podía hacer desaparecer a las chicas solo con tocarlas. Lo vi haciendo flotar en los aires a una chica que intentó escapar una vez - le dijo aun en tono bajo. - Quemó viva a otra que se defendió y le golpeó - lo vio tragar con dificultad mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. - Y se estuvo riendo todo el rato, mientras ella se chamuscaba entre gritos.

Danny no dijo nada, sólo se agachó y concentró toda su rabia y frustración en levantar a Davis, con silla y todo.

\- ¿Que es lo que he hecho? - murmuraba entonces éste.

Danny levantó la mirada y vio que Steve y Mary los estaban mirando, esta última con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comprendió entonces que Mary debió haber presenciado los mismos recuerdos de Davis al estar en su mente cuando éste los recuperó. No podía ni imaginarse cómo sería eso.

\- Desátalo Steve, no va a ir a ninguna parte.

El mago asintió y sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Davis gritó aterrorizado.

\- ¡Eres como él! ¡Alejate de mi!

Danny se puso en frente del muggle, bloqueando a Steve de su mirada y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

\- Relajate, nadie va a hacerte nada aquí.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! - replicó éste. - Kang tenia un palo como ese, es con lo que hacia sus trucos.

\- Lo se - asintió él. - Hay más gente que sabe utilizar esos palos pero no todos son como Kang - intentó explicar. - Son armas, como las pistolas, los malos las usan pero también los policías, ¿verdad?

El chico más joven pareció relajarse levemente.

\- ¿Entonces sois policías?

\- Algo así - respondió Steve desde su lado. - Solo voy a desatarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El muggle aun parecía asustado pero asintió levemente. El mago hizo un movimiento de muñeca con la varita y las ataduras de la silla se aflojaron y cayeron inertes a los lados.

\- ¿Que va a ser de mi ahora? - preguntó Davis. - Secuestré a esas chicas, soy culpable de ello.

Danny no supo que responder a ello. Era cierto que las había drogado, secuestrado y entregado a un mago psicópata pero también estaba la reacción aterrorizada de Davis al recuperar sus recuerdos. ¿Hasta que punto era el chico consciente de sus acciones?

\- De momento vamos a tener que retenerte en una de nuestras celdas - respondió Steve con voz tranquila. - Por la mañana un especialista te quitará del todo el hechizo que limita tus recuerdos y se asegurará de que estés bien.

Davis tragó.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Vas a tener un juicio con un tribunal que valorará tu caso - prosiguió éste. - Por supuesto cualquier ayuda que puedas aportar para la investigación será beneficiosa para ti en el juicio.

\- Claro, en todo lo que pueda - se apresuró a asentir éste.

Danny se apartó unos metros, evaluando la situación. Davis había cambiado su disposición radicalmente pero no sabia si era debido a haber recuperado sus recuerdos o a que estaba aterrorizado de Steve y los magos en general. No sabia que idea le gustaba menos. Se acercó a Mary, que seguía en la silla.

\- ¿Mary? ¿Estas bien?

\- Estoy bien Danny, es solo que es la primera vez que hago algo así.

\- Lo siento, no quería que lo pasaras mal - le dijo asumiendo que se refería a los desagradables recuerdos que había presenciado. - Si lo hubiera sabido antes nunca te habría pedido tu ayuda.

\- No, no, al contrario Danny - protestó ella. - No ha sido agradable, lo reconozco, pero es la primera vez que mi habilidad sirve para algo bueno - le confesó con una sonrisa tímida. - La primera vez que la uso para ayudar a alguien.

\- Quizás esa sea la razón por la que tienes esa habilidad - le contestó él. - Tal vez puedas usarla para ayudar a la gente de alguna forma, no se en tu mundo pero en el mio serias la perfecta psicóloga.

Mary le sonrió.

\- Nunca me lo había planteado pero puede que no sea tan mala idea, las restricciones en contra de los legiliments no son tan estrictas aqui como cuando estaba en Beauxbatons.

\- ¿En donde? - le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse de la silla.

\- Es la escuela femenina de magia de Francia - le explicó ella. - Fui allí cuando era niña.

\- Creía que tu y Steve habíais ido a Hogwarts - insistió el.

\- No, no, Steve se quedó en Inglaterra así que fue a Hogwarts pero yo me mudé a Francia con nuestra tía el año que cumplí once así que fui a la escuela de allí.

\- ¿Por unos meses quieres decir?

\- No había vuelto a pisar tierras británicas hasta hace dos semanas - le respondió la bruja mirándolo de reojo.

Eso no tenía sentido. El padre de Steve había permanecido en Londres. ¿Por que entonces mandar a su hija a Francia? Aunque fuera para vivir con un familiar era un país con una cultura y un idioma completamente distintos. ¿Que padre le haría eso a su hija?

\- No te preocupes Danny - le respondió la bruja. - Simplemente no todas las niñas tienen la suerte que tiene Grace.

Y con eso y una sonrisa un poco triste Mary se alejó de él y se dirigió a su hermano.

\- ¿Tenéis algún pensadero por aquí, Steve? Hay algo que tenéis que ver.

* * *

Era la primera vez que utilizaban el pensadero de su Departamento pero ya lo había visto antes, el primer día al comprobar que todo funcionara correctamente. De modo que Danny no se sorprendió cuando, tras pulsar un botón, la mesa principal de la oficina se abrió en dos y un recipiente plateado ascendió. El pensadero era muy parecido al de Steve pero éste no desprendía ninguna luz, si no supiera que no pensaría que sólo contenía agua.

\- No está mal - dijo Mary entonces. - Siempre tuviste mejores juguetes que yo, Steve.

\- Mary... - gruñó su hermano. - ¿Que querías enseñarnos?

\- No que. Quien - respondió ella.

Entonces sacó su varita y se la acercó a la sien, cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a alejarla de su rostro lentamente. Un hilo blanco pareció surgir de su frente al mismo tiempo, atado a la varita. Con un movimiento de muñeca el hilo quedó flotando en el aire y con otro movimiento la bruja empujó el hilo hasta el pensadero. Éste cayó en el agua cristalina, creando ondas que empezaron a brillar hasta que todo el liquido se iluminó. Entonces en el centro del pensadero apareció gradualmente una imagen de lo que parecía una callejuela oscura. Steve pulsó un botón en la mesa y la imagen tembló antes de empezar a ascender, cobrando tres dimensiones y ampliándose hasta que ocupó todo el espacio de la habitación. En un instante Danny y los dos magos se encontraron en el callejón del recuerdo. Era una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando cayó en el otro pensadero pero menos tangible, podía ver la escena del pasado pero al mismo tiempo notaba la mesa bajo sus manos, como si estuviera en el callejón y en su oficina al mismo tiempo. Además había un toque insólito en el aire, más de lo habitual al menos, quizás debido a que se trataba de un recuerdo de Davis que Mary había visto. O sea que era un recuerdo de un recuerdo y quizá eso afectaba a la percepción final de la escena. Justo entonces Davis dobló la esquina, con dos chicas rubias colgando del brazo. Enseguida reconoció a Amanda y Robin Reeves.

\- No me encuentro bien – murmuraba una de las chicas, la que reconoció como Amanda.

\- Ya casi estamos en el coche, tranquila – le respondió Davis absorto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? - respondió la otra chica, que parecía un poco más coherente que su hermana.

Justo entonces una silueta encapuchada surgió de las sombras del callejón, varita en mano. Robin soltó un pequeño grito y se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – murmuró la silueta.

Las varitas de las dos chicas salieron volando hacia el encapuchado que las pilló al vuelo. La otra chica pareció darse cuenta entonces de la situación en la que se encontraban puesto que soltó un chillido e intentó huir. El encapuchado entonces le gritó a Davis:

\- ¡No dejes que escape!

El muggle intentó agarrarla pero ésta se defendió y tras un breve forcejeo logró soltarse y empezar a correr hacia la entrada del callejón pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

El mago encapuchado soltó una maldición y agitó la varita de nuevo, lanzándole un nuevo conjuro.

\- _¡Incarcerous!_

Algo salió disparado de la varita y se enrolló alrededor de Amanda, haciéndola caer al suelo. Danny se acercó a ella corriendo y vio que una cuerda gruesa le rodeaba las piernas y el torso, comprimiéndolos, mientras que otra le ataba las manos y le apretaba el cuello, estrangulándola.

\- ¡Para! - no pudo evitar chillar, sin darse cuenta de que la otra joven también estaba gritando desesperada.

Intentó quitarle las cuerdas del cuello pero sus manos atravesaron a la chica sin poder tocarla. No pudo hacer nada mientras veía como se asfixiaba.

\- ¡Haré lo que quieras! - oyó que chillaba Robin. - ¡Lo que sea pero detente!

 _\- Finitte_ -oyó de nuevo la voz del mago.

Las cuerdas desaparecieron pero Amanda no se movió ni un ápice, la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos. Por un momento Danny pensó que había muerto pero entonces oyó un leve gemido. Aun no entonces.

\- Si intentas escapar, tu hermana morirá – amenazó el encapuchado.

Danny sintió una mano en el brazo y se giró rápido, la adrenalina impulsándolo a defenderse, pero se calmó al ver que era Mary. La bruja lo miraba con ojos tristes y comprensivos.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellas, Danny – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. - Es solo un recuerdo, ya ha pasado, ya no puedes evitarlo.

\- Lo se – respondió él con un hilo de voz. - Lo se pero verla así… no puedo quedarme quieto, aunque sepa que no servirá de nada, ¿entiendes?

Mary solo asintió antes de apretarle un poco el brazo y soltarlo. Danny respiró profundamente. La bruja tenia razón, tenia que analizar lo que veía con mente de detective, no con corazón de padre. Se giró hacia el encapuchado y se acercó hasta estar al lado de Steve.

\- ¿Que quieres de nosotras? - le preguntaba Robin en ese momento.

\- Va a ayudarme a hacer justicia señorita Reeves – le respondió el mago sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

Justo entonces aparecieron dos siluetas mas de entre las sombras, ambos con el rostro cubierto. A una señal del cabecilla uno de ellos agarró a la rubia.

\- No, espera, mi hermana – protestó ella. - ¡Amanda!

Ambos se convirtieron en torbellinos de luz y desaparecieron, obviamente a causa de la aparición conjunta. En la calle aun quedaron los dos encapuchados y Davis, el cual estaba inmóvil pero los observaba con mirada ausente. Los magos lo ignoraron y se acercaron a Amanda, uno de ellos agachándose a comprobar su pulso. Danny y Steve los siguieron.

\- ¿Es que nunca van a dejar su cara al descubierto? - gruñó él.

\- Esperemos que si – respondió en tono ausente el moreno, mientras intentaba ver bajo la capucha de ese mago sin tocarlo.

\- Aun está viva – oyeron decir al mago que había aparecido último, Danny decidió bautizarlo como Secuaz numero dos.

\- No importa, no la necesitamos – respondió el otro. - Deshazte de ella y que sea en un lugar donde la encuentren rápido.

\- Entendido.

Y dicho eso cogió a la chica de la muñeca y desapareció con ella. Sólo quedaban Davis y el primer encapuchado en el callejón.

\- Vamos… - murmuró Danny.

El mago volvió hacia donde estaba el muggle, sacudiendo la mano delante de su cara y riendo cuando Davis no reaccionó.

\- Debería matarte aquí mismo pero para ser un gusano insignificante has resultado ser bastante útil – le habló aunque éste no reaccionó. _\- Finitte._

Al pronunciar esa palabra Davis parpadeó y inspiró profundamente, como si despertara de un sueño. Sacudió la cabeza con un gruñido y saltó sorprendido cuando vio al otro hombre cerca.

\- ¿Quien diablos eres? - exclamó.

\- ¿No me reconoces? - respondió este con sarcasmo. - ¿Y ahora?

Mientras preguntaba eso se llevó una mano a la capucha y se la echó para atrás, descubriendo su rostro. Era un hombre joven, mucho más que Danny, con largo pelo rubio, piel clara y facciones marcadas.

\- No puede ser – musitó Steve a su lado y con un movimiento de varita congeló el recuerdo. - ¡Es un Malfoy!

\- ¿Le conoces? - le preguntó él.

\- Su rasgos familiares son inconfundibles, además de que sus antepasados fueron famosos por su desprecio hacia los magos así que los aurores los tienen fichados como precaución – le respondió éste.

\- Entonces concuerda con nuestro perfil, ¿no? - insistió él. - Ha utilizado a Davis como una marioneta para secuestrar quien sabe cuantas chicas.

\- Si, pero su familia hace años que no se involucra en nada ilegal, después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica se esforzaron en limpiar su apellido y desvincularse de su pasado – prosiguió Steve. - No tiene sentido que ahora hagan algo así.

\- ¿No podría haber sido todo una tapadera?

\- Han pasado sesenta años desde la última guerra, Danny – interrumpió Mary. - En todo este tiempo la familia Malfoy no ha sido asociada a nada turbio y realmente se esforzaron en dejar claro a todo el mundo que habían cambiado. Hasta Harry Potter defendió a algunos de ellos en su juicio.

\- ¿Quizás no se trate de toda la familia entonces? - meditó él en voz alta. - Una parte de ella esta definitivamente implicada.

\- Son una familia poderosa Danny, no podemos detenerlo sin nada mas solido que unos recuerdos robados – respondió Steve antes de poner en marcha el recuerdo de nuevo.

Vieron en silencio como Malfoy le entregaba una bolsa de dinero a Davis y luego le lanzaba un par de conjuros, un Confundus y uno que sonó como Imperius. Y entonces el recuerdo terminó y el escenario que los envolvía desapareció. Permanecieron en la misma posición y en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Mary habló.

\- Eso es todo lo que he podido sacarle sobre esa noche.

\- Es más que suficiente, al menos ahora tenemos un sospechoso – le respondió Danny al instante.

\- Si, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda Mary, gracias – le agradeció entonces su hermano.

\- Ha sido un placer caballeros – sonrió ella de vuelta. - Si vuelves a necesitar alguien que te resuelva un caso avísame hermanito - prosiguió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Lo que tu digas – contestó éste poniendo los ojos en blanco pero con una pequeña sonrisa. - Vuelve a casa, Mare, te has ganado un buen descanso.

\- De acuerdo pero que quede claro que tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar sobre papá – le advirtió ella antes de girarse hacia Danny con una sonrisa. - ¿Te veré en unos días para las clases de oclumencia?

\- Deja que te invite a algo cuando resolvamos este caso y lo discutimos, ¿te parece? - fue su respuesta.

\- Mientras no me des largas – contraatacó ella. - De esta no te escapas Daniel.

\- No te preocupes, me das demasiado miedo como para intentar engañarte – confesó él con una sonrisa.

\- Excelente, así es como debería ser siempre.

Y dicho eso se despidió de él y de su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme porque hayas quedado con mi hermana pequeña? - le soltó Steve con expresión seria.

\- Cállate anda – le gruñó él. - Voy a llamar a Chin, te toca avisar a Kono

* * *

Un par de horas después, mucho café y una mini-siesta de diez minutos les proporcionó la energia necesaria para dar el siguiente paso. El sospechoso se llamaba Cygnus Malfoy y, cómo ya le había contado Steve, pertenecía a una familia de renombre que se caracterizaba por tener un pasado bastante sombrío. Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, fue un reconocido mortífago en ambas guerras y su hermanastro, Draco Malfoy, fue un iniciado en la segunda, permitiendo a ese grupo entrar en Hogwarts donde causaron revuelo y asesinaron a varios estudiantes y a algunos profesores, incluyendo el director. Al parecer en ese entonces éste solo tenia 16 años así que aunque ya era mayor de edad para los magos logró evitar la prisión debido a su juventud. Y al hecho que varios testigos importantes declararon en su favor, argumentando que los había salvado y ayudado a terminar la guerra. Su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, también fue exonerada por haber ocultado información a los mortífagos y haber salvado la vida de Harry Potter en la batalla final. Sin embargo ésta cayó enferma y falleció unos años después de la guerra debido a secuelas causadas por varios maleficios y torturas sufridos durante ésta. Su marido Lucius Malfoy cumplió su condena, también reducida debido a su colaboración con los aurores como informador, y se volvió a casar. Fue de este segundo matrimonio que nació Cygnus Malfoy.

Se trataba de un mago joven de unos treinta años, sin antecedentes y con una alta vida social. Por lo que sabían vivía por su cuenta en un apartamento en el centro de Londres aunque conservaba una estrecha relación con sus padres y una cordial con su hermanastro y su familia. Trabajaba gestionando las empresas de su padre y había abierto un par de negocios propios que había asociado al imperio familiar.

No encontraron nada que indicara que Cygnus tuviera ninguna relación con la familia Reeves ni ningún cargo que usar para interrogarlo.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que no podemos usar los recuerdos de Davis para traerlo a las oficinas? - preguntó él por enésima vez.

\- Podríamos pero estaría fuera en cuestión de horas y nosotros habríamos perdido nuestra mejor carta – respondió Chin.

\- Sin tener en cuenta que las y los periodistas del Corazón de Bruja se nos lanzarían encima como hipogrifos hambrientos – añadió Kono. - Es el soltero numero uno de Gran Bretaña.

Así que los magos también tenían celebridades, revistas del corazón y paparazzi, genial, lo que le faltaba.

\- ¿Así que nuestra única opción es pillarle con las manos en la masa? - aclaró Danny. - O encontrar algo que lo incrimine.

\- Exacto, y por eso precisamente tenemos que entrar en Malfoy Manor – decidió Steve mientras con un gesto hacía aparecer la imagen de una mansión enorme en el televisor. - Vamos a tener que infiltrarnos.

\- Espera, espera, espera – protestó él. - No podemos entrar así como así en un domicilio privado sin una orden, dijiste que en esto el protocolo de vuestro mundo coincide con el del mio.

\- Por eso he dicho “infiltrarnos” - respondió el mago. - No tenemos tiempo para esperar a una orden, los secuestradores no se han puesto en contacto con la familia aun, así que no sabemos que es lo que quieren hacer con Robin.

\- ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso? - insistió Danny. - No creo que sea precisamente sencillo colarse en una mansión mágica.

\- Hay una manera – dijo entonces Kono con tono pensativo.

Danny desvió la mirada hacia la bruja y la vio observando de reojo a Chin con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

\- ¿Que sugieres, Kono? - la incitó a continuar.

\- Hay una fiesta privada mañana, una con acceso exclusivo para el tipo de circulo social en que se mueven los Malfoy – prosiguió la bruja. - No es en Malfoy Manor pero es casi seguro que asisten, y lo mejor es que Chin y yo conocemos a alguien que nos podría colar.

Al oír su nombre el mago se incorporó y puso una expresión fruncida.

\- Estas hablando del cumpleaños de Sid, ¿verdad prima? - le preguntó. - A ti quizás si que te invitaría pero a mi no me dejará ni siquiera acercarme a su mansión.

\- Esperad, esperad, ¿de quien estáis hablando? - interrumpió él, confundido. - ¿Quien es Sid y de que lo conocéis?

\- Es nuestro primo - dijeron Kono y Chin a la vez.

Su primo. Danny tuvo que repetirse esa frase mentalmente para comprenderla del todo. Eso no tenia sentido. Si tenían familia tan rica, ¿por que trabajaban en uno de los oficios mas peligrosos de los dos mundos? Ademas de que viendo como ambos vestían y vivían nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que eran de familias ricas. No era que encontrara nada malo en sus ropas o hogares pero no eran precisamente ostentosos.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que Malfoy acudirá a la fiesta? - preguntó entonces Steve.

\- No se si Cygnus irá pero uno o dos Malfoy seguro que aparecen; siempre podemos interrogarlos para que nos digan donde encontrarlo – afirmó Kono. - Es un gran evento social y si en algo se esfuerzan las familias de ese entorno es en mantener las apariencias, los Malfoy no querrán crear una escena en publico que les pudiera perjudicar.

\- O sea que la idea es presionarlos para que colaboren sin tener autorización para ello – concluyó Danny. - No entiendo porque tiene que ser en esa fiesta entonces, ¿no podríamos ir directamente a su mansión y ahorrarnos tanta vuelta?

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tenemos la autorización para saltarnos una o dos leyes en caso de emergencia? - gruñó Steve.

\- ¡Para ti todo es una emergencia, Steven! - replicó él.

\- Chicos, las peleas maritales en privado por favor – interrumpió Chin, poniéndose entre ellos dos y literalmente separándolos con las manos. - Respondiendo a tu pregunta Danny, si nos presentamos mañana en su puerta lo más probable sería que no nos abrieran o si lo hacen que no colaboren fácilmente.

\- Sin tener en cuenta que estaríamos advirtiendo a Cygnus de nuestra presencia solo con pasar la puerta del jardín y activar las alarmas – añadió Kono. - Eso si logramos llegar tan lejos sin tener que usar la fuerza.

\- Y estáis seguros de que colaboraran si los pillamos en la fiesta? - insistió él. - No le veo el sentido.

\- Eso es porque no lo tiene, es simplemente una más de las normas estúpidas no escritas en ese tipo de familias – se encogió de hombros. - Junto con nunca deshonrar a la familia, y si lo haces no dejar que te pillen si quieres seguir formando parte de ésta.

Era increíble lo arcaico que sonaba eso, ¿como podían los magos seguir viviendo con conceptos como el honor y la deshonra? Estaban casi en el siglo XXII y esos magos seguían comportándose como si estuvieran en la edad media. Iba a comentar la estupidez de esa idea pero recordó el comentario de Chin sobre no estar en gracia con su primo. Cierto, Chin fue acusado de robar objetos del Departamento de Misterios y degradado por ello, si su familia era como Kono decía no quería imaginar lo que esa “deshonra” había supuesto para Chin.

\- ¿Estás segura de que tu primo accederá? - preguntaba en ese momento Steve.

\- Es familia y ademas algo como esto puede dar buen nombre a nuestro apellido – respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Lo que me parece una estupidez pero si funciona…

\- De acuerdo, contacta con él y nos informas – decidió Steve. - Una vez tengamos ese ángulo asegurado detallaremos el plan.

\- Es demasiado temprano aun para que pueda hablar con él y la fiesta empieza tarde – comentó ella. - Pero puedo conseguir una lista de los invitados mientras.

\- Perfecto, ponte a ello pero no estés demasiado tiempo – ordenó el moreno. - Os quiero descansados y listos en siete horas.

Siete horas. Danny miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las tres de la madrugada del sábado así que en siete horas serian las diez. Le iría bien dormir un poco.

\- Creo que voy a aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir – comentó él pasándose una mano por el rostro. - Ha sido una noche muy larga.

\- Por supuesto, vete tranquilo Danny, Chin y yo aguantaremos el fuerte – le sonrió Kono.

\- No os olvidéis de Davis – les recordó él a gritos mientras entraba a su oficina a recoger sus cosas. - Ya lleva casi cuatro horas en esa silla.

\- Esta controlado, no sufras – insistió Chin.

\- De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos luego – se despidió.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve Danno? - le preguntó Steve con voz ausente.

\- No, tranquilo, tu también deberías descansar – insistió él.

\- De acuerdo, paso a buscarte luego entonces.

Danny se despidió de nuevo con la mano y se encaminó al ascensor. Se palpó el bolsillo, feliz de por una vez tener las llaves de su coche en éste, habría odiado tener que volver otra vez a por ellas.

* * *

\- Sigo pensando que debería ir Steve como tu acompañante – protestó por enésima vez mientras se abrochaba los botones de las muñecas de su camisa.

\- Tonterías, lo harás bien Danny – insistió Kono, apartándole la mano de un manotazo y volviendo a desbotonar los botones.

\- ¿Seguro que esta ropa está bien? Me esperaba algo más… estrafalario.

La ropa que Kono le había elegido era bastante normal, o al menos normal para él. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul claro, desabrochada en los dos primeros botones y en las muñecas, un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta oscuros a juego y zapatos relucientes. Cuando supo que le tocaría ir de incógnito en un baile de gala de magos sangre-pura imaginó que le harían vestir una túnica de color vistoso con sombrero a juego. Sin embargo la ropa en cuestión era mucho mas parecida a su ropa habitual de lo que se habría esperado, quizás era de un estilo un poco anticuado pero en realidad no importaba. Llevaba pantalones en vez de túnica, con eso se conformaba.

\- Esto es lo que se lleva en los círculos más elitistas del mundo mágico – le contestó la bruja mientras hacia un paso hacia atrás y lo observaba con atención. - O al menos es lo que llevan los hombres, las mujeres no tenemos tanta suerte. No sabes lo que daría por poder ir en pantalón en vez de con esto.

Se fijó entonces en lo que llevaba puesto la bruja y entendió al instante a que se refería. La chica llevaba un vestido largo sin mangas de un azul oscuro con detalles más claros que complementaba su propia camisa. En el pecho y la cintura la ropa se ajustaba estrechamente a su cuerpo mientras que a partir de la cadera la ropa caía con mas soltura en una amplia campana. Era la primera vez que veía a Kono en un vestido como ese y estaba claro que no era para nada del estilo de la bruja.

\- ¿Entonces nada de sombreros absurdos o túnicas? - insistió él, incapaz de ocultar su esperanza.

\- Nada de sombreros, tranquilo – respondió ella con una sonrisa. - Pero necesitas algo encima.

Y con un movimiento de varita y un murmullo en latín un abrigo oscuro apareció flotando desde la oficina de Kono hasta quedar suspendido a su lado. Danny tardó unos instantes en entender que la bruja pretendía aguantar en el aire la prenda de ropa hasta que él se lo pusiera pero cuando lo hizo apenas tuvo que tocarlo para que este prácticamente se acomodara solo en sus hombros. Se lo terminó de arreglar casi esperando más movimiento pero la ropa permaneció inerte. Sería todo lo practico que quisieran pero le daba un poco de grima que la ropa se moviera sola.

\- ¿Que tal estoy? - le preguntó al final.

\- Perfecto, solo necesitas meterte en el papel de un snob pretencioso y egocéntrico y podrías pasar por un Malfoy – le sonrió ella.

\- No se si tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto – replicó él antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. - ¿Los chicos ya están en posición?

\- Si, Steve va a estar dentro sirviendo copas y Chin va a vigilar desde fuera por si Cygnus intentara salir de la casa para aparecerse.

\- Me muero por ver a Steve de mayordomo – sonrió él ampliamente antes de ofrecerle el brazo a la bruja. - ¿Me permite señorita?

\- Por supuesto caballero, pero antes no olvide su varita – replicó ella mientras le entregaba una vara de madera.

\- Kono no se si es una buena idea – protestó él, no consideraba que fuera necesario.

\- No te preocupes, no es de verdad, es solo una imitación – lo tranquilizó ella. - Pero deberías llevar una para mantener las apariencias al menos.

Seguía sin gustarle la idea, no tenia ni idea de que hacer con una varita, falsa o no. Ni siquiera sabia donde guardarla, decidió que el bolsillo interno del abrigo sería un buen lugar.

\- ¿Vamos, entonces? - repitió.

\- Vamos – asintió ella mientras le agarraba la mano para aparecerlos.

Danny había usado la aparición ya varias veces pero aun así seguía mareándose y necesitando unos segundos para recomponerse. Por suerte Kono no los había aparecido en la puerta sino a unos metros, en una calle secundaria medio escondida.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó la bruja.

Inspiró profundamente y se incorporó antes de asentir. Se tomó un par de segundos mas para recomponerse del todo, si quería hacer bien su papel necesitaba estar al cien por cien. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas arregló su ropa, asegurándose de que no tuviera ni una sola arruga y de llevar el abrigo debidamente sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Me permite, señorita Kalakaua? - preguntó mientras le ofrecía el brazo de nuevo a la bruja.

\- Sería un honor, mi señor – respondió ésta sonriendo mientras depositaba su mano en el pliegue de su codo.

El papel que Danny representaba era simple: un mago sangre-pura estadounidense recién llegado a Inglaterra por negocios y que estaba interesado en invertir en el país, quizás incluso establecerse. Y Kono por supuesto era su anfitriona. De esa forma Danny podría encubrir cualquier desliz o ignorancia del mundo mágico británico alegando su origen americano. Su marcado acento solo ayudaría con la tapadera.

\- Recuerda que los magos americanos llaman No-Maj a los muggles, además en general no hay ideología sangre-pura pero hay mas separación entre la sociedad muggle y la mágica allí que aquí – le recordó Kono en voz baja mientras se acercaban a la puerta iluminada. - ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu escuela?

\- Ilver… ¿mory? - intentó recordar, él.

\- Casi, se llama Ilvermorny, con N – lo corrigió ella. - El nombre completo es Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Ilvermorny y esta localizada en algún punto de Massachusetts.

\- ¿En algún punto? - preguntó él extrañado.

\- La localización exacta es secreta, igual que la de otras escuelas y otros edificios oficiales – fue la respuesta de la bruja.

\- Vuestro mundo y sus secretos – gruñó Danny molesto.

\- Te acostumbrarás – se encogió de hombros Kono. - Lo que me recuerda que en América hasta hace un par de décadas había una ley prohibiendo cualquier tipo de relación entre magos y No-Maj. Al parecer allí realmente separan nuestra gente de los muggles.

Al oír eso Danny estuvo a punto de detenerse y dar media vuelta. Sabia que los magos eran muggleófobos pero eso ya era demasiado, ¿una ley oficial en contra de la interacción entre magos y muggles? Era casi mas de lo que podía tolerar.

\- Dime que estas exagerando – pidió en voz baja mientras sonreía educadamente a otra pareja de magos que acababan de aparecer a su lado y que por su pose altivo estaba claro que iban al mismo baile.

\- Lo siento pero no, se llamaba Ley de Rappaport y creo que se creó después de un incidente que casi deja el Mundo Mágico Americano al descubierto – le explicó ella. - Hay varios libros de historia que hablan de ello por si te interesa pero no creo que ahora sea el momento.

\- Cierto – asintió él, reconociendo que Kono tenia razón.

Se encontraban en frente las puertas de un jardín que incluso desde fuera parecía inmenso. Un mago vestido con túnica oscura comprobaba los nombres de los asistentes antes de dejarles cruzar unas grandes puertas metálicas que brillaban de un sospechoso color azulado. Un hechizo sin lugar a dudas. Esperaba que el primo de Kono no se hubiera olvidado de ellos.

\- Muy buenas noches caballero, señorita – los saludó con educación cuando se acercaron. - ¿Me permiten sus nombres por favor?

\- ¿Mi nombre? - preguntó Kono con un tono escandalizado que Danny nunca le había oído antes. - ¡Habrase visto! ¿Acaso debo pedir permiso para visitar a mis familiares?

Snob y egocéntrico, recordó Danny. Levantó un poco más la barbilla y se giró hacia su acompañante.

\- No te alteres, querida – le dijo asegurándose de usar un tono condescendiente antes de girarse hacia el otro mago con mirada gélida. - Estoy seguro de que se trata de un error, ¿verdad?

El mago parecía debatirse entre su responsabilidad y el miedo a estar efectivamente cometiendo un error, probablemente temiendo provocar un escándalo social. Finalmente pareció llegar a una decisión.

\- Mis disculpas señorita…

\- Kalakaua, Kono Kalakaua – lo interrumpió ella con tono impaciente. - ¿Vamos a estar mucho mas tiempo aquí afuera? Esto es humillante.

\- Lo lamento, señorita Kalakaua – insistió el otro hombre, esta vez con una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos. - Efectivamente nos notificaron su asistencia pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla hasta ahora así que no la reconocí, es todo un honor.

\- Me gustaría decir que el placer es todo nuestro pero por desgracia eso seria una blasfemia – interrumpió él, colocando una mano encima de la de Kono y mirando aun mas fríamente al otro mago, el numero del novio celoso siempre funcionaba. - ¿Nos va a dejar pasar ahora?

\- Por supuesto, tan solo necesito comprobar sus varitas primero – insistió el hombre, tendiéndoles una mano, indudablemente esperando que le entregaran sus varitas.

Danny se tensó, su varita era falsa al fin y al cabo así que entregarla no era una buena idea.

\- Eso no será necesario, Harld – ordenó una voz masculina.

Justo entonces la puerta metálica se abrió y salió un hombre bajito, con rasgos asiáticos como los de Kono y Chin y vestido en un costoso traje azul marino.

\- Kono, querida, empezaba a pensar que no acudirías – saludó a la bruja y se acercó a abrazarla.

\- Primo, me alegro de verte – respondió ésta con una amplia sonrisa. - Lamento la demora pero al parecer no tengo autorización para entrar.

La bruja lanzó una mala mirada al portero, que de golpe parecía haber empalidecido. Danny le lanzó su mejor sonrisa burleta, y decidió ignorarlo completamente para presentarse al recién llegado.

\- Es un honor conocerlo al fin señor, Kono me ha hablado mucho de usted – le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la bruja, que le sonrió casi tímidamente, antes de ofrecerle la mano al mago. - Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer.

\- Cullen, ¿eh? - repitió éste levantando una ceja antes de estrecharle la mano. - Puede llamarme Sid. Tengo entendido que acaba de llegar de América y por el acento me atrevería a decir que de Nueva York mas concretamente.

\- Nueva Jersey en realidad – corrigió él, dejando que su acento aflorara. - Aunque hace mucho que no resido en un solo lugar.

\- Ya veo – musitó Sid. - Pero pasad, pasad, podemos hablar de ello dentro. Supongo que se graduó en Ilvermorny, ¿verdad?

\- Con honores – asintió él mientras sutilmente recuperaba a Kono a su lado y empezaban a seguir a Sid al interior del jardín, cruzando sin problemas el hechizo de la puerta. - Fue casi en otra vida por eso.

\- Por supuesto, todos nos sentimos así – asintió Sid con complicidad.

\- No todos – protestó con una sonrisa la bruja. - No tengo la culpa de que os estéis volviendo sentimentales con la edad.

El mago soltó una carcajada mientras miraba a su alrededor fugazmente. Danny también lo hizo, estaban solos. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el otro hombre éste tenia la varita fuera, un murmullo, una onda expansiva verde y se encontraron en una burbuja aislante incluso sin dejar de andar.

\- Ahora no pueden oírnos – explicó innecesariamente. - Ya sabes mis condiciones Kono, haz tus preguntas pero no causes un escándalo que pueda afectar seriamente al nombre de la familia.

\- Lo se y lo entiendo primo – respondió esta sin dejar de sonreír ni apartarse de su lado. - Seremos cautelosos, no te causaremos ningún problema.

\- Solo necesitamos hablar con los Malfoy – añadió él. - ¿Sabe si han asistido a la fiesta?

\- Si, tanto Draco Malfoy y su familia como su Lucius Malfoy y su consorte – asintió Sid. - Reservados como siempre pero están.

\- ¿Y Cygnus? - preguntó Kono.

\- No, no ha aparecido aun – fue la respuesta de Sid. - Lo que es extraño porque no se pierde una fiesta ese chico.

Danny intercambió una mirada con Kono. Si no estaba en la fiesta no podrían interrogarlo, hora de pasar al plan B.

\- Si quisiéramos información sobre él, ¿con quien sugieres que hablemos? - indagó la bruja.

\- ¿Sobre Cygnus? Con cualquiera realmente, es uno de los solteros mas codiciados en este tipo de fiestas – se encogió de hombros Sid. - Todo el mundo lo adora. O al menos casi todo el mundo.

\- ¿Casi? - insistió él mientras observaba los realmente inmensos jardines y la mansión iluminada justo delante.

\- Su hermanastro Draco – especificó el mago. - Se rumorea que no se llevan bien, supongo que la segunda boda de Lucius no fue del agrado de su primerizo. Lo que no me extraña la verdad, no es usual que la cabeza de una familia como la suya arriesgue su reputación con un segundo matrimonio. - añadió con claro tono reprobador. - Aunque igualmente no es que tuvieran mucha reputación que perder por aquel entonces.

Y tras soltar tan extraña crítica, Sid hizo desaparecer el hechizo insonoro y llegaron a la mansión. Los primeros veinte minutos transcurrieron en presentaciones y salutaciones a familiares de Kono y curiosos por igual. Y entonces, puntual como un reloj, se cruzaron con Steve. Iba vestido con el traje blanco con levita de los sirvientes de la mansión y llevaba una bandeja con dos copas.

\- ¿Una bebida señor? - les preguntó con expresión indiferente.

Danny tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no reírse del otro mago, cogió las dos copas y procedió a ignorarlo completamente mientras le ofrecía una a Kono.

\- A tu salud, querida – brindó con una sonrisa socarrona antes de beberse la copa entera.

Todo iba según el plan, incluso la bebida había estado planificada escrupulosamente. Por supuesto no se trataba de un refrigerio normal, era una poción. Una que por lo que le dijeron les permitiría comunicarse sin necesidad de radios durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Danny no estaba seguro de como iba a funcionar y por eso casi suelta un chillido cuando oyó la voz de Kono decir _“Estoy dentro”_ sin que esta moviera los labios. Antes de poder reaccionar oyó dos voces respondiendo _“_ _Recibid_ _o”_ simultáneamente. Chin y Steve, pero se suponía que el primero no había entrado a la mansión y a Steve podía verlo en la otra punta de la sala atendiendo a un grupo de magos. Entonces éste se giró, mirándole directamente y Danny oyó su voz de nuevo _“¿Danny? ¿Me recibes?”_. Telepatía a distancia, y ademas en grupo, excelente. Se volvió hacia Kono, que sonreía con un brillo burleta en los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó en voz baja. - ¿En serio era necesario? No necesitaba tener a Steve en mi cabeza, suficiente tengo en mi día a día.

Ignoró el _“He oído eso, Danno”_ en su cabeza y se concentró en pasear con Kono por la sala, esperando que ella reconociera a algún Malfoy. Entonces oyó la voz de Chin _“_ _No es telepatía de por sí, solo sirve para comunicarse conscientemente. No vas a ver los pensamientos de nadie, ni nadie los tuyos, tranquilo”_

\- Era la forma mas efectiva – le respondió ella tras intercambiar cumplidos con otra bruja por unos momentos.

La bruja siguió hablándole, esta vez mentalmente, mientras se despedía de otra bruja. “ _Los artilugios muggles no habrían funcionado en esta casa, Danny”_ oyó que le explicaba, _“Y no habrían pasado la puerta”_

\- De acuerdo – se rindió él. - ¿Y como funciona?

“ _S_ _olo tienes que mandarnos un pensamiento, Danny, como si estuvieras usando legilimencia”_ oyó la voz de McGarrett respondiendo, lo que no le servía de nada porque no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo. _“Es cuestión de visualizarlo, Danny._ _I_ _magina que est_ _á_ _s hablando conmigo en el teléfono”_ colaboró Chin. Danny lo intentó, pensó en Chin y se imaginó marcando su numero en el móvil, por muy ridículo que le pareciera. _“¿Así?”_ preguntó y tres voces respondieron a la vez asintiendo y felicitándolo uno detrás de otro. Vaya, no había sido tan difícil. _“De acuerdo chicos” oyó a Steve decir entonces, “los efectos de la poción solo van a durar unos minutos así que aprovechemos_ _los_ _”_

Dejó que Kono informara de lo que Sid les había dicho mientras observaba atónito como esta mantenía dos conversaciones simultaneas, la mental y una real con una pareja con la que se acababan de cruzar. Él a duras penas podía seguir el hilo de una. Trabajando en equipo lograron localizar tanto a Lucius Malfoy y su mujer como a Draco Malfoy en partes opuestas de la gran sala en pocos minutos. Después un breve debate mental, Steve se acercó a éste ultimo y tras intercambiar un par de palabras lo condujo a una sala lateral. Kono y él se apresuraron a acudir tan rápido como pudieron sin levantar sospechas. Una vez dentro se encontraron con Steve apuntando con una varita a un muy cabreado Malfoy, el cual tenia sospechosamente una mano dentro de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Que significa esto? - iba diciendo en ese momento.

Danny suspiró exasperado, _“¿Que ocurre?”_ oyó que preguntaba Chin. Le respondió _“Solo Steve siendo Steve”_

\- ¿En serio? - protestó al aire. - ¿Medio minuto y ya estas amenazando a alguien, Steven? ¿Que ha pasado con lo de no montar un escándalo diplomático?

Kono al parecer decidió que no merecía la pena intervenir puesto que los ignoró a los dos y se dirigió directamente a Malfoy.

\- Perdón por la intrusión señor Malfoy pero hay un asunto de vital importancia que debemos tratar con usted – le dijo en tono serio mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Y es necesario amenazarme? - protestó éste. - Si quieren una audiencia deberían llamar a mi secretario y concertar una cita.

\- No hay tiempo para ello – gruñó McGarrett, aun sin bajar la varita.

\- ¿De que va esto? - insistió Malfoy, aparentando tranquilidad pero sin dejar de ojear a Steve de vez en cuando. - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

\- Aunque no lo parezca esto es un caso oficial – intentó explicar Danny mientras llegaba hasta Steve y ponía una mano en su hombro. - Calmate, ¿quieres? - le murmuró.

El moreno lo miró con el cejo fruncido unos momentos antes de bajar la varita y dirigirse a Malfoy.

\- Soy el Mago Golpeador Steve McGarrett, líder del Departamento de Aurores y Policías. Ellos forman parte de mi equipo – se presentó a la carrera. - Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su hermano, señor Malfoy.

\- Hermanastro – especificó éste con un claro tono de desagrado en la voz. - ¿Dicen que son del DAP? Es la nueva subdivisión de la Oficina de Protección Mágica, ¿verdad?

\- Así es – asintió Kono. - Soy la auror Kalakaua y él es el Detective Williams. Lamento la confusión pero necesitamos localizar a su hermanastro inmediatamente.

Ante eso Malfoy pareció deshincharse, los evaluó uno a uno con sus ojos fríos antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Y que les hace pensar que voy a tener la mas mínima idea de donde está o que está haciendo Cygnus?

\- Su hermanastro es sospechoso en un caso doble de secuestro y asesinato – lo cortó Danny. - Además de su implicación en una red organizada para secuestrar jovenes, probablemente chicas, presumiblemente para ser usadas en el mercado negro como mercancía.

\- Nos gustaría pensar que usted y su familia no están involucrados – continuó Steve. - Por eso consideramos actuar con discreción en esta investigación pero si se niega a colaborar tenemos la autoridad para arrestarlos a todos ustedes en este mismo instante.

Malfoy empalideció al escucharlos, llegando incluso a apoyarse en la pared momentáneamente.

\- ¿Asesinato? - murmuró con los ojos grandes. - ¿De quien?

\- Amanda Reeves, la hija del embajador – respondió Kono. - Su hermana aun está desaparecida.

\- ¿Y estáis seguros de que es cosa de Cygnus? - insistió él.

\- Hay un testigo – asintió Danny.

Malfoy desvió la mirada y se apartó de la pared para empezar a moverse en círculos por la sala, parecía tener un tic nervioso puesto que no dejaba las manos quietas un instante.

\- No tenia ni idea – murmuró. - Cygnus nunca me ha gustado, agentes, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer algo así.

Parecía sincero. Realmente parecía sincero aunque al mismo tiempo no sorprendido. Quizás había sospechado algo en algún momento y por eso no se llevaban bien; o quizás era un buen actor. Precisamente entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció Lucius Malfoy, varita en una mano y medio bastón en el otro.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - bramó, amenazándolos a todos con su varita.

En un instante tres varitas mas habían aparecido alrededor de Danny, incluyendo sorpresivamente a la de Draco Malfoy.

\- Dime que no lo sabías – dijo éste, la mano de la varita temblando mientras se acercaba a su padre. - ¡Dime que no sabías en lo que Cygnus estaba metido!

\- ¿Draco? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Dime que no sabías nada de los secuestros de muggles! - insistió éste, alzando la voz. - ¡Que no sabías que había matado a una bruja!

Justo entonces Steve hizo un paso hacia Lucius Malfoy, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

\- Baje la varita señor Malfoy si no quiere ser detenido por obstruir una investigación del DAP.

Éste pareció dudar unos instantes pero al final bajó su arma y la enfundó de nuevo dentro del bastón. Se enderezó en toda su altura y miró desafiante a Steve.

\- No queremos causar problemas a los aurores, ¿verdad hijo? - le dijo a Draco pero sin desviar los ojos de McGarrett. - Aunque no creo que esta emboscada siga los protocolos adecuados, mucho me temo que voy a tener que notificarlo al Wizengamot.

\- Usted mismo – respondió Steve bajando la varita. - Aunque no creo que les moleste nuestro protocolo cuando precisamente estamos investigando el asesinato de la hija de uno de sus miembros y el secuestro de su hermana.

\- No has respondido a mi pregunta, padre – gruñó el otro Malfoy. - ¿Sabias o no lo que estaba haciendo Cygnus?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió este, mirando de reojo al resto de los presentes. - Pero quizás deberíamos hablar en privado.

\- No – se opuso su hijo. - Vas a contar todo lo que sepas y todo lo que sospeches, y lo vas a hacer ahora.

Eso sonó a amenaza y por la tensión en la sala no fue el único que lo percibió. Intercambió una mirada con Kono y se dio cuenta que la bruja seguía el intercambio con gran interés.

\- ¿Y por que debería hacer eso? - murmuró el otro Malfoy en tono gélido.

\- Porque si ahora mismo el apellido Malfoy significa algo para esta sociedad es gracias a mi y a Astoria – respondió el mas joven en el mismo tono y parando justo en frente de su padre. - Si gozas del mas mínimo respeto en fiestas como esta es gracias a nuestro esfuerzo y nuestro compromiso y no voy a permitir que Cygnus o tu arrastréis a mi familia con vosotros. Voy a dejar que os hundáis solos.

Era la amenaza más extraña y suave que Danny había oído nunca pero pareció que daba su resultado porque la expresión de Lucius Malfoy pasó de arrogante a casi asustada. ¿Quien iba a decir que esos magos temían mas el desprecio social que la prisión o los agentes de la ley?

\- No se en que esta metido Cygnus pero se con quien se relaciona – confesó finalmente Lucius, volviéndose hacia ellos. - Les daré sus nombres si nos dejan al margen a mi y mi familia.

\- Si Cygnus es culpable será arrestado – sentenció Steve. - No hay inmunidad posible para él.

\- ¿Y mi familia? - intervino entonces Draco Malfoy.

\- Necesitaremos sus declaraciones pero si no encontramos nada que los incrimine no tienen nada de que preocuparse – respondió él.

\- Por supuesto todo quedará en la mas estricta confidencialidad – añadió Kono. - No es necesario que cierta información llegue a la cubierta de El Profeta.

\- ¿Creéis que sois sutiles? - protestó entonces Lucius. - La mitad de los presentes nos habrán visto desaparecer, ¿como sugieres que salgamos de aquí sin causar un escándalo?

Esos magos se ahogaban en un vaso de agua. A parte de que no entendía de que les servía tanta magia y tanta habilidad de desaparecer en la nada si no podían usarlo cuando mas importaba.

\- Disculpad – intervino Danny. - Pero eso es sencillo, solo necesitamos una distracción.

\- ¿Como que? - preguntó esta vez Steve.

\- Un escándalo aun mayor – sonrió él. - ¿Kono?

La bruja lo miró por unos instantes confundida pero enseguida pilló su idea al vuelo.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó con una risita y una mirada traviesa. - ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

Al final resultó que ser pillado liandote con tu supuesta novia en un cuarto oscuro en una fiesta llena de estirados era una de las mejores formas de distracción posibles. Y de garantizarse ser la comidilla del Corazón de Bruja después durante dos semanas enteras. Gajes del oficio.

* * *

\- Muy bien Chin, ¿que tenemos?

Se encontraban de vuelta en las oficinas, alrededor de la mesa-ordenador de la sala principal recopilando los datos que habían obtenido en las ultimas horas.

\- Kono y yo comprobamos la lista que nos dio el señor Malfoy y destacaron tres individuos: Lars Crabbe, Nicolás Goyle y Michael Parkinson.

\- Los tres son miembros de familias sangre puras – comentó Steve.

\- De acuerdo, ¿por qué esos tres? - preguntó él.

\- Están ilocalizables por el momento y son del círculo más próximo a Cygnus Malfoy – respondió Kono.

\- Lo que los hace sospechosos pero no es suficiente para acusarlos – argumentó Danny, añadiendo tras ver la cara de exasperación de los demás. - Solo remarco lo obvio, no digo que no sean culpables, sólo que necesitamos mas que eso.

\- Danny tiene razón – lo apoyó Steve. - ¿Habéis encontrado algo más?

\- De hecho si – asintió Chin - Contacté con el Departamento de Transporte Mágico para que me informaran de las llamadas realizadas por Red Flu desde las chimeneas de los tres sospechosos desde el secuestro.

Dicho eso Chin empezó a tocar varios botones en la mesa hasta que apareció en una de las televisiones un esquema con tres direcciones postales de donde salían flechas unidireccionales hacia otras direcciones con un numero encima. Ninguna de las flechas llegaba a la dirección de la Mansión Reeves.

\- ¿No decías que habías encontrado una conexión? - insistió él, confundido. - Porque yo no la veo.

\- Yo tampoco vi nada al principio pero pensé que quizás habían tenido en cuenta el registro de la Autoridad de Red Flu y habían sido precavidos – explicó el mago. - Así que decidí hacerlo al revés.

Pulsó un par de botones en la pantalla táctil de la mesa y las direcciones y las fechas cambiaron. Aparecieron varias direcciones diferentes todas con flechas a una misma dirección, la Mansión Reeves. Entonces se acercó a la pantalla, tocó algunas de las lineas y estas se iluminaron.

\- Estas son todas las llamadas que han entrado a la chimenea de los Reeves desde el secuestro y las fechas exactas en que fueron realizadas.

Danny observó con atención las flechas, había demasiadas, como mínimo veinte proviniendo de varias localizaciones diferentes, algunas de ellas de la misma localización.

\- ¿Alguna de ellas proviene de una propiedad de nuestros sospechosos?

\- Si, ésta – dicho eso la tocó con el dedo, resaltándola. - Se trata de una de las antiguas empresas de la familia Goyle, se fue a pique hace unos diez años.

\- ¿Diez? - preguntó Steve. - Claro, es perfecto.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - se extrañó Danny.

\- La ley que permite la supervisión de la Red Flu se estableció hace ocho años – le explicó Kono. - Antes de eso no se registraban las llamadas pero tras esa ley todas las conexiones a la Red Flu de hogares y empresas se asocian a una dirección postal y al propietario.

\- Y al ser una empresa que ya no actuaba no tuvieron que registrarlo, ¿no? - dedujo Danny. - ¿Pero entonces como es que tenemos una ubicación desde donde provienen las llamadas?

\- Hay un hechizo que hace que las direcciones de las chimeneas se escriban automáticamente en unos pergaminos del Departamento de Transportes en el momento en que se conectan a la Red Flu – explicó Steve. - Pero hay millones de conexiones a la Red Flu y muchas son de casas antiguas o edificios abandonados, e incluso puede que haya más de una chimenea conectada en un mismo hogar. De modo que la gente normalmente solo inscribe en el registro las que usan con más frecuencia.

Eso no tenia mucho sentido, ¿significaba entonces que no era obligado registrar las direcciones del punto de contacto a la red? ¿Sólo era voluntario?

\- ¿Que sentido tiene entonces tener una ley que los ciudadanos aplican solo cuando les parece? - expresó él sin entenderlo.

\- Es una ley relativamente nueva y ha tenido mucha polémica – explicó Chin. - Tienes que entender que la sociedad mágica es de tradiciones muy arraigadas y reticente a los cambios.

\- Hay muchos que argumentan que ese registro es una violación de su privacidad – añadió Kono.

\- ¿Por qué? - seguía sin entender Danny. - ¿Se graban las conversaciones o algo parecido?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! El único caso en que eso pasó fue antes de la última guerra y sólo en areas restringidas - negó la bruja, aparentemente escandalizada. - Técnicamente es posible pero sólo se hace en situaciones muy específicas y tras permiso del Wizengamot. Lo que se registra automaticamente es la hora y la dirección de las chimeneas conectadas y se conservan esos datos durante medio año como mucho.

Danny decidió no comentar que en su mundo cualquiera que quisiera usar un teléfono, público o privado, tenia que usar una compañía telefónica y por lo tanto era sencillo acceder a un registro de sus llamadas si se tenia suficiente autoridad. Ni que en ocasiones se guardaba más que los números de teléfono, sobretodo en casos de venta de productos por teléfono donde se grababa la conversación.

\- ¿Entonces esa dirección es la de una supuesta empresa abandonada? - dijo él, redirigiendo el debate al caso de nuevo.

\- Así es, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué los secuestradores se pondrían en contacto con los Reeves – continuó Kono. - ¿Creéis que están implicados en las desapariciones de sus propias hijas?

\- No, esto es un secuestro con rescate – asumió Steve.

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué no nos han informado de ello? Les dijimos que si había cualquier demanda nos avisaran. – insistió la bruja.

\- Creo que tengo una idea del porque no nos informaron – respondió Steve mientras se acercaba a la pantalla. - Chin, ¿puedes sobreponer las llamadas realizadas desde la Mansión Reeves en el mismo periodo de tiempo?

\- Si, claro.

Chin tocó varios botones más y varias flechas en otro color aparecieron en la pantalla, esta vez surgiendo de la dirección de los Reeves. Danny sinceramente creía que eso habría sido mucho más sencillo si en vez de un esquema tuvieran en frente una lista de llamadas en formato excel; como las que estaba acostumbrado a usar. Tanta flecha solo creaba confusión.

\- Aquí – señaló Steve, tocando una dirección nueva. - Hay varias llamadas tanto saliendo como entrando de esta dirección casi desde el momento en que se descubrió el cuerpo de Amanda.

Lo tocó con un dedo y las flechas correspondientes se iluminaron mucho más que las demás, resaltándolas. Danny se levantó para observarlo de mas de cerca. Steve tenia razón, habían como mínimo cuatro llamadas diarias en ambas direcciones. Se fijo en las fechas y las horas, comparándolas con las de la dirección sospechosa y vio que algunas se habían realizado pocos minutos después de las recibidas de los sospechosos.

\- Los Reeves estaban en contacto con alguien – dijo él, pensando en voz alta. - Alguien a quien llamaron justo después de recibir las llamadas de nuestros sospechosos.

\- Estoy seguro de que es un especialista K&R – determinó el Mago Golpeador.

De entre todos los términos y pequeños detalles iguales en los dos mundos Danny se sorprendió que precisamente esa terminología lo fuera. Aunque pensándolo bien tenia lógica.

\- Claro, un especialista en secuestro y rescate, de las siglas en ingles – explicó Danny, especialmente para Kono que los miraba confundida. - Es un tipo de aseguradora, si el asegurado es secuestrado ellos pagan el rescate y supervisan todo el proceso – añadió, seguro de que la novata no sabia de que hablaban. - Tienen la tendencia de obstruir las investigaciones de la policía.

\- ¿Os acordáis del tío nuevo del Embajador? - preguntó entonces Chin. - ¿Russell Ellison? Me dijo que se encargaba de la seguridad del Embajador pero estoy casi seguro de que es de K&R.

\- Concuerda – asintió Kono. - Llegó al país poco después del secuestro, ¿recordáis? Y las llamadas que hicieron los Reeves no empiezan hasta después de su llegada.

\- Entonces la dirección de su chimenea probablemente nos lleve a un hotel o algo por el estilo – reflexionó Chin. - No creo que nos sirva de mucho.

Por supuesto tenia razón. Si Ellison no era inglés y sólo se encontraba en el país para coordinar el rescate de Robin era inútil intentar localizarlo siguiendo el rastro de las llamadas.

\- Chicos, hay algo que se nos escapa - interrumpió Danny mientras movia el bastón de una mano a otra, pensando. - Estamos asumiendo que los secuestradores se han puesto en contacto con el Embajador para pedir un rescate económico pero si no me equivoco nuestro sospechoso proviene de una familia adinerada.

\- Una de las mas ricas del Reino Unido de hecho - añadió Kono.

\- Exacto - asintió él antes de proseguir. - ¿Entonces para que iban a necesitar secuestrar a esas chicas de perfil alto? ¿Para que matar una y pedir un rescate por la otra cuando no necesitan el dinero?

\- Porque no quieren dinero - concluyó Chin.

\- Entonces, ¿que es lo que buscan? - preguntó la bruja.

\- No tengo ni idea pero iremos directamente a la principal fuente de información: los Reeves – sentenció Steve.

* * *

 

Cuando él y Steve regresaron a la Mansión Reeves se encontraron a Jameson haciéndole compañía a la señora Reeves. Si Danny no hubiera sospechado antes de la estrecha relación de la Ministra de Magia con la familia esa imagen le habría abierto los ojos.

\- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra su marido? - preguntó directamente Steve. - Necesitamos hablar con él.

La señora Reeves pareció sorprendida puesto que empezó a balbucear.

\- No, no, él… ha tenido que salir un momento a una reunión – respondió nerviosa.

Estaba claro que mentía, cualquiera lo podría haber visto. Las señales eran obvias: desviaba la mirada, el nerviosismo y sobretodo la falta de sentido en su frase. ¿Una de sus hijas había sido asesinada, la segunda estaba desaparecida y él se preocupaba por una reunión de negocios? No tenía sentido.

\- ¿Con el señor Ellison? - contraatacó Steve, dejándola muda.

\- No… no lo se – contestó ella aun mas nerviosa.

Entonces la Ministra se levantó y se acercó a ellos, posicionándose levemente delante de su amiga y justo enfrente de Steve, en una clara posición desafiante y protectora.

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí? - le reclamó.

El auror echó los hombros ligeramente para atrás y miró desafiante a la Jameson por unos instantes antes de desviar los ojos de nuevo. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono de voz era más moderado, menos agresivo.

\- Señora Reeves sabemos que los secuestradores han estado en contacto con usted o su marido – le dijo sin embudos.

Jameson empalideció al oírlo y se giró hacia la otra mujer con expresión incrédula. Ésta los miraba sin decir nada, claramente asustada y sin saber como salir de esa situación.

\- Contrataron a Russel Ellison para que negociara con los secuestradores por ustedes, ¿verdad? - añadió él, intentando no sonar demasiado brusco.

La señora Reeves desvió el rostro y lo escondió entre las manos, claramente afectada. Danny no podía ni imaginar por lo que estaba pasando la pobre mujer, una hija asesinada y la otra desaparecida. No la culpaba por intentar hacer todo lo necesario para recuperar a su hija. Pero eso solo les había complicado el trabajo y retrasado la investigación.

\- Sarah – exclamó la Ministra, acercándose a ella. - Sarah, si sabes algo tienes que decírselo.

Eso es lo que no le gustaba de trabajar para los “amigos” de su jefa. No es que fuera culpa de las pobres chicas por supuesto, pero si se tratara de un caso normal podrían interrogar a la señora Reeves en sus oficinas en vez de estar allí esperando a que la Ministra de Magia la convenciera de colaborar. No le gustaban los favoritismos ni las “élites”, fueran mágicas o no. Un vistazo a Steve le reveló que este a duras penas contenía su impaciencia.

\- Siento mucho haberte mentido, Pat – respondió al fin Sarah. - La última carta llegó hace una hora y decía que si pagábamos el dinero nos devolverían a Robin – les confesó.

\- ¿Entonces han estado en contacto por Red Flu y también por carta? - preguntó Danny, extrañado.

\- Las cartas empezaron incluso antes del secuestro y después de éste eran instrucciones - explicó la mujer. - Cuando y donde esperar una llamada de la Red Flu y como proceder.

\- Vale – asintió Steve, claramente incapaz de contenerse mas. - Así que su marido y Ellison han ido al punto de encuentro a pagar el rescate.

La mujer asintió, con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento, solo quiero tener de vuelta a mi hija – pudo decir antes de soltar un sollozo.

Jameson la abrazó intentando consolarla y él intercambió una mirada con Steve. Ellos sabían que los secuestradores no iban tras el dinero pero no sabía si era buena idea decírselo a la pobre mujer. Claramente estaba destrozada y decirle que su única esperanza era falsa no ayudaría. Pero por otro lado necesitaban obtener información, entender que es lo que Malfoy pretendía. Danny caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón opuesto a la señora Reeves, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Steve y se dispuso a darle la mala noticia.

\- Señora Reeves tenemos razones para sospechar que los secuestradores no están interesados en el dinero – le dijo mirándola fijamente para evaluar su reacción.

Tal y como se esperaba ella lo miró atónita unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada primero a Steve y después a Jameson antes de devolverla a él.

\- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó con voz rota. - ¡Pero eso fue lo que nos pidieron!

\- Tenemos a un sospechoso – intervino entonces Steve. - No lo hemos localizado pero hay un testigo que lo sitúa con sus hijas la noche del secuestro.

\- ¡¿Quien?! - pidió entonces, las manos temblando. - ¿Quien tiene a mi hija?

\- Lo siento pero no podemos darle el nombre aun puesto que no disponemos de suficientes pruebas – se exculpó él. - Pero se trata de un mago de una familia adinerada así que es poco probable que lo haya hecho por el dinero.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿que pueden querer si no es dinero? - preguntó entonces, claramente confundida.

\- Eso es lo que queremos averiguar – respondió Steve mientras se sentaba en otro sillón, al lado del suyo. - Pero primero tenemos que saber exactamente que decían las otras cartas y que pasos ha tomado Ellison.

\- De acuerdo – asintió ella, inspirando profundamente. - ¡Hodey! - llamó entonces.

Con una pequeña explosión de magia apareció un elfo domestico al lado de la señora Reeves. Era más pequeño que el que los recibió en la puerta, de un color más claro y con menos arrugas en la piel por lo que Danny dedujo que era más joven. Llevaba atado un pañuelo con un bordado que reconoció como el de la puerta de la mansión, probablemente el escudo de la familia.

\- ¿La Ama a llamado a Hodey? - preguntó con voz aguda mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Si, Hodey estos magos están investigando la desaparición de Robin y Amanda – le explicó esta. - Y necesitan las cartas que recibimos de los secuestradores, tráelas por favor. Y manda a preparar un te para los nervios. - le ordenó.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - asintió en seguida la elfa. - Hodey ayudará a los señores en lo que pueda. Hodey quiere que las señoritas vuelvan a casa.

\- Todos lo queremos, Hodey – medio sonrió la señora Reeves. - Las cartas y el te, por favor.

Con otra inclinación la elfa desapareció de nuevo con un “puf” y casi al instante un paquete de cartas apareció en la mesita enfrente de ellos.

\- ¡Vaya! - no pudo evitar exclamar. - Esto si que es eficacia.

\- Los elfos domésticos son criaturas maravillosas – comentó Sarah Reeves. - Su lealtad y dedicación no tiene precio.

Danny cogió las cartas y le pasó la mitad a Steve. No estaban firmadas y estaban escritas con una letra de caligrafía demasiado perfecta como para haber sido hecha a mano. Leyó por encima las cartas pero no encontró nada que les sirviera para acusar a Malfoy, solo eran amenazas vagas, ordenes de no contactar con los aurores y instrucciones para permitir sus llamadas por Red Flu a horas acordadas. Por lo que leyó obligaron a la misma Robin a contactarse con ellos en esas ocasiones, transmitiendo sus palabras. Eso era enfermizo.

\- Tan pronto como los secuestradores contactaron con nosotros por primera vez mi marido avisó a Ellison – empezó a explicar la señora Reeves. - Llegó a Londres el mismo día con el dinero del rescate. Monitorizó las llamadas, nos dijo exactamente que decir y hacer en cada momento.

\- ¿Sabe donde han ido a entregar el dinero? - preguntó entonces Steve.

\- No, mi marido era el que contestaba a las llamadas, siguiendo las instrucciones de los secuestradores – respondió ella. - El señor Ellison le dijo que no me informara de la ubicación por mi seguridad.

\- ¿También les pidió que nos mintieran? - la acusó Danny sin poderlo evitar.

\- Dijo que involucrar a los aurores solo serviría para poner a Robin en mas peligro aun – fue su réplica.

Danny lo entendía, entendía la necesidad de proteger a su hija, sobretodo después de haber perdido ya una en manos de esos mismos secuestradores. Pero esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Ellison se había equivocado y en su arrogancia había conducido a Reeves a una trampa.

Justo entonces apareció la elfa domestica de nuevo, con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de te humeante que volaron solas hasta la mesa.

\- Gracias Hodey, retírate – le agradeció su ama antes de coger la taza y dar un sorbo.

\- Sabemos que no es por el dinero, ¿los secuestradores mencionaron querer algo diferente como recompensa en algún momento? - la interrogó él con suavidad. - ¿Mencionaron algo sospechoso o que le hiciera pensar que tenían un otro motivo?

\- No, solo hablaron del dinero – insistió ella.

\- Su marido esta en el Wizengamot – intervino entonces Steve. - ¿Ha habido alguna decisión conflictiva últimamente? ¿Alguna ley que levantara polémica?

\- Pues no lo se… - empezó a decir ella antes de cortarse a sí misma con expresión pensativa. - Espere, si, hace un par de meses se propuso una ley para ayudar a integrar mejor a los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles y a sus familias.

\- ¿Integrarlos? - preguntó Steve. - ¿Integrarlos donde?

\- Está enfocada sobretodo a los niños que ya han manifestado sus poderes mágicos pero aun son demasiado jóvenes para acudir a Hogwarts – explicó ella. - Algunos de ellos lo pasan muy mal, saben que son diferentes pero no entienden el porqué y sus padres muchas veces al intentar ayudar terminan empeorando las cosas, ha habido casos de niños ingresados en centros mentales desde muy pequeños e incluso abandonos.

\- Suena horrible – intervino él. - ¿Entonces en que se basaría esa ley?

\- Se trataría de crear una nueva subdivisión del Departamento de Educación Mágica que se encargaría de contactar personalmente con esas familias para darles orientación y apoyo – le respondió. - Para enseñarles que lo que les pasa es normal, que no están enfermos.

\- Pues la verdad es que me parece buena idea – apoyó él. - Como hijo de muggles se lo confuso que puede ser este mundo.

\- No creo que el sector mas conservador del Wizengamot lo apoyara - comentó Steve.

\- No, no lo hacen, por eso esta ley lleva dos meses siendo aplazada – argumentó la señora Reeves. - Hasta ahora no ha habido mayoría para aprobarla pero tampoco para refutarla así que ambas partes han seguido defendiendo su opinión semana tras semana intentando ganar más aliados. Parecía que por fin se iba a llegar a un acuerdo favorable esta semana.

\- Y asumo que su marido es uno de los defensores de esta ley – concluyó Steve.

\- Él la propuso – respondió ella con un hilo de voz. - Él es quien ha ido convenciendo a los demás miembros del Wizengamot.

Allí estaba. Esa era la razón del secuestro. No era por dinero si no por motivos políticos, para obligar a Reeves a retractarse en su proposición y quien sabia en cuantas otras. Quizás incluso habían intentado acusar a un muggle de la muerte de Amanda con las marcas de sogas y ahogándola en una área frecuentada por ellos pero no les había salido bien la jugada. La discreción de la Ministra había impedido que la noticia fuera portada en todos los diarios mágicos y muggles, el esperado titular “Joven bruja muerta por muggle” no había visto nunca la luz. Intercambió una mirada con Steve.

\- Ya tenemos un motivo – murmuró él antes de girarse hacia las dos mujeres. - ¿Hay alguna forma de localizar a su marido?

\- Ahora que lo dice, creo que si – respondió la señora Reeves. - Mi marido tiene un reloj con un hechizo de protección vinculado a esta casa, estoy segura de que uno de nuestros elfos domésticos podrían llevarlo hasta él usando el reloj como referencia.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

La aparición con elfo domestico era diferente de la normal. Danny no sabría explicar el porqué pero la sensación era completamente diferente, en vez de caer en agua helada sintió calambres por todo el cuerpo y la sensación de ser comprimido en un espacio muy pequeño dejó paso a una opresión global, como los días de verano con tanta humedad en el aire que costaba respirar. El mareo y la desorientación sin embargo eran exactamente los mismos.

Cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y pudo observar a su alrededor vio que se encontraban en una área industrial casi desierta, con varios almacenes a su alrededor.

\- Esto es lo mas cerca que puede Hodey acercarse al amo – gimió la elfa tirándose de las orejas. - Hodey lo siente, Hodey no ha podido ayudar.

\- Sssh – la calló Steve. - Lo has hecho bien, ahora vuelve a la mansión, nosotros nos ocuparemos.

La elfa sintió y tras una leve inclinación desapareció.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan borde con la gente? - comento él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y ahora que he hecho? - protestó él sin siquiera girarse a verlo, acercándose decidido a una placa con el nombre de la calle.

\- Has mandado a callar a la pobre criatura – argumentó él. - Encima de que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

\- Es una elfa domestica, Danny, estaba a punto de ponerse a chillar y pegarse a sí misma – fue su respuesta antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema. - De acuerdo, ya se donde estamos, voy a mandar un patronus a Kono y Chin.

\- Espera – lo detuvo él. - Queremos conservar el factor sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? Lo perderemos si alguien ve a una pantera plateada volar cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres que haga? - protestó él. - No tenemos tiempo para buscar y mandar una lechuza.

\- Solo quiero que uses la opción mas rápida, sencilla y discreta – respondió el rubio mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y se lo enseñaba al mago.

Éste gruñó algo en voz baja y tomó a regañadientes el teléfono que Danny le ofrecía, con el numero de Chin ya marcado.

\- Chin, tenemos una pista de la posible ubicación – oyó que decía, decidió ignorarlo para vigilar que no hubiera nadie sospechoso cerca.

Había varios edificios de dos plantas intercalando los almacenes pero no parecían viviendas, mas bien debían ser oficinas y áreas de administración, probablemente conectadas a algunos de los grandes locales. Solo en esa calle había cinco grandes superficies, todos iguales hasta el ultimo detalle y sin ninguna señal de utilización. Ni un solo coche o motocicleta a la vista, el transporte mágico seria mas practico pero también era mas difícil de rastrear.

\- Chin y Kono estarán con nosotros en cualquier momento – oyó a Steve, esa vez hablándole a él. - Deberíamos movernos.

\- Tu eres el Londinense, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar haciendo el intercambio? - le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

\- Ni idea, cualquiera de estos locales seria un buen lugar – fue la respuesta del mago.

\- Lo que me temía – confesó él. - ¿Como lo hacemos entonces? ¿Nos dividimos?

\- Mala idea, no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo – negó él. - Si tuviera una escoba y ellos estuvieran en el exterior aun seria posible pero a pie no lo veo factible – reflexionó con la frente arrugada en concentración. - Creo que lo mejor sería centrarnos en Ellison.

Y dicho eso sacó una tiza de un bolsillo y se arrodilló en el suelo para dibujar algo en el asfalto de la calle. Se trataba de un circulo doble con varios símbolos raros en los cuatro puntos cardinales y un triangulo en el centro.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó curioso.

\- Es una runa de localización – le respondió Steve sin parar de dibujar. - Sirve para ubicar en la dirección de conjuros activos. Tiene poco alcance pero la elfa dijo que Reeves estaba cerca.

\- Y vas a usar la runa para localizar el hechizo en su reloj – concluyó Danny.

\- No, no creo que ese hechizo sea lo bastante potente como para ser detectado por una runa – le rebatió él. - Pero Ellison tiene que estar cerca con un fuerte hechizo de seguimiento, controlando la situación y con un poco de suerte podré detectarlo. Esto te va a encantar Danno.

Dicho eso se levantó y se colocó justo encima del dibujo. Entonces sacó su varita y la puso plana encima de su palma extendida, murmuró unas palabras y ésta empezó a girar. Dio un par de vueltas antes de detenerse con la punta apuntando a su derecha.

\- Ha funcionado – sonrió el Mago Golpeador. - Vamos.

El moreno borró las marcas de tiza con un pie antes de empezar a andar en la dirección que indicaba la varita. Tuvieron que cambiar de dirección un par de veces, siguiendo los movimientos de la vara de madera pero al final llegaron a la puerta de un almacén.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - murmuró Danny, sacando su arma.

\- Aquí hay un fuerte conjuro activado, esperemos que sea el correcto – fue la respuesta del moreno.

Y dicho eso abrió la puerta de golpe y entró con la varita por delante. Los recibieron tres magos, dos de ellos con varitas apuntándoles mientras que el tercero se encontraba en medio de la sala con una bola brillante entre las manos y lo que parecían hologramas bailando a su alrededor. Uno de los magos con varita era Ellison.

\- ¿Que están haciendo? - les gritaba en ese momento.

\- ¡Bajen las varitas! - respondió Steve sin bajar ni un instante su varita. - ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Soltad vuestras varitas ya!

\- No pueden estar aquí – protestó Ellison sin ceder ni un ápice. - ¡Van a conseguir que maten a esa chica!

\- ¡¿Nosotros vamos a conseguir que la maten?! - le gritó Danny de vuelta, sin bajar la pistola en ningún momento. - ¡Hey! ¡Te metiste en medio de nuestra investigación y nos ocultaste información! ¡Así que a menos que tu y tus hombres estéis dispuestos a herir a un par de agentes de la ley, diles que guardes sus varitas ahora mismo! - Danny estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

\- Ahora mismo colega – insistió Steve con tono mucho mas calmado y casi divertido.

Al final Ellison bajó su varita y se giró hacia su compañero, indicándole con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Donde esta el Embajador? - preguntó Steve, su varita aun apuntando.

\- Está en posición para entregar el dinero – respondió el otro mago.

\- Sacalo de allí, rápido – le dijo Danny, bajando el arma y usando su ahora mano libre para enfatizar lo que decía con gestos.

\- Con el debido respeto, mi equipo esta especializado en este tipo de situaciones – replicó con arrogancia Ellison. - Queremos que Robin regrese con su familia.

\- Por supuesto que quieren – rebatió Steve con claro tono sarcástico. - Solo porque si no su compañía les debería millones de galeones a los Reeves por incumplimiento de contrato, ¿verdad?

\- El hombre que secuestró a las hijas del Embajador no está interesado en el dinero – intentó explicar Danny con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar al mago a tiempo.

Justo entonces el mago del centro, el que estaba rodeado por una pantalla mágica semitransparente, habló.

\- ¿Señor? Acaban de aparecer.

Demasiado tarde, era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban allí, ahora solo podían esperar que Malfoy no hubiera acudido con intenciones asesinas.

\- No es por el dinero caballeros – insistió Danny. - Lo querían a él, es una trampa.

Steve por fin bajó la varita y se acercó al mago del centro, con Ellison siguiéndole el paso. Danny dudó unos instantes antes de decidir acercarse él también. Se colocó detrás del mago con la bola brillante y se sorprendió al ver que desde ese angulo la magia que lo rodeaba se asemejaba a una vista aérea de los almacenes. Pudo ver un par de figuras pequeñas entrar por la puerta de uno de ellos, el mago del centro movió la esfera y la imagen se acercó con velocidad, ignorando el techo y las paredes del edificio y permitiendoles ver el interior como si estos no existieran. Las tres figuras vestían túnicas largas oscuras con capuchas pero estaba claro que no había ninguna adolescente con ellos.

\- Robin no esta con ellos – remarcó Steve.

Ellison lo ignoró para coger un pequeño objeto de una mesa cercana.

\- Embajador, ¿puede oírme? - le habló a ese objeto, que resultó ser una moneda plateada.

Con otro giro de la esfera la imagen se movió hasta que vieron al Embajador en el otro extremo del local, con una bolsa enorme a sus pies y moviéndose constantemente en un claro reflejo nervioso.

\- Acaban de llegar – siguió hablando Ellison. - Quiero que mantenga la calma y haga exactamente lo que ya discutimos.

En la imagen vieron como los tres recién llegados se acercaban al embajador sin decir nada y con pase altivo y seguro. Este se volvió a verlos y se quedó petrificado observándoles. El primero de los tres sospechosos se retiró la capucha, dejando ver una melena rubia larga hasta los hombros. Sin duda alguna era Cygnus Malfoy.

\- Sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? - oyeron la voz de Malfoy salir de la moneda plateada.

\- Eres un Malfoy – respondió el otro mago con claro tono de sorpresa en la voz. - El segundo hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Uno de los otros magos se acercó a coger la bolsa con el dinero, lo abrió un poco para ver el contenido y luego con un golpe de varita la encogió y se la metió entre los pliegues de la túnica.

\- Por lo visto me reconoce pero no lo suficiente como para recordar mi nombre, ¿verdad? - prosiguió Malfoy. - O quizás nunca se molestó en saberlo, solo soy “el hijo de Lucius” al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Donde está? - preguntó entonces el embajador. - ¿Donde esta mi hija?

\- Cerca – respondió el rubio. - Cuando tengamos lo que queremos la liberaremos.

\- No estamos aquí por mi dinero, ¿verdad?

\- Soy un Malfoy, Embajador, ¿realmente cree que necesito su dinero? - le contesto en tono burlesco el rubio. - Por supuesto siempre es mejor utilizar efectivo que no pueda ser relacionado con mis empresas o las de mi padre pero tengo otras formas mas sencillas de conseguir Galeones. - prosiguió Malfoy antes de sacar su varita del cinto y apuntar con ella al otro hombre. - No, Embajador, es a usted a quien queremos.

Danny intercambió una mirada con Steve, estaban en lo cierto entonces, eso no era por dinero si no por política. En la pantalla los dos secuaces de Malfoy registraban al Embajador en ese momento. Le quitaron la varita y lo obligaron a andar hasta un rincón con una mesa y una silla donde lo sentaron a la fuerza.

\- Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente con sus estúpidas ideas pro-muggles – empezó a hablar Malfoy mientras se acercaba lentamente. - Y lo peor es que su estupidez se está esparciendo por el resto del Wizengamot, poniendo en peligro nuestro mundo. ¿Y por que? Por unos seres inferiores, unos gusanos que infectan nuestra tierra y nuestra cultura, envenenándola, pudriendola. - siguió con claro tono de desprecio. - Pero se ha terminado, esto termina aquí y ahora.

\- No entiendo que quieres que haga – replicó Reeves. - Solo puedo expresar mi opinión en los debates del Wizengamot, no puedo cambiar su voto por ellos.

\- Oh, pero si que puede, ya lo ha hecho una vez – musitó con voz suave el mago mas joven. - Engatusando a magos y brujas que nunca habrían apoyado sus estúpidas ideas, envenenándoles la mente, hechizandolos para doblegarse a su merced. - insistió con énfasis mientras se acercaba al Embajador. - No sea modesto, ya he visto lo que puede hacer, y va a seguir haciéndolo pero esta vez para las decisiones adecuadas, las correctas.

\- ¿Como? - protestó éste. - ¿Vas a lanzarme un Imperio?

\- O no, eso seria demasiado burdo, coaccionaría su creatividad y necesito sus habilidades en pleno rendimiento – fue la replica. - Solo vamos a hacer un Juramento.

¿Un Juramento? ¿Que diablos significaba eso? No parecía una amenaza real.

\- Mierda – gruñó Steve a su lado. - Va a obligarlo a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable.

\- ¿Un que? - no pudo evitar preguntar Danny.

\- Un Juramento Inquebrantable es un juramento mágico que no puede ser roto, Danny – le explicó Steve con rapidez. - El que lo rompe muere al instante.

Una promesa que no se podía romper porque eso implicaba la muerte. Sonaba a juego de niños pero si era verdad, si realmente no se podía romper podía ser muy peligroso. Malfoy podría hacerle jurar cualquier cosa y Reeves lo tendría que cumplir si no quería morir. Pensó en un momento en todas las promesas que había roto al largo de su vida, accidentalmente o expresamente; ya habría muerto varias veces si se hubieran tratado de Juramentos Inquebrantables.

\- El Embajador tiene acceso a detalles de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia – decía Steve en ese momento. - Así y como infinitos recursos y una posición de peso en el Wizengamot. Un Juramento podría arruinarle la vida o incluso causar problemas a nivel nacional.

Ellison pareció por fin darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

\- Ordenad al equipo de apoyo que se preparen para entrar en combate – ordenó entonces a sus hombres, ignorándolos a Steve y él.

\- Espera, ¿que diablos estas haciendo? - lo interrumpió Steve.

\- Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, algo tenemos que hacer – replicó éste.

\- ¿Tenemos? - repitió en tono incrédulo. - No “tenemos” que hacer nada, tu tienes que retirar a tus hombres para que mi compañero y yo podamos arreglar vuestro desastre.

Danny no había visto a Steve enfadado muchas veces, probablemente solo una y fue el día que lo conoció cuando terminaron llegando a las manos. El mago se exasperaba y fingía enfado cuando Danny lo sermoneaba durante mucho rato pero pocas veces se enojaba de verdad por eso. Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento Steve parecía furioso. Y Danny lo entendía porque el también se sentía igual. Si había algo peor que alguien entorpeciendo su trabajo era alguien que ademas de ello era tan arrogante como para poner las vidas de inocentes en peligro con su ineptitud.

\- ¡Fuera, ahora! - les ordenó Steve. - No lo voy a repetir.

Al final Ellison pareció reconocer su derrota porque les dijo a sus hombres que salieran de allí, dejó la moneda plateada encima la mesa y salió tras ellos. Steve la cogió entonces y se acercó a la pantalla, con Danny siguiéndole los pasos. En el almacén. Malfoy seguía amenazando al Embajador.

\- Su mujer ya ha perdido a una hija – le dijo con falso tono compasivo. - ¿De verdad quiere tener que decirle que perdió a la otra sólo porqué no hizo lo que le pidieron?

El Embajador parecía realmente perturbado con la situación, probablemente pensando en hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Robin sin importar las consecuencias.

\- Embajador, soy el Mago Golpeador Steve McGarret – empezó a hablar entonces Steve con un tono pausado y frio. - Mantenga la calma y escúcheme.

En la pantalla el Embajador se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre su situación.

\- Dígales que está dispuesto a cooperar en todo pero que primero necesita ver a su hija – prosiguió Steve. - No podemos actuar hasta que no sepamos donde está, ¿me entiende?

Malfoy sacó un pergamino y lo puso en la mesa en frente del otro mago.

\- Esto es lo que va a jurar, embajador – le explicó. - Una sola linea de menos, una sola palabra cambiada y su hija muere.

El pobre hombre parecía al borde de un colapso o de que le viniera un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

\- Por favor, confíe en mi – insistió Steve. - Dígale a Malfoy que está dispuesto a hacer el Juramento pero que primero necesita comprobar que Robin está viva.

El mago tenia la vista fija en el pergamino en la mesa pero estaba claro que no estaba leyendo nada si no debatiéndose entre las dos voces: la de Steve y la Malfoy. Al final levantó la mirada desafiante, enfrentándose a la del otro mago.

\- Lo que me pides con este Juramento es que traicione a mis principios y a mi Ministerio, a mi país – exclamó con voz temblorosa. - Y lo haré, juraré lo que quieras. Pero no hasta que sepa que mi hija está a salvo.

Ante eso Malfoy se incorporó, estudiándolo con mirada calculadora.

\- Quiero ver a Robin – exigió el embajador con voz firme.

El otro mago lo observó fixamente con expresión seria antes de incorporarse y hacerle una señal a otro mago.

\- Creo que la tenemos – dijo Steve antes de acercarse a la esfera brillante del hechizo. -A ver si puedo…

Puso las manos a ambos lados de la esfera flotante y los movió para atrás. La imagen a su alrededor se alejó rapidamente de la escena hasta que apenas se podian distingir las calles.

\- Te has pasado – comentó él, acercandose. - Más cerca.

\- Ya lo se, tengo ojos en la cara Danny – le gruñó el mago mientras movia las manos en dirección contraria esa vez.

La escena volvió a acercarse a velocidad vertiginosa hasta poder ver de nuevo a Reeves y Malfoy. Steve movió la esfera hacia un lado entonces y la imagen se movió acorde, mostrandoles el resto del edificio. A Danny le recordó a la navegación por mapas que usaban muchos mapas online. Justo entonces entraron Chin y Kono.

\- Listo – decia Steve en ese momento, alejandose de la esfera y dejando la imagen fija en la entrada.

\- Tenemos un problema Steve – interrumpió Chin. - Hemos localizado el almacen, a una manzana de aquí pero Malfoy ha traido a varios perros guardianes; como minimo dos magos y tres muggles.

\- Estan montando guardia alrededor del edificio entero – añadió Kono. - Hemos logrado pasar sin que nos vieran dando un rodeo pero vamos a tener que quitarlos de en medio antes de entrar a por Malfoy.

\- De acuerdo, necesitaremos ojos en la escena – respondió él antes de volverse hacia el rubio. - Acercate Danny.

\- Me estas tomando el pelo – asumió él, mirandose la esfera azulada con recelo.

\- No, estoy hablando en serio – insistió Steve, apremiandolo – Vamos, es muy fácil.

\- ¿Como sabes si quiera si podré hacerlo funcionar? - protestó él. - No se lanzar conjuros.

\- No es necesario, tiene su propio hechizo – argumentó el mago mientras le ponia una mano en la espalda para situarlo en frente de la esfera. - Pon las manos tocando la esfera, una a cada lado.

Danny hizo lo que le decía, la esfera palpitaba levemente y era cálida al contacto. Probó a mover los dedos un poco,como habia visto hacer a Steve y la imagen enseguida se movió. Era extremadamente sensible y el mas leve movimiento se traducia en un desplazamiento de varios metros.

\- Ya lo tienes, hacia adelante y hacia atrás para acercarte o alejarte y a los lados para moverte por el lugar – le explicó. - Es muy sencillo.

Dejó a Danny allí, habituandose con el conjuro, y se dirigió a la mesa con la moneda. Sacó la varita y en un momento hizo aparecer tres monedas más, idénticas a la original. Cogió las nuevas, se guardó una entre la ropa y le dio una a Kono y otra a Chin.

\- Usaremos esto para comunicarnos, nos separaremos y aturdiremos primero a los vigías antes de entrar a por el embajador – les comunicó. - Danny tu usa ésta para avisarnos de sus movimientos.

\- ¿Y su hija? - preguntó entonces Chin.

\- No está con él aun pero ha convencido a Malfoy para que le deje verla así que viene de camino – les resumió. - Malfoy quiere obligar a Reeves a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable así que tenemos que actuar antes, tan pronto como veamos a Robin actuamos.

Precisamente entonces se abría la puerta de un almacen cercano en la pantalla y salían tres siluetas. Danny llamó a los otros, que se le acercaron a tiempo de ver a Robin entre dos figuras encapuchadas, casi siendo arrastrada hacia el otro edificio.

\- No la pierdas Danny – ordenó Steve. - ¡Vamos chicos!

Y con eso los tres desaparecieron en torbellinos de luz que salieron por la ventana.

\- No gracias, no os preocupeis por mi – gruñó él para si mismo, - Yo me quedaré en la tienda de los castigados con mi bolita brillante.

Danny movió un poco las manos hacia atrás para reducir el zoom y dio una vuelta rapida al edificio por la parte exterior. Vio a Kono y a Chin aparecer en una zona con camiones aparcados. No tenian nadie cerca así que Danny los dejó para buscar a Steve. El mago se movía por callejuelas en el lado opuesto del edificio. Tampoco tenia nadie cerca.

\- ¿Danny? - sonó la voz de Steve en la sala, saliendo de la moneda.

\- Despejado durante dos calles mas – confirmó él.

El mago no respondió pero aceleró el paso así que Danny lo dejó para enfocarse de nuevo en Robin, aun no había llegado al almacen pero estaba a pocos metros. No entendía por qué no la habían aparecido directamente al lado de Malfoy en vez de en el siguiente edificio. ¿Quizas por precaución? Movió la imagen de nuevo hacia la dirección aproximada de Kono y Chin, se pasó de largo y tuvo que volver pero por suerte aun no tenian ningun enemigo cerca. Eso de tener que mover la imagen constantemente era muy tedioso, seria mucho mejor si tuviera dos pantallas distintas. Volvió al interior del almacen y vio a Robin entrando.

\- Chicos, la chica acaba de entrar en el almacen – dijo en voz fuerte sin moverse del lugar. - Acelerad el paso.

Observó el reencuentro de padre e hija por unos instantes antes de alejarse de nuevo, maldiciendo tener solo una “pantalla”. Vio que los chicos se habían acercado lo suficiente como para hacer contacto visual antes de alejarse de nuevo en direcciones opuestas, seguramente pretendiendo rodear el edificio. Iba a seguir a Kono pero en el ultimo momento vio movimiento cerca de donde se encontraba Steve.

\- Espera Steve – le advirtió.

El mago se detuvo y se medio escondió tras unos contenedores. Danny alejó aun mas la camara y la ubicó justo encima de forma que podia ver las calles como en un mapa tradicional. Cerca de una de las entradas había dos hombres vigilando.

\- Tienes dos en la entrada Sur, Steve – le dijo, siguiendo sus movimientos. - Uno de ellos esta haciendo una ronda y se esta acercando a tu posición.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada puesto que iba con el arma en la mano pero apuntando al suelo. Llevaba una pistola de bajo calibre así que probablemente no era un mago. Steve se movió hasta estar justo dentro del almacen, escondido tras unas cajas.

\- Va con arma muggle – le explicó. - Y aparecerá justo detrás de ti en unos diez segundos.

Vio al mago moverse con cuidado, moviendo su varita y haciendo aparecer una vara de hierro de la nada. El muggle seguia andando sin percatarse de nada pero observando con atención a su alrededor. Si no fuera porque sus compañeros se encontraban en una situación delicada Danny estaría disfrutando mucho más de ese conjuro y lo que le permitía hacer. Le recordaba al Pac-Man pero con multiples enemigos y solo tres fantasmas. Y Danny en sus dias era el Dios del Pac-Man.

\- Casi esta alli, espera – seguía diciendo, contando los pasos del guardia. - ¡Ahora!

Justo cuando éste pasaba por donde Steve estaba escondido éste lo golpeó con la vara y el guardia cayó de morros al suelo. No teniendo suficiente con ello el mago lo golpeó de nuevo en la espalda. Danny no sabia para que tenia tanta magia si luego lo resolvia todo a lo cavernicola.

\- Auch – no pudo evitar exclamar en simpatia.

Steve enseguida estuvo encima del otro hombre, con un movimiento de varita quedó inmovil y con otro su cuerpo levitó y se escondió solo entre las cajas. Danny tenia que reconocer que ese conjuro si que sería util de aprender, sobretodo para el dia que quisiera mover muebles.

Steve siguió moviendose pero Danny se encontraba en una situación de conflicto: quería seguir a Steve para controlar que no se metiera en demasiados lios pero tambien comprobar que Chin y Kono estaban bien. Y eso sin olvidar de los Reeves, que hacía ya un par de minutos desde su encuentro. Podría alejarse con el zoom pero para que salieran todos tendría que ir demasiado lejos y no sería capaz de distinguir nada. Si hubiera una manera de partir la pantalla en dos podria al menos seguir dos situaciones al mismo tiempo. Fijó su vista en la esfera, pensando en como podría hacerlo, ¿quizás si tuviera dos esferas? Sintió de golpe algo cambiar en la esfera, como una corriente de agua fria donde antes solo habia agua caliente y de golpe la magia soltó un chispazo que le hizo apartar las manos con un leve chillido. Entonces observó atonito como la esfera se deformaba, estirandose por el centro mientras la superficie azulada seguía en contacto con sus manos a ambos lados.

\- ¿Que demonios? - murmuró incredulo.

Intentó apartar las manos de la masa gelatinosa separando las manos rapidamente pero solo logró que con un chasquido lo que había sido una gran esfera se rompiera por la mitad y se separara en dos. Danny abrió y cerró la boca como un pez sin saber que decir, y intentó separar la mano de nuevo de una de las esferas. Estas habían quedado suspendidas en el aire en un lugar fijo, con su manos aun pegadas pero girando junto con estas. Por el rabillo del ojo Danny vio movimiento y cuando levanto la mirada vio que la pantalla tambien se habia dividido en dos y que cada lado se movia acorde a una de sus manos.

\- Si lo llego a saber pido un millón de dolares a ver si tambien se cumple – murmuró para si.

Probó a mover las manos, esta vez observando la pantalla y vio que ya no podia acercar y alejar la imagen pero podia mover las dos mitades separadamente. Tendría que servir por el momento. Con la izquierda buscó a Malfoy y los Reeves que se encontraban abrazados, la chica llorando, y con la derecha dio vueltas hasta que vio a alguno de sus compañeros. Chin y Kono para ser mas exactos, acercandose a una area con dos guardias.

\- Chin, Kono tieneis a dos vigilantes a unos metros, doblando la esquina – le informó. - Si subis por las escaleras a vuestra izquierda estareis justo encima.

Vio como le hacían caso y una vez en posición Chin hacía algo con la varita y uno de los hombres caia inconsciente al instante. Sin embargo Kono saltó encima del otro y lo golpeó hasta noquearlo. Excelente, la novata se estaba volviendo una mini-Steve McGarrett. Incluso desde la distancia pudo ver la mirada de exasperación que Chin le lanzó a su prima antes de saltar al suelo y dirigirse ambos a la segunda entrada al almacen.

\- Chicos cuando terminemos aquí vamos a tener una seria charla sobre violencia inecesaria – les recriminó. - Pero primero necesitaré que me despegueis este conjuro de la piel.

Dejando solos a los chicos volvió a seguir a Steve mientras observaba la situación de los Reeves en la otra pantalla, la cual había decidido no mover. Steve estaba casi alli pero aun quedaban dos guardias mas a parte de los dos que retenian a la chica y de Malfoy. Justo entonces con un gesto del rubio uno de sus hombres separó al embajador de su hija.

\- Es suficiente – le dijo.

\- ¡No! No, por favor – suplicaba éste mientras intentaba sacudirse la mano que lo apartaba de su hija.

Forcejaron unos momentos hasta que Malfoy sacó la varita y lo apuntó directamente

\- Ya casi estais alli chicos – les informó Danny. - Dos reteniendo a Robin, uno con Malfoy y Reeves acercandose a la mesa en el fondo y otro en tu lado, Steve.

En ese momento Malfoy volvia a hablar.

\- Ha visto a su hija, Embajador – le iba diciendo mientras a punta de varita lo empezó a conducir de nuevo hacia la mesa.. - Ahora léase el escrito y preparese para decir el Juramento, mi paciencia tiene un limite.

El señor Reeves lanzó una última mirada a su hija y al mago que la tenía retenida a punta de varita antes de dirigirse a la mesa. En el fondo uno de los magos desapareció de golpe y en silencio, como si hubiese sido atraido por una imán. Desde su punto de vista privilegiado Danny pudo ver como Steve lo ataba magicamente y lo movia lejos de la vista de los demas pero los otros magos no se percataron de nada.

\- ¡Basta de juegos! - decía Malfoy en aquel momento. - ¡Si no lo hace su hija morirá!

El mago que apuntaba a Robin con la varita la apretó contra el cuello de la chica, en una clara amenaza. Reeves cogió el pergamino, miró otra vez a su hija y alargó la otra mano hacia Malfoy. Este le agarró el brazo con la suya en un apretón y el otro mago se puso enmedio y apuntó a sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Juro… - empezó a decir el Embajador.

Y se desató el caos. Kono y Chin derribaron a los dos magos que retenian a Robin desde atrás y un lado respectivamente y Steve atacó al mago de la varita. El resplandor que había empezado a enredarse alrededor del apretón se apagó y inmediatamente el señor Reeves soltó el pergamino y corrió hacia su hija. Malfoy miró a su alrededor confundido por unos instantes antes de empezar a correr pero no llegó lejos. Un hechizo de Steve hizo que se le quedaran pegadas las piernas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Otro movimiento y su varita salió despedida.

Danny suspiró. Lo habían logrado. Chin se acercó al Embajador y su hija para asegurarse que estaban bien. Kono estaba atando a los complices de Malfoy con un conjuro. Y Steve se acercaba a este último, que intentaba alejarse arrstrandose por el suelo en un espectaculo ridiculo.

\- ¿Que estais haciendo? - gritaba en tono desesperado. - ¿Acaso no sabeis quien soy? ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¡Soy sangre pura! ¡Escoria como vosotros no puede tocarme! ¡Mi padre os hundirá!

\- Cygnus Malfoy estas arrestado por secuestro reiterado, asesinato, implicación en una red de trafico de muggles, resistencia a la autoridad, chantaje a un miembro del Wizengamot y intento de imposición de un Juramento Inquebrantable – le recitó el Mago Golpeador mientras le ataba las manos a la espalda y lo levantaba. - Y tu querido padre te ha vendido para salvar su trasero, bienvenido al mundo real.

Se había acabado. Danny intentó de nuevo sacudirse las bolas de las manos pero no había forma. Cerró los ojos e intentó mantener la calma.

\- ¿Chicos? Necesito ayuda aquí – los llamó.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó la voz de Chin. - ¿Va todo bien?

\- No, me he quedado pegado a estas dichosas bolas brillantes y no me quieren soltar – gruñó él.

Abrió los ojos y vio como algo plateado salia volando del almacen, probablemente un Patronus, lo que significaba refuerzos.

\- ¿Bolas? - habló Kono por primera vez. - ¿Como que bolas en plurar?

Danny intentó llevarse una mano a los ojos para frotarse donde le empezaba a nacer una pequeña jaqueca pero de nuevo no pudo despegar las manos. Mierda, se olvidaba de ello constantemente.

\- Tu ven aquí y lo verás – respondió él.

No tardaron a aparecer aurores en el almacen y los chicos les encomendaron la protección de los Reeves y el traslado de los secuestradores. Danny lo vio todo en las pantallas sin poder hacer nada mas. Cuando quedaron libres los chicos desaparecieron del almacen y Danny sintió automaticamente el escalofrío que ya había asociado con la aparición de alguien cerca.

\- ¿Que diablos? - oyó a Kono antes de verla.

\- ¿Pero como has hecho esto Danny? - fue la reacción de Chin. - Ni siquiera se lo que has hecho.

\- Pues si tu no lo sabes yo aun menos – replicó el rubio, girando la cabeza para verlos. - ¿Podeis venir aquí? No me puedo mover y preferiria no romperme el cuello.

Los primos lo obedecieron y enseguida se encontraron en frente de él, Chin observando incredulo la pantalla partida mientras que Kono toqueteaba con un dedo las esferas. Un tercer escalofrío le indicó que Steve acababa de aparecerse en la sala.

\- ¿Que era eso tan importante? - fue lo primero que dijo en tono gruñón. - Aun tenemos que pillar a Ellison y acusarlo de algo, ese tio me mosquea.

\- Obstrucción a una investigación – respondió Danny automaticamente. - Aunque no creo que lleguemos a nada al menos lo podremos retener unas horas.

\- Si pero… - prosiguió el Mago Golpeador, deteniendose a mitad de la frase. - ¿Danno? ¿Que ha pasado?

\- Si lo supiera ya lo habría desecho, ¿no crees? - replicó él. - Te dije que no era una buena idea que me hicieras tocar esto.

Steve se acercó con el cejo fruncido, observó con atención primero la pantalla partida y despues las dos esferas. Kono seguia tocandolas con un dedo, mandandole pequeñas corrientes de electricidad estatica con cada toque, y Chin se había acercado tambien.

\- Es la primera vez que veo esto – confesó el asiatico. - A parte de que estoy seguro de que antes solo había una bola y una unica pantalla.

\- Yo habia visto algo parecido – murmuró Steve. - Pero es un conjuro extremadamente complejo que requiere de dias de preparación.

\- ¿Como lo has hecho, Danny? - preguntó entonces Kono. - Algo has debido hacer.

\- ¡No he hecho nada! - se defendió él. - Os estaba siguiendo a vosotros y lo que ocurría dentro del almacen pero era complicado vigilar las dos zonas a la vez, sobretodo al separaros en dos grupos.

\- ¿Y? - le instó Chin.

\- No lo se, solo pensé que sería mucho más practico si tuviera dos pantallas y la esfera reaccionó – explicó, inconscientemente intentando mover las manos para enfatizar pero sin poder despegarse.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con “reaccionó”? - insistó la bruja.

\- Pues eso, solto como un chasquido y de golpe se me había pegado a las manos y era elastico – elaboró él como pudo. - Intenté separar las manos y la esfera se rompió en dos.

\- ¿Y la pantalla? - preguntó Chin.

\- Cuando levanté la mirada ya estaba en dos y cada mano movia una de las dos partes – terminó.

Dicho eso, movió las manos en direcciones opuestas para demostrar como las pantallas se movian independientemente.

\- Fascinante – seguía murmurando Steve. - Creo que has modificado el conjuro, Danny. Lo has adaptado a lo que necesitabas, quizás inconscientemente.

\- Eso no tiene sentido – protestó él. - Pero no importa, lo que importa es que ahora no me lo puedo despegar.

\- Dejame probar – se ofreció Chin. - Finite Incantatem

Y con eso tanto las dos esferas como la pantalla semitransparente desaparecieron en un chasquido de luz. Danny juntó sus manos, agradecido, y las frotó entre sí. Aun notaba la sensación gelatinosa del conjuro.

\- Gracias Chin – le agradeció. - ¿Te he dicho cuanto te adoro?

El mago sólo se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Eres un interesado, Danny – le recriminó con una sonrisa. - Pero te queremos igual, ¿verdad prima?

\- Eres nuestro muggle-no-muggle favorito, Danny – exclamó ella, agarrandole del brazo. - ¿Quieres pasar por San Mungo para que te echen un ojo?

\- Me encuentro bien – protestó él. - Sólo quiero dormir y rescatar lo que pueda de mi fin de semana con Grace.

Habían empezado a andar hacia afuera del edificio, acercándose al almacen donde había ocurrido toda la acción.

\- Quizás deberias ir – intervino Steve. - Y ya de paso que te miren lo de la rodilla.

Danny suspiró, estaba harto de pelear.

\- Si logras convencer a Rachel por mi para que me deje tener a Grace desde esta noche hasta el lunes como teníamos acordado iré al medimago – accedió al final, demasiado agotado para discutir primero con Steve y luego con su ex-mujer.

Supo que había perdido cuando el Mago Golpeador sonrió ampliamente con esa sonrisa que asustaba a Danny, la que gritaba “¡Reto aceptado!”. Nada bueno salia de ella, lo tenia comprobado.

\- Yo me encargo – aseguró. - No podemos dejar que Grace se pierda su primer partido de Quiddich, ¿verdad chicos?

Cierto, había accedido a ello antes de interrogar a Davis. ¿Realmente había sido solo unas horas atrás? Ese dia le había parecido interminable. Los otros dos enseguida asintieron y se apuntaron, comentando equipos del dichoso deporte y su clasificación en un campeonato del cual Danny no sabia nada de nada. Quiddich. Seguía sin gustarle ese deporte pero una promesa era una promesa. Ademas de que Steve tenía razón, ya era hora de que sus compañeros conocieran a su hija. Sonrío sin poderlo evitar al verlos tan animados. Grace los iba a adorar.

Y si realmente Steve se encargaba y le ahorraba una discusión con Rachel todos ganaban, ¿verdad?


	8. Entrecaso: Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el equipo conoce a Grace

Danny aparcó el coche en la dirección que Chin le indicó y miró a su alrededor, como era de suponer estaban en medio de la nada.

\- ¿Danno? - oyó que le preguntaba Grace desde el asiento trasero. - ¿Donde estamos? ¿No me ibas a presentar a tus amigos?

Así era, Steve había cumplido con su palabra, logrando que Rachel le dejara tener a Grace lo que quedaba del fin de semana, así que ahora él estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato y había traído a su hija a ver el partido. El único problema era que como todos los campos de Quidditch estaba oculto tras un conjuro de camuflaje y Danny no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba exactamente.

\- Creo que es por aquí cerca, Grace– respondió él. - Dejame salir un momento para comprobarlo.

Salió del coche. Se encontraban en un estacionamiento en el lateral de una carretera de segunda, a unos kilómetros de Londres. A su alrededor solo se veía el inicio de un bosque con un sendero que se adentraba en él. No había señalización alguna ni rastros de ningún otro coche o ser viviente en kilómetros a la redonda.

Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando percibir algún conjuro cerca. Había estado practicando en las últimas semanas con su habilidad y cada vez le era mas fácil detectar magia cercana conscientemente, por supuesto seguía viendo los conjuros que se encontraban muy cerca de él pero ahora ademas empezaba a ser capaz de percibirlos a distancia. No con exactitud ni a mucha distancia pero al menos se le empezaba a dar mejor. Había definitivamente una gran acumulación de magia mas adelante, siguiendo el sendero.

\- Grace, sal del coche, vamos a tener que hacer el resto a pie – le dijo a su hija mientras le abría la puerta y le tendía la mano. - Vamos pequeña, tengo el presentimiento de que esto te va a gustar.

La pequeña sonrió y aceptó su mano. Danny la apretó por unos instantes, feliz de haber podido recuperar algo de su fin de semana con Grace.

\- Aun no me has dicho donde vamos Danno – protestó ella.

\- Es una sorpresa – le respondió él con una sonrisa. - De acuerdo, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te he contado de mis compañeros?

\- Claro – asintió ella. - Pero ya conozco a Chin, es el que te acompañó el día que hablamos con los abuelos.

\- Así es – confirmó él, poniendo a la pequeña delante de él en el estrecho sendero. - ¿Que hay de los demás?

\- Kono es la prima de Chin – continuó ella. - Es una auror, que es como llaman los magos a sus policías, y además sabe jugar al Quidditch.

Por supuesto su hija tenia que mencionar el dichoso deporte, estaba obsesionada con las escobas y volar, no pasaba día sin que no le pidiera una escoba por su cumpleaños.

\- Papá, ¿me vas a dejar tener una escoba voladora? - le preguntó por enésima vez, poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito abandonado. - Mamá no me deja.

Y allí estaba el problema, si Rachel no lo consentía y él sí se estaría metiendo en aguas turbulentas. Aunque parecía que su ex-mujer podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con su hija sin discutirlo antes con él, si Danny hacía lo mismo no dudaba de que se vería de nuevo en los juzgados peleando por el derecho de ver a su hija. Por suerte en ese caso sinceramente estaba de acuerdo con Rachel.

\- Las escobas voladoras son peligrosas, ridículas y apuesto a que se rompen con facilidad así que no, jovencita – contraatacó él todo lo serio que podía. - No tendrás escoba hasta que no tengas por lo menos cincuenta años.

\- Papaaaá – protestó ella, girando el cuello para verlo. - ¡Ni siquiera he visto una de verdad!

\- Sigue andando señorita – la empujó suavemente, ya podía empezar a notar los efectos del conjuro de ocultamiento así que estaban cerca. - Te dejas a alguien.

\- Steve – recordó ella.

\- ¿Y que sabemos de él? - la instigó.

\- Es un mago poderoso, alocado e irresponsable – recitó ella con los ojos en blanco y una enorme sonrisa. - Y no debo, en ninguna circunstancia, hacerle caso o imitarle.

\- Exacto, y que no se te olvide – asintió él con la cabeza para darle énfasis.

Grace soltó una risita mal disimulada y él no pudo evitar sonreír con ella. Con esas llegaron a un claro en el bosque, aparentemente sin nada en él, solo hierba irregular y la luz del sol. Pero Danny sabia que había allí en realidad, detuvo a su hija con una mano en el hombro y se puso a su lado. La sensación de tener una superficie acuosa transparente delante y la percepción confusa de las distancias le indicaba que habían llegado en frente del hechizo de ocultación.

\- Grace, quiero que te fijes en lo que ves delante de ti – empezó, apretándole levemente el hombro. - ¿Ves alguna cosa extraña?

La niña lo miró confundido unos segundos antes de hacer lo que le decía. Danny se preguntó como vería ella el conjuro o si siquiera lo vería. Sabía que la mayoría de los magos no podían percibir ese tipo de magia a la ligera, casi ninguna magia de hecho, y que los muggles probablemente sentirían la necesidad de alejarse de allí. Pero para él era diferente, sabía que había algo allí solo con una mirada. Y Grace era su hija así que se preguntaba si ella también tendría esa habilidad.

\- Nada raro – respondió ella. - Solo muchos hierbajos.

Pues no, parecía ser que ella no lo veía como él. No supo si alegrarse o decepcionarse por ello; Grace no veía mas que una bruja normal lo que le haría la vida mas sencilla pero eso implicaba que Danny seguía siendo el bicho raro. ¿Era egoísta haber deseado por un momento que ella fuera como él?

\- Delante nuestro hay un conjuro de ocultamiento – le explicó, agachándose para estar a la altura de sus ojos mientras se lo explicaba. - Hay un lugar mágico muy especial aquí pero no puedes verlo por ese hechizo.

\- ¿Un lugar especial? - preguntó ella claramente ilusionada. - ¿Qué es?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, no sufras – le respondió él con una sonrisa. - Sólo te lo digo porque no quiero que te asustes cuando crucemos la barrera. No vas a notar nada pero lo que hay al otro lado es muy diferente a lo que ves ahora y quizás te sorprenda al principio – le explicó antes de cogerle de nuevo la mano. - Yo voy a estar a tu lado constantemente, ¿de acuerdo?

Grace asintió con una enorme sonrisa, devolviéndole el apretón y prácticamente saltando en el sitio de los nervios. Dirigiéndola de la mano, Danny avanzó los pocos metros que los separaban de la barrera y la palpó con la mano. Observó por unos instantes las ondas que se expandían desde esta, haciendo temblar la imagen, preguntándose como podía ser que nadie mas que él pudiera ver eso. Miró una vez mas a su hija, que le sonrió, y cruzó la barrera con ella de la mano.

Tal y como se esperaba la diferencia entre fuera y dentro de la barrera era increíble. A unos metros se elevaba un estadio, bastante similar a los que había visitado de béisbol o fútbol americano pero con la diferencia de los seis palos con círculos y las figuras volando entre ellos; al parecer habían llegado tarde y el partido ya había empezado. Antes de llegar al estadio había un montón de tiendecitas con productos a la venda, desde imitaciones en miniatura de los jugadores que se movían solas en círculos hasta chucherías. Y mirara donde mirara había magos por doquier, algunos vestidos con túnicas y otros al estilo muggle, con mayor o menor acierto.

Desvió la mirada hacia Grace y la vio con, literalmente, la boca abierta y los ojos enormes observando todo a su alrededor. Sonrió y empezó a andar con ella aun de la mano. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor apenas les prestaban atención, y los vendedores anunciaban sus productos a pleno pulmón. Se fijó en que algunas paradas vendían gorros, bufandas y demás artículos de un equipo y otras del otro.

\- Es un estadio de Quidditch. – murmuró Grace aun asombrada antes de repetirlo mucho mas alto. - ¡Es un estadio de Quidditch.! ¡Vamos a ver un partido!

\- Si, así es – confesó él sonriendo. - Te dije que te gustaría.

Grace soltó su mano y lo abrazó de la cintura, apretando con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo como pudo y se agachó para cogerla en brazos. Su hija ya empezaba a ser demasiado pesada para eso y no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo pero merecía la pena.

\- Gracias papá, esto es genial – le agradeció ella.

\- Vamos a ver un partido del antiguo equipo de Kono – le explicó entonces. - Al parecer es solo un partido amistoso pero para ser el primero que vemos ya está bien, ¿no?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Como se llama su equipo? - le preguntó entonces.

\- London Wings – respondió él. - Es el equipo rojo.

Señaló entonces una de las paradas con productos de ese color. Su hija volvió la vista hacia él con su sonrisa traviesa y supo que había cometido un error.

\- O no, Grace Williams borra esa sonrisa ahora mismo – le recriminó. - No hay forma de que te compre nada, ¿esta claro?

Así fue como minutos después se encontraban buscando su asiento en las gradas, Grace con un sombrero puntiagudo de rojo chillón que además iba cantando el himno del equipo y él con unos guantes del mismo color. Era débil ante su niña y se avergonzaba de ello.

No tardó en localizar a sus amigos, sobretodo porque Kono iba vestida enteramente de rojo y se encontraba de pie lanzando improperios al otro equipo y al arbitro. Otra persona se habría avergonzado de ella pero a él le recordaba a sus queridas hermanas en los partidos de fútbol americano. Dios, como echaba de menos Nueva Jersey.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpó nada mas acercarse, casi arrastrando a Grace que no despegaba los ojos de los jugadores.

\- ¡Hey! - lo saludó efusivamente Steve.

Chin solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Kono sonreía y saludaba a Grace, que por fin había decidido desviar su mirada hacia sus amigos. Danny la observó para juzgar su reacción pero la niña simplemente se sentó en uno de los asientos reservados, en la grada inferior a la de los magos, justo delante de Chin.

\- Bonitos guantes Danny – se mofó Chin, lo que era irónico puesto que el mago iba vestido enteramente de rojo, a juego con su prima.

Steve no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Grace y apenas la dejó sentarse que ya se estaba presentando con una gran sonrisa y el tono de voz mas controlado y suave que nunca le había escuchado.

\- Hola Gracie, soy Steve – le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano. - Me alegro de poder conocerte al fin, tu padre habla de ti todo el tiempo.

Danny respiró más tranquilo al ver a su hija devolviendole el apretón y sonriendo al mago. No se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba con ese encuentro. Grace era su vida pero sus compañeros empezaban a ser una parte muy importante de ésta también y no le habría gustado nada que las dos partes importantes de su vida no pudieran coexistir. Se sentó enfrente de Steve, a tiempo de oír la respuesta de su hija, en un tono de voz tímido que normalmente reservaba para la gente que acababa de conocer.

\- Danno también habla de ti todo el tiempo – le respondió.

Vaya, era cierto que no se les podía decir nada a los niños que no quisieras que luego soltaran en el momento mas inoportuno. Chin y Kono soltaron una risotada y Steve puso cara de sorpresa y su sonrisa boba al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó a Grace. - ¿De verdad hace eso?

\- Compartimos los infortunios – intervino él, girándose para ver a Steve. - Hablamos de nuestras penas y sufrimientos.

\- Ya veo – respondió el mago sonriendo. - Es algo entre padre e hija, entonces.

Steve seguía mirándolo con su sonrisa estúpida y Chin reía a carcajada limpia. Acercó a su hija hacia él con una mano y le besó el pelo. Eso era estupendo, los cinco juntos riendo, como si Grace siempre hubiese sido parte del grupo, como si no importara que sólo fuera una niña. ¡Como quería a su amigos!

En el estadio las figuras en escobas seguían moviéndose a toda velocidad pero en su pequeño grupo nadie les estaba prestando atención. Grace era el centro de todas las miradas en ese momento.

\- Yo soy Kono – se presentó la bruja. - Encantada de conocerte, Grace.

\- Hola. Papá dice que sabes jugar al Quidditch. – atacó enseguida la niña. - ¿Me enseñas?

\- Grace Williams, ya hemos hablado de ello – la riñó él aunque sin verdadero enojo. - Nada de escobas.

Entonces Kono se acercó a la niña y le murmuró algo que Danny no pudo escuchar pero que hizo que Grace sonriera feliz.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi, Grace? - intervino Chin. - Soy el tío Chin.

La pequeña asintió antes de seguir preguntando.

\- ¿Tu también juegas al Quidditch.?

\- No tan bien como Kono pero sí, solía hacerlo en Hogwarts – respondió el mago. - Era cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

\- Los cazadores son los que marcan puntos, ¿no? - preguntó entonces Grace, como siempre sabiendo mas del mundo mágico que su padre.

\- Si, hay tres cazadores por equipo – le explicó el mago. - ¿Ves los que se pasan una pelota roja? Se llama Quaffle y es la que se usa para pasarla por los aros, cada acierto son diez puntos.

Danny volvió la vista al partido y intentó localizar a esos jugadores. Le costó porque las figuras se movían a gran velocidad pero al final terminó localizándolos, tres de cada equipo haciendo piruetas y esquivando unas bolas pequeñas que les lanzaban a golpe de bate los jugadores restantes.

\- Chin fue casi una leyenda, el mejor cazador que había tenido nunca Gryffindor – decía entonces Steve. - Hasta que llegué yo y rompí todos sus récords.

Dicho eso el mago se acercó un poco a Grace, apoyando su mano en la espalda de Danny sin siquiera preguntarle, y le acercó la mano levantada para que esta chocara los cinco con él. Por supuesto la niña ni se lo pensó, sonriendo en todo momento. Danny intentó disimular su sonrisa ante el esfuerzo de su amigo para ganarse el cariño de su hija cuando estaba claro que ésta ya lo adoraba.

\- ¿Tu también fuiste cazadora, Kono? - siguió preguntando la pequeña.

\- No, yo fui buscadora – le respondió. - En este mismo equipo además y ayudé a ganar dos copas nacionales.

\- ¿Que hace un buscador? - preguntó entonces él.

\- El buscador es el que coge la Snitch, Danno – le respondió su hija con claro tono de exasperación.

\- Perdona, ¿la que? - insistió él.

\- ¡La Snitch! - insistió ella. - La pelota dorada, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Danny no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo habituada que ya estaba su hija al mundo mágico cuando no hacía ni tres meses que ambos sabían de su existencia. Hermione seguro que estaba muy orgullosa de ella. No iba a negar que él también lo estaba, súper orgulloso de su inteligente niña, pero a veces sentía que se quedaba atrás.

\- Hay tres tipos de pelotas, Danny – empezó entonces Steve con el tono de voz que ponía cuando le explicaba cosas del mundo mágico. - La Quaffle es la roja y grande y es la que los cazadores se pasan entre sí y usan para marcar puntos.

Danny asintió, eso ya lo habían mencionado y lo había entendido a la primera, gracias.

\- Después hay dos pelotas mas pequeñas, duras, negras y con un encantamiento que las hace volar libres por el estadio e atacar a los jugadores – siguió explicándole.

\- Espera, ¿has dicho atacar? - lo interrumpió él. - ¿O sea que volar a increíble altura en unos palos de madera encantados, haciendo piruetas y desafiando a la gravedad no es suficiente acción para vosotros que además teníais que añadir pelotas asesinas?

Podía oír las risitas de Grace a su lado y los gritos que Kono volvía a soltar a los jugadores, esa vez sin insultos lo que era de agradecer estando su hija allí. Sin embargo él no desvió la vista de Steve, sonriendo cuando lo vio fruncir el cejo.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? - protestó él. - Como te decía, esas pelotas se llaman Bludger y los Golpeadores, o Bateadores como prefieras llamarlos, son los dos jugadores que van con un bate protegiendo a sus compañeros de equipo – continuó explicando el mago. - Son los que golpean las Bludger y las mandan hacia los jugadores del equipo contrario.

\- Locos, estáis todos locos – gruñó él por lo bajo. - ¿Entonces que es la Snitch?

\- La Snitch es la pelota que queda – siguió diciendo Steve. - Es mucho más pequeña que las otras, increíblemente rápida y se mueve a libertad por el campo, evadiendo a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Entonces los buscadores… ? - empezó a preguntar él.

\- La misión de los buscadores es buscar y atrapar la Snitch – terminó la explicación Chin. - El partido no termina hasta que alguien la atrapa, lo que por cierto da 150 puntos a su equipo.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con que el partido no termina hasta que atrapan la Snitch? - se extrañó él. - ¿No hay tiempo limite?

\- No – contestó Kono sin desviar la mirada de los jugadores. - Una vez estuve 12 horas en un partido porque la dichosa pelota no aparecía, tuvimos que pausar el juego dos veces para comer algo y descansar un poco.

\- Creo que el récord han sido cinco días – añadió Steve. - En un mundial hace años.

Eso era una locura de dimensiones astronómicas pero Danny ya sabia que los magos estaban locos así que no sabia porque seguía sorprendiéndose. Se volvió hacia el partido, intentando identificar los jugadores y sus posiciones. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había un par de figuras volando en círculos muy por encima de los demás y dedujo que esos debían de ser los buscadores. Justo entonces el que iba de rojo se lanzó hacia uno de los palos a toda velocidad, el otro persiguiéndole. A su alrededor la gente se levantó exaltada.

\- ¡Ha visto la Snitch! - gritaban.

\- ¡Vamos Bethany, vamos! - chillaba Kono.

Danny se fijó todo lo que pudo y vio que había algo pequeño dorado brillando unos metros por delante de la primera buscadora. Parecía que iba a alcanzar la pelota dorada justo cuando otra pelota oscura salió volando hacia ella y tuvo que maniobrar para evitarla, casi chocando contra el otro buscador. Los gritos de enojo y júbilo de los admiradores de cada equipo se confundieron en un estruendo indistinguible. El punto dorado había desaparecido de nuevo en la confusión y los bateadores del otro equipo eran felicitados por sus compañeros. A su alrededor todo el mundo se sentó de nuevo.

\- Falsa alarma – gruñó Kono. - En fin, ¿donde estaría la emoción si la pillaran a la primera?

Entonces se giró hacia Grace y sonriendo toqueteó su sombrero.

\- Me alegro de ver que eres del equipo - le dijo.

\- Quiero ser jugadora de Quidditch. de mayor – respondió la niña.

\- No, no, no, de eso nada – protestó él. - Nada de Quidditch.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo el Quidditch.? - interrumpió entonces Steve.

Danny tapó los oídos de su hija antes de responderle al mago.

\- Te diré que es lo malo del Quidditch. - empezó. - Para empezar se basa en hacer piruetas en el aire lo que implica que no es un deporte, si no un intento de suicidio.

Estaba claro que Steve iba a protestar así que siguió con su monólogo sin darle tiempo.

\- Correr por el campo, cogiendo la pelota y pasándola a un compañero, eso, eso es un deporte – prosiguió. - Si tiene que hacer deporte prefiero mil veces que sea fútbol, soccer o incluso tenis, aunque eso es mas una actividad que un deporte. Cualquier cosa que no implique la posibilidad de caer en el vacío.

El mago había desviado la mirada al campo pero estaba claro que seguía escuchando atentamente por la cara que ponía. No había duda de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de burlarse de esos deportes y defender a capa y espada el Quidditch.

\- Es mi deber como padre indicarle a mi hija el buen camino – sentenció al final.

\- Papá, aun puedo oírte – protestó entonces la pequeña, inclinando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Danny no necesitaba mirar para ver la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de sus amigos, que los observaban en silencio. Juntó su frente con la de su hija con suavidad mientras le respondía.

\- Se supone que no deberías de estar escuchándome – le recrimino con dulzura. - Se supone que deberías de estar fijándote en lo peligroso que es este deporte.

Justo entonces se oyó una exclamación unánime en el estadio y Danny levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a los buscadores volar entre sus compañeros a velocidad vertiginosa, persiguiendo de nuevo algo dorado. Esta vez era el buscador del otro equipo el que iba en cabeza, con la otra buscadora pisándole los talones. Volaron directos hacia uno de los palos, esquivándolo al ultimo momento con un cambio de dirección brusco, y entonces se dirigieron hacia las gradas. Las suyas. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. En unos pocos segundos tenían a los buscadores a pocos metros, volando directos hacia ellos, a demasiada velocidad como para frenar o desviarse. Iban a chocar con ellos.

\- ¡Grace! - gritó mientras abrazaba a su hija y la cubría, intentando protegerla del inminente golpe.

\- ¡ _Immobulus_! - gritó alguien cerca de él.

El golpe que esperaba nunca llegó y cuando se apartó un poco de su hija la oyó inspirar en un mudo grito de sorpresa. Se giró. Steve estaba de pie, con la varita desenfundada y una expresión de puro enojo en el rostro. Giró mas la cabeza y vio a una pequeña pelota dorada con alas petrificada en mitad del aire a pocos centímetros de él. Y detrás de esta se encontraban los dos buscadores también petrificados a mitad vuelo, aun con las manos extendidas y los ojos moviéndose de un lado para otro sin parar, claramente asustados. Una substancia brillante medio transparente los envolvía y mantenia en su lugar, posiblemente el conjuro de Steve.

\- Wow – murmuró Grace.

Danny no podía estar mas de acuerdo, sabía que Steve era un mago poderoso pero aun lo sorprendía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Iba a agradecérselo cuando se acercó otro mago en escoba, iba de negro así que Danny dedujo que era el arbitro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen? - les recriminó. - Esta prohibido interferir con los jugadores.

El descaro de ese mago irritó a Danny pero al parecer no era el único porque Steve no tardó en contestar.

\- No habríamos tenido que intervenir si hubiera hecho su trabajo correctamente – replicó él fríamente mientras que con un gesto de varita descongelaba a los dos buscadores.

Estos parecían realmente sorprendidos, sobretodo la buscadora de los London Wings. Sus escobas temblaron un momento, probablemente por el cambio brusco de velocidad, y ambos cayeron un poco antes de recuperar el control de estas. Se quedaron detrás del arbitro sin decir nada.

\- ¡¿Como se atreve?! - protestó éste. - No es mi deber poner los hechizos de protección.

\- No, pero si que lo es asegurarse de que funcionen apropiadamente – replicó entonces Kono con voz igual de fría.

\- Kono… - murmuró la buscadora, claramente reconociéndola.

Al oír el nombre de la bruja el mago empalideció notablemente. Desvió la mirada hacia ella y abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a la ex-buscadora. Al parecer Kono era mas famosa de lo que le había dicho a Danny, o al menos en el mundillo del Quidditch.

\- Usted es Kono Kalakaua, ¿verdad? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa el arbitro.

\- Si, y casi me arrollan a mi y a mis amigos por su manca de profesionalidad – siguió ella con voz seria. - Los hechizos de protección en las gradas son una obligación y esta negligencia es un delito por afrontar a la seguridad publica.

\- ¿Delito? - protestó este. - Pero… yo solo…

\- Así es – intervino Steve, aparentemente mas relajado ahora que Kono lo apoyaba. - Vamos a tener que pausar el juego mientras comprobamos los hechizos de las demás gradas y usted va a ser retenido inmediatamente.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! - protestó entonces el buscador de verde. - ¡No tienen autoridad para pausar el partido!

\- Mucho me temo que si chico – habló por primera vez Chin, sacando su placa y enseñándosela. - Tenemos autoridad para eso y mucho mas así que te recomiendo que informes a tu equipo y os toméis un descanso mientras arreglamos este desastre.

El buscador puso mala cara pero no replicó, dio media vuelta con su escoba y volvió al centro del campo donde los otros jugadores observaban la situación sin moverse. Incluso las Bludgers estaban siendo contenidas en dos esferas mágicas y la Quaffle estaba inmóvil en manos de uno de los cazadores. Danny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los demás jugadores se hubieran detenido también. Se giró hacia su hija, ignorando por completo a los otros magos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, papi – le respondió ella con un hilo de voz, claramente confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Danny la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola contra sí. Como odiaba ese mundo mágico. Oyó una leve exclamación de sorpresa detrás de él y cuando soltó a la pequeña y se giró vio a la buscadora cubriéndose los labios en un claro gesto de sorpresa y culpabilidad. O sea que ni siquiera habían visto a su hija antes de casi chocar con ella. Perfecto.

Steve parecía haber terminado de hablar con el arbitro porque este se giró y descendió hacia el campo, acercándose a una mesa con otros árbitros, probablemente para explicar la situación. En el resto de gradas se notaba un aire tenso, Danny estaba casi seguro de que el publico no iba a tomarse bien que interrumpieran el juego. La buscadora se acercó un poco, murmuró un leve “lo siento” antes de agarrar la Snitch, descongelarla y llevársela con ella al suelo del campo.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien chicos? - preguntó entonces Steve. - ¿Gracie?

Ésta asintió antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo.

\- Papi, tengo hambre – protestó levemente.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, aun en tensión tras lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? - replicó él, intentando recuperar la normalidad. - Comimos hace solo una hora.

\- No comimos nachos hace una hora – contestó ella, usando su voz de niña buena.

A su alrededor todos sonrieron, la tensión disipándose. Incluso algunos de los magos y brujas desconocidos que los rodeaban se giraron para sonreírle a la niña.

\- ¿Que estaba pensando? - exclamó teatralmente. - Por supuesto que no comimos nachos, que fallo.

\- Creo que hay una parada donde venden justo al lado de la entrada del estadio – añadió Chin entonces.

\- Vamos entonces – decidió él, levantándose y cogiendo la mano de su hija.

Sus amigos se levantaron también y los acompañaron hasta el pie de las gradas, dónde Steve se dirigió a él.

\- Id tirando, nosotros os buscaremos luego – le indicó mientras señalaba con la cabeza la puerta del estadio. - Vamos a ocuparnos de esto y enseguida nos vemos. Guardarme nachos.

\- Por supuesto – asintió él, apretando un poco mas el agarre de su hija. - Gracias chicos.

\- Ve – lo empujó Kono con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y salió con la pequeña, buscando la dichosa tienda de nachos.

\- Eso fue increíble – la oyó decir entonces. - ¿Verdad Danno?

\- ¿El que exactamente? - le contestó sin dejar de buscar con la mirada.

\- El conjuro de Steve – se explicó la pequeña. - Fue súper rápido y los dejó petrificados en el aire, fue una pasada.

\- Ya te dije que Steve es un mago muy poderoso – le sonrió.

\- Ojalá algún día llegue a ser como él – siguió diciendo Grace.

\- ¿Bromeas? - replicó él, deteniéndose para agacharse y estar a su altura. - Grace, vas a ser mil veces mejor que él. Mírate, aun no has empezado a ir a Hogwarts y ya sabes mil cosas de este mundo. Vas a ser una gran bruja, lo prometo.

La niña sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazando con fuerza. Danny le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que a pesar de todos sus miedos y inseguridades respecto a la magia su hija se merecía ver ese mundo con ilusión y maravilla. Agradeció de nuevo mentalmente a Steve, Chin y Kono por el apoyo que les estaban brindando tanto a él como a Grace. Estaba seguro de que entre todos se asegurarían de que la pequeña estuviera a salvo. 

* * *

 

\- ¿Dónde están mis nachos? - fue lo primero que les dijo Steve al acercarse a su mesa.

Detrás de él Chin lo seguía con una expresión divertida en el rostro pero no había ni rastro de Kono.

\- Sírvete tu mismo – le dijo señalando la mesa. - Tenemos nachos, palomitas y algodón de azúcar. Por desgracia no tenían Hot Dogs

\- ¿Hot que? - preguntó Chin.

\- Hot Dogs – repitió Grace con la cara llena de azúcar. - Siempre tienen en todos los partidos de béisbol o fútbol, me gustan los que van con palo.

El mago levantó la mirada hacia él claramente confundido.

\- O no, no puedo describirte lo que son, no se pueden describir, se tienen que probar – argumentó él.

\- No exageres Danny – intervino Steve poniendo los ojos en blanco y cogiendo algunos nachos. - No te pierdes nada Chin, no son mas que colesterol y grasas con aspecto de frankfurt.

\- Los Hot Dogs y los Frankfurts no tienen nada que ver – protestó Danny, la ignorancia de esos magos lo tenia pasmado. - A todo esto, ¿donde está Kono?

\- Está hablando con algunas amigas de su antiguo club – contestó Chin, decantándose por las palomitas.

\- ¿Que ha pasado al final con el partido? - les preguntó entonces mientras le acercaba a su hija unas cuantas servilletas de papel.

\- Los árbitros están debatiendo con los capitanes y entrenadores de los dos equipos pero lo más probable es que anulen el partido – explicó Chin.

\- Vaya, menudo desastre – musitó él. - Los fans no deben estar contentos.

\- Seguro que saldrá en el especial del Diario Profético – añadió Steve. - Pero no nos han dejado opción, no solo faltaban todos los hechizos de protección en las gradas si no que no habían seguido ninguno de los protocolos de seguridad. Mucha gente podría haber salido herida.

Danny asintió. Era un alivio descubrir que existían esos protocolos y que lo que había pasado ese día no era lo usual. Levantó la mirada y vio que Kono se acercaba a su mesa con la buscadora de su equipo.

\- ¿Que hay chicos? - los saludó la bruja antes de sentarse en la mesa con ellos y robar un pedazo de algodón de azúcar. - Os presento a Bethany.

\- Mucho gusto – saludó esta. - Quería disculparme por lo de antes, si hubiera sabido que el hechizo de protección no estaba activado nunca me habría acercado a las gradas y menos a esa velocidad.

La chica parecía realmente sentirse culpable, por como miraba a Grace de reojo Danny dedujo enseguida del por qué.

\- Sin problemas – dijo él mientras se levantaba a saludarla. - Aunque no voy a negar que me has dado un susto de miedo allí arriba. Soy Danny Williams y esta es mi hija Grace.

La pequeña le sonrió a la bruja y la saludó con un gesto de la mano pero no dejó de comer el dulce ni por un instante. Rachel le iba a matar cuando le trajera a una Grace llena de azúcar.

\- Yo soy Steve McGarrett – se presentó el mago para luego añadir. - Lamento haber pausado el juego pero no tuve elección.

\- Lo entiendo – respondió la bruja. - Fue una gran irresponsabilidad por parte de los organizadores. Nuestro entrenador está muy enfadado así que no creo que volvamos a jugar en este estadio.

\- Ellos se lo pierden – aprobó Chin. - Creo que ya nos conocemos, soy Chin, el primo de Kono.

\- Claro que nos conocemos Chin – le sonrió la bruja. - Solías venir a animarnos siempre que podías.

\- Para eso esta la familia – afirmó el mago con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros Bethany? - le preguntó Kono que se había pasado a las palomitas. - Come algo.

\- No gracias, debería volver pronto – se disculpó ella. - Sólo quería disculparme por el accidente, especialmente contigo Grace.

La niña pareció realmente sorprendida de que la buscadora se dirigiera a ella directamente.

\- ¿Conmigo? - repitió.

La bruja se acercó un poco a la niña, deteniéndose a una distancia educada y mirando fugazmente a Danny. Él se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hija pero no dijo nada.

\- Kono me ha dicho que este era tu primer partido de Quidditch. y que te gustaría ser jugadora algún día – explicó ésta. - No quisiera que te llevaras un mal recuerdo de este día así que querría que te quedaras con esto.

Dicho eso sacó una caja pequeña de debajo de su túnica y se la ofreció a Grace. Ésta se acercó sutilmente a su padre y parecía confundida así que fue él quien la cogió en su lugar. Pudo notar la magia de un hechizo en este pero no parecía ser muy potente.

\- ¿Que me dices Monkey? - le preguntó a la pequeña. - ¿Lo abrimos?

La pequeña asintió pero no hizo ningún gesto de querer tocar la cajita así que fue Danny quien lo hizo en su lugar. Dentro, en un hueco acolchado se encontraba una Snitch con las alas plegadas y inmóvil.

\- Oh – exclamó Grace antes de por fin quitarle la caja de las manos. - ¡Es una Snitch!

\- Es la de este partido – explicó la buscadora. - Le he puesto un hechizo para que no se aleje demasiado de la caja junto con otro para activarla y desactivarla. Solo tienes que decir _Act_ _um_ _Snitch._

Delante de sus ojos la pelota pareció cobrar vida. Las pequeñas alas se despegaron del cuerpo metálico y se desplegaron, alzando la Snitch, que empezó a volar erráticamente justo por encima de sus cabezas.

\- Para que vuelva a la caja puedes atraparla o simplemente decir _Extinguere_ _Snitch_ – prosiguió la bruja.

Obedientemente la pelota descendió hacia la caja y se plegó sobre si misma. Grace la miró embobada y sin decir nada de nada. Danny la empujó levemente para hacerle volver a tierra.

\- ¿Que se dice Grace?

\- Muchas gracias – exclamó al instante con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la cajita y la apretaba contra su pecho. - Me encanta.

Bethany sonrió y pareció un poco incomoda ante eso, se frotó el lado izquierdo de su nariz distraídamente mientras asentía.

\- Me alegro que te gustara, espero que sigas viniendo a animarnos en el próximo partido – le respondió antes de levantar la mirada y dirigirse a Kono de nuevo. - Te mandaré entradas para ti y tus amigos.

\- No es necesario – empezó a protestar él, como siempre incomodo con los regalos inesperados.

\- No es ninguna molestia, siempre me sobran entradas – argumentó ella. - Y quiero compensarlos por lo de hoy.

\- Entonces lo aceptamos encantados – respondió por él Steve. - ¿Verdad Danno?

\- Si, ¿podremos ir a ver otro partido Danno? - se añadió Grace a la campaña “convenzamos a Danny”.

\- No me pongáis esos ojos de perrito abandonado vosotros dos – protestó él, con un dedo acusatorio yendo de uno al otro. - Eso de aliaros en mi contra no está bien.

Estos intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a mirarlo con esos ojos, juraría que ambos estaban a un paso de hacer pucheros. Y incluía a Steve en esa frase.

\- Está bien – se rindió al final. - Iremos al siguiente partido, ¡pero esta vez quiero Hot Dogs! Me da igual de donde los saquéis.

Su hija y el traidor de su compañero chocaron los cinco de nuevo, celebrando su victoria. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, ¡y pensar que ambos habían estado ansiosos por ese encuentro! Nadie lo habría dicho con la complicidad con la que actuaban ya.

\- Debería volver – dijo entonces Bethany, sonriendo ella también. - Me alegro de haberos conocido.

\- Mucha suerte en el siguiente partido – le deseó Chin. - Allí estaremos.

Con eso todos volvieron a sentarse para seguir comiendo, conversando entre ellos.

\- Danno, ¿puedo llamar a mama para contarle lo de la Snitch? - le preguntó su hija.

\- Claro que puedes, ¿necesitas mi teléfono? - le respondió.

\- Por favor – asintió la niña.

\- Aquí tienes Monkey – dijo mientras se lo entregaba. - De acuerdo, ¿quien tiene mas hambre? - preguntó a los demás antes de levantarse. - Invito yo, ¿que os traigo?

Así fue como terminó esperando en la cola de la comida con Chin, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Lo que era de agradecer porque con todo lo que le habían pedido esos buitres no creía que fuera capaz de llevarlo todo él solo. Lo que daría a veces por ese hechizo que hacía levitar las cosas.

\- Lo has hecho expresamente ¿no? - le preguntó entonces su amigo. - Alejarte justo cuando Grace iba a llamar a su madre.

\- ¿Se ha notado mucho? - respondió él con una mueca. - Es solo que solo de escuchar su voz ya me pongo de mala leche y no quiero que Grace lo vea.

Chin asintió sin decir nada y por un momento Danny pensó que lo dejaría allí. No tuvo tanta suerte.

\- ¿Entonces seguís de malas? - le preguntó.

\- Supongo – se encogió él de hombros. - No creo que vayamos a dejar de desear sacarnos los ojos mutuamente pronto. Posiblemente nunca.

\- No digas eso Danny – protestó Chin levemente. - No sería bueno para nadie, sigue siendo familia.

Eso lo cabreó. Sabía que su amigo lo decía con toda la buena fe del mundo pero no tenia derecho a decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer con su ex-mujer. No después de todo lo que ésta le había hecho. No cuando el mago tenia sus propios dramas familiares.

\- ¿Y lo tuyo con tu familia si que tiene justificación? - le atacó casi sin pensar. - Tu primo no te dejó entrar en su casa ni siquiera para resolver un caso.

Chin se tensó a su lado y su expresión se volvió seria y cerrada. Danny supo al instante que quizás se había pasado, sabía que el mago había sufrido mucho con su familia. Pero seguía pareciéndole hipócrita por parte del mago esa actitud. La cola se movió y avanzaron unos pasos.

\- Mira Chin, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? - se disculpó como pudo. - No debería haber dicho eso y por supuesto no tienes que contarme nada. - añadió antes de decidir continuar. - Es solo que no me parece justo que tu puedas opinar y juzgarme por mi relación con Rachel cuando tu ni siquiera confías en mi para contarme que es lo que pasa entre tu familia y tu.

El mago no dijo nada pero pareció relajarse y su rostro perdió la expresión cerrada para pasar a una reflexiva. Danny tampoco dijo nada, no sabiendo como reconciliarse con el mago, con su primer amigo mago. Al final fue este el que empezó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Ya sabes lo del Departamento de Misterios – musitó en voz baja. - Eso fue lo que terminó rompiendo mi relación con mi familia pero no es la única razón.

Danny se mordió la lengua para no interrogarlo allí mismo y dejar que este se explicara a su ritmo. Le costaba pero respetaba suficiente a Chin como para hacer el esfuerzo.

\- Fue por Malia – le dijo al fin.

\- ¿Tu prometida? - inquirió Danny incapaz de contenerse, al ver la expresión de asombro de su amigo entendió que debía explicarse. - Lo siento, Kono me lo mencionó de pasada hace unos días. Dijo que era por eso por lo que sabías tanto del mundo muggle.

\- ¿Que más te contó? - le preguntó entonces mirándolo con suspicacia.

\- Nada mas, solo que lo habías pasado mal y que debería preguntártelo a ti directamente – insistió Danny. - Creo que se le escapó, está preocupada por ti.

\- Lo se, no me importa que te contara eso la verdad – se relajó el mago. - Malia es muggle.

Danny ya lo había sospechado. Todo parecía indicar eso: la filosofía sangre pura de la familia de Chin, el conocimiento de éste sobre el mundo muggle y sus propios comentarios el día que se conocieron. Pero de alguna forma sabía que aun desconocía la mitad de la historia.

\- La conocí en una de mis primeras misiones de calle como auror – prosiguió Chin con mirada soñadora. - Fue una testigo, estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado pero por suerte no salió herida.

\- Creía que a los testigos muggles se les borraba la memoria – musitó él sin comprender.

\- Si, así es, y lo hicieron con ella también. – asintió el mago. - Pero yo la recordaba y no podía quitármela de la cabeza así que al final me vestí como pude de muggle y la busqué.

Eso era condenadamente romántico. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre supo que su amigo era esa clase de hombre.

\- Deduzco que la encontraste entonces – asumió Danny.

\- Si, me costó pero al final la encontré – respondió el mago con una sonrisa. - Estuvimos hablando un rato y le pedí una cita, solo ir a tomar un café, pero se negó – la sonrisa no había desaparecido. - No fue hasta que no llegué a casa que no me di cuenta que de alguna manera me había puesto su numero de teléfono en mi bolsillo sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, imaginándose la cara de su amigo en ese momento. Sobretodo porque tenia una sospecha.

\- ¿Ya supiste lo que era? - le preguntó.

\- No tenia ni idea – admitió Chin. - Para mi solo eran unos números sin sentido pero sabia que significaban algo, tenían que significar algo.

\- ¿Y que hiciste? - inquirió él, cada vez más interesado.

\- Un cursillo acelerado en muggles – rio él. - Mi familia es muy conservadora Danny, y aunque nunca lo dirán en publico son bastante afines al movimiento anti-muggle. Así que tuve que aprenderlo todo por mi cuenta y a escondidas de ellos.

\- ¿Al menos mereció la pena? - preguntó entonces Danny.

\- Mereció cada segundo que estuvimos juntos – asintió con seguridad. - Salimos durante casi dos años sin que nadie de mi familia, con la excepción de Kono, supieran nada de ello.

La cola se movió de nuevo así que Danny avanzó otro paso, con Chin siguiéndole.

\- Al final le conté que era un mago – continuaba diciendo este.

\- Pensaba que no se podía hacer eso – dijo él confundido. - Lo del Secreto Mágico y todo eso.

\- Hay algunas excepciones, no se puede ir gritándolo por las calles pero cuando se trata de una posible pareja de por vida esta permitido – le explicó. - Por supuesto si Malia hubiera llegado a reaccionar mal no habría tenido mas remedio que borrarle la memoria.

\- ¿Entonces deduzco que se lo tomó bien? - adivinó él.

\- Relativamente, casi se desmaya pero no salió huyendo ni me amenazó con quemarme en la hoguera – se encogió de hombros Chin. - Me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para procesarlo pero que me guardaría el secreto.

\- ¿Fue entonces cuando le pediste que se casara contigo? - insistió él.

\- Cuando me dijo que no le importaba que fuera mago, que seguía siendo yo y que me quería – confesó él. - Te aseguro que no he vuelto a ser tan feliz como ese día.

Dicho eso se quedó en silencio y su expresión se ensombreció, colmándose de tristeza. Justo entonces llegaron al mostrador así que Danny procedió a pedir lo que querían y pagar. Chin lo ayudó con las monedas cuando lo vio perdido, aun seguía confundiéndose con los galeones y los knuts. Después pasaron al lado, donde su comida estaba siendo servida.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó con Malia, Chin? - le preguntó al final.

\- Íbamos a casarnos – le confesó él. - Iba a ser una boda muggle, con una pequeña ceremonia mágica después. Incluso se lo conté a mi familia, muchos se ofendieron pero mis padres prometieron que irían a la ceremonia – siguió diciendo. - Era mas de lo que habría esperado de ellos, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

\- ¿Y? - insistió Danny.

\- Me acusaron de robar en el Departamento de Misterios – respondió el mago en tono amargo. - Eso lo estropeó todo.

Danny sabia que esa acusación le había traído problemas a Chin con su familia pero no entendía porqué había afectado también a su casi matrimonio. ¿Acaso Malia no había creído en su inocencia?

\- ¿Fue por eso que Malia y tu… ? - intentó preguntar lo mas sutil que pudo.

\- Malia no me recuerda – murmuró entonces Chin.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Solo había un motivo por el que la chica se habría olvidado de Chin: el conjuro desmemorizante. Danny estaba seguro de ello pero no entendía que sentido tenia hacerles eso a ambos.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hicieron? - tuvo que preguntar Danny.

\- Soy un presunto delincuente, Danny – confesó el mago con lagrimas en los ojos. - Incluso sin pruebas mi caso sigue abierto y hasta que no se demuestre que yo no estuve implicado soy sospechoso. Y la ley determina que en mi caso no se puede aplicar la excepción al Secreto Mágico.

Eso no era justo. Era terriblemente injusto. Danny sintió como la rabia lo carcomía solo de pensar en como se sentía su amigo. Lo había perdido todo por una acusación en falso: su familia, la persona que mas amaba y su trabajo. No sabía de donde encontraba el mago la fuerza para levantarse por las mañanas. Para sonreír.

\- Maldita sea, este sistema esta podrido – gruñó sin poderlo evitar.

El mago no respondió al principio, solo metió su mano por dentro de su ropa y sacó un colgante. Era una simple cadena con un anillo. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que anillo era ese. Danny no pudo más, abrazó a su amigo y lo estrechó con fuerza contra sí mismo.

\- A veces voy a verla en el hospital donde trabaja – confesó este contra su camisa. - Algunas veces hemos hablado pero nunca me ha reconocido.

\- ¿Y no hay forma de devolverle la memoria sin que lo sepan los aurores? - no pudo evitar preguntar él aunque sabia que no era correcto.

\- Se darían cuenta – respondió este. - Y es ilegal, sigo en la cuerda floja, no puedo darles ninguna excusa para encerrarme. A parte de que el hechizo desmemorizante que le lanzaron a Malia es reversible pero si deciden que soy culpable le borraran definitivamente esos recuerdos.

\- ¿Pero trabajando en el DAP no se supone que tienes inmunidad? - insistió él. - Steve no para de repetirlo cada vez que quiere hacer el cavernícola con algún sospechoso.

\- No con esto – negó él. - Es un caso anterior a entrar al departamento así que sigue vigente. La única forma sería que descubrieran al responsable.

\- Entonces lo haremos, ¿de acuerdo? - decidió Danny apartándose del otro pero manteniendo sus manos en sus hombros. - Limpiaremos tu nombre y así podrás devolverle tus recuerdos a Malia.

\- Gracias Danny pero no se si es buena idea – se negó el mago. - Es mi problema, no quiero involucraros.

\- Somos amigos Chin, eres uno de mis mejores amigos – insistió él. - Y tu lo harías por mi, no tengo la menor duda. Encontraremos la forma, tu no pierdas la esperanza.

El mago asintió sin decir nada y los dos se quedaron en silencio, esperando su comida. Danny no podía evitar imaginarse a un Chin unos años mas joven, viendo como todo su mundo se desmoronaba. ¿Sería mejor si pudiera olvidarse completamente de Rachel o ella de él? No, sabia que no. Por mucho que le doliera la situación actual, por mucho que quisiera ahorcarla la mitad de las veces y gritarle la otra mitad no deseaba olvidar. Habían tenido unos años buenos, al principio, años que merecía la pena recordar. ¿Y si de golpe se olvidara de su hija o ella de él? Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón solo de imaginarlo. No creía que hubiera tortura peor que esa, verla y recordarla pero sabiendo que ella no lo recordaría.

Recogieron su pedido, Chin puso a flotar las bebidas tras de ellos con un hechizo y volvieron a la mesa. El ambiente y conversación animados parecían de golpe muy lejanos. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Chin y lo vio sentarse con expresión seria pero sonreírle levemente a su prima cuando ésta le preguntó si estaba bien. No sabia de donde sacaba la fuerza, Chin era digno de admiración. Desvió la mirada a su hija que seguía hablando animadamente con su madre al teléfono, la Snitch revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza mientras ella intentaba atraparla. Por primera vez desde que había pisado tierra inglesa se sintió afortunado, al menos seguía teniendo a su hija, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas a la semana. Al menos ella lo recordaba.

\- Danno, mamá quiere hablar contigo – le dijo entonces su hija.

Eso no podía ser buena señal. Rachel y él no hablaban, solo discutían. Cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Grace y se levantó para alejarse unos metros. Solo por si acaso.

\- Dime – contestó en tono seco.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que juegas _Daniel_? - fue lo primero que le dijo su ex-mujer en tono seco y cortante.

\- No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando, _Rachel -_ replicó él en el mismo tono y con la misma entonación sarcástica en su nombre.

\- No hace ni veinticuatro horas que tienes a mi hija contigo y ya casi tenemos que correr al hospital – prosiguió ella. - Repito: ¡¿a que demonios crees que estás jugando?!

Danny cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Por supuesto que Grace le había contado a su madre el incidente del partido, seguramente a ojos de la niña lo importante había sido el conjuro de Steve pero por supuesto su madre no lo veía de esa forma.

\- Ha sido un accidente pero al final no ha ocurrido nada – contestó él, intentando mantener la calma, se alejó un poco más.

\- ¡Unos locos en escoba casi arrollan a mi hija! ¡No me digas que no ha ocurrido nada! - le gritó desde el otro lado del interfono la mujer. - ¡¿Por que demonios la has llevado a un lugar así?!

\- Si, la he llevado a un partido de Quidditch. para que conociera a mis amigos – respondió él. - Que casualmente son los magos y brujas más competentes que conozco y en los que más confío para mantener a MI hija a salvo en este mundo de locos en el que viven.

\- ¡Nunca va a estar a salvo contigo! - replicó la mujer. - ¡Está claro que la violencia te persigue, vayas donde vayas!

\- Eso es lo mas ridículo que he oído en mi vida – rebatió él, empezándose a enojar. - ¿Que la violencia me sigue? Quiero decir, ¿como se te ocurre una estupidez así?

\- No me llames estúpida, Daniel, no te atrevas, no cuando es la vida de mi hija la que está en peligro – atacó ella con voz gélida. - No tenías suficiente con escoger el trabajo más peligroso de todos si no que además tenias que arrastrar a Grace a ese mundo de locos.

\- ¡Hey! - protestó él. - Lo que ha pasado aquí hoy no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo, ¿está claro? Sólo hemos ido a ver un partido, como hacíamos en Nueva Jersey, todo el mundo lo hace.

\- ¡Eso no es como ir a ver a los Yankees, Danny! - volvió a alzar la voz. - ¿Jugadores que vuelan en escobas? ¿Pelotas que se mueven solas y atacan a los jugadores? ¿Acaso tu consideras normal que se arrojen contra el público?

\- No ha pasado nada, Grace está a salvo conmigo – insistió él.

\- ¿A si? Pues según lo que me cuenta no has sido tu quien ha evitado el choque precisamente – le atacó de nuevo con sarcasmo.

\- No, ese fue Steve – confesó a regañadientes. - Pero no habría dejado que saliera lastimada. Y además ya te he dicho que confío en mis amigos.

\- ¿Esa es toda tu defensa Danny? ¿Que confías en tus amigos?

\- ¿Y quieres que diga Rachel? - protestó al final, harto. - No tengo la menor idea de magia o de conjuros, ya lo sabes, este mundo es tan nuevo para mi como para Grace.

\- ¡Razón de más para que no te la lleves! - insistió ella. - Si no eres capaz de protegerla solo la pones en peligro teniéndola contigo.

\- Espera, espera – la frenó Danny, teniendo un mal presentimiento. - ¿Que me estas diciendo exactamente Rachel?

No hubo respuesta instantánea, ni gritos ni acusaciones frías lo que volvía la discusión mucho mas seria de lo que Danny se esperaba.

\- Está claro que no eres una buena influencia para mi hija, no solo eso si no que además la pones en peligro constantemente – lo acusó al final, ya tardaba. - Así que Stan y yo vamos a pedir que el juez te retire tus horas de visita.

\- ¿Es una broma? - musitó él. - ¡Dime que es una maldita broma Rachel!

\- Recibirás una llamada de tu abogado pronto – sentenció ella sin escucharlo. - No hay discusión.

\- ¿Que no hay discusión? ¡¿Crees que puedes llevarte a mi hija al otro lado del mundo y no conforme con ello quitarme las pocas horas a la semana que tengo con ella?! - empezó a gritar él también, sintiendo como su rabia se teñía de terror, haciendo una mezcla explosiva dentro de él. - ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!, ¿te ha quedado claro? Deja que te explique el por qué – se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas - ¡También es mi hija!

\- Ya esta hecho, los jueces decidirán lo que es mejor para ella – continuó su ex con el mismo tono frío y condescendiente. - Quiero que lleves a Grace de vuelta a casa, si no está aquí en veinte minutos mandaré a la policía.

\- ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¡No puedes llevártela de esa forma! - siguió gritando él, sin control.

\- Veinte minutos Daniel, ni uno mas – fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Y entonces Rachel colgó el teléfono, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Danny apartó el aparato de su oreja y lo lanzó al suelo tan fuerte como pudo. Éste se abrió en dos pero casi al instante se volvió a juntar, arreglándose solo mágicamente. Como si arreglar las cosas fuera tan sencillo en la vida real. Lo pisó con rabia varias veces y lo pateó todo lo lejos que pudo. Rachel iba a quitarle a su hija, no sólo eso si no que estaba seguro de que iba a lograrlo, de la misma forma en que logró plena custodia y llevársela hasta Inglaterra sin importarle una mierda dejar a Danny atrás. Iba a perder a su Monkey. Y todo por un accidente que no había sido culpa suya y que ni siquiera había llegado a suceder. Se pasó las manos por el pelo desesperado mientras sentía como los ojos le empezaban a escocer. ¿Que podía hacer? Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, ¡maldita sea! ¡Lo que fuera!

\- ¿Danny? - oyó que lo llamaban, sorprendiéndolo.

Se giró de golpe. Steve estaba allí, a unos pasos con una mano levantada hacia él y mirándole con clara preocupación. Eso le hizo recordar de golpe dónde estaba y con quien. Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa esperando ver a su hija pero esta estaba vacía.

\- ¡Grace! - gritó asustado. - ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

Intentó pasar por el lado de Steve pero este lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente y agarrándolo de los hombros con ambas manos.

\- Frena, frena, Grace está bien, tranquilo – le oyó decir aun medio asustado. - Cuando vimos que la conversación no iba precisamente bien Kono y Chin se la llevaron a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, para que no os escuchara discutir.

Grace estaba a salvo, estaba bien. Estaba con Kono y Chin, estaba a salvo. Danny expiró de golpe y por un momento sintió que le fallaban las piernas al recordar la conversación con Rachel. No importaba, iba a perder a Grace. Quizás tendría que llevársela en ese mismo instante. Subir a un avión y desaparecer con su hija; vivir en algún país exótico el resto de sus días. Pero no, no podía hacerle eso a su hija, no podía privarle de su madre.

\- Danny, ¡Danny! - oyó que lo llamaban. - Estás pálido, vamos, ven y siéntate un poco.

Se dejó conducir hacia la mesa donde aun había su comida sin tocar. Apartó el plato, apoyó los codos en la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¿Que iba a hacer?

\- Vamos Danno, bebe esto – Steve seguía insistiendo, apartando una de sus manos y poniéndola alrededor de una jarra. - Es hidromiel, te irá bien.

Danny bebió sin discutir. Sin duda era una bebida alcohólica pero era extrañamente dulce y lo llenó de calor casi al instante. Bebió otro sorbo antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa. Junto a su móvil. Lo miró confundido, ¿no lo había tirado? Quizás Steve lo había recuperado por él. No le importaba realmente, si fuera posible lo destrozaría tan solo para no tener que escuchar nunca más la voz arrogante de Rachel.

\- Muy bien – aprobó el mago. - Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado.

\- Rachel quiere mandarme de nuevo a juicio para negociar mis visitas con Grace – contestó automáticamente y casi sin fuerzas, se sentía vacío. - Dice que es peligroso para ella estar conmigo y que va a pedir que me quiten mis horas. Ahora resulta que incluso lo de hoy es mi culpa.

\- Venga ya – protestó Steve. - Joder, me muero por conocer a tu ex – dijo entonces con puro tono sarcástico.

\- Los dos juntos podréis planear mi muerte – respondió él siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¿Que posibilidades tiene de ganar? - preguntó el mago.

\- Está casada con un multimillonario que puede permitirse a los mejores y más caros abogados y ya ha logrado antes llevarse a mi hija al otro lado del mundo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo – respondió él en tono pesimista. - Diría que mis opciones son escasas.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer – insistió Steve. - No vamos a dejar que se lleve a Grace.

\- No tengo ni idea de que se puede hacer – contestó Danny antes de beber un trago mas de esa extraña bebida. - Grace es mi vida. Sin ella… sin ella no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí. Estaría completamente solo en esta maldita isla.

Danny terminó su bebida y apoyó la frente en la mesa, agarrándose la nuca con las manos. Sintió como Steve le ponía una mano encima de las suyas pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas. Al cabo de unos minutos inspiró profundamente y se incorporó de nuevo.

\- Tengo que llevar a Grace a casa de su madre antes de que esta me acuse de secuestro – explicó al levantarse.

\- Vamos a buscarla, Kono me dijo que estarían cerca de la tienda de recuerdos del equipo – asintió el mago. - Oye si quieres podemos usar la Red Flu del estadio para llegar antes a su casa.

\- Rachel vive en una casa muggle, no creo que tenga la Flu conectada – debatió él. - Ni siquiera se si tienen chimenea.

\- Si que la tienen conectada – afirmó el mago convencido, lo que hizo que Danny se lo mirara extrañado.

\- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? - le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- Porque yo lo solicité – confeso este sin ningún pudor. - Pensé que así te ahorrarías el tiempo de ir a buscarla y de llevarla de nuevo con el coche, cada segundo cuenta ¿verdad?

Siendo sinceros no era una mala idea, ni siquiera era mitad mala. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Steve, mi apartamento no tiene chimenea – le dijo.

El mago desvió la mirada antes de contestar y Danny podría jurar que lo había visto sonrojarse.

\- Lo se, pero yo si que tengo en casa – musitó en voz baja. - También pensé que quizás podríais pasaros algunos días, tengo espacio de sobra y en casa tengo muchos objetos mágicos llenándose de polvo que seguro que le gustarían a Grace. Además de tener una cama de verdad por supuesto; podría volver a casa de su madre desde allí directamente.

Danny se giró para ver al mago, sin saber que decir. Steve acababa de conocer a su hija así que esos planes los había hecho incluso antes de saber como era Grace o si se llevaría bien. Era una locura, ¿quien hacia esas cosas? Con razón se había esforzado tanto para caerle bien a la pequeña. No tenia ni idea de que decir a algo así de modo que por primera vez decidió quedarse callado. Pudo notar las miradas confusas del mago por ese hecho pero no lo mencionó. Pronto encontraron a los demás y Grace vino corriendo en cuanto lo vio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿Como iba Danny a sobrevivir sin ella?

\- ¡Danno! Mira lo que me ha comprado tía Kono – le dijo incluso antes de llegar a su lado, enseñándole una figura de juguete.

Danny se agachó para poder observar mejor la figura. Sin duda alguna era una bruja con uniforme de los London Wings montada en una escoba, volando y haciendo piruetas dentro de una esfera de cristal, persiguiendo una bola dorada minúscula. Una buscadora entonces.

\- Es genial, Grace – le dijo intentando sonreír. - Es una buscadora, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Es tía Kono! - respondió ésta emocionada.

Fue entonces que Danny se fijó en el pelo oscuro de la figura y en la amplia sonrisa que se podía ver en el minúsculo rostro. Incluso por un momento le pareció que la mini-Kono le guiñaba un ojo. El detalle de estas figuritas era impresionante.

\- Es un modelo antiguo – se excusó la bruja, aparentemente avergonzada. - Ni siquiera sabia que aun lo vendían.

\- Mírate – sonrió Danny, esa vez sinceramente. - Una mini-Kono.

Grace soltó una risita mientras pillaba giraba la esfera con cuidado para seguir los movimientos de la buscadora. Danny se levantó entonces y le sonrió a Chin y Kono, agradeciéndoles sin palabras que hubiesen cuidado de su niña. Cogió aire, era el momento.

\- Grace, tu madre quiere que vuelvas ya a casa – le dijo, entristeciéndose cuando la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de la pequeña.

\- ¡Pero si aun es temprano! - protestó ella. - No quiero irme ya, Danno.

\- Lo se cielo, créeme que yo tampoco quiero hacer esto pero ha surgido algo y tu madre y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.

\- Oye Grace, ¿has utilizado nunca la Red Flu? - intervino entonces Steve, distraiéndola.

Esta negó con los ojos como platos.

\- Pero sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? - siguió preguntando el mago.

\- Son unos polvos que vuelven el fuego de las chimeneas verde – respondió ella.

\- Si, eso es correcto pero no es lo único que hacen – asintió Steve. - Sirven para viajar de una chimenea a otra en un instante, sin importar lo lejos que esté. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Habían empezado a andar hacia la entrada del estadio. Una vez dentro se dirigieron a un pasadizo lateral y desembocaron en una sala con varias chimeneas grandes todas encendidas; a Danny le recordó a otra muy parecida en el hospital San Mungo. Al lado de cada una de las chimeneas había unos cuencos llenos de un material arenoso: los polvos Flu. Steve los condujo en frente de una de ellas y cogió un puñado de polvos antes de girarse hacia Grace, ofreciéndole el cuenco.

\- Coge un puñado de polvos Flu, Gracie – le dijo a lo que la niña se apresuró a obedecer. - Tu también deberías Danny.

Él puso los ojos en blanco pero hizo lo que le pedían.

\- Ya he utilizado la Red Flu antes, Steve – protestó levemente.

\- ¿De verdad Danno? - le preguntó su hija sorprendida, él solo asintió.

\- Nunca está de mas repasar las normas básicas – insistió él mago en tono casi militar. - Primera regla, se coge un puñado de polvos Flu, teniendo en cuenta que cada uso solo puede transportar a una persona, y se lanzan a la hoguera. Cuando las llamas se vuelven verdes se dice claramente el lugar a donde se quiere ir y luego se entra rápidamente en la hoguera.

\- ¿Y no te quemas? - exclamó la niña.

\- Cuando las llamas se vuelven verdes ya no queman Grace – explicó Kono. - Pero no se puede tardar demasiado porque en unos minutos se pasa el efecto y vuelven a ser llamas normales.

Danny se sorprendió, eso no lo sabía, Chin no le había informado de ese detalle la primera vez que utilizó la Red Flu.

\- ¡¿Como que en unos minutos?! - protestó, de golpe asustado por la seguridad de su hija. - ¿De cuántos minutos exactamente estamos hablando?

\- Pues no lo se, unos cinco minutos más o menos – reflexionó Kono antes de girarse hacia Chin. - ¿Cierto primo?

\- Yo diría que es más, como diez minutos – replicó éste.

\- En realidad depende de la cantidad de polvos – explicó Steve. - Pero que se sepa nunca nadie se ha quemado usando la Red Flu, siempre hay tiempo de sobra.

Grace asintió, con el puño bien cerrado alrededor de sus polvos mágicos.

\- Deja que remarque que es muy importante decir el nombre de la chimenea por donde se quiere salir con firmeza y claridad – insistió el mago. - Si no se puede terminar en la chimenea equivocada.

\- ¿Que nombre debo decir para ir a mi casa? - preguntó entonces Grace. - No me se la dirección de memoria.

\- No es necesario, solo tienes que decir “casa de Grace Williams” - le respondió Steve para luego bromear con una medio sonrisa. - ¿Crees que te acordarás de ese nombre? A ver como lo pronuncias.

Grace soltó una risita antes de hacer lo que le decían. Repitió la frase un par de veces intentando decir su nombre en el acento británico típico, disimulando el suyo lo mejor posible. Solo por si acaso.

\- Regla numero dos: mantén los codos y los brazos pegados al cuerpo – prosiguió el mago golpeador. - Vas a tener la sensación de dar muchas vueltas y puedes darte un golpe si no vas con cuidado.

\- Y regla numero tres: cierra los ojos – intervino Kono. - Por el mareo.

\- Resumiendo: tirar los polvos, decir el nombre, entrar y tener cuidado con los brazos – sintetizó Chin.

Grace los miraba a todos muy seria, los polvos seguros en una mano y su cajita nueva en la otra.

\- Si te parece bien yo iré delante Grace – le dijo entonces Steve. - Para que veas como se hace, luego lo haces tu y después de ti irá tu padre.

\- ¿Por que soy siempre el último en estas cosas? - protestó Danny mas que nada para ver la sonrisa de Grace aparecer de nuevo.

\- Porque eres el respaldo del equipo, Danno – justificó el mago golpeador. - ¿Lista, Gracie?

La niña asintió de nuevo, claramente un poco nerviosa pero entusiasmada a la vez. El mago le sonrió de nuevo antes de lanzar sus polvos a la hoguera, tras una breve explosión apareció una gran llamarada verde donde antes solo había un fuego débil. Steve pronunció la frase “a casa de Grace Williams” y entró sin dudar en las llamas. En un instante tanto él como las llamas verdes desaparecieron, quedando de nuevo las originales.

\- Guau – musitó Grace. - ¿seguro que Steve estará bien?

\- Está bien, Monkey, estará saludando a tu madre ya – la intentó tranquilizar él, intentando reprimir el miedo que le daba imaginar ese encuentro. - Aun podemos ir con el coche si no estás segura, Grace.

La niña se encontraba mirando los polvos oscuros en su mano. Estaba claro que la representación que había hecho Steven la había asustado un poco. Esa explosión de fuego verde le intimidaba incluso para él.

\- Has dicho que ya los has usado antes, ¿verdad Danno? - le preguntó. - ¿Da miedo?

\- Da mas miedo entrar en el fuego que el viaje – reconoció él. - No duele y es muy rápido aunque tal y como ha dicho Kono marea un poco. Es como una montaña rusa, ¿recuerdas lo nerviosa que estabas antes de subir por primera vez? Pero una vez allí todo pasó muy rápido, ¿verdad?

La niña asintió, sonriendo levemente de nuevo.

\- La segunda vez ya no daba miedo – recordó.

\- Pues esto es lo mismo, da miedo al principio pero cuando lo has probado una vez ya está – insistió él. - Pero de verdad que si no estas segura podemos volver con el coche, es tu decisión Grace.

La niña volvió a mirar sus polvos pensativamente antes de levantar los ojos hacia Chin.

\- Tío Chin, ¿los niños del mundo mágico usan la Red Flu?

\- Si, desde bien pequeños – asintió él. - Incluso la gente demasiado mayor para aparecerse o volar en escoba usan la Red Flu.

\- Es seguro Grace – le aseguró Kono. - Además tu padre va a seguirte en unos minutos y si por cualquier motivo no llegarás bien a casa en seguida lo sabríamos y te buscaríamos de inmediato.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Palabra de bruja – confirmó ella.

Entonces Grace la abrazó impulsivamente, como pudo porque sin soltar sus preciadas posesiones no tenia manos libres. Después se despidió de su padre con un beso y un “Te veo allí, Danno” antes de tirar los polvos en la hoguera. Tras la explosión de llamas verdes dijo “casa de Grace Williams” claramente y pronunciando claramente cada letra antes de dar un paso adelante y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

\- ¿Seguro que ha llegado bien, verdad? - musitó Danny, dejando reflejar por fin su miedo.

\- Estará bien, lo ha hecho estupendamente – confirmó Chin.

Kono se acercó a coger algunos polvos, los puso en un pequeño saquito de cuero y se lo entregó a Danny.

\- Para la vuelta – le explicó. - Seguro que Steve lleva pero nunca esta de mas.

Danny se guardó el saquito y le agradeció el gesto, puesto que él ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

\- Kono y yo os esperaremos aquí, Danny – le dijo entonces Chin. - A todos nos vendría bien ir a tomar algo.

\- Eso suena genial, realmente necesito un respiro – accedió él mientras se acercaba a pillar algunos polvos. - Os veo luego.

Dicho eso lanzó los polvos al fuego, repitió por tercera vez la dirección y entró en el fuego. Al instante sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, intentó mantener los codos en la posición que Steve le había dicho y cerró los ojos. No sabia si el mareo era producto de las vueltas o del miedo a lo que encontraría al llegar. Casi esperaba ver a Rachel y Steve atacándose mutuamente. Lo que vio cuando llegó fue aun más sorprendente. Steve estaba sentado en un sillón, hablando tranquilamente con su ex-mujer mientras su hija le intentaba contar mil cosas a la vez a su madre y atrapar la Snitch al mismo tiempo. Rachel se levantó al instante en que lo vio llegar.

\- Daniel – lo saludó en tono seco.

Él la ignoró para dirigirse a su hija.

\- ¿Como ha ido Monkey? - le preguntó preocupado. - ¿Has tenido algún problema?

\- No, Danno, ha sido muy fácil – le respondió. - Y mira, ¡Steve me ha regalado algunos polvos Flu!

Efectivamente en su mano tenia una pequeña bolsa de cuero, un poco más grande que la que le había dado Kono pero indudablemente similar.

\- Solo para emergencias, ¿recuerdas Gracie? - le recordó entonces el mago. - Hay para tres personas sólo así que no los gastes si no es una emergencia.

\- De acuerdo – asintió la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Grace, cielo, ¿por qué no vas a enseñarle tus regalos a Stan? - interrumpió entonces Rachel - Está en su despacho, sólo acuérdate de llamar antes de entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, se acercó a despedirse de su padre con un beso y un abrazo, dijo adiós a Steve con la mano y tras unos segundos más de duda abandonó la habitación. Todos los presentes esperaron unos momentos a que los pasos de la niña se alejaran antes de continuar con su conversación. El aire podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

\- ¿No había una forma más civilizada de irrumpir en mi casa, Daniel? - le replicó al instante.

\- Dijiste veinte minutos y no había otra manera de llegar a tiempo, Rachel – replicó Danny con amargura antes de señalar a Steve. - Veo que ya has conocido a mi compañero, el Mago Golpeador Steve McGarrett.

\- Si, ya he tenido ese honor – casi gruñó la mujer.

A Danny le sorprendió sobremanera esa actitud. Con alguien que no era él al menos. Se preguntó que había podido hacer Steve en los pocos minutos que tuvo antes de que Grace lo siguiera. Casi prefería no saberlo.

\- Steve, esta es mi _encantadora_ ex-mujer – prosiguió él, esta vez usando a Steve para meterse indirectamente con Rachel.

Danny sabía que era mejor que se fueran rápido de allí, seguía furioso por la conversación telefónica y le estaba costando horrores comportarse “civilizadamente” como tan amablemente le había recriminado Rachel. No quería empezar a gritar y discutir donde su hija pudiera escucharlos. Ésta inspiró hondo, probablemente para recobrar el control, claramente pensando lo mismo que él. Proteger a su hija era lo único en que se podían poner de acuerdo.

\- ¿Alguien quiere una taza de té?

Danny no pudo evitar poner una mueca, se giró intentando disimular pero Rachel lo vio igualmente. Odiaba el té y ella obviamente lo sabía.

\- No te burles de mi, Daniel – le ordenó sin siquiera tener que girar para ver su expresión.

\- No lo hacía. No estaba burlándome – se excusó. - Tan solo no he podido evitar como me has ofrecido té en vez de café cuando sabes cuanto lo odio.

\- A mi me gusta – intervino Steve aunque nadie le escuchó.

\- Se llama ser civilizado, Daniel – siguió replicando ella. - Estas viviendo en el país del té, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

\- Y me pregunto como debe ser que esté viviendo en una isla con clima horrible y llena de amantes de la bebida que más odio, ¿por qué era? - contraatacó él fingiendo no recordarlo. - Oh, ya se. Porque te llevaste a MI hija al otro lado del mundo y no me diste otra opción.

\- Nunca te pedí que nos siguieras – gruñó ella antes de girarse hacia Steve, hablándole con su mejor sonrisa educada, aunque obviamente falsa. - ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza entonces, Golpeador?

\- No, gracias Rachel – replicó éste también con exagerada educación. - Danny y yo deberíamos irnos ya.

Dicho eso se levantó y acomodó su túnica. La cual por cierto no llevaba antes de entrar en la chimenea del estadio. ¿Cuando se había cambiado? Fijándose por primera vez Danny vio que Steve iba vestido de arriba abajo con su uniforme de Mago Golpeador, intimidando un poco en su ropajes oscuros.

\- Espero que reflexione acerca de lo que le he comentado – le dijo Steve a Rachel en un lenguaje vago e inespecífico.

\- Por supuesto – replicó ésta, tensa. - Por favor, la próxima vez que decidan aparecer de improviso por mi chimenea les agradecería que me avisaran con anterioridad.

\- Absolutamente, disculpe por la intromisión – aceptó Steve con toda naturalidad, Danny veía la conversación desarrollarse delante de él como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. - Por mi parte agradecería que si tiene cualquier problema o duda respecto a la utilización de los polvos Flu me lo haga saber mediante lechuza. De la misma forma le recomiendo que mantenga los polvos cerca de la chimenea y, tal y como ya le he pedido a Grace, los reserve solo para emergencias.

\- Así lo haremos – asintió Rachel, en su actitud más formal.

\- Vamos Danno – le dijo Steve al pasar por su lado.

A Danny no le pasó desapercibido la expresión de sorpresa de su ex-mujer al oírle llamarle por el mote exclusivo de su hija, el que ni siquiera a ella le permetía cuando aun seguían casados. Sólo por eso decidió no replicarle esa vez. El mago sacó otra bolsa de cuero quien sabia de dónde, y los lanzó a la hoguera. Pronunció una dirección a la que Danny sinceramente no prestó atención, demasiado ocupado observando la cara alucinada y asustada de Rachel ante el fuego verde. Fue entonces que Steve lo empujó levemente hacia la hoguera.

\- Tu primero.

Danny entró en las llamas verdes y en pocos instantes salía de nuevo a la sala del estadio donde Kono y Chin lo esperaban ambos con jarras de hidromiel en las manos. Cogió una, agradeciendoselo y casi al instante hubo otra explosión de fuego verde a su espalda y sintió a Steve pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Lo miró de reojo, volvía a llevar su mezcla habitual de ropa muggle con túnica de mago por encima. El uniforme de Mago Golpeador había desaparecido de nuevo.

\- Rachel es más intensa de lo que me esperaba – le dijo mientras aceptaba una jarra de Kono y lo empezaba a conducir hacia una mesa.

\- Eso no ha sido intenso, eso ha sido Rachel haciendo todo lo que podía para parecer educada y refinada – replicó él. - Por cierto, ¿que diablos era eso?

\- ¿El que? - preguntó este haciéndose el inocente.

\- Todo ese show – especificó él, señalando con su mano a la chimenea que acababan de abandonar. - El uniforme, el té, ese lenguaje extra-educado y sobretodo ese comentario en clave.

\- Ese show va a servir para asegurarnos de que esa mujer no te amenace nunca más con quitarte la custodia de tu hija – gruñó Steve, soltando su agarre y apartándose un poco de él. - Y sólo para tu información si que me gusta el té, soy inglés Danno.

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada triste.

\- No la conoces tan bien como yo – replicó él, deprimido. - No es tan fácil de intimidar y mucho menos de convencer.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – musitó el mago.

\- Chicos – los interrumpió Kono. - Ya basta de pensamientos deprimentes, tenemos que celebrar el final del caso.

\- ¿No lo celebramos ayer ya? - preguntó Danny.

\- Y – lo interrumpió Kono. - También hay que celebrar el haber conocido por fin a la última integrante de nuestro grupo.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír a ello.

\- Por Gracie – dijo entonces Steve, empezando el brindis.

\- Por Grace – se añadieron en seguida Chin y Kono.

Danny los miró a los tres, todos sonriendo y eso junto con las palabras que le acababa de decir Steve lo llenaron momentáneamente de esperanza. No iba a perder a Grace. No la iba a perder porque esa gente, su gente, no lo permitirían. Ahora Grace era oficialmente una más del grupo.

\- Por mi hija – añadió él antes de chocar su vaso con el de ellos.

Si, aun no estaba todo perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El grupo ya ha conocido a nuestra Grace por fin, ¿que os ha parecido el encuentro? Un apunte sobre los polvos Flu, he usado la versión del libro. En las peliculas se lanzan los polvos una vez dentro de la hoguera pero no me pareció apropiado puesto que en Pottermore se menciona que este metodo de transporte se utiliza incluso con niños muy pequeños o ancianos enfermos. Me pareció más lógico pues que cualquiera pudiera activar la Red Flu, incluso si la persona que decía la dirección no era la misma que luego entraba en la hoguera.
> 
> Nuevo caso en el proximo capítulo, solo puedo decir que van a salir algunas criaturas magicas que aun no hemos visto en esta versión. No se cuando voy a poder publicarlo porque no voy a hacerlo hasta que lo tenga completo así que no hago promesas, sólo que voy a intentar que sea cuanto antes mejor.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Caso 4: Ian Adams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin aqui teneis el siguiente caso, entero y revisado! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar pero me prometí a mi misma que dejaría de publicar casos incompletos, siento que así el capítulo tiene mucha más cohesión y sentido. Además creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, espero que compense.  
> En este capítulo aparecen personajes nuevos, algunos adaptados de las dos sagas y otros originales, en ningún caso saco provecho de ello. Esto sólo es una historia de fans y para fans. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Y si no, no dudeis en comentar para contarme vuestra opinión igualmente!

Danny aparcó el coche a unos metros de la entrada de la mansión de Rachel y paró el motor. Permaneció dentro del coche unos minutos más, organizando sus ideas y buscando la fuerza para hacer lo que había venido a hacer. El optimismo de la noche anterior había desaparecido tras largas horas de insomnio pensando una y otra vez en su última discusión con su ex. Se había rebanado los sesos pero no había encontrado ninguna solución que le permitiera ganar a Rachel en la pelea por la custodia de su hija. Su situación laboral y económica no habían mejorado demasiado respecto a la primera vez que fueron a los juzgados y no podía permitirse un proceso largo, no podría pagarlo. Su única opción era convencer a Rachel para que no siguiera con el procedimiento. Por eso estaba allí, era su única opción, tenía que lograrlo como fuera.

Salió del coche, repasando por enésima vez el discurso que llevaba preparado en una hoja de papel. Justo entonces las puertas metálicas se abrieron y salió un coche que Danny desconocía. Era un Volkswagen, no estaba seguro del modelo pero se veía bastante antiguo, de color negro, con cristales oscuros y un sello en un lateral con dos M entrelazadas. Parecía un coche oficial pero Danny no había visto nunca uno igual. Supuso que sería algo relacionado con Stanley, éste era un hombre de negocios al fin y al cabo.

Se acercó al timbre de la casa y llamó. No tardaron en responder y por la voz parecía Rachel.

\- Rachel, tan sólo escúchame por favor – le pidió automáticamente. - Antes de que me sueltes una jauría de abogados encima para alejarme de mi hija quiero recordarte algo.

Dicho eso bajó la mirada al papel para asegurarse de que daba los datos correctos. Esperaba no haberse equivocado al hacer los cálculos.

\- Me mudé a 5640 Km de distancia de mi hogar para poder pasar unas horas dos veces por semana y fines de semana alternos con Grace – empezó para luego repetir. – Por sólo dos veces a la semana. Esas son menos de 48 horas a la semana, 52 veces al año, lo que en total son unas 2500 horas al año. Cuando añades dormir y la escuela sólo dispongo de 400 horas de tiempo real con Grace al año.

Estaba empezando a sonar desesperado y lo sabía pero no le importaba; estaba desesperado. No podía perder a su hija, ya la veía demasiado poco, no podía perder lo poco que tenía.

\- Si además tenemos en cuenta que a partir del curso que viene con el cambio de escuela irá a un internado, sólo voy a tener algunos días en las vacaciones de Navidad y verano para verla en los próximos siete años – prosiguió con su monólogo, sorprendido de que Rachel aun no hubiera intentado interrumpirle. - Y ese tiempo aun se reducirá mucho más cuando empiece a querer pasar tiempo con sus amigos, vaya a la universidad...

Allí tuvo que parar porque pensar en su hija siendo lo suficiente mayor como para ir a la universidad, para hacer su vida, lo llenaba en partes iguales de orgullo y melancolía. Aun faltaban años para eso y lo sabía pero ya podía sentir su ausencia.

\- Así que, en resumen, no me queda mucho tiempo libre para pasar con mi hija. No el que me gustaría en todo caso – remarcó de nuevo, confiando en que si lo decía suficientes veces quizás ablandaría el corazón de Rachel. - Pero nunca me quejo de ello, no me molesta porque cada uno de los minutos que paso con ella me recuerda lo que estoy haciendo aquí y el porqué.

Se apartó un momento del audífono, pasándose las manos por el pelo con desesperación antes de acercarse de nuevo y terminar de decir lo que había venido a decir.

\- Esa niña es toda mi vida, así que te pido, te lo suplico Rachel – pidió con toda la sinceridad del mundo. - Por favor, por favor, tan sólo no la alejes de mi.

Con eso terminó su discurso. Esperó unos segundos a la respuesta de su ex-mujer pero esta no llegó.

\- Eso es todo – insistió él.

\- Lo siento – respondió una voz de mujer pero no la que él esperaba. - Voy a buscar a la señorita Rachel, señor.

Danny deseó que le tragara la tierra. Todo el discurso, todo el esfuerzo y no había servido de nada. Peor aun; tendría que repetirlo de nuevo. No sabía si sería capaz, le había dolido demasiado la primera vez.

\- Detective Williams – respondió esa vez una voz masculina. - Soy el abogado de Rachel.

Eso le sorprendió, ¿que hacía su abogado ya en la casa de buena mañana? Y además a juzgar por la rapidez en que había contestado era muy posible que el hombre estuviera cerca del altavoz, escuchando su monólogo. Genial, maravilloso.

\- ¿Me pone a Rachel al teléfono por favor? - le pidió intentando mantener el tipo.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario – fue la respuesta que recibió.

\- No me diga lo que es o no necesario – replicó él, temiendo que ni siquiera le permitieran suplicar para conservar a su hija. - Solo haga lo que le pido, por favor.

\- Me refiero a que no va a ser necesario porque Rachel retiró los cargos – le explicó entonces el abogado.

Danny no podía creerlo, no era posible, había oído mal. O estaba soñando.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - insistió, necesitando oírlo de nuevo para creerlo.

\- Decidió no seguir con el proceso – elaboró el hombre. - Sigue disponiendo de las horas de visita que tenían acordadas.

Era real, estaba pasando de verdad. Danny no pudo evitar alzar los puños al cielo en señal de victoria. Quizás también dio un par de saltitos victoriosos y ridículos, como si volviera a ser un adolescente, pero por suerte no había testigos que pudieran incriminarlo por ello y él lo negaría si se lo preguntaban. Las puertas se abrieron entonces y Grace se acercó a él corriendo.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¡Hola, Monkey!

Danny la recibió con los brazos abiertos, complacido cuando la niña no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarlo. Le correspondió al abrazo y la levantó, estrechándola con fuerza. El alivio que sentía en ese momento no podía expresarse con palabras. Había faltado tan poco para perder a su hija, para no poder verla en mucho tiempo. No sabía que había hecho que Rachel cambiara de opinión pero no iba a mirarle los dientes al caballo regalado. No quería gafar su suerte.

\- ¿Estás lista para ir a la escuela? - le preguntó antes de bajarla al suelo de nuevo. - ¿Ya te has despedido de tu madre?

La pequeña asintió y se colocó bien la correa de la mochila, que había resbalado de su hombro con el abrazo. Danny dirigió su mirada hacia la mansión por un momento y le pareció ver a una mujer en el umbral de la puerta. No estaba seguro de si era Rachel o una de sus asistentes pero levantó la mano para saludarla de todas formas; después del paso hacia atrás que había hecho su ex-mujer un poco de cordialidad era lo mínimo que podía ofrecer, no fuera caso que se arrepintiera.

\- ¿Adivina que Danno? - le llamó la atención su hija mientras le cogía de la mano. - Ya se que quiero para mi cumpleaños.

Danny empezó a andar hacia el coche con Grace de la mano, los lunes le tocaba a él llevarla a la escuela y era una tradición que de golpe valoraba más de lo usual.

\- ¿A si? - le respondió mientras accionaba el botón para abrir las puertas de su Camaro. - A ver si acierto: un poni.

\- No Papi – negó ella con una sonrisa. - Quiero una escoba voladora de color rosa.

Se detuvo de golpe con la puerta del copiloto a medio abrir. Una escoba. No le gustaba nada la idea.

\- Grace, ya te dije que nada de escobas hasta que seas mayor – replicó él intentando no sonar demasiado brusco. - Son peligrosas.

\- Pero tía Kono me dijo que las de principiantes no vuelan muy alto y van despacio – insistió ella. - Iré con mucho cuidado y no la usaré sola.

\- Ya veremos – cedió él al final, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado y daba la vuelta al coche para sentarse tras el volante. - Hablaré con Kono y los demás para que me expliquen bien como funcionan y depende de lo que me digan lo hablaremos, ¿te parece bien?

La niña asintió con una sonrisa antes de cambiar de tema y empezar a contarle sobre las clases que tenia ese día, sus compañeros y compañeras de curso y los pequeños chismes que corrían por su escuela. Danny se limitó a asentir y hacer alguna pregunta de vez en cuando. No podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, aun extasiado con tenerla allí. Sabía que terminaría comprándole la dichosa escoba a su pequeña por mucho que intentara hacerse el duro, el único problema sería hacerlo sin que Rachel volviera a sacar el tema de la custodia. En fin, algo se inventaría.

* * *

Steve ya se encontraba en las oficinas cuando llegó Danny, a pesar de ser más temprano de lo habitual.

\- ¿Te has caído de la cama hoy? - le preguntó sin preámbulos.

\- Buenas mañanas para ti también Danno – respondió el mago sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba estudiando.

Danny fue a su despacho a dejar su abrigo, preparar la cafetera y encender su ordenador. Revisó rápidamente su buzón de correo electrónico por si había recibido alguna notificación de su antigua comisaria pero solo tenia un par de mensajes personales de su madre y una de sus hermanas. Por el titulo no parecían urgentes así que decidió que los leería más tarde. Se sirvió un café en su taza favorita, una que le regaló Grace unos años atrás y que ponía “para el mejor PAPI del mundo”, y volvió a la sala principal. Steve lo miraba con expresión confusa.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás de tan buen humor hoy? - fue su pregunta.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Steve? - protestó él pero sin enojarse realmente. - Estoy como siempre.

\- Normalmente no vas silbando por allí – replicó el mago. - Y no me has dicho nada por haberte llamado Danno.

\- Primero, no estaba silbando, eres un mentiroso que dice mentiras – rebatió él aunque era muy consciente de que a veces tenia la costumbre de silbar sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. - Y lo de Danno sigue siendo un apodo exclusivo de Grace pero hoy me siento benevolente.

\- Benevolente – repitió Steve levantando una ceja.

\- Si, benevolente, ¿necesitas una definición de la palabra, Steven? - se burló él.

\- Se lo que significa – protestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Sólo me preguntaba a que se debía tanta alegría tan temprano.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo al recordar el abrazo que le había dado su hija al dejarla en la puerta de su escuela. Era un sentimental, lo tenia asumido. Bebió un trago de su café para mantener la incógnita unos segundos más, podía ver como las arrugas en la frente del mago se iban multiplicando por segundos.

\- Rachel ha retirado los cargos – confesó al final. - No me quitará las horas con Grace.

\- Eso es genial – exclamó Steve con una gran sonrisa. - Te dije que no iba a hacerlo.

Era cierto. Steve le había asegurado varias veces la noche anterior que el caso no se iba a mantener y que no iba a perder a su hija. En ese momento creyó que esa era la forma del mago de apoyarlo pero quizás había más en ello que simples palabras. Recordó que el moreno estuvo unos minutos a solas con su ex-mujer y la extraña tensión y excesiva cordialidad entre esos dos cuando salió de la chimenea en casa de Rachel. Y el coche de esa mañana con las iniciales M.M., cuyo significado de repente le era claro: Ministerio de Magia.

\- Oye, ¿hablaste con la Ministra sobre el tema? - le preguntó directamente.

\- La Ministra de Magia no habla de temas diplomáticos conmigo – le quitó hierro el mago como quien no quiere la cosa.

Danny se lo quedó mirando en silencio, sabiendo que esa no era toda la historia. Steve recuperó sus documentos y fingió leerlos antes de proseguir sin levantar la vista.

\- Puede que haya mencionado de pasada las complicaciones que le supondrían a una joven bruja el ser criada por muggles, sobretodo teniendo un mago como padre biológico – musitó. - O aun peor si esos muggles decidieran mudarse a otro país y no supieran como contactar con las autoridades mágicas en éste. Y puede que comentara también el riesgo que esa situación podría representar para el Secreto Mágico; el papeleo resultante sería terrible.

El razonamiento tenia sentido, muy al estilo de Steve, usar términos y razones técnicas para conseguir lo que quería. Sin embargo Danny sabía leer entre lineas.

\- Steve – le llamó la atención a lo que el mago dejó los papeles de lado para mirarle. - Gracias.

Le ofreció la mano y el mago enseguida se la estrechó. Era un poco incómodo al estar los dos sentados lado a lado así que enseguida las soltaron. El mago sin embargo no desvió los ojos de él.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo – le dijo. - ¿A que profundidad tuviste que cavar? Es decir, ¿cuanta parte de tu alma tuviste que perder para empezar a apreciarme?

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír a ello y seguirle el juego.

\- Aun estoy evaluando los daños – le replicó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- Entiendo – musitó el mago, expresión volviéndose seria en su rostro. - Quizás no estás tan sólo en esta isla como pensabas, Danno.

No había nada que Danny pudiera decir en respuesta a eso. Sobretodo porque el tono de voz del mago indicaba que realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Eso era alentador, Danny llevaba un tiempo sintiendo que sus compañeros realmente se preocupaban por él, que realmente lo apreciaban, pero oírselo decir en voz alta al estoico mago golpeador le daba mas peso a ese sentimiento. No estaba sólo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente no estaba sólo.

\- ¿Que pasa hoy? - oyeron entonces la voz de Chin. - ¿Hemos cambiado el horario y nadie me ha avisado?

\- No íbamos a dejarte ser el trabajador del mes tan fácilmente – le respondió Danny con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Chin– lo saludó el otro mago.

Éste se acercó a la mesa principal donde estaban ellos, quitándose el abrigo y mandándolo a su despacho flotando con un movimiento de varita.

\- La cafetera está caliente, si quieres un café tu mismo – le ofreció Danny.

\- Ya me he tomado uno – replicó éste. - Pero gracias.

\- Bien chicos, ahora que ya estamos todos, ¿que os parece si nos ponemos a trabajar? - dijo entonces Steve con sarcasmo. - Ya sabéis, eso por lo que nos pagan.

\- Muy gracioso – replicó él poniendo los ojos en blanco pero terminándose el café de un sorbo. - Espera, ¿y Kono?

\- Me pidió el día libre – explicó el mago.

\- Cierto, hoy es la exhibición de vuelo de Hogwarts – añadió Chin. - Con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana casi lo olvido.

\- ¿Exhibición de vuelo? - se extrañó él.

\- Si, es un evento anual al que Kono siempre participa – le explicó entonces Chin. - El fundador y organizador del evento es un viejo instructor de vuelo que la entrenó cuando jugaba con los London Wings así que ella colabora cada año.

\- Vaya – musitó él. - Por cierto, Grace quiere una escoba para su cumpleaños y me dijo algo de unas escobas de entrenamiento.

\- Si, son especiales para principiantes, tienen una altura y velocidad máximas y hechizos amortiguadores para las caídas – le contó Steve. - Muchos niños las utilizan porque hasta los once no se les está permitido usar las normales. Pero es mejor que lo hables con Kono, ella te sabrá orientar más.

\- Me lo apunto – asintió mientras se levantaba. - De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

\- ¿Tenemos algún caso nuevo, jefe? - preguntó entonces Chin.

\- De momento no pero hay que hacer los reportes del caso de Malfoy – respondió el moreno. - No quiero que logre evitar Azkaban por errores burocráticos.

Dicho eso se pusieron manos a la obra, repartiéndose el trabajo entre Chin y él mientras Steve mandaba correos mediante lechuza quien sabia a donde. Los magos hacían el papeleo un poco diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado Danny, empezando en que usualmente todo era hecho a mano, así que Chin y él habían desarrollado un método que mezclaba los dos estilos. Aun lo estaban perfeccionando pero generalmente Danny se encargaba de los datos técnicos, como los informes de balística, de Max y todo lo que se podría considerar como la parte más “muggle” de sus casos. Chin hacía la parte “mágica”, es decir la descripción de que conjuros se habían utilizado, quien los había lanzado, objetos mágicos utilizados, permisos y cosas por el estilo. Luego se juntaban para recopilar la información en un solo informe y se lo pasaban a Steve para que lo revisara aunque éste casi nunca cambiaba nada. Danny aun no sabía si eso era porque Chin y él hacían bien su trabajo o si simplemente era que Steve odiaba el papeleo.

Seguía en su despacho trabajando en su parte cuando oyó sonar el móvil de Chin. No le dio importancia al principio, pero cuando le oyó levantar la voz para llamarlo a él y a Steve se levantó y salió a la oficina central. Steve lo miró con la duda en el rostro pero él tampoco sabía que ocurría así que solo se encogió de hombros. En la sala grande Chin andaba de un lado para otro, hablando casi en murmullos.

\- Enseguida vamos para allá prima – decía en ese momento. - Aguanta.

Entonces colgó y se giró hacía ellos con clara preocupación en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Chin? - preguntó al instante Steve. - ¿Kono está bien?

\- Si, ella está bien – respondió este. - Pero ha habido un asesinato en la exhibición.

\- ¿Qué? - intervino entonces él. - ¿Cómo? ¿Quien?

\- Un mago ha sido abatido a mitad pirueta en el aire con una arma muggle – explicó Chin antes de dirigirse al otro mago. - Steve, se trata de Ian.

Danny no sabía quien era pero por la cara de sorpresa de su jefe estaba claro que era un personaje conocido en el mundo mágico. Suspiró. ¿Por que había pensado por un solo instante que esa semana sería tranquila?

* * *

\- Ian Adams es el fabricante de escobas más famoso del país – le explicaba Steve mientras atravesaban andando el pueblo donde los había aparecido. - Y el propietario de una cadena de tiendas donde las vende junto con otros productos relacionados.

\- A parte de que también es el fundador de la Academia de Vuelo – añadió Chin a su otro lado. - Antes de él ni siquiera existía una formación oficial dedicada exclusivamente al vuelo con escoba.

\- También tiene acuerdos con varios equipos de Quidditch creo – siguió Steve, sin perder el aliento a pesar de ir andando cuesta arriba. - Muchos de los alumnos de su academia salen ya con contrato con alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Pero cuantos años tenía este hombre? - interrumpió él, sorprendido con el impresionante currículum del tal Ian.

\- Cerca de los cien creo – respondió Chin. - Fue el mentor de Kono, seguro que está destrozada.

Esa era la peor parte. Había veces que en su trabajo se cruzaban con casos que los afectaban de forma personal y siempre era especialmente duro entonces. Lo era incluso para los más veteranos, pero Kono tan sólo estaba empezando, no podía ni imaginar lo duro que sería para ella.

\- ¿Me explicáis de nuevo por qué no nos hemos aparecido en la zona del crimen directamente? - preguntó entonces, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por Kono hasta que no llegaran al lugar.

\- Porque está en los terrenos de Hogwarts y la escuela está protegida – explicó Steve. - No se puede aparecer allí, lo más cerca es este pueblo: Hogsmeade.

\- Espera, espera, espera - lo cortó él de nuevo. - ¿Hogwarts? ¿La escuela de magia donde irá Grace? ¿Ese Hogwarts?

\- Si Danno, ese Hogwarts - replicó Steve poniendo los ojos en blanco. - No hay ningún otro.

\- ¿Pero eso no estaba en Escocia o algo parecido? - insistió él.

\- La aparición puede cubrir largas distancias, Danny - sonrió Chin.

Estaban en Escocia. Guau. Había viajado cientos de kilómetros en un segundo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Eso era surrealista. Ahora entendía porque los magos casi no usaban coches para desplazarse, sólo de pensar en el tiempo y dinero en combustible que habría gastado conduciendo hasta allí con el Camaro se ponía malo. Aunque con el viento helado que hacía lo echaba de menos. Por suerte estaban sólo a Noviembre así que aun no había llegado el invierno de lleno. 

Por otro lado se suponía que la escuela era un castillo y por allí solo había casas de mediano tamaño y realmente anticuadas. Todo el pueblo parecía sacado de una novela de terror o de una película de época. No había postes de luz o teléfono, ni semáforos o señales viales, ni siquiera había papeleras por las calles. Parecía el montaje para una película.

\- ¿Dónde está el castillo entonces? - preguntó entonces.

-Está un poco lejos - explicó Steve. - Van a mandarnos un carruaje a buscarnos.

Carruaje. Como en la época medieval.

\- Perdona pero, ¿has dicho un carruaje? - repitió él incrédulo.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos magos pudiera responder se oyó el sonido de unas ruedas contra el asfalto. Danny se giró hacia el sonido y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio. Efectivamente un carruaje se acercaba a ellos pero lo que lo impactó fue el animal que tiraba de él. De lejos parecía un caballo negro pero cuanto más se acercaba más se daba cuenta Danny de lo equivocado que estaba.

La criatura en cuestión efectivamente recordaba vagamente a un caballo: cuatro patas, cola, cabeza de forma similar y en general parecida fisionomía. Pero ese animal estaba hecho únicamente de huesos y piel negra. Sólo tenia pelo en el final de la larga cola, y de la espalda le salían unas grandes alas desplumadas, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, oscuras como el resto del cuerpo. Pero lo que asustaba más era la cabeza. Para empezar tenia un grande y potente pico como los pájaros en vez de boca con dientes. No tenia un solo gramo de músculo o grasa, como en el resto del cuerpo, pero lo peor eran los ojos. Estos eran de un blanco lechoso enfermizo, sin parpados que los ocultaran ni iris o pupilas que aportaran vivacidad a ese rostro. Junto con la leve sensación de distancias borrosas que ya había aprendido a asociar a magia y hechizos de ocultación esa criatura le daba muy malas vibraciones.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - logró preguntar con un estremecimiento.

\- ¿Te refieres al carruaje? - le preguntó a su vez Chin con tono confuso.

\- Ya se lo que es un carruaje, Chin, gracias – replicó con sarcasmo. - Me refiero a que es esa… cosa que tira de él.

\- ¡Oh! - musitó entonces Steve. - ¿Puedes ver a los Thresals entonces?

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de otra aberración de sus habilidades? ¿Algo más que añadir en la lista de ‘motivos por los que Danny es un rarito entre los raritos’?

\- ¿Es que tu no los ves? - replicó él. - Por favor dime que los ves, que no estoy alucinando.

\- Tranquilo Danny, yo también los veo – lo tranquilizó el mago. - Aunque no los podía ver cuando era estudiante en la escuela.

Eso era desconcertante y a la vez tranquilizador, sobretodo al pensar que si su hija iba a ir a ese colegio realmente preferiría que no viera a esa criatura escalofriante. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad a pesar de la mala sensación que le producía esa visión de pesadilla pero antes de poder exigir una explicación más detallada el carruaje llegó hasta ellos. Danny se apartó unos pasos sin poderlo evitar, perturbado aun por el aspecto de esa criatura, estaba seguro de que si existieran los corceles en el infierno serían como ese animal. Éste lo ignoró totalmente y siguió su camino hasta que la puerta del carruaje quedó delante de ellos. Entonces se detuvo y la puerta se abrió sola, mostrando el interior vacío. Los magos entraron sin dudarlo ni un instante pero Danny aun era reticente a acercarse.

\- ¿Danny? – lo llamó Chin, sacando la cabeza un momento para ver que lo retrasaba. – Vamos hombre, no te preocupes, no te hará nada.

\- ¿Y eso como lo sabes? - protestó él, sin desviar la mirada de la montura. Podría jurar que la criatura lo estaba mirando pero sin pupilas no podía estar seguro.

\- Los Thresals de Hogwarts están amaestrados y han sido usados durante años para transportar a los estudiantes y profesores – le explicó el mago llenando de tranquilidad su tono de voz. - Te aseguro que ni se fijará en ti.

Danny decidió que no tenia alternativa así que maldiciendo en voz baja el Mundo Mágico, los locos de los magos y las criaturas monstruosas que habitaban en éste entró en el carruaje tan rápido como pudo. Se sentó con el corazón acelerado justo cuando la puerta se cerraba y el carruaje empezaba a moverse de nuevo, camino al castillo. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse antes de levantar la mirada y ver a Steve aguantándose la risa delante de él.

\- Ni se te ocurra Steven – lo amenazó con un dedo. - Una simple sonrisa, un solo comentario y sales de una patada del carruaje.

El mago lo ignoró completamente y sonrió. Danny decidió que atacar a su jefe en un espacio cerrado y en movimiento no era su mejor idea así que se giró hacia Chin.

\- ¿Has dicho que estas criaturas llevan a los estudiantes a la escuela? - le preguntó horrorizado. - ¿Y como lo hacen para que los niños no salgan corriendo en dirección contraria?

\- No tienen que hacer nada porque sencillamente no los ven – respondió Chin. - Sólo en casos muy aislados y esos niños normalmente tienen problemas mayores que una montura extraña.

\- ¿Como que no los ven? - insistió él.

\- Los Thresals son criaturas mágicas Danny – intervino entonces Steve, aun con una sonrisa pero mas contenida. - Tienen una magia innata de ocultación que los hace invisibles para aquellos que no han presenciado la muerte.

\- Espera, ¿que? - insistió él, aturdido - ¿Como que aquellos que no han visto la muerte?

\- Específicamente sólo aquellos que han visto a alguien morir o muerto y han sido plenamente conscientes de lo que significaba – elaboró Chin. - Un bebé que hubiera visto a alguien morir, por ejemplo, no podría ver a un Thresal porque no sería capaz de entenderlo.

\- ¿Como iba un bebé… ? - empezó a preguntar antes de decidir cambiar la pregunta. - Espera, ¿como saben eso?

\- Se han usado Thresals como montura durante muchos siglos en algunas zonas – añadió Steve. - Aunque son criaturas salvajes son inteligentes, fáciles de adiestrar y vuelan muy rápido, eso sin contar su innata habilidad para pasar desapercibidos así que antiguamente eran muy comunes como monturas.

Monturas. Caballos esqueléticos alados de color negro oscuro. Y habían sido usados como monturas por magos que probablemente vestían túnicas con capucha. Le hizo pensar en los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis o muchas otras representaciones de la muerte y el fin del mundo. Quizás esas figuras representaban algo mucho más especifico. Quizás en el pasado alguien normal había visto a un mago montando un Thresal y de allí había surgido la idea de la muerte con alas. O quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a todo, quizás no había tanta relación entre las leyendas y mitologías de su mundo con la realidad del Mundo Mágico. Quizás era todo una enorme coincidencia. Si, claro.

\- ¿Entonces Grace no los verá el día que empiece a ir al colegio? - insistió sólo para asegurarse.

\- No, no los verá – le aseguro Chin. - Sólo un carruaje que se mueve sólo.

\- Y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo – musitó Steve. - Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez que los vi, sobretodo porque estaba habituado a que fueran invisibles.

\- ¿Fue cuando aun ibas a Hogwarts que… ? - empezó a preguntar él, sin saber bien como terminar.

\- No – contestó el moreno. - No fue hasta después de empezar como mago golpeador.

\- En sexto en mi caso – añadió Chin. - Mi abuelo había muerto ese verano, estaba enfermo y ya sabíamos que iba a ocurrir así que fuimos a visitarle. No vi el momento exacto pero si estuve cerca y lo vi antes y después – les contó con voz grave. - Supongo que hace el mismo efecto porque cuando empecé sexto los podía ver, creo que algo había cambiado en mi entonces.

Danny lo entendía. Él no había presenciado una muerte en directo hasta que no se hizo policía pero nunca olvidaría la sensación de horror que tuvo al matar por primera vez a alguien en un tiroteo. Fue en defensa propia y contra un criminal que tenia rehenes pero aun así se sintió enfermo durante semanas y aun ahora a veces tenía pesadillas. Por supuesto se había encontrado en esa situación otras veces por desgracia, en su trabajo era inevitable, pero eso no lo hacía menos horrible o más llevadero. Chin tenia razón, ver algo así te cambiaba. Quizás era precisamente ese cambio interior lo que permitía ver a los Thresals.

\- Mira, Danny – lo llamó Steve, señalando algo por la ventana.

Se acercó para ver. Se encontraban bordeando un lago enorme rodeado por hierba verde con un pequeño monte en el lado opuesto. Justo en la cima se alzaba un castillo imponente; Hogwarts. Si algo le impresionaba de Europa eran ese tipo de construcciones, le hacían pensar en la época medieval, en reyes, reinos y siglos de historia. Le encantaba Nueva Jersey pero incluso él podía admitir que por mucha historia que tuviera su país no se podía comparar con la de algunos países europeos, simplemente debido a los siglos adicionales previos a las primeras expediciones a América. El castillo tenia varias torres, varias murallas y lo que de lejos parecía un puente sobre un foso o rio que lo rodeaba. A lo lejos, más allá del castillo, se podía vislumbrar un campo de Quidditch y aun más allá un espeso bosque oscuro.

\- Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Danno – dijo entonces Steve.

Danny no respondió, se limitó a observar el castillo a medida que se acercaban, incapaz de decir nada. No tardaron en llegar a un umbral de piedra con dos gárgolas guardando la entrada, mucho antes del castillo. Al entrar Danny sintió un estremecimiento enorme, como si hubiera atravesado una barrera aun cuando no había podido verla momentos antes. Chin le había dicho que no era posible aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de la escuela así que suponía que había una barrera mágica que hacía precisamente eso aunque posiblemente no fuera su única función. Había algo en la sensación que le había producido el hechizo que le recordó al muro de entrada al Callejón Diagon. Era algo antiguo y poderoso.

Tardaron aun unos minutos en llegar a la entrada principal, donde el carruaje se detuvo y bajaron. Al instante los recibió un mago que se presentó como profesor y se ofreció a llevarlos hasta la escena del crimen. Danny los siguió, escuchando solo a medias mientras no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia la entrada del castillo. No había llegado a entrar pero incluso desde allí podía notar la magia que desprendían esos muros. Le recordó a Azkaban en la intensidad pero la sensación era muy diferente. No sabía exactamente que era, no se trataba de escalofríos, ni veía nada diferente, si tuviera que definir esa sensación lo mas parecido sería describir el ambiente que le recordaba y los cambios en la temperatura. Azkaban era frío y oscuridad, dolor, miedo, como el fondo más oscuro de un lago. En cambio los muros de Hogwarts le hacían pensar en un parque al aire libre lleno de niños; en la alegría, curiosidad e imaginación de los pequeños pero a la vez el sufrimiento, protección, responsabilidad y poder de los padres. Fuera como fuera ese edificio poseía magia propia y probablemente había visto y cobijado aun más magia en su interior durante mucho tiempo. Recordó que Steve le había dicho que las paredes recordaban. Se preguntó cuantas historias asombrosas podrían contarle esos muros de piedra.

No tardaron en llegar al campo de Quidditch y se obligó a dejar de pensar en el castillo y a centrarse en el caso. Ya había algunos aurores por la zona, manteniendo a los curiosos a distancia prudencial de la escena del crimen y hablando con algunos de los testigos. Se fijó en que muchos de los presentes eran adolescentes, posiblemente estudiantes. En el centro se encontraba Kono, sentada en el suelo y con la mirada fija en una silueta cubierta con una tela en la hierba. Danny no necesitaba preguntar para saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Kono! - la llamó Chin mientras se acercaba a ella a toda prisa.

Danny vio desde allí como la bruja se levantaba sólo para ser engullida por el abrazo de su primo. Él decidió darles unos momentos mientras se acercaba con Steve a hablar con los aurores presentes en la escena.

\- Golpeador McGarrett – les saludó uno de ellos, dedicando a Danny sólo una mirada despectiva antes de decidir ignorarlo. - Hemos restringido el perímetro y empezado a interrogar a los testimonios. Por desgracia había más de cien espectadores en las gradas y nos va a llevar un tiempo.

\- No importa el tiempo que se tarde – insistió Steve. - Que nadie se mueva de la zona hasta que demos la orden, ¿está claro?

El auror asintió antes de despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigirse a sus compañeros con las nuevas instrucciones. Danny se tomó un momento para observar a su alrededor. El campo de Quidditch tenía un tamaño similar al último que visitó pero disponía de muchas más gradas dispuestas en varias estructuras en forma de altas columnas repartidas alrededor del campo. Suponía que podían considerarse afortunados con tener solo un centenar de testimonios teniendo en cuenta la capacidad de ese lugar.

\- Esto es de locos – no pudo evitar comentar. - ¿Toda esta gente sólo para una exhibición? No quiero ni imaginar como se deben de llenar los campeonatos de Quidditch.

\- Solo son algunos de los estudiantes de los últimos años – le respondió Steve casi sin pensar mientras se acercaba al cadáver. - La exhibición de vuelo y Quidditch es uno de los eventos más esperados del año.

Danny siguió observando a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la gran mayoría de los presentes eran jóvenes de entre quince y diecisiete años, algunos incluso parecían más jóvenes. Desvió la mirada de un grupo que se encontraba en un rincón llorando y consolándose mutuamente. Mirara donde mirara veía caras angustiadas y asustadas, Danny detestaba cuando los testimonios eran tan jóvenes.

\- Parece ser que varios estudiantes podrán ver a los Thresals a partir de ahora – comentó en voz baja.

\- Por desgracia así es – le dio la razón el mago.

\- Y Grace quiere que le compre una escoba, ¿como voy a hacerlo después de esto? - exclamó entonces. - Ni pensarlo.

\- Danny esto no es lo normal, durante generaciones se ha jugado al Quidditch en Hogwarts y nunca ha habido mayor daño que unos huesos rotos – protestó él.

\- No estas ayudando a tu causa precisamente – musitó él.

\- Es que no entiendo que tienes en contra de volar – insistió Steve. - ¿No soñaste con ello de pequeño?

\- No tengo nada en contra de volar, es a las caídas a las que no tolero – respondió él. - Los choques entre escobas, las Bludgers, el viento, la fragilidad de las escobas en sí mismas y cualquier cosa que implique mi hija a mas de dos metros del suelo.

Steve le echó una de sus miradas pero no contestó, simplemente lo ignoró para seguir andando. Llegaron a unos metros del cadáver cubierto mientras los aurores mantenían a la gente a cierta distancia del lugar. Un hombre en particular discutía acaloradamente con uno de los aurores cuando llegaron a su altura.

\- ¡… son sólo niños! - decía en esos momentos. - ¿Acaso no han sufrido suficiente por hoy? ¿Cuanto tiempo más pretenden retenerlos aquí?

El hombre en cuestión aparentaba tener mediana edad, aunque Danny ya no se atrevía a determinar la edad de un mago sólo por su apariencia; no después de meter la pata con Hermione. Era un poco más alto que Danny, delgado, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos castaños. Vestía con la túnica típica de los magos pero sin sombrero y parecía realmente agitado.

\- Disculpe – interrumpió Steve. - ¿Es usted el Director Longbottom?

El hombre se giró hacia ellos, aun con enojo en el rostro, que pasó momentáneamente a sorpresa al ver la ropa de Danny. Sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ni lo miró con desprecio o superioridad como hacían muchos otros magos, así que Danny se relajó levemente. Los primeros encuentros con magos siempre eran incómodos, nunca se acostumbraría a sus miradas inquisitivas.

\- Así es, soy Neville Longbottom – los saludó. - ¿Y ustedes son?

\- Yo soy el mago golpeador Steve McGarrett y mi compañero es el Detective Danny Williams – los presentó el mago. - Estamos a cargo de la investigación.

El director encajó sus manos con un apretón firme pero no suavizó su expresión.

\- En ese caso voy a tener que pedirles que retiren a esos aurores y dejen en paz a mis alumnos – les exigió con tono firme pero educado. - Entiendo que tengan que realizar su investigación, y tienen mi total apoyo para ello pero no a costa del bienestar de mis alumnos.

Si algo se le podía reconocer a ese hombre era que realmente parecía preocuparse por los chicos de su escuela, algo que Danny totalmente aprobaba, sobretodo si su hija iba a tenerlo de director al año siguiente. Entendía porque el hombre insistía en alejar a los chicos de la escena de un asesinato pero con tantos testimonios no podían hacer mucho, realmente necesitaban sus declaraciones. Quizás alguno de ellos había visto algo decisivo para resolver el caso.

\- Lo siento pero en este momento todos los presentes son testimonios de un crimen – se negó Steve. - Necesitamos sus declaraciones, no podemos simplemente dejarlos ir sin un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

\- ¿Interrogatorio? - replicó el mago más bajo. - ¿Pero que esperan encontrar? Todos los estudiantes estaban en las gradas observando la exhibición, ¡yo mismo estaba entre ellos! ¿Está acaso acusando a uno de mis chicos de ser el responsable de tan abominable crimen?

Eso se estaba descontrolando, no podían permitirse perder el tiempo de discutir con ese mago. Cuanto más tardaran, más posibilidades de que las pruebas se deterioraran o simplemente desaparecieran.

\- Si me permite – interrumpió él, casi teniendo que interponerse físicamente entre los dos magos. - Entiendo su punto de vista Sr. Longbottom, nadie debería ser testimonio de algo así y menos alguien tan joven – intentó aplacarlo con su mejor tono reconciliador. - Pero por otro lado realmente necesitamos hablar con todos los presentes, no porque sean sospechosos si no porque es muy posible que alguno de ellos haya visto o notado algún detalle que nos permita resolver este caso.

El mago parecía un poco más calmado pero estaba claro por el brillo de sus ojos que no había disminuido su resolución. Sacó una pequeña esfera de un bolsillo y empezó a juguetear con ella entre las manos sin siquiera mirar, en un claro tic nervioso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo calculan que tardarían? - inquirió entonces.

\- No es tan sencillo, vamos a tener que recopilar sus nombres y analizar brevemente sus varitas además de las preguntas rutinarias – le explicó entonces Steve. - Normalmente tardamos entre diez y quince minutos con cada testimonio, dependiendo de su declaración.

\- ¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo! - protestó de nuevo el director. - ¿Tienen la mas mínima idea de cuantas personas se encontraban aquí en el momento en que Ian cayó? ¡Tardarían horas!

En eso tenía razón, incluso dedicando a todos los aurores disponibles en los interrogatorios tardarían entre cuatro y seis horas para interrogar a una cantidad tan grande de testimonios. Tenia que haber otra manera.

\- Quizás podamos encontrar un punto intermedio – reflexionó él en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué? - protestó entonces Steve, mirándolo sorprendido y casi ofendido. - ¿De que estás hablando Danny?

Éste le lanzó una mirada seca antes de ignorarlo y dirigirse de nuevo al director.

\- Necesitamos su declaración, esto esta fuera de duda – dejó claro para empezar. - Pero no tiene que ser obtenida aquí precisamente, quizás podríamos usar alguna sala de la escuela para ello.

\- No podemos dejarlos ir – le gruñó Steve en voz baja.

\- No estoy diciendo que lo hagamos – le murmuró él de vuelta, acercándose sutilmente a Steve e intentando que el otro mago no los oyera. - Sólo propongo mantenerlos retenidos en una sala más cómoda y familiar para los chicos mientras los interrogamos uno a uno.

El mago no le respondió pero parecía reflexionar sobre ello. Danny volvió a su posición anterior para dirigirse de nuevo al director.

\- Voy a dejar claro que no podemos dejarlos ir por su cuenta hasta que hayan dado su testimonio – especificó para que no hubiera dudas. - Pero con su asistencia podríamos trasladar a los presentes a una sala más confortable dentro del castillo.

\- ¿Y como los interrogarían entonces? - preguntó entonces Longbottom.

\- En una sala a parte, o varias si es posible, así aceleraríamos el proceso – elaboró él. - Pondremos a ello a todos los aurores de los que podamos prescindir aquí para así ir más rápido. Empezaremos con los alumnos más jóvenes y una vez dado su testimonio serán libres para volver a sus habitaciones.

Porque Hogwarts era un internado, recordó Danny. Los alumnos vivían en el castillo así que suponía que tendrían sus propias habitaciones. Quizás incluso salas de recreo, tenia que hacer un tour por el castillo antes de que Grace empezara a ir, sólo para estar seguro de que sería un buen lugar para su hija.

\- Me parece una buena opción – aceptó entonces el director. - ¿Que opina de ello, Golpeador McGarrett?

\- Creo que este plan tiene un alto riesgo de que perdamos testimonios de aquí a la escuela – respondió este, escéptico. - Yo también he sido alumno de Hogwarts y se que hay mil formas de despistar a un profesor en los terrenos.

\- ¿En ese caso que le parece si organizamos a los alumnos con sus Jefes de Casa y realizamos una lista con sus nombres antes de movilizarnos? - insistió el otro mago. - Así y como de los profesores y padres que nos encontramos aquí.

Parecía un buen compromiso por ambas partes, o al menos desde el punto de vista de Danny. Pero por supuesto Steve no siempre obraba de la forma más lógica y comprensible. Estaba a punto de llevarse al mago a parte para intentar convencerlo cuando éste asintió.

\- De acuerdo, los aurores los escoltaran hasta el lugar y haremos un registro rápido de nombres y varitas de todos y cada uno de los presentes antes de movernos del lugar – decidió al final. - Sin debate.

Dicho eso el director asintió y se giró para dirigirse a un grupo de magos y brujas notablemente de mas edad que la media de presentes, probablemente profesores y padres. Steve se giró hacia él.

\- Iré a informar a los aurores – le dijo. - ¿Te encargas de la primera evaluación del cuerpo?

\- Sin problemas – asintió él.

Con eso partieron en direcciones opuestas, Steve hacia los aurores y él hacia el cuerpo. Kono y Chin seguían cerca de éste así que decidió hacer una primera parada.

\- Hola Kono – la saludó con suavidad. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Danny – le respondió en el mismo tono y ojos tristes. - ¿La verdad? Creo que aun no me hago a la idea de que Ian… de que esté…

Chin le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia él en un medio abrazo, claramente intentando reconfortarla. Aunque había poco que el mago pudiera hacer, que nadie pudiera hacer en una situación así.

\- Se que es duro Kono pero necesito que me cuentes que es lo que ha pasado – le pidió él. - Necesito que me pongas en situación.

La bruja asintió y cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba profundamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir parecía un poco más ella misma, sólo un poco pero algo era algo. Estaba claro en sus ojos la determinación de llegar hasta el final, de encontrar al responsable.

\- El partido de quidditch ya había terminado y Ian y yo estábamos en el aire listos para la exhibición de vuelo – explicó la bruja. - Ian iba primero así que me quedé arriba mientras que él hacía sus piruetas.

\- ¿A cuantos metros de altura estabais? - la interrumpió él, intentando visualizar la situación.

\- Yo estaba por encima de los postes, sería a unos veinte o treinta metros pero Ian estaba más abajo, en el centro del campo a la altura de las gradas.

Danny se giró de nuevo hacia ellas, no podía saberlo con seguridad pero estimaba que se encontraban a unos quince o veinte metros del suelo. Tendría que subir personalmente para hacerse una idea. Se giró de nuevo hacia Kono y le señaló con un gesto de la mano que siguiera.

\- Fue en mitad de una vuelta completa – siguió diciendo la chica. - Cuando se encontraba boca abajo. Sólo vi como hacía un movimiento extraño, como si algo lo hubiera empujado, antes de soltar la escoba. - elaboró. - Entonces supe que algo iba mal; Ian nunca, nunca soltaba la escoba, era su regla numero uno.

Intentó imaginarse la escena desde el punto de vista de Kono, varios metros más arriba y viendo como su amigo caía en picado al suelo. No dudaba ni por un instante que la bruja se había lanzado tras él con la escoba, intentando ayudarle. Estaba claro que no había llegado a tiempo.

\- ¿Se estampó contra el suelo? - preguntó, con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

\- No, los medimagos y los de seguridad lo vieron caer y ralentizaron su caída – le explicó entonces Kono. - Pero cuando lo depositaron en el suelo ya estaba muerto. Danny, tenia una herida de bala justo en el corazón.

Muerto de un disparo en mitad del aire cuando estaba en movimiento. Eso no era cosa de un amateur ni un disparo fortuito, se trataba del trabajo de un profesional.

\- ¿Pudiste ver de donde venia el disparo? - le preguntó entonces.

\- Ni siquiera vi o oí nada – negó la bruja, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas de nuevo. - Debería haber estado más atenta, si hubiera visto algo inusual quizás…

Chin la soltó para ponerse en frente de ella y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- No prima, no es culpa tuya – le dijo en voz firme. - Estabas en tu día libre, tienes todo el derecho a desconectar y relajarte de vez en cuanto.

\- Además posiblemente no habrías podido ver ni hacer nada aunque estuvieras en guardia – añadió él. - Esto no parece el trabajo de un aficionado, está claro que ha sido premeditado y estudiado.

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en una zona abierta sin puntos elevados a parte de las gradas y dudaba mucho que el asesino estuviera en un lugar tan obvio. El castillo estaba a bastante distancia y había una gran diferencia de altura puesto que se encontraba en la cima de una pequeña colina mientras que el campo de quidditch estaba en la parte más baja, cerca del lago. Era lejos pero probablemente aun estuvieran al alcance con el arma adecuada. Siguió girando. En la dirección opuesta, en el otro lado del lago había un bosque con arboles enormes y una ligera pendiente hacia arriba. Esa podía ser otra posibilidad aunque si era tan frondoso como parecía no sería fácil encontrar un punto con suficiente visibilidad para un tiro así.

\- No viste la bala pero viste como era “empujado” en el aire, ¿verdad Kono? - le preguntó mientras reflexionaba. - ¿Crees que podrías decir la dirección exacta?

La bruja miró al suelo unos momentos mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior. Estaba claro por la tensión en sus hombros que estaba intentando recordar.

\- Exacta no lo creo pero aproximadamente supongo que si – le respondió.

Él asintió mientras una estrategia se formaba en su mente.

\- De acuerdo, Kono voy a necesitar que vuelvas al castillo con los otros testigos y des tu declaración – decidió, levantando la mano cuando vio que la bruja iba a protestar. - Eres la persona que estaba más cerca de él en el momento del disparo así que probablemente seas la que más claro tenga la trayectoria de la bala, aunque sea inconscientemente.

\- Danny no quiero… - empezó a protestar ella.

\- No te estoy apartando del caso Kono – la interrumpió él. - Realmente necesito tu declaración y a alguien de confianza supervisando el interrogatorio de los demás testimonios – le explicó. - Específicamente quiero que obtengas toda la información que puedas sobre en que dirección cayó Ian.

Eso pareció sorprender a los magos.

\- ¿La dirección? - le cuestionó Chin. - ¿Para que?

Danny suspiró. Otra lección básica en Investigación 101.

\- Es física básica, chicos, aunque no se si los magos sabéis que es eso, ¿os suena de algo Newton? - les preguntó con sarcasmo aunque por la cara de Kono estaba claro que al menos ella no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. - Ya veo que no, resumiendo: cuando un cuerpo, es este caso Ian, recibe el impacto a alta velocidad de otro, que sería la bala, sufre una fuerza que lo desplaza en la dirección opuesta a desde donde venia el segundo objeto.

\- Quieres decir que el impacto del disparo lanzó a Ian hacia atrás, ¿verdad? - dedujo Chin, siempre el más rápido para pillar los términos muggle. - Eso también ocurre con el impacto de algunos hechizos.

\- ¿Como el Depulso? - añadió Kono a lo que su primo asintió.

\- El hecho es que si sabemos hacia donde se movió el cuerpo de Ian antes de empezar a caer sabremos la dirección de donde provino el disparo y podremos dictaminar una dirección aproximada – concluyo él. - Si esto fuera un partido normal habría cámaras grabando todo el evento y nos seria muy fácil obtener esa dirección, pero supongo que los magos no grabais nada, ¿verdad?

\- Los aparatos electrónicos no sirven en Hogwarts – explicó Chin. - Hay demasiada magia, solo las cámaras de fotografía instantáneas funcionan.

Lo que levantaba otra pregunta ya que si los aparatos muggle no iban, ¿cómo había logrado un francotirador usar una arma muggle? Puestos a ello, ¿cómo la había entrado al recinto? No era precisamente fácil de ocultar y esperaba que hubieran medidas de seguridad implementadas en la escuela. Estaba claro que tendría que hablar de nuevo con el director.

\- El factor de tres dimensiones tampoco ayuda, es lo que pasa cuando se dispara a alguien en el aire, supongo – reflexionó él. - ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos crear una simulación del campo con la posición y movimiento de Ian justo en el momento del disparo?

Los dos primos se miraron unos momentos antes de girarse de nuevo a él.

\- Si mal no recuerdo hay un conjuro parecido que se utiliza para crear imágenes y representaciones – dijo al final Kono. - Creo que se usa en teatro y actuaciones similares pero es un Encantamiento de alto nivel y no se como hacerlo.

\- Bueno, estamos en una escuela de magia, ¿no? - insistió él. - Quizás alguno de los profesores sepa como.

\- Es posible – reconoció Chin. - Es una buena idea, podemos pedirle que nos acompañe en lo interrogatorios y añada la ubicación y punto de vista de cada uno de los presentes.

Un holograma como los de las películas de ciencia ficción. Estaban intentando crear un holograma. No solo les iría de perlas si no que además estarían cumpliendo el deseo de la mitad de la población Trekkie. Danny nunca lo mencionaba pero él mismo tuvo una fase de adoración por la saga de Star Trek en su juventud.

\- De acuerdo – asintió Kono mucho más decidida. - Yo me encargo de ello.

\- Gracias Kono – le sonrió. - ¿Puedes comentarle el plan a Steve si te lo cruzas?

\- Por supuesto, Jefe – le sonrió antes de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza y apoyando por unos segundos una mano en el brazo de su primo.

Chin y él la vieron alejarse durante unos instantes en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó al final Danny.

\- Peor de lo que aparenta – murmuró Chin con voz triste. - Gracias por alejarla de aquí, Danny. Es demasiado tozuda para reconocer lo mal que lo está pasando.

Danny sólo asintió sin decir nada, recordando cuando él pasó por un momento similar años atrás, al perder a su compañera y mejor amiga por un estúpido error.

\- Bueno, _Jefe_ , ¿por dónde empezamos? - lo sacó de sus pensamientos su amigo, enfatizando la palabra Jefe.

\- Ni una palabra, no se porque me llama así, yo no se lo he pedido – se defendió. - Espero que Steve no la oiga.

\- ¿Crees que no lo llama así a él también? - insistió Chin.

\- Eso es absurdo, no puede haber dos Jefes, no en nuestro trabajo – protestó él.

El mago no dijo nada, solo le sonrió misteriosamente. Como hacía siempre que mencionaban a Steve McGarrett. Aun no entendía el porqué.

Llegaron hasta el cuerpo y con cautela retiraron la tela que lo cubría. Ian era un hombre de avanzada edad, con el pelo blanco corto y claras arrugas en el rostro. Llevaba puesto lo que ya reconocía como el uniforme de vuelo típico, con protectores en hombros, rodillas y codos, gafas de buceador, guantes gruesos hasta mitad del brazo y buenas botas. Su escoba se encontraba a su lado, en perfecto estado. Tenia un pequeño agujero en el pecho a la altura del corazón, donde la sangre había manchado su camiseta. Max lo examinaría una vez en su departamento pero la causa de la muerte parecía bastante clara.

\- Creía que la medimagia era mucho mejor que la medicina – comentó con voz queda. - ¿Cómo es que no pudieron salvarlo?

\- Muerte instantánea – respondió Chin. - Ni siquiera la magia puede devolver la vida a quien ya ha muerto. Y nada bueno les ocurre a los que lo intentan.

Danny sacó el móvil y le hizo algunas fotos al cuerpo, a la escoba, al agujero dejado por la bala y a la ubicación en general.

\- ¿Sabemos si la bala sigue en su cuerpo? - preguntó entonces.

\- No lo se – respondió el mago. - No me han notificado nada.

\- Está bien, vamos a comprobarlo entonces – decidió él.

Se sacó un par de guantes de látex del bolsillo, y le pasó otro par a Chin. Normalmente no los llevaría encima, puesto que usualmente era fácil encontrar guantes en el escenario de un crimen; los técnicos y analistas siempre proporcionaban a quien los necesitara. Pero desde que había empezado a trabajar con magos se había dado cuenta de que ellos no se preocupaban por detalles como dejar tu huella dactilar en el cadáver, o estudiar bien la zona del crimen. Probablemente se debía a que ellos no tenían un sistema de identificación ciudadana basado en las huellas dactilares así que no tenia ningún sentido tener cuidado con eso.

Le hizo una señal a Chin y entre los dos movieron el cuerpo de Ian hasta que pudieron comprobar su espalda. No había agujero de salida.

\- La bala sigue dentro, tenemos que hacerle llegar el cuerpo a Max para que la pueda extraer - dedujo Danny. - ¿Sabes si han encontrado algo más? Como el casquillo de la bala, por ejemplo.

Mientras hablaba volvieron a poner a Ian en el suelo y empezó a comprobar los pliegues de su túnica por si llevaba alguna documentación. Sus dedos tocaron algo duro y sintió un leve escalofrío.

\- No han encontrado nada – respondió el mago. - Pero sinceramente dudo que pensaran en buscar, la mayoría de aurores no están habituados a armas que dejan fragmentos detrás, la verdad.

Danny sacó el objeto del bolsillo interno. Era una varita. Algo tosca y de un color mucho más claro que las otras varitas que había visto hasta el momento. La hizo girar entre los dedos, por una extraña razón la madera parecía estar cálida. La agarró bien con una mano y la movió para estudiar una inscripción en el mango y entonces empezaron a salir pequeñas chispas de colores de la punta de la varita. La soltó al instante.

\- ¿Danny? - oyó a Chin hablándole. - ¿Que ha sido eso?

Danny se miró la mano. No sabía que había pasado.

\- Está claro que la varita ha reaccionado a tu magia – reflexionó entonces el mago mientras la recogía del suelo. - ¿Es la primera vez que tocas una?

\- No, pero es la primera vez que pasa eso – respondió él. - ¿Que significa?

El mago agitó la varita y murmuró algo, haciendo brillar la punta de la varita. Con un gesto y otro murmullo la luz se apagó.

\- Funciona dentro de lo esperado – confirmó entonces. - Esa reacción es parecida a la que tuvo mi varita la primera vez que la tuve en mis manos. Quizás el material de ésta es más compatible con tu magia que las otras que tocaste.

\- ¿Compatible? - repitió él. - ¿Que significa eso?

\- No todas las varitas funcionan igual para todo el mundo – le explicó el mago mientras guardaba el dichoso palo en una bolsa. - Hay quien dice que la varita escoge al mago, pero lo que si está claro es que un mago puede usar distintas varitas y obtener resultados diferentes para un mismo conjuro. Los mejores fabricantes de varitas son los que las hacen a medida.

Danny asintió sin decir nada. Estaba recordando el caso de Rolan Lowry, más concretamente su hijo, Evan. El joven era un squib, un hijo de magos sin poder mágico alguno, y para poder estar seguros de ello Steve le había hecho una prueba: le había dejado sostener su varita. No había pasado nada y eso había sido la prueba de que el chico no poseía magia. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, comparándolo con lo que le acababa de pasar a él. Había hecho lo mismo que Evan pero en su caso la varita había reaccionado, había mostrado signos de magia. Hasta ese momento Danny se había convencido a sí mismo de que él no era realmente un mago, que podía ver y percibir cosas solo porque tenia una habilidad especial. Y, a pesar de que le habían repetido mil veces lo contrario, una parte de él seguía creyendo que esa habilidad no era mágica. Es más, estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de usar una varita ni realizar un conjuro y no había encontrado nada que refutara su teoría. Hasta ahora. Una varita había reaccionado a él, a su _magia._ Ya no podía negar su existencia. Estaba allí, le gustara o no.

\- Está bien chicos, ¿que habéis descubierto hasta el momento? - lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Steve.

Tanto él como Chin se giraron hacia él pero fue el mago quien empezó a hablar primero.

\- Está confirmado – empezó diciendo. - La víctima es Ian Adams, es el fundador de la Academia de Vuelo, un antiguo promotor de jugadores de quidditch y el actual director ejecutivo de Wood Prince.

\- ¿Wood Prince? - no pudo evitar repetir Danny, el nombre le parecía ridículo.

\- Es la mayor marca de escobas voladoras del mundo, tienen tiendas en todos lados y sus beneficios se cuentan en miles de millones de galeones – le explicó Chin, aparentemente sin notar nada raro en el nombre. - Se encontraba haciendo su exhibición individual cuando recibió un disparo en el pecho, según Kono la bala lo impactó cuando se encontraba en mitad de una vuelta completa y murió antes de llegar al suelo – siguió contándole a Steve. - Hasta el momento no sabemos de nadie que viera o oyera de donde provenía el disparo.

\- Lo que me parece preocupante con tanta gente observando – añadió él. - Va a ser tedioso interrogarlos a todos pero me niego a creer que nadie vio nada.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro Danny – le contradijo Chin. - Todas las miradas estaban centradas en Ian en vez de en los alrededores. Quizás deberíamos interrogar al resto del equipo e indagar en caso de que Ian no fuera el objetivo real.

\- Espera un segundo – decidió interrumpir Steve. - ¿Oíste sobre las condiciones de vuelo de esta mañana?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Danny, no entendía a que se refería.

\- ¿Condiciones de vuelo? - repitió incrédulo. - ¿Te refieres al informe meteorológico?

\- Algo así pero centrado en los factores que afectan al vuelo en escoba – le respondió el mago. - Ya sabes: dirección e intensidad del viento, humedad; lo usual.

Danny suponía que con “lo usual” Steve se refería a todas aquellas cosas cotidianas del mundo mágico que todos los magos daban por sentado y que a él le parecían tan fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que tiene eso que ver con lo que ha pasado aquí? - insistió él.

\- Sólo aguarda un segundo Danno – lo mandó a callar sutilmente su jefe mientras, al parecer, seguía esperando la respuesta de Chin.

Danny frunció el cejo pero no dijo nada más. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al no molestarse por ese desplante, quizás ya se estaba acostumbrando a la brusquedad de Steve.

\- Si, dirección Nordeste con una velocidad de entre veinte y veinticinco nudos – respondió el mago. - Va a llover por la tarde pero a la hora de la exhibición no había apenas humedad.

\- Lo que me interesa es el viento – replicó Steve. - Con más de veinte nudos las escobas debieron sufrir cierta desviación, probablemente causando movimientos imprevistos ocasionales. Y nos encontramos con que a pesar de ello Ian fue alcanzado en mitad de una pirueta – siguió argumentando. - Le dio en el centro del corazón a un objetivo en movimiento en situación de fuertes vientos, es imposible que el objetivo no fuera Ian.

Por supuesto, él también estaba de acuerdo, no se trataba de un tiro con suerte.

\- Incluso sin el factor del viento es un disparo suficientemente difícil como para haber sido hecho por un aficionado – contribuyó él. - Está claro que se trata de un profesional, probablemente un francotirador o alguien con entrenamiento militar.

Lo que solo aportaba más preguntas, ¿quien contrataría a un francotirador o a un mercenario para asesinar a un mago? Se suponía que nadie sabia de la existencia de la magia y menos aun de la ubicación de esa escuela, así que ¿como pudo un tirador de tal experiencia entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué querría matar a un mago? Por muy famoso que Ian Adams fuera en el mundo mágico, en el mundo real no existía, nadie sabia su nombre y aun menos de su monopolio de escobas voladoras. No tenia ningún sentido.

\- Kono lo va a pasar mal con esta investigación – oyó entonces decir a Chin. - Ian no fue solo su mentor y entrenador cuando estaba en la Academia de Vuelo, era casi un segundo padre para ella.

\- ¿Y eso? - no pudo evitar preguntar Danny, que él supiera Kono se llevaba bien con su familia, de hecho era la única del grupo sin dramas familiares.

\- Kono fue fichada por el equipo en recomendación de Ian cuando tenia 15, justo después de sacarse sus TIMO - siguió explicando Chin. - Ni siquiera esperó a sacarse los ÉXTASIS, ingresó directa a la Academia de Vuelo de Ian y en el equipo. Centró toda su energía en el quidditch hasta que se lesionó en un partido.

Danny no quería interrumpir a su amigo pero empezaba a sentirse perdido, para variar, y no pudo contener su curiosidad.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa Chin pero, ¿que es eso del TIMO y los ÉXTASIS? - le preguntó. - Voy a suponer que es algo de vuestro mundo porque sinceramente en mi mundo esas dos palabras juntas son una mala señal.

\- Son títulos académicos, Danny – respondió Steve con una media sonrisa. - Título Imprescindible de Magia Ordinaria: TIMO. Es el título básico que necesitan obtener los estudiantes de quinto para seguir estudiando.

\- Y ÉXTASIS desde luego no es lo que estás pensando – añadió entonces Chin mientras negaba con la cabeza, también sonriendo. - Son las siglas de EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas y es el mayor título que se puede obtener en Hogwarts - le soltó de un tirón, sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para recordar el significado de esas siglas absurdas. - Supongo que seria un equivalente aproximado al Bachillerato en el Mundo Muggle; es lo que se necesita para entrar a academias especializadas, que serían como las universidades muggle.

Eso era peor que lo de “Hechizos Imperdonables”, ¿de verdad había una titulación profesional que se llamaba ÉXTASIS? ¿O TIMO? Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada involuntaria al imaginarse como sería una entrevista para un trabajo en el Mundo Mágico. Maldita sea, se encontraba en el escenario de un crimen, no era lugar para echarse a reír.

\- De verdad que los magos no sabéis poner nombres a las cosas – logró decir entre respiraciones controladas, conteniendo la risa como podía. - No se si es peor la forma corta o la larga, ¿“Exámenes Terribles”? - repitió. - Vaya forma de asustar a los alumnos.

\- Cuando tengas un nombre mejor se lo mandas al Departamento de Educación Mágica, a ver que te dicen – replicó Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia Chin. - Fue en la semifinal del torneo nacional cuando Kono tuvo el accidente, ¿verdad?

Y con esa simple frase la imagen del imaginario joven mago explicando cuales eran sus ÉXTASIS favoritos en su primera entrevista de trabajo se esfumó de la mente de Danny.

\- Si – asintió el mago. - Ian podría haberse deshecho de ella entonces pero en vez de eso, lo cubrió todo: gastos del hospital, rehabilitación, todo - les explicó. - Incluso le pagó un curso de preparación de los ÉXTASIS para adultos cuando quedó claro que Kono no podría seguir jugando profesionalmente y decidió entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

Eso era realmente generoso por su parte, sobretodo si Kono no iba a poder competir más ni generarle beneficios a su empresa. Lo que los devolvía al quid de la cuestión.

\- Odio cuando matan a gente rica – musitó entonces, desviando la mirada al cadáver.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó entonces Steve.

\- Porque tienen algo que todo el mundo quiere – respondió él sin dudar un segundo.

\- Claro, galeones – asintió el mago, con una medio sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

\- Lo que quiere decir que habrán muchos sospechosos – concluyó Chin. - Por si no teníamos suficiente con tener muchos testimonios.

No pudo más que darle la razón a Chin, ese caso no sólo tenia un toque de incongruencia en él. Además iba a suponer largas horas de interrogatorios y análisis de grandes cantidades de información.

* * *

La vista desde allí arriba lo mareaba un poco. Miró hacia abajo de nuevo pero no pudo evitar la leve sensación de vértigo. Por norma general no tenia miedo a las alturas pero a veces según donde y el ángulo desde donde miraba podía sentir voltear su estomago. Y al parecer esa era una de las ocasiones.

\- ¿Estás bien, Danno? - la voz de Steve lo sobresaltó y casi le hace soltar el borde que tenia agarrado.

\- ¡No me asustes así! - protestó sin siquiera girarse hacia él, incapaz de soltar la barandilla. - ¿Acaso quieres que me caiga hacia una muerte segura?

El mago lo miraba confundido.

\- Solo son unas gradas, Danny, nadie va a caerse – le respondió él tranquilo. - A parte de que no te matarías, como mucho te romperías algunos huesos.

\- ¡Estamos a más de quince metros del suelo! ¡Por supuesto que me mataría! - insistió él.

\- Yo diría que estamos más cerca de los veinte que de los quince, la verdad – respondió éste como si nada. - Pero no te preocupes, te cogería antes de que tocaras el suelo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harías en plena caida, si se puede saber? - replicó él, alejándose un par de pasos del borde.

Se giró hacia el mago cuando no recibió respuesta y supo al instante que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta. El mago llevaba en la mano una escoba, pero una que no se parecía en nada a las que él llevaba toda la vida usando para barrer en casa. Tenia un palo grueso y estilizado, las ramas del extremo no se encontraban enganchadas a una base plana si no que eran largas y estaban atadas al palo por lo que parecía una cuerda o tela. Le recordaba a las escobas viejas de las brujas en Halloween o las que se usaban para el jardín pero ésta tenia mucho mejor aspecto. La madera brillaba como si estuviera recién encerada y no había una sola hebra mas larga que las otras. Además justo donde la madera y las ramas se unían había una curiosa estructura de metal que tardó unos segundos en deducir que servia para apoyar los pies. No había ninguna duda: se trataba de una escoba voladora.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - le preguntó.

\- Es de la escuela, la he tomado prestada – respondió él. - Es un modelo más antiguo del que estoy acostumbrado pero no está mal.

\- ¿He de suponer por tu comentario anterior que así es como pensabas evitar mi muerte después de tirarme por el borde? - no pudo evitar pinchar un poco al mago en respuesta a su soberbia, estaba un poco harto de que Steve fuera tan bueno en todo.

En vez de responder, el mago se limitó a sonreír, apoyar un pie en el respaldo de la escoba y, tras un leve golpecito en el suelo con el otro pie, se elevó en el aire. Ni siquiera estaba propiamente sentado, tenía la escoba inclinada levemente y no la puso horizontal hasta estar a unos metros por encima de él. Entonces sí que se sentó y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente a su alrededor, bajando hasta el nivel de sus ojos y agarrando el mango con solo una mano.

\- Reconozco que la velocidad de este modelo es más limitada de lo que me gustaría pero no tengas ninguna duda de que te atraparía – le respondió aun sonriendo. - No tienes escapatoria Danno.

No supo si ofenderse o sentirse aliviado por el tono seguro de su amigo. Se limitó a seguir su vuelo con los ojos, asombrado y extasiado muy a su pesar por el simple hecho de ver a alguien realmente volar en una escoba. No era la primera vez que lo veía, por supuesto, pero si tan de cerca. Casi sin darse cuenta levantó una mano para acariciar la madera cuando Steve se detuvo en frente de él. La magia era alucinante.

\- Mi abuela solía asustarme con cuentos de brujas malas volando en escobas como esta cuando era pequeño – se encontró a sí mismo diciendo. - Sólo eran cuentos infantiles para hacernos dormir pero ahora realmente tengo una escoba voladora delante de mi.

No se hacía a la idea. Por más que pasaban las semanas o los meses en ese mundo seguía esperando despertar un día y descubrir que todo había sido sólo un sueño. Aunque había asistido a partidos de quidditch y había visto a niños volar en pequeñas escobas de colores en el callejón Diagon aun seguía asombrado de que fuera posible volar en escoba. Sus dedos recorrieron la madera, parándose momentáneamente en reseguir una inscripción que supuso seria el nombre del modelo. Ponía _Saeta de Fuego Suprema II_ en letras doradas y ligeramente inclinadas. No sabía si ese era un buen modelo o uno malo, pero la escoba parecía tener sus años puesto que, a pesar de estar claramente cuidada, la madera presentaba varias marcas de golpes y rasgaduras. Siguió recorriendo la escoba con los dedos, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que acabó chocando con la mano de Steve que aun agarraba el extremo de la escoba. Levantó la mirada, sorprendido de lo cerca que se encontraba del mago, que aun flotaba en el aire a unos centímetros de él y lo miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

\- Lo siento – musitó, soltando la escoba y apartándose un paso, sintiéndose estúpidamente incomodo de golpe.

\- Danno… - lo llamó el mago en voz casi inaudible. - ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo en la escoba?

Danny se quedó sin saber que decir. Su primera reacción era negarse, el miedo a caerse siempre presente en su mente. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Steve no lo dejaría caer y el mago tenía razón, ¿quien no había deseado alguna vez poder volar por los cielos?

\- Oh, estáis aquí – los saludó Chin justo en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Se giró hacia el origen de la voz y vio a su amigo llegar volando con otra escoba hasta aterrizar a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza, los magos y sus escobas. No podía negar que ahorrarse los escalones para llegar hasta allí arriba era un punto a favor de ellas, pero el riesgo de una caída era un mayor punto en contra.

\- Hola Chin – le devolvió el saludo. - ¿Lo tienes?

\- Si, aquí está – asintió el mago mientras sacaba un pergamino de un bolsillo interior. - Aun no está completo pero hay suficiente como para tener una idea aproximada.

Danny se acercó al pergamino mientras que Steve bajaba de la escoba y la dejaba a un lado antes de acercarse. Una vez extendido pudieron ver un dibujo del campo de Quidditch visto desde arriba. Chin sacó su varita, tocó el pergamino en varios puntos mientras murmuraba una serie de palabras en latín que Danny no logró entender y las lineas oscuras del dibujo empezaron a brillar. Danny notó la expansión del hechizo unos mili-segundos antes de que las lineas crecieran hasta salir del papel, brillando de tono azulado mientras no dejaban de crecer. Se intentó apartar cuando una de esas lineas iba a atravesarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Tampoco importó demasiado puesto que no percibió más efecto que una sensación fría en las zonas del cuerpo que habían estado en contacto con el hechizo. Pronto el “dibujo” había crecido hasta ser una replica casi exacta del estadio, sus lineas y curvas coincidiendo con las de la realidad. Y entonces empezaron a aparecer figuras humanoides medio difuminadas y con el mismo brillo azulado en los asientos a su alrededor. Algunas se movían en un ciclo repetitivo de movimientos que duraba solo uno segundos. En el aire una figura caía de una escoba durante unos metros para aparecer de nuevo en ésta y repetir el ciclo.

\- No está mal – dijo Steve mientras recogía de nuevo la escoba del asiento donde la había dejado y que ahora estaba ocupado por una figura azulada. - Es la primera vez que veo este hechizo, ¿quien lo ha conjurado?

\- El profesor de encantamientos – contestó Chin. - Es solo una representación rápida de la ubicación de los testimonios que ya hemos interrogado y de lo que vieron en el momento en que Ian fue disparado – explicó el mago. - Aun no hemos finalizado todos los interrogatorios pero pensé que quizás nos daba una idea general de la situación.

\- Desde luego es mucho más rápido que todo el papeleo que supondría pedir la autorización para registrar sus recuerdos – respondió el mago. - ¿La representación es precisa?

\- Está basada en las declaraciones de los testigos – asintió el mago. - Está sujeta a su percepción por supuesto pero es todo lo que podemos obtener por el momento.

\- Es suficiente, buen trabajo – aprobó Steve.

\- En realidad fue idea de Danny – confesó entonces Chin. - Lo sugirió cuando comentamos que no disponíamos de ninguna grabación del evento.

\- Por supuesto que fue cosa tuya – añadió Steve, mientras le sonreía y apoyaba su mano libre en su hombro. - Las ideas raras son tu fuerte Danno.

\- Si usárais cámaras de video como la gente normal no tendría que romperme los sesos con cosas tan básicas – refunfuñó él para ocultar que se sentía un poco avergonzado por el reconocimiento de los dos magos. - Las cosas son mucho mas sencillas en mi mundo.

\- Precisamente por eso te necesitamos aquí – insistió Steve. - No queremos que te aburras.

Danny se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir algo incomprensible en voz baja antes de fijarse en lo que supuso que era la figura de Ian. Le parecía que se inclinaba hacia la escuela, por lo que el disparo tuvo que venir del otro lado del lago pero estaba demasiado lejos para saber exactamente desde que punto del inmenso bosque.

\- Esta demasiado alto para verlo desde aquí – protestó en voz alta - ¿Como vamos a determinar con exactitud la trayectoria de la bala?

Los dos magos se miraron entre sí un momento antes de agarrar sus respectivas escobas y subirse a ellas. Por supuesto, ¿como no había pensado en ello? No había mejor forma de acercarse a la proyección mágica de un hombre cayéndose de una escoba voladora que con una escoba voladora.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - le preguntó Steve.

\- No gracias – se negó rápidamente. - Yo os espero aquí.

El mago pareció desilusionado por su respuesta pero asintió, golpeó el suelo y no tardo en elevarse. Danny se sentó en un asiento libre y observó como los dos magos llegaban hasta la figura en medio del campo. Los vio ponerse en la espalda de éste y, con un movimiento de varita, congelar el holograma justo en el momento en que la copia de Ian era golpeada. Tenia sentido, así iba a ser mucho más sencillo deducir el angulo correcto, tal y como suponía venia de algún punto del bosque. Se sintió impotente por unos momentos, quizás habría sido mejor ir con Steve. Una mirada fugaz a lo lejos que se encontraba el suelo lo convenció de que había hecho lo correcto. En pocos minutos vio a los magos regresar.

\- ¿Y bien? - se levantó al ver que se acercaban.

\- Por el angulo del impacto está claro que proviene de alguna parte del sector Oeste del bosque – le dijo Chin sin bajarse de la escoba.

\- Vamos a tener que ir a investigar esa zona, a ver si encontramos algo – decidió Steve.

\- Está bien, ¿cómo llegamos hasta allí? - les preguntó él, sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta sólo con la mirada nerviosa que intercambiaron los magos.

\- Es mejor que vayamos solo Chin y yo, el bosque está lleno de criaturas mágicas, podría ser peligroso – respondió Steve.

Eso lo cabreó. O sea que para interrogar a los sospechosos, tener ideas creativas o proteger sus espaldas si que lo necesitaban, pero cuando el trabajo se complicaba un poco, ¿era demasiado peligroso para él? ¡Como si no se hubiera pasado media vida encarcelando a la peor escoria del mundo!

\- Vaya, ya puestos, ¿quieres que te traiga un café? ¿O que te haga la colada? ¡¿O eso también es demasiado peligroso para mi, Steven?! - protestó enojado. - ¿Quieres que me quede en las oficinas y me encargue solo del papeleo? ¿Para eso mis doce años de servicio como detective serán suficiente? ¡¿Para eso no soy un incompetente?!

Chin parecía realmente incómodo con la situación pero Steve solo entrecerró los ojos y se puso aun más firme.

\- No vas a venir Danny, eres buen detective pero tienes cero conocimiento sobre criaturas mágicas o hechizos defensivos – sentenció el mago. - En estos bosques hay decenas de criaturas que ni siquiera sabes que existen, no estás preparado.

\- ¡¿Preparado?! - gritó él. - ¿Que clase de preparación necesito? Solo necesito apuntar y disparar.

\- ¿Te crees capaz de matar a un hombre-lobo con una bala? - contra-atacó Steve. - Porque ya te digo ahora que si no son de plata no te van a servir de nada. Y eso sin hablar de las acromántulas o los hipogrifos.

Racionalmente Danny sabía que Steve tenia razón. Era cierto que no conocía ni la mitad de los peligros de ese mundo, no tenia ni idea de que tipo de criaturas eran las que Steve estaba nombrando ni como defenderse de ellas. Sabía que tenia razón, su parte racional lo sabía, pero aun así esa situación le molestaba y mucho.

\- ¡Bien que me las he apañado hasta ahora! - le replicó.

Tenía claro del porqué le cabreaba tanto que lo apartaran. Le molestaba porque le hacía sentir impotente e innecesario, alguien que necesitaba protección en vez de ser alguien que protegía. Y él siempre había sido un protector, incluso antes de ser policía y decidir dedicar su vida a proteger a los demás ya era sobre-protector con su hermano y sus hermanas. Necesitaba ser capaz de proteger a los demás, ese era él y si no podía hacerlo entonces… entonces dejaría de ser quien era.

\- No hay nada que discutir, Danny – lo cortó secamente el mago. - Ocúpate de que el cadáver sea trasladado debidamente y de supervisar las interrogaciones restantes. Es una orden.

Una orden. Era la primera vez que Steve le daba una orden directa. Objetivamente sabia que el mago era el líder del equipo y, por lo tanto, su superior en rango pero nunca antes le habían dado importancia. Es más, Steve le había repetido una vez tras otra que eran compañeros, iguales. Al parecer solo lo decía por decir.

\- Lo que usted diga, jefe – gruñó enojado antes de girarse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

Empezó a descender, saltando los peldaños de dos en dos e ignorando la voz de Steve llamándole. Estaba demasiado cabreado para escuchar. Sabia que no tenia derecho a estar enojado con el mago, él era el jefe y solo hacía lo mejor para el equipo. En realidad estaba más cabreado consigo mismo, por su ignorancia de ese mundo y sus peligros. ¿Cómo podía pretender proteger a Grace si ni siquiera sabía de que tenía que protegerla?

\- Danny, no te pongas así – oyó a Chin decirle desde muy cerca.

Se giró hacia la voz y vio al mago volando en su escoba a unos metros de él, fuera de la estructura de madera por donde él estaba bajando. Resopló con enojo antes de seguir descendiendo.

\- No empieces tu también, Chin– le recriminó. - ¿Te ha enviado Steve?

\- No, y no necesito que me envíe nadie – le respondió. - El Bosque Prohibido es realmente peligroso Danny, incluso para nosotros.

\- Vaya, así que tu también crees que soy un cero a la izquierda – concluyó él antes de acelerar el paso.

\- Venga ya Danny, sabes que nadie piensa eso – rebatió el mago. - ¿Por qué te pones así? Pareces un crío.

Chin tenía razón. Steve también tenía razón. Sabía que a veces se comportaba de forma absurda y emocional, sabía que cuando algo le afectaba de verdad se convertía en el enano gruñón de Blancanieves. Y también sabía que esa era su respuesta al miedo, a la impotencia. Era consciente de ello pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Le ocurrió cuando su compañera fue asesinada enfrente suyo, cuando tuvo que testificar en contra de un amigo y cuando Rachel le pidió el divorcio. Se detuvo justo en la salida de las gradas.

\- Se que Steve tiene razón – confesó sin mirar a su amigo. - Se que soy un negado para todo lo que refiere a vuestro mundo y normalmente no me importa demasiado.

Chin aterró a su lado pero no dijo nada. Mejor así, no sabía si podría continuar si el mago lo interrumpía.

\- No me importa no saber el nombre del titulo que los chavales se sacan en la escuela, ni las reglas del quidditch, o no saber lanzar conjuros – continuó. - Pero a veces... a veces me siento impotente. Cuando Steve fue a ese callejón lleno de tiendas de magia negra, cuando atacaron los Dementores o incluso lo de hoy – intento justificarse. - Estoy harto de quedarme al margen, ¡eso no es para mi!

\- Danny sabes que es normal que no estés habituado a según que cosas – le dijo entonces Chin. - No hace ni medio año que sabes que eres un mago, es imposible que sepas todo lo que hay que saber de nuestro mundo.

\- Lo se, se que es estúpido pero no soy alguien que necesite protección – respondió. - ¡No quiero ser alguien que necesite protección, Chin!

El mago lo escuchaba con atención, sin decir nada ni recriminándole por su arrebato.

\- No soy ni un niño ni una princesa en peligro, no necesito la protección de nadie – repitió con tozudez.

\- No se trata de eso, Danny – insistió el mago. - ¿Sabes cuantos años estuve estudiando y entrenando para ser auror? No se trata solo de enfrentarse a magos oscuros, también nos adiestraron para defendernos contra muchos tipos de criaturas mágicas – le explicó. - No todas son agresivas, pero muchas son territoriales o tienen patrones de conducta particulares que hay que respectar si no se quiere tener que combatir. Eso sin mencionar las razas que están legalmente protegidas y que idealmente no deberían salir lastimadas en un enfrentamiento.

Todo eso sonaba muy complejo, a años de entrenamiento y estudio. Tenia sentido, tenia todo el maldito sentido del mundo pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos impotente.

\- Si quieres puedo irte enseñando a ratos libres o si lo prefieres hay cursos para adultos que puedes hacer – seguía diciendo Chin. - Pero vas a necesitar tiempo, no quieras arriesgarte antes de estar preparado.

Danny cerró los ojos y se pinchó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Chin tenía razón. Steve también. Racionalmente sabía que no estaba preparado para según que cosas. Necesitaba entrenamiento, como si fuera un policía novato de nuevo.

\- Es sólo… - musitó en un hilo de voz. - ¿Como voy a proteger a Grace así?

Entonces Chin se acercó y lo agarró de los hombros.

\- Grace va a estar a salvo, Danny – le aseguró. - No vamos a dejar que le pase nada, te lo aseguro. Y te enseñaremos sobre nuestro mundo, igual que tu nos estas ayudando a entender aspectos del tuyo.

Danny respiró profundamente y asintió. Eso era absurdo, se sentía patético. Había montado un numerito para nada.

\- Lo siento Chin– se disculpó, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Chin solo le sonrió y apretó sus hombros unos momentos antes de dejarlo ir. Entonces se sacó el pergamino con el hechizo de un bolsillo interno de su túnica y se lo entregó.

\- ¿Puedes devolver esto? - le pidió. - ¿Y echarle un ojo a Kono por mi? Creo que he metido la pata con ella.

\- ¿Y eso? - le preguntó curioso.

\- Le he pedido que se mantuviera al margen de esta investigación, que se tomara un día libre, por su relación con Ian – le explicó. - No quiero que sufra.

\- Y supongo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien – concluyó él. - Quizás te sorprenda pero en mi mundo los policías e investigadores no tenemos permitido trabajar en casos de conocidos o familiares. Se considera que en esos casos el factor emocional impide que podamos ser objetivos y racionales.

Chin parecía sorprendido pero enseguida asintió.

\- Si, creo que es una buena filosofía – aprobó el mago. - Te la encargo, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny asintió y se quedó quieto mientras el mago subía de nuevo a su escoba y volvía con Steve, que seguía flotando en las alturas. Los observó hasta que se alejaron rumbo al bosque antes de girarse y empezar a andar hacia el castillo.

* * *

El interior del castillo era impresionante. No solo por la dimensión de las salas ni por los muros de piedra o las armaduras decorando cada esquina si no por la magia llenando cada rincón. Las mismas armaduras, por ejemplo, poseían algún encantamiento puesto que relucían de color rosa oscuro a sus ojos, de un tono que Danny aun no había visto en ningún objeto mágico pero que no dudaba que a su hija le encantaría. El movimiento de estudiantes arriba y abajo por las escaleras y los pasillos dejaba una estela de magia detrás de ellos y al pasar por delante de las puertas de lo que parecía un enorme comedor le pareció ver por unos segundos un cielo nublado donde debería haber el techo de roca. Incluso las paredes de piedra parecían desprender calor cuando las tocaba a pesar del frío que empezaba a hacer en el exterior, por lo que enseguida entendió que lo que notaba era magia. Magia cálida y acogedora, familiar y protectora. Danny sintió como, a pesar de ser consciente de su origen, esa magia lo envolvía y lo hacia sentir un poco más seguro, un poco más protegido. Se preguntó si los demás podían notar esa influencia o si sería solo él.

Encontró a Kono en una sala lateral, sentada frente una mesa con una taza humeante entre las manos y rostro afligido. Le dio las gracias al auror que lo había guiado hasta allí y le pidió que le devolviera el pergamino a su dueño antes de entrar.

\- Hey, ¿que estás haciendo aún aquí? - le preguntó sin andarse por las ramas. - Creía que Chin te había mandado para casa.

\- También el jefe – confesó la bruja desviando la mirada.

Danny se acercó y decidió sentarse enfrente de la bruja.

\- Mira, realmente no quiero ver esa cara que pone Steve cuando no hacemos lo que nos pide – le dijo, intentando imitarla. - La llamo “mirada de estreñido”.

Eso arrancó una sonrisa de Kono, por lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Lo se, yo tampoco – contestó ella antes de quedarse callada de nuevo.

Danny se tomó un momento para observarla bien. Lucía mal, ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, hombros caídos, cabeza ligeramente encogida y mirada llena de tristeza. Lo entendía, sobretodo después de la historia que Chin les había contado. Lo entendía pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

\- Kono, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no puedes culparte a ti misma por lo que ha pasado - le repitió, sabiendo que no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera la bruja no le creería. - ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – afirmó ella pero sin convicción. - Es solo que… me sentía impotente allí.

No pudo evitar sentirse identificado con esa emoción, sobretodo después de lo sucedido en el campo de Quidditch.

\- No eres la única – confesó para proseguir al ver que había captado el interés de su amiga. - Steve y Chin han ido a investigar en el bosque pero al parecer yo no tengo permitido ir con ellos porque es demasiado peligroso para mi.

Sabía que estaba hablando con rencor y que ese sentimiento se podía notar con facilidad en su tono pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Es cierto que es peligroso – asintió la bruja. - Pero no tengo claro que tengan derecho a decir si puedes o no ir, deberías poder decidir por ti mismo.

\- No, se que tienen razón, ni siquiera se que hay allí y aun menos sabría que hacer si algo nos atacara – reconoció él. - Se que les seria un estorbo pero aun así…

\- Aun así sentirse incapaz de no hacer nada es peor que arriesgarse y salir herido – completó Kono por él.

No pudo hacer nada más que asentir porque así era precisamente como se sentía. Impotente e incapaz, y lo odiaba.

\- No me gusta que los demás sientan que deben protegerme – continuó él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con lo fácil que le resultaba hablar de esas cosas con la bruja. - Así no es como debería ser.

\- Nosotros somos los que tenemos que proteger a los demás – añadió Kono, claramente sintiéndose como él.

\- Si, se supone que los policías llegamos y salvamos el día pero algunas veces simplemente no podemos – concluyó él, recordando las veces que había llegado tarde para salvar a alguien. - Con magia o sin ella, esto no cambia.

Kono se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante unos minutos. Él tampoco dijo nada, no era necesario, de alguna forma sentía que en algunos aspectos Kono y él eran parecidos. No pretendía comparar su frustración con el dolor de la bruja pero él también había pasado por situaciones similares en el pasado, también había visto morir a personas que conocía y que le importaban.

\- ¿Alguna vez tuviste un profesor o profesora que te marcara? - le preguntó entonces la bruja, mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Alguien que te hiciera ver todo de una forma diferente?

Danny nunca había tenido un profesor así pero automaticamente pensó en su primer capitán, cuando aun era un policía novato. Él lo impulsó a ir más allá, a no parar hasta atrapar al culpable, a no rendirse pero a la vez a no dejarse llevar por la rabia. Él fue quien lo empujó a ser mejor y quien lo animó cuando decidió convertirse en detective.

\- Si, tuve al mejor capitán posible cuando recién empezaba a ser policía – le contó. - Me enseñó todo lo que sabía y me alentó a ir mas allá, es por él que ahora soy un detective tan brillante.

La bruja sonrió al oír su modesta opinión de sí mismo antes de ponerse seria de nuevo.

\- Pues Ian fue mi capitán – le empezó a contar. - Volar era más que una afición para él. Era el viento y el sol, y el cielo y la sensación de libertad, de no tener barreras. Para él volar era parte de él mismo, lo era todo – le explicó con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa triste. - Y nos trasmitió eso a sus alumnos y nos hizo mejores personas.

No había nada que Danny pudiera decir a eso, nada que nadie pudiera hacer. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que volar significaba para Kono, incluso ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder jugar profesionalmente. Hacía que su temor a caer palideciera en comparación a esa pasión.

\- Necesito compensarle de alguna forma por todo lo que hizo por mi – terminó diciéndole la bruja. - Y no puedo hacerlo aquí sentada.

\- Lo entiendo – le respondió.

Y lo hacía. De verdad que lo hacía. Si Ian había sido alguien tan importante para Kono, alguien que la había marcado tan profundamente no sólo entendía que la bruja quisiera atrapar a su asesino con tanto fervor, él también lo deseaba. Pero por el momento no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la bruja volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Dices que los chicos han ido al bosque? - le preguntó. - ¿A que exactamente?

\- Logramos identificar la zona aproximada desde donde se produjo el disparo – le explicó. - Basándonos en el holograma que nos conseguiste con las entrevistas.

Pudo notar claramente como la tensión en los hombros de la bruja disminuía un poco al oírle decir eso.

\- Entonces el hechizo sirvió – musitó ella.

\- Si, no es tan fiable como una grabación pero nos ha dado un indicio – la tranquilizó. - Lo que me recuerda a algo que quería preguntaros.

\- ¿El que?

\- Chin me ha contado que las cámaras de video no funcionan aquí porque hay demasiada magia en el aire – le explicó. - Pero las de fotografía instantánea al parecer si que funcionan y me preguntaba por que algunas sí y otras no.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea – confesó la bruja. - Sólo se que la tecnología muggle generalmente no funciona en Hogwarts a no ser que haya sido adaptada mágicamente.

\- Pero entonces, ¿cómo puede alguien haber usado un arma muggle en los terrenos del castillo? - preguntó él. - Si la tecnología muggle no funciona aquí, ¿por qué usar esa arma?

Kono se lo quedó mirando unos momentos con la boca abierta, claramente sorprendida.

\- Pues no lo se pero tienes razón, no debería haber funcionado – le dio la razón, confundida. - A no ser que estemos equivocados y no toda la tecnología muggle se vea afectada por la magia.

Eso tenia más sentido. ¿Y si sólo se neutralizaban aparatos que usaran ondas o electricidad? Como la radio, las señales por satélite que usaban los móviles, Internet o incluso las pilas o baterías de una cámara de video. Quizás todo lo que no necesitara una fuente de alimentación no se veía afectado.

\- Tenemos que hablar con el director – decidió entonces. - Si las armas no se ven afectadas por la protección mágica de los terrenos puede que alguien más salga herido.

Kono asintió y se levantó de la silla casi sin esperarle. Se apresuró a seguirla hasta una sala cercana donde se estaban llevando a cabo los últimos interrogatorios. El director Longbottom no se encontraba allí y cuando preguntaron por él les dijeron que se encontraba en su despacho. Un profesor se ofreció a llevarles hasta el lugar así que lo siguieron. Subieron varias escaleras que, para sorpresa de Danny, se movían solas de vez en cuando, y no se refería a moverse como las escaleras automáticas de cualquier centro comercial. Estas escaleras de piedra se desenganchaban de arriba y abajo y giraban solas en el aire hasta conectar dos pisos opuestos, muchas veces llevándolos a la planta errónea, obligándolos a bajar o subir de nuevo el piso que se habían saltado. Completamente contra-productivo.

Al final se detuvieron en frente de una estatua enorme con forma de una criatura mitad pájaro, mitad algo de cuatro patas. Entonces el profesor murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír y la estatua empezó a girar sobre sí misma, haciendo aparecer unas escaleras de piedra que ascendían con ella. Los magos y su dramatismo nunca dejaban de sorprender a Danny. Kono y él subieron a las escaleras en movimiento, que los llevaron hasta la parte alta de una pequeña torre y terminaron en frente de una gran puerta de roble. Llamaron y entraron cuando las puertas se abrieron solas. Y allí Danny tuvo que detenerse un momento a contemplar la estancia. Tan solo entrar lo primero que uno se encontraba era una amplia sala circular dividida en tres niveles superpuestos, en la parte baja estaba la puerta, varias plantas extrañas repartidas por la estancia, enormes estanterías llenas de libros y otros cachivaches, y las altas paredes llenas de retratos de magos y brujas. Despues de un par de escalones, en el segundo nivel, se encontraba un escritorio grande con algunas sillas y detrás el retrato a cuerpo entero de una bruja entrada en años con una túnica verde larga, sombrero puntiagudo y gafas apostadas en la punta de su nariz. A ambos lados del escritorio subían unas escaleras haciendo un arco, conectándose en el centro y dejando entrever la última estancia, igual de repleta de artilugios raros y con un enorme telescopio en el centro. Fue allí precisamente donde apareció el director Longbottom.

\- Detective Williams, Auror Kalakaua – los saludó mientras empezaba a descender las escaleras. - No esperaba su llegada, ¿ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia?

\- No, todo está en orden – le respondió Kono. - Ya casi hemos finalizado con los interrogatorios, los chicos están colaborando mucho.

\- Me alegra oírlo – asintió el mago. - Pero pasen, siéntense, ¿en que puedo ayudarles entonces?

\- Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de la tecnología muggle en sus terrenos – le dijo él mientras se sentaba, yendo directo a la cuestión.

\- Me temo que no podré ayudarle mucho con eso – le contestó el mago, frunciendo el cejo. - No entiendo de muggles, la verdad.

\- Verá, la cuestión es que estamos bastante seguros de que Ian fue golpeado con una arma muggle de larga distancia – explicó Kono. - Probablemente un rifle o una escopeta, aun estamos investigándolo, pero el hecho es que fue asesinado usando tecnología muggle en terrenos de la escuela.

\- Tenia entendido que la magia interfería con este tipo de tecnología – añadió Danny.

El director parecía confundido pero preocupado.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que yo creía – afirmó éste. - La magia tiende a estropear cualquier aparato electrónico a más de un kilómetro de distancia del límite de los terrenos – les confirmó. - A parte de que tanto el castillo como los terrenos se encuentran bajo poderosos hechizos de ocultación y repulsión de muggles. Que yo sepa ningún muggle ha puesto un solo pie dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la época de los fundadores.

\- ¿Incluye eso el lago y el bosque? - insistió Kono.

\- Si, todo el lago y parte del bosque – enfatizó el mago.

Eso descartaba la opción de que el disparo se hubiera efectuado desde fuera de la zona protegida. Danny repasó mentalmente lo que sabían hasta el momento, recordando un detalle que había mencionado el director.

\- Ha dicho que afectaba a los aparatos electrónicos, ¿pero que pasa en el caso de aparatos con un mecanismo mecánico? - le preguntó. - Como un reloj o una pistola, por ejemplo.

Y dicho eso, sacó la suya y se la mostró al director. No le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa y curiosidad del mago. Estaba claro que no tenia ni idea de que era eso que tenia delante.

\- Esto es una arma muggle sencilla – le explicó. - No funciona con baterías ni electricidad, sólo con pólvora que al ser incendiada explota y hace salir la bala a alta velocidad – dicho eso le quitó las balas y se la pasó al mago. - Ahora es inofensiva, tranquilo.

Éste la cogió con cuidado y la estudió desde varios ángulos, haciéndola girar con las manos.

\- Curioso artefacto – musitó. - ¿Y dice que esto es una arma? ¿Es lo que ha matado a Ian? – les preguntó, a lo que ellos asintieron. - Parece tan… inofensiva.

\- Pues creame que no lo es – lo dijo mientras la recuperaba. - Esta arma es de corto alcance pero hay otras parecidas con un alcance mucho mayor.

Ante eso el mago se tensó.

\- ¿Esta insinuando que el asesino aun anda cerca y puede intentar lastimar a alguien más?

\- Por lo que sabemos el objetivo sólo era Ian pero no podemos estar seguros – argumentó Danny. - Le he enseñado mi pistola porque creo que debería considerar establecer ciertas medidas de seguridad en los terrenos para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder.

El mago se quedó en silencio unos momentos, claramente valorando esa suggerencia.

\- Es una buena recomendación, Neville – se oyó una voz femenina en la sala. - Siempre y cuando sea cierto que esas armas muggle funcionan en Hogwarts.

Danny parpadeó antes de mirar confuso a Kono. La voz era muy diferente a la de la bruja pero no había ninguna otra mujer en la sala. Ésta sin embargo tenia los ojos fijos en el cuadro de detrás del director.

\- Me alegro de verla, profesora McGonagall – dijo entonces.

\- Siento su pérdida, señorita Kalakaua – volvió a decir la voz, Danny se giró asombrado hacia el cuadro. - Ian era un gran mago.

La bruja en túnica verde del cuadro estaba hablando con Kono. Eso era realmente surrealista. Los ojos de la bruja de la pintura se movieron hacia él y Danny se sintió analizado como si fuera un insecto bajo un microscopio. Analizado por una pintura, quien lo hubiera dicho.

\- La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, como siempre – dijo entonces el director. - Pero antes de asustar a los demás profesores necesito ver lo que estas “armas muggles” pueden hacer. Para saber del cierto que son una amenaza real.

Eso lo sorprendió, acostumbrado a que la gente supiera lo que una pistola podía hacer por sentido común, incluso si nunca habían visto una de cerca. Nunca antes un adulto le había exigido que le demostrara que una pistola era peligrosa, simplemente era algo que se sabía. Aunque para los magos estaba claro que no era tan evidente.

\- ¿Como quiere que se lo demuestre? - le preguntó. - ¿Quiere verme disparar?

\- Si, eso sería suficiente – aceptó el mago. - Cuando quiera.

\- Si vamos a hacer practicas de tiro deberíamos salir a los terrenos – pidió él. - No es que tengamos mucho espacio aquí dentro precisamente, puede ser peligroso.

\- No se preocupe por eso, estas paredes han soportado mucho más de lo que puede llegar a imaginarse – insistió el mago. - Hay un hechizo de protección en los muros, le aseguro que nadie saldrá lastimado.

Danny no las tenia todas pero desistió de insistir. Se levantó.

\- ¿Hay algo a lo que pueda apuntar? - le preguntó. - ¿Algo que no le importe que se rompa?

El director sonrió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una diana de madera de la nada. Con otro movimiento lo movió hacía un trozo de pared vacío. Danny asintió antes de ponerse en posición a unos metros. No creía que hubiera riesgo de que la bala rebotara, probablemente se quedaría clavada en la madera de la diana o en la roca de detrás. Aun así se alejó unos pasos más y le indicó a Longbottom que se pusiera a sus espaldas

\- Espera Danny – lo llamó Kono. - Déjamelo a mi.

La bruja había se había levantado tras sacar la pequeña pistola que él mismo le había regalado hacia ya varias semanas.

\- ¿Seguro? - le preguntó, inseguro de la habilidad de la bruja.

\- Seguro, he estado practicando – le aseguró ésta.

\- De acuerdo entonces – asintió. - Tu misma.

La bruja se colocó en la posición correcta mientras Danny supervisaba desde detrás suyo. Notó a Kono inspirar profundamente antes de apuntar y disparar. La bala atravesó la madera y cayó al suelo tras chocar con la pared. El agujero en la diana podia verse claramente a unos centímetros del centro.

\- Buen tiro – le dijo. - Con un poco mas de práctica la próxima vez darás en el objetivo.

La bruja le dio un codazo en protesta a su comentario antes de guardar de nuevo su arma y coger la diana agujereada y la bala chafada. Danny se volvió hacia el otro mago.

\- Supongo que esto resuelve nuestra mutua cuestión – le dijo. - Las armas de fuego simples sí que sirven en lugares con magia. Quien sabe que más funcionará.

Longbottom estaba estudiando el agujero dejado en la madera con clara preocupación en el rostro.

\- Tiene razón Detective, al parecer nuestros antepasados juzgaron erróneamente la tecnología muggle. O quizás simplemente ha progresado más de lo que previeron – aceptó el director. - No volverá a suceder. Por el momento voy a ordenar a los alumnos que no salgan a los terrenos hasta que concluya su investigación.

\- Eso nos sería de gran ayuda por ahora – asintió él antes de insistir. - Entonces, ¿que opina de tomar medidas de seguridad adicionales en un futuro próximo?

\- Reuniré al profesorado y juntos estudiaremos como enfrentar la situación. Será necesario tener claro que tipo de armas, muggles o mágicas, no pueden ser introducidas en nuestra escuela y tomar precauciones para evitarlo – decidió el mago. - Es evidente que nuestra arrogancia e ignorancia ha puesto en peligro a nuestros alumnos, no podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

Danny asintió satisfecho, era difícil que volviera a pasar algo parecido en mucho tiempo, pero si había ocurrido una vez podía repetirse. Él normalmente no aprobaba la paranoia o la seguridad excesiva, y aun menos en edificios públicos, pero consideraba que era necesario como mínimo estar informado de la existencia de ese tipo de armas y de lo que podían hacer. Lo mejor en esos casos era estar bien informados antes de tener que lamentarlo después.

\- Me alegra oír que tomarán precauciones al respecto – asintió Danny. - Si puedo ayudar en algo dígamelo.

\- Así lo haré – asintió Longbottom. - Muchas gracias Detective por informarme sobre ello.

\- No ha sido nada, yo soy el primer interesado en que la escuela sea segura puesto que si todo va bien mi hija será alumna suya el año que viene – respondió él. - Ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que volver al trabajo.

\- Por supuesto, espero que encuentren al culpable – los despidió el mago. - Y le aseguro que estaremos encantados de tener a su hija entre el alumnado, Detective.

Tras otra breve despedida, Kono y él salieron del despacho, descendiendo con las escaleras y gárgola mágicas.

\- Hemos perdido el tiempo – musitó Kono.

\- Yo no lo veo así – la contradijo él.

\- No hemos obtenido ninguna información nueva ni nada que nos sea de utilidad para el caso – insistió Kono.

\- Cierto, pero hemos ayudado a evitar que algo así pueda repetirse – afirmó él, convencido. - Y además hemos obtenido confirmación de lo que sospechábamos.

\- ¿Qué es? - inquirió ella, confundida.

\- Que el arma homicida es muggle y que, aunque no podemos descartar que el tirador fuera un muggle, por fuerza tuvo que haber un mago implicado. Ya lo has oído: un muggle por sí mismo nunca habría podido pasar las barreras de protección del castillo – prosiguió él. - Está claro que hay un mago o bruja involucrado en esto. Alguien que sabía bien donde estaría Ian en cada momento y desde donde obtendría un buen tiro.

\- Por lo que se trata sin ninguna duda de algo premeditado por alguien que conocía bien la exhibición que Ian iba a hacer – concluyó Kono. - Alguien del equipo o relacionado de algún modo con ellos.

\- Evidentemente, Dra Watson – asintió él, riendo ante la cara de confusión de la bruja.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - le preguntó, claramente sin entender su referencia.

\- Déjalo, cosas de mi mundo – le quitó importancia.

\- ¡Eso no es justo, Danny! - protestó la bruja. - ¡Cuéntamelo!

Él sólo soltó una carcajada antes de pararse a mitad pasillo. ¿Era hacía la derecha o la izquierda?

\- Oye Kono, tu conoces el castillo, ¿verdad?

La bruja soltó una carcajada antes de empezar a andar hacía la derecha.

\- Viví aquí durante cinco cursos así que sí – le respondió. - Yo te guío, no sufras.

Tardaron casi media hora en volver a la entrada principal, mucho más de lo debido por culpa de una combinación de escaleras que se movían sin aviso y paredes falsas que aparecían de la nada, escondiendo su camino. Ese castillo era el caos personificado y Danny no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que el edificio estaba jugando con ellos. ¿Podían los edificios mágicos tener vida propia?

Cuando llegaron a la salida el sol ya se encontraba en todo lo alto y dos figuras se acercaban volando en escobas desde el lago. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber quienes eran.

\- Ahí vienen – los señaló a su compañera.

Kono los miró con rostro serio unos momentos antes de volverse hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer? - le preguntó. - Apuesto a que la comida ya está siendo servida en el comedor.

\- Espera, espera, espera – la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo. - ¿Vas a abandonarme con esos dos?

\- No quiero tener que discutir de nuevo con Chin– confesó la bruja.

\- Y yo estoy harto de pelearme con Steve – replicó él pero terminó cediendo a los ojos de cachorrito abandonado que le puso Kono. - Está bien, pero me deberás una.

\- Te traeré tus Dónuts favoritos cada mañana durante toda la semana – le sonrió ésta antes de inclinarse para besarle una mejilla. - Gracias Danny, te veo en un momento.

Eso fue inesperado. Se tocó la mejilla, incrédulo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que una chica que no fuera de la familia o una cita le había besado la mejilla. Observó a la bruja alejarse antes de quitarle importancia al beso y empezar a andar hacia los magos que ya casi habían llegado a su altura. Pocos minutos despues éstos aterrizaron en frente de él y bajaron de las escobas.

\- Hola Danny – lo saludó Chin con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el paseo? - le respondió él, echándole miradas de reojo a Steve.

El moreno aun no había dicho nada y lucía una cara completamente inexpresiva. Llevaba en la mano un objeto alargado que Danny no lograba identificar y una bolsa de evidencias.

\- Fructífero – le dijo éste escuetamente antes de tirarle la bolsa. - Encontramos esto.

Danny pilló la bolsa de plástico al vuelo, contenía un casquillo de bala de lo que parecía una escopeta. No estaba seguro, iban a tener que mandarlo a balística, a ver si sacaban algo de ello.

\- ¿Dónde esta Kono? - oyó que le preguntaba Chin.

\- En el comedor, pillando algo de comer – le explicó distraídamente mientras seguía examinando el casquillo. - No hay duda de que es de nuestro tirador – asintió él. - ¿Algo más?

\- Estaba en territorio de los centauros – fue la respuesta de Steve antes de que sin más le pasara por el lado y empezara a andar hacia dentro del castillo.

Danny se quedó helado. Steve lo estaba ignorando. Bueno, quizás no lo estaba ignorando exactamente pero se comportaba con él como si fueran desconocidos. Nada de sonrisas, ni golpes en el hombro, ni motes. Se giró para verlo alejarse sin entender a que venia eso. Oyó a Chin suspirar a su lado.

\- ¿Me está ignorando? - le preguntó, necesitaba una segunda opinión.

\- Está de mala leche desde lo del campo de Quidditch – le respondió Chin, encogiéndose de hombros.

Danny ya casi había olvidado la discusión que habían tenido, a él ya se le había pasado por completo el enojo y sinceramente le sorprendió que Steve siguiera mosqueado por eso. Sobretodo porque si alguien tenia derecho a estar enojado era él y no el mago.

\- ¿Por nuestra pelea? - especificó él. - Es un poco dramático, ¿no? No hay para tanto.

\- A mi no me metas en medio Danny – protestó su amigo mientras empezaba a andar hacia el castillo. - Lo que sea que tengáis que arreglar ya sois mayorcitos para hacerlo solos.

\- No hay nada que arreglar – insistió él. - Y en todo caso quien tendría que estar cabreado soy yo y no él.

\- Yo soy terreno neutral – repitió Chin. - No voy a opinar al respecto.

Danny bufó, exasperado. Steve era un exagerado, no había sido para tanto. Discutían constantemente, y aunque era cierto que esa vez le había molestado realmente que el mago lo dejara de lado, en el fondo entendía sus motivos.

\- Por cierto, ¿que es eso de los centauros? - preguntó entonces, recordando lo que Steve había dicho. - Espera, ¿existen? Y por centauros os referís a esa bestias medio hombre, medio caballo, ¿no?

\- Claro que existen – le respondió el mago. - Pero no los llames bestias porque no lo son, son tan inteligentes como los humanos, tienen gran afinidad con la magia y una complexa cultura propia – le explicó. - Están clasificados en el Ministerio como criaturas mágicas pero sólo por un conflicto político que tienen con las arpías y los vampiros; en realidad deberían ser considerados iguales a los magos.

¿Arpías y vampiros? O sea que esos monstruos realmente existían. ¿Y desde cuando éstos tenían desacuerdos políticos con los centauros? Casi le daba miedo preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis que era territorio de los centauros? - le preguntó entonces. - ¿Os habéis encontrado alguno en el lugar?

\- Había marcas suyas en los arboles y hemos encontrado una flecha – le explicó el mago señalando lo que llevaba Steve. - Los centauros apenas se relacionan con los magos así que marcan los límites de su territorio con el símbolo del clan, como advertencia.

Advertencia. Genial, eso sonaba de maravilla. Entraron al castillo y notó cómo Chin se dirigía directamente al comedor. Lo siguió sin dudar.

\- ¿Crees que están implicados en el asesinato? - le preguntó a Chin, sin saber que pensar.

\- No lo creo, como mucho será cosa de un solitario – le respondió éste. - Los centauros de la tribu que vive en el bosque son bastante pacíficos y nunca han tenido ningún problema con los magos de Hogsmeade o de Hogwarts.

Con eso entraron al comedor y Danny se quedó sin habla. La sala era inmensa, del tamaño de un campo de fútbol o aun más grande. Había cuatro largas mesas de madera con bancos a ambos lados y una quinta mesa con sillas individuales en vez de un solo banco al final de la sala, perpendicular a las demás. No le costó demasiado deducir que esa última era la mesa de los profesores. Tal y como había vislumbrado antes al pasar por enfrente de la puerta, camino del despacho del director, esa sala no tenia techo. En vez de eso había una especie de substancia que imitaba nubes en constante movimiento.

\- Es un hechizo que imita el cielo de afuera – le explicó Chin al ver lo que observaba. - Es especialmente impresionante los días de tormenta.

\- Me lo imagino – sólo pudo responder él, medio ausente.

\- ¡Estamos aquí, chicos! - los llamó Kono desde el extremo de una de las mesas.

Chin y él se encaminaron hacia allí. Danny se fijó en que a parte de su grupo también había algunos aurores comiendo, en la misma mesa pero a cierta distancia de ellos. Además había repartidos algunos chicos en el resto de mesas con libros y pergaminos, aparentemente estudiando. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Chin se sentó al lado de su prima así que a él no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse al lado del otro mago.

\- Es un poco pronto para la comida pero los elfos nos han preparado algo rápido – decía en ese momento la bruja.

Danny miró incrédulo lo que tenían enfrente. En la mesa había una cacerola con algo caldoso, un plato lleno a los topes de verduras variadas, otro con un par de pescados grandes, una bandeja con patatas asadas, otra con costillas de ternera y una última con lo que parecía un pollo entero. Además había tres grandes jarras: dos con agua y una con lo que sospechaba que era algún tipo de zumo. Era la cantidad de comida que Danny usualmente solo veía para Navidad en casa de sus padres; si eso era “algo rápido” no quería saber como eran las comidas diarias. Se sirvió un poco de cada plato, indeciso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo estaba delicioso.

\- Dios, esto esta buenísimo – no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

\- Siempre es así aquí, los elfos de Hogwarts son grandes cocineros – le sonrió Kono. - No sabes lo difícil que era contenerse para mantener la línea cuando era estudiante.

\- ¿Creéis que harán comida a domicilio? - preguntó él en tono jocoso.

Kono y Chin sonrieron a su broma pero Steve se mantuvo impasible. Lo miró de reojo, el mago seguía con su cara de póquer. Eso era ridículo. Se obligó a centrarse en la comida e ignorarlo. No fue hasta que no aparecieron los postres de la nada que Steve no habló.

\- De acuerdo, ¿que tenemos hasta ahora? - dijo con tono serio.

\- Sabemos que Ian fue abatido en el aire por una arma muggle en los terrenos – empezó Chin. - El disparo se realizó desde el bosque, al parecer desde territorio de los centauros. ¿Creéis que están involucrados?

\- No lo creo pero no podemos descartar nada – le respondió Steve, depositando una flecha larga de madera en la mesa. - Ya he solicitado al Guardabosques que le mandara un mensaje al líder de los Kapu, Kawika. Nos encontraremos con ellos en una hora.

\- ¿Los Kapu? - preguntó Danny.

\- Es la tribu de centauros que vive en este bosque – le explicó Chin.

\- Oh. ¿Y por que tenemos que hablar con su líder? - insistió él. - ¿Por qué no directamente los detenemos e interrogamos?

\- Porque son centauros – dijo Kono, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. - No podemos detener a un centauro, va contra la ley.

Eso no lo sabia. Nadie le había dicho nada de ello. Para ser justos ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

\- Danny, en este mundo hay más especies inteligentes a parte de los humanos – le explicó entonces Steve, aparentemente decidiendo hacer una tregua momentánea. - Cada una con una cultura y leyes propias. El Ministerio tiene pactos con la mayoría de esas sociedades pero las relaciones a veces son tensas así que es importante ceñirse a ciertas restricciones.

\- Y una de ellas es que no podemos detener a un centauro -concluyó él. - ¿Ni siquiera si uno fuera culpable de un delito?

\- Las tribus se ocupan de los suyos – sentenció Chin. - Así es como funcionan los centauros.

Danny asintió, pensativo. Definitivamente había mucho que desconocía de ese mundo, mucho más de lo que se había figurado en un principio.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a hablar con los centauros para averiguar que relación tienen con el tirador – resumió él. - También deberíamos indagar en la empresa de la víctima. Ver si hay alguna anomalía en las cuentas, amenazas recibidas o algún indicio de quien saldría mas favorecido con su muerte.

\- Ian tenia un socio, Carlton Bass - añadió Kono. - Fundaron la primera tienda juntos pero en los últimos años Carlton era el que llevaba toda la parte comercial mientras que Ian se centraba en la enseñanza y en promocionar equipos de quidditch.

\- ¿Sabes donde encontrarlo? - le preguntó Steve.

\- Tiene una oficina principal en el callejón Diagon, encima de la tienda que tienen allí – le respondió la bruja. - Yo me encargo de interrogarlo.

\- Kono… - empezó a protestar su primo.

\- Alguien tiene que darle la mala noticia igualmente, a él y a los demás del equipo – insistió ella. - Los conozco, tengo que ser yo quien les informe. Además, me gustaría preguntarle si sabe algo de un amigo mio que no ha venido esta mañana a la exhibición cuando se suponía que iba a hacer una demostración conmigo.

Chin no parecía muy de acuerdo pero al final asintió.

\- De acuerdo, pero deja que te acompañe – cedió al final.

Kono sonrió y asintió.

\- Muy bien, os dejo eso a vosotros de momento – concedió Steve antes de girarse hacia él. - Danny, tu…

\- Yo voy contigo a la cita con los centauros – declaró sin dar pie a debate.

Los primos se quedaron en silencio súbitamente y Danny supo por la expresión de McGarrett que de nuevo iba a prohibirle ir. No quería terminar en una discusión como la de esa mañana así que lo interrumpió incluso antes de que planificara mentalmente sus discurso.

\- Espera, se lo que me vas a decir – empezó. - Que es peligroso y que debería quedarme en el castillo. Pero es precisamente por eso por lo que no deberías ir tu solo. Deja que te recuerde que soy tu compañero, Steve, y eso quiere decir que yo te cubro las espaldas y tu las mías – lo sermoneó, intentando no alterarse demasiado y empezar a gritar. - No importa si es en Azkaban, en la calle o en el Bosque Prohibido, no voy a dejarte ir solo.

\- Danny, el bosque es peligroso – insistió Steve. - No sabes que clase de criaturas hay allí.

\- No vamos a estar andando a ciegas por el bosque, ¿verdad? El guardabosques nos acompañará hasta el lugar, tendremos nuestra reunión y volveremos a salir - razonó Danny. - Además no puede ser peor que estar a punto de recibir el Beso del Dementor – le recordó él. - O encontrarse de repente en medio de una pelea de magos.

Notó como los otros se estremecían cuando mencionó el episodio con los Dementores, especialmente Steve, que pareció empalidecer.

\- Oye, entiendo tu punto de vista, de verdad – insistió, recordándose a sí mismo que Steve sólo estaba preocupado por él. - Pero soy un policía, no puedo hacer bien mi trabajo si me mantienes en una burbuja, Steven. Y tu tampoco, me necesitas allí afuera, tienes que reconocerlo.

El moreno desvió la mirada pero aun parecía cabreado. Con lo cabezota que era no le sería fácil convencerlo. Justo entonces oyó a Kono toser muy poco disimuladamente así que se giró para verla. Se estaba levantando justo en ese momento.

\- Nosotros vamos a ir tirando – comentó, ignorando la tensión en el aire. - Steve, ¿sabes si los medimagos han llegado ya?

Éste asintió.

\- Si, ya se han llevado el cuerpo – le dijo, con más brusquedad de lo que le gustaría a Danny. - Max está al mando, va a cuidar bien de él.

Kono asintió, aun con ojos tristes.

\- En ese caso pasaremos por el callejón Diagon, ¿nos encontramos en las oficinas más tarde? - preguntó Chin.

\- Me parece bien – dijo Danny - Para cualquier cambio de planes llamadme o mandadme un mensaje.

 - De acuerdo – asintió la bruja antes de advertirles. - Tened cuidado

\- Siempre – asintió él mientras Steve solo gruñía.

Con eso los primos se fueron, abandonándolo con un enojado Steve. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras terminaban de comer. Danny no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación, no sabia como arreglar esa brecha que parecía haber aparecido entre los dos. Al final Steve se le adelantó.

\- No te considero alguien incompetente – le dijo de golpe.

Eso no era ni de lejos lo que había esperado que le diría el mago.

\- ¿Disculpa? - le preguntó.

\- Esta mañana me has acusado de ello – aclaró el mago.

Siendo francos Danny no recordaba exactamente lo que le había dicho pero sabía que había sido algo de ese estilo.

\- ¿Y que se suponía que iba a pensar? - replicó él con voz calmada. - Literalmente me has prohibido ir al bosque porque “no estaba preparado”.

\- No quería implicar que fueras un inútil – insistió el mago. - Nunca he pensado por un segundo que lo seas, Danny. Simplemente no has recibido el adiestramiento adecuado.

No supo que contestar a eso. Steve tenia razón, una hora atrás ni siquiera sabía que los centauros eran reales. Fijó la mirada en la flecha que aun se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y alargó la mano para cogerla. Estaba hecha de una madera un poco flexible, con una piedra triangular atada en un extremo a modo de punta y plumas de ave en el otro. Por las marcas en la madera se notaba que estaba hecha a mano con herramientas bastante rudimentarias. Nunca había visto una flecha así, parecía sacada de una película mala del oeste.

\- Pues enseñame – se oyó a sí mismo decir.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - le preguntó en tono sorprendido el mago tras unos segundos de silencio.

Danny dejó la flecha de nuevo en la mesa antes de girarse hacia Steve.

\- Tienes razón, no se nada de criaturas mágicas y aun menos como tratar con ellas – reconoció. - Pero no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para ponerme a estudiar a estas alturas de mi vida, y no voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo. Así que enseñame lo básico para hoy, lo que necesite saber para no declarar la guerra sin querer a los centauros.

El mago lo miró estupefacto unos momentos antes de soltar un gruñido sospechosamente parecido a una breve carcajada.

\- ¿Quieres que te resuma un año de estudio en media hora? - le preguntó, incrédulo.

\- Claro que no, solo lo necesario para no meter la pata hoy – insistió él.

Steve negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando antes de suspirar profundamente.

\- De acuerdo – asintió al final. - Pero no prometo nada.

Danny solo asintió, sintiendo que de alguna forma había logrado saltar la brecha entre ellos sin morir en el intento.

\- De acuerdo – repitió Steve mientras se aposentaba mejor en el banco. - Lo primero que tienes que saber es que los centauros son criaturas mágicas humanoides con inteligencia similar a la humana – le explicó. - No son animales así que tienes que tratarlos con respeto, en ese aspecto sucede lo mismo que con los goblins, los vampiros o las sirenas.

\- Espera, ¿sirenas? - no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- Hay más criaturas inteligentes como esas pero no tenemos tiempo de entrar en detalle ahora – lo ignoró Steve. - Centrándonos en los centauros, supongo que ya sabes que aspecto tienen, ¿no?

\- Eso creo – asintió Danny. - Mitad hombre y mitad caballo.

\- Exacto, mitad humanos y mitad équidos – confirmó el mago. - Normalmente se organizan en tribus y clanes que van de quince a cincuenta miembros en territorios de varias millas. Son muy territoriales así que nunca es una buena idea entrar en sus dominios sin ser invitado, están en su derecho de atacar a cualquiera que traspase sus fronteras.

\- Supongo que por eso tuvimos que concertar una cita con ellos – dedujo él.

\- Por eso y porque esta mañana técnicamente Chin y yo traspasamos sin autorización – añadió él con tono despreocupado. - Fue un accidente y no creo que tenga consecuencias pero es mejor dejarlo claro cuanto antes mejor. Sobretodo si vamos a necesitar su colaboración.

\- ¿Pero si sabíais que era territorio de los centauros porque fuisteis en primer lugar? - preguntó entonces Danny, confundido.

\- Esa parte del bosque no formaba parte de su territorio activo la última vez que estuve aquí – se justificó el mago. - Los centauros son una sociedad nómada, están constantemente en movimiento, aunque sea dentro de un territorio limitado – le explicó al ver su expresión confundida. - No son constructores, viven en campamentos que van moviendo cada cierto tiempo y allí donde van es donde establecen su territorio.

Eso sonaba duro, o al menos para él que era de echar raíces en un lugar. Por eso echaba tanto de menos Nueva Jersey y detestaba Inglaterra. No creía que él fuera nunca capaz de vivir de esa forma.

\- Has dicho que tenían conocimientos mágicos – comentó él entonces. - ¿Quiere eso decir que usan varitas y conjuros como vosotros?

\- No, los centauros usan la magia a su manera – lo corrigió Steve. - Sobretodo se les da bien la magia curativa aunque es muy diferente de nuestra medimagia. También son habilidosos con magia de protección y son grandes clarividentes.

\- ¿Clarividentes? - repitió él. - ¿Quieres decir que pueden ver el futuro?

No sabia porque seguía sorprendiéndose, ¿acaso la magia no tenia limite? ¿Había algo que la magia no pudiera hacer?

\- No exactamente – negó el mago. - El futuro es muy difícil de interpretar. Algunos magos afines a la adivinación usan bolas de cristal o restos en las tazas de te para interpretar señales pero los centauros las leen en las estrellas y normalmente aciertan – le explicó. - Aunque personalmente nunca he creído mucho en esa rama de la magia.

Danny tuvo que contener una carcajada. Nunca había creído en la Futurología ni en los oráculos, estaba convencido de que no eran mas que charlatanes dispuestos a decir lo que fuera a cambio de dinero. No creía que eso cambiara sólo porque los videntes tuvieran cuatro patas en vez de dos.

\- ¿Que hay sobre esto? - preguntó entonces él, señalando la flecha.

\- Son muy buenos arqueros y muchas veces sus flechas están imbuidas con hechizos para mejorar la puntería o hacerlas llegar mas lejos – le explicó Steve. - También es importante que sepas que los centauros normalmente no se llevan bien con las otras razas, especialmente con nosotros. Los Kapu son un poco mas abiertos a los magos de Hogwarts que otras tribus pero es mejor que no esperes una cálida bienvenida.

\- ¿Que hay de su líder, Kawaata? - inquirió Danny.

\- En realidad su nombre es Kawika, ni se te ocurra pronunciarlo mal delante de él, pero igualmente es mejor que no te refieras a él por su nombre. Es una falta de respecto, implica un nivel de confianza que no tenemos con él – le advirtió Steve. - Es mejor que me dejes a mi hablar con ellos, tu solo intenta no mirarlos demasiado y estarte calladito. ¿Crees que serás capaz de estar en silencio unos minutos, Danno?

Danny sintió una sonrisa aparecer sola en su rostro al oír el maldito mote. Seguía sin gustarle que el mago le hubiera robado el nombre especial que usaba Grace, pero en el fondo lo había extrañado. De alguna forma que Steve lo llamara de esa forma de nuevo lo tranquilizó: significaba que habían dejado la mayor parte del enojo tras ellos.

\- Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez – respondió con fingida resignación.

Steve le dio un codazo antes de seguir con sus explicaciones, esta vez con un tono de voz mucho mas relajado. Danny sonrió también mientras intentaba memorizar toda la información posible lo mas rápido que pudiera.

Lo último que necesitaba era empezar la semana siendo perseguido por caballos armados con arcos y flechas.

* * *

El Bosque Prohibido era tétrico incluso a plena luz del día. Las copas de los arboles eran tan altas y frondosas que ocultaban el sol, llenando el sota-bosque de sombras y zonas completamente a oscuras. Se oían constantemente sonidos de pequeñas pisadas, alas batiendo o leves gruñidos. Danny no vio ningún animal, mágico o no, pero mantuvo su mano cerca de su arma en todo momento. Steve también parecía estar en guardia pero se movía con más soltura que él en el bosque, esquivando fácilmente raíces y piedras con las que él tropezaba repetidamente.

El Guardabosques de los terrenos de Hogwarts, un mago enorme llamado Jacques Hagrid, los guió por un sendero medio oculto entre los árboles hasta un claro iluminado. En el centro había una enorme piedra plana con símbolos rupestres tallados.

\- Esperad aquí – les dijo el mago. - Volveré a por vosotros en un rato.

Y dicho eso dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, dejándolos solos en medio del bosque.

\- ¿En serio nos va a dejar aquí? - le preguntó Danny a Steve en voz baja. - Eso es un poco sospechoso.

\- No seas paranoico – le recriminó el moreno. - Simplemente no quiere meterse en los asuntos de los centauros, la verdad es que hace bien.

Danny frunció el cejo. Tanto misterio y tanta advertencia lo tenia intrigado. No entendía porque el imprudente Steve McGarrett estaba siendo tan cauteloso con esas criaturas, no podían ser tan terribles.

\- Recuerda, dejame hablar a mi – le recordó Steve.

\- Claro – asintió él poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Seré una tumba.

\- Eso lo quiero por escrito – bromeó el mago.

Iba a replicarle algo grosero cuando le llegó el sonido de unos pasos al margen del claro. No, no eran pasos, era el sonido de cascos, y ademas de varios. A su lado Steve se tensó, con la mirada fija en un punto entre los troncos. Danny siguió su mirada y vislumbró varias siluetas grandes moviéndose alrededor del claro, rodeándolos lentamente. No podía estar seguro pero calculó que como mínimo había tres de ellos aunque no sabía si eran centauros o alguna otra criatura.

\- ¿Son ellos? - murmuró todo lo bajo que pudo.

Steve solo asintió levemente sin desviar la mirada de enfrente. Justo entonces una figura empezó a emerger de las sombras hacia el claro. Danny recordó que el mago le había advertido que no observara descaradamente a los centauros pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Delante de él se encontraba una criatura majestuosa de pelo oscuro y piel bronceada, mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado. La parte inferior era el cuerpo de un caballo grande y musculoso, con patas fuertes y cola larga. La parte humana nacía del lugar que ocuparían el cuello y la cabeza del animal; la transición de pelaje a piel tan gradual que no se podía distinguir exactamente en que punto terminaba una parte y empezaba la otra. La parte humana era tan musculosa como la inferior y el centauro iba con el pecho al descubierto, sin ropa pero con varios collares y pulseras ornamentales hechos con piedras y plantas. En la espalda llevaba un arco grande y un carcaj de flechas y en la cintura colgaba lo que parecía un cuchillo enfundado. La parte humana era casi tan peluda como la animal, con pelo del mismo color cubriendo buena parte del pecho y la espalda, y una larga melena atada. El centauro estaba lleno de cicatrices desde el lomo hasta el rostro, donde dos ojos claros los estudiaban con clara inteligencia.

Dos centauros más salieron detrás del primero, uno de ellos una mujer de pelaje anaranjado que llevaba los pechos al descubierto sin ningún pudor y el otro un hombre de pelaje y pelo marrón. Los dos eran un poco mas pequeños que el primero e iban con los arcos en las manos aunque no les estaban apuntando. Estaba claro que el líder, Kawika, era el centauro más grande y los demás eran una especie de guardaespaldas.

\- Líder – saludó Steve antes de hacer una breve inclinación. - Le agradezco que haya accedido a esta reunión con tanta rapidez.

El centauro no respondió, solo los observó desde el otro lado de la piedra plana.

\- Soy el mago golpeador Steve McGarrett – se presentó entonces el mago. - Y éste es mi compañero, Danny.

Danny se dio cuenta de que Steve no mencionó su nombre completo mientras que si el suyo propio, lo que le pareció extraño pero no dijo nada. Echó una mirada disimulada a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que había como mínimo dos o tres centauros más escondidos entre las sombras, por lo que en total los triplicaban en numero. Estaban en clara desventaja en caso de una batalla. Esperaba que no llegaran a eso.

\- Las estrellas me informaron de esta reunión – respondió por fin el centauro con voz grave y potente. - Aunque no de las circunstancias.

Le habían avisado de que esas criaturas hablaban en forma de enigmas pero aun así lo pilló por sorpresa. ¿Las estrellas? ¿Quería decir que había visto este momento en sus sesiones de astronomía?

\- Asumo entonces que sabe el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí – decía entonces Steve. - Un mago ha sido asesinado esta mañana en los terrenos del castillo.

El centauro empezó a moverse, medio paseando en círculos mientras los seguía observando. Los otros dos no se movieron.

\- Me han llegado rumores de un pájaro pomposo siendo abatido – fue la respuesta del centauro. - Aunque no veo que tiene eso que ver con mi clan.

\- El mago fue derribado en pleno vuelo por una arma muggle – explicó Steve. - Y el disparo se originó desde vuestro territorio.

Danny notó movimiento en el bosque a su alrededor y oyó leves exclamaciones de sorpresa y enojo. El mismo Kawika se había tensado y se acercaba a Steve con aire amenazante. El mago ni se inmutó, manteniéndose firme en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Acaso te atreves a insinuar que alguien de mi clan se atrevería a romper nuestro pacto con el castillo? - le gruñó a unos centímetros del rostro del mago, y por lo tanto cerca de él mismo. El hedor a pelo de caballo se volvió insoportable por unos segundos.

\- No creo que sus centauros fueran los responsables – replicó Steve con su mascara de tranquilidad firme en el rostro. - Pero encontramos la marca de su clan y una flecha en el lugar, junto con residuos del arma muggle.

Dicho eso el mago sacó la flecha de donde la llevaba envuelta en el cinto y se la ofreció al centauro. Éste se apartó un poco y la cogió. La desenvolvió y la estudió por unos segundos.

\- Una flecha no siempre indica la dirección correcta, mago – gruñó entonces el centauro.

\- Cierto – reconoció Steve. - Pero tampoco puede volar sola. Alguien de tu tribu estuvo en ese lugar no hace mucho y es posible que viera o oyera algo que nos ayude.

Kawika desvió entonces la mirada hacia Danny, claramente estudiando su ropa.

\- Las armas muggle necesitan a un muggle que las empuñe – dijo entonces el centauro, claramente refiriéndose a él.

\- ¿Disculpa? - no pudo evitar gruñir él en respuesta, tensándose ante la acusación.

\- Danny no es un muggle, es un mago – se apresuró a aclarar el mago.

El centauro pareció claramente confundido por unos momentos, mirando a Steve de reojo antes de volverse a fijar en él. Empezó a andar a su alrededor lentamente, con la flecha aun en las manos y sus ojos estudiándolo con atención.

\- Un mago que viste como un muggle – murmuró entonces. - Un mago que empuña las armas de un muggle – siguió diciendo mientras seguía rodeándolo. - Un mago con los ojos de un muggle.

\- Eso es porque he sido criado como un muggle y hasta hace poco no sabia nada del Mundo Mágico, y menos aun que yo fuera un mago – respondió él al final, harto de sentirse analizado.

Al oírle un leve estremecimiento pareció sacudir esa parte del bosque. Vio como algunos centauros entraban al claro con los arcos bajos y ojos sorprendidos. Los murmullos parecieron flotar a su alrededor, agitados e incluso asustados. Incluso Kawika lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos apretando los extremos de la flecha con tanta fuerza que la partió en dos.

\- Entre dos mundos – dijo entonces con voz ominosa. - Aquel que camina entre dos mundos surgirá en los albores de la gran desgracia.

Danny sintió que alguien lo agarraba de un brazo y lo arrastraba hacia atrás. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba detrás de Steve, que apuntaba con su varita a Kawika. Al instante una decena de arcos cargados los apuntaban.

\- Es suficiente – advirtió el mago en voz grave, sin desviar la mirad del centauro. - No metáis a Danny en vuestras estúpidas profecías.

Profecías. Eso sonaba absurdo y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Casi tanto como la media docena de flechas que los apuntaban desde pocos metros de distancia. Valoró por un instante si debería sacar su arma pero decidió que no era la mejor opción.

\- Steve – lo llamó, intentando acercarse al mago para calmarlo de alguna forma.

\- Hemos venido aquí por respeto, Kawika – siguió el mago, llamando al centauro por su nombre por primera vez. - Pero si no vas a ayudarnos obtendremos la información que necesitamos por otros medios menos diplomáticos.

El centauro lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Como osas venir a mis tierras y amenazarme? - le gruñó.

\- Es también mi tierra – rebatió el mago. - Mi abuelo murió defendiéndola para que vosotros pudierais vivir en paz.

Eso pareció calmar un poco al otro puesto que relajó levemente su posición.

\- ¿Fue en la Batalla de Hogwarts? - le preguntó el centauro en un tono de voz mucho mas apaciguado.

El mago asintió pero no dijo nada más. Kawika desvió la mirada y le hizo un gesto a sus compañeros. Estos bajaron las flechas. Tras unos instantes Steve también bajó su varita.

\- Os ayudaré, pero solo en agradecimiento al sacrificio que hizo tu abuelo – accedió el centauro antes de girarse hacia los centauros que los rodeaban. - Levi, Stone, venid aquí.

Los centauros se movieron, dejando abierto un camino por donde al cabo de unos instantes emergieron dos pequeñas figuras. Danny no era precisamente un experto en centauros pero era evidente incluso para él que se trataba de dos chicos jóvenes, casi demasiado. Uno de ellos aparentaba unos quince o dieciséis años, o al menos su parte humana, pero el otro aun tenia rasgos infantiles; Danny no le ponía mas de diez. Incluso sus partes inferiores eran mucho más pequeñas que las de los demás centauros, ni siquiera el pelaje parecía de adulto, era mucho más claro y fino que el de los demás; le recordaba al pelo de los bebés. El más joven iba agarrado de la mano del mayor como si le fuera la vida en ello, y éste se notaba que intentaba disimular su miedo para no asustar aun más al pequeño. A Danny se le ablandó el corazón al verlos.

Kawika se giró hacia ellos y les enseñó la flecha, ahora rota en dos pedazos.

\- ¿Que hacia una de vuestras flechas cerca del lago? - les preguntó con expresión severa. - Sabéis que tenéis prohibido acercaros al borde vosotros solos.

Por la cara de culpabilidad del más pequeño estaba claro que lo sabían.

\- Kawika, nosotros no… - empezó a decir el que parecía un adolescente.

\- No le mientas a tu líder, Levi – lo interrumpió el mayor con expresión casi aterradora.

El centauro que había hablado cerró la boca y desvió la mirada, claramente avergonzado pero el más pequeño soltó un gemido y empezó a llorar.

\- Lo siento, Kawika – dijo entre sollozos. - No castigues a Levi, fui yo quien me escapé, él solo me acompañó para protegerme.

\- Sssh, tranquilo Stone – murmuró el otro joven mientras lo apretaba mas contra su lomo. - Yo me encargo.

Danny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no saltar a abrazar y consolar al pequeño, sin importarle que tuviera dos extremidades de más. Los niños eran su mayor debilidad.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió el líder.

\- Nos acercamos al borde porque queríamos ver el calamar gigante – explicó Levi. - Estuvimos un par de horas pero de madrugada oímos a alguien acercarse así que nos escondimos. Era un humano.

Eso era. Lo habían visto, lo tenían.

\- ¿Lo conocíais? - les preguntó, zafándose del agarre de Steve para agacharse a la altura de los pequeños centauros. - ¿Visteis si llevaba algo parecido a esto?

Les preguntó mientras les enseñaba el arma en su cintura. Los centauros desviaron la mirada a su líder y asintieron cuando éste les hizo un gesto.

\- Era más largo – murmuró el mas pequeño. - Y hizo un sonido muy fuerte cuando soltó la flecha metálica.

Danny asintió, deduciendo que por “flecha metálica” el pequeño centauro se refería a la bala. Por la descripción probablemente se tratara de una escopeta o algo parecido. Steve le puso una mano en el hombro antes de dirigirse él también a los pequeños.

\- ¿Que era, un muggle o un mago? - les preguntó. - ¿Como iba vestido, como Danny o como yo?

Los centauros se miraron entre sí un momento antes de señalar a Steve. Como un mago entonces. Eso no tenia sentido alguno, ¿un mago con una escopeta? Intercambió una mirada con Steve y se dio cuenta que el mago estaba tan confundido como él.

\- ¿Visteis alguna cosa en particular en él que os llamara la atención? - les preguntó. - ¿Algo con lo que lo podamos identificar?

Los niños pensaron unos momentos en ello antes de responder.

\- Tenia un dibujo aquí – dijo el pequeño, señalando su muñeca derecha.

\- Era una marca – corroboró el otro centauro. - Parecían dos serpientes enlazadas encima de un tronco pero no estoy seguro, solo lo vi un segundo.

Danny asintió y se incorporó de nuevo. No era mucho pero al menos tenían una descripción. Y a las malas siempre les podían pedir a los pequeños que identificaran al sospechoso a partir de unas fotografías. Aunque no estaba seguro de si un centauro seria aceptado como testigo en un juicio de magos.

\- ¿Por que no me dijisteis que habíais visto un mago en nuestro territorio? - les preguntó su líder. - Conocéis las normas.

\- Lo sentimos Kawika – se disculparon los pequeños. - Pensamos que si te lo contábamos sabrías que habíamos estado en el lago sin permiso.

El centauro se acercó a ellos y se inclinó hasta que les puso una mano en la cabeza a los pequeños. Cuando les habló esa vez lo hizo con un tono de voz más amable.

\- Podríais haber estado en peligro – les dijo. - Somos un clan, y en el clan cuidamos unos de otros, ya lo sabéis. Pero no podemos hacerlo si hay secretos, así que no más mentiras, ¿está claro?

Los pequeños asintieron con ojos llenos de lagrimas, el menor acercándose para abrazar a Kawika. Éste lo sujetó unos momentos hasta que otro centauro del circulo se acercó y se llevó a los pequeños de nuevo al bosque. Esa escena conmovió a Danny más de lo que le gustaba reconocer. En ese preciso momento entendió porque esa raza no podía ser catalogada como simples “criaturas mágicas”, eran demasiado parecidos a ellos mismos.

\- Confío en que eso es todo entonces – les dijo el centauro, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ellos.

\- Es suficiente – asintió Steve. - Si descubrís algo más os agradeceríamos que nos avisarais.

El centauro asintió y a su señal los demás miembros de su clan fueron volviendo al bosque, uno tras otro.

\- Muchas gracias – le agradeció el mago. - Espero que las estrellas te sean propicias.

\- Y la hierba siempre verde bajo las pezuñas – respondió el centauro automáticamente.

Danny los miró alternativamente unos momentos, confundido. Eso parecía un saludo y respuesta estándares, como un “hola” o un “buenos días”. Quizás era la versión centauro de una despedida educada.

\- Vamos, Danno – le dijo entonces el moreno, volviendo al camino por donde habían entrado al claro.

Danny se giró para seguirlo pero sólo hizo un par de pasos. La duda le carcomía. Se giró. El centauro aun estaba allí, mirándolo, como si supiera que se giraría.

\- ¿Que significa? - le preguntó. - Lo de antes, la “profecía”.

\- Es parte de algo que las estrellas nos revelaron hace mucho tiempo – contestó el centauro. - Se acercan vientos de cambio, y me temo que no para mejor.

Por supuesto, por supuesto que no podía tratarse de algo bueno y sencillo. No, él nunca tenia esa suerte. Asintió y se giró para irse pero la voz del centauro lo detuvo.

\- No podrás permanecer entre los dos mundos eternamente – le decía. - Llegará un momento en que tendrás que escoger.

Se giró de nuevo. El centauro se alejaba de la piedra, rumbo al bosque. Se paró en el borde y se volvió una última vez hacia él.

\- Escoge bien, Daniel Williams – le dijo. - Y ten siempre presente que el destino de muchos está atado a esa decisión.

Y con eso el centauro desapareció entre los arboles, tras su gente, mientras él se quedó solo en el claro iluminado. Permaneció allí unos segundos más antes de seguir el sendero, alejándose de la piedra y sus enigmas. No fue hasta varios minutos después, andando de vuelta con Steve y el guardabosques que no se dio cuenta de que el centauro se había dirigido a él por su nombre completo. Y que nadie se lo había mencionado antes.

* * *

\- ¿No vas a comentar nada? - preguntó Danny una vez en el carruaje y dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade. - Sobre todo eso de la “profecía” quiero decir.

\- Ya te he dicho que la Adivinación es un campo de la magia muy impreciso – le respondió Steve con tranquilidad. - Si nos creyéramos todas las profecías que existen todos seriamos los “elegidos” - insistió con tono de burla. - ¿Sabías que en el Departamento de Misterios hay una planta llena de profecías que nunca se han cumplido?

No, no lo sabía, obviamente, pero se alegraba. Ya tenia suficiente con asimilar que era un mago, no necesitaba mas presión.

\- ¿Entonces no hago caso? - insistió sólo para estar seguro.

\- Aunque fuera una profecía real hay muy pocas probabilidades de que se refiera a ti, Danny – replicó él. - Siendo francos los centauros tienen un mundo bastante reducido, hay muchísimos magos que nunca se han acercado al Bosque Prohibido, tu simplemente les has ido bien porque estabas allí y encajabas en el perfil – sentenció. - Sin ofender, ¿eh?

\- No hay ofensa por la que disculparse – le quitó importancia él. - Prefiero mil veces no tener nada que ver con profecías ni ritos raros.

Lo decía completamente en serio y ver que Steve no le daba la más mínima importancia a lo sucedido con los centauros lo relajó. Su vida ya era suficientemente rara últimamente como para añadir conceptos típicos de películas de adolescentes. Lo que daría por tener la vida normal y aburrida de siempre, sin tener que plantearse si las profecías eran verídicas o no.

\- ¿Entonces ahora a donde vamos? - preguntó Danny cambiando de tema.

\- Aun no hemos recibido nada de Chin o Kono, ¿verdad? - le preguntó en respuesta el mago.

Danny sacó su móvil y lo encendió. Se había parado por sí solo al entrar en Hogwarts pero al ser un móvil adaptado a la magia no se había estropeado y aun funcionaba con normalidad. Aunque solo fuera de Hogwarts, así que no lo habría podido encender igualmente hasta que no salieron de los terrenos del castillo.

\- ¿Que piensas de lo que nos han dicho los pequeños centauros? - le preguntó mientras esperaba que apareciera en la pantalla su código de acceso. - Los niños solo vieron a una persona, por la descripción un mago, empuñando una escopeta o algo similar.

\- Es… inesperado – le respondió Steve. - Es decir, si es un mago ¿por que usar una arma muggle?

La pantalla se encendió así que Danny introdujo su contraseña.

\- Supongo que para que fuera más difícil de rastrear – contestó Danny, ausente. - Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. La pregunta importante aquí es ¿donde ha aprendido un mago a disparar así?

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - le preguntó el mago, confundido. - Creía que todo el mundo podía usar una arma muggle.

El móvil de Danny empezó a vibrar al recibir los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que había estado recibiendo durante toda la mañana.

\- Si, claro, poder puede cualquiera, solo hace falta apuntar y apretar el gatillo pero eso no significa que lo hagan bien – explicó él. - Decías que esta mañana ha habido fuertes vientos en esta zona, ¿no? Pues el viento puede alterar el curso de un disparo con mucha facilidad.

Chin le había llamado y había recibido varios mensajes tanto de él como de Kono.

\- Acertar de lleno en el centro de un cuerpo en movimiento con viento requiere mucha habilidad – siguió explicando. - Solo gente altamente entrenada lograría un tiro así. Estoy hablando de altos rangos militares o similares.

\- No tiene sentido – negó con la cabeza Steve. - ¿A quien nos estamos enfrentando?

Justo entonces se detuvo el carruaje y la puerta se abrió sola. Danny bajó las escaleras casi sin mirar mientras leía los mensajes.

\- Chin me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que Carlton no se encontraba en las oficinas cuando él llegó – explicó, resumiendo la información de varios mensajes. - Al parecer pudo hablar con su asistente y ésta le ayudó a acceder a los registros fiscales tanto empresariales como privados de Ian y encontró algo raro. Ha ido a Gringotts a comprobarlo.

\- Lo que significa que los goblins lo tendrán retenido allí por horas – refunfuñó el mago. - No se si realmente adoran el papeleo o si lo hacen solo para incordiar.

\- No hay para tanto, no seas quejica – lo regañó él sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla. - Kono dice que ha ido a buscar al hijo de Carlton, Ben. Parece ser que eran amigos hace tiempo – siguió explicando. - Resulta que tenía que salir en la exhibición de esta mañana pero no se presentó. ¿Dice que vive en un “poblado natural”? ¿Que diablos es eso?

\- Es una tendencia que cada vez es más popular entre algunas comunidades mágicas – explicó Steve. - Suelen ser magos y brujas que deciden volver a los valores más tradicionales de nuestra cultura y vivir en los bosques como lo hacían nuestros antepasados, los druidas.

\- ¿En los bosques? - repitió él, incrédulo. - Espera, espera, ¿los druidas dices?

\- Algunos de los primeros magos conocidos eran lo que los muggles ahora llaman druidas – le explicó Steve. - Incluso se rumorea que el gran mago Merlín fue criado entre ellos hasta que entró a Hogwarts.

Merlín. Probablemente el mismo de las leyendas del Rey Arturo, el mago que ayudó y protegió al rey de la Edad Media más famoso a ese lado del Atlántico. Danny sacudió la cabeza, por supuesto, ¿como no se le había ocurrido pensar que el mago Merlín de las leyendas realmente hubiera existido? Y que realmente había sido un mago.

\- Un día de estos vamos a tener que hacer una lista de que leyendas son reales y cuales no – refunfuñó más para sí que para el mago. - De acuerdo, un grupo de gente que viven en los bosques ¿Como lo consiguen sin tecnología? ¿Viven en tiendas al aire libre o están permitidas las cabañas en los arboles?

\- Sinceramente no lo se – se encogió de hombros Steve. - No es algo que nunca me haya interesado mucho. Por lo que tengo entendido tienen la creencia de que vivir al aire libre entre criaturas mágicas les permite estar más en sintonía con la magia – le explicó con una sonrisa burleta. - Tienen fama de estar un poco locos pero por lo general son pacifistas así que no hacen daño a nadie.

Genial, así que el Mundo Mágico también tenia subculturas que rechazaban la modernidad y la tecnología. Personalmente no lo entendía, a él le daba algo el día que se le estropeaba la televisión. ¿Y sin teléfono como podría hablar con su hija? Precisamente llegando al último mensaje recibido esa mañana sonrió al ver que era de su pequeña. Grace le había mandado una foto del señor Hoppy con un mini-sombrero de brujo y una capa.

\- ¿Grace? - oyó que le preguntaba Steve.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio sonriendo levemente. Le enseñó la imagen, a lo que el mago soltó una carcajada.

\- Si, es de ella, ¿como lo sabías?

\- Tenias esa mirada que pones cuando hablas con ella – le explicó, dándole un leve empujón. - La del Padre del Año.

\- Oh no, yo no tengo caras, ese eres tu Steven – protestó mientras guardaba el móvil. - Volviendo al caso, ¿que hacemos ahora?

El mago se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, claramente evaluando sus opciones.

\- Iremos al callejón Diagon – decidió. - A ver si localizamos a Carlton, quizás ya ha aparecido. Y si no es así nos reuniremos con Chin en Gringotts.

\- A mandar – respondió él, empezando a escribir un mensaje de respuesta para Chin y Kono explicándoles a donde iban a estar. - Por cierto deberíamos hacer llegar el casquillo a balística cuanto antes mejor para que lo examinen.

\- Se lo mandaré a Max vía correo-lechuza desde el callejón – asintió el mago.

\- ¿Correo… lechuza? - repitió él lentamente. - Lo digo en serio, ni una pizca de imaginación.

Steve sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza como si no supiera que hacer con él antes de agarrarlo del brazo y desaparecerlos. En unos segundos se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, a un lado un poco apartado de la calle principal. Esa vez Danny no sintió nauseas ni mareos excesivos. Claramente se estaba acostumbrando a la aparición, aunque seguía prefiriendo su coche.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó él mago a lo que él asintió. - Estupendo, vamos.

El callejón estaba lleno a rebosar, como era habitual. Steve lo guió por la calle principal, abarrotada de magos y brujas como siempre. Pasaron de largo la heladería y una tienda de artículos de Quidditch y entraron a una tienda pequeña llena de jaulas con lechuzas en la puerta. El cartel de encima la puerta le informó de que se trataba del “ _Emporio de la lechuza”_. Al entrar se encontró con una tienda pequeña, pobremente iluminada y llena de jaulas con búhos y lechuzas de todas las variedades y colores posibles.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles señores? - los saludó una bruja desde detrás de un mostrador. - ¿Están interesados en una mascota? Todas nuestras aves están perfectamente adiestradas y pueden llevar su correspondencia sin ningún problema.

\- En realidad querríamos enviar un mensaje – la cortó Steve. - Un paquete oficial para el Ministerio.

Al mencionar que el receptor del paquete era el Ministerio la bruja sonrió ampliamente, claramente curiosa.

\- Por supuesto, síganme caballeros – les pidió mientras salia de detrás del mostrador y se dirigía a una sala lateral. - Nuestro servicio de mensajería usa las mejores lechuzas y disponemos de confirmación de llegada sin coste adicional. ¿Esperan respuesta?

\- No, solo de ida – respondió el mago.

La bruja sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero de detrás de un segundo mostrador y se lo entregó a Steve.

\- No solemos hacer envíos al Ministerio, ¿a que departamento va dirigido? - les preguntó mientras Steve escribía un mensaje. - ¿Cual es el tamaño del paquete?

Estaba claro que la bruja estaba intentando sacarle información a Steve, probablemente para tener algo que chismorrear y de lo que presumir luego ante todos sus conocidos. El mundo estaba lleno de chismosos, sin importar de donde fueran. Ni de que mundo se tratase.

\- Con uno pequeño será suficiente, gracias – contestó el mago mientras terminaba rápidamente de escribir y cerraba la nota con un cordel antes de que la bruja pudiera husmear el contenido. - Necesitaremos una lechuza de interior por favor.

Ésta parecía decepcionada pero no dijo nada. Le pasó un pequeño paquete a Steve y salió a la parte principal de la tienda. Danny no pudo evitar una risita.

\- Veo que en vuestro mundo también tenéis que lidiar con los curiosos – le comentó en voz baja.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato – respondió Steve mientras ponía el casquillo en el paquete y lo cerraba, atando la nota con el cordel.

La bruja no tardó en regresar con una ave pequeña que les entregó junto con unas breves instrucciones.

\- No se preocupen por el retorno del ave – les decía. - Una vez haya entregado el mensaje volverá sola.

Steve asintió, le pagó un par de monedas de oro a la bruja y salieron a la calle. Danny se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras este ataba el paquete a la pata de la lechuza.

\- Entrega para Max Bregmann, en las oficinas del Departamento de Aurores y Policías – le dijo al ave antes de soltarla.

Esta levantó el vuelo y se alejó.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que el paquete llegará? - le preguntó él, teniendo sus dudas. - ¿Cómo va a saber el pájaro donde esta el DAP?

\- Es una lechuza mágica – le dio por respuesta el mago antes de empezar a andar calle arriba.

\- ¿Y ya está? - le insistió él sin moverse del lugar. - ¿Esa es tu explicación a todo? Respondes siempre con lo mismo.

\- Llegará, Danny – le respondió el mago sin detenerse. - Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Danny miró por última vez el lugar por donde había desaparecido el ave antes de seguirlo. Ese método de comunicación le parecía de lo mas ridículo. Aunque todo en ese mundo se lo parecía.

Siguió al mago por la extraña calle, pasando de largo tiendas pintorescas como una tienda de calderos o una exótica tienda con el mostrador decorado como el cuerpo de un enorme mago con sombrero de copa y un conejo escondido dentro. Un enorme cartel en colores chillones justo encima del sombrero decía “ _Sortilegios Weasley_ ”. Pasaron de largo y giraron hacia una calle secundaria poco antes de llegar a Gringotts hasta que Steve se detuvo en frente de una tienda con numerosas escobas en exhibición en el mostrador. Un vistazo rápido al cartel de “ _Wood Prince_ ” y un par de aurores vigilando en la puerta fue suficiente confirmación de que habían llegado a su destinación, así que entraron.

La tienda de escobas era mucho más grande que la del correo lechuza. Había varias escobas flotando encima de pequeños mostradores repartidos por el centro de la estancia, cada uno con una placa con el nombre del modelo. En la pared de la derecha había uniformes, capas, guantes y botas de diversos colores y diseños, y en la pared apuesta un cartel anunciaba que disponían de todo tipo de “complementos para la escoba”. En la pared del fondo había una vitrina con trofeos y fotos en movimiento de varios jugadores de quidditch en uniformes de diferentes equipos.

\- Disculpen, hoy la tienda está cerrada – les dijo un mago entrado en años desde el fondo de la estancia, donde se encontraba hablando con un auror.

Danny se fijó en el mago que había hablado mientras se acercaban. Aparentaba unos sesenta años, más o menos como Ian, aunque no tenia el pelo tan blanco como el difunto. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalón y camisa que, aunque del siglo pasado, le hacía parecer alguien normal. No llevaba capa, túnica ni sombrero pero las botas eran claramente de un material inusual. Se encontraba sentado en una silla tras un mostrador, con el rostro escondido entre las manos mientras el auror tomaba nota de todo lo que le decía. Parecía realmente perturbado pero teniendo en cuenta el motivo de su presencia allí no le extrañaba.

\- No venimos a comprar – le respondió Steve sin dejar de acercarse. - Soy el mago golpeador Steve McGarrett – se presentó Steve. - Y mi compañero es el Detective Danny Williams. Estamos investigando el asesinato de Ian Adams, hemos venido a hablar con Carlton Bass.

Al mago pareció encogerse sobre si mismo al oír ese nombre. A pesar de ello se levantó para saludarlos.

\- Ese soy yo, un placer conocerlos, a pesar de las circunstancias – les respondió. - ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

\- Sentimos su perdida, señor Bass – empezó Danny con educación mientras Steve hablaba brevemente con el auror y lo mandaba a vigilar la entrada con los otros.

\- Gracias – le agradeció el mago con tono compungido. - Disculpen pero aun estoy intentando asimilarlo, ha sido tan repentino.

Dicho eso el mago desvió la mirada al suelo unos segundos antes de levantarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Han encontrado al responsable? - les preguntó.

\- Aun no – reconoció Steve. - La investigación aun está en curso. ¿Sabe si Ian tenia algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que lo quisiera muerto?

\- Nadie en particular pero gente como nosotros siempre tenemos opositores – respondió al instante Bass. - A lo largo de los años hemos recibido amenazas de jovenes que no superaron la Academia de Ian, grupos ecologistas protestando en contra de la proliferación de granjas de madera que usamos para las escobas, e incluso de fanáticos de equipos de quidditch que perdieron contra alguno de los que nosotros promocionamos – elaboró.

\- ¿Recibieron alguna amenaza reciente? - siguió preguntando Steve.

\- No que yo sepa, pero Ian creó una Academia exclusiva y acercó el quidditch profesional a un mayor numero de jóvenes, sacando gran provecho de ello – siguió argumentando. - A mucha gente no le gustó eso, sobretodo cuando empezamos a promocionar a algunos equipos. Muchos tradicionalistas se opusieron a masificar el quidditch, como si no lo hubiera estado ya durante siglos mucho antes que llegáramos nosotros – insistió, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Mucha gente odiaba el trabajo de Ian.

\- Pero solo uno apretó el gatillo – no pudo evitar replicar él.

Carlton lo miró confundido pero no le pidió que aclarara su comentario, en cambio procedió a ignorarlo directamente para dirigirse de nuevo a McGarrett.

\- No creo que pueda serles de mucha más utilidad – les dijo. - Así que si me disculpan tengo que organizar un funeral.

Justo entonces sonó un estallido y de la nada aparecieron Kono y un chico rubio en medio de la tienda. La bruja sujetaba al otro mago que parecía medio inconsciente, ambos tenían varios cortes superficiales y desprendían magia por todos lados, como si acabaran de salir de una batalla. Los aurores entraron precipitadamente al oír el estruendo, varitas listas.

\- ¡Kono! - exclamó él al mismo tiempo que Bass decia “¡Ben!”

La bruja levantó la mirada al oír su nombre, los ojos asustados y fieros y la varita alzada. Se relajó automáticamente al verlos y se tambaleó un poco bajo el peso del otro chico. Danny se apresuró a acercarse y entre él y Steve le quitaron al mago de encima. Uno de los aurores se acercó a ayudar.

\- ¡Es mi hijo! - decía entonces Carlton. - ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que hacéis aquí?

\- Alguien ha atacado el poblado – respondió Kono, temblorosa. - Impactaron a Ben con un hechizo aturdidor así que decidí que lo mejor era desaparecernos – explicó. - Pero tenemos que dar aviso a los aurores, había mas gente herida en el poblado.

Steve asintió y con un simple movimiento de cabeza uno de los aurores se desapareció, sin duda alguna rumbo a la Oficina de Aurores para dar la alerta. Carlton se había acercado entonces y le estaba tocando el rostro a su hijo, intentando inútilmente despertarlo.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos tumbarlo? - le preguntó él.

\- En la trastienda – asintió el mago antes de apartarse y dirigirse a una puerta en el fondo de la tienda. - Por aquí.

Steve sacudió la varita y hizo levitar a Ben con un simple “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ”. Lo llevó flotando enfrente de él hasta la trastienda, siguiendo a Bass y con uno de los restantes aurores detrás. Danny quedó, por lo tanto, con las manos libres y lo aprovechó para acercarse a Kono.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó mientras la acompañaba hasta una silla. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo se, ha sido muy rápido – le respondió. - Estaba con Ben hablando dentro de una tienda cuando empezamos a oír gritos fuera así que salimos a ver lo que ocurría. - le explicó. - Medio poblado estaba en llamas y el fuego empezaba a llegar a los arboles, la gente lo intentaba apagar y, justo cuando íbamos a ayudar, un hechizo cortante golpeó muy cerca de nosotros así que nos pusimos a cubierto.

\- ¿Viste quien os atacaba? - le preguntó él, notando la pluma que escribía sola en un pergamino cerca del restante auror.

\- Lo vi de lejos – le respondió la bruja. - Era un hombre de aproximadamente metro setenta de alto, corpulento, iba vestido con una túnica y llevaba el rostro oculto bajo una capucha. Atacaba desde fuera del poblado, casi al limite del alcance de la mayoría de conjuros así que no pude identificarlo – le explicó. - Entonces Ben fue derribado por un hechizo, así que decidí llevármelo de allí. Danny, creo que iba a por él.

\- ¿A por Ben? - se sorprendió él. - ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

\- El mago nos atacó sólo a nosotros – explicó ella. - Lanzaba algún hechizo incendiario al resto de vez en cuando pero solo daba a las tiendas o los arboles, como si lo que pretendiera fuera causar caos y confusión.

Un ataque a alguien del circulo cercano de Ian Adams sólo unas horas después de su asesinato era demasiada coincidencia. Quizás se trataba del trabajo de varios magos pero, teniendo en cuenta la ventaja en los desplazamientos que proporcionaba la aparición, no era tan ilógico pensar que se tratara de la misma persona. Un asesino que por la mañana estaba en Escocia y al mediodía en Londres, o donde fuera que se encontraba ese “poblado natural”. Esas cosas no pasaban en el mundo real. Al parecer el auror también lo encontró sospechoso porque murmuró algo de “ir a comprobar los alrededores” antes de salir de la tienda a toda prisa.

\- Kono, ¿sabes si Ian Adams y Ben tenían buena relación? - le preguntó a la bruja.

\- Si, se llevaban muy bien – respondió, girándose para comprobar que estaban solos antes de añadir. - Incluso diría que Ian fue más un padre para Ben que el mismo Carlton. O al menos eso creía pero cuando hablé con Ben hoy en el poblado me confesó que Ian y él se habían distanciado en los últimos años.

Eso no tenia sentido, si Ben fuese el hijo de Ian podría tratarse de un intento de eliminar toda la familia Adams, quizás por algún pariente lejano con la intención de quedarse con la herencia del negocio. Pero ese no era el caso, Ben era el hijo de Carlton, no de Ian. Quizás todos aquellos relacionados con altos cargos en Wood Prince estaban en peligro, incluyendo a Ben y Carlton. Justo en ese momento el joven mago salió de la trastienda, discutiendo con su padre.

\- ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti! - iba diciendo.

\- Pero hijo… - intentó protestar Carlton, siguiéndolo a la tienda. - Dejame explicarte…

\- ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación tuya! - le iba diciendo. - ¡Querías que me fuera del poblado a toda costa para poder comprar el terreno! ¿Crees que no sabia que quieres desforestar ese bosque? - siguió acusándolo. - ¡No me extrañaría nada que el ataque fuera cosa tuya!

\- ¡Ben! - exclamó en tono ofendido su padre. - ¿Como puedes acusarme de algo así? Yo nunca…

\- ¿Nunca que? - lo cortó el joven. - ¿Nunca amenazarías o coaccionarías a la gente del poblado? Porque eso no es lo que cuentan ellos.

Ante esa acusación, Carlton pareció recobrar la compostura, su rostro volviéndose una mascara fría.

\- No se de que estas hablando, no tienes nada de lo que acusarme – replicó en tono seco. - Y en todo caso mis negocios no son cosa tuya.

Danny se había levantado ante la conmoción preparado para intervenir si era necesario pero se detuvo ante la reacción del mago. Esa no era el tipo de respuesta que se esperaría de alguien inocente, precisamente. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Steve, de pie en el marco de la puerta detrás de los dos magos junto al otro auror, y solo con eso supo que el mago golpeador también pensaba lo mismo. No podían acusar a Carlton de nada sin pruebas pero eso abría un abanico de nuevos ángulos que analizar. Si él y Ian habían estado intentando echar a la gente del poblado quizás alguien se había vengado. Lo que no entendía era, ¿por que tantas molestias por un trozo de bosque?

\- Discúlpenme, caballeros – los interrumpió Steve. - Necesito la declaración de Ben sobre lo ocurrido en el poblado, y ademas me gustaría ponerlos a ambos bajo custodia de los aurores.

\- ¿Custodia? - preguntó entonces Carlton, aparentemente confundido. - ¿Cree que estamos en peligro?

\- Es una posibilidad – decidió intervenir él. - No sabemos del cierto quien atacó el poblado ni sus motivos, pero bien podría haber sido un intento de asesinato frustrado – le dijo y luego se volvió para dirigirse directamente a Ben. - Kono opina que el agresor iba detrás de usted.

El mago se sorprendió de eso y lo miró confundido por unos instantes antes de desviar momentáneamente la mirada hacia donde estaba la bruja sentada.

\- ¿Crees que alguien quiere matarme? - le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Ian fue asesinado esta mañana y tan solo unas horas después alguien intentó cortarte en pedazos, Ben – insistió Kono. - No creo en las casualidades.

\- No sabemos el motivo ni los objetivos del asesino – añadió Steve. - Podría tratarse de un ataque contra altos cargos en Wood Pince, en cuyo caso ambos están en peligro – les explicó a los dos magos. - Hasta que no resolvamos esto voy a ponerlos bajo custodia, por su propia protección.

Padre e hijo se miraron, claramente disconformes con la situación. Ben resopló antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia Kono, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndole de la mano. Para hacer tiempo que esos dos no se veían, a Danny le pareció que actuaban con demasiada familiaridad el uno con el otro. Se preguntó cual sería la historia entre ellos, aunque sospechaba que había habido un romance involucrado en algún momento. La cuestión era si era cosa del pasado o no, y si eso afectaría el buen juicio de Kono.

\- Aprecio su oferta pero no es necesario, Golpeador – recusó Carlton. - Dispongo de un servicio de protección privado y ya he avisado al jefe de seguridad. Llegará en cualquier momento, él puede ocuparse de protegernos a mi y a mi hijo.

\- No voy a ir contigo a ningún sitio – se negó Ben.

\- No era una sugerencia – insistió Steve. - Hasta que no resolvamos este caso mi departamento es responsable de su seguridad. Y con todo el respeto, aun no he conocido ninguna empresa privada que merezca mi confianza.

\- Ouch, ¿conque eso piensas realmente de mi, Príncipe Veela? - protestó una voz desde la puerta principal de la tienda. - Y yo que pensaba que teníamos algo especial…

Danny se giró al instante, la mano en su arma y listo para desenfundar en cualquier momento. A su lado tanto Kono como los otros magos se giraron al mismo tiempo, en tensión. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta en una pose casual se encontraba un tipo alto y corpulento, de pelo oscuro corto y ojos atentos e inteligentes que desmentían su aparente posición relajada. Llevaba una capa oscura larga encima de unos pantalones largos de un material parecido al cuero y una camisa del mismo tejido pero con más botones y hebillas que un rockero de un grupo metal-punk. En su cinto colgaban varios sacos pequeños y dos varitas enfundadas y llevaba puestas unas enormes botas gruesas. Un mago entonces.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - decía en ese momento Steve con una expresión de grata sorpresa. - ¿Minotauro?

Danny no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Es que no sabia que mote era peor, si el de _Príncipe Veela_ , o el de _Minotauro_. Estaba claro que Steve conocía a ese mago, así que apartó la mano de su arma pero no hizo ningún gesto para acercarse. Se quedó al margen mientras que Steve abrazaba al recién llegado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había algo de ese tipo que no le gustaba.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - le preguntó entonces Steve a _Minotauro_.

\- Eso podría preguntarte yo – le replicó el otro. - Te hacía en el extranjero.

\- Naa, tengo mi propio Departamento ahora – le explicó el mago golpeador. - ¿Y tu? Lo último que supe fue que te habías retirado hace cinco años.

\- Si, bueno – asintió el otro mago, frotándose la nariz con un dedo y desviando la mirada unos momentos. - Ya sabes como es esto, no importa lo que digan los papeles oficiales, uno nunca se retira del todo.

Danny le dirigió una mirada a Kono para ver su reacción pero, para su sorpresa, ésta seguía el intercambio entre los dos magos con clara curiosidad, casi diría que fascinación. Frunció el cejo, ¿quizás solo era a él a quien le disgustaba el recién llegado? Ben parecía distraído, se frotaba disimuladamente una pierna cuando creía que nadie lo veía; claramente le dolía. El auror que aun no conocía seguía los acontecimientos sin decir nada, con clara expresión de molestia, lo que era comprensible visto las malas relaciones entre el DAP y la Oficina de Aurores. Sin embargo Carlton tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. El mago observaba a su hijo con el cejo fruncido y los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo, claramente en tensión. ¿Quizás seguía enojado por su anterior discusión con Ben?

\- ¿Steve? - decidió intervenir antes de que esos dos empezaran a comparar anécdotas.

El moreno se giró hacia él con una sonrisa brillante, como no le había visto hasta entonces. Con una mano aun en la espalda del otro mago lo incitó a acercarse.

\- Chicos, este es Nick Taylor – lo presentó. - Es un mago golpeador que estuvo bajo mi mando en algunas misiones hace unos años.

\- Y también fui auror durante tres años en en el MACUSA – añadió el otro mago golpeador. - No te olvides de ello, McGarrett.

\- ¿Macusa? - repitió él sin entender. - ¿Que es el Macusa?

\- Es el gobierno mágico Americano: MAgiCongreso Único de la Sociedad Americana– le explicó Steve con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Nick estuvo patrullando tus tierras por un tiempo, Danny – le comentó antes de girarse hacia el otro mago. - Nick, estos son mi compañero Danny Williams, y la auror Kono Kalakaua.

A Danny no le pareció desapercibida la mirada de incredulidad que éste le dirigió a Steve y después a él, concretamente a su ropa. Su ropa muggle. Se negó a sentirse intimidado o avergonzado.

\- Mucho gusto – lo saludó el mago, ofreciéndole la mano.

Él se la estrechó más por cortesía que porque le apeteciera en lo más mínimo y al instante en que sus pieles se tocaron sintió una fuerte corriente recorrerlo. Al principio pensó que era su usual percepción a la magia ajena pero la sensación era un poco diferente, más potente y constante. Confundido bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y vio algo brillando en la muñeca del otro mago. Parecía un dibujo. Apretó más la mano del mago, la giró y con la otra le bajó un poco la manga de la camisa. En la muñeca del otro hombre había el tatuaje de un nudo marinero alrededor de una varita. Estaba claro que era mágico porque las cuerdas se ataban y desataban, moviéndose sobre la piel morena, ademas de que podía ver el brillo que ya había aprendido a asociar a elementos mágicos. Las palabras de Stone y Levis resonaron en su cabeza: “ _Tenia un dibujo aquí_ ” “ _Era una marca. Parecían dos serpientes enlazadas_ ”. Se tensó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Oye, me devuelves mi mano? - oyó al mago protestar, a lo que no pudo evitar apretar un poco más su agarre.

\- Interesante tatuaje, ¿es mágico? - le preguntó tan casualmente como pudo y observando atentamente su reacción.

\- Oh, ¿eso? - respondió el mago con una risa corta y un gesto con la otra mano, como si quisiera quitarle importancia. - Es solo un dibujo estúpido, resultado de una noche de borrachera aun mas estúpida.

Danny desvió la mirada hacia Steve y lo vio mirar el tatuaje con curiosidad pero sin sospecha. Danny dudó. Estaba claro que un tatuaje y la descripción confusa de un centauro adolescente no eran suficiente para acusar a Taylor de nada. Y aun menos si ni siquiera Steve lo creía, aunque tratándose de un viejo amigo suyo no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo. Esa lealtad incondicional era uno de los mejores dones y a la vez peores defectos de McGarrett. Soltó su mano pero no dejó de observar atentamente a Taylor, no le iba a sacar el ojo de encima.

\- Disculpa – le dijo a regañadientes. - Me ha llamado la atención, ¿que significa?

\- Tendrás que preguntárselo al que me lo dibujó porque yo no tengo ni idea – se encogió de hombros el mago golpeador. - Como he dicho, fue un error de borracho.

Danny asintió y no dijo nada más mientras que el mago saludaba a Kono, Ben, Carlton y al otro auror. No se lo tragaba. Un nudo marinero encima de una varita mágica podía ser muchas cosas pero no era en absoluto un error. El nombre de una ex, un dibujo cursi o alguna frase absurda podrían ser considerados un error. ¿Eso? Eso tenia demasiada simbología detrás para ser cosa de la inspiración del momento. No, ese dibujo significaba algo, Danny estaba seguro de ello. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada al respecto así que se limitó a asentir y evitar las miradas curiosas de Kono y Steve.

\- ¿Entonces a que te dedicas ahora? - retomó la conversación Steve después de lanzarle a él una última mirada confundida.

\- Estoy en el sector privado – le respondió. - Por eso estoy aquí, yo me ocuparé de la protección del señor Carlton y su hijo a partir de ahora.

O no, ni de coña.

\- Espera, espera, espera – interrumpió él. - ¿Estás al corriente de la situación?

\- Si, la muerte de Ian ha sido un choque inesperado – respondió el mago. - Aunque si hubiese decidido contratar mis servicios desde el principio estoy seguro de que habríamos podido evitar esta tragedia.

\- Pues entonces ya sabrás que se trata de una investigación oficial – siguió él. - Y como tal los señores Bass están bajo nuestra jurisdicción y protección hasta que el caso sea resuelto.

\- Ya les he dicho que eso no es necesario caballeros – protestó Carlton. - El equipo de Nick es perfectamente capaz de protegernos. Ademas ni siquiera estamos seguros de que haya un peligro real.

\- Entiendo su punto de vista, Williams – añadió el mago golpeador. - Pero mi equipo y yo estamos aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo, igual que usted.

Eso le mosqueó, sobretodo porque tenia la sospecha de que la seguridad ajena no era precisamente lo que motivaba a Taylor.

\- No, tu y yo no somos lo mismo – insistió él, ignorando la mirada recriminadora que Steve le estaba lanzando. - Verás, yo soy policía, y como tal mi deber es proteger y servir a todo el mundo sin discriminación. Tu en cambio, puedes elegir a quien proteger y a quien no – lo acusó indirectamente, esperando ver alguna reacción que lo delatara. - Y apostaría lo que quieras a que nuestros sueldos también difieren ligeramente.

\- Esta bien, suficiente – intervino Carlton, claramente molesto. - Trabajen juntos, cuanto más seguridad mejor, ¿no es así? - preguntó de forma retórica. - Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer antes de que nos encierren en quien sabe donde.

Y dicho eso el mago regresó a la trastienda sin mirar atrás y con paso acelerado, claramente molesto. Ben se tambaleó un poco en su sitio, probablemente había estado haciéndose el duro delante de su padre y al desaparecer éste de la sala el cansancio había hecho su reaparición. Kono lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y se lo llevó de nuevo a los asientos del fondo de la sala, murmurándole palabras alentadoras.

\- De acuerdo entonces, ordenes del jefe – dijo entonces Taylor. - Tenemos una casa protegida bajo Fidelio lista para recibirlos, esta es la dirección.

Dicho eso le pasó un papel a Steve, éste lo leyó y se guardó el papel en un bolsillo tras un asentimiento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que está bien protegida? - insistió él.

\- ¿Realmente es necesario preguntar? - respondió el otro mago con una sonrisa. – Cualquiera diría que no me conoces, Príncipe Encantador.

\- ¿De donde salen todos esos ridículos motes? ¡En serio! - no pudo evitar exclamar él. - ¿Por que Veela?

\- ¿No os lo ha contado? - replicó Taylor. - Vuestro amigo aquí presente puede ser muy “convincente” cuando quiere, sobretodo con las mujeres – soltó una carcajada antes de continuar. - Solíamos bromear con que las hechizaba como hacen las Veelas con los hombres.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo y no se molestó en protestar. En cambio siguió con la conversación anterior como si nada.

\- ¿Método de transporte? - inquirió.

\- Idealmente escogería la aparición pero Carlton es incapaz de conjurar el hechizo – explicó Taylor. - Así que nuestra mejor opción para movernos con sigilo sería el coche.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Steve. - Dame un par de horas para organizar a mi equipo y nos ponemos en marcha.

\- Por mi perfecto, yo también tengo que reajustar el plan ahora que os habéis añadido a la fiesta. – respondió el otro mago. - Haré un simulacro previo con mi equipo para comprobar de nuevo el AO y posibles cuellos de botella en nuestra ruta.

Si le hubiesen hablado en mandarín Danny no lo habría entendido menos. ¿AO? ¿Cuello de botella?

\- Disculpa pero ¿de que demonios estás hablando? – casi le gritó, exasperado, antes de girarse de nuevo a Steve. - ¿Te importaría traducir, _Princesa_?

Steve le lanzó una mirada furibunda por el mote, pero realmente ¿que se esperaba después del todo el cachondeo con Príncipe arriba y Príncipe abajo?

\- El AO es el área de operaciones, toda la zona incluida en la ruta que debemos tener vigilada – le explicó casi a regañadientes. - Y los cuellos de botella son callejones donde el trafico es reducido y podríamos ser asaltados con más facilidad.

\- Vale, tengo una idea – comentó entonces con exagerado tono festivo. - Si vais a seguir usando esta jerga de magos golpeadores quizás lo demás deberíamos comprarnos un diccionario.

Steve sacudió la cabeza antes de, por enésima vez, ignorar a Danny por completo.

\- Está bien, disculpa su comportamiento – le dijo al otro mago, como si se estuviera disculpando por un perro mal entrenado. - Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Nick.

\- Te mando una lechuza luego – fue la respuesta del otro mago.

Dicho eso se despidió de Steve con un apretón de manos y un gesto hacia los demás y salió al callejón. Una vez Taylor desapareció de la tienda, el único mago golpeador presente en la tienda se giró hacia él.

\- ¿A que a venido eso, Danny? - le preguntó, como siempre directo al grano.

Danny decidió que ese no era el lugar para contarle sus dudas respecto su antiguo amigo, así que se giró y se dirigió hacia el rincón donde estaban sentados Ben y Kono.

\- ¿Acaso estás celoso? - oyó que Steve preguntaba.

\- No – respondió él secamente sin detener el paso.

\- ¿Eso eran celos, Danno? - insistió una vez mas el mago.

\- He dicho que no – respondió de nuevo antes de girarse hacia Kono que lo miraba claramente intentando contener la risa. - Kono, tu y Ben id a San Mungo a que os hagan un chequeo, nosotros iremos enseguida.

Eso sorprendió a la bruja, puesto que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión seria.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó.

\- Tengo que hablar con tu jefe – le dijo, sin querer revelar demasiado delante de un testigo, se giró hacia el auror que se encontraba a unos metros. - ¿Auror… ?

\- Smith – respondió éste secamente.

\- Auror Smith – repitió él con el mejor tono posible. - ¿Puede acompañar a la auror Kalakaua y ayudarla a llevar a Ben a salvo a San Mungo, por favor?

\- Por supuesto – asintió el auror. - Podemos usar la Red Flu desde el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Estupendo, gracias – le agradeció él, decidiendo que intentar recomponer algunos puentes con los aurores les podría ser útil en el futuro. Sobretodo si alguna vez necesitaban refuerzos.

Al auror ayudó a Ben a incorporarse y a dirigirse a la salida, con Kono detrás. Danny detuvo a la bruja agarrándole levemente el brazo cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? - le preguntó antes de bajar la voz aun más. - Y Kono… no importa lo que diga Steve, no te fíes de Taylor.

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo, para luego desviarlos hacia McGarrett, que en ese momento le daba las ordenes finales al auror Smith a unos metros de ellos, demasiado lejos para haberlos oído. Al final volvió a mirarlo a él y, tras observarlo unos segundos, su expresión se torno seria y decidida.

\- Entendido, Danny – asintió.

Danny asintió de nuevo con un nudo en el estomago. No era justo poner a Kono en esa situación, entre obedecerle a él o a Steve. Pero sabia que el mago no se iba a tomar en serio su advertencia, a pesar de las evidencias. Para ir de tipo duro McGarrett se dejaba influenciar demasiado por sus emociones, para él Nick Taylor era un viejo colega y no había lugar a dudas. Danny esperaba sinceramente que todo resultara en un malentendido por su parte, por el bien de su amigo.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, reteniendo a Steve cuando iba a salir tras ellos.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Steve – le dijo.

\- ¿Vas a reconocer que estabas celoso? - le replicó el mago con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Steven – repitió él sin atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro.

El mago pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio porque asintió.

\- De acuerdo – asintió. - Hablemos.

\- No – se negó él. - No aquí.

El rostro del mago se ensombreció aun más al oírle, quizás dándose cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que pensaba.

\- Dejame darles algunas indicaciones a los aurores antes y volvemos a las oficinas – le dijo.

Danny asintió y lo dejó salir sin decirle nada más. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, por una vez sin que le importara despeinarse. Mierda. ¿Como iba a decirle a Steve que creía que su amigo era un sospechoso? ¿Como iba a lograr que el mago se lo tomara en serio?

* * *

Unos minutos después Danny se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala pequeña en las oficinas del DAP, la que solo utilizaban para relajarse después de un caso o para comer con el equipo. No sabia si era la tensión e incógnitas del caso o los kilómetros recorridos con la aparición pero se sentía agotado. Ya casi era media tarde pero no había comido desde Hogwarts, parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde eso y volvía a morirse de hambre. Recordó la abundancia de comida de la escuela, no le importaría repetir la experiencia.

\- Esta bien, desembucha – le dijo Steve sentándose en un sillón individual justo en frente suyo. - ¿Quá es lo que estás pensando?

\- Ahora mismo que extraño la comida de Hogwarts – respondió con franqueza Danny. - Kono tiene razón, una sola vez y ya soy un adicto.

\- Puedo intentar pedir a la Ministra de Magia un elfo doméstico para que nos ayude en el departamento pero no creo que acceda – replicó el mago con una ceja levantada. - Son bastante caros y con las nuevas legislaciones la crianza y venta está regulada.

Danny suspiró. Típico de los magos, lo resolvían todo con magia. Y sirvientes.

\- Tenemos una cocina, ¿recuerdas? Y no se tu pero yo cocino bastante bien - protestó él. - Aunque no se de que sirve si la nevera está vacía.

\- Cuanto antes me cuentes lo que sea que me tienes que contar antes podremos ir a pillar algo de comer – insistió el mago. - Aunque no se como puedes tener hambre después de todo lo que has comido hoy.

\- ¡Eh! He recorrido muchos kilómetros, eso abre el apetito.

\- Te has aparecido a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Danny – puso los ojos en blanco Steve. - Eso no supone gasto físico y en todo caso el que tendría que estar hambriento soy yo, me tienes haciéndote de taxi todo el día.

Danny abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero justo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba alargando un debate absurdo para atrasar lo inevitable. La conversación que sabía que no tendría un buen final.

\- ¿Que es lo que querías decirme, Danny? - le preguntó entonces Steve, claramente sintiendo su urgencia. - ¿Es sobre Nick? No te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- No, no me gusta – reconoció. - ¿En que lo has notado?

\- Al principio tu tampoco me gustabas – siguió el mago.

\- Dejame explicarte algo: nunca me gustará ese bufón – insistió él. - Pero no es sólo eso.

Se tomó unos segundos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a ser una conversación muy dificil.

\- Necesito que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final – advirtió Danny. - Tu solo escuchame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No hago nada más en todo el día que escucharte hablar y hablar sin parar – bromeó el mago con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Steven – repitió él con expresión seria.

El mago levantó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad. La sonrisa había desaparecido, dejando lugar a una expresión seria.

\- Claro que lo prometo – asintió entonces. - Vamos, Danny, ¿que es lo que ocurre?

Danny volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, nervioso, antes de respirar hondo y inclinarse para apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

\- Creo que Taylor esta implicado en el asesinato de Ian y posiblemente también el ataque a Ben – soltó al final.

Como era de esperar Steve reaccionó mal a su acusación. Se levantó de golpe, con una mano a mitad camino de su varita, mirándolo furioso.

\- ¡¿Como puedes… ?! - empezó a decir antes de que Danny lo interrumpiera.

\- Prometiste que me escucharías hasta el final – le recordó con tono neutro. - Escucha mis razones antes de ponerte a la defensiva.

Steve se detuvo a mitad palabra y se sentó de nuevo, claramente enojado pero dispuesto a cumplir con lo prometido.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que mencionaron los centauros? - le dijo, empezando por otro angulo. - Dijeron que el mago tenia un tatuaje parecido al de Taylor en exactamente el mismo lugar.

\- Eso no es cierto, dijeron que eran serpientes entrelazadas – protestó el mago. - No tiene nada que ver con el de Nick.

\- Sólo lo vieron unos segundos y son centauros – insistió él. - Vieron las cuerdas del nudo marinero moverse y su mente lo asoció a las serpientes porque es a lo que están acostumbrados. ¡Si incluso llamaron “flechas de metal” a las balas!

El mago no replicó esa vez pero su expresión enojada no aflojó.

\- Hay un hechizo en ese tatuaje, uno fuerte – añadió. - Pude ver como brillaba, Steve, y comparando con los que he visto hasta ahora ese era un conjuro realmente poderoso. A parte que toda esa historia de ser un error de borracho me parece absurda – enfatizó entonces. - No conozco mucho a ese mago pero no parece ser del tipo que se emborracha, ¿me equivoco?

El mago no replicó esa vez pero tampoco aflojó su expresión.

\- Se que es tu amigo – empezó él. - Pero realmente, ¿cuantos años hacía que no sabias nada de él? La gente cambia.

\- Estás equivocado – negó el moreno. - Y si fueras cualquier otro ya te habría lanzado un maleficio por atreverte a acusar a Nick de algo así. ¡Él nunca sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a un inocente!

\- No sería la primera vez que un militar o un agente de la autoridad decide cambiar de bando – insistió él. - Se que es difícil aceptarlo pero ocurre más veces de lo que desearíamos.

\- No lo entiendes Danny – protesto Steve casi sin fuerzas. - Nick me salvó la vida, más de una vez. No estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por él.

Danny apoyó una mano en su hombro.

\- Estoy seguro que tu también le salvaste la suya en varias ocasiones – replicó él con gentileza. - Erais compañeros y eso es lo que hacemos pero ya no es así. No le debes nada, Steve, no tienes que protegerlo.

El mago se levantó de nuevo y empezó a andar en circulos con las manos en el pelo. Se giró de golpe con expresión determinada.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba? - le preguntó. - ¿Algo más que simples especulaciones y un tatuaje que se parece _un poco_ al que nos describieron?

\- No – reconoció Danny. - Pero algo me dice que Taylor nos oculta cosas. No me fio de él Steve y me preocupa que pueda aprovecharse de tu fe en él.

McGarrett lo observó con atención unos segundos más.

\- Estás equivocado Danny, y hasta que no haya pruebas de lo contrario no voy a considerar a Nick como un sospechoso – decidió al fin Steve. - Pero iré con cuidado, ahora que se tu opinión voy a ser más cauteloso. Pero no voy a detener a un amigo sin pruebas, ¿está claro?

Danny asintió. Sabía desde el principio que no lograría convencer a Steve de sospechar de Taylor, pero como mínimo ahora el mago golpeador era consciente de la posibilidad. Realmente esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

\- De todos modos seguiremos con el plan conjunto con el equipo de Nick – añadió Steve. - Pero alertaremos a Chin y Kono para que estén en guardia, solo por si acaso.

\- Gracias, Steve – le agradeció él, mientras decidía si disculparse por sospechar de su amigo. Al final decidió que no tenía que disculparse por nada así que se mantuvo callado.

\- Vamos, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esta tontería – gruñó Steve mientras se dirigia a la salida.

Danny suspiró al ver a su amigo alejarse de él enojado por segunda vez en un mismo día. Quizá debería haberse callado sus sospechas, aunque prefería antes mil veces a un Steve enojado pero consciente del peligro, que a un Steve feliz y con la guardia baja. Realmente esperaba estarse equivocando con Taylor pero su instinto pocas veces fallaba.

Y el día aun no había terminado, como odiaba los lunes.

* * *

\- No pude acceder al registro de la cuenta privada de Ian, por la política de privacidad de los Goblin, pero sí a la de la empresa – les explicó Chin. - Al parecer recientemente alguien sacó una gran cantidad de dinero.

\- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? - preguntó Steve mientras ojeaba las pantallas con toda la información que habían recopilado hasta el momento.

\- Casi medio millón de galeones – respondió el otro mago.

\- Aun no me he acostumbrado al cambio de moneda pero deduzco que eso es bastante – contribuyó Danny desde su asiento en la mesa principal. - ¿Para que querría tanto dinero?

Los tres se encontraban de nuevo en su departamento, poniendo en común toda la información que habían recopilado e intentando encontrar un patrón. Aunque Danny había puesto a Chin al corriente de sus sospechas sobre Taylor, el mago no había encontrado nada que lo relacionara con el asesinato de Ian. Intentaban no mencionar demasiado esa posibilidad enfrente de Steve, el cual aun seguía de un humor de perros.

\- Es una pequeña fortuna pero no podemos saber para que lo utilizó – explicó Chin. - Aunque alguien hubiese ingresado esa misma cantidad de galeones en el banco los Goblin nunca nos lo dirian.

\- ¡Como odio vuestro sistema financiero! - protestó Danny por enésima vez. - ¿A quien se le ocurre tener un sistema economico que no deja rastro y usar unos banqueros que no obedecen a las autoridades?

\- Ahora es cuando nos cuentas que maravilloso es el sistema muggle – gruñó Steve sin apartar la mirada de los monitores.

\- ¡Pues así es! - rebatió él. - No es perfecto, por supuesto, y no siempre es tarea facil encontrar algo entre todas las transacciones bancarias pero al menos tenemos algo a lo que aferrarnos.

\- Por lo que cuentas en tu mundo no se valora demasiado la privacidad, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Chin.

\- No es como si las autoridades pudiésemos acceder a los datos de todo el mundo, solo cuando hay pruebas de un delito estamos autorizados a ello – elaboró él. - Pero supongo que en comparación con vuestro mundo eso os debe parecer una violación imperdonable.

\- Quizás, aunque creo que le veo la utilidad – reconoció Chin. - En ese aspecto tenemos las manos bien atadas. No sabemos para que se utilizó ese dinero ni tenemos forma de rastrearlo.

\- ¿Que hay de su correo? - preguntó entonces Steve. - ¿Algo que destacar?

\- Recientemente estuvo en contacto con una empresa de asesoría legal – respondió el otro mago. - Ya me he puesto en contacto con ellos y he solicitado información sobre en que lo estaban asesorando. Aun no he recibido respuesta.

Los tres guardaron silencio tras eso. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. No tenían ningún hilo que tirar, habían agotado todas las opciones vinculados con Ian. Tal vez necesitaban un nuevo enfoque.

\- Creo que deberiamos investigar lo sucedido en el poblado del hijo de Bass – reflexionó en voz alta.

\- ¿El poblado natural? - inquirió Chin. - No sabemos si tiene alguna relación con el asesinato de Ian.

\- ¿Es otra de tus intuiciones absurdas? - se burló Steve.

Danny sabía que no debería mosquearse por el tono del mago pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que le había dicho que tendría en cuenta su opinión Steve había estado de mal humor y rebatiendo todo lo que él decía desde que habían vuelto de San Mungo. Eso estaba generando una tensión en el equipo que estaba empezando a afectarles a todos.

\- Mas bien me baso en el hecho de que se suponía que Bennet Bass iba a estar esta mañana en Hogwarts, en el mismo lugar y hora en que su mentor Ian fue asesinado – argumentó él, intentando controlar su tono de voz. - Y justo el mismo día unas horas más tarde alguien lo ataca en un asentamiento en medio de un bosque, a centenares de kilometros – prosiguió antes de añadir. - Eso sin tener en cuenta que el mismo Ben acusó a su padre y a Ian de presionar a los aldeanos para que dejaran la aldea.

Dicho eso se levantó para encararse directamente a Steve.

\- Así que no es mi intuición la que habla, _Steven_ , es mi lógica y mi sentido común – le espetó. - ¡Lo que mi intuición me dice es que si no eres capaz de dejar de lado esta actitud ofendida y actuar con sensatez nos vas a poner a todos en peligro!

El mago no le respondió inmediatamente. En cambio se alejó y se encerró en su oficina. Danny no sabía como tomarse eso, intercambió una mirada con Chin pero él tambien parecia perdido. Al cabo de unos minutos Steve volvió a salir y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.

\- Tienes razón Danny, lo siento – se disculpó el mago, para sorpresa de todos. - Sigo cabreado por lo de Nick pero no debería dejar que eso afectara al equipo.

Danny dejó ir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba rato reteniendo. No le gustaba pelear con Steve, no en serio al menos. No solo eso, no era buena idea tener mal ambiente en su tipo de trabajo, donde una mala decisión podía significar que alguien saliera lastimado.

\- No pasa nada, comprendo tu punto de vista, de verdad – le respondió él. - Pero entiende que no se trata de un desagrado personal, realmente creo que deberíamos ir con cuidado, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

El mago asintió, antes de cambiar de tema.

\- Tu teoria sobre el pueblo natural es interesante, Danny – reconoció McGarrett. - Si el asesino tenía la intención de matar a Ian y a Ben desde el principio el hecho de que éste último hiciera novillos le debe haber complicado mucho la situación.

\- Si consideramos esa hipotesis, entonces Ben es el principal objetivo del asesino y podemos asumir que volverá a intentarlo – añadió Chin, hablando por primera vez despues de la pequeña pelea. - ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Aun en San Mungo, Kono lo está acompañando – le explicó Danny.

\- Mandalé un mensaje, Danny – decidió Steve. - Que no salgan del edificio, que usen la Red Flu para venir aquí directamente. Tenemos que hablar con Ben sobre el incidente en el bosque.

Danny asintió y se dirigió a su oficina a buscar el movil. Oyó a Steve darle un par de ordenes más a Chin y cuando volvió se encontró con un mapa de un bosque enorme en la pantalla principal.

\- A ver que información encontramos sobre ese pueblo – decretó el mago.

Con eso se pusieron a trabajar. Danny mandó el mensaje y se puso a indagar en los medios de información muggle. mientras que Chin hacía lo mismo en los mágicos. Quien sabia lo que estaba haciendo Steve, desde su punto de vista el mago se estaba limitando a mirar con firmeza el mapa, comparándolo con un par de libros que había sacado de su oficina. Seguían en eso cuando llegaron Kono y Ben.

\- ¿Como vais, chicos? - los saludó la bruja.

\- Eso tu, prima – le respondió Chin con una sonrisa. - ¿Como te encuentras?

\- ¡Como nueva! - respondió ésta.

Danny se levantó a darle un abrazo.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien, Kono – le dijo, a lo que la bruja se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- No hay nada como un par de intentos de asesinato para mantenerse en forma, ¿verdad novata? - fue la salutación de Steve.

\- Por supuesto jefe – le respondió ella. - Esto solo ha sido mi rutina de ejercicios diaria.

Mientras los demás seguían dando la bienvenida a Kono, Danny se fijó en que Ben se mantenía en silencio a cierta distancia. Decidió presentarse.

\- Hola, disculpa, creo que nos hemos presentado debidamente – le dijo mientras le extendía una mano. - Soy el detective Danny Williams.

\- Ben Boss, aunque creo que ya lo sabías – le respondió el joven. - ¿Detective? ¿Que rango es ese?

\- El mejor, en mi humilde opinión – le respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Como te encuentras?

\- Mucho mejor, gracias – le agradeció el mago. - Aunque si no llega a ser por Kono no se si aun seguiría aquí.

\- Justamente de eso quería hablar contigo – contestó Danny, redirigiendo la conversación hacía el tema que le interesaba. - Pero primero dejame ofrecerte una taza de café. O té, ¿que prefieres?

\- Café, por favor – le respondió Ben mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

Unos minutos despues los encontró sentados en la pequeña sala informal del departamento, con una taza de café entre las manos y Steve apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Danny le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, intentando indicarle que no optara por intimidar demasiado a Ben pero el mago lo ignoró.

\- De acuerdo Ben, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas – empezó él. - Kono mencionó que faltaste a la exhibición de esta mañana en Hogwarts.

\- Nunca tuve la intención de ir – respondió éste con la mirada fija en la mesa. - Se lo dije a Ian repetidas veces pero era muy cabezota, estoy seguro de que dio por sentado que iba a ir y así se lo contó a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y por que no ir? - preguntó entonces Steve con tono huraño, bien puesto en su papel de “poli malo”.

\- Ya hace tiempo que no quiero saber nada de Ian ni mi padre – replicó Ben. - Aunque si hubiese sabido lo que le iba a pasar a Ian…

Danny decidió tomarse un segundo para beber un sorbo de café mientras observaba al chico. Hasta donde él sabía, Ben no estaba mostrando ninguna señal física de estar mintiendo. Aunque no era que él fuera un experto detectando esos patrones precisamente.

\- No te culpes por ello, Ben – le dijo al final. - Sospechamos que tu también puedes ser un objetivo. Si llegas a ir a Hogwarts esta mañana seguramente le habrías hecho la vida mucho más sencilla al asesino.

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad creéis que alguien quiere matarme? - preguntó el chico, mirándolo con ojos incrédulos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Que he hecho para que alguien me quiera muerto?

\- Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar – le explicó él con toda la gentileza que era capaz de profesar. - Antes, en la tienda, has acusado a tu padre de intentar expulsar a los habitantes de tu poblado.

Al oirlo, el joven se tensó por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa habitación.

\- Así es, es lo que creo – se reafirmó en su postura antes de tomar un trago del café con manos temblorosas. - No es la primera vez que sufrimos amenazas pero nunca antes nos habían atacado de esa forma. ¿Y sucede justamente el mismo dia que Ian es asesinado? Me parece muy sospechoso.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó entonces Steve, acercandose a la mesa. - ¿Que tienen que ver Ian y tu padre con el poblado?

Ben no respondió al principio, jugueteó haciendo girar la taza entre sus manos antes de levantar la vista hacia ellos de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe que tipo de madera se utiliza para fabricar escobas o varitas mágicas? - inquirió, claramente sin esperar respuesta puesto que siguió hablando. - Y no me refiero al tipo de árbol, no todos los Robles o Álamos son aptos para hacer varitas, por ejemplo. Un porcentaje muy bajo de los arboles que se pueden encontrar de forma natural son aptos para la fabricación de escobas.

\- Pero para eso hay las granjas de arboles – contestó el mago golpeador. - Y además tenia entendido que en el caso de las varitas la madera si que es importante pero en lo que refiere a las escobas lo primordial son los hechizos.

\- Las propiedades mágicas de la madera tambien tienen influencia en la aerodinamica y manejo de la escoba – lo corrigió Ben. - Y en lo que respeta a las granjas, es cierto que hay más posibilidades de encontrar madera magica si es cultivada artificialmente pero se requiere muchos años para cultivar cada arbol. Con el ritmo masivo de ventas de Wood Prince a penas damos al abasto con las granjas actuales.

Así que los arboles también tenían magia, aunque solo fueran algunos de ellos. ¿Entonces la magia no era algo exclusivo de los magos? Aunque si se paraba a pensar en todas las criaturas mágicas que se había ido encontrando o de las cuales había oido hablar estaba claro que no era algo exclusivo de los humanos. ¿Como podía ser que la magia estuviera presente en tantos lugares y a la vez pasara inadvertida para tanta gente?

\- ¿Estás insinuando que el bosque donde está el poblado tiene arboles con grandes propiedades mágicas? - preguntó Danny, intentando entender la situación. - ¿Por eso quieren echaros?

\- Precisamente – afirmó Ben. - No sería la primera vez que compran un terreno y arrasan con todos los arboles de la zona, sin importar el daño que causen a las criaturas que viven allí - por el tono de voz estaba claro que Ben desaprobaba esa actitud. - Hasta ahora sólo lo hacían en el extranjero, como si eso los exculpara, pero ahora ya ni siquiera les preocupan las apariencias. Lo único que les importa son los galeones.

\- ¿Como sabéis que esos arboles tienen capacidades magicas? - preguntó entonces Steve.

\- Porque hay una gran colonia de Bowtruckles viviendo en ellos y todo el mundo sabe que nunca anidan en arboles corrientes – explicó el joven. - Es una de las razones por las que se decidió establecer el poblado allí, para proteger a los Bowtruckles y a sus arboles.

De nuevo Danny no sabía que era un Bowtruckle pero dedujo por el contexto que era algún tipo de criatura mágica. Steve en cambio pareció satisfecho con esa explicación.

\- Mencionaste que habíais recibido amenazas anteriormente, ¿aun las tenéis? - le preguntó a Ben.

\- No todas, algunas eran Vociferadoras y explotaron al poco de abrirlas pero creo que aun conservamos algunas en el poblado – respondió Ben. - Si han sobrevivido al ataque, claro está.

\- Las necesitaremos – decretó Steve. - Pero no antes de poneros a ti y a tu padre a salvo. Cuando estemos seguros de que estaréis bien nos ocuparemos de las cartas.

\- Respecto a mi padre - empezó a decir Ben. - Preferiría no ir en el mismo vehículo que él, si es posible.

\- Supongo que lo podemos arreglar – asintió Steve. - ¿Algún motivo en particular?

\- Pues que si estoy mucho rato en un espacio cerrado con él me van a entrar deseos de ahogarlo – bromeó Ben sin mucha gracia. - Hace años que no nos llevamos nada bien, eso es todo.

\- Veré que se puede hacer – accedió Steve. - ¿Puedes esperar aquí unos minutos? En seguida nos pondremos en marcha rumbo al puesto de encuentro.

\- Entendido – aceptó el joven mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida.

Danny salió detrás de Steve y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de él. Se reunieron con Kono y Chin en la sala principal.

\- ¿Y bien? - les preguntó la bruja nada mas verlos. - ¿Os ha dicho algo útil?

\- Es posible que tengamos una conexión entre el bosque del poblado de Ben y Wood Prince – le respondió él. - Pero deberiamos comprobarlo.

\- ¿Habeis descubierto algo vosotros? - preguntó entonces Steve.

\- Max ha mandado una nota diciendo que ha encontrado restos de un hechizo en la bala que recuperó – comentó Chin. - No está seguro de que hechizo ni quien lo ha lanzado pero están haciéndole más pruebas. En cuanto sepa algo nos llamará.

\- Espera, ¿podéis saber que mago ha lanzado el hechizo a un objeto? - preguntó Danny, sorprendido.

\- Más o menos, no funciona con todos los hechizos o si el rastro no es reciente – le explicó Chin. - A parte de que solo se tiene registro de las varitas de funcionarios del Ministerio y de sospechosos de casos antiguos.

\- Entonces es como nuestro registro de armas – concluyó él. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis cuando os hablé de las pruebas de balística?

\- Se trata de una tecnología muy nueva – argumentó Chin. - Ni siquiera sabía que era posible hasta hace unas semanas cuando Max me enseñó el aparato que usa para ello.

Teniendo en cuenta que Max era un squib tenía lógica que el forense quisiera compensar su incapacidad para detectar la magia con tecnología de última generación. Lo que era realmente sorprendente era que esa tecnología siquiera existiera, por lo que había visto los magos parecían atascados en el pasado y rehusaban toda mejora tecnológica. Se alegraba de que al menos alguien estuviera intentando cambiar esa tendencia.

\- Ya casi es la hora acordada para el traslado de Ben y su padre – les recordó Steve. - Repasemos la ruta.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos encima de un mapa de Londres, memorizando la ruta principal, los puntos de más riesgo y un par de rutas alternativas por si sucedía algo.

\- Además en caso de urgencia pasaremos al plan B – les explicó el mago. - Si algo se tuerce cambiaremos el destino final. Quiero que entonces os aparezcais en mi casa, pero no vayais directos, apareceros en un par de sitios antes, solo como precaución en caso de que os estén siguiendo.

\- Entendido jefe – asintió Kono. - ¿Que hacemos con Ben y Carlton?

\- Nos dividiremos, Danny y yo nos ocuparemos de Carlton mientras que vosotros protegéis a Ben – le respondió Steve. - Quiero que mantengáis el plan B en secreto, tanto de Ben y su padre como del equipo de Nick – prosiguió, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Danny. - Solo por si acaso.

Un plan B. Un plan B del que Taylor no sabría nada. Eso significaba que Steve no desechaba del todo la opinión de Danny, que confiaba en su instinto. No pudo evitar sonreír, solo era un plan secundario pero estaba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tendrían una segunda opción.

* * *

Se repartieron en dos coches negros. Carlton, Steve, él y dos hombres de Taylor iban en un coche; Kono, Chin, Ben y otro hombre de Taylor en el siguiente. Además había dos coches más en primera y última posición con el resto del equipo de Taylor. El mago en cuestión iba en el último coche.

Se encontraron en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y partieron desde alli. Detrás del volante se encontraba uno de los hombres de Taylor, Steve iba sentado de copiloto mientras que Danny iba detrás con Carlton y el otro agente. Llevaban media hora de viaje, sin ningún incidente, cuando sonó el movil de Steve.

\- McGarrett – respondió al cogerlo. - Si, dime Kono.

Eso era extraño, se suponía que no iban a estar en contacto a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Danny giró disimuladamente la cabeza para observar el coche que los seguía. En el otro vehículo Kono conducia con una sola mano mientras sujetaba el movil con la otra pero lo que le heló la sangre fue lo que estaba ocurriendo en el asiento trasero. Estaban lejos pero incluso a esa distancia Danny pudo identificar a Chin peleando con el hombre en el asiento del copiloto. Mierda.

\- Entendido – oyó decir a Steve justo entonces. - Plan B.

Dicho eso el caos se desató dentro del coche. Danny agarró a Carlton y lo lanzó al suelo del espacioso vehiculo mientras que se lanzaba a por el otro mago, que ya estaba sacando la varita. Logró golpearle la mano y mandar la varita al suelo en el preciso momento en que el coche hizo un giro brusco hacia la izquierda. Levantó la vista un segundo y se dio cuenta que justo en ese instante se encontraban pasando por un tramo de la carretera a dos niveles y que se dirigian directamente al borde. Olvidandose del otro mago agarró a Carlton e intentó cubrirlo como mejor podía.

\- ¡No te sueltes Danno! - oyó que gritaba Steve.

Entonces una mano lo agarró del brazo y sintió la constricción y mareo típicos de la aparición. Cuando la sensación paró solo tuvo unos segundos para ver un parque frondoso a su alrededor antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo a una nueva aparición, aun agarrado a Carlton. Esa vez, cuando la sensación paró se encontraban en un callejón abandonado. Justo entonces sintió dos fuerzas opuestas tirando de él: Steve de su brazo con una nueva aparición, y Carlton que intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

\- Maldito muggle asqueroso, ¡suéltame! - le gritó Carlton mientras le daba una patada, haciendo que lo soltara.

La aparición arrastró de nuevo a Danny pero esta vez algo no iba bien. Sintió un dolor desgarrador en el lado derecho del cuerpo y en la pierna izquierda. Empezó a gritar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Danny! - oyó que lo llamaban pero fue incapaz de abrir los ojos.

El dolor se había vuelto más intenso en el lado derecho, a la altura de su cintura. La pierna izquierda tambien le dolía pero en comparación no era nada. No podia parar de gritar. Oyó la voz de Steve murmurar palabras en latín sin parar y sintió su magia cubrirlo como un manto, adormeciendo un poco el dolor. Se oyeron dos estallidos en la sala.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - era la voz asustada de Kono. - ¡Danny!

\- Se ha escindido – fue la escueta respuesta del mago golpeador. - Kono, en la cocina, segundo armario de arriba, la poción roja y la marrón, ¡rápido!

Se oyeron pasos apresurados alejarse.

\- Yo me encargo de la pierna, Steve, centrate en el lateral – oyó la voz calmada de Chin. - ¿Sabes el conjuro?

\- Si, aunque hace tiempo desde la última vez – respondió Steve.

La magia de Chin substituyó a la de Steve, cubriendo su pierna adolorida. Steve empezó a murmurar una serie larga de palabras diferentes a las que había estado diciendo hasta ese momento pero Danny ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir gritando. Sentía que iba a perder la consciencia en cualquier momento. Oyó pasos acercarse.

\- Aqui teneis – oyó a Kono.

\- Dame la marrón – ordenó Chin, se oyó el sonido de un tapón de corcho siendo arrancado. - Como pensaba: _Esencia de Díctamo_ , perfecto.

Justo despues de eso Danny sintió varias gotas caer en su herida de la pierna, haciendo remitir el dolor de esa parte casi al instante. Soltó un gemido de alivio. El dolor en la cintura tambien estaba remitiendo gradualmente, la magia de Steve cubriendo la zona. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y mirar su herida. Tenia un agujero, un maldito agujero como si le hubieran arrancado de un mordisco la piel y parte del musculo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada y entonces sintió unas manos gentiles levantarle la cabeza. Kono lo miraba preocupada con un frasco lleno de un liquido rojo en la mano.

\- Bebete esto, Danny – le dijo. - Es una _Poción reabastecedora_ , te ayudará a recuperar la sangre que has perdido.

Danny ni siquiera pensó en cuestionar a su amiga, simplemente abrió la boca y bebió todo lo que pudo de la poción. Tenía un sabor metálico que casi lo hace vomitar pero la tragó como pudo. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ya no le dolía nada y que Steve había parado de recitar en latín. Se miró de nuevo el costado. El agujero había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Increible.

\- ¿Como te sientes Danny? - le preguntó entonces Steve con voz alterada. - Dime que no la he pifiado de nuevo, por favor.

Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su amigo. Steve parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y no lo culpaba, la verdad.

\- Estoy bien, Steve – lo tranquilizó. - Apenas me duele ahora, gracias.

Por la expresión que puso el mago parecía que lo hubiese dado una sentencia de muerte en vez de haberle agradecido que lo salvara. Intentó incorporarse pero le falló un brazo, por suerte Kono aun lo sujetaba y lo ayudó a sentarse.

\- Lo digo en serio, Steve – insistió él. - Si no fuera por ti me habría estampado contra el suelo con el coche.

\- ¡Si no fuera por mi ni siquiera habrías estado dentro de ese coche! - replicó con claro enojo el mago antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Danny no supo como tomarse esa reacción, y aun menos cuando empezaron a llegar el sonido de golpes y objetos rompiendose en la habitación de al lado. No entendia que era lo que pasaba con Steve.

\- Deja que se desahogue – le recomendó Chin. - Vamos a llevarte a algun lugar más confortable.

Fue entonces que Danny se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo de la sala de estar de casa los McGarrett. Su camisa estaba rota por el mismo sitio donde había estado su herida y estaba toda manchada de sangre. El pantalón no estaba en mejores condiciones. A ese paso iba a tener que cargar el precio de un armario nuevo al departamento, aunque algo le decía que su jefe no protestaría precisamente.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Kono, Ben y Chin, y entre los tres lo condujeron al sillón de la sala. Solo acostarse, el fuego en la chimenea se encendió sólo, a unos metros de él. No era que hiciera mucho frío aun pero agradeció el detalle.

\- Eso se siente bien, gracias chicos – les dijo mientras se acomodaba.

\- Yo no he sido – oyó que decía Kono.

\- Será cosa de Steve, habrá hechizado la chimenea para que se encienda sola – replicó Chin encogiéndose de hombros. - Danny, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

\- Eso, ¿donde está mi padre? - habló por primera vez Ben.

\- No lo se – respondió él. - Lo llevaba agarrado cuando Steve nos apareció, hizo dos paradas y en la segunda Carlton se soltó de mi.

\- ¿Se soltó? - insistió Ben con tono escéptico. - ¿No querrás decir que lo soltaste?

\- Me llamo “muggle asqueroso” y me propició una patada – replicó él con el mismo tono. - Así que yo diría que se soltó por propia voluntad.

\- Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido – comentó Kono. - ¿Por qué querría alejarse de nosotros? ¡Lo estábamos protegiendo!

\- Quizás está involucrado – musitó Chin.

\- ¡Pero es mi padre! - protestó Ben. - Aunque no nos llevemos bien, ¿estáis diciendo que mi propio padre intenta matarme?

Nadie supo que responder a eso. Un nuevo golpe resonó por toda la casa. Steve no parecía tener ninguna inención de parar.

\- Voy a ir a ver como está – decidió Chin. - Kono, ¿por qué no aseguras la casa? Pon un hechizo de protección y una alarma alrededor del perímetro, ¿quieres?

\- Ahora mismo, Chin – asintió la bruja.

\- Te ayudo – se ofreció Ben.

\- De acuerdo pero no salgas de la casa, ¿entendido? - accedió ella.

Con eso Danny quedó solo en la habitación. Ya no le dolían las heridas pero le seguía palpitando la zona, probablemente aun tenía restos de la magia que habían usado para curarlo. Además estaba muy cansado y entre la comodidad del sofá y el calor del fuego sintió que se le cerraban los ojos. Justo antes de adormirse notó como una manta lo cubría por sí sola, definitivamente la magia tenia sus ventajas.

* * *

Se despertó gradualmente en una habitación a oscuras, por lo que tardó en darse cuenta de la figura sentada en la oscuridad en un sillón a su lado. El brillo de los ojos grises del mago lo delataron.

\- Hey – murmuró Danny aun adormecido. - Siento haberme dormido.

\- Necesitabas descansar – le respondió el mago en voz baja. - ¿Como te encuentras?

Danny se tomó unos momentos antes de responder, moviendo gradualmente el cuerpo y valorando si le dolía algo. Nada.

\- Un poco entumecido, y más agotado que si hubiera corrido una maratón – intentó bromear. - Pero por lo demás bien.

El mago asintió pero no se movió del sillón. Estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro medio escondido entre las manos; la espalda inclinada hacía adelante. Danny sólo lo había visto con tal posición de derrota una vez: en un pensadero, reviviendo el recuerdo de su difunto padre.

\- ¿Y tu? - le preguntó en voz baja y alargando un brazo hacia el mago. - Steve, ¿estás bien?

El moreno se apartó levemente, evitando su contacto pero sin levantarse de la silla.

\- Lo siento, Danny – se disculpó el mago en voz baja. - Es culpa mia.

Eso no tenía sentido. Danny se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando, Steve? - le preguntó. - ¿Qué es tu culpa?

\- Intentaste decírmelo – respondió el mago. - Intentaste advertirme sobre Nick y yo no solo no te creí, me enojé contigo por atreverte a acusarlo.

Danny cerró los ojos un momento. Con el dolor de la despartición y todo lo que había sucedido después casi había olvidado lo que significaba el ataque en el coche. Taylor los había traicionado. Su instinto no le había fallado. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

\- Taylor era tu amigo, era normal que no me creyeras – intentó excusarlo Danny.

\- ¡Tu también eres mi amigo Danny! - replicó Steve. - El mejor amigo que nunca…

Steve dejó la frase a medias mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos pero Danny sabía como terminaba. “ _El mejor amigo que nunca he tenido_ ”. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de afecto por ese mago estúpido y sensiblero. Se quitó la colcha de encima y movió las piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, quedando de frente con el mago. Le agarró las manos y las apartó, descubriendo su rostro. Sintió un estremecimiento al tocarle la piel pero ya estaba habituado a sentir su magia con frecuencia así que no le dio más importancia.

\- Escuchame bien, Steve McGarrett – le ordenó. - No es culpa tuya. No eres responsable de los actos de los demás. No eres mala persona por confiar en alguien.

Steve lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendido por su arrebato. Danny decidió seguir con su monólogo.

\- Me sacaste del coche y me curaste al llegar – siguió nombrando. - Eso sin contar en todas las veces que me has salvado el pellejo dentro y fuera del trabajo en los pocos meses que te conozco. ¡Mi hija te adora, McGarrett! Y te aseguro que eso no ocurre a menudo.

\- Estaba convencido de que te equivocabas – musitó Steve. - De que el Nick que yo conocía no podía ser un asesino. Escogí creerlo a él antes que a ti, Danny.

\- El Nick que nos ha traicionado no es el que tu conocías, la gente cambia, Steve. Por suerte o por desgracia – le respondió. - Y respecto a lo otro, ¿que se le va a hacer? Todos cometemos errores – exageró él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El primer atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mago. Sus manos apretaron las suyas y el moreno se inclinó hasta que juntó sus frentes. El escalofrío se intensificó.

\- Por un momento pensé que te perdía, Danno – le confesó con voz temblorosa.

\- No digas tonterías – le quitó hierro él como pudo. - No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, McGarrett.

Steve soltó una pequeña risa y le apretó de nuevo las manos antes de separarse lentamente y soltarlo. Con un movimiento de mano encendió un par de luces de pared, iluminando la sala con luz anaranjada.

\- A todo esto, ¿que fue lo que te dijo Kono? - le preguntó, recordando que nunca llegó a saberlo. - En el coche, justo antes de que estamparas el coche por el puente.

\- Max la llamó a mitad camino con los resultados de las pruebas a la bala – explicó Steve, levantándose para acercarse a una ventana y echar un vistazo al exterior. - Encontró un hechizo de precisión, lanzado por la varita de Nick.

\- ¿Hechizo de precisión? - inquirió él.

\- Supongo que así es como se ha vuelto un tirador experto en tan poco tiempo – dedujo Steve, moviendo la varita y haciendo brillar momentáneamente las paredes. - Los hechizos de precisión se usan para hacer trampa en juegos de puntería, hacen que el objeto vaya directo a la diana. Creo que los centauros usan algo parecido en sus flechas.

\- ¿Así que podría haber disparado en cualquier dirección y la bala se habría movido hasta tocar a Ian igualmente?

\- No, este hechizo solo ayuda a la puntería, no puede redirigir un objeto muy lejos de la trayectoria original – le explicó el mago.

\- ¿Estamos seguros que fue Taylor el que disparó? - insistió él. - Quizás solo hechizó las balas.

\- Lo que por sí solo ya es un delito – argumentó Steve. - Creación ilegal de objeto mágico, con agravante por tratarse de una arma. Pero igualmente después del incidente de esta tarde creo que ha quedado claro que está implicado.

Danny asintió, decidiendo no decir nada más al respeto.

\- ¿Cual es el plan ahora? - le preguntó.

\- Mantener un perfil bajo esta noche, recuperarnos, y mañana a primera hora llevaremos a Ben al Departamento de Aurores – le contó el mago. - La casa está protegida bajo varios hechizos así que estaremos a salvo por esta noche. Chin y yo montaremos la primera guardia.

\- ¿Taylor conoce este lugar? - le preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que estaban seguros.

\- No, este dejó de ser mi hogar para pasar a ser sólo la casa de mi padre mucho tiempo antes de que conociera a Nick – le explicó. - Así que no, nunca ha estado aquí ni le he mencionado la dirección.

Danny asintió, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho su compañero. Si Taylor realmente no sabía donde se encontraban no era mala idea permanecer esa noche allí. Sin embargo algo no le acababa de encajar.

\- Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que esperar a mañana para llevar a Ben al Ministerio. ¿No sería mejor llevarlo ahora? - debatió él. - Nos podríamos aparecer allí en un instante.

\- No habrá más apariciones esta noche – decretó Steve. - No después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Steve, ya te he dicho que estoy bien – insistió Danny. - Ni siquiera me quedará cicatriz.

\- Tal vez tu estés bien, pero yo no – refutó su amigo. - No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté en condiciones de aparecerse con seguridad esta noche; lo último que quiero es lastimar a alguien más. Y la aparición precisamente no es recomendable si se tienen dudas, sería demasiado arriesgado.

Danny no supo que responder a eso ya que no tenia la más mínima idea de como funcionaba ese hechizo ni de que restricciones tenía. Desvió la mirada al fuego que seguía crepitando en la chimenea.

\- ¿Y porqué no usamos la Red Flu? - preguntó entonces.

\- Aunque lo lleváramos ahora al Ministerio es tarde y no habrá nadie que pueda quedarse allí con él, sólo los aurores de guardia – respondió el mago. - Además, ¿no crees que es mejor descansar en una cama aquí que en una celda en el Departamento de Aurores?

Tenía sentido, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Y aun así…

\- No lo se Steve – insistió él. - Tengo un mal…

Justo entonces empezó a sonar una estrepitosa alarma. Steve se puso en guardia al instante, apagó las luces con un gesto y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

\- … presentimiento – terminó la frase con resignación.

La alarma siguió sonando un par de veces más hasta que el mago la silenció con un movimiento de varita. Danny se levantó del sofá y localizó su arma en una mesa pequeña a unos metros. Se levantó a cogerla mientras se oía el sonido de pasos bajando por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - dijo Kono nada más poner un pie en ese piso. - Creía que no sabían donde estábamos.

\- ¡No lo sabían! - insistió Steve desde su posición al lado de la ventana. - ¡No entiendo como nos han encontrado!

Danny comprobó que su arma estuviera cargada antes de girarse para contestar al mago. Y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Steve estaba al lado de la ventana, intentando identificar a los intrusos sin delatar su posición. Y en medio de su espalda había algo brillando.

\- Steve tienes algo en tu espalda – le informó antes de acercarse a toda prisa, dando un rodeo para evitar ser visto desde fuera.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó éste. - ¿De que hablas?

Danny llegó hasta él y puso su mano en el punto brillante, sintió la presencia de un conjuro conjurado por una magia diferente a la de Steve.

\- Hay un conjuro en tu espalda – le explicó. - No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Al oírlo Kono se acercó rápidamente y, musitando _Revelio,_ hizo brillar esa zona de un color diferente.

\- Danny tiene razón, tienes un conjuro de rastreo en tu ropa, Steve – añadió la bruja. - No te muevas, voy a intentar quitarlo.

Dicho eso, agitó la varita y murmuró _Finite Incantatem_. El punto de color desapareció al instante.

\- Ya está – aseguró Kono. - Debió ponértelo sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- Así es como nos han localizado – gruñó Steve. - ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Cual es el plan Steve? - oyó la voz de Chin preguntar detrás de él.

Danny se giró y se encontró con que Chin y Ben habían bajado a esa planta sin que se dieran cuenta. El mago mas joven lucía aterrado pero Chin mostraba su calma habitual.

\- Que alguien compruebe la conexión Flu – ordenó Steve. - Chin, tu tienes el patronus más pequeño, acercate a la parte puerta trasera y mandalo al Departamento de Aurores pidiendo refuerzos, con un poco de suerte aun habrá alguien para recibirlo. Intenta que no lo vean.

\- Eso esta hecho – asintió el mago antes de moverse hacia la parte posterior.

\- La Red Flu está muerta – les confirmó Kono.

\- Lo suponía – asintió Steve. - Me apuesto lo que quieras a que también han puesto un campo anti-aparición – añadió entonces. - Los hechizos de protección los retendrán un tiempo pero estoy seguro de que Nick acabará por derrumbarlos.

\- Entonces, ¿que hacemos? - preguntó Danny.

Steve se tomó unos segundos para responder.

\- ¿Quieren pelea? Pues la tendrán – murmuró antes de alejarse de la pared, Danny lo substituyó mientras el mago daba ordenes a los demás. - Ben, ven conmigo – llamó al chico y lo condujo hacia una pared vacía, con una serie de movimientos de varita y unas palabras hizo aparecer una puerta de la nada, la abrió revelando unas escaleras. - Baja allí y pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas hasta que uno de nosotros venga a buscarte.

\- Pero… - intentó protestar Ben.

\- Nosotros estaremos bien Ben – le aseguró Steve. - Pero vienen a por ti así que no dejes que te encuentren.

\- De acuerdo – asintió el otro mago. - Buena suerte. Y gracias.

El mago golpeador cerró la puerta tras él y la hizo desaparecer de nuevo.

\- Danny, sube arriba, les será más difícil localizarte a ti en la oscuridad con tu pistola que a nosotros con los conjuros – le ordenó. - Dale a todo el que se acerque pero intenta no revelar tu posición.

\- Entendido – asintió él antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, pistola en mano.

Justo en ese momento reapareció Chin así que los oyó hablar.

\- Patronus enviado, lo he mandado dando un rodeo así que no creo que lo hayan visto – les informó. - Me subo arriba con Danny.

\- De acuerdo, ve – fue lo último que escuchó.

A los pocos segundos oyó acercarse a Chin, le señaló el balcón de la habitación y tras la afirmación del mago ambos tomaron posición. Estaba claro que ese era el punto de mas fácil acceso y apostaría lo que fuera a que por allí intentaría colarse mas de un mago. Mientras se colocaba en su sitio la voz de Taylor resonó por toda la casa como un trueno.

\- Si el chaval no se hubiera saltado su exhibición no habríamos tenido que llegar a este punto – a pesar del volumen exagerado de su voz su tono de condescendencia era evidente. - Estos jóvenes no tienen ningún sentido del deber.

\- ¡No me hables del sentido del deber, hijo de puta! - respondió Steve.

Como era de esperar, la voz de Steve le había replicado con el mismo volumen inhumano. Danny miró a Chin, deseando preguntarle como era eso posible pero sabiendo que no era el momento. Sin embargo su amigo lo entendió sólo con una mirada puesto que murmuró “ _hechizo_ ”. Con el intercambio de insultos sólo fue capaz de leer la palabra en los labios de su amigo pero no necesitó nada más. Por supuesto que se trataba de un conjuro.

\- ¿Estás realmente preparado para sacrificar todo tu equipo por un chaval irresponsable? - seguía gritando Nick.

Danny se levantó un poco para ver más lejos y le pareció ver una cúpula amarilla tambaleándose. La barrera aun aguantaba.

\- Yo luché a tu lado, Nick, durante años – le recriminó el mago golpeador con rencor. - Éramos amigos.

\- Esa es la única razón por la que aun sigues con vida – insistió el otro mago. - Dadme al chico y nadie más tiene que salir herido. De lo contrario todos estáis muertos.

La barrera iba perdiendo color, volviéndose más transparente tras cada parpadeo. Danny dedujo que no aguantaría mucho más.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te pasó Nick? - seguía preguntando Steve. - ¿Que te hizo cambiar tanto?

\- Luché y sufrí por este mundo durante años, viví ocultándome muchos más ¿y todo para que? - fue esa vez su turno de preguntar. - Para ver a mi gente estancados en el mismo punto, día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - inquirió Steve, claramente confundido.

\- El Mundo Mágico está atrapado, Steve, atrapado en su propia jaula – le respondió crípticamente. - Ahora lo veo claro, alguien tiene liberarlo. Así que cuando me surgió la posibilidad de sacudir el polvo de las cadenas que nos atan ni me lo pensé.

Danny estaba oficialmente perdido. No entendía de que estaba hablando ese lunático, y por la expresión de Chin él tampoco. ¿Que el mundo estaba atrapado?

\- Estás loco, Nick – fue lo único que respondió Steve.

\- Deberías haber aceptado mi oferta, Príncipe Veela – se oyó por respuesta.

Y entonces tras una sacudida especialmente fuerte la barrera cayó. Los hechizos y maleficios no tardaron en iluminar la noche, haciendo temblar la casa. Danny se posicionó en otra ventana desde donde podía vigilar el balcón y a la vez abrir la puerta y le indicó a Chin que se pusiera detrás de ésta con la varita lista. No tardó en aparecer el primer mago en el balcón. Danny esperó a que estuviera en posición y abrió la puerta rápidamente de una patada, permitiendo a Chin lanzar un conjuro que impactó directo en el mago y lo mandó a volar. Esperaron unos segundos y al ver que no aparecía nadie más sacaron la cabeza. Apenas pudieron distinguir en la oscuridad una silueta inmóvil en el jardín.

\- Lo que le ha matado ha sido sin duda la caída – bromeó el rubio.

\- La caída, por supuesto – replicó Chin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Aun seguían llegando luces al segundo piso pero al parecer a nadie más se le había ocurrido subir directamente al segundo nivel. Danny se acercó al borde del balcón, tumbándose en el suelo para ser menos visible desde abajo. Localizó a una bruja lanzando hechizos incendiarios a la casa y la derribó al segundo disparo. Un mago se dio cuenta de su posición y se giró hacia él pero Danny disparó primero. Un segundo mago fue derribado por un hechizo proviniendo de su espalda, giró el rostro y vio a Chin con la varita aun apuntando.

\- Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas – le agradeció.

\- Sin problemas – fue la respuesta del mago mientras conjuraba un escudo protector alrededor de ambos para evitar un hechizo rojo.

Danny localizó el origen y derribó a la bruja que lo había lanzado. Paseó su mirada buscando movimiento cuando vio una silueta salir de la casa. Estuvo a punto de disparar pero el destello de un conjuro le iluminó el rostro y Danny se dio cuenta de que era Steve.

\- No, no, no – gruñó por lo bajo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?!

\- ¿Que ocurre? - le preguntó Chin mientras seguía vigilando.

\- ¡Steve ya esta haciendo imprudencias de las suyas! - le respondió, retrocediendo a gatas hasta la puerta antes de incorporarse. - Te juro que es peor que un niño, ¡no puedo dejarlo sólo ni un minuto!

Se dirigió a las escaleras con cuidado, Chin siguiéndole el ritmo. Abajo Kono se encontraba sola, apoyada en una pared, varita en mano y pistola en el suelo. A simple vista no había nadie más aunque se podían ver varios cuerpos en el suelo.

\- Ve con ella, yo me encargo de Steve – le ordenó a Chin casi sin darse cuenta.

El mago asintió y se acercó a Kono mientras él se dirigía al jardín trasero. En el extremo opuesto podían vislumbrarse dos figuras batiéndose en duelo. Danny se acercó con cuidado hasta que pudo identificar a Nick y a Steve. Un vistazo alrededor le confirmó que estaban solos. Se volvió hacia los dos magos, dudando en acercarse más, no quería ser victima de un hechizo mal dirigido pero a la vez quería ayudar a Steve de algún modo.

Justo entonces Nick logró darle a Steve, derribandolo. Danny se apresuró a acercarse mientras Nick pateaba la varita de Steve y se posicionaba más cerca del otro mago. Danny lo tenia a tiro, si disparaba ahora salvaría a Steve. Y mataría a Nick, el amigo de Steve. Por un instante dudó.

\- ¡Detente Taylor o disparo! - le gritó.

El mago se detuvo, girando levemente el rostro para observarle.

\- Ah, si, la mascota muggle – lo reconoció con sarcasmo. - Ya ni me acordaba de ti, pensé que serías el primero en palmarla.

\- ¡Las manos donde las vea! - le ordenó. - ¡Apartate de Steve! Y ni se te ocurra mover la varita un milímetro, te aseguro que yo no necesito ningún hechizo para acertar entre tus ojos.

El mago levantó las manos y se alejó un paso de Steve, que seguía sin moverse en el suelo.

\- Vaya, entonces así es como os disteis cuenta, ¿eh? - replicó el mago sin perder la sonrisa. - He de reconocer que le he pillado el gusto a vuestras armas, especialmente las de largo alcance – le dijo como quien hablaba del clima. - Aunque por supuesto no pueden compararse con la versatilidad de una varita.

Dicho eso, y antes que Danny pudiera reaccionar, Nick hizo un ligero movimiento de muñeca y la pistola salió volando de sus manos. Mierda, eso había sido mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Al instante sintió un hechizo a su alrededor, inmovilizándolo como si una cuerda se tratara, y levantándolo del suelo.

\- Tu y tu gente sois la raíz del problema – lo acusó mientras lo levantaba más en el aire. - Vosotros sois los que habéis obligado a mi gente a vivir en las sombras por tanto tiempo que hemos olvidado lo que era vivir bajo el sol.

Las cuerdas del conjuro empezaron a contraerse más y más a su alrededor, cortándole la respiración.

\- Pero eso se ha acabado – le seguía amenazando Nick. - Muy pronto os devolveremos al lugar donde pertenecéis, volveremos al curso natural de las cosas.

Danny intentó alcanzar alguna de las cuerdas del hechizo con las manos pero apenas las podía mover y empezaba a marearse por la falta de oxigeno.

\- ¡Os erradicaremos como los gusanos que sois! Empezando contigo.

Justo entonces hubo un estallido de luz y el hechizo que sostenía a Danny desapareció, dejándolo caer al suelo de golpe. El rubio inspiró profundamente un par de veces en medio de un ataque de tos antes de sentirse con fuerza de levantar la mirada. El cuerpo inmóvil de Taylor yacía a centímetros del suyo.

\- ¡Danny! - oyó gritos con su nombre por enésima vez ese día.

Levantó una mano para indicar que se encontraba bien mientras seguía tosiendo. Unas manos firmes lo ayudaron a sentarse.

\- La próxima vez que vayas al rescate de alguien intenta no tener que ser rescatado – oyó la voz de Steve burlándose. - Le quita todo el protagonismo al héroe de la historia.

Se giró hacia el mago y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse del suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- Y tu tienes que aprender a escoger mejor a tus amigos – le replicó él.

\- No hace falta ni que me lo digas – contestó el mago con una sonrisa. - Al fin y al cabo de entre todas las posibilidades te escogí a ti.

Danny no pudo evitar soltar una risotada incrédula. Miró a su alrededor, Kono y Chin salían en ese momento de la casa, sonriendo al verlos. Se giró de nuevo hacia Steve y lo vio con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Nick.

\- Hey – lo llamó. - ¿Estás bien?

El mago desvió la mirada hacía él sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro.

\- Si – respondió escuetamente.

Danny asintió, intentando entender que debía de estar sintiendo el mago golpeador. Al fin y al cabo acababa de lastimar y probablemente matar a un antiguo amigo. Había sido en defensa propia pero aun así esas cosas pasaban factura.

\- Vamos adentro con los demás – le sugirió mientras lo agarraba con suavidad de un brazo y lo incitaba a andar.

Steve le siguió dócilmente sin decir nada por unos momentos.

\- Debería haberlo sabido – le dijo entonces con tono afligido.

\- No, no deberías – le replicó él, deteniéndose para ver mejor el rostro del mago en la penumbra. - ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

\- Tu lo sabías – fue la respuesta del mago.

\- No, no, no – negó él. - No lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, que es muy diferente.

El mago lo seguía mirando, claramente sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Además yo tenía la ventaja de estarlo viendo desde fuera, desde un punto de vista completamente diferente – insistió él. - Taylor era tu amigo. Él lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello.

Steve asintió y empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la casa sin decir nada y aun luciendo abatido. Danny odiaba verlo así.

\- La verdad es que hay una parte positiva que sacar de toda esta situación – continuó hablando Danny, intentando aligerar la situación. - Esto demuestra que eres un ser humano al fin y al cabo, lo que me viene de nuevo puesto que estaba convencido de que eras una especie de robot, o un alien del espacio exterior.

El mago golpeador sonrió y por fin pareció animarse un poco.

\- No entiendo que quieres decir con eso de “robot”, pero creo que capto la idea – le respondió el mago. - Gracias Danny.

El rubio sonrió y apoyó unos segundos su mano en el brazo de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

\- Tienes buenos instintos, compañero – reconoció Steve. - Recuérdame que me fie de ellos la próxima vez.

\- Eso lo quiero por escrito – rió Danny.

Justo entonces se empezaron a oír chasquidos y aparecieron los aurores a su alrededor. Como siempre, elegantemente tarde. Danny se giró para volver a la casa, dejando que Steve se encargara del papeleo. Alguien tenia que comprobar que Ben estaba bien, ¿no era así?

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras un chequeo rápido en San Mungo, y haber descansado y comido en abundancia, Danny se encontraba de nuevo en las oficinas del DAP. Los aurores habían apresado a los supervivientes del equipo de Taylor la noche anterior y se encontraban en búsqueda y captura de Carlton Bass. Nick Taylor no había sobrevivido a las heridas causadas durante la pelea en casa de los McGarrett pero Ben estaba a salvo.

\- Chicos acabo de recibir una copia del testamento de Ian – los llamó entonces Chin, entrando en la sala donde se encontraban los demás. - Escuchad esto: “ Yo, Ian Adams, por la presente cedo mi parte en la corporación Wood Prince a mi único pariente de sangre vivo: mi hijo, Bennet Bass”.

Eso era, ese era el motivo tras el intento de doble homicidio. ¡¿Pero matar a su propio hijo?!

\- Entonces Ben realmente era el hijo de Ian – musitó Kono, estupefacta. - La madre de Ben murió el año pasado, quizás le confesó a Ian la verdad en su lecho de muerte.

\- Y eso no es todo - prosiguió Chin. - Al parecer Ian estaba intentando comprar los derechos legales del terreno del pueblo de Ian. Por eso retiró los fondos de la cuenta de la empresa.

\- Quizás seguía decidido en explotar esos arboles para la empresa - sugirió Danny.

\- En realidad, segun el asesor su intención era añadir la propiedad de ese terreno en su herencia - respondió Chin. - Iba a regalarle los derechos a Ben.

Así que al final habían logrado encajar todas las piezas. Ian había descubierto que Ben era su hijo y eso había trastocado todo su mundo, por eso había empezado a hacer cambios en la empresa y en su vida privada. Cambios que su socio no aprobó.

\- Si Ben es el hijo de Ian, eso lo convierte en un hijo bastardo – comentó entonces Chin. - Ese podría ser el motivo que impulsó a Carlton a querer deshacerse también de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Chin? - le interrumpió él. - ¿Acaso estás insinuando que no tener la misma sangre es suficiente motivo para querer matarlo?

\- Si Carlton cree en las ideologías sangre-pura y descubrió la verdad quizás decidió que era mejor sacrificar a Ben antes que ser humillado públicamente – dijo Steve. - Esa clase de familias son muy tradicionales, las relaciones de sangre se toman muy en serio.

Eso no podía ser posible, no podía ser que los magos fueran tan fanáticos.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo que estaba justificado? - gruñó él. - ¿Que haber criado a Ben toda su vida no significaba nada si no es su hijo biológico?

\- ¡Claro que no, Danny! - protestó Kono. - ¡Nadie está diciendo que esté bien ni estamos justificando las acciones de Bass!

\- ¿Entonces por que le dais tanta importancia a si Ben era o no el hijo biológico de Ian?

\- ¡Porque su madre estaba casada con Carlton! - insistió Kono. - Nació fuera del matrimonio, hay mucha gente que lo desaprobaría.

Danny seguía sin verle la importancia. Por supuesto que el hecho de que Ian no hubiese sabido que Ben era su hijo estaba mal, también estaba mal por Carlton que su mujer le hubiera engañado. Pero de allí a querer matar a su propio hijo solo para acallar los rumores...

\- Danny, en nuestro mundo no hay divorcios – le explicó Chin. - De hecho ni siquiera hay un proceso legal para ello. Los matrimonios que no funcionan normalmente terminan en las parejas separadas pero aun legalmente casadas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No hay divorcios? - repitió él, sin entender como podía una pareja soportar pasar por lo que él sufrió con Rachel y no tener la opción del divorcio.

\- Al dar los votos en matrimonio se establece un contrato mágico – añadió Steve. - Y los pactos mágicos son muy difíciles de romper porque no sólo atan a esas dos personas, también afectan a todos los familiares.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - insistió él. - Claro que los familiares se ven afectados pero en el fondo la decisión debería ser de la pareja en cuestión, ¿no?

Los magos se miraron entre ellos unos instantes antes de responder.

\- No es tan sencillo – musitó Kono. - La magia de sangre es muy poderosa.

\- ¿La que? - repitió él.

\- Magia de sangre – insistió Steve. - Hay un tipo de hechizos y rituales que solo pueden realizarse si hay relación sanguínea entre los participantes. Conjuros de protección, la posesión de elfos domésticos, herencias mágicas… todos ellos solo pueden ser pasados a familiares de sangre, o por algún otro pacto mágico como los ahijados.

\- Y ese tipo de magia se vuelve mas fuerte con cada nueva generación – añadió Kono. - Esa es en gran parte la base del ideal de la pureza de sangre.

\- O sea que me estáis diciendo que algunos hechizos tienen una base genética – resumió él.

Steve y Kono no parecían entender ese concepto pero Chin asintió enseguida.

\- Exacto, en términos científicos esa sería una forma de describirlo.

Danny reflexionó sobre ello por unos instantes. Si la magia se volvía más fuerte con cada generación de una familia con similares genes tenia cierto sentido que hubiera esa tendencia purista. Por desgracia eso le recordaba demasiado los ideales de la raza alfa que causaron tantas muertes en su momento.

\- ¿Entonces el divorcio está mal visto en vuestro mundo? - insistió él, sintiendo que eso le afectaba personalmente. - ¿Incluido el mío?

\- Nadie piensa mal de ti porque estés divorciado, Danny. Somos muy conscientes de que es bastante habitual entre los muggles – lo tranquilizó Kono. - Personalmente creo que el divorcio es una buena opción – opinó la bruja. - He visto demasiadas parejas fingiendo ser felices mientras están atrapadas en matrimonios sin amor como para no apreciar la libertad de una separación limpia.

\- Pues yo estoy a favor de los matrimonios mágicos – debatió Chin. - La idea de solo tener una pareja en toda tu vida, sin posibles vías de escape, le da mucha más importancia a la ceremonia. Lo encuentro más romántico.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Nadie se casa por capricho! - protestó Danny. - ¿Crees que no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida con Rachel? ¿Que no quería formar una familia con ella? ¿Envejecer a su lado? - Danny tuvo que parar un momento para tomar aire, aun ahora le dolía cuando recordaba lo iluso que había sido al creer que Rachel era su media naranja. - Simplemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

La expresión de Chin se ensombreció al oírlo, claramente dándose cuenta de que su comentario había lastimado a su amigo.

\- Lo siento Danny, no quería… - intentó disculparse.

\- Chicos, nos hemos desviado del tema – los interrumpió Steve. - El punto importante aquí es que si Carlton descubrió que Ben no era su hijo biológico debió de sentirse muy traicionado. Si le añadimos el cambio en el testamento de Ian y el conflicto por el terreno del pueblo natural creo que tenemos suficientes motivos por los que Carlton querría deshacerse de Ian.

\- Sigo sin ser capaz de creer que alguien mataría a su propio hijo sólo por no ser su hijo biológico – insistió Danny, negándose a creerlo.

\- Quizás lo de ir tras Ben fue cosa de Taylor – musitó Chin. - ¿Recordáis el discurso que nos soltó antes de atacarnos?

\- Si, dijo algo de liberar el Mundo Mágico de sus cadenas – recordó Kono. - No se vosotros pero a mi me pareció un lunático.

\- Quizás – murmuró Steve. - En todo caso hay que encontrar a Carlton e interrogarle, solo así saldremos de dudas.

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron a ello, intentando localizar al fugitivo mago usando cada uno sus métodos. Varias horas después recibieron una lechuza de los aurores. Habían localizado a Carlton Bass intentando abandonar el país con un traslador ilegal pero antes de que pudieran detenerlo el mago se había suicidado tomando una poción que llevaba encima. La teoría de los aurores era que había elegido la muerte antes que el escarnio publico y una sentencia perpetua en Azkaban. Era un final agrio para un caso lleno de mentiras y traiciones. La única parte buena era que Ben había sobrevivido y se había convertido en el único propietario de Wood Prince. Aunque el joven nunca sabría si su padre realmente había intentado matarlo o no.

Sin nada más que pudieran hacer a parte de reconocer el cadáver de Carlton y hacer sus informes decidieron terminar más temprano de lo habitual por ese día. El grupo no tardó en dispersarse: Kono decidió ir a ver a Ben para darle todo el apoyo moral que pudiera, Steve quería volver a casa y empezar a evaluar los daños sufridos en la batalla de la noche anterior, y Chin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a ver a sus padres, aunque después del día lleno de dramas familiares que habían tenido Danny no lo culpaba.

Sin embargo él se quedó en las oficinas hasta tarde. No había nadie esperándolo en casa igualmente y el sofá de su oficina era mucho mas cómodo que el de su piso de todas formas. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. El caso estaba resuelto pero sentía que algo se le escapaba. Al final decidió ir a por una libreta que usaba cuando un caso le dejaba con esa sensación de inquietud y empezó a escribir. Empezó por las palabras de Taylor, recordaba claramente algunas de las frases que el mago había dicho, como “ _el Mundo Mágico está atrapado en su propia jaula_ ”, también había mencionado un “nosotros” cuando había estado a punto de ahogarlo con su hechizo. Recordaba vivamente las frases “ _Muy pronto os devolveremos al lugar donde pertenecéis_ ” y “ _os erradicaremos como los gusanos que sois_ ”. Danny releyó lo que había escrito, parecían las frases de un lunático o un psicópata, pero había algo que le daba mala espina. Recordaba la seguridad en la voz de Nick cuando las pronunciaba, el hombre estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión dibujó como pudo el tatuaje que había visto en el mago: un nudo marinero alrededor de una varita. Todo junto, las frases y el tatuaje, casi le hacían pensar que había algo más detrás de todo eso. Algo como un grupo o un complot. Soltó una risa mientras lanzaba la libreta en su mesa y se cubría los ojos. ¿Un complot? Debía de estar más cansado de lo que creía si estaba viendo conspiraciones en un tatuaje. Si no iba con cuidado iba a terminar soltando profecías.

Profecías. Recordó de golpe su encuentro con los centauros, “ _Aquel que camina entre dos mundos surgirá en los albores de la gran desgracia_ ”. No podía ser. ¿Y si la profecía estaba relacionada con lo que Taylor había insinuado? Steve le había dicho repetidamente que las profecías pocas veces se cumplían y que no le diera importancia. Pero, ¿y si esa era una de las pocas veces en que acertaban?. Necesitaba una segunda opinión. Miró el reloj, era tarde pero no demasiado. Cogió su teléfono, buscó el contacto y pulsó el botón de llamada. Respondieron a los tres tonos.

\- Buenas noches Hermione, perdona que te llame tan tarde pero hay algo que tengo que preguntarte: ¿qué sabes sobre las profecías?


End file.
